


A Song for You

by Kaymgify



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blood and Violence, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female son of anarchy, Graphic Description, Happy Lowman is a dad, Miles lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 225,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymgify/pseuds/Kaymgify
Summary: He had waited for this. Prayed in his darkest and loneliest moments for this....for her





	1. A little Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for months. And I'm finally giving it to you all. This fic is my baby I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except Joy! Hope you like it

Juice Pov

Being back from Ireland was different. The cali heat was a blessing but it didn't have the stillness he seemed to have found peace within, Ireland was fucking beautiful but it wasn't home. This was home, sound of bikes and steel toed boots on the lot was a close second on his comfort gauge, Looking over he saw Tig and Kozik working on a car and couldn't help but shake his head. When they all left those two would rather snarl and spit at each other let alone sit at the table together. It was a good thing he guessed, what ever made this club stronger and more stable was a win in his book. 

Taking a swig of his beer he looked up at the rumble of another bike, and stopped short seeing what looked to be a sons dyna but looking closely he saw the shine of a candy apple red gloss paint job that wasn't known to him, sure the drag bars and nine inch riser were the same, and the exhaust pipes were wrapped so no chrome was seen like alot of their bikes. But he sure as shit didn't know a son who rode a red bike. Putting his beer on the table he stood and saw Chibs and Tig following his lead coming to check this out as well, seems he wasn't the only curious one today. 

He heard the thump of what seemed to be a jersey remix and tried not to laugh, he actually liked that song but his brothers wouldn't ever know that and as he got a little closer he saw the music from a ipod speaker system in the tank, much like the one on his own bike he would be lying if he said tech geek in him wasn't impressed, He moved his eyes from the bike to the rider, and almost groaned, from the pair of thick denim clad thighs straddling the bike he knew it was a women, he always had a weakness for a women with thick thighs, dark and tight fitted jeans showed off those legs perfectly, stuffed into a pair of what looked like army regulations boots. Her shirt looked like something from the 90’s a sequin smiley face on the black fabric of her tank top, a dark green men's flannel was so large over it she was swimming in it, He was about to ask her to take off her face guard helmet before Tig opened his fucking trap, idiot. “Can I help you sweetheart? Need help running that or do you need some bows detailed on it?” He rubbed his fingers over his lips to hide his grin at Tigs smart ass mouth, one of these days Tig would let his lips flap to the wrong woman, get his bottom lip slapped. And on that day he would married said women he swore to god he would.

He was going to add on but the face he saw when she took off that helmet and shook out that mane of dark brown curls had him speechless. Her skin was a tone lighter than his but he knew she was of Hispanic descent. Her lips were painted in a dark red and pulled into a teasing grin as she fluffed out her hair but he couldn't see her eyes yet, She turned the bike off and looked at the two behind him before he finally got a look at her eyes, fucking hell he had never seen Hazel eyes so gold before, set into her small round face her eyes were hooded and lined in black. She smiled and stood and for once Juice found himself the tall one, she couldn't be more then 5,2 or 3. He got a good look at her body and took his bottom lip between his teeth, she looks so fucking soft to the touch. Thick thighs, her stomach was a little rounded but he honestly didn't care, sure he had slept with a few crow eaters here and in Ireland whose body type wasn't even close to hers but he always saw his ideal old lady fantasy as a women with meat on her bones. A women with thighs he could dig his fingers into, he smirked as she glared daggers into Tig over his shoulder. 

She looked Looking up at him and smiled, his face relaxing and pulling into a grin to match. “What can I do for you?” Her eyes shot to Tig once again before she looked back at him. “You handsome? We can talk about what you can do for me later. But curls behind you can watch his mouth about my bike candy before I slap his fucking lip. I need someone to point me in the direction of one Happy Lowman.” 

“And why the fuck should we help you smalls? You ride into SamCro territory and expect us to help you with no name and no fucking idea who you are? And you also threatened my fucking lip I'm not feeling very helpful” The look on her face as it turned to stone was something that gave him pause. He knew that face, he had seen happy make it for years now, he knew right then that they underestimated her, she nodded and took a deep breath before elbowing her way through the space between himself and Tig with surprising force for someone her size and bolted for the clubhouse door, Chibs reaches to snatch her up but she seems to quick for him, The door to the club house slamming the door open and the scream that comes from her painted lips makes him pale. “DADDDDDDD!” he ran after her to find Tig with his gun trained on her and yelled “Tig what the fuck put it down she ain't armed! Put that shit down you asshole!” 

She whipped out a suppressed Glock 17 from a hidden holster at her back and held it between Tigs eyes. Keeping her eyes on him she spoke to Juice. “Im always armed handsome never forget that.” He was trying his hardest to not get turned on by this small, fierce woman. What kind of nut job was he that he was finding himself turned on by the person holding his brother at gunpoint. But the cold look she was giving Tig as she held him at gunpoint was something he only ever saw in his brothers. She wasn't a kid with a gun, that was the face of someone who had killed before. The sound of yelling had the rest of the club filing into the room, he saw Happy run in, his face oddly anxious and when he saw what was going on and aimed his gun at Tig with a snarl. “Get that fucking gun off my kid Tig!” Tig dropped his gun in shock. Seeing the gun lowered the women put hers back in the holster under her shirt before throwing herself forcefully at Hap. All of us looking between Happy and the girl as he wrapped her up in a hug, her feet dangling off the floor as he held her close, pressing kisses to the top of her head, his mind couldn't keep up. Happy was a dad? And said child was a beautiful fucking Woman? Why did he keep her from the club? Too many questions were bouncing of the walls of his skull.

He watched Happy set the girl on her feet he turned her around to face the club, and now that they were near each other he could see the similarities between them. Their noses are similar, the way their eyes were shaped. But other then that he guessed she looked like her mother,happy put his hands on her shoulders before he spoke to the club. “Guys, this is Joy Lowmen. My daughter. She is twenty and lives with my mom in Bakersfield. I'm sorry I kept this from you guys I just.” He had a feeling this was hard for Hap. He wasn't a very open guy and he could honestly he admired Hap for the dedication he had to this club. To this family even if Hap sometimes scared the fuck out of him. “I didn't want her in this but apparently this brat has other ideas.” Joy smirked and leaned her head back into her father's chest, as the others slowly closed in on her to make introduction.

He kept back and watched her, finding himself smiling as he watched his brothers taller and broader frames almost swallow her whole,But he shook himself mentally and looked down he needed to put a leash on that shit, she was his brothers kid, not a fucking crow eater running around for him to stare at and chase. Looking back up at her face and saw her watching him, her eyes taking him in nice and slow before meeting his eyes, he smirked when he saw the flush on her cheeks and the dark tone her pretty golden eyes had taken. Seemed he wasn't the only one feeling something, he tuned back into the conversation as the other crowded around her, he listened to Happy introduce everyone. 

Joy Pov

Being back with her father felt right. The smell of his cologne and his deep voice was home. She loved her grandmother more than anything but she was her father's daughter and no one understood her like he did. Never having known her mother she wanted to be everything her father was, sure he never stopped telling her about her mother, the beautiful fire haired and golden eyed girl who didn't take any of her father's shit. Her favorite story was of the day they meet, her sixteen year old father's mouth wrote a check his ass couldn't cash when he hit on her mom and her mother, God rest her soul turned him down flat, leaving him on the busy street corner to watch her walk away. And she had seen her dad as a teenager, he was a looker and hadn't heard no much from females, he said he didn't know what made him do it but he kept finding her in town whenever he got the chance, after weeks of following her. Of talking to her and learning about her, she finally said yes, a year later they married and she was born. And not long after she was gone, she knew her dad missed her mother everyday, the years without her had made her father angry, losing the love of your life was hard, he told her it was easier knowing a part of her mother was with him through her helped, her dad wasn't a man of many words but when he did speak. His words had meaning. she knew that she kept a part of the man her father really was secret from the world, and this club. 

She knew he was a killer but he did what he did with the Sons for her and her grandmother, he had mouths to feed as a young man and he was a good killer, and if he could use that to get his family fed, then he would do it, and along the line killing became easy and she appreciated that once she got older he never lied about it when she asked him. She didn't feel disgust or anger that he dad was a killer, it was a fact and she wasn't as innocent as others liked to think she was. Her hands were stained too He might not have been around like alot of dad's but when she needed him he was there if possible, he taught her to protect herself, to take down men bigger and stronger than her. 

Her grandmother was an amazing women but it was time for her to earn her share in this. She looked over the man from outside, handsome as she called him was a fitting name for him, he was looking at her father so she took in all she could. His jeans were loose and slung a little low, his white shirt contrasted nicely against his cut and she felt heat rise up her neck when she saw his inked arms crossed over his chest. She had always found inked men attractive, it was true that a girls first love is her father and her dad wasn't inkless, most people would look at men like her father or handsome and instantly see danger. She saw a damn good story to learn and someone who knew life wasn't easy.

In the parking lot she had wanted the others to piss off so her and him could just stare at each other, his eyes were dark like her fathers but where her dad's eyes could be cold. Handsomes eyes showed nothing but light, and that smile? Are you kidding me? That wide dopey grin he gave her for calling him handsome lead her to believe he didn't hear that much which made her kinda sad. She hadn't lied when she called him handsome, but she wasn't sure if he knew that. His jaw was strong and his eyebrows heavy, and his skin was oddly clear for a bike, looked smooth to the touch. He seemed stern like her father but then he smiled and she saw something in him that this life would rip apart given the chance and she vowed to herself to protect him. If not just a friend then more.She was like her father that way, when she saw something she wanted she would have it. She saw them all closing in and she tuned back into the conversation just as her father started pointing to the men around her, and the women she missed behind some of them. 

 

She smiled as her father pointed out a salt haired man and the dirty blonde male next to him.“Joy this is the president and one of the first nine Clay Morrow. And the VP and his step son Jax Teller.” She held her hand out but was surprised to be pulled into a hug by the large president looking over at her father wide eyed she quickly glared when he was smirking at her, she didn't mind hugs, she was very affectionate, but all these giants made her a little nervous and her dad knew that, the smirking shit bag. She would get him later. Being put down she was passed quickly around the room into many tattooed arms. Jax,Opie,Tig who apologized for the gun and yelped when she whacked him on the nose like a dog and he quickly passed her to Chibs,and Kozik before she stumbled and fell into the arms and warm chest of the man from the parking lot, she really needed to know his name, her eyes almost rolled into her head at his scent, motor oil, leather and good weed mixed with mint. Looking up at him she flushed as he grinned. “I'm Juan Carlos, but they call me Juice.” she bite her lip as he clinched her tight for a moment before getting her stead enough to release her. Smirking she patted his cheek and whispered loud enough for the others to hear. “I think I'll stick to calling you handsome.” the men around her chuckled at the dopey grin that spread across their brothers face, all but Happy who frowned, looking between his grinning club brother and his flushed daughter.

She turned and saw her dad watching her and juice closely walking back up to him she wrapped her arms around one of his and nuzzled her cheek into his arm. She knew he would confront her about Juice later, but for now she wanted to just be close to him. 

Juice POV

He had been right. She was as soft as she looked, when she had stumbled and fell into him, he found her clumsy nature oddly endearing. Having her that close let him get a whiff of her scent,apples and weed smoke, it was heady and made his mouth fucking water. She was bold calling him handsome in front of her dad and his club but he kind of liked it, the way Happy glared could be a problem but if confronted he would talk to his brother and be honest. Seeing the small women cling to her father was interesting, she was very childlike next to her father's imposing stature but he knew this life took them out on runs for days to weeks at a time so it made sense for her to cling to him tightly, maybe it was second nature by now. 

Once Introductions had been made everyone scattered and the women zeroed in on Joy, Gemma at the front of them and the cornered animal look on her face made him smirk. Good to know the Lowmen fear of Gemma wasn't just in Happy. Moving over to his corner he snatched up his computer and put in his headphones. Looking over a few things for the club time got away from him as it usually did, looking up he started when he saw happy sitting in front of him, watching him with the blank ass creepy look he got, he swore sometimes hap had already killed him twenty different way before he even caught him sometimes. Yanking the headphones from his ear he looked around to see everyone in deep conversation, seeing Joy talking to Clay and Jax he looked back to happy. “What's up brother?” Hap was silent for a moment, just watching Juice and then he leaned in close. “Don't make her cry.” with that he left Juice, staring at the spot He vacated. He blinked and looked back at the numbers on his screen. Did Happy Lowman give him the ok to talk to his daughter. Shaking his head he was going to put his headphones back in before he heard Joys voice and almost dropped his computer as she asked Clay. “So what's a girl gotta do to become a prospect around here?” he looked to Happy seeing him staring blankly at his daughter, Clay was laughing, he thinks clay thought she is joking but judging by the look on her face she is very serious. Holy Shit she wants to be a Son…...

Joy POV

She watched as Clay pulled himself together, she looked over at Jax and bit back a smirk at the shocked looked he was giving her, guess they never had a women around who wanted to be more than an Old Lady or Crow Eater. Sure she had mad respect for those ladies for different reasons, they both kept this club running in very different and similar ways. But she had her eyes on a bigger prize, she wanted a cut of her own, be the first female Son in the history of the MC and she didn't plan to let it drop, even if Clay turned her down today, she would be back tomorrow. Clay finally saw she was serious it seemed, he narrowed his eyes and leaned towards her. “You either have more balls than brains or your daddy over there gave you one hell of a poker face kid.” She smirked and leaned until they were nose to nose. “Last I checked I'm all woman and graduated with 4.0 so that's out, second I'm shit at poker. So as I said. I want to be a son. Tell me how.” Clay stood over her slowly, forcing her to tilt her head back to look at him, she never liked how men tended to do that when they wanted to make her feel smaller than she already was. She sighed and did the next best thing, taking her stool she had been sitting on and she stood on top of it and glared down at him, shocking not just him, but everyone in the club, aside from her father who was making his way over from the bar, mentally cursing the mix of his temper and her poor departed mothers, Irish and Hispanic was a thunderstorm of a temperament mix. 

“I don't like being stood over it's a cheap form of intimidation boss man, now are we going to talk this out like equals or do you plan to glare down at me like a child. I'm not trying to be disrespectful but I grew up knowing about my dad's work. He didn't lie and he taught me well. I kept me and Nana safe while he was gone but now she is doing better and I'm ready for this, ready to put in work.” Looking around at all the men and Old Ladies she saw most of the women looking at her like she was out of her mind, expect for Gemma. If anything Gemma was eyeing her in a new light, she didn't know exactly how she felt about that yet so she looked to Juan she saw him watching her closely, a slight smile on his face. She almost swung behind her when she felt hands on her waist, looking down she saw her father and sighed as he pulled her down from the stool planting her firmly on her feet once again, giving her a look of warning before letting her go.

Looking back to Jax and Clay she looked between them seeing a silent communication going on before Jax spoke. “Darlin forgive us for the shock and apparently cheap forms of intimidating you” She knew he wanted to smirk but the glare still on her face seemed to stop him. “But no women has come in here with the intent to patch in. Marry or fuck in yes, but not wear the cut. Are you prepared to get blood under those pretty little nails?” He locked eyes with her, she could see now why he was VP. He was asking her more through his eyes then his mouth would in this crowded room, she nodded and pulled the top of her shirt to the side. Showing three smiley faces on her collarbone, just like the cluster on her father's lower abdomen, looking at her dad she saw him grace her with one of his quick smiles before she let her shirt go. “I have killed before. Like I said my dad taught me well. I don't flinch, might not love it as much as my dad” Even Clay got a nice chuckle out of that. “But I'm indifferent when it comes to doing dirty work and as for my nails. They are gel polish it don't chip so don't worry about those.”She wink and felt herself slightly relax at the grin on Jax’s face. Looking back to Clay she waited for him to say something, looking around he nodded. “We will take it to a vote, if and I mean fucking if this happens your going through hell. You will be treated like any other shit head earning their patch. I don't care if you're on the rag and in agony we tell you do something fucking do it with a smile.” 

She laughed and held out her hand to shake once again finding herself in Clays barrel like chest. Feeling a kiss placed on the side of her head he whispered to her. “Just like your damn daddy. If this happens kid you're making history.” she nodded and whacked him in the back. Seeing all the men standing she looked at them all and oddly enough found nothing but respect from these giant, rough group of men. “All right men, church. We have things to discuss. Juice take her to a room until we find one for her, maybe haps for the moment then get your ass in here.” 

She kissed her father on the cheek before following behind Juan. She kept a good pace behind him, and was she ever happy with her view. Seems he had nice ass under all those layers, seeing him stop she looked back up to see him watching her over his shoulder that damn lip of his between his teeth. She shrugged and winked. “No shame here. I like to take in a good view when it's presented to me.” Brushing past him into the room she tapped him on the ass and tried not to giggle when he jumped. Looking around the room she curled her lip.

Her dad was a fucking pig she swore he was. Looking around trash and what looked like women's underwear littered the floor. Looking back to Juice she shuddered and asked him for rubber gloves and several trash bags. He vanished for a moment before reappearing handed them over with a smirk and pulled something from behind his ear and she almost whimpered when she saw the beautiful rolled joint, looking at him she snatched it from his hand and grabbed his face in her hands, leaning close she planted a smacking kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You Juicy Baby are my new best friend.” putting it behind her own ear, she looked around the room, already sectioning the room in parts in her mind so she could clean the fastest way possible. She realized she hadn't heard the door shut so she looks back to see Juan just looking at her with a small grin, fuck he was cute. She smiles and grabs him by the shoulders, turning him around she pushes him softly out the door, waiting for him to turn around before she talked again. “Go talk business, I'll be cleaning and if your back in time we can chill.” With that she closed the door and leaned against it, letting the breath she had been holding release. Running a hand through her hair she silently cursed, fuck why had she come on to him so strong. She wasn't normally a girl who went after a guy first, but something about him called to her. She wanted to be close to the vibes he sent out and she hadn't felt that for anyone before and if she was honest it did worry her but she wasn't someone who went against her gut. Hopefully she didn't scare him off. Focusing back on the room she went to her dad's stereo and pressed play. Nodding along to the music as she got to work. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joys clothes

http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=24827081&.svc=copypaste-and&id=234171986

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts.


	2. Write Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of Joy's outfits will be in links out the bottom of the chapter in the order they appear. I personally love knowing what someone is wearing to see more about them. Enjoy. 
> 
> P.s.I own nothing except Joy Elizabeth Lowman

Juice POV  
\----------  
He shook his head at his brothers as they cracked up around the table. Tig and Chibs pushing at each other as they tossed shit talk back and forth before Clay rained them in. “Ok. Ok. Hey, shit heads shut up. Last order of business. Joy Lowman for prospect. It's not the first time a sons kid had wanted to patch in but never a woman. I mean fuck Hap you could have warned us you had a hard-headed woman foaming at the mouth for a patch.” Hap chuckled, looking at everyone like a proud dad. “I have heard it from other chapters but they slam the hammer down on that shit real quick but again those were random women. Not a sons flesh and blood.” Everyone nodded and looked at Happy, His eyes watched only Clay. With a sigh, Hap leaned on his elbows on the table. “I'm not talking as her father here, I'm talking as a full patch who has seen her kill first hand. Girls a fucking machine, knives, guns, bombs, and she is deep into that fucking tech shit like Juice is, plus she rides as well so she wouldn't have to sit bitch on anyone's bike. All I ask is that I not be her mentor, I'm too invested to be impartial with her. I won't take that on.” 

Juice nodded at the information on the table. He liked that Hap didn't want to be her mentor, he knew if it was his kid he wouldn't be able to be even a little impartial let alone completely. The rest of the information floored him none of their members knew bomb work, Opie did but it would be nice to have another runner for it. And to know she was a viable weapons expert gave him a jolt of arousal, the girl was dangerous and since he was already content enough admitting danger got him off a little he could admit to knowing she was deadly, had him panting a little. And she was a tech geek like him, oh yeah no question he wanted her, even if he had to face down his club to be with her he would. Your dream woman walks into your life, shows interest in you and your just expected to not try. Fuck that he was going to be brave this time and take this chance.

He shook himself mentally and got back into the conversation at the table, he saw Clay nod at the information and looked to Jax who shrugged. “she grew up in this like I did. If she is asking for this then she knows the shit we go through. She knows the possibility of jail is real and what that does to her record. But like she said she is 4.0 which I won't lie is fucking impressive in a place like Charming, I'm not saying we are all idiots but I sure as shit can't remember what my GPA is. How the fuck did you make that girl Hap?” Everyone chuckled when hap rolled his eyes. “She is her mom's daughter, education wasn't all that high on my list, her mom got my ass through school.” Tig narrowed his eyes “She also a pretty little thing again you sure she is your kid hap?” Hap put his gun on the table and narrowed his eyes at Tig who grinned. “Anyways people will underestimate her like Juice did hell me and Chibs too. The girl was packing the whole time and had me at gunpoint before I blinked. The look in her eyes makes me know she is your kid, shit is freaky.” The proud grin on haps face had them all chuckling, of all the things to be proud of, his brother being held at gunpoint wasn't one.

 

Clay smirked and slammed the Hammer down. “How did she get the smiley faces hap. Three as a matter a fact.” Haps jaw clenched looking down at the table, this made Juice sit up a little. He had a feeling he wasn't gonna like this story. “She was about sixteen. I was still a nomad. I was coming back from a run and saw Ma’s house in shambles, I'm flipping my shit looking around for Ma and Joy, they weren't in my Ma’s room so I head to her room and I find my girl, clothes splattered with blood, her face blank as she stands in front of my Ma who was on her bed, she pointed the gun at me not realizing it was me but when she did gave my mom the gun and charged at me. I held my sixteen-year-old daughter while I looked at the three dead men on her bedroom floor trying to figure out what happened. Come to find out later when I was cleaning her up none of the blood was hers. My little girl took down three grown male robbers without flinching according to Ma, they broke in while my Ma was talking to Joy and my mom had been paranoid lately had been carrying the gun, something about the feeling of being watched and my Ma trusts her gut man. I know it's fucked but I was fucking proud of her, I tattooed her that night.” Juice was in shock, at sixteen that shit might have scared him senseless but it made odd sense to him that she would be prepared her dad was happy after all. It also made him angry, the thought of Joy at sixteen having to protect not just herself but her grandmother made him angry that no one was there but like Hap said she was ok. 

Looking around at all the guys he saw the respect on their faces Nodding Clay spoke. “All in favor for Joy Lowmen for prospect say, Aye.” All around the table Aye. He grinned knowing Joy had made sons history. Finally, hearing Clay say Aye he nodded. “Since Hap has stepped aside and Juice has puppy eyes for the girl who's going to Mentor?” His face felt overheated as he stared wide-eyed at a smirking Clay, was he that fucking obvious? He looked at his brothers and glared flipping off Tig and Jax as they chuckled at him

“I'll do it.” Everyone stared Chibs down. He shrugged. “She grows on you fast and I'd be a liar if I say I find the little sprite hilarious. The way she stepped on the fucking stool and glared you down Clay was fucking brilliant. And it looks like she will end up a hit women like her Da so I'll do it.” Everyone chuckled and stood as The hammer fell. He smacked Hap on the back and said he will go snatch Joy from his room for the party in a little while. Hap glared but let him go, guess that was his warning. He quickly made his way to haps room, knocking he waited but got nothing, he knocked again but got nothing one again, He called out and again silence, his worry grew so he slowly opened the door and saw her on the now clean bed, headphones in and smoking the joint he gave her with her eyes closed. Leaning against the door jam he just watched her, she had changed into different jeans and tye dye cut off sweater making her stand out against the bleak sheets she laid on, her smiley faces hidden from his view sadly and now he knew the story he wanted nothing more than to trace them with his fingers, learn more about her, fuck he even wanted to know her favorite colors, he was fucked. Slowly making his way over he sat on the floor next to the bed, leaning his back against the bed he let his head fall back, listening to her hum and sing softly. The song was something he knew, he saw her hand move to hand him a headphone, he looked down at it and tried not to laugh, there was a fucking panda head on the headphone back…..who was this girl. He shook his head and put it in his ear he nodded and took the blunt she offered him, moving closer to where he sat he could feel her body heat on the back of his head. Taking a hit he closed his eyes and lays his head back again, his head touches her side, holding the joint up he gives it back and let's the the music flow, he almost groans when he feels her fingers play with his hair Mohawk, he was a little touch starved he would be the first to admit that. Sure the guys hug but no one just touched each other out of fear of it being taken the wrong way. So the feel of her fingers touching his hair, and moving to trace his tattoos was fucking heavenly and they traded the blunt back and forth.

 

Once the song was done he lifted his head slowly and sighed, turning he looked at her as he sat on his knees beside the bed, just watching her through low lidded eyes. Taking her headphone off she turned the iPod off before sitting up before him, placing him between her thighs and he can't lie and say he wasn't happy with his current place. He grins up at her as she gazes at him, she seemed to be contemplating something before took a deep drag of the blunt finishing it off with a slow smile before cupping his cheek and leaning close, her lips brushing his as she blows the smoke into his lungs and he took it in deeply and smirked. Holding it for a moment before blowing it out to the side, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer, enjoying the gasp it draws from her pretty lips, He leans up on his knees so they are face to face, he speaks softly, the buzz they both had going was nice he didn't want to break it. “What are we doing Joy? I know I'm not crazy and I know for a fact you feel it.” His hands hadn't left her thighs, he kneaded the muscles there gently almost massaging her, he liked how her eyelids fluttered as he did so, he needed to touch when he was buzzed, the floating sensation had him needing a grounding anchor. When she didn't answer right away he squeezed her thighs a little harder causing her to jerk a little and look at him, her normally bright eyes almost seemed molten gold and he grins.

Joy POV  
\----------  
Music and weed always worked together for her. It pleased her ears while the weed relaxed her body and racing mind. Thoughts slowed to a crawl and her heart beat in time with music it felt like. Sharing that with Juan was special to her, not even her dad had seen her smoking ritual because to her it was a time of absolute peace and serenity. She knew the way she approached some things wasn't the norm so explaining her mindset was something she was used too. Looking at Juan on his knees before her she smiled, he wasn't upset or angry. Just genuinely curious about her nature and motives for being how she was with him when she seemed to not treat the others the same as far as he saw with her short time here.

Licking her lips she ran a hand through her hair and spoke just as softly as he had. “I feel it. Like when you touch me, it's not an energy exactly more like a peace that comes from the place we touch.” He nodded and kept quiet. “My upbringing wasn't normal as dad probably talked about downstairs in church. I'm a let nature do as it does kinda person Juan. You came to me in the parking lot. Because you were meant too, I connected with you because I was meant too. Just like right now we are here sharing this high because we are meant too.” She cupped his face in her hands. “I'm not very religious or spiritual. I just let the chips fall how they do. I killed three men because they meant to kill me but I wasn't ready to die that day so I change that path. I came to this club because I want to be with my dad, but it also seems I'm here for you. I'm not sure in what way is needed but who am I not to explore all the paths available? Right?” she felt him nod into her hands. Smiling she took her hands from his face and stood, holding her hand out for him. Pulling him up she rested her forehead on his chest, his arms slowly wrapping around her, his hands resting low on her back.

Tilting her head back she smiled up at him. “Don't worry too much about my father. He knows how I operate because he is the same. Less vocal about it but very much the same, so don't be afraid to do what feels right ok?” leaning up on her toes she pressed a kiss to the underside of his smooth jaw before slipping from his arms, grabbing his hand she pulled him out the door and down the stairs to the party which was in full swing already. They walked in fingers laced and smiling, looking over at her father she smiled widely and he returned it with a small one of his own. He wondered what they looked like, this small, colorful woman dragging him behind her in his dark clothes. He would bet anything they were a sight. 

The hours seem to fly, morning rolls into afternoon and her and Juice haven't released the grip on each other for more than minutes. They are currently in a corner laughing as chibs told her the story of Juice in a diaper. Tears are streaming down her face as Juan smacks at Chibs who howls along with her trying to lean away from the swinging arms of his brother, she presses her smiling lips to his deep flushed cheek and he seems to relent his attack on the grinning scottsman to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her into his side. Hearing a loud whistle she and her small corner stand and walk over to the large group around Jax and Clay. Leaning her back into Juan she crosses his arm in front of her, his arm held in hers, as they both listen to Clay. “Alright everyone give me a moment then you can get back to the party. We have club news, today a Sons member was reunited with his daughter. Happy Lowman and his Daughter Joy.” She smiled when her father slid up next to her and planted a kiss to her temple before smacking Juan a little too hard on the back in her opinion so so pinched her dad's side and he smirked as everyone laughed. Looking back at Clay she shrugged. “But Joy decided that letting us know she even existed wasn't enough she came up to me and Jax and asked to be the first women prospect for not just this charter but in the history of the Sons. And after talking to her father, taking into account what he had to say and the votes, I wanted to say welcome to the Sons Joy.” Her body went numb for a moment before her father ripped her from Juans hold and pulled her into a back breaking hug. She clutched her father and tilted her head back with a howl her victory to the ceiling the room burst into laughter and congratulations. Being placed on her feet she felt a tap on her back she saw Clay holding a vest, smaller than the men's vest, but the same as the others she has seen worn by the other prospects Turning she let him put it on her and smirked as the other sons started whistling and catcalling. Looking at Juan she saw his eyes taking her in, making eye contact she blushed at the lust she saw there, maybe she wasn't the only one who had an appreciation for the way a cut looked on someone, but she doubted anyone normally wore a rainbow tye dye shirt under their cut like she currently was. 

 

Turning back to Clay she hugged him tight and whispered her gratitude and promised him she would prove herself. Being passed around she took cheek kisses from all the Sons, speaking briefly with Chibs who she now knew would be her mentor, before being handed back to Juan Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled up at him, feeling his hands rubbing up and down her back over her cut she hummed. “Not gonna congratulate me, Juan?” He watched her silently for a moment almost seeming to hesitate before pressing his lips against hers. That peace she felt when he touched her was amplified, it was heady and made her sway into the kiss. His tongue teased her lips open and she happily let him in as the taste of weed, whiskey and oddly enough mint flooded her senses as the kiss heated up, his hands clutching her cut into his fist, tugging her body closer, her nails biting into to the back of his neck were all that mattered until they finally heard the sounds of cheering. Juan was the first to pull back smiling that wide grin before turning his flushed face to his brothers and flipping them off. Laughing she looked over and saw them all throwing bills at them yelling about showing some skin, she saw her father smack Tig for that one. Narrowing her eyes she pecked Juice on the lips quickly before leaning down and snatching a handful of the money off the floor and taking off at a dead run yelling over her shoulder “ Don't toss em if you don't want them swiped fuckers!” 

Juice POV  
\----------  
He watched Chibs, Kozik, Jax, and Tig take off after Joy trying to get their money back. He and Hap followed them out and watch four grown ass men chase down a women half their sizes, who seemed to be leaving them in her dust. He saw Hap watching him watch her. He turned his attention to him, sensing this was another one of those advise moments. “She hates her body. She gets it from my Ma and her mother. Both are bigger women.so she stays as healthy as she can which is why people are surprised when she does anything physical and keeps up.” once again hap leaves him to watch Joy. He looks over at her seeing Chibs walking towards him, joy thrown over his shoulder and cursing up a storm. “Chibs put me down before you throw out your fucking back! I'm not one of your boney pieces of ass I'll hurt you!” shaking his head Chibs popped her on the thigh and put her down next to Juice, who wrapped his arm around the panting women. 

“Doncha start that I'm too heavy to be carried around shite with me lovey. An don worry none about my back I may look old but I still got it in me.” he patted her side and headed inside with tig and Kozik behind him. Jax having stopped the chase while he talked to Hap he guessed. Alone again she dug into her bra and pulled out what looked to be a nice wad of bills and smirked at him. Grinning wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side to kiss her temple and pulled her back inside, he pulls her behind the bar where to his surprise she pours herself a jack and coke before handing him a beer. Seems his girl didn't have a taste for beer, he would work on that.He was talking to hap when he noticed she was missing from his side, he looked around the room and found her telling Bobby to go grab a plate, Bobby who was holding Able hesitated for a second before handing Able to Joy. He found himself grinning as she came back over with a wide-awake Able, he held his pinky out to the babe and chuckled when able tried to eat it. “Come on little dude, we talked about this. Eating people is illegal, unless it's a man and a women who….oh shit.” he winches at the smack he gets from Joy, the skin at the back if his neck now burning, but nods “Ok I deserved that.” she smiled at him and moved able so he was resting on her hip instead of laying down. He looked between her and Able and he couldn't lie, she looked good with a baby, he knew it was crazy, hours ago he didn't when fucking know who she was, he still didn't know her completely. But it's like she said, he felt she was meant to be here, she fits here. Surrounded by the music, laughter, and drinks. Holding a baby and smiling at him, she belonged here with them, with him. He felt a hand come down on his shoulder and he looked up to see Hap grinning at him, and in that moment he realized that maybe the only person who understood him was Hap, but he would dwell on that later, for now, he would watch Joy who had moved to the middle of the clubhouse to talk to Jax and Tara while she swayed with their son. He heard Op call them to attention he flipped his shit hearing Lyla announce hers and Ops engagement they all crowded in on him to celebrate, seemed today was really was a good day. 

 

Joy POV  
\----------  
The party stopped about two hours after Opie's announcement. She had made a quick ride back to the hotel she had been staying at to grab her four other duffle bags with Chibs going with her so she could get to know her new mentor a little more, he had filled her in while she packed up her stuff on everything that had happened in Ireland and once they got back he showed her to what would now be her dorm, which was close to her father's thankfully and across the way from Juan's which Chibs found hilarious, the fucker. She was brought back to the moment when she caught Tig and Opie grabbing guns out of the corner of her eye as she was sharpening her throwing knives outside so the shavings would ‘get all over the goddamn floor’ as Gemma had said, she saw a lot of herself in Gemma but something, deep in her mind kept her from getting too close to the women, she wasn't sure what yet but she would find out. Hearing the exchange between Tig and The officer named Unser she rolled her eyes and packed up her now Sharpened knives to follow them in, Tig eyeing the hardware in your hands and wagging his eyebrows.”Should I warn Juicy Boy you like knife play doll, might be a little much for him.” She smirked and shook her head. “Go fuck yourself Tig. You don't worry about what I got in store for Juan.” Opie chuckled and yanked tig away before she stabbed him. She stashed her knives behind the bar before heading towards the chapel and sat between her father and Juan, she gave her dad a smile before turning to rest her forehead on Juan's bicep, grinning when he turns to kiss the top of her head before turning back to his computer. She watched him work for a few moments pointing out a few things she noticed he needed to fix while working on a program and he would nod and ask her how she knew that but before she could answer the Lawyer walks in, a pretty woman with a nice grey outfit on. “This was forwarded to me by Linnys lawyer. I don't understand it but I don't really want too.” She held up the paper and said “20=0 True, 38.358888 - 122.288818 = 2 Million True or False?” 

She knew it was a Morse code of sorts, she really needed to talk to Clay about a secret decoder ring or some shit, she snatches the paper from Clay as she and Juan both look over it while Clay sends out the woman. She knows instantly its Longitude and Latitude, she speaks back the numbers to Juan who types them in, she could hear the others talking as she whispered to Juan. “20 = 0 Linny couldn't get a location.” She nodded silently to piney, she had figured as much. Juan speaks up “These are Longitude and Latitude, see what we get.” She rubs his back as he waits for something to pull up, looking to Clay “Two million is what they want for Jimmy, has to be.” she clenches her eyes shut as Chibs curses across from her, where in the fucking hell will they get that in one fucking day? “Why don't we just show up and take Jimmy? We got enough hardware!” she opens her eyes to glare Tig down, leaning forward she says “You might be ready to die old man but I wanna make it to my next birthday. And how do you even fucking know the coordinates will lead to a safe house if these Russians are as fucking quick as you all seem to say why in the sweet fuck would they give us their safe house address.” Bobby points to her with his Cig “She is right, it won't be a safe house. Will be a drop and pick up, and trust me Putlova will bring an army.” She nodded her thanks and sat back as Juan spoke up “They are right, looks like an access road outside of Rio Vista. Forty Minutes out.” He shifts in his seat to get more comfort, his hand moving to rest on her thigh and she smiles putting her hand over his to give it a squeeze before putting both her hands back on the table. 

She took in everyone's face, seeing the deep lines of worry and panic setting in she sighed, this wasn't good, she jumps a little when Clay speaks, Juan giving her thigh an absent-minded squeeze to comfort her “Opie, tell the lawyer the equation is true.” She stares at Clay in disbelief, was he out of his fucking mind? Was old age finally making him senile? She leans her head back and covers with her hands, scrubbing her hands up and down hard, thankful for a moment that she didn't re-apply makeup when she changed after cleaning her dad's room, or she would look like a racoon, this was shit, she swore she could feel an oncoming headache set in, Juan's hand on her thigh rubbing up and down, she wasn't entirely sure if it was for her comfort or his but she wasn't going to complain it was helping. Until Kozik opened his fucking mouth “How are we supposed to get that Clay? What are we robbing banks now?” she groans and snaps back up on her chair slapping her hands down on the chair “Shut your fucking gob, Kozik, if you have nothing worthwhile to contribute.” She ignored the glare he gave her and was about to lay her head on the table when he decided he wanted the last word “Who invited you to talk at the big boy's table princess? Just because your dad's a son and you have one following you like a little puppy doesn't mean your opinion matters.” 

It was so quiet you could hear the air coming in through the vents for a moment she didn't even breath, she felt her dad's hand grip her forearm rested on the table but she shook it off as she stood and lunged across the table hearing her dad and Juan yell her name she ignored them as she and Kozik hit the ground rolling behind Piney. She was so fucking tired of these macho men asshole talking down to her without knowing the first fucking thing about her, if he wanted to bring up big boy shit he could take this ass whooping like a big boy. She got a few good rib hits on him before she was yanked off him by her dad, Juan moved between them as she struggled to get back at the grinning dick bag on the floor. “How's that for big boy table asshole.” she was shoved roughly back into her seat, she knew fighting wasn't the answer and all it did was fuck up Kozik's ribs and she might be bruised later from her hard landing, she looked up at Clay who was glaring between her and Kozik. “Now that you both have had your little bitch fight do you feel better?” she smirked and glanced to Kozik who was staring at her, he gave her a boyish grin and she couldn't help but chuckle, man was out of his mind and talked to quick out the side of his neck but he learned she wasn't the one who would let him slide by, she nodded to him and leaned back in her seat. 

 

She let her eyes wander over the group as they got back to the topic, the money. How the fuck were they going to get this fucking two million. She knew getting that money wasn't going to be a cakewalk, just as she was about to scream out of frustration Chucky and Jax walk in, Jax seemed to be holding a filing box, he drops it onto the table with a wide grin as Chucky who is standing by Tig starts to explain. “When Tara got kidnapped I tried to tell you guys about this. When I was running the counterfeit operation for Len I was supposed to throw away all the miss prints and dirty runs. Well I didn’t” He points to the box Jax's opens and she almost whimpers seeing him pull out sheet after sheet of printed fifty bills. “Three boxes full of twenties, fifties, and hundreds. Over five mill.” She feels Kozik rush over next to her and Juan who was sitting next to her in shock, she is shaken from her state when Kozik plants and smacking kiss on her and Juan's cheeks. She smiles in disbelief before standing and running over to Chucky, pressing loud and fast kisses all over his cheek “You are my fucking hero Chucky you smart fucker!” she leaves him to run over to Juan who is holding a sheet in his hands, still in disbelief. She laughs and cups his face pulling him into a kiss, he is slow to respond but when he does he tosses the sheet to the table and kisses her back, one of his hands fists into her curls, his other moving to hold her by the neck, sending a wicked shiver down her spine, she giggles and takes his plump bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a playful tug before pulling back enough to breath. They break apart completely hearing Tig as he pulls chucky into his lap, her eyes widen when she sees Tig put his hand under Chuckie's leg but finds herself holding onto Juan as she laughs when she hears what he says “Sit down. I'm going to lend you my hand so you can jerk yourself off. Take it take it!” she falls onto Juan's laugh, her laughter mixing in with Juan's as Chuckie accepts that offer. 

 

20 mins later  
\----------  
She looked up from helping Bobby search for on the prints to watch Juan walk back in, “We got Eddie to loan us his print cutter it's going to take a couple hours.” She nodded and went back to looking at the bills with Boddy, she found something wrong with everyone she looked at. She looked over at Bobby when he said “Every one of these bills is irregular. They look hard enough the Russians will know.” She nodded and passed her stack of bills to Boddy before sitting down next to Juan. “We need some kind of distraction.” She ran a hand through her hair and sighed in frustration. “Putlova’s too smart. I don't see exactly how this is going down without a bloodbath.” She looked at her Dad and Juan, the thought of anything happening to either of them scared her, she just got to see her dad after weeks away and she just found Juan, she didn't want to miss out on what they had growing here. “We should bring everyone. Just in case it does get bloody. I want you there Joy.” She nodded to Clay but her heart was beating a mile a minute, this is what she wanted, to be in the thick of it but she hadn't expected it to be this soon. But she knew she was ready regardless, she smiled when Juan slipped his hand into hers under the table just as her father did the same to her other hand. She would be fine as long as her boys were with her, she would keep everyone safe of course but if anything happened to Juan or her dad, heads would roll. “What if we lined the fakes with real cash? It might give us enough time to get Jimmy out of their before the Russians find out.” she nodded, it wasn't the worst plan she had heard all day, but where would they get the money to do it? Clay might have been an ass for joking about having about forty in his pocket but he was right, she had a grand in her account but that was it. “I know where to get the cash.” Jax says but before he can say where Clay gives him a look before locking eyes with Joy. “Joy go strap up, we have a few hours but I want you ready to go when it's time.” gave him a confused look but nodded, resting her hand on Juan's shoulder and then her dad's before she left.

 

She makes her way slowly to her room, tossing one of her duffles she and Chibs had gotten from the hotel into the bed. Opening it she glanced over her arsenal, she took a deep breath and got to work braiding back her thick curls into a french braid, to keep them out of her face and out of reach of any snatching hands. She pulled out one of the two Kevlar vests she had gotten herself a year ago, cost her a pretty fucking penny but by then she had already made up her mind about the sons, so she knew she would need them along with the weapons she had stockpiled on the bed. She pulled her bright shirt off, knowing this called for something a little more uniform, she looked down at the bright red shoes on her feet and sighed, yeah no. boots, boots for sure. She pulled on one regular black tank top, laying out a normal black hoodie to wear over it, she was strapped herself into the vest before turning back to the duffle full of weapons. She knew she would be taking her Glocks, one suppressed and one not it was kind of her thing she guessed. She pull them out to lay on the bed along with her shoulder holster to put them in. Now for her knives, what should she use? She was trying to decide when there was a knock at her door, looking at the clock she realized she had been staring at her knives for a good ten minutes she sighed telling the person behind the door to come in. Her body relaxes slightly at the sight of her father, he tossed something onto the chair by the door before walking over to her his arms open, she walks over to him and into his open arms. She wasn't scared, he knew she wasn't but she couldn't shake the nerves that were making her fidget and second guess things she logically knew were right. He didn't speak for a long moment, both if them seeming to need a moment to just be near each other. He pulls back and holds her small face in his large, rough hands. “ First time is always nerve-wracking. But you will do fine, this shit is in your blood. But you have to remember not to put me or even Juice over any other brother down there when we do shit like this ok?  
He is Juice I am Happy, just two of your club brothers fighting next to you to get the fuck out of there.” She hates that he is right. When they did shit like this she had to turn off her emotions, he wasn't her dad and Juan wasn't…..well she honestly didn't know exactly but he wasn't anything of hers besides another member of her club when they did shit like this. She needed to remember that. She nodded and turned her head to kiss her dad's wrist. “Help me pick my knives? I'm too fidgety to think straight.”

He chuckles and nods. Moving over to the bed he lets out an impressed whistle. “Where you been hiding all these little girl?” she smiles brightly as she watches him hold up her throwing knives, he had taught her years ago to work with them and honestly she was a crack shot now, she had gotten these for herself two years ago and she hadn't been disappointed. She grabbed the thigh holster from the duffle and strapped it on, holding her hand out to him to hand her the knives so she could put them in place. He nodded once she was strapped, he saw the Glocks on her bed and nodded again but it seemed he was looking for one more thing, and he wasn't finding it. Narrowing his eyes he gave her a look he knew meant he didn't find her funny “Where is the concealed holster I gave you? I don't see it here which means either you left it or your packing now.” she pouted and turned to show him the lump on the small of her back. He had given her the holster a few days after the night she killed those robbers, his words to her when he gave it to her were ‘If you can protect yourself with it you should be able to carry it at all times.’ and she hadn't taken the holster off since, only to shower and sleep, Even then the gun was on her bedside table. He smirks and snatched the holster out of the back of her pants she glares when he pulls the gun out to see the model, he returns her glare when he sees it's the Glock 26 that he lost on his last visit home…..lost being the loose term for her taking it knowing he had another on him. “You're lucky your to old for me to tan your fucking hide kid.” She smirks and takes the holster with the gun inside from him, he stops her from putting it at her back “Put it down the front, not the most comfort but the easiest access if someone is holding you from behind.” She nods and puts the holster in her jeans, shifting at the pressure on her lower abdomen but it wasn't anything she couldn't live with. He helped her strap on her shoulder holster, making sure it was tight and laid against her body, tugging and yanking her to make sure it wouldn't come loose he nodded and gets what he threw onto the chair holding it up to her, she smiles softly It was an older sons hoodie, larger than she was even now as a woman in her twenties and she knew it well. She used to steal it from her father when she was little, wear it around the house like a dress when he was home. She didn't know he kept it, she grabbed it from him and pulled it on, laughing when it fell to mid-thigh on her, she looked up at him and saw him grinning, leaning up she kisses his cheek. “Ok I'm ready.” he nods and slings an arm over her shoulder, pulling her out the door and down the stairs.

 

They make it down the stairs she sees the guys working at the pool table, walking behind juice she kissed between his shoulders over his shirt before resting her forehead there, rubbing her hands up and down his sides for a moment, just feeling the muscles flex and bunch under her forehead. She pats his side and moves to help Tig and Piney with the guns, Tig tries to stop her but she glares at him “If you can name these guns you can help dollface.” the others groan and tell tig they don't have time for this but she holds up her hand to silence them, she got why Tig was doing this, she was a prospect, who was a woman and normally the women he dealt with didn't know their ass from an implant, he was Clay's right hand so he wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing, because he wanted them all safe. That was the only reason she humored him, to rest his worries... “Ok. I see Two TEC 9’s one of which you tried to hide under the bag to trick me and it is suppressed, two KG-9s, one Mac-10, one Taurus PT92 and one Smith & Wesson 639.” the guys were looking between her and Tig for a long moment, before Tig graces her with a smile and kisses her forehead, going back to work he hands her the suppressed TEC-9 and tells her to get to loading the bag. She nods and turns her head to look at Juan, she winks at his awed look before going back to loading the guns and ammo as Clay walks in. “We ready?” she nods and gave Tig the bag to look over as she leans on the pool table. “Yeah, two mill more or less.” She shows him the duffles with the ammo and guns he pats her on the cheek and she rolls her eyes. Seeing Chibs hand them both vests she is glad she had the foresight to put her own on, she sees Chibs look at her with worry when he realized they are out of vest, the others realize it too “You gonna be ok without one babe?” she smirks at Juan and pulls up her hoodie, revealing the vest underneath along with her concealed gun and holster. “Don't you boys worry about little old me. I'm fine.” they all chuckled and she saw Jax still looking a little green around the gills before she could ask he looked at Clay saying “You sure we can't spare one of the prospects?” Clay lets Kozik strap him into the vest as he replies “We don't know what Putlova is gonna show with we need bodies. At Least until we make the exchange.” why would Jax need another vest? She saw her dad walk in “Jax. Tara is here.” it all clicked, Tara was going with them. Or would be close enough to freak Jax out. Before he heads outside she runs for him. “Jax wait!” he stops and turns to her. “I have two vests. One I'm wearing and one up the stairs. I'll get it for Tara it's a little big but it will keep her safe and you worry-free.” the relief on his face was plausible and he pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple in thanks before heading outside.

She turns on her heels and quickly ran to her dorm, snatching the vest off the bed she hauls ass down the stairs seeing the guys all gone she runs for the lot. Seeing Jax talking to Tara she walks over and hands him the vest, giving Tara a peck on the cheek she heads over to the group of men. Her dad and Juan were looking over her bike, speaking in whispers and she didn't like it “Get your greedy eyes off candy. You will make her self-conscious.” They both look at her, Juan reaching over to grab her hand. “We were just talking about changing the color. You stick out like a sore thumb with a red bike in a row of black ones.” her dad nods his agreement, she sighs running her fingers over the glossy paint. “I know. I'll change her soon I just hate the thought of not having gloss paint. I might want to be a son but I don't want my bike matte black ok. Keep that in mind if you guys have ideas or designs on my girl.” her dad shakes his head and heads over to the group as Jax and Clay make them Circle up. She lets Juan drag her by the hand, smiling when Chibs wraps his arm around Juan's shoulder, their friendship was an odd one but she liked that one person besides herself was looking out for Juan's back today. “Ok, no mistakes.” She watched, smiling when a few of the guys pulled Jax into bone-crushing hugs, she had a deep gut feeling she was missing something, something important but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was surprised when Jax moved towards her, pulling her away from Juan and into a hug. She patted his back, not really sure what else to do. He pulls back and grins “You stay whole ok. Don't know what Hap would do. Or Juice for that matter, the boy is wrapped around your finger already poor guy.” she chuckles and pats him on the chest as he lets her go, she sees Juan on his bike talking to Chibs and laughing, the sound of it made her stomach flip and when he caught her looking he winked. “I'm wrapped around his finger too.” Jax chuckles and pats her on the arm, going to talk to the other prospects, she walks over, giving her dad a brief but bone-deep hug “I love you dad.” he squeezes her just a little bit tighter and kisses the top of her head, keeping his nose in her hair as he says “I love you too little girl.” She nods and pulls back letting him get into the van before making her way to Juan who was straddling his bike, she stands next to his bike and holds his face in her hands, making him look up at her from his place in the bike. She presses a deep kiss to his lips, she didn't like the tight feeling in her gut after watching Jax hug the guys, it was almost like they were saying sorry, but what for? She lets it all go in that kiss, sighing at the mint taste on his tongue as he kissed her back almost desperately, she knew this life isn't guaranteed and with what they did they upped the chances of dying dramatically so she took what she could from him before pulling back, smiling softly at his blown out gaze and kiss-swollen lips. “You and I are going to get out of this alive. Then I'm going to make you my old man Ortiz.” She didn't give him a chance to reply before making way to her own bike at the end.

 

Following behind her father and Chibs they made it to the drop point in no time, she had been mentally shutting down everything that she didn't need, cutting off her emotions as best as possible like her dad said. Be in the moment, every son is the same, protect them with your life and they will do the same. Once they all got to the drop point they realized they had a moment before Putlova showed up Clay directed her to stand with Juice and Tig near the car. Having seen how fast she was he knew she would get the guns to them if it got ugly, she nodded and got herself situated between Juan and Tig. Her behind the door of the van, Tig in front and Juan behind her both ready to hand out the guns as she handed them off, she aches a cold brow at Tig as he looks between her and her father for a moment, their faces twin masks of stone and he says “Oh yeah. She is your kid hap.” She smirks at the sound of her father's deep chuckle but quickly drops it as she looked around taking stock of where everybody was, her dad, miles, and Phil were at the back, Jax and Clay were a little ways in front of her and Bobby was watching the road from his place by the bikes. As two black SUVs pulled up her whole body tensed, this was it. She shifted her weight, leaning against the side of the van, right next to the open door where the gun duffles were. Her eyes behind the dark ray bans bounced between all the Russian men before her, five to nine in their favor, it made her feel a little better but bullets always have a way of even out things so she kept on her guard. She feels the anxious energy rolling off Tig and Juan and it makes her bounce her leg a little as they all watch the Russians check the money. 

Her shoulders lose some of the tension as one of the Russian goons hands Jimmy to Clay, she pushes herself off the car and moves to the back with her dad as Clay hands Jimmy to Bobby where he pushes him to her father. Jimmy looks at her in confusion, never having seen her before he grins “Hello there girly. What are you doing with such grim company?” she gives him a blank stare before shoving him face first into the van, drawing a chuckle from her father. She jogs to her bike, quickly pulling on her helmet and revving up, the window of time they have is small before Putlova looks at the money again. She follows behind Juan as they race to meet Tara at the exchange point, pulling up she hears the van tires screech as her dad halts to a stop. She keeps her eyes on the slope they came from, watching for any signs of the Russians. The exchange is fast and she knows Miles and Phil are going with Tara so all they need to do is get out of there and make sure they don't run her dad off the road when they finally did notice the money was shit.  
She sees Tara pull off and book it out of the corner of her eye, the second half is done. Now to get back to the garage with no one dead or bleeding, she hears tires before she sees them. “Russians go go go!” they take off and the van follows right behind her, the Russians close in and her blood starts to pump the second she hears gunfire she whips out her dad's Glock 26 from the holster down her jeans and turns back opening fire alongside Tig on the Russians SUV’s. They all halt at a block aid and she wants to shoot them all down, she feels someone jump on the back of her bike and knew it was her dad, seeing the agent wave them on she floors it. As they get far enough away she tilts her head back and howls her victory, hearing her dad do the same, she was on a high she never experienced before and she would be lying if she said she wasn't already addicted to it. She sees Jax branch off but is too excited to really question it, Making back to the garage she's jumped off her bike and laughed, turning to her dad she grinned wildly, her eyes bright and her blood pumping. “What a fucking rush!” her dad chuckles and snatches her up onto his arm, swinging her around “So fucking proud of you, shooting at those Russians. Make an old man shed a fucking tear.” She giggles when her dad puts her down only to be pounced on by Tig as he lifts her fireman style over his shoulder and spins her around “You little ball of piss and vinegar I swear if you weren't Haps kid and Juice wouldn't kill me in my sleep I would kiss you!” she kicks her legs and beats on his back, demanding to be let down. He sets her down and she sways and almost falls, but thankfully Juan appears at her side, she lets him pull her into his chest. She looks up at him and smiles “Remember what I told you before we left?” the slow grin that takes over his face is fucking brilliant, he nods “What do you think about what I said?.” Her high was slowly but surely mellowing, she wished it would stay so she could get through this conversation without feeling anxious but she needed to know before she invested more in him. He moves his hands to cup her face, she wraps her hands around his wrists “It's been a day, not even a full day. And if one of my brothers acted like I do with you after that amount of time I would be skeptical as hell I was kicking myself and calling myself stupid for wanting you as much as I do. But then you said something that clicked a few things into place you said ‘You came to me in the parking lot. Because you were meant too, I connected with you because I was meant too.’ normally I would say that's horse shit, but I think your right. You were meant to be with me, this feels right. I'm not gonna fight this.” 

She smiles brightly, leaning up on her toes to press what was going to be a quick kiss on his lips, but it seemed Juan had other ideas. His hands moved from her cheeks to the back of her head, holding her in place as kiss took on a different heat, she moved her hands from his wrists to around his waist, pulling her hard body closer and moans when he turns her pressing her back to the wall next to the garage. She wanted to feel his body closers, and as she moved to slide her hand up the back of his shirt she heard her father's voice “Hey! I might be ok with Juice but it doesn't mean I wanna see his tongue down your throat little girl!” they both jump apart, faces flush and lips kiss swollen they face the grinning group of men, she flips them off and grabs Juan's hand, tugging him over to them. They all take in this moment of peace, her rested against her dad's side, her arm to the side where her hand is connected to Juan's as they laugh together after an intense job well done. But sadly today wasn't done with them just yet, she hears another bike pulling in, looking over she grins seeing its Jax but they smile is short-lived when she sees he wasn't alone. 

 

They all stand to attention see the ATF van, she, her father and Juan stick close as they watch a blonde woman who she guessed was Stahl from the info Chibs had told her. She already didn't like the woman as she spoke to Clay “Where is Jimmy? I can have a dozen agents here to shred this white trash shit hole.” She let go of Juan as he made his way to the closed Garage where Taras cutlass still held Jimmy, on Clay's order they open it and pull Jimmy from the trunk. After all that work and stress this is what it comes down too!? She was foaming at the mouth and she wasn't the only one, Juan looked down right pissed as the agents took Jimmy from him and Tigs hands. She moved to walk forward but her father grabs her arm and walks with her, making sure she doesn't let her temper get the better of her. She didn't like this, and before she could state the obvious question Clay did it for her “How did you know he was here?” the look she tossed to Jax made it all lock into place…….she could practically hear the locks as they tumbled in her mind and she grips her dad and Juan's arms as she got dizzy….the money…..from Stahl, he vanished after they got Jimmy…..he was meeting Stahl…..oh god her VP ratted. “Because your VP made a deal.”

She watched in horror as Jax lunged for Stahl, she moved with her father and Juan as they zero in on Jax, a rat…..they would kill him. She heard Tig yelling “You made a fucking deal!? Jax what the actual fuck!” she looks to Bobby, a normally calm man, but right now as he shoves Jax shouting “You ratted! You ratted!” she takes deep breaths trying to keep it together as he wails “I had no choice! Look at everything we would be facing!” she watches Clay crowd in on Jax “You knew even before we had Jimmy that you were going to turn him over to this bitch!?” it all blurs as Juan, screams at Jax about the men in Ireland she feels tears clouding her vision as Gemma tries and fails to appeal to Clay but he wasn't having it “Your dead you hear me?! DEAD!” Her blood turns cold, as officers move in on Juan and her father, she grips their arms as tight as she can, once they start to yank them away she clings to her father, she had never seen him arrested and it was something she never wanted to see again. She sobs and clings to him, her arms around his neck as the officer tries to pull her off not knowing she is his daughter “Back off she is my kid.” She was grateful the officer gave her a moment, her father hugs her tight, she could barely breathe and her back popped under the pressure but she didn't care. “Please don't go, dad. I just got here please don't leave again.” he presses kisses to her forehead. “I know. I know little girl. I'll be ok. Go to Juan before they put him in the truck. Write to me, visit me I love you, little girl.” She nodded as he is yanked harshly from her grip, her body jerks with her sobs but she wipes her eyes with the sleeve of her dad's hoodie she was wearing and looks around to see them cuffing one of his hands and she sobs his name, he looks up in time to catch her with his free arm as she collides with him. She clings to him, pressing quick kisses to his neck and jaw, she feels them pull on her, trying to get her off him but she whimpers and clings tightly “A minute man, please? Look at her. She is practically hyperventilating.” the officers hesitate, seeing she actually is on the verge of hyperventilating and let him hold her. He cups her face in his hands, she looks up at him as her chest heaves rapidly. “Joy breath, please. I don't want you to pass out please baby girl.” She tries to stop, his lips press kisses to her overheated face after a second she is only Whimpering now. He makes her lock eyes with him “Listen to me carefully. Talk to Phil he has two letters just for you, stick with the prospects. And listen to Chibs while I'm gone. Write to me Baby I'm gonna need you to keep me sane in there. I want to know all about you by the time I'm out because I can't be your old man without knowing everything about you right?” tears leak out the corners of her eyes and over his hands holding her face. She nods “Right. My old man.” he gives her a weak grin and pressed a hard close mouth kiss to her lips before she is yanked away from him with a scream of rage. Kicking and screaming for her Dad and Juan the officer dropped her on the ground at Gemma feet who pulled her up and clung to her shaking as she watched not only her MC fall apart but her son be condemned to die a rat by her own old man.

The lawyer at her side holds her hand out for the folder Stahl had just written in she listened to the evil bitch as she said “Your clients will be out in three years. If they don't kill anyone parole in fourteen months” She nodded and pushed past Stahl with a snarl, the woman rubbed her shoulder but kept her smirk. She walked over to Phil and Miles giving them weak smiles as rubbed her back, she glances at the back of the ATF van seeing it open she locks eyes with her dad, mouthing I love you to him before looking at Juan, seeing him watching her with a sad look. She felt her heart breaking, she would stick this out with him, she wouldn't abandon him. She cupped her hands around her mouth yelling towards the van “Your mine Juan Carlos.” his smile brightens as they close the door on him. Phil and Miles chuckle before straddling their bikes, she follows suit guessing they were meant to follow the boys to Stockton. She rode with the prospects a good few miles hearing Miles phone go off he reads it and looks to Phil sharing a nod they pull off and honk a few times before speeding off, lingering for a moment she smiled and tilted her head back and let out a loud howl, hearing two answering ones she laughed through the tears in her eyes and follower the other back to teller-morrow.

 

Once they got there she walks up to Phil she asked him for her letter. He went through what seemed to be a stack before handing her two of them. Nodding she went into the clubhouse, stopping by her room she grabs her sleep clothes and goes into Juan's room she puts the letters on his neatly made bed and she strips down, but pulls back on her father's hoodie, needing to have him and Juan close right now. She crawls into the bed, pressing her face into one of his pillows taking in his scent, she reaches down and grabs the letters  
She knows by the writing the first is her father's.

My joy

If you're reading this then the plan worked. Jax isn't a rat, this was all a plan and if it all worked out then Stahl is also dead . I'm so sorry we didn't tell you, little girl. But it was a club vote, it would have made you an accessory, and I'm many things but I'm not strong enough to watch you be hauled away in cuffs where I or samcro can't reach you. I never wanted you to see me arrested because I knew it would hurt you, I'm sorry you will see me like that. 

This probably won't be last time either, I just hope you know I don't regret this life, it put food in your mouth and got you the life you lead until now. Gave me brothers who helped me grieve for your mother. You remind me so much of her when you laugh or smile, I'm glad you're more her than me. I have never been a good man Joy but you make me a good father. I'm going to stop here because this mushy shit isn't my thing. Write to me, little girl.

P.s Trust your gut about Juice. If it had to be any of these assholes I'm ok with it being him…...anyone by Tig…….

Love Dad.

She dropped his letter, taking a minute to let it sink in, he had known all along that he would be getting arrested and he hadn't told her. She understood why he and Juan kept it from her, samcro had no reach in female prisons and she would have been on her own. Didn't mean she wasn't upset about being left out, just meant she understood. She grabbed Juan's letter, taking in his handwriting with a smile. 

 

Joy

I left this for you because I know you might need it. You're too smart to not know something wasn't right. The second you left to get ready we voted on letting not just you but Gemma as well into the plan. I'm sorry it went down this way but please understand why it did. Today has been one of those days where everything shifts on its head, there I am content in my life just glad to be out of the cold and wet Ireland weather and you pull up on your red as hell Dyna (she needs new paint babe you know it.) And flash those pretty gold eyes at me and I'm fucking done for. You hand Tig his ass, melt into this life like you were made just for it, you know what I talk about when I go into tech mode, and when it comes down to business you put in work. You were right Joy, you were meant to come here not just for your dad. You were meant to come here for me.

By now I'm being put in my cell and already penning another letter to you. Fourteen months is a long time and if I'm honest with myself I hope that you will stick with me through this. I know it was only a day but something with us is right Joy and I'm selfish enough to not ask questions and run full tilt with this and you. I want to know everything about you. Past, present and future. Because when I get out I plan to make your future my business. When I get out will you be with the other to come get us? First thing I want out of this gate is your smile and apple scented curls…..and maybe a taste or two of those beautiful lips. 

Yours.  
Juan

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joy's Outfit One

https://www.polyvore.com/untitled/set?id=234214995

Joy's Outfit Two

https://www.polyvore.com/untitled/set?id=234219460

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you are slowly falling in love with Joy and Juan's relationship. Let me know your thoughts and I'll see you next time.


	3. Release day, Weddings and....Russians?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's funny. How one day can change the way you see yourself and how you see life around you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexy time is ahead. But keep your pants on...they do. lol
> 
> P.s.I own nothing except Joy Elizabeth Lowman

Juice POV  
\-------------------------  
It's funny. How one day can change the way you see yourself and how you see life around you, it had been fourteen long months since he had been ripped out of joys arms and taken to Stockton with the guys. He had left that lot with one thought to keep him company, that someone out there was missing him, he hadn't realized how much of a difference that made. It made it easier knowing after this he would be out there with her, building something that he could be proud of and something he could call only his, but it also made the days slower, knowing he was here and not already there with her. She had done what he asked her to do, she wrote to him every day, she wrote her mornings down for him, talked of her dreams which ranged from nonsensical world’s of colors or things she couldn't even piece together. Or dreams she had of him, of a home with him and with her, that made the ache in him a bittersweet one, Knowing he wasn't the only one with those dreams but having no way to help her make it real yet. She told him about the day to day club things, how she fought Kozik in the ring one day and he almost had a heart attack along with her father, but once he saw her, he saw no lasting damage and the shit eating grin she gave him with her black eye made him chuckle even now. He loved to get those two letters a day from her even if he was a day behind and if he didn't get them she kept sending them anyway, when they had gone on lockdown for a few days for something he came back to a stack of letters and honestly he never got over the feeling of opening them, she poured her life out before him on those pieces of paper. Her life with hap as her father had been nothing like he imagined it, Hap was what he had wanted in his own absent father, she told him of the men before him and surprised him when she spoke of the women before him as well, he had no issue with her sexuality. He had just never heard of it before, she had told him she was Pansexual which he honestly had no clue that existed but once she spelled it out as her not caring one way or the other for gender he understood it. He can't lie and say the thought of her with other women didn't get him hot under the collar, he told her so when she visited him after that letter, he was only a man after all. He loved her letters but visitation days were what he craved, get his fix of being close to her.

He would call her sometimes when he just needed to hear her voice, normally he was content with her letters but when his cell was too quiet, and the voice of his deep doubts would whisper to him, tell him she wasn't waiting, she found him worthless. He wouldn't sleep those nights until her letter the next day, seeing in black and white her telling him she missed him. He was surprised one day when the voices were just so loud in his head, all his doubts roaring to life with no real reason, even with her letter he was climbing the walls before noon He had been fidgety and quick to anger and finally hap had enough yanked him up by the back of his shirt, pushing him towards the building telling him to take his call to Joy, get his shit together or get his ass beat by his girls dad, wasn't a hard choice to make. She had been surprised by him calling in place of her father but the happiness in her voice soothed his doubts, he could hear music playing in the background and when she sang without realizing like she did that day they smoked together, the voices stopped, he had no doubts, no insecurity, just her fucking voice. She didn't hear him talking for a moment thinking he had stopped because of her singing she had apologized but he cut her off, telling her not to stop. She didn't ask why he needed it, but she sang to him as she cleaned. When his time was up he told her to visit him when she could and said his goodbye, the voices didn't keep him awake for a week after.

It was right to say over these last few months he had found a safe harbor in Joy. She kept his secrets, she knew about his dad leaving, his life in Queens, he told her about running away here to Charming and the years between then and meeting her. He shook himself, looking down at her last letter he got yesterday morning, today was release day, his whole fucking body was one big nerve, knowing she was out there. His hands twitched with a need to grip handfuls of her insane curls, taste her, feel her soft body against his and just take her into his fucking bones. Knowing she was here not just for her dad but for Him, a man could get used to feeling cared about like that.

Dear Juan,

This is it! We fucking did it! Tomorrow we come to pick you and the guys up from Stockton and I know I might not sleep much because I'm so excited, Chibs has been telling me to calm down and go do something in the garage, and yes I painted the fucking bike, candy is now black and if you or my dad ask one more time I'll shoot you both in the foot with your own side arms. These months without all of you have been hard on the club but I feel you and my father's absence the most. Staying in your room has helped with the loneliness and for the hundredth time thank you for not freaking out when I first told you, I know your OCD fucks with you sometimes so I'm glad me in your space didn't trigger anything. Oh and your secret has been learned Juan Carlos Ortiz I found your stash of mints! I made sure to reimburse you once I got addicted to them myself. Now we can both be minty.

I don't have to dream about waking up to you anymore Juan, you'll be home with me. I can keep you close and take you in like I dream about, touching your skin, breathing in the scent of the body wash you use that I keep stocked up on for days when I want to have your smell all over me. These months of writing to you, visiting you, hearing your New York accent that gets me weak over the phone, whispering nonsense and promises. It reminded me of a poem I saw in school once. About wanting the know a person fully.

Tell me

What makes your

Blood boil

And what makes

Your skin soft

I want to

Know how your

Soul tastes

Before you take your clothes off

I know your physically handsome Juan I'm not blind. But through these letters, I have seen the man you are and the man I will help you become but haven't seen in yourself. I used to always think I would be like my dad, except I feared deep down I would never find the love he found in my mom and I would never feel what he felt no matter how brief he got to feel it anyway. But I got lucky, I found you. And even though it's only been a year and two months with little physical contact. I feel like I know what makes you, you and you know me like no one does, even my father. We aren't perfect people Juan we both have demons, and we aren't without baggage but I'm not looking for someone with a clean slate babe. I'm looking for someone whose baggage matches mine. Anyways let me stop being mushy before I slip around the guys and I catch hell for it.

Thank you for suggesting I write to the others besides you and dad. I've come to realize why you do like Tig since I started writing to him. He isn't all bad, just very….unique? I guess you could say and Bobby is going to teach me some recipes which has me excited, you know I love to cook. Clay told me a lot of the clubs history but wasn't very personal which is fine, me and Jax mostly talked about how he was healing up and stories about Able and Thomas. Never thought I would be good with kids but it's fun to watch them when I'm not working for Gemma at the garage, makes me want some of my own one day. Things at Clear Passages are fine, everyone is excited for you to be back. I have everything from the past fourteen months on your desks in your room so you can go over it. I'm ready for this distance between us to be over Juan, I want to cling to you and not let go for a while. I'll see you on the other side handsome.

Yours always

Joy

He chuckled at the image of Joy watching them hop around on one foot after shooting the other. His girl wasn't altogether sane but he wasn't either so they worked, he knew Joy had issues with anxiety no matter how tough she seemed she had issues just like they did. He was socially awkward as well, the club helped so he had suggested she write to the guys. Getting to know the brothers on the outside was easy. She saw them every day at work or for club business, but Tig, Bobby, Jax, and Clay weren't on the outside, all of them came to him or Hap about her letters. Hap was surprised but pleased. He and Hap talked about Joy as a kid. It broke his heart a little to know Joy had been picked on a lot since she was so quiet and very intense from a young age like her dad, and even from a young age, she had a little meat on her bones which made her a target twice over. Knowing she still had fears of other people's reactions pissed him off. So he admitted to encouraging her and once they knew why they hopped on board. Nothing else to do here really and slowly but surely they all loved Joy in one way or the other.

He had been surprised that his girl loved poetry. No one, not even her father knew she was romantic at heart, but the guys didn't know he was either so it was understandable. She always found a way to put a poem in a few letters once she realized he liked it, school hadn't been his favorite thing but he had liked to read. Poems weren't his thing but now, he could see the reason they made whole books of them, he saw more into Joy's soul when she sent him poems then he could with any letter she sent. And at the risk of sounding whipped as fuck, he found his girl was beautiful in every aspect, her soul included, he planned to make sure she understood that once he got his hands on her.

He looks up when he hears a bang on his bars seeing the guard telling him it's time he jumped into action, fourteen long fucking months and Joy was outside waiting for him. Fuck moving slowly. He met up with his brothers in the release room, putting on his rings and hooking his wallet to his jeans he looked at the door, bouncing from foot to foot he looks over to see Hap grinning at him. He chuckles when hap pats him on the back “Let's see our girl.” he nods and heads out the door, his brothers by his side, heading for his girl.

Joy POV  
\-------------------------

She was bouncing from foot to foot. She heard Chibs yell “I swear to god lass if you dont stop fucking hoping around ill make a stew out of you” she stuck her tongue out at her Scottish mentor, her relationship with Chibs had started off ok if not very fragile. The first few weeks without the guys were oddly quiet, and she had felt the absence of her father and Juan so deeply that the guys rarely knew she was around because of the quiet nature she took on as she tried to sort out her sadness alone. But one night a few weeks after the arrests she got way too drunk for her own good when everyone left, not realizing anyone was still in the garage she had crawled up onto the roof. Her sobs echoed across the lot, she hadn't known Chibs had been there until he was holding her and rocking her like her father used to after a nightmare. She had left her pain on the roof after that night and Chibs had found ways to draw her from the depths of her mind when she got unfocused, a touch to the back, a playful tug on one of her wayward curls. Chibs was someone she saw as another father to her, but he would never be like her dad, and they were both fine with that.

But today she had no sadness in her, Juan was getting out along with her dad. Plus she hadn't slept but two hours last night so she might have had a few cups of coffee to compensate for the lack of energy. Kozik put his hands on her shoulders to calm her but all that seemed to do was get him smacked in the stomach when she thrust her helmet at him and pushed away with a warning glare, making sure he puts her helmet on her bike before joining Chibs a safe distance away. After their fight in the chapel she and Kozik continued to snarl at each other for months after the guys went in, finally Chibs, having had enough tossed them in the ring outside, Kozik refused to hit a girl until she punched him dead in the mouth saying she had no issue hitting a bitch. After ten minutes of them fighting Chibs made them hug it out and they hadn't fought for real since, but he couldn't resist teasing her claiming he always wanted a sister and that day the boys really got to see what she was capable of as a fighter so it was all a win in her book. Even though Juan and her Dad were pissed, they understood the need for it and let it go, reluctantly. She comes back to the moment when she sees movement behind the gate she moves as close as she can to get a better look.

Looking closely she knew it was them, the closer they got she saw Juan in the middle, she felt her mouth water, his hair covering his tattoos on either side of his skull and his once smooth jaw now sporting some scruff, her eyes traced his body and she clenched her thighs as a pulse of arousal warms her core. She had visited him last month, but she hadn't gotten a very good look at his body, but with civilian clothes on, his shirt sleeves clinging to his biceps and now she can see how much bigger his chest had gotten. Oh yeah, she might be a little obsessed with her man but who the hell wasn't? How in the hell did she get lucky enough to call him hers? Once he was close enough they locked eyes and the grin that spread across his handsome face had her bouncing in place. She had eyes for no one but him, she got in a stance that had her ready to run for him making the guys watching her chuckle and finally when he got past the gate she took off, her body colliding with his making both of them grunt. Her mouth finds his and the world around them dims, she slides her hands into his hair liking the fact that she could give it a teasing tug when his hand slides down to take a rough handful of her ass. She doesn't know how long they stand there, lips locked and cheasts heaving but she is ripped from him with a surprised scream hearing her father chuckle she giggled and let him swing her around. Her legs dangling off the ground and her father laughed into her now wild curls “I missed you, Joy.” Her eyes watered and she turned to wrap her arms around his neck so she could cling to her father tightly, her eyes connecting with Juans once more, she catches him grinning at her as she tried to push down those emotions. Today was a happy day, her boys were home and she could keep them safe now. She kissed her father's shoulder next to her cheek “I missed you too dad. I love you.” he pressed kisses to the top of her head. “I love you too my joy.”

Being released she felt arms wrap around her from behind, leaning back into Juan's warm, hard chest she felt him press his lips to her cheek, she felt his hands caress her stomach and sides sending warm shivers down her spine. She could feel him chuckle as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder placing teasing nips along the skin not covered by her cut. She wanted to whimper when his hand moves to her jaw, he grips it in his hand, turning her face to the side so she looked at him. His eyes are darker than usual, she knows being able to touch her like this is heady, fuck having him this close, his hands touching her even over her clothes was making her knees want to give out. But sadly they had too many people around to do much, she smiles as his hand moves from her jaw to her cheek, his thumb brushing her bottom lip back and forth. Planting a kiss on the pad she turns her focus back to the guys as they laugh and fuck around.

As she watched the Sons hug and shit talk. Seeing movement to the side she saw Chibs heading for Juan, who was too into her neck to notice, with a wicked look on his face she had come to recognize she swiftly moved out of the way when the Scott snatched Juan up and hugged him before he started tugging at the hair on Juan’s head. “Men.” She sighed and snatched Juan's stuff from the ground where he dropped it during their collision before heading to her bike to store it away to let him catch up with his brothers. She looked at Tig and Kozik and felt a small stab of worry in the pit of her stomach, she and Kozik were ok but he and Tig were another story. She knew some of the issues he had trying to patch over with Tig always being the roadblock so, color her surprised to see them hug it out and laugh, she decided to be nosey.

She walked over to hear the conversation and giggled, drawing their attention. Tig wraps an arm around her shoulder planting a greeting kiss on her head as he poked fun at Kozik. “Knew you would patch in while I was gone ya pussy.” Kozik smirked and tapped Joy on the jaw in a teasing jester before replying. “Only pussy in this club is Joy here.” All the Sons chuckled including Juan and her dad. She narrowed her eyes and faked a shot for Kozik's Jewels making him flinch back and hold himself. “You're just mad my pussy isn't on the menu you sick dick fucker. Also mad this pussy spanked you in front of all your friends” Tig chuckled and pushed her towards her bike as the other straddled theirs. Getting next to Juan she pressed a kiss to his temple before leaning in to whisper. “You, on the other hand, have full access to this pussy Juan Carlos.” She watched him tilt his head back and groan before giving her a half-hearted glare, that would teach him to tease her when she couldn't make him pay up, the fucker knew she had a biting fetish. He reached for her but she ducked out of his reach and straddled her bike between his and her dad's Finally they would be home again, and it would finally feel like a real home again.

Juice POV  
\-------------------------

She was evil, beautiful but evil. He tried to keep his focus on the road but with her next to him it was almost impossible. What she had whispered in his ear had him hard as fucking stone, the image of her laid out on his bed, legs wide for him to have his taste was something he had thought about while away from her, her whiskey-soaked voice calling him by his real name did insane things to him and his sanity and he honestly fucking loved hearing her call him Juan, no one called him that anymore unless he was under arrest. He was shaken from his thoughts they had stopped at the site for something called Charming Heights, looking at all the acres they had knocked out he knew it would be big, who the fuck could afford something like this? Not the people who lived here which meant, new families, more people rolling it. No, this shit wasn't a good fucking idea, at least on their half it wasn't good. But he didn't get much time to dwell on it before they were moving again, rolling into town he sees nothing much had changed and he was thankful for that. He heard the sound of sirens and wanted to scream, fucking hell can he not escape cops for one fucking day? He wanted to go home and face plant into his bed, eat some real fucking food and catch up with his girl. Was he asking too much? He didn't fucking think so.

They halt at the improvised blockade, he kept his glasses and helmet on hoping this wouldn't take long and they could be in their way. “Well now. You the welcoming committee I presume? Have to say I was hoping for flowers. Maybe even a cake.” he heard Joy snicker, fucking Clay, and his theatrics. But it seemed the officer was willing to humor him judging by the smile on his face “Sorry no cake.” at the rate and speed they were going this would take all day and if he was honest he just wanted to be done with this song and dance bullshit. Apparently, he wasn't the only one, Jax speaks up “What the hell is this man?” he sees his just-released brothers zero in on the officer, seemed he wasn't the only one curious “This is just a friendly heads up. Charming is now under the jurisdiction of the San Joaquin sheriff department. My name is Lt. Roosevelt, Charming substation is my command.” great, first they break ground for luxury homes, and now Charming PD is gone. Taken over by San Juan. He eyed the officer from behind his glasses as he made his way bravely down the line between all their bikes as Jax's having had enough of Roosevelt said “Well you got to show everyone how big your stick is teddy. Can we go now?” Roosevelt glances over all of them before stopping between him and Joy. “The conditions of your release state that no gang colors or identify clothing may be worn in public.” he feels his blood boiling, fourteen long months in that shit hole, just to be told he couldn't even wear his cut out in the open? Who the fuck was this guy? “We aren't a gang Roosevelt. We are a motorcycle club.” he leans up when he heard the venom in Joy's voice. He sees her glaring ahead of her refusing to give Roosevelt, who was staring at her, eye contact. “Ah Ms.Lowman didn't see you there. Out to pick up your father and…..Mr.Ortiz was it?” he was confused, no one outside the club knew him and Joy's connection. She didn't speak for a moment, prompting Roosevelt to continue “Regardless what you say about your club. The federal government disagrees Ms.Lowman, so the next time I see any of you who were released today wearing your cuts. They will belong to me. We clear?” not getting a response he walks back up the line, signaling the other officers to move the blockade “Welcome home gentlemen.” they move through the blockade swiftly, his thoughts racing. Luxury homes bringing in rich assholes, since those said rich assholes were planning to come here that meant Charming PD wasn't enough so they had been trampled and taken over by San Joaquin. This wasn't the home he left fourteen months ago and honestly it was worrying him, and that shit with Roosevelt and Joy. Obviously, he had missed something that happened or she had failed to tell him. Either way, he was going to find out. 

Joy POV  
\-------------------------

Fucking Roosevelt made her skin crawl. Pulling into the garage she quickly made her way to the picnic table, through the crowd of people waiting to welcome home the boys, she just needed a second to collect herself. Forgoing a stiff drink she snatched a sprite from the cooler, I'm sitting on the picnic table bench she pulled her cigarette case from her cut pocket and pulled out one of her pre-rolled joints. She knew Church would happen soon so she wanted to be somewhat level headed and lot more relaxed. She knew that her father or Juan would want to know what was going on with Roosevelt, she was angry at herself for keeping it from them but she never wanted to bring them bad news. Her old worry of being a burden always roaring to the surface when she even thought about telling them so she kicked back and watched the boys settle in, waiting for one or both of hers to seek her out. Seeing Jax and his kids, the pure happiness on his face as he watched Tara and his newest son was honestly beautiful, she felt her tension slowly easing, a shadow stepped in front of her and looking up she found her father. Handing him the blunt she leaned forward so he could sit on the table behind her, boxing her in between his knees. Leaning her head on his knee he played with her hair for a moment, letting the feeling of being back in contact with her dad bring her some amount of peace, he handed her back the blunt once he had his hit and she took her own before closing her eyes and spoke “I was riding with Chibs on his bike one night because I got shit faced and higher than a kite and wanted to go to the store for ice cream or some drunk shit like that. We get there and I walk in without Chibs telling him to keep the bike running because since it was so late it wouldn't be long, apparently, I didn't notice teddy following me until I'm snatching up a pint of strawberry. He asked me if Chibs was pimping me out…..he asked if Chibs was my fucking pimp dad.” she snarls and looks up seeing Juan standing next to the picnic table and from the look on his face he had heard what she said. She needed to put some bells on both of them. She reached her hand out to him and sighed when he sat on the ground before her, she leaned her head down pressing a kiss to his upturned forehead. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Or you dad I just…..I wanted to be a source of good news, not burden you with my shit out here..so I didn't tell you, either of you and now I see that was wrong.”

Neither man spoke for a moment, Juan stole the blunt from her took his hit and handed it back. Once he exhaled he spoke “Remember the day you sang to me? And a few days later after you visited? I told you why I needed that and what happened. I didn't want to burden you because I'm a mental case, but you told me it wasn't a burden. That you care about me and want me to talk to you when something isn't right, and I have since then. So what did I do or say to give you the impression that our deal wasn't Fifty fifty babe? And Hap is your dad you are never a burden to him.” she saw his point, she had never felt like his problems were a burden, she wanted to share his load to ease his mind, all he wanted was to return the gesture in kind. “Your right, we are fifty fifty. I should have told you both, forgive me?” she looked between them, smiling when her father pressed a kiss to the top of her curls, ever a man of few words her dad, she focused on Juan. He hadn't responded, he turned his head to look at her, the look on his face as he stared at her took her breath away. “I'm your old man babe. I'll always forgive you but I need you and me to be fifty fifty Joy. No more talk of burdens, worries or not stressing each other out ok? If we can't talk to each other we won't make it Joy and I want to make it with you more than anything.” he takes her hand and brings it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her palm he graces her with a smile. And she knows all is ok now, she leans down and steals a kiss from his smiling lips before leaning back into the cradle between her father's legs, using his stomach as a headrest she smiles watching everyone settling in….but the silence is broken she Hap says “When the fuck did I say you could be her old man?” they are all silent for a second before all three of them start laughing, everyone in the lot turns to watch the small group at the other table. No one noticing Gemma snapping a picture.

20 min later  
\-------------------------

She watched the ones who just got out get their shares from the past fourteen months. She knew a good amount of dad's would go to Nana but now that she got the same amount he would have more to work with which was another reason she joined. Her dad had done enough, it was her turn to put in work, she had been sending more of her share then his like he asked and when she told him in the parking lot not twenty minutes ago he asked her if she was really ok with that. She told him she had been saving and investing in the right places, she told him she wanted to buy a house sometime soon for her and Juan. Grinning at the pleased look on her old man's face, Her old man. That was still new to her, she never really said it out loud unless the guys were picking on her by picking on Juan and then she would tell them to leave her old man alone without thinking, they would grin and her, showing her their real angle making her flushed and stutter. After a while, she would just beat a swift retreat to the clubhouse or garage office while they chuckle, asshole the lot of them.

She saw Juan playing with the envelope, itching to open it up and count but she tapped his leg and shook her head before nodding to Clay. “Piney, Op, Chibs Kozik and let's not forget the clubs favorite Daughter Joy.”She grins when Kozik reaches around Juan to push her head to the size teasingly “You all did an outstanding Job holding us together. Making this little job work. Thank you.” she blows Clay a kiss much to the amusement of her brothers “We just cluttered out the day to day brother. Joy kept Gemma stress free which kept us stress free. Good girl ya got there Juicy boy.” She winks at Chibs when Juan picks up her hand to press a kiss to the back of it. “You all have my deepest appreciation” She nodded as they others clapped, Bobby, banging his stack of envelopes on the table.

She sensed something still was weighing heavy on their king's crown, she was right. “ So you know anything new with our mayor's little McMansion utopia? ” she looked down at the table, figures they would get right to, so she runs a hand through her hair before speaking. “Rich pricks are fleeing Stockton. The city is a war zone.” The others who had not been on the inside nodded, Opie picks up where she left off “We're hearing Hale has got a load of presales and just needs a few investors before he starts swinging hammers.” Clay nods taking it all in as she watched his eyes roam around the room like he was seeing the information wrote out on the walls around them “ This, uh, Oswald Construction bid, what is that? Is that some sort of consolation prize from Hale?” She had heard about The clubs connection to Oswald, she rubs her hand sober her face as she already feels her energy from those blessed cups of coffee draining the more they talked “And when Hale pushed that 99 on-ramp through the city council all that timberland went eminent domain and Elliot, he lost millions. So Hale is letting him make it up with lumber and labor. Charming has pretty much embraced it.” she nodded, the whole damn town didn't realize that their small town lives were over, the more people move here the bigger chance not just for another possible club or gang to move in but people with more money buying up land. Charming wouldn't be so fucking charming anymore, better to have a devil you know than the one you don't. 

 

“Jacob Hale has been planning this track for more than five years now. City Council? Zoning Committees? Getting rid of Charming PD!? No, we aren't going to let this happen.” The look on Clay's face was honestly kind of scary. She saw why he was in the place he was and wearing the boss man patch. Talk moves on to Roosevelt and once again she tenses, almost jumps when both her boys reach for one hand each.” Sheriff Roosevelt. Fuck is he?” she chuckles at Jax's question, she had been asking herself that question for months now. Chibs sends her an amused grin before saying “He's out of a gangland task force from Oakland. Been working 10 months.” she nodded, squeezing her dad's hand before releasing it, pulling Juan's hand into her lap she plays with rings on his fingers as Op leans forward, scrubbing at his bearded jaw as he spoke “He's let us know he's here but this is the first time he's whipped his dick out. He's been pretty low-key.” She lets the feel of Juan's rings under her fingers relax her looking up at Chibs when he brings up her encounter with their dear Sheriff “The lass and our lovely officer pest has a run in when he first got to town. Thought she was my whore. Asked the lass if she needed help getting away or some shite like that. She promptly told him her father and old man were sons and pushed his ass into a chip stand, it was fucking beautiful. Mind you lovey was pissed and flying a damn good high when she did it but I doubt that had much influence on it since she is the spawn of Happy “ She smirked as the others chuckled and tossed her winks.

Hearing the meeting was set for the jellybean she gagged before breaking into giggles when Opie said “You been to the Jellybean? Those aren't strippers, more like horse meat in a G-String.” Tig being a sick fuck he comments “I love the Jellybean man.” She felt Juice chuckle “Of course you do.” leaning in her dad grins “I love it too.” She snatched her hand from his and gags, sliding closer to Juice as he chuckled “And the freak circle is complete.” She used her now free hand to whack him in the chest with a snort. “Both of you are sick dicked fuckers.” glaring pointedly at Tig and her smirking father as the guys howl in laughter.

Clay smirked and slammed the Hammer down, drawing attention back to the table. Jax looks at Op “everything set? For tonight?” he nodded and leans back, a hint of a grin on his lips. She was so fucking happy for him and Lyla “ The Wahewas are gonna let us use the, uh, southeast reservation. The exit off 18. Be there at 6:00. And I know how much money is in those envelopes so those wedding gifts better not be bullshit.” she giggles and turns her head to look at Juan, arching a brow at him she leans close to whisper in his ear “Our wedding gift to them is already purchased and in wrapping so don't worry.” She kissed under his ear and turned back to look at Clay, smiling when he returned her kiss with own of his own on her temple. Clay taps the hammer and they all move to leave, but his voice stops them.

 

“Hey this is a very big day, Joy I know you have to be dolled up for the wedding but I need you for later. Have a duffle close by to change into, need you with the guys tonight. No mistakes and let's get this shit done.” She nodded and pulled Juan up with the hand she still held captive in hers, pulling him towards the door as he snatched up his combat pay envelop from the table.

They make it out into the bar area, she felt Juan let go over her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder. She heard Phil call Clay's name, his tone sound off so she zeros in on him “Clay we have company outside. Two sheriff's watching us down the block.” She wanted to scream, fucking Roosevelt. Juan pulls her tight into his side, kissing the side of her head as she glares at the screen above the bar. “If he has them watching he will tail us, Clay. If he is anything it's consistent.” She says, never taking her eyes off the screen trying to see if it's the two officers she sees him with most. “Well, they can't tail all of us. I want Jax and Opie with me. The rest of you need to help get us there, Squiggy I want you in the tow truck behind us.” With that Clay starts moving, she snatches up Juan's Jacket, helping him into it she narrows her eyes when he smirks when squiggy blurts out “Is that because your upset with me?” Poor thing, she giggles when Juan tells him “We are on Parole genius we can only congregate when we are working.” She swats him on the chest, smart ass fucker. But he soothed her with a kiss and pulls her out the door behind him, not even home a full hour and shit is going down. It was good to have them home.

Juice POV  
\-------------------------

Hap and Juan stayed to the back with Joy on this ride, they had no clue what these officers were made of so they both agreed to keep her safe if things got ugly, even though she protested saying she didn't need protecting, she gave up quickly when she got nowhere with them. Joy pulled up the rear with Kozik, behind Hap and his girl behind him, placing them both in front of the tow truck all of them kept their eyes on Clay waiting for some kind of signal. Seeing Tig branch off the rest of the bikes followed him while Opie, Jax, and Clay stayed the course. His blood was pumping, it had been too fucking long since he had been on his bike and truth be told he missed it. So to be here, with his brothers and girl back to business was exhilarating and felt right.

Letting the cops get ahead of them they hauled ass once the car closed in on the others and moves to form a semi-circle around them Tig, Bobby and Kozik kept to the front leaving Chibs, Hap, Joy and Himself along the side with the tow truck pulling up the back. All of us honked to let the other three know to book it, seeing them gone he heard Joy howl in victory front of him and chuckled, seemed his girl had missed the action too, the Fucking girl was an animal half the time it both amused and arouse him. Seeing their suspect flee must have pissed off the cops because next thing he saw the cop clipped Chibs back wheel sending him into oncoming traffic he swore and watched Joy and Hap kick at the car. Joy screaming words he could barely understand himself, fuck his girl was pissed. The car hit the brakes forcing the tow truck to swerve to avoid and stop on the shoulder of the road, he heard joy yell to haul ass, hitting the gas he and the other speed up and the car turned the siren on, bobbing and weaving through the cars they gave Clay and the others plenty of time before they decided to pull over.

He and Hap both hurried to get off their bikes when joy approached the car in a rage, she tossed her helmet to the ground. Her boot-clad feet kicking up a small dust storm around her as she got toward the front of the car slapping her hands down on the hood repeatedly, screeching like a goddamned banshee. “You simple minded, donut eating, sick dicked fuck you tried to kill Chibs. The fuck do you get off I swear to god if a hair on his Scottish head is even bent the wrong fucking direction I'm gonna melt your badge down and wear it as a new set of brass knuckles!” he could hear Kozik laughter off in the distance as Happy snatched her up her feet kicking and arms swinging as he held a hand over her mouth. He walked up and used his hands to force her head away from the officer's direction to look at him, her eyes were wide and he could barely see the gold in her eyes they were so dilated as she struggled in her dad's arms. “Joy. Joy! Baby girl shut that shit up. We are ok, Chibs is fine look!” he turned her head and made sure she saw Chibs watching her and sending her a nod to make sure she knew he was ok before checking over his bike, he made sure she was calm before he nodded at hap to pulled his hand off her mouth. Pulling her in his arms he held her as her shaking calmed, seeing the cops getting out of the car he practically snarled when the driver ripped Joy out of his arms yelling for them all to sit by some poles on the ground. Once her father sat the officer threw Joy down next to him Happy growled at the rough treatment of his daughter but kept his mouth shut and watched them cuffed her to the pole, Juan snatched the seat next to her and waited while the cops cuffed the rest of them down before walking back to the car to speak to who he could only guess was Roosevelt.

He watched the others talk about what they were going to give them to get off. Hap asked Chibs how much he was going to give getting the answer. “More than you, you cheap ass bastard.” he saw Joy glare at Chibs. “Me and him take care of Nana he ain't cheap you shit head just mindful.” Hap nods “Mindful of excessive spending.” He grinned and moved his leg to bump joys as Chibs smirked at her before he hears squiggy blurt out. “Dude you reuse condoms.” He gags and looked at his brother in disbelief seeing Joy glare at her dad before leaning to the side so she could stretch her leg enough to kick his thigh repeatedly, much to her father's displeasure “Dad that's nasty and dangerous as fuck I'll give you some. I get like four packs a month from the free clinic I get my birth control at.” Juan sat up straight hearing that, she was on the pill. He would keep that information for later. He heard Bobby ask him what he planned to give he grinned and said “Ten free sessions at clear passages.” the guys went quiet but Joy pouted “I want that. Love it there, Seriously it not only cleans out the body of toxic stuff, it jump starts weight loss. Helped me lose fifteen pounds when I had a session” they all looked at her weirdly, he couldn't help but feel proud that his girl not only helped him take care of his share of the company but actually took time to get a session done so she knew what went into it. He realized his brothers were looking at him for an explanation since they had no fucking clue what it was so he told them. “It's the herbal colonic and weed shop on cresket. I own twenty percent.” he saw Joy staring at him and smirked and she squirmed as she spoke “I love it when you get all businessman proud. I need to show you this natural body butter my friend makes I have some that smell manly, makes the skin soft without using anything unnatural.” he heard tig say how that was disturbing and leaned forward to reply “Have you ever seen the contents of a lower colon?” Joy nodded and wrinkled her nose “It's horrible. Swear you can find stuff you ate years before.” She shuddered and he swore his affection for her grew, the girl was perfect for him and his health nut ways. He hears hap and Tig yell stop and chuckled along with Joy.

He heard a loud voice coming through the radio. He smirked when he realized it was Roosevelt taking a chunk out of the officers. “These guys are smart. They will claim you tried to hit them. That they were fleeing in fear then they will sue us for assault!” he looked at Joy and saw the look in her eyes. An idea forming and she yelled “Damn fucking right I'm gonna wear that badge of your as a new set of ankle bangles asshole!” The officer glared before replying “One of them is already talking charges. Sir.” there was radio silence before the loud exclamation of “Which one!?” The officer walked over to Joy and glared down at her asking her name. She smirked and said “Tell him it's Lowman. Joy Lowman.” he spoke into the radio, replying the name, they all chuckled at the blue streak of curse words flowing from the radio. “Cut them loose I'll deal with Lowman later. And next time you try to play GTA on my watch I'm gonna bounce you back to park duty.”

Ten minutes later they all were pulling off, heading back to the clubhouse to get ready got Opie’s wedding tonight, but since they had a few hours still he wanted to do a few things first. Hopping off his bike he walked over to Joy's, pulling her off it he grabbed her arm and pulled into the clubhouse and up the stairs without so much as a nod to the guys. He hadn't had one moment alone with her, not fucking one so he was going to make a few available. Once they were through the door to his room he pushed her against the now closed door he reached down to lock it before he boxing her in with his arms he tried to calm himself but all he could see was her kicking that car, her snarling and spitting mad at the cops, her calling him her old man and he stared her down watching her pant as she caught the look on his face. He knew he looked insane, maybe a little rabid but he just got out of a fourteen month lockdown, not being able to touch or taste her, press his face into her wild curls that smell of apples and weed smoke had him itching to cash in for that time lost, sure his visits gave him some contact, but not enough to sate the ache all that much. He felt her hands slide around his waist and up his shoulders and into his hair, he grins as she tugged a little, he had a feeling she liked him with hair just a little too much. Letting his eyes rack down her flushed cheeks, he saw her swallowing rapidly, his eyes rest on her heaving chest, she was fucking beautiful. Panting and almost writhing against the door as he took her in, apparently it was too much for her and she tugged him by his hair down to her level and took his lips on a kiss he felt to his fucking bones.

Reaching down he hauled her up, her thick thighs around his hips as he turned and walked her to his bed. Laying her out he pulled away to hover over her panting he looked down at the beautiful picture she made. Curls everywhere and so dark against the bedspread it looked like ink on his sheets, her eyes glassy and bright as she looked at him with that happy smile on her pretty dark pink lips. He leaned up on his knees and pulled his jacket and cut off before tugging his shirt off and looking down at her. He wasn't an idiot he knows his body looked good, she had told him so before, but the way she looked at him was almost spiritual, her small pink tongue gliding over her lip as she reached her hand out and pressed her palm flat to his stomach, her hand a point of intense heat on his skin and his eyelids fluttered, his head falling back a little when she drew her nails slowly down his stomach until her hand fell away, He watched her through hooded eyes as she sat up her face pressed against his stomach and her eyes locked with his as she pressed open mouth kisses to his skin her tongue gliding over the lines she made on his skin with her nails, he felt her fingers wiggle into his waistband, pulling it down a little as her tongue explored his skin, pulling him closer as she nipped the skin over the waist of his jeans. He slid one of his hands into her hair and tugged her head back, forcing her to look up at him, her hands staying hooked to his jeans as he took her in before leaning down to taste her mouth, his tongue forcing its way inside. He wanted to fucking drown in her taste.

She tasted so fucking sweet, like the mints she stole from him and clove honey. He used his free hand to push her shirt up her stomach silently telling her to take that shit off. Laughing she pulled away from his lips and hands, reluctantly taking her own hands from his jeans and practical ripped the shirt from her body leaving her in just a lacy peach bra and jeans before him. He could tell she was worried he wouldn't like her body, he pushed her down gently and slide down until he could press his face into her stomach she whimpered and hide her face in her hands as he pressed kisses to each stretch marks, his hands coming up to palm her heavy breasts, her back arched and he felt the groan before he heard it. Moving his hands back down he unzipped her jeans, he worked the material down her legs. Finally, once he got her legs out of them he tossed them over his shoulder, sitting up on his knees again he took his lip between his teeth as he gazed down at her. Her panties fucking matched her bra, lacy and peach colored they were fucking boy shorts, he couldn't wait to see how they framed her pretty round ass, god he couldn't even think straight with all the blood rushing south. He watched her thighs as she rubbed them together to relieve the pressure she felt in her core. He moved back down, taking his place again at her stomach, her legs thrown open to accommodate him and he nipped at the skin over the lace of her panties when he happened to look up he saw her hands covering her face again. He narrowed his eyes and slid his hands up her heaving chest to her forearms pulling them away and sitting up so he could look at her when he spoke. “I don't care how you look baby girl. I care about that beautiful fucking heart you decided to entrust me with and I'll have you know that I love these curves,your soft stomach marked with lines that show me your growth as a woman, sexy rounded hips, breasts that fit my hands just right, you're so fucking soft and warm Joy. It makes me crazy, I want to bury myself between your soft thick fucking thighs and make you cry to a higher power. Don't ever fucking doubt that you make me mad with wanting you. You got me?”

Joy POV  
\-------------------------

She knew he was beautiful. But until that moment she had never understood the phrase ‘so beautiful it hurts.’ looking at the dips and smooth skin on his body made her feel so unpretty. She knew she wasn't ugly but everyone had hang-ups about their Body and hers was her stomach, the stretch marks stood out against her skin tone as almost white lines and she hated how it hung over her jeans sometimes forcing her to wear a lot of high waisted jeans and shorts but feeling his warm lips kiss every stretch mark made her eyes water at the pulses of not just lust but love she felt for him. Listening to him speak her tears spilled over sliding down her temples and into her hair and she reached for him, taking his face in her hands she tugged him up to kiss him, his large hands holding her head steady as his thumbs brushed away the tears. She wrapped her legs around him and flipped them so she was on top, looking down at his look of surprise she giggled and ground down onto him with a whimper he was hard against her already damp core and fuck she needed a release. The feel of his Jean covered length against her panty-clad sex was insane but she wanted him just a little closer, she moves to sit down a little lower on his lap. Her fingers make quick work of his belt and jeans, she yanks them down his hips and thighs and he kicks them off the rest of the way before practically yanking her back onto his lap. She whimpers as she feels his thick cock line up with her seam, her already soaked through panties giving no resistance as she rocked over him, she knew she would soak the front of his briefs but she had a feeling he just might enjoy that.

She felt one of his hands slide into her hair and tug hard at the roots ripping a wild moan from somewhere deep inside her. He grinned darkly as he grabbed a handful of her ass, his fingers digging roughly into the pliable flesh as he bucked up into her from below. Her eyes practical crossed as they found a quick and brutal pace, he pulled her down by her hair to press their chests together, the drag of his hard cock, she had already soaked through his and her underwear enough that she could practically feel every ridge of his cock, the head dragging back and forth over her clit had her shaking violently. Looking down and him she saw the intense dark look in his eyes as he drew his hand back and popped her hard on the ass,her panties weren't thick enough to protect her from the force and she pressed her face into his neck as she screamed, no one had ever done that to her and her body bucked hard into him as the sting sent a hard jolt straight to her core. Biting down on his neck she groans and felt him pull his hand from her hair to take the other cheek in hand, forcing her hips to rock as they both hurled toward climax.

She pulled her face from his neck and whispered as she held his face in her hands. “I'm gonna cum. Juan please.” he smirked and nodded sitting up with her so she straddled his lap he kept their chests tightly pressed together so she could feel his racing heart against hers and slide his hand back into her hair to hold her head to the side so he could explore the smooth skin with his mouth. She rocked back and forth as she approached the ledge she was so close she sobbed out his name, she felt his hand crack down one more time as he snarled for her to cum for him before he bit down on the side of her neck, close to her tattoos. She whimpered out a word she couldn't understand herself and felt him growl and buck up into her as he came as well, she could feel the warmth of it seep from his briefs and through her panties, others might have found it disgusting but it made her body shiver and Her nails scraped down his back as she whimpered and shook on his lap. For moments the room was filled with her sighs and whimpers and his harsh breathing as the aftershock mellowed and the calming haze settled over them.

She smiled and slowly her body started to shake with silent giggles. She felt him start to shake too as he pulled back to see the bite mark left on her skin before they both started laughing loudly, she rested her forehead against his as their laughter calmed and she stared at his beautiful dark eyes, not seeing even a hint of the dark intense man who was telling her to cum for him. This was her Juan. Cupping his face again she tilted his head and saw the bite she left on his neck and smirked. “Looks like I claimed what's mine. “ he grinned and pressed down on the matching bite on hers, making her hiss at the pleasing sting it gave her. “you're not the only one.” he patted her thigh gently and sighed. “We need to get ready for the wedding. And I need to get out of these boxers, they are getting sticky.” she giggled at the flush on his face, one minute he is spanking her ass and pulling her hair the next he is embarrassed about creaming his shorts. She slides from his lap and went to the dresser on still shaky legs and pulled out her stuff for the wedding seeing he hadn't moved yet she looked at him in confusion seeing him watching her she arched a brow. “I knew those panties would cup your ass just right.” She smirked and wiggles her hips at him before turning back to pull out her dress, she didn't hear him move but when he wrapped his arms around her waist she leans into his warm bare chest. She opened the dresser to find a new underwear set to wear, but apparently, Juan had other ideas.

His hands moved into the drawer, pulling out a red and black bra and he lets out a long whistle that makes her snort and snatches the bra from his hands. Turning her head she kisses his jaw and smiles “I have the matching panties, I'll wear them.” He smirks and kisses her forehead before releasing her reluctantly. She turns and presses a kiss to the center of his chest, tilting her head back she grins up at him. “Go get ready. Can't wait to see you dressed up. Looking like a whole meal. I picked out your black shirt and pants so we somewhat match, gotta make sure any girls coming know that they can't have you.” she leans up on her toes, nipping playfully at his scruffy jaw. “I'm the only baby girl who gets to call you daddy.” She smirks at the flash of lust she saw on his face. “Oh did I just find a kink? Daddy.” he smirked and she realized she might be playing with fire, before she could move he grabs her by her throat, giving it a teasing squeeze that makes her bite her lip, as moisture flooded her already wrecked panties. She catches a glimpse of that man from before. The one that made her cum straddling his lap as he spoke “That's right baby girl, I'll only ever be your daddy.” She sees his lips tic at the corner and she smacks at his shoulder as he breaks, chucking as she shoved him towards the bathroom calling him a sly sexy bastard as he ran to the bathroom, closing the door with a dark chuckle.

Two Hours Later  
\-------------------------

She stood between Juan and her father as they laughed and waited for the wedding to begin. She had been right Juan looked like a whole fucking meal in his dark jeans and shirt, his cut over it added that edge to him that she adored. She had trouble keeping her hands and eyes to herself with him so close and apparently he loved her red pin-up style dress she wore under her cut, from the way his hands kept touching her in some form or fashion. Looking over at her dad she smiled brightly at him, him giving her a slightly weak one in return she knew weddings made him think a lot about mom. She never knew the women herself, being too young when she passed but she remembered warmth and laughter mostly, but she felt her love in every word her father spoke of her, she knew her dad miss mom every time he looked at her but he put his pain into his work for the MC a lot of people would say he handled it wrong but he was her dad, not theirs. She reached her hand over and smiled softly when he kissed the back of it before letting it go to talk to Clay. She felt Juan slide his arm and round her waist, his hand resting low on her hip as he whispered in her ear. “Have I told you yet how fucking sexy you look in that dress, I can see my bite mark whenever your cut shifts too which just adds to it.” She smirked and turned her head to whisper back “Only five times but I must say it's not getting old. Have I told you how handsome you look? Makes my mouth water.” She saw his cheek flush and she pressed a kiss to it, wiping the cherry colored lipstick from his skin with a giggle. She heard kissy noises and saw Chibs and Tig looking back at them, she smacked at Chibs back while Juan pretended to strangle Tig from behind.

They all took their seats and she smiled seeing Lyla's wedding dress, short and pure white but oddly enough it suited her. she felt Juan's hand slide into hers as the priest said the prayer. She knew Juan was it for her, she knew that one day that would be them before his brothers and her father would give her to him. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as he spoke of never feeling alone again, she and Juan had talked about a lot through their letters back and forth those long fourteen months he told her how alone he had felt before her,how sometimes the teasing from his brothers made him doubt himself not just as their brother but a man all around and she could say honestly sometimes she wanted to take payment out of her brothers for ever making him doubt himself but she knew it wouldn't be reasonable. But she planned to build him up, show him the man he could be and will be. She felt a cold wave of pain as she thought of what he would feel right now watching this without her and she leaned into him trying to send all the good she thought of him towards him, she knew as long as she had air in her lung and a beating heart Juan would never feel unloved again. He pressed his lips to her forehead, his thoughts running the same lines as he watched his brother and his old lady marry, knowing Joy was end all be all for him as well and squeezed her hand making her smile. She smiled as Opie said his vows to Lyla she knew what was coming and tried not to giggle too much knowing she had to say it as well looking over at Juan he turned to her as he yelled it with his brothers and her “I promise to treat you as good as my leather and Ride you as much my Harley!” She smirked and pressed her lips to his grinning one having once again to wipe her lipstick off his face and turned back to watch the rest of the ceremony once the others calmed down.

She howled when the ceremony was over surprisingly joined by Juan and her dad. Looking at them she grabbed her dad's hand and wrapped her other arm around Juan's waist as they moved towards the dance floor. It was time to party with her boys and brothers. Hours of good weed, whiskey and company found them sitting at a table with the Russians she nodded when Clay introduced her as happy's daughter and a prospect for the club. They didn't look very impressed until she started naming hardware she owned, pulling out one of her Glocks from her thigh holster under her dress, she saw the oldest one eye her legs and smirked when Juan wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his fingers sliding back and forth over the skin of her shoulder near the bite mark he made earlier. She like possessive Juan, he made her feel loved that was for sure.

She heard a pretty good song come on, she turned her head to smile at her old man, she nodded towards the dance floor. He gave her a long-suffering look before standing and pulling her towards the floor, laughing when she heard the guys catcalling after them “Yeah Juicy show her some Puerto Rican magic!” She flips them off and turns back to Juan, wrapping her arms around his neck she, closes her eyes as they sway. His hands never stopped moving, rubbing up and down her back as she took his scent in, cig smoke, leather, and mint. They didn't speak for a moment until he turned his head, his lips brushing her temple as he spoke softly. “Did you see us up there too? During the ceremony, all I could see was me and you. You walk towards me, me looking like an absolute dumb ass when I see you for the first time. Your dad giving you to me. Or am I moving to fast and scaring the absolute shit out of you?”

She lifts her head from his shoulder, her fingers lacing together behind his neck as she made him rest his forehead against hers. “I prayed for you. I didn't know it was you when I did it but I asked whatever higher power out there was listening that I found a good man, who I could build a life with, share my love for this MC with, someone my dad could see as a good son in law and possible father to my children. I had no clue the day I saw you on that lot that I would be here in your arms, but I'm so fucking happy I am.” She pressed a kiss to his smiling lips before continuing. “Over the months writing, visiting and talking to you I got to see you Juan, not Juice. The man who owns twenty percent of a business, a man with ambitious, loyalty, and so much love for not just this MC for anyone lucky enough to know you. 

How in the hell could I not want you as mine? I would be proud as hell to be called Ms.Ortiz, so yes I saw us up there and when your ready to ask me know, without any kind of doubt I will say yes to you. I will fucking howl it for the whole damn world to hear.” She felt him shaking as she looked at his face, lids closed, lips parted as he took in all she had to say to him, she knew putting yourself out there could be scary but she was glad he did. She never wanted him to doubt she wanted this life with him, she never wanted him to doubt she wanted him. She continued to sway with him, her thumb rubbing the back of his neck until she heard a whistle to her right.

Juan opens his eyes and turned his head, she follows his lead seeing her dad who was waving them both over and tapping his watch. She nodded and told him to go ahead while she changed. He reluctantly nods and holds her face in his hands, planting a kiss on her forehead before jogging over to her father, she smiles softly when her dad wraps his arm around Juan's shoulder, leading him off into the woods. She gets into gear snatching her bag from under the stage and ran into the woods to quickly strip out of her dress and pull on sweats and swapping her thigh holsters for her waistband one and putting her gun in place before pulling on one of Juan's larger hoodies she stole from him. Wiping the makeup from her face she pulled on her heels off and pulled on her black sneakers and ran for the truck bag in hand.

She got there just as Jax was releasing her dad from a hug. He looked her over and shook his head at the quick change she did, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked to the back of the truck he helped her up into the truck. Standing next to Juan and tossed her bag to Jax pointing at him she narrowed her eyes “Be careful with that bag buddy, that dress, and those heels get fucked up I'm taking the check for them out of your tight white boy ass you hear me?” With a grin, Jax arches a brow “Don't threaten me with a good time darlin.” She giggles and leans into Juan as he pulls her close “Quit flirting with my old lady Teller. You may be VP but I'll still shoot you.” Jax nodded with a chuckle and put the pack on his back and saluted them as the guys reached up to close the truck door, she heard his laugh in the distance as Juan yelled for him to save them some cake. They all sat down for the ride. She sat between Juan's legs and leaned back while they talked, making plans to get up early and move the rest of her stuff into his room, with Chibs offering to help as long as they don't break out into spontaneous sex in front of him. She giggles as Juan threw a dirty piece of wood at him, once she calmed she replied “As long as Juan keeps his shirt on I might be able to keep that promise, but if it comes off you all might have to give us an hour alone.” Causing the two older men to groan, and Juan to kiss the back of her head.

The truck jerked to a stop, making the laughter stop with it. Looking at the others she saw the switch in them and felt it in herself it was time to get to business they all knew the plan. Standing she turned to Juan and held her hand out for him, she saw the almost pained look on his face as he pulled himself up with her hand, grabbing his face she kissed his lips softly, promising him they would talk later and she turned just as the door opens to her father and the Russians. Her father reached up and held her by the waist and helped her get down onto the ground nodding she brushed past them into the warehouse as the Russian men pointed to the back where some create were seated. Waiting in front of them for the others she quickly scanned the area seeing just them and no cameras, fucking idiots. She felt her father and Juan stand on either side of her but refused to look at them, she knew her father had no issues killing for the club and she didn't care either way it was kill or be killed but she had a feeling this night would stay with her old man for a while. Love him as she did she knew he wasn't a killer like her or their club brothers.

The crates were opened and she whistled next to her dad and the beautiful pieces on display, she ran her fingers over one of the M16A2’s before pulling it from the crate smiling at the weight of it in her hands. She looked over at her dad to see the wild look he always got when new toys were given to him and she smirked she held it how she would shoot and nodded, quickly looking over her shoulder to make sure they had no eyes on them she loaded it and saw Juan follow her lead with shaking hands out of the corner of her eye. Looking down the line she saw Chibs nod and quickly turned opening fire, her body shook with the force of the repeated blasts, blood painted the walls and fabrics as every man dropped her father took down the last one and they all quickly turned to put the guns down and load them into the crates and onto the truck, she kept glancing at Juan seeing him looking pale and drawn, she needed to get him out of here before the others noticed. Once the crates were loaded they wrapped the bodies up in fabric from the warehouse and loaded them into the truck as well. Pushing them as far from them as possible they settled back down for a lengthy drive, as before she was leaning back against Juan his face pressed into her hair, no one spoke and she could feel Juan shaking as he tried to control his emotions, she grabbed his hands that were fisted at her sides and slowly slid them around her waist. She almost whimpered in pain as he instantly clutched her to his chest, she rubbed her hands over his forearms, looking she saw Chibs watching her and shook her head as he moved to come over she knew Juan didn't need to be seen as weak by anyone especially someone as close and important to him as Chibs.

Finally, they made it to the site for Charming Heights, she stayed seated knowing the bodies needed to be dumped quickly and at dead weight, these guys were too large for her. The men dumped them quickly and they all raced back to the clubhouse, she gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek before she pulled a nearly catatonic Juan through the clubhouse and to their shared room. Closing and locking the door she sat him gently on the bed, she got to work getting him out of his clothes he made it easy by offering no resistance once she had him down to his boxers she helped him lay down making sure he could see her before she turned her back to him and went about changing into something comfort to sleep in, pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top, pulling her bra off once she had the shirt on she turned back to see him just watching her but she knew he wasn't really seeing her and she felt her lip quiver seeing her handsome man so broken.

She turned off the lamp by the bed, the window letting in enough light from the street lamp outside for her to see him. She slides into the bed and turned so she was facing him, pressing her palm to his cheek she leaned in to press a lip to his unresponsive lips and a tear slid down her face as she sniffed. Pulling back and she pushed him to lay on his back, she pressed herself along his side so her mouth was close to his ear and she did the only thing she could think to do. She sang to him softly, repeating the song over and over.

Baby I'll be

Sitting here waiting on you to come home again

I won't leave  
Promise I'll be here to the very end  
By your side  
To protect you and to love you and to be with you for life  
Come on home to me Charlene

As she sang she felt his chest vibrate as he slowly started to hum along and she tried not to stop as she felt tears fall from her eyes onto his skin. Once the song was over she pressed kisses to the side of his face as his arm clinched her tight. “Juan…..I honestly thought you left me.”

Juice POV  
\-------------------------

It was like waking up after a long deep sleep, he heard the sweetest voice in his ear singing a song he didn't recognize but as he listened he knew he was humming, feeling wetness on his skin he knew it was Joy and he knew she was crying, was she hurt? He couldn't remember what happened after the Russians, it was all a blur of sound and colors with no solid pictures, he had apparently worked on autopilot. Once she stopped singing she pulled her tight to his side and his heart almost broke at the pain in her voice when she said she thought she lost him to his own mind. Turning on his side he saw her beautiful tear stained face he leaned close to press reassuring kisses to her lips before she spoke softly “ I'm sorry baby. I just…” He clenched his eyes shut and all he kept seeing was blood, he could feel the gun in his hands, the vibration he could feel on his fucking bones as he shot down the Russians. He had killed before, that wasn't the thing that shook him. He had never killed without his own life or that of his brothers in direct danger and to know he killed these guys in cold blood did horrible things to his mind. He flinched when he felt her hands pull him towards her until he felt her soft lips press to his closed eyes, his body shook with suppressed sobs, he hated himself for being so soft-hearted, he was a son he shouldn't fucking care that he killed them, joy was standing next to him. She shot down the Russians to but she remained unaffected, why couldn't he do that, for once why couldn't he be strong. She kissed his forehead before pressing a final kiss to his quivering mouth.

He opened his eyes and through his tears, he saw nothing but love and sadness there, she didn't feel disgusted with him. Even as he clung to her like a child would but she only felt love for him, and the sadness in her beautiful golden eyes broke finally broke him, he pressed his face into her neck and sobbed. His arms pulling her roughly against him, he didn't understand why he needed this, why this had reached into his gut and ripped out this kind of gnawing pain but Joy knew and she was giving herself to him, letting him pour his pain out into the air around them and he knew he would never live without her again, the feel of her soft body against his, her nails combing his hair as she hummed softly to soothe his raw nerves. As long as he had her in his life he knew he would make it through this life with the MC he could rip his soul to shreds for this club as long as he knew she would piece it back together with the same tenderness she showed him now, and he would work to be the kind of man who could do the same for her in return. He would be a man who their future children could be proud of.

His sobs had quieted he pulled his face from her now damp neck and looked at her, her eyes were glassy and damp as his eyes took in her soft face bathed in light from the street lamp outside and he felt himself smiling for the first time in hours. Seeing her lips pull into an answering tired grin he felt the guilt ease he would carry a small part with him always. He and Joy knew killing wasn't easy for him like it was for her and her father he couldn't kill without his life being in danger and not feel the pang of guilt for it but he knew she didn't care if he felt the guilt, she would be there each time to let him pour his pain out and help him crawl free of his mind. He jumped slightly when he felt a cold cloth press to his heated cheeks and glared slightly when she giggled softly, he needed to stop zoning out, he hadn't even noticed she got out of bed. Letting her clean his face and chest of their tears and he returned the favor tossing the rag into the hamper across the room he laid down and pulled her down to lay on his chest. Pressing a kiss to her forehead and laced his fingers with the once on his stomach and tugged her hair gently so she would look up at him, looking into her tired golden eyes he whispered. “I love you, Joy. I have since that day they dragged me away from you on that lot fourteen months ago.” he watched a peaceful smile overtake her face, felt her soft lips on the skin of his jaw as she whispered her love for him in return. Closing his eyes he pulled her close and drifted off to sleep, the sound of her soft breathing the last thing he heard.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hope you all love this so far. Its like my baby now lol links to joys outfits are right here and the link to the song as well. 

Joy outfit One  
https://www.polyvore.com/untitled/set?id=234245796

Joy Outfit Two  
https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_11/set?id=234561964

Joy Outfit Three  
https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_24/set?id=236426677

The Song  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKoAJtjv0R8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and ill see you next time.


	4. A's, Santana and...Sonshine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The world doesn't understand us because we are only meant to understand each other. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Short chapters up so I'm posting two. we are leading up to big season four stuff as my SOA folks know. Enjoy and warning....so much fluff. And as always links to outfits and music at the end. Enjoy.
> 
> P.s.I own nothing except Joy Elizabeth Lowman

Joy Pov

Slowly woke to the feel of hands gliding over her bare back, she hummed and enjoyed the feeling of strong hands working out kinks and knots she didn't even know she had and she groans when he found a large one on her lower back, turning her face so she could see Juan straddling her back in nothing but his boxers from the night before she smiled sleepily and spoke. “If you wanted me topless all you had to do was ask.” She giggled when he tugged at her head back by her tangled curls playfully, she rolled under him and smiled as his eyes took in her naked chest, surprise in his eyes at the tattoo between her breasts he missed yesterday during their frenzied race for climax, the anarchy A rested on her sternum it wasn't large and with bras she tended to wear he wouldn't see it unless she was topless like she was now.

She watched him take her in and shivered at the wicked smirk that took over his handsome face, she barely had time to react before he leaned down and drew his tongue up between her breasts over the tattoo. She arched and whimpers as he took one of the nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip teasingly before pulling away to look at her again as she writhed under him. She pouts up at him and smacks at his hard stomach making him chuckle. “Such a tease Juan.” he nodded and moved to lay next to her his fingers tracing up and down between her breasts. He spoke for the first time today, his eyes bouncing around the room.

“Last night was rough and you could have left me to my mind and I would have come back eventually. But you didn't you got me to crawl out of my own mind and helped me deal with what I did in a way that I now carry far less guilt then I would have had you not been here.” Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she grabbed his hand from her sternum and pressed soft kisses to each finger as he continued to speak. “I don't like bein' alone. I'm not good on my own.” The pain in his voice broke her heart, she saw tears in his eyes but refused to speak. Knowing he needed to tell her this. “My head gets so loud. And shit doesn't make... Nothing syncs up. I start thinking about my thinking. And getting lost in the details of nothing. Nothing can pull me out of it.” She released his hand and moved to lay her head on his chest, pressing kisses to his neck and chest. “But last night when I felt all that drowning me, your voice forced me to crawl through the static and no one has ever cared enough to do that, not my mom, not my sister, or any other women even Gemma or even Chibs though I know he cares. But you lovin me did that and I promise every day from here on out to be what you are and have been it seems since I met you. Home I want to be your home Joy. I want to build a life with you, talk health and organic shit with you because you don't think I'm weird for liking that stuff. And I want to spaz about technology with you because I know you're just as good if not better at it then I am, even if you think I didn't notice. Drive on our bikes together for the hell of it but I want you to ride on mine with me one day so I can feel you pressed against me. I want to wake up to you every morning and get high and worship every curve of your body because to me you are my higher power. I know we have technically been together physical for days now counting that first day fourteen months ago but those fourteen months of letters. Drowning in your words and not my own self-fucking pity gave me hope. Hope for a better life loving you.”

Smiling against the skin of his chest she climbs up into his lap, giggling when his hands went right to her ass, leaning down she kissed his forehead before pulling back to speak to him, keeping her eyes locked on his so he could see the love she held for him there. “I never felt right. I used to think I was crazy for being like my father to an extent. I'm not a normal woman I'm rough and jaded by the way the world has looked down on me and my family but here. In this room pressed skin to skin with you I don't feel any of that I feel light, warmth and home. You were always meant to be my home Juan and I was always meant to be yours as well. The world doesn't understand us because we are only meant to understand each other. I want to build you up and show you the man I see when I look at you every day. A man who loves so deeply and who I think has the potential to do incredible things for this club if he just believed in himself enough, I want to be your wife one day and give you a family to give all that love you have inside of you too. I want to see you hold a little girl made of the best parts of us. I want to see you and my dad be closer because you both are the most important men in my life. I plan to live this life with you, Juan Carlos Ortiz. I want what you want and all I want and more.”

The dopey smile she loved broke across his face as he lunged up and tackled her back onto the bed, planting kisses across her face in quick succession. Laughter filled the room as she tried to fight him off weakly until finally giving up when he held her hands down over her head. Once he was satisfied he pulled back and looked down at her.

Juice POV

Looking down at the bed warm and kiss flushed face below him he couldn't help but say. “I can't wait to hear you called by my last name. Joy Elizabeth Ortiz sounds so fucking good. Maybe I'll hop on that sooner than later.” he expected to see shock or even fear at the thought of being tied down so young and so fucking fast but he saw love and happiness in her pretty golden eyes as she spoke “and I plan to put my mark on you, Juan Carlos Ortiz. Since I'm planning to wear your crow and your ring.” he smirked and nodded releasing her arms he moved down her body and pressed a line of kisses under her breasts before coming back up. “My crow. I want it there please?” she nodded and leaned her head up to press one kiss to each of his pecs. “When the Club names me I want my name there. Please?” he nods his consent and before he could speak there was a banging on his door and he groaned hearing Tig and Chibs yell through the door.

“Wrap it up ladies we have stuff to move and apparently there is work and a vote to put in.” He smirked and told her to pull on her shirt before he went to the door in nothing but his boxers and pulled it open. Causing the two men outside to yell and cover their eyes. “You knock on our door at ass o'clock and expect me not to be some kind of naked. Funny. But seriously give us ten and we will meet you in her room. Shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes to switch some of my stuff for hers.” the guys nodded and waves to Joy who was walking up behind him, closing the door he felt her hands slide around his sides to rest in his stomach, her soft lips pressing kisses along his shoulders before she released him to go put her iPod in the speaker he had set up.

(Santana - Into the Night )

He watched for a moment before he grabbed up a pair of jeans and a shirt before sitting on the bed to pull on a pair of socks and lace up his boots but stopped hearing a song with heavy guitar. Looking over and his eyebrows rose as he watched Joy's hips sway, he had never seen her dance for himself before but from his visitations with Chibs and the stories he heard about Joy tearing up the club dance floor so he knew she loved it. So he decided to watch her dance around pulling clothes and other things together, her pretty voice mixing with the kinda rough voice of the singer, He nodded his head to the music finding he kinda liked it. While her back was turned to him he stood and get in behind her, putting his hands on her hips he tugged her ass back against him and grinned as she melted against him her hips grinding back making him bury his face into her hair with a groan. He had spent a lot of time in clubs of all kinds growing up so he had some rhythm, turning her in his arms his hands sliding down to her ass he smirked down at her as she got the glossy look in her eyes and beautiful flush on her cheeks. Their hips found a good rhythm and he found himself having fun with her and singing along horribly with her, she was the voice in this relationship for sure but he liked to make her laugh.

Dancing with her until the song was over they jumped when they heard clapping and wolf whistles and saw Chibs, Tig, and of all people Jax watching them with grins. Tig walked into the room snatched Joy away from him to do an odd little dance, holding her off the floor as she giggled. “Alright alright, we see why your name is Puerto Rican Magic Juicy. Let's get this stuff moved.”

Joy POV

She tilted her head against Tig’s chest and wailed in laughter at the name Tigger called Juan. Wiggling out of Tig’s grip she walked up to Juan and kissed his jaw before popping him on the ass in front of his brother causing him to jump a little and look down at her. She winked and said to the boys “You all stop hating on my fine piece of Puerto Rican Ass and help me in my room. Yeah?” they chuckled and headed down the hall to her room as she grabbed Juan's hand and pulled him behind her to get this done. It ended up taking an hour because four grown man-children and one child-sized woman made horrible movers. Anytime she yelled at Tig or Jax for horsing around and tossing her makeup, clothes, or her skin care products around they would pat her on the head trying to calm her which had Juan holding her back as she went after them with her knives.

Finally, they all fell onto the floor into a pile having moved two dressers of clothes and a half a closet of clothes. And her vanity full of products they all said we're a waste since she didn't need it to be their pretty little sonshine. She had a suspension that that would end up being her name from the looks they all kept tossing between each other but she didn't plan to ask since Clay still hadn't said anything about her getting her patch, looking around the room she did a checklist of small things she planned to move over later. She is pulled from her thoughts when someone pops her on the outer thigh hard, she glares at the grinning face of Jax Teller, looking at the door she sees the others and Juan waiting for her and Jax to get up reaching over she smacks the back of his neck with an open palm the other guys hiss as the smack that echoes around the room rubbing his neck he chuckles and gets to his feet holding his free hand out for her. “Ok, I deserved that. Come on it's time for church.” She didn't like the look on his face when he said church, reaching for his hand he hauls her off the floor and heads out pushing past the guys without stopping. Looking at Chibs and Tig they shrug and follow him leaving her and Juan to lock up he told her to head on down because he wanted to shave the hair off his head, something about missing his Mohawk. She snorted and pressed a kiss to his lips before heading down yelling over her shoulder to remind him to lock the door and that she had the key for it.

Ten minutes into the meeting she knew what that look meant. Drugs, Clay wanted to get into fucking drug running. Looking over at Juan she saw the uncertainty written on his face plain as day, piney looked like he could spit fire and Opie was looking at Jax like he didn't know who the fuck he was seeing. She was pretty sure her face looked the same, everyone around the table was saying this was a bad idea even Juice pointed out that Drugs would put us on the DEA radar. Clay spouting some bullshit about it only being short term, Piney yelled about there being no such thing with fucking cartels which Joy nodded in agreement and Jax yelled about it being worth the risk, she reached over to grip Juan's hand she needed it to calm her blood they weren't cartel people this wasn't what her father talked about when she was a kid, sure she wasn't stupid she knew they did illegal shit but drug for fucks sake? The man sitting next to Clay wasn't the same man she saw in her room not twenty minutes ago, she didn't recognize this man at all and if she was honest she wanted him as far away from her dad and Juan as possible knowing either of them would follow him to an early grave. She would kill him if she had to before that happened, keeping that in her mind she wanted to feel this out maybe talk to her father.

Jax stood and pulled a bag onto the table, reaching in he pulled out stack, after stack, after stack of money. Juan was gripping her hand so hard both of their hands were white, he was staring at the money with an almost desperate look and she knew what he was thinking because she was honestly thinking the same. That money could buy them the life they spoke of earlier, that family and the baby girl she wanted, her dream wedding. But she didn't want it this way, she had seen how this shit ate people up and she might be a stone cold killer but she wasn't a drug mule. She glared at Jax and Clay refusing to lay eyes on that fucking stack of money, as far as she was concerned they could wipe their asses with it. Finally, Clay told them to think about it, they made to get up wanting out of the room to breath but Clay stopped them and told Joy to walk around to the front of the table.

She pulled her hand from Juan's clenching and unclenching to get some blood flow back before she stood. Walking over to Clay she waited while he stood she saw another Kutte in his hand and her eyes widened, looking at Jax she actually saw a flash of the man from upstairs as he winked at her. Turning back to Clay she saw him grinning down at her holding a Kutte with the Sons logo on the back he spoke to the room but kept his eyes on her. “We know how hard it was out here holdin down the fort with nothing but a few members. But Chibs, Opie and the others all agree on one thing. You put in work kid. And with not just your loyalty but your willingness to get the job done no matter how fucked it was, you proved me wrong because I honestly thought you would give in and settle for Old Lady but you didn't and this is me saying I was wrong. Take that shit in because it won't happen again, kid. We are honored to have the first female son and if you don't mind we already got a name for you.” He turned the cut letting her see the front and for the first time since the meeting began she laughed, she was a woman of mayhem for her work with the Russians and above that a special patch, naming her Son Shine. She looked at all the men smiling at her, pulling off the prospect cut she handed it to Tig and turned her back to Clay as he slipped on her new one and the guys clapped, Tig being a dick reached up and tickled her side which earns him a kick on the shin. Clay dismissed everyone and asking Jax and Opie to check the ammo storage both men kissed her cheek on the way out in congratulations, Clay asked Tig to stay behind so she hugged him and kissed his cheek leaving him and Clay along with Bobby in the chapel.

Closing the door she came face to face with Chibs and Juice who with matching grins lunge for her making her scream as they carry her to the bar for a drink. She giggles as they set her down on top of the bar, Juan pulling her head down for a kiss. Pulling back she bites her lip. “You know this means you will have Son Shine tattooed on your chest?”

Juice POV

He was so fucking happy for Joy. Watching her pull on the Kutte with that radiant fucking smile flooded his heart with love for her and he will admit to finding her sexy as fuck in their clubs leather. Like Jax she had been in this life in some way from birth, and to her being a woman wasn't a thing she was going to let stop her just because the club rules saw her as weak it didn't mean she was and she proved that to him because she was a woman she was strong, the shit he saw his mom and sister go through taught him women can handle anything and sometimes better than he knew he ever could. Tig joins them and he could tell this Drug business was eating at all of them in different ways but it would have to wait they had to get to work and he had a few cars to look at and apparently, Wayne wanted him to look at an old bike of his. Sliding up next to Joy he slid his hand into her pocket ducking when she swung back to hit him on instinct “Hey hey it's me. Need the key to the room I forgot we both worked today. Need my shirt.” She popped his hand making him draw it back and shook her head. “No you don't I made sure all the guys work shirts were in the office so people would stop forgetting them and I just wash them in bulk at the end of each week since you all get four shirts each I also made sure the name tag on yours is even since I know it fucks with you. And Gemma has me working on filling in the office and I want your help to go digital sometime soon ok since I'm ok with organization but another set of hands is always good.”

He nodded and caught her chin between his thumb and pointer finger and pulled her into a kiss “Thank you for taking care of me Baby Girl.” He winked and headed for the Garage. As the hours passed it was smooth sailing he would spend time in the office with his girl helping her type up a few things when he had a few minutes or when he took his lunch break almost falling to kiss her feet when she held out a lunch she had delivered for him, from that organic only place in town he loved. He currently found himself working on a piece of scrap Wayne was trying to pass for a bike, joy sitting behind them on one of the counters since today seemed slow. He tugged on the coil and finally it popped out of place looking over at Wayne he narrowed his eyes “When was the last time you rode this damn thing Wayne!?” He felt joy rest her cheek on his arm as she looked over the bike herself, her nose wrinkling at the poor shape it was in before looking to Wayne when he replied “I think I had hair.” he smirked as he felt joys body shake with suppressed giggles, her face pressed into his bicep, Wayne reached behind him and pinched her side causing her to screech and flinch away. Looking over Tig and Bobby grin before telling her the office phone was ringing, Making him laugh as he watched her race back into the office to answer it.

Looking over he saw Wayne watching him. He went back to working on the bike almost making it fall off the thing it was on when Wayne asked him. “When are you going to Marry that girl already?” He looked over at Wayne and shrugs. “We talked about it the other night after the wedding. I know she is it for me but I want to talk to her Dad first. And he isn't here today. But I did text him. Got an ok. Man of few words that one.” Wayne chuckled and patted him on the back “Good luck asking Happy for his little girl's hand” he groaned and looked up seeing Joy coming back just as Phil runs into the Garage talking about Jax on the bar line.

He booked it for the clubhouse, Joy, Bobby, and Tig on his heels. He watched Bobby get on the phone and from what he could tell Russians are holding Jax and Op for their guns and the death of their buddies. He heard Joy cursing a blue streak and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying to calm her while Tig ran out to grab Clay. Pulling Joy with him they leaned on the bar and watched Clay talk to the Russians. They needed the guns and they needed them now, Tig got on the Line calling Hap and Kozik but they said it would be almost two hours and they only had one. Suited and ready to go they head for the bikes. Before they could pull out he hears sirens and looked over to see Joy glaring down the drive as Roosevelt pulled up. Fuck this can't be good.

Joy POV

If looks could kill She was pretty sure teddy would be dead. They didn't have time for this pissing contest between Clay and Roosevelt they needed to leave, getting off her bike she tried to make her way to Teddy but was yanked into Juan's side and she glared up at him but stopped once she saw the look he was giving her, he never glared back unless he was trying to get through to her. She knew he was trying to keep her from doing something stupid but her logical mind wasn't all there but she knew enough to let this go. So she gets comfortable against his side, hooking a thumb through one of his back belt loops as Roosevelt spoke to Clay, he asked about the murders and where everyone ones. Juan tensed slightly next to her and she moved her hand from his belt loop up the back of his shirt, letting her nails rub circles on his lower back to give him silent comfort, she knew Clay told Gemma to take the car out since they were blocked off but it seemed teddy was pulling out all the stops. The sound of a fire engine made all their faces drop even Clay mask he used around the officer.

Smirking the officer said he could swear he smelled smoke and moved towards the clubhouse. Everyone followed behind quickly Juan and she stood side by side tense and ready for just about anything. She watched the officer take in the wall of Mug Shots her eyes finding her Father and Old man's quickly enough before he heard Clay speak his voice tense and dark. “You made your point. It's time you all left.” Turning Roosevelt asked why no people of color on the wall to which Clay replied “We have no issues with color.” and Roosevelt snapped “Yeah as long as it stays out of Charming.” to which she added on “Are you honestly making this a race thing. Did it slip your fucking notice my dad's Hispanic and Juan is Puerto Rican?” Clay shot her a look and she looked down, feeling Juan slide his hand into hers giving her a squeeze.

Clay seemly tired of the back and forth moved towards the bar “Just do what you need to do.” She watched Roosevelt moved to lean his hand on the wall leading to Church saying the wall felt warm asking for the fireman's Ax she felt Juan's body vibrate with rage as he realizes what was going to happen seconds before she did. As Roosevelt took the first swing she felt Juan grab her arms and yank her off her feet as she started screaming at Roosevelt to stop, watching the pictures of members who have fallen and those still living shatter under the force of his swings. She started to struggle harder as he kicked the doors open to church taking three swings at the table before finally stopping, she went limp in Juan's arms, panting and flashing her teeth at Roosevelt as he moved to walk towards her, never having seen her this angry, she snarled and swung her arms once he was close enough barely missing him by inches as Juice yanked her back, she froze when Clay yelled “Son shine! Knock it off.” She felt Juan kissing the back of her head as Roosevelt watched on. Nodding she let Juan release her arms and wrap them gently around her waist. turned in his arms and hide her face in his neck, taking a deep breath she heard Roosevelt comment on her being a full son when he saw the full patch on the back of her cut. and she smiled into the skin of Juan's neck when he spoke in a voice so cold her dad would have been impressed “You don't talk to My old Lady. You did what you came to do. Leave her alone.” Grunts all around showed the same sentiments, Roosevelt yelled for everyone to get out while they finished up. She let Juan drag her outside and sat with her down on the picnic table with the others, flinching every time they heard bangs or the sound of glass shattering.

Finally, after what seemed like hours he comes back out and hands Clay a paper talking about code violations. She rolled her eyes and tuned him out knowing anything else he had to say would be bullshit. Once he was finally gone they quickly ran for their bikes need to be on their way long before now. She silently prayed to whatever gods were listening that her brothers were ok, even if she was very skeptical they would be.

It took them an hour and thirty to pull up to the house seeing a Shiny gunmetal silver hummer she instantly reached for her guns, having them at the ready as Jax and Opie stumbled towards them alive and slightly banged up but altogether better than she expected. She looked over the men seeing one of them with one of the M16A2’s they stole the other night and she instantly knew this was the man who had Clay wanting to run drugs and she felt a cold wave shoot down her spine when he locked eyes with her for a moment.

Finally having op and Jax back they all got back on their bikes to head back to the clubhouse something about the man who she knew now as Romeo didn't sit right with her. The more she thought about him as they drove back to the clubhouse the more she realized this is what her dad told her would happen when she got into this life. After the night she shot those three men and asked him if she was a bad person for feeling nothing. He told her she wasn't a bad person but he warned her that when you have the ability to kill with ease or with little to no remorse meeting someone else like you can be jarring. You finally see what the world sees you as. That man back there had dead eyes, he smiled and he even laughed but his eyes were voids of nothing. She didn't hate him because of that, she hated herself for understanding him.

Pulling up to the clubhouse they parked and she stood and walked with Juan to meet up with Phil and filled him in on what happened. They all slowly trickled into the clubhouse, her heart aching as they silently took in the destruction left behind by Roosevelt she walked behind the bar, leaning on it she felt Juan slide in behind her laying his forehead between her shoulders, his hands sliding around her hips before overlapping across her stomach, both of them silently giving the other love and good energy. Both jumped as Tara yelled about good news and she swore to everything if she said she was having another kid she would tell her to have Jax fixed. They already had two under the age of two for fuck sakes. She did smile once Tara revealed her and Jax's engagement she giggled as Juan grabbed her wrists in each hand and made her hands clap for the both of them. Turning she kissed his cheek and watched as everyone hugged and passed on their well wishes to the couple, someone got the Music going and she giggled as Juan swayed them behind the bar, her back to his chest as he sang horribly in her ear. But she didn't mind at all, even smacked Tig for asking where the dying seal was.

Pulling from Juan with a promise to return for a real dance on the floor she went over once the Crowd around Tara and Jax had thinned, She grinned at Tara pulling her into a hug pressing a warm kiss to her cheek. She and Tara were very similar but she knew Tara hated this life, where she loved it to the core of her being but she didn't fault her for hating it. “Congratulations to you both. From what I have heard this year it's a long time coming.” Tara grinned and nodded leaning into Jax. “Since we were sixteen but there are years in between. But it feels like it did then only a little more adult.” She smirked and nodded, seeing Jax look between her and Juan by the bar she didn't like the wicked grin on his face so she spoke “Don't make me stab you, Jax, I don't like that grin.” he chuckled and held up a hand in surrender. “ I just know the look of a man thinking of popping a question and Juicy looks a little love struck.” She smiled and looked over her shoulder winking at her old man before looking back at Tara who looked confused. “Why would he pop the question Jax they have only been together physical for three days. It's not very logical.”

She sighed and saw another of Taras issues, she was very logic ruled and sometimes logic wasn't good for dick when it came down to matters of the heart. “You aren't counting in the almost nine hundred letters we shared over fourteen months. We both wrote and sent two letters a day if possible and if not we still wrote them and sent them when possible. I know that man better than his brothers in this club do. If he asked me to marry him I wouldn't hesitate.”

From the look on Jax's face, he had no idea about the number of letters, and she knew why. These men were good to a degree but they weren't a very emotionally open bunch and her old man was a heart on his sleeve person so to be like his brothers he bottled it up or didn't speak on it.

Tara was looking at her with a smile and nodded. “Forgive me for speaking when I know nothing about how you and Juice are?.” She kissed the woman's cheek. “It's fine. I know people don't get me and Juan. They aren't mean too.”

Juice POV

He didn't like the look Jax was throwing him. An almost sad look he only saw when Jax was thinking to deeply and Tara honestly look chastised as Joy spoke. He knew his old lady better than anyone and knew she had no issues saying how she felt in any situation and knowing Tara she might have said something that joy didn't agree with and she told her why she didn't. Tara wasn't a woman used to being disagreed with even if it was civil. So he slowly snuck up behind her. His heart beating just a little faster when he hears Tara apologize for questioning their relationship when she did not know anything about it which his girl repeated what she had said to him that morning “It's fine. I know people don't get me and Juan. They aren't meant to.” sliding his arms around her waist he grins at Tara and Jax as he spoke, feeling her lips press against his cheek. “Yeah. We are only mean to get each other.”

Jax chuckles and pats him on the arm and he nodded to him. “So Juicy boy. When do you plan to make an honest old lady of our sonshine?” he narrowed his eyes in a playful glare. He opened his mouth to comment but joy beat him to it and he smirked. “When he is good a fucking ready Teller. He already knows I'll say yes.” he nuzzles his face into her hair and let her keep speaking, he loved seeing her take charge and he was trying to keep his blood calm, which wasn't easy around his beautiful girl. “Plus I'm a son now so we are going to get the tattoos done first. He is getting my son's name on his chest and I'm getting his crow and before you ask no I can't show you where.” Jax's laughter echoes around the clubhouse and finally, he had had enough.

“Alright, fucker enough laughing at our expense. I'm taking my old lady away before she makes an early widow of Tara.” He smirked and pulled Joy off to the dance floor to get that dance he was promised, later on, that night as they both stumble of the stairs, their laughter echoing off the walls he is ready to go to sleep, next to his girl before they both wake for a hard day tomorrow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joys Outfit One  
https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_27/set?id=236725626

Song  
Into the night by Santana  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFjC4oIwKpA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. And Ill see you next time.


	5. of Dragons, Votes and Rings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "First I want to say this talk was going to be different but shit went down today that changed it up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As promised the second post. Enjoy
> 
> P.s.I own nothing except Joy Elizabeth Lowman

Juice POV

He was woken by the sound of Joy’s phone going off, he knew she was a heavy sleeper so he reached over and turned the alarm she set off. He and Joy along with Tig, Bobby, Opie, Phil, and Chibs need to be at the Warehouse early to get the boxes for transfer build for the gun run. Joy and Op had made the design off something Joy said how if the guns matched the weight of the car parts it would be less suspect when weighed So today they planned to build a good amount of them but first he needed to get Joy moving since he knew she hated waking up early.

He rolled over and smiled seeing her curls all over her face, moving them he started kissing her face, nuzzling into her neck and slowly she started to wake, giggling sleepily when his five o'clock shadow brushed her bed warm skin. Finally, he pressed a kiss to her lips, groaning when she pulled him on top of her, her legs wrapping around his waist sometimes sleeping in boxers was a blessing but right now it was a curse, morning wood, and a horny woman aside if he had the fucking time he would

Wake her up in more pleasing ways but they needed to be on the road in thirty and he didn’t want the first time with her to be rushed. So he reluctantly pulled away from her lips and couldn’t help but chuckle at the pout on her face.

“I know baby. I want nothing more than to roll around in this bed but we got boxes to build.” She whined and pulled a pillow over her face, he smirked and popped her on her thigh, making her glare at him over the pillow. Yelling through the fabric. “Now you’re just being a pussy tease. Popping me and shit knowing I like it. Asshole” She whacked him with the pillow causing him to roll off her and laugh. Standing she looks back at him and bats her pretty golden eyes and he narrows his eyes waiting “While I braid back this rat’s nest can you make me your green tea with mango infusion?” he smirked and nodded, moving to stand behind her he kisses her shoulder. “ Knew I would get you hooked. Want some honey in it baby?” she turned her head and kissed his cheek, taking that as a yes he pulled on some sweats and went downstairs to the kitchen in the clubhouse while she went to the bathroom.

Joy POV

She was so happy she wore shorts and a tank top and braided her curls back. Because it was hot outside with what she had on and her Cut but it was hot as Satan’s asshole in this fucking barn Clay had all of them in, all of them had quickly ditched their cuts. And Chibs was in and out of the bathroom from bad Mexican food and a mix of alcohol, so she was helping Juan out on his station at the moment, she was humming and dancing around as she helped out a little at each section when asked. She got the idea the guys were trying to keep her and Juan apart because she discovered she liked him all sweaty and using power tools, not her fault he was sexy and she wanted to watch him work. And apparently, he felt the same with the way since his hand kept grabbing her ass as she passes him.

She was blowing sawdust off a piece of wood she was working on next to Juan when Clay came in calling them happy little elves. She narrowed her eyes before reaching “You calling me short boss?” he didn’t reply but the grin on his face as he kisses the top of her head in greeting spoke volumes, making her want to toss the hammer Bobby had at him but refrained slightly at the look him and Bobby shared, which only she seemed to notice. While Op showed Jax her and his design for the boxes they told Clay about Chibs just as the poor guy showed up. She grabbed a water bottle from the cooler she brought and pressed it to the back of his neck, smiling softly when he thanked her, his skin slick with sweat and his voice weak, she didn’t like the green tint to his skin as she used a bandana of hers to dab the sweat from his brow as Jax asked him if he would be ok and he said juice would help him. She smiled as Juan talked “Green tea and a mint colonic a little herbal fusion- “ She glared at Tig as he yelled for Juice to stop she had had it up to here with how they always cut Juan off, and he was honestly telling Chibs what to expect so he wouldn’t worry so much, later on she would blame the heat, blame hormones……but without thinking she yanked a knife from her thigh holster and flung it at the wall by Tigs head, the dull thud as it sinks into the wood behind him sends everyone into a hushed quiet as they stared between the wall and her, walking up to Tig she snatched the knife from the wall and pointed it under Tigs Jaw, Keeping it from his skin, she did not see Clay and Jax move up behind her, she looked Tig in the eyes as she hissed through clenched teeth. “Stop doing that shit. I have had it up to my fucking neck with you picking on him Tig, and you haven’t been home for a day. Hell fucking all of you if it’s honesty hour. We don’t say shit about the shit you get up to so stop messing with my old man about it, I don’t care if you take the piss out of him every once in awhile because I know he can take it but lay off when you realize your hurling over the deep end or Next time I won’t fucking miss. We clear Alex?”

He looked down at her, and she saw in his eyes that he was sorry, either for how he acted or upsetting her she wasn’t sure. She loved Tig like the older brother she never got to have but right now her emotions were too high She had kept this in for too long. When he nodded she put the knife back in the holster and turned to the room seeing the guys watching her she looked at Juan and saw him giving her a smile. She looked at Clay as he glared at her, she walked past them shaking off Opie’s grip as he tries to stop her and says over Her shoulder she needed a break. Sitting outside she let the breeze dry the sweat on her skin, she pulled a Cig from her case and lit up. She knew Chibs was leaning against the door watching her, once Clay and Bobby had left with kisses to her cheek she had moved into the shade, she held out the cig for him, knowing he actually didn’t need it with how sick he was but right now she was past caring. She sat down and he sat next to her and for a few moments saying nothing as he finished off the cig, until she finally looked at him.

“You ok Lovey?” she honestly didn’t know, she shrugged. “I just hate how you all do that to him. Sure he says some stuff that makes even my dad cringe but Tig says shit that’s worse and what do you all do. Fucking Chuckle and shake your head, but Juan says something to let you fucking know what is going to happen when he helps you out later to make you more comfortable with it because he knows how scary some of the stuff can be going in blind and suddenly it’s too much. Fuck that. If my old man won’t call you fuckers out on it I will I have no issues with being a Bitch, I love you all but the way you guys make him feel sometimes Chibs. I don’t have to fight his battle for him I know that. But he loves you all so much that he won’t call you out for reasons I won’t speak on.…..” She released a shaky breath and wiped her suddenly wet eyes, she didn’t like to cry so she looked away from Chibs not seeing the flash of guilt on his face as he realized what this meant to her and Juice. “He would die for you all. So would I. But sometimes he thinks you all wouldn’t die for him and I think that sometimes too. You. I don’t doubt because I know you care for him to an extent and my dad because he knows Juan is it for me. He would save him if possible just so he doesn’t see me turn into who he is without my mom. But Chiby some of the men in there would use him up until he was nothing without feeling much guilt and that thought eats me alive when I know he would do anything for this club and I fucking refuse to let it happen while I’m breathing and have my gun.” She heard the crunch of gravel and turned her head to see Juan, Looking at her with a soft smile, she knew he heard it all and she had nothing to hide from him. She stood and helped Chibs to stand, walking over to her old man he pulled her close. Pressing kisses to the side of her face, he was sweaty and she knew her shirt was getting wet from it but right now she didn’t care. She wanted to hold him, let him know she wasn’t going anywhere.

Juice POV

He rocked from side to side as he held her. Knowing what saying that to chibs did to her. As much as Joy was rough edges and rage she was easily hurt when someone she loved was in pain. The way the club talked down to him had reared it’s ugly head as he wrote to her about his past from Stockton. All the stories of things they had done and a conversation with Gemma where she had said she thought he wasn’t all there had pissed her off so much she had sent him a seven-page rant about how she wanted to shoot something. He knew he wasn’t smart like Joy but he wasn’t like everyone thought, he watched and waited before moving, sure some of his moves were not exactly the best but everyone fucked up here and there. And joy saw that in him. She saw the worth he always felt he had in him, and was slowly building him up, he knew the guys weren’t being cruel on purpose and sometimes he knew it was on him as well because he never stood up to them. But with Joy pointing it out to them now and her building him up like she has maybe he can take it from here.

Pulling back he cups her face in his hands and kisses her eyelids. “I love you, woman. I’m not mad that you did that. I do thank you. Plus seeing you handle knives always gets me hard.” He smirked and kissed her now smiling lips before looking at Chibs and before he could open his mouth Chibs pulls him into one of his back-slapping hugs. “I’ll do better Juicy boy. That woman of yours is a fucking dragon but I guess because she got her gold aye.” he chuckles and pats Chibs on the back as he pulls back. Grabbing Joy’s hand they head back into the building, he finally explains what he has planned for Chibs later, sure he looks a little green but once it’s all done he knows Chibs will thanks him.

Another few hours fly as they get a good amount of the boxes built, him and Joy switching off and on to keep Chibs as comfortable as possible. He watches Jax’s pace as he talked to Kozik, while Joy puts a cold rag on Chibs face. He watches Jax pull on his cut, apparently, Kozik fucked up on the Guns. He tells him and Joy to watch out for Chibs while Opie and Tig ride out with him having Phil follow in the van, he saw Tig hug joy from behind and whisper something to her that made her smirk and smack his cheek lightly before he gave him a very fucking unnecessary slap on the ass as he passed. He rolled his eyes and popped joy on the ass as she giggled. Chibs rolled over and groaned, making joy rush over with water, looking him over he knew they needed more hands so they needed Chibs better. “Baby. Can you drive Chibs bike with him on the back? He barely got here so if we take him to CP then I want to get there in one piece. Once he is better you ride back with me and we finish these boxes up?”

He looked at Chibs who nodded his consent and he saw Joy helping him off the bench. Thankfully they got there fine and he will admit to finding Chibs Riding bitch on his own bike funny as hell since even on the bike Joy was shorter than him making it easy for Chibs to see over her head. He would have never guessed Chibs was a back seat driver until he had issues not looking over at the pair as he and Joy went back and forth. It was an oddly slow day so Chibs went right through since what happened was private he and Joy stayed up front, he watched her talk to the other half owner about something she was working on for curly hair with all natural spices and things you can find in your kitchen and he chuckled. Again could he find someone else more perfect than her, thirty minutes later Chibs walks out all grins and he feels good knowing he helped his friend. Saying bye to Jen and the crew he and Joy walk out behind Chibs as he talks, making him and Joy Laugh

“That was crazy Juicy Boy. I just saw some stuff in there I ate when I was seven years old. I’m a hundred pounds lighter and feel like a brand new man” He smirks as Joy leans her back to his chest and goes into telling him how she tried it a few weeks ago and has felt so much better and lost five pounds doing it. When Chibs phone rings he nuzzles his face into Joy’s neck. “I love you baby.” she shivers and reaches her hand up to scratch at the hair of his Mohawk before pulling apart when a cop car backs up to them. “If You guys are heading in I recommend the green tea and mint.” Being pushed against the wall next to Chibs he sighs when they find his weed, handing them his card he glares when the guy tosses it and cuff him. He looks and Joy and Chibs “Is this some kinda Joke?” he sees Chibs grab joy before she can rush up to the cops, last thing he needed was for her to get dragged in, once they had him cuffed chibs let her go and she rushed to him and kisses his cheek she elbows the cop who grabs her to pull her back. “Touch me again and I’ll bring you down for harassment asshole.” She elbowed past the cops and got on his bike as they shoved him into the car, he knew she would follow and so would Chibs. He didn’t know what the fuck was up but he didn’t like the gut feeling he had as they pull away from the curb.

Once they got to the station he knew he was right. Roosevelt pulled him into a room and asked him to sit. “So what’s going on?” Roosevelt went around the desk “I just want to have a conversation man.” he leaned into the chair in front of him and stared down officer “Do it with my Lawyer.” Roosevelt snatched up a picture and moved to sit on the deck. “Don’t need one. I don’t care about the weed man. Sit down.” he looked between the chair before decided to sit at the farthest one from Roosevelt, he didn’t like this buddy-buddy shit and he could hear Joy in his head, telling him to keep his poker face no matter what. Never give away your thoughts before the game began.

He looked at the picture held in front of him. Listened to the bullshit story Roosevelt fed him about fishing at Rockaway Beach before replying with a grin. “No one fished there man. Not unless you wanted fried beer bottles and syringes. That ain’t Queens what’s the game here man?” finally he gets to the point asking him if he ever met his father, he holds his face sensing where this is going. From what he said in the clubhouse and now it links but he let him think he is sweating. “No never met him.” When he says he can set that up he almost breaks, he looks away but looks back quickly when he hears the name. “Michael Howard Cole.” Roosevelt hands him the file and he just stares, seeing the dark-skinned man looking back at him with his own smile. He wants to throw this shit against the wall, he wants to be with Joy, figure out how he can fix this. Roosevelt takes his silence and runs with it. “i take it by your silence you already knew.” He glared past the man, trying with all he had to keep his face up. “ I knew who he was, never met him though.” he ground his teeth as Roosevelt leaned over him, he had learned to hate that just as much as Joy does. He kept his eyes on the wall as Roosevelt spoke, he could almost hear the taunting tone in his voice. “What would the club do if they found out your black? Well, let’s break it down. They would pull your patch, blackout your ink, and maybe you would walk out alive. Ms.Lowman would pick the club since her daddy is in it leaving you with nothing. As far as SAMCRO and Joy Lowman are concerned you never existed.” He stood slowly, he almost had him, if he had just kept joy out of his mouth Juan knew he might have folded and let his own worries swallow him but the second he heard Joy’s name he heard her, telling Chibs she would kill and die for him and he grinned darkly.

“You know dick about my Club or my old lady. So give me my weed and let me out of here.” He could see Roosevelt was thrown a little, but tossed him the weed and told him he would be in touch. He stormed out knowing that he needed to bring this up at church but first he needed to talk to Joy.

Joy POV

She was leaning on Juan’s bike while she watched Chibs pace, cursing in Gaelic. Anytime he got in arms reach she would pat his back when Juan finally came out, he looked pale but for the first time in a while, he looked very centered. She had only ever seen that look when he stared at her or when they were alone. He brushes passed Chibs as he walked over to him standing in front of her panting she was going to ask him if he was ok but he pulled her off her feet and kissed her. She froze for a moment and melted, her hand sliding down the back of his shirt, her legs wrap tight around his waist. His tongue forced her mouth open and she moaned not understanding why he was so forceful but finding it a turn on nonetheless, her nails clawing at the back of his neck as his hand slid into her now loose hair. He tugged her head back biting down on the skin of her neck with a groan. She heard Chibs yell their name and they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against her shoulder as she held his head in place, staring at Chibs with a dazed look she sighed she kissed the side of his head near his tattoo and whispered. “Talk to me…..” he nodded and put her on his bike, climbing on in front of her she asked Chibs to please get her bike back to the clubhouse and to let the others know they would be there for church. Seeing him nod she grabbed onto Juan as he tore down the street, they drove for a good thirty minutes with her iPod hooked up to his speaker system on his bike. Finally, he pulled over and helped her off the bike, holding her hand he pulled her little ways down a hill where they came to a small creek. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, more a few moments they listened to the world, the sound of the creek babbling, his steady breathing against the side of her head as she played with his fingers in her lap.

“I told you I never knew my dad that well.” She nodded and continued to play with his fingers knowing whatever happened in that station had shaken him. “Michael Howard Cole. He was a black man who I never really got to know. But mom told me was my dad. Today Roosevelt brought me in to let me know he knew, even arranged to let me meet him. But fuck that what really got me was he almost had me, talked about the club would strip me of my patch and ink and I believed him for a fraction of a second. But then he said your name.” She knew her hands were shaking violently with rage as she continued to play with his fingers and she was biting her lips so it was one the verge of bleeding. But she wanted the whole fucking story, so she knew what amount of blood she was going to take from Roosevelt. “He said you would pick the club over me because Happy is your dad. And I could hear your voice in my head. Telling Chibs how you would die for me and I knew that even if the club stripped me you would follow. Because you know I would do the same.”

Nodding she turned, straddling his lap and took his sad, beautiful face in her shaking hands and kissed him. Pouring all she could, the lonely months without him, the joy at each new letter, his smile as she ran for him at Stockton and their talk of life, love, and family. He slid his hands up the back of her tank top, she cradled his face in her hands, She pulled back and leaned her forehead against his. “Hear me clearly. Juan Carlos Ortiz, I would burn this club down to its foundations and take on anyone who dare take you from me. My father wouldn’t make me choose because he knows I love him but I love you with something deeper. He knows this love he would think very ill of me if I didn’t follow you.”

He chuckled and nodded. “I know. Which is why tonight at church I wanted to tell the club. Roosevelt is up to something, I think it’s time we check those Cameras you said you set up in the station. You got every room like I said right?” She smirked and nodded “You know I follow orders daddy.” he chuckled and bit down on his lip “Is it horrible that I really love it when you call me that?” and leaned his head down to rest it on her chest, she rubbed her cheek against his Mohawk “No, we all have kinks baby. I like when you manhandled me, whisper dirty things in my ear, I loved it when you spanked me and pulled my hair does that make me a horrible person?” she waited for him to shake his head and continue “And I have kinks we haven’t talk about or even discovered yet. Like I know you like stealing my panties, and that doesn’t bother me might need to go shopping soon but it’s fine because it turns me on to know you get off on them honestly. Everyone has kinks and some we can’t explain, but I want to sit down soon and talk about them. If your game.” he nodded and pulled her a little tighter before he leaned back, giving her an odd look he slowly wrapped his hand around her throat and she felt a warm tingle in her belly as he squeezed a little and tilted her head to the side, nuzzling her neck before he bit down a little harder than he normally did. She shudders and grinds down against him, she felt him grin against her neck and she giggled. Swatting at his shoulder causing him to pull back and smile at her.

She checked her watch and sighed. “Come on you sexy bastard we got about two hours until church. My dad and Chibs should know the plan. No one else, like I said I love the club but my dad and Chibs are sure bets.” She stood and helped him up, they quickly ran for the bike, knowing they both had things to do before church they agreed that Joy would talk to Chibs and Juan would talk to happy. But she had a sneaky suspicion it was about asking for her hand, which she found unnecessary but still sweet and knew her dad would like it. She was also excited, the possibility that Juan was asking her dad meant soon he would ask her and if she was honest she would marry him today. She knew how fucking crazy that was but with the life they had, the one she loved and she chose. she knew that at any moment it or Juan could be taken from her with one stray bullet. So she didn’t question anything involving her and Juan, and she honestly had no issue with the speed they were moving.

They pulled up to find everyone there early, she kisses Juan’s cheek before running for her dad. Jumping on his back she climbs up until she can reach the top of his head with her mouth and she plants loud kisses there while he tries to get her off. Laughter littered the lot as the others watched a normally very serious Happy try to wrestle his small hyper daughter down, with very little success. Once he finally had an arm on her he pulled her around for a hug, she clutched him tightly and looked over his shoulder to see Juan waiting. Kissing her dad’s cheek she whispered “Dad, we have an issue. But it’s fixable I just need you to listen to Juan ok. I promise it will be ok just listen to him in full.” He tensed a little but she kissed his shoulder to calm him. He let her go and she smiled weakly and ran to find Chibs, finding him in the clubhouse she grabbed his hands as she ran by forcing him to either keep up or be dragged by a small woman. Making it up to her and Juan’s room she pushed him down into the desk chair and locked the door before turning to him and sighed. “Chiby. We got a problem.”

Juice POV

He and Hap walked to the playground area, knowing the others wouldn’t look there for awhile and he got down to it. “First I want to say this talk was going to be different but shit went down today that changed it up. I was going to come to you like a man and ask you if I could marry Joy. I know I might not be what you might want for her. I can do and say some of the dumbest shit, hell you have been there for some of that. But I promise you, man, no one can love her or respect her like I will. You raised a brilliant woman. So Hap do you give me permission to marry Joy and make her my official old lady and we plan to have tattoos would you be willing to do those?” When happy stormed up he wanted to flinch back, to say never mind but fuck that. If he had to stare down well…..up at the Tacoma Killer to marry joy he would. Raising his eyes he looked right back at Happy, no one spoke for a minute when he heard an odd noise come from happy before hap started laughing.

He sighed and gave a weak grin when hap clapped him on the shoulder and speaks the most he ever heard him before. “I do appreciate you coming to me. I don’t think anyone on that lot would. And I do give my permission and sure I’ll do the tattoos. And also here. “ He sees hap pull out his wallet, pulling out a small ring with what looks like a white stone, which seemed to have millions of colors in the sun, looking back at hap he was surprised to see him smiling at the ring he looked like Joy when she looked at him and he knew. This was her mom’s ring. “I married Joy’s mom when we were 18, she was a ball of fire and energy like Joy bulldozed me over before I even saw her coming. We had known each other from when we were kids but she moved and came back a few years later a grown woman and I fell, hard man. We had a good few years as teenagers before we got married sadly we didn’t know about the tumor she had until it was too late and the doc told us it was inoperable so nothing could have been done anyway. Joy was two when her mom died, by then I was already a son and now I was a single dad to a two-year-old so mom helped when I wasn’t around.”

Hap put the ring in the palm of his hand, he grabbed it and looked up at hap. “I already got it fit to her size, I figured you would ask soon. You and her remind me of Liz and me.” He grinned and slid the ring into the pocket of his cut, making sure it was secure he sighed “Now to the bad news, remember I’m gonna be your son in law so you can’t murder me.” he gulped at the look in haps eyes before he gave him a quick rundown of the day. “….so I’m planning to tell the club tonight, I honestly don’t know how they will react but I hope they don’t take my patch.” Once he was done he leaned against the fence while hap sat at the end of the slide, taking in all he just told him before standing. “she was right. I would think she was stupid to let what you have to go. But if she is anything like me she wasn’t kidding about killing Roosevelt for this, so once we find out the vote in church we bring up your dad. If they vote you out of here Joy isn’t the only one who would follow you. I would, and Chibs is the father of a mixed child he would be pissed on principle. If you aren’t voted out bring up the Cameras joy has.” Nodding they heard them call for Church, and headed to the clubhouse, he was a little surprised when hap wrapped an arm around his shoulder, giving him silent support. He saw Joy and Chibs come down from their room and pulled her into his side with a kiss to her forehead, locking eyes with Chibs over her head he saw him nod and sent him a grateful nod as they all head into church.

The days run down made his head spin, guns, kids name Luther and Vandross. His day seemed meek but he knew he needed to do this no matter the outcome he would walk out of here with Joy at the end of the night regardless. Clay looked their way and asked how things went over on their end. He leaned forward and sighed feeling Joy’s hand on his thigh, giving him silent support. “Me and Joy needed hands on the boxes so we took chibs to CP and he was fine. We were going back to the barn when a car pulls up and push me and Chibs into a wall. They find my weed I show them my card they toss it and bring me in and….” His hands shook as he worked up the nerve to say the next part. “Roosevelt talked to me. About my father. Michael Howard Cole, a black man from Queens and asked me what you all would do if you knew I was mixed.” The silence was suffocating, he felt Joy rubbing her hand up and down his leg. “He is pretty sure you all will strip my patch and ink, kill me or beat me half to death. I didn’t want him to be able to have this on me. Telling you all takes away that power if you do what he says I guess I was wrong when I told him he knew dick about this club. But there it is. I’m half black and Puerto Rican.” He leaned back and grabbed Joy’s hand on his thigh, he almost jumped when he felt Hap squeeze his shoulder. Feeling their support he looked up the table into the face of a man who he saw as a father figure. Clay was just looking at him, no emotion was more pronounced on his face, no one spoke for a full moment then Clay banged the hammer, causing him and Joy to jump. “All in favor of Stripping Juice of his patch Say, Aye.” He clenched his eyes and gripped joys hand and he listened down the table, Nay. Everyone said, Nay. He tilted his head back and released a wobbly laugh and looked up to see Clay wink “Kid, you have put in your work here. I don’t care what you are. Now to other votes. Bring in Phil I want him in on this.”

Joy POV

She pressed her face into Juan’s shoulder, her smile bright. She knew they wouldn’t get rid of him. She had been horrified when Clay put the vote down but the men surprised her, maybe just maybe she had been wrong about them not caring for Juan. But now she had to gather Intel from her Cameras at the station. Right now they were being rewound so she could watch them, she wanted Roosevelt’s head on a pike. She would have it. Once Phil got into the room she knew it was time, the cartel vote. She had switched seats with Juan so she could be between him and her dad. She grabbed each of their hands and held them, knowing this was a moment where faith in this club would be tested and not just her faith.

“You all have had time to think. Time to decide. Get involved with the cartel. Yay.” down the line Tig yay she felt her eyes water knowing he was doing it to stay close to Clay but fuck why this way. Chibs said no, Opie Yay and she couldn’t help feeling betrayed somewhat, Miles Yay, piney said no like she knew he would and as the vote came to her father she froze, realizing she didn’t ask him what he thought in all this, he squeezed her hand as he spoke. “I’m sorry, I’m a no.” She gripped his hand so tight she felt her bones grind. Her vote, she locked eyes with Jax, his eyes almost seemed to beg her, say yes we need this. she spoke “I can’t. No” She looked away from him, knowing this would be a test for them, her faith in him was crumbling along with Clay, how long until her faith in others would crumble. She looked at Juan as he said No. She knew it was hard, the money they could get and the life they could build was in grasp with little effort but they both knew this felt wrong. Finally, the vote was evenly split with Bobby saying Nay and Jax and of all fucking People Kozik saying yay just to back his president and VP. She didn’t understand it knowing his problems with drugs before, she was scared of the man she saw as her brother. She shook off those thoughts as they all look to Phil. She knew this wasn’t an easy choice as a prospect, she just hoped he said no. He looked around the room for a moment before looking down. “Yay” her heart stopped, seven to six in favor of Muling.

They were drug mules, she clinched her father and Juan’s hands as she tried not to scream, the second the hammer banged she was out of the room her father and Juan calling out to her. She moved behind the bar and grabbed the bottle of Jack, ripping the cap off she took deep gulps from the bottle until it was ripped away from her from by her father. Looking at him with glassy eyes she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as he held her, she felt someone put a hand on her back, she lifted her head to see Kozik standing at her side, looking hesitant. She moved from her father’s arms to her brothers, feeling him lift her off the ground as he apologized. She figured he did it because he trusted Jax and Clay to keep him on the straight and narrow and she hoped he was right she never wanted to be more wrong than right now. Once she was back on the floor she smiled up at the grinning man. “Don’t apologize, you have your reasons and I have mine.” She patted his cheek and moved to make herself a glass of jack, she needed a stiff fucking drink. Snatching the glass she moved to where she saw her old man at one of the closer tables. She sat down in front of him as he continued to look off to the side, she didn’t take it personal knowing he was possibly lost in his own thoughts so she watched him as she sipped her drink, it was silent for a moment before Juan surprised her by getting on his knees in front of her chair and laid his head on her thighs, his arms wrapping around her legs as he sighed. She looked down at the head on her lap, tracing one of his tattoos before leaning down to kiss his temple. “I love you, Juan. This sucks but we will do what needs to be done. As long as I have you and dad I’ll be ok. Do I feel dirty doing this yes but hopefully we can get out of this clean and whole with No brothers lost.” he nodded and turned his head pressing his face into her thighs, moving his head back and forth causing her to smile, he did this when he first wakes up, even though he denies it when she says it reminds her of a cat, like he was making sure he rubbed his whole face on the pillow before leaving it. She heard laughter and glanced up to see Chibs and Tig watching, she saw Tig open his mouth and braced herself. But the look her father gave him kept him quite. She smirked sending a nod to her father who winked as Juan laughed into her thigh, she felt the vibration as he spoke and she turned to look down at him. Her fingers combing back and forth over his Mohawk. “What was that handsome?”

He took a deep breath and moved his hand into his cut before looking up at her. A look she hadn’t seen before on his face as he spoke. “I said you love me right?” She didn’t notice the others watching them. Didn’t notice Clay smack Jax on the shoulder as he pointed to the ring in Juices hand, She didn’t notice her father staring at the ring Juan was holding out of her view by her leg with a small smile. She smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I love you very much, Juan. I tell you so all the time you dork.” She watched him lean up on his knees and smiled as he kissed her, in front everyone she cupped his face, she loved how he always tasted like mint and whiskey no matter what, most people would hate the combo but to her it was Juan, it made her whimper and leaned her forehead against his as he pulled away making him grin when her lips followed his, wanting more of him. “Then if you love me you will take this ring and spend the rest of your life let me love you.” Keeping her eyes closed she felt him slip a ring on her finger and felt a tear slide down the side of her cheek. Nodding she and tackled him back onto the floor as the Sons clapped and howled she let the world fade as she soaked in this moment, the taste of mint and whiskey mixing, the feel of his smiling mouth against hers and their laced fingers over her head.

Pulling back she straddled his lap and finally looked at the ring on her hand, she felt a fresh wave of tears when she realized it was her mom’s. She looked over at her father and saw him lift his drink to her before downing it with a wink. She was pulled from her staring contest when she was lifted off Juan with a scream and swung around by Chibs. “You would leave me for a younger lad with a set of abs lovey I’m crushed.” She laughed and turned in his arms to give him a tight hug before she was passed around the room. Drinks and cheek kisses passed around like party favors until finally, she felt Juan wrap himself around her from behind, he smelt of whiskey, cigarette smoke, and his favorite mints she wanted to groan when he held up the cig he was smoking for her to take. She inhaled deeply as her dad walked up, she smiled before blowing out to smoke to speak. “Can you do a small tattoo for me? I want to have my ring finger tattooed.” Juan lifts his head from her shoulders and with his dopey grin nods “Same if you got a minute”

It didn’t take too long. She won’t lie and say it didn’t hurt but with the Jack and her happiness acting as a high she didn’t feel more than a pinch. And with Juan sitting by her side, laughing and talking with the other sons as they had a small celebration they both had matching tattoos and until hers healed she was going to wear her ring on the other hand. Finally they all decided to head to bed they needed to get ready for a long fucking ride tomorrow, as she and Juan head up to their room high on life and good drinks and very sleepy she knows it hasn’t hit her yet that she is now engaged but she knows it will hit her in the morning when they wake to get ready for the run. And she can’t fucking wait.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joy's Outfit One  
https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_16/set?id=235762666

Joy's Ring  
https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_28/set?id=236730227

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and ill see you next time.


	6. Wet dreams, Samtaz, and......puppies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sexy time kids. and right out the gate too. hope you enjoy.
> 
> As always links at the end of the chapter in notes. 
> 
> P.s. I own nothing but Joy Elizabeth Lowman
> 
> Warning: Dirty talking, Daddy King, descriptive sex.

Joy Pov  
It wasn't the first time she had a wet dream, with Juan looking like he did and how she felt for him it was almost embarrassing how often she found herself aching around him when he doesn't even try or waking up throbbing and on the verge of an orgasm which had happened plenty of times while he was in Stockton as their letters grew and she peeled back the many physical layers that made him up, to dive into all he was mentally. She never could remember these dreams in detail, it was always flashes of hard muscles under sweat slick caramel skin, littered with dark colored ink. His voice in her ear as he drives her closer and closer with every harsh thrust of his hips, but it never felt like it did right now. She swore she could smell his scent, feel his hands on her body and finally as the haze of sleep faded she realized she actually could.

Her eyes snapped open before clinching shut on a wild moan when she realized his hand was down the front of her panties, rubbing her throbbing clit, using her juices to get his fingers nice and wet before sliding them deep inside. She turned her head to look at him and clenched down on the fingers he had thrusting inside her, the dark look in his eyes was so fucking intense she slid her hand down to grip the wrist of the hand in her panties as she bucked her eyes closing as he worked another finger inside. The stretch was a good pain, something deep and relieving and her back arched as he brushes a bundle of nerves she only ever read about. “Juan…...fuck.”

He groaned and took his lip between his teeth, she moved her free hand to his face and used her thumb to pull his lip free before leaning in to give it a teasing nip. She moaned at the smirk on his face and almost sobbed when he slowly slid his fingers from her pussy, she had been so close and her body writhed on the bed as she watched him take the fingers dripping in her juices into his mouth. Never breaking eye contact she whimpered as her body shivered “Please. I'm...Juan please baby” She was dragged close to him by her throat and groaned when he gave her a teasing grin. “If you want something, you ask for it nicely baby girl.”

She felt her body flush as moisture dripped onto her thighs as she rubbed them together, the tone of his voice had her shaking. He wanted to play and fuck she wanted him to play with her. She rubbed her nose against his and whispered. “Daddy please make me cum?” She tried not to smirk when he closed his eyes to gain some control, but she saw the shiver run through his body as the hand on her throat gave a little squeeze. Even in the dim light of day breaking through the window she could see him perfectly, she gave a startled yelp when he pushed her onto her back sliding under the covers she giggles when he nips at her hips as he slides the soaked panties from her body, arching her back she slides her sleep shirt over her head tossing it to the floor before tossing the covers aside.

She wanted to see one of her biggest fantasy in real time, and fuck if seeing him grinning up at her from between her thighs wasn't the sexist thing she had seen in awhile, grabbing a pillow she put it behind her head and got comfort, once she was ready she nodded and almost jumped off the bed when he pressed his tongue flat against her lips before dragging it up slowly, her hands fisted into bed spread as she saw his eyes taking on a ravenous look before he tossed her legs over his shoulders and buried his face into her cunt causing her toss her head back and wail, thanking every god that she locked the door last night, or else someone might try to walk in.

She bucked as he swirled his tongue around her throbbing nub. His hands sliding up her sides to her heaving chest, he took each nipple between his fingers rolling them causing shocks of pain pleasure to her core. She wasn't a virgin but the only other man she had been with never ate her out, sure she had been with women but fuck even they weren't this good. she was losing her mind as he started thrusting his tongue inside, one of her hand sliding down to hold his head in place as she hurled over the edge with a choked sob of his name. He didn't stop, he took all she gave him with a deep groan until finally, she had to jerk away from him as he sucked on her clit.

His laugh was on the side of wicked as he crawled up her body. He hovered over her as she slowly floated down, she looked up at him her smile a little bit on the side of dazed as she reached down to slide her hand down into the front of his boxers to grab his cock. It was bigger than the other she had before, thick and long. She felt her pussy clench and her mouth water as It jerked in her hand when brushed her thumb over the tip, spreading the wetness around the tip teasingly before pulling her hand away and up to her mouth Looking at the pre-cum on her thumb before she looked back at him and sucked on her thumb, it was heady the look on his face as he watched her tongue swirl around her thumb. His taste was light and salty, she knew he was a health nut so that wasn't much of a surprise.

Pulling her thumb from her mouth she smiled softly up at him. “Love me Juan?” she hooked her thumbs into the side of his boxers, waiting until he nodded before pulling them down, biting her lip when she finally got to see him for herself. Fuck he was beautiful, no tan lines his whole body was that caramel tone. Hills and dips of muscle honed from years of working on his body and being healthy as he could in this life, no hair was on his body which she actually liked. Looking up at him she saw him watching her like she had him, seeing him look at her like that was a confidence boost, knowing this stunning man found her body beautiful helped her shake some of the doubt she had about herself. She grinned and crooked her finger at him, giggling when he leans down, his arms boxing her in as she takes his soft lips, their tongues brushing and she whimpers when she tastes herself on his tongue, her hands coming up to slide around his neck, holding him in place.

Juice POV  
He always knew she would be the best thing he ever tasted. He had been right, her thick thighs shaking as he held her legs over his shoulder and ate her pretty little pussy until she was too sensitive to take much more. He had been ready to wake her up so they could get things moving for the run down to SAMTAZ, but the night before had flashed before his eyes and he realized she was his fiancé. And there she was bed warm and smelling like fucking apples and they had the time so he said fuck it.

And when he heard his name on a sigh from her lips, saw her hips rocking lightly under the covers he knew how he wanted to wake her, he had almost lost it when he felt how wet she was, The sound as his fingers slid up and down her creamy bare slit made him groan, it didn't take her long to wake up after that. And the look in her eyes when she realized he was knuckle deep inside her was overwhelming, the dark parts of him roared to life as she begs for him to make her cum. He didn't exactly know why her calling him daddy was like a switch that flipped in him, maybe his subconscious telling him something but he honestly didn't care. She called him that and all he wanted was to have her scream it as he slid deep inside, have her pretty gold eyes watch him as he took her somewhere she had never been.

But looking down at her, flushed and shaking with nerves he kissed her forehead. This was a woman he was going to spend his life loving, who he planned to make the mother of his kids. He wanted to make this first time together amazing so the darker parts of him could play later. “I'll always love you Joy. You don't have to ask. Do I need a condom?” she shook her head and he couldn't help as his cock jerked. Fuck he hadn't gone bare before, he nodded and reached down wrapping his hand around his cock he bit down on his lip as he rubbed his head up and down her slit, he wanted to make this as easy as possible. Fuck she was so warm and wet, her hands moved to his shoulders as she dug her nails into his skin he looked up at her as he lined himself up. And slowly he pushed forward.

They both weren't virgins, he had been with a few more people than her but the feel of her, her walls gripping his head had his hands clutching the sheets. He kept his eyes on her face as he slides inside, her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, her kiss-swollen bottom lip trapped between her teeth as he fully seated himself inside. He never used to believe his friends who were locked down, pussy was pussy but right now he knew what they mean. Being inside of her and feeling her body grip him like she never wanted him to leave, was honestly spiritual, he slowly slides from her body before thrusting forward ripping a desperate moan from the shaking women below him, her nails digging into the meat of his shoulders.

He leaned back and pulled her up with him, making her wrap her legs around his back he used his hands on her ass to move her up and down. Her head falls back as her hips swirl, sliding one of his hands up her back as she got her rhythm he fisted her curls in his hand and tugged, forcing her to open her eyes and look at him. “That's right, ride me, baby. Fuck you look so beautiful on my cock Joy.” his hand on her ass gripped tight before pulling back to give her a nice hard pop. He smirked at the wrecked look on her face and the clinch of her around him, oh he planned to enjoy this.

“I imagined you like this so many times Joy. Straddling me, pretty little pussy gripping me so good.” He could feel what his voice was doing to her, his accent was thick but it seemed to make her ride him harder. The sound of her skin against his was mesmerizing, her hands were gripping the back of his neck leaned in to take one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tight little bud before giving it a teasing nip making her shudder violently on top of him.

Joy POV  
It had never been this overwhelming before, the feel of him thrusting up into her shaking and flushed body was like lightning as his cock brushed over nerves nobody, not even herself had touched before when she had to take matters into her own hands. His voice was a wicked thing, the closer he got the deeper his voice got and the thicker his accent got until it was honey to her ears. She gripped his neck as she approached her second climax, she had never had a second one this fast, the way his body worked hers so well was scary, leaning forward she pressed her face into his neck her teeth nipping at his salty sweat-slicked skin. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and groans as he used his hands on her ass to up the pace of her hips. She clawed at his shoulders as the fire inside of her raged, her thighs shaking against his hips as she felt his fingers dig into the meat of her ass. She knew there would be bruises and fuck if that didn't push her closer to the edge.

“Juan I'm gonna…..” She pulled her face from his neck and rested her forehead against his, looking into his eyes as he groaned. “Cum. I'm close too fucking cum for me Joy.” She gripped his face in her hands as the coil in her stomach snapped, her body shook on top of him as he followed her over with a growl. She could feel him cumming inside of her and it made her whole body tingle, the warmth of it was something she never experienced before. She kept her hips rocking softly as they both let the euphoria of their afterglow coat them, she opened her eyes to see him watching her with that wide grin of his and she giggled, causing her to clinch down on him drawing a groan from him and she bit her lip to stop. “I'm sorry. Your face is so cute right now.”

He rolled his eyes and slowly slid himself from her body. Whimpering at the loss she felt as he pulled himself from her body she fell back on the bed and held her arms out for him, smiling when he laid his head on her stomach, her back arching slightly as he wrapped his arms around her back to hold her tight. Brushing her fingers back and forth over his Mohawk she reached her free hand over to the nightstand, pulling out a rolled joint and quickly lit up.

“So we have the run to SAMTAZ which is going to be different for me. I never met other members because dad only told me to come to you guys if I needed him, so I'm nervous because this club isn't known for having female members.” He looked up at her and sighed, sliding up to lay next to her grabbing the joint he kissed her lips and took a hit. She knew he was thinking about what to say, what could he say when he knew just how the other charters saw women. He knew the club as a whole didn't hate women, they loved women, how they help the club, took care of them, but they just never came across woman like his girl,a woman who could do exactly what they did, a woman who wants more than the status of being an old lady or wanted a man because of his cut she skipped that and went for the cut itself because that's all she ever wanted,he wasn't a consolation prize he knew that he was a bonus, he blew his hit out before looking at her.

“I am proud of all you have done. You are a son not in spite of being a woman you are a son because you are son material, Clay said it himself he didn't expect you to make it but you did. Because you are a damn fine woman who gets the job given to her done. Sure you are Happy Lowman’s kid but Jax is John Teller's son. But he worked for his Patch, and so have you. You are everything a son should be and if other charters can't understand that fuck them, you are my old lady but your my partner in this, in life and in this MC.” She smiled and pressed a kiss to his nose, she turned her head to look at the clock and sighed. They needed to get up and moving and she needed to pack her bag and make sure he was packed as well. Rolling over she snatched the last of the joint from him and inhaled deeply before kissing his cheek.

Standing she blew the smoke out before turning to him, smirking when she caught him watching her ass, snapping her fingers she rolled her eyes when he shrugged with an unapologetic grin. Walking over to the bathroom she got cleaned up as she yelled out to him“Eye me up later baby we need to pack and you know we will be making stops so you also need to pack your healthy snacks so you don't get tempted. I heard so many horror stories from Chibs about you on long runs that I refuse to let happen because I will stab you, Juan.” she walks out seeing him with his face buried in her pillow, rubbing his face back and forth and grabbed one of her shoes from the floor and threw it at his ass. When he jumps and looks back at her she glared. “Move that tight ass. We need to hit the road for the warehouse, Juan.”

Juice POV  
He was not looking forward to this long fucking drive. Sure it was better than working on the boxes with no air conditioning in a barn of all places but still. The ride wasn't the issue, nothing felt better to any of them than wide open road under their wheels but for twelve hours? He watched Tig poke fun at Joy as she helped him load up the guns into the boxes, apparently his biting fetish went overboard, the dark bruises on the skin of her neck and chest was free game for Tig to now comment on their sex life, since he apparently ‘Had proof Juicy boy was having him some fun in the sonshine.’ even he laughed at that one, Joy turned her back on Tig but he could see her cheek lift as she smiled.

Joy apparently worked in a warehouse once upon a time making it a no-brainer for her to operate the forklift while Himself, Tig and Miles got the boxes situated inside the truck. Hopping down he met joy at the forklift, helping her down they follow Tig out to the bikes, giving her a deep kiss he leans his forehead against hers, he let her wipe his mouth of her lipstick before he spoke. “Formation should change once we all pull into the first truck stop. But please stick close to me?” She nodded and pulled his gloved hand up to her face, kissing over where his new ring tattoo was wrapped up under his glove he grinned and did the same before hopping on his bike, himself, tig and Joy pulling out for the long drive, with the intention to meet the other half way

They all pulled into the first available stop. Meeting up with the other four, Himself, Joy and Chibs went in to get some food for the next leg. Following her he wrapped his arms around her waist, causing them both to have to wattle down the aisle since he refused to let go over her waist, he didn't care about the looks they were getting. Wearing a cut normally did that along with his head tats but he knew they looked like an odd bunch, an older dude with salt and pepper hair, with a heavy accent and scars and two Hispanic looking twenty-somethings, one heavy tattooed with cuts wasn't the norm. He talked to Chibs while she looked until he saw her reaching for a four pack of Reese and made a noise of disgust. “Come on Joy don't get that it's processed and powdered gunk they say is peanut butter dipped in artificial chocolate.” She turned her head to glare at him before pointed to chibs with the pack of Reese and said “Tell him what I did to my own dad when he tried to take not just my Reeses away but ate the last of my Toll house fudge stripe cookies.”

He looked over at Chibs and his eye widened when he saw how pale the Scottish man was. “Juicy boy. Let that girl have her sweets. She is healthy enough let her have her two vices. She cut her own Da with a box cutter because he ate the last cookie boy, let it go. This is your first test as a soon to be married lad, just don't do it.” he looked back to the small women in his arms and couldn't help but chuckle when he found her watching him with an innocent look. He kissed her cheek and let it go. Knowing they need to get back on the road, but he snatched her up an apple juice and water for later, knowing apple was her favorite.

Walking back outside they saw Bobby working on the formation and he walked over there and protested when Joy stole the water he had but stopped when he saw her give it to Phil in the van. Everyone went back to their bikes and quickly took off, they wanted to get there at sundown at the earliest and past midnight at the latest. So the stops were far between and when they finally pull in all he wanted to do was find a bed for him and Joy to curl up in. Hopping off his bike he sees SAMTAZ parked a little way over and walks over to Joy, rubbing her lower back he kisses the top of her head before he wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards the others. Chuckling when she slides her hand down into his back pocket, as they walk over he leans into her ear talking softly, “Aren't you sore enough little girl? Wanting to Rev my damn engine when all I want to do is sleep.” Her giggle is tired but she reaches up and taps the side of his glasses he wears at night and says. “It's the glasses, you look like a sexy college teacher. Wanna find as desk Professor Ortiz?” she wags her eyebrows but before he can reply he is pulled into a hug making him release Joy, he does his rounds saying hi, he knows Clay will want to show Joy off so he refrained from introducing her and from her smile as she watches him she knows it too. 

Joy POV  
It was nice to watch Juan hug the other charter members. He seemed bone tired but excited to be with members he hadn't seen in awhile, she knew why he wasn't making introductions as her acting President Clay was meant to do that. And from the looks she is getting as the others eye her cut they don't seem impressed, she leans into Juan when he wraps his arm around her waist, her head falling to his shoulder as she watched Clay give condolences for a fallen brother named Little Paul She zoned out a little her eyes drooping but jerks when she hears a scuffle, seeing Tig tackle a guy she sees his girl jump on Tig and sighed. Walking over with Juice and Tig following her she grabs the girl by her mangled head of red hair and yanked her off Tigs back the cranked out women reaches back and tries to claw back at joys hand, getting nothing but the leather if her jacket and riding gloves, growling in annoyance as the women bucks and screeches, joy pulls her suppressed Glock from her cut and holds it to the women's temple causing her to stop her thrashing. “I'm tired, I wanna get this meeting over with and sleep next to my old man. Now are you gonna walk away or am I painting the truck next to us with your brain matter?” The woman stays silent and she takes that as her answer tosses her towards her boyfriend, the redhead turned for a second, like she was going to fight back until she caught the flash of the kabar on joys thigh and thought different.

Nodding Joy keeps her gun aimed at the girl, a sinister grin on her face, walking backwards until the girl was far enough away, turning she runs into Juan and kisses his neck as she put her Glock back in her chest holster, Looking at the others she sees Clay and Jax give her a nod before Clay points to her and says. “Meet our SonShine. First female Son of Anarchy and Daughter of Happy Lowman. Her name is Joy. But we call her sonshine. Juicy boy is her old man.” She smirked and leaned into Juan. She saw the VP giving her a look of suspension and she narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't like the vibes she was getting from him, fucker seemed twitchy. She saw Bobby pick up the pouch the couple had dropped and she rolled her eyes when he said it was Crank. Of fucking course Clay would pick a charter that was dealing the shit they were running, she groaned and turned her face into Juan's bicep as a very heated discussion broke between the heads of TAZ and CRO. But her head lifts as Jax's voice bursts forward over the other as he yelled “Ain't a risk? That's a truck filled with automatic weapons, douche bag. A life sentence for everyone and you have us roll up in your crank den?”, she clutched Juan a little closer. Feeling him kiss the tip of her head to calm her, He knew she hated being reminded of the risks of their life, of being ripped away from Juan and her father like that day on the lot she froze when Clay told them to shut it down, she wasn't surprised to hear the charter president Armando turn him down saying it wasn't Clays club. Technically Clay had no weight here sure he was one of the first 9 but all that got was the respect of others, didn't mean you tell other charters how to function.

She knew this was going to be a bitch of a run, watching SAMTAZ leave she wrapped her both arms around Juan's waist as he walked them towards the bikes. She wanted to get to sleep, from this little shit show of meeting she had a feeling this was going to be an internal war of wills. Everyone climbed onto their bikes and headed for the Hotel, her and Juan were sharing a room as expect so the second they get upstairs and into the room she starts yanking off her clothes. She needed to wash her face and take her hair out of the braid she had it in for the long drive and unwrap her tattoo to let it breathe for the night, leaving Juan sprawled out on the bed she quickly cleaned her face and brushed her teeth, she cleaned her tattoo and smiled. She was still blown away that she will be Ms.Ortiz, that the amazing man in the bedroom was going to be hers forever. She put more ointment on the tattoo and left it open to the air before heading back into the bedroom.

Pulling the door open she found her old man snoring face down on the bed and fully clothed. Smiling softly she pulled on a tank top, not wanting to deal with the sleep shorts she opted for just panties and went over to plant kisses on one of Juan's head tattoos. “Come on Juan. You need to strip and brush your teeth you know you hate yourself when you don't.” He groaned but got up anyways. She watched him brush his teeth from the bathroom as she rubbed her face with her friends new face and body butter formula she was testing for her, she yawned and turned out the lights when Juan crawled up next to her, Just as she was about to lay down when she felt his hands in her hair and smiled when she realized she hadn't taken her braid out so he was doing it for her. She knew it was silly, but it was such an automatic and domestic thing of him to do and it warmed her, once he was done and shook her now wavy hair out with his fingers she turned and pressed a kiss to his hand when she noticed he forgot to unwrap his finger. Grabbing her jar of ointment she grabbed his hand and unwrapped the tattoo Checking it was doing ok she kissed his knuckle and rubbed the same ointment on it. She wanted their tattoos to heal right and not fade to fast, with how damn rough they both were with their hands she knew it was possibly a mute point but she would try, sliding under the covers she rested her cheek on his shoulder, her arm across his stomach as she rubbed his side. Turning her head slightly she pressed a kiss to his skin. “I love you Juan.” she felt his lips on her forehead but his reply was slurred as he slipped into deep sleep, making her smile as she followed behind him.

Juice POV  
He woke slowly, which after waking up to alarms or someone banging on your door the past few days was a blessing. He laid there for a moment trying to let his mind catch up, he knew they were at the hotel and last night had been almost a blur since he was so fucking out of it. He remembered them finding out that SAMTAZ was cooking crank and honestly he was worried about working with them now, he agreed with Armando, them running it and them dealing was no different but he knew Clay was desperate enough to hold onto that difference to keep the No voters like himself and Joy feeling better even though it made him feel no different honestly. If it walks and quacks like a fucking duck…..it's a fucking duck.

Shaking his head he reached over for Joy but found her side empty and cold, lifting up he looked around and froze when he saw her. Sitting on what looked like towels he saw her meditating, he knew she did yoga to keep healthy but he didn't know she meditated. He could see she had headphones in so he got up and went to the bathroom to shower knowing she wouldn't hear him. He had shaved and brushed his teeth when he heard her put her iPod in the speaker he brought with him. Grinning when he heard her singing along to the music he opened the bathroom door so he could see her, he racked his eyes over her, her naked back to him as she knelt down looking for something to wear in her bag. 

He walked over and sat down behind her, his legs open so she was between them and pressed a kiss between her shoulders before resting his forehead there. He felt her hand rub his leg and he grinned. “Morning baby.” he pulled away as she moved to get comfortable, she leaned back into him her back to his chest, her legs falling over her bag as she pulled them out from under herself. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he felt her chin rest on his forearm. As they soaked each other in, bare skin to bare skin, a lot of the times they spent moments like this in silence. Normally silence scared him because that's when his mind was the loudest, that's when his head got fucked up but with her silence was something spiritual. Something sacred in their loud and out of control lives.

He kissed her temple and sighed. “Why didn't you tell me you liked to Meditate? I could have joined you or made a spot in the room for you at the clubhouse.” She pressed a kiss to his forearm before replying. “I haven't done it in a while. It only happens when I have too much happening in my mind. When I need to push the physical back and kind of do some mental filing. I don't know how I feel about SAMTAZ Juan, the VP seems twitchy and Clay and Armando are like two bulls just aching for a fight. And I'm trying to figure out what the fuck Roosevelt is up to at home with his little stunt about your dad, I won't know much until I review the tapes I have set up. I didn't want to worry you because I know stress can throw your OCD into an all out tail spin.” He felt horrible for not seeing how stressed she was, this was his old lady and here she was holding all this in herself to keep him stress free. No this wasn't right, he heard her gasp as he quickly lifted her and turned her to face him, her legs thrown over his hips, the skin of their chests flush as she looked up at him with wide eyes as he took her chin between his fingers making her keep eye contact.

“I want you to know before I say anything that I love you baby. Now I need you to open the fuck up when you get like this Joy, we talked about this when I first found out about Roosevelt didn't we? I appreciate the fuck out of you trying to keep me stress-free but if your stressed or something is eating you alive and I don't know about it but I see the effects in how you act. That will make me think I'm doing something wrong not just as your old man but as your best friend, we aren't just partners in the club joy we are engaged and preparing to spend our lives together. You can't handle me with kid gloves any more because you're worried I'll crack, you said you were going to help me build myself up. Here is how we do it, trust in me to be able to handle what burdens you. Make it our burden because two minds are better than one ok?.” He felt bad when he saw the tears in her eyes but he needed her to understand he would take care of her too, that they were equals in all things. He knew he wasn't like Jax or Clay. He wasn't a hard man who could take everything with a laugh but he would be the man his girl needed. He would protect her if she let him.

Joy POV  
She hated the fact that she hadn't noticed she handled her own old man with kid gloves but now that she looked back she saw it, Jesus how could she do that. She harped on the guys for not treating him like a man but here she is doing the same thing, Sure she could still take care of him but he was a man, who was fine for the past twenty-six years without her, she rubbed the tears from her eyes and nodded. She placed her hands on his chest and slide them up and around his neck, rubbing the tense muscles there she smiled. “Your right. All I ever want is see you smile all the time. I know that's not realistic but I promise to not hide what I'm thinking anymore from you. But I also promise to always make you smile if you need it. And let you be the man i see you as. I can't promise i won't do it again but can you maybe call me on it? ” at his nod she pulled him down the rest of the way, her lips brushing against his in a soft kiss. Feeling his tongue lick her bottom lip she opened for him and almost mewled at the strong mint taste of his toothpaste, she giggled when he slowly laid her back on her own open duffle but quickly yelped when one of her own knives pricked her skin. He quickly pulled her up and looked at her back and making sure she wasn't bleeding before he started to laugh. “You sounded like a hurt chihuahua, that fucking yelp.” she glared playfully and proceed to smack at his arms making him chuckle harder, he moved his arms from around her to cover his head as his body shook with the force of his own laughter.

She tried to keep a smile off her face but by the end of hitting the chuckling hunk of rock in front of her, she was giggling herself. His laughter was infectious, she shook her head and got up from his lap and snatched up her clothes from the bag. Leaning down she kissed the top of his Mohawk and walked towards the bathroom before turning to see him watching her with his goofy grin, leaning against the door jam she pointed to her bag. “Can you make sure my knives are sharp and my Glock clips are full and that I have a few extra clips babe?”He saluted her and she winked before heading into the bathroom to take her shower and to get ready for this day.

~Time Jump~

She threw her leg over Juan's under the table, leaning back in her chair she twisted her Kabar around in her hands as she listened to the meeting, now that Juan knew her distrust of the VP she knew he was watching him as well which gave her some comfort. “I'm not telling you how to run your charter. But the club has precedence.” She nodded and dug out some dirt under her nail looking up through her eyelashes she saw the look on Armando’s face, he was listening but at this point, he had already made up his mind and in her eyes until Clay killed this Cartel deal he had no right to even ask them to stop. She tensed when she heard Huff talk even his fucking voice sounded wrong, she leaned her head on Juan's arm as he squeezed her thigh under the table. “When SAMCRO went all in with the cartel that sent a message to the other charters.”

“We don't deal. That has always been the message.” She looked at Bobby across the table she could see how fed up Bobby was with that answer. About the same as her and Juicy it seemed, she made sure he saw her looking and she winked at him. Seeing him nodded back and his face relaxed she smiled a little, Bobby was a good man and he hated this shit as much as she did so if she could show him a little support in any way she would. Her head lifts when she hears Armando speak, he had mostly been quiet but when he did speak she could see why he was head of this charter. Is voice had a quiet power to it. “Come on Clay that's bullshit man. You can't draw that line.” She lowered her head so no one saw her smirk. She had no issue with Armando, the man spoke facts. She just didn't like his choice of VP.

Now her VP wasn't much better these days after that Yes vote that brought them here he was on her shit list as well, she looked at Jax as he spoke. “We just voted that shit in. How long have you been dealing?” The look on Jax's face told her he smelled something off, looking up her eyes scanned through all members before seeing Huff and the Sergeant at arms, whose name she thinks is Benny, glance at each other before looking to their President. She reaches down and squeezed Juan's hand, her knife now gripped in her other fist she didn't like those fucking looks. Too many words pass between silent look for her liking. “We voted it in four months ago. Been up and running around three.” Her eyes locked with Jax and she saw the look he shot Clay. She scoffed and shook her head, looking up she locked eyes with Huff, not backing down she arched a brow, fucker picked the wrong one today. his eyes narrowed but he looked away, as Armando leans forward to say “This town is drying up Clay. I'm just trying to keep this Charter alive.” She didn't fault him for that. As much as she fucking hates the hardcore shit she knew the money it made, she didn't envy anyone making choices like the heads did.

“We would have never brought you into this if we knew you were cooking.”Jax's face was stone but she knew deep down he was right, the heat alone on not just SAMTAZ but whoever they have been seen with recently would be heavy. “You don't want to use us? Fine. We are the closest charter to the border. Anyone else is a two-day ride.” she couldn't help but lean forward now, ignoring the look Jax shot her. “You sound hurt. Stop making it a personal affront to your pride. We don't want our shit mixed in with yours it's simple as that. What we have isn't what your fucking cooking. How do we know you won't get your feelings hurt and want the pure shit, try to take a brick for yourselves to see what we have? We show up a brick light and it's not just our ass but you best believe I'll come personally collect heads here. I don't know any of you so as far as I'm concerned your all on my radar to do just about fucking anything. You take that personal to Huff?”

She glared Huff down, not noticing the grins most of the samcro boys were hiding. Even Armando was nodding to acknowledge her worry but before he could speak Huff just had to bite back. “Since when did you start letting Crow eaters talk for you, Clay?” she had already crawled onto the table and and had her Kabar to his throat before Juan could grab her, she heard Armando tell the other to stand down, she didn't notice the SAMTAZ men holding her at gunpoint, or all of her boys holding them at gunpoint, no one threatened sonshine. She pressed black metal harder into his neck, forcing his head back as she snarled “I am a son, a woman of mayhem, a Lowman legacy, and a fucking old lady asshole. Get my titles right before you open that shit hole you call a mouth, you ever call me that again I'll show you how I got my patch you dickless fuck. And another thing ain't shit wrong with crow eaters, those women take care of your worthless hides when any other women would leave. All of you, show some fucking respect.” She uses the Handle of her knife to crack him in the jaw in parting and slides off the table with the help of her old man, she presses a kiss to his shoulder over his cut and she moves past him to walk outside, she needed air. She knew Juan had to stay behind, and she knew she was going to get shit for her outburst but nothing boiled her fucking blood like being called a crow eater. It wasn't even that she had an issue with the croweaters, most of the girls were fine. It was the word and what it meant to members like Huff, to him they were nothing but holes and that made her fucking rage. She would be damned if she let any man slide using that word as a fucking insult to her or any if her girls back home.

Juice POV  
He wanted to go after her. She was upset and if he was honest he wanted to rip Huff's spine out through his fucking mouth. He hadn't taken his eyes off huff since his girl walked out, he felt Chibs grab his cut and try to haul him away before he did something stupid. But he shook him off and walked over to Huff, the man was taller than him but he had more muscle. “Listen to me carefully. She doesn't need me to fight her battles but on rules alone, I'm well within my right to rip your fucking jaw off and give it to her as an engagement present. But I'll just say this….” He swung back and felt his rings clink against the man's jaw as his fist hit its mark, right where joys Kabar had hit, he looked at the SAMTAZ president and saw him nod. Knowing he wasn't going to be attacked for it, you don't fuck with another man's old lady. Looking down at Huff he grinned. “Look at my old lady wrong again. And I'll give you to her father to play with.”

He shoved past his brothers and out the door, seeing his girl leaning against the side of the building, a half-finished joint in her hand he approached her slowly, standing in front of her he saw her take a hit before she made eye contact. He knew she expected him to be angry, after their talk this morning she probably thought he wanted her to let him fight for her. But honestly, she wouldn't be Joy if she did that, cupping her cheeks in his hands he leans down, taking smoke from her as she releases it he pecks her lips before pulling back. Letting her lean back against the building his eyes raked over her, her feet in pale pink chucks, thick thighs in semi-dark denim, the shirt she wore making him grin. Prove them wrong it said. Fuck if she didn't do that every day, He blew out the smoke and grinned, “Why you always gotta do shit that gets me hard when I have no fucking time to do anything about it?”

He saw the worry leave her face, the creases next to her pretty golden eyes more pronounced as she jumped on him with a smile. Her now burned out joint falling to the ground as she hung from her arms around his neck and shoulders, his hands resting on her ass he gave it a squeeze before kissing her forehead. “I would never ask you to not defend yourself. You wouldn't be my Joy if you didn't almost gut him for that. I know you don't like how the club treats women and I'll admit I'm guilty of doing the same in the past, but once you told me why you hate it I got it and worked to fix it. Am I saying all the guys will change? Hell no but a select few might. Also Just know as your old man I'm next in line for my pound of flesh once you get yours ok?” He felt her nod and he buried his face into the top of her head, her apple and weed smell relaxing him. They both looked up when they heard Chibs whistle, they saw him tap his watch, pulling apart he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their bikes, they needed to get to the bike show, they needed to meet Romero.

It didn't take long to get to the show, half an hour tops and he kept an arm around Joy as he watched their surroundings from behind his shades. He knew Joy looked distracted but the club knew she liked to give off that vibe. It made people underestimate the girl in the group of bikers, his girl was quick. He couldn't help but grin as he felt her hand slide into his back pocket, his finger curling a strand of her hair that had fallen from her ponytail as Clay spoke up. “Go check in. Make it look official. Joy watch his back ok?” He felt her nod as he pulled her off with him, it was way cooler on the inside so they both sighed in relief as they waited in the registration line, he pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest he nuzzled his face into her neck. From the outside it would look like any other couple, his hands roaming from her hips to her sides and back again, but they were both up to something more. He turned his head to whisper. “I don't trust Huff, and I feel like something is up with the sarge as well. Anytime we start asking questions I feel like they both get squirrely. Sweating and looking all around.” he felt her nod and he sighed, turning her around he walked her backwards as the line moved up. He looked down at her as she spoke softly, knowing a few SAMTAZ members are around today. “I think your right, I smell something off, and from what I hear from Jax. Reggie was almost over two decades in the sons, you don't just pull from that kinda commitment. And it's kinda funny that he left what a month or so before the cartel vote? And also little paul's death was before the vote and again Jax said he does not see Paul saying yes to crank. So I call horse shit, my thing is, do you think Armando is in on it? I don't get that vibe from him, Juan. He seems like he is just doing what he can to keep this clubs head above water level.” he shook his head and moved her backwards again seeing only one more person he knew their little debrief time was closing so he cupped her face and made sure she saw his eyes when he said this. “I don't want you out of my sight until we are home. I don't like how all this is adding up or feeling. I'm not a controlling guy but for my piece of mind stay close and I'll stick close to you for your sanity too. Partners in all things right?” Her smile was soft as she leaned up on her toes, she pecked his lips before moving out of the way for him to sign them all in.

On the way out he sees Jax and Clay with Armando talking to someone in a Suv. Walking over time Chibs, Tig and an agitated looking Bobby he lets Joy go, seeing her lay a kiss his brother bearded cheek and whisper something to him, making him chuckle. He loved how his girl tried to make the others feel better and he knew her and Bobby shared a father-daughter bond. Seemed she had more father's on her hands then she knew what to do with. He saw Jax walk over and once be told them they had a tail he looked around sharply. That's the last fucking thing they needed. “Sooner we lose them, sooner the Mexicans feel safe.” he nodded and looked to Joy shaking his head with a smirk when he saw her bouncing on her toes, she found the weirdest shit exciting. Walking up behind her he kissed the back of her head but cursed under his breath when Armando told Huff to help him lead the tail away with the rest of SAMCRO.

Joy POV  
She was getting fucking tired of seeing Huff everywhere she turned, but they needed to lose this tail so she planned to keep her mouth shut as long as he did the same. She moved past the others to get to her bike, she heard Tig as Clay if his grip would handle this and she turned to walk backwards saying. “I'm sure if his grip can handle his dick it can handle this ride.” Both men chuckled and Clay snatched her up off the ground and onto his shoulder, she squirmed and giggled as Clay told Tig to get on his fucking bike. Clay handed her off to Juan who carried her to her bike, once she was sat on her bike next to his she leaned her head back and accept the kiss he always gave her once either of them got on their bikes. It was a small tradition between them, never knowing what might happen when they go out she wanted to know she had his lips one last time.

She pulled her gloves and helmet on, and pulled out behind Juan with the others, the rest of SAMTAZ behind her to close up ranks. She turns her head seeing the red van that had been parked before following them and she smirked show time. Once they pulled onto the road she knew shit was coming to a head when Armando brakes rank and pushes past Clay, even though she joked about it she knew Clay's hands weren't going to keep much longer. But to do something like this was just disrespectful and frankly pissed her the fuck off, she might not be the biggest fan of her president but she would be damned if anyway outside of SAMCRO gave him shit, she sees Clay gun it after him, tilting her head back she howls and yells “That's my fucking President.” Scaring the SAMTAZ boys behind her, her boys in front shake their head and floor it to keep up with the two presidents.

They pull into what looks like an abandoned half dinner half gas station, seeing Armando jump up and run for an old grease truck she looks at Juan and shrugs. Until she sees them back it into the road and releases the grease canisters onto the road, she is bouncing on her bike looking more than half insane, something better explode or she would be disappointed. When Huff shoots the grease setting off a loud explosion she shouts in laughter “Holy shit haven't seen flames that big since my high school science project.” She looked over at her old man and saw him watching her with a smirk. If he could love her insane love of pyrotechnics he was for sure the one, she winked and followed the other men as they take off, leaving their tail in the dust.

Her and SAMCRO break off from the TAZ boys, something about relaxing before the deal tonight but she knew the look on all her men. They were up to something, following them she looked at them funny when they pull into a pet store. But nonetheless, she followed them in, sticking with Juan at the door when she saw the guy at the counter was Reggie from the picture on the wall at the SAMTAZ clubhouse. She pressed her back to his as he watched the outside of the door, she looked around, looking up when she heard the smash of one of the fish tanks and she saw Chibs yelling at Reggie with a gun to his head. Seeing they had the shit in hand she sighed and kissed Juan's arm letting him know she was going to move about. She came to the Puppies and saw a beautiful blue nose pit, she got down on her knees and wiggled her fingers through space in the cage bars. She smiled when the little pup nibbled and licked her fingers, she looked back at the guys and quickly made a choice, opening the cage she snatched up the little pup and held it to her chest. Giggling when it squirmed and wiggled against her neck, trying to eat her hair she turned and walked over to where Tig was just putting down a bunny. He saw the pup on her chest and chuckled, she knew he loved dogs so she let him pet it as the dog got comfortable on her chest. She smirked when the little guy gave a small growl as he nipped at Tigs fingers.

She smacked his hand away and kissed the pup on the head to keep him quiet while they listened to Reggie and her hatred for Huff grew. Using an affair as leverage is one thing, he should have told his brother in the first place. But saving that information to make a man quit his club, after killing the man who mentored him. She looked at Chibs and felt her throat close up, he was more than then a mentor to her, he was like another dad to her. She felt less anger at Reggie when he said he left to keep the women safe, but this confirmed her suspension. Armando had no idea what his VP and Sarge were up too, and she knew Benny had mouths to feed she understood that but her dad took care of her and Nana without having to kill one of his own brothers to do it. She heard Juan's phone ring she felt him come up behind her, apparently, Romeo wanted to meet, Jax, Clay, Bobby, and Chibs were going to do this meeting. Leaving Tig, Juan and herself behind to relax for a moment.

She walked over to Reggie at the desk, giving him a sheepish smile she pointed to the pup currently nipping at the neck of her cut. “I know this is a shit time and you have to clean up after that but is it possible to buy this little guy?” she got a nod and a hesitant smile in return, he asked her to wait while he got the paperwork from the back. She turned and found Juan standing just behind her, watching her with a grin, she smiled softly and held up the small pup to his face. Giggling when the little pup licked his chin, he took the pup from her hands and scratched under his chin as he talked to her. “Trying to replace me already?” she narrowed her eyes playfully. “No you asshole, I was letting the guys figure Reggie out and you had the door, so I walked around and found this pile of cute just staring at me. Not barking like the other just looking, and I wanted him and I think he will be good for us and to us. I think we should name him Sunny.”

She loved seeing the little pup crawling up Juan's shirt and curl up between his neck and his cut, she reached up and tickled him under the chin before letting him rest. She signed the papers that Reggie gave her and was about to leave before she saw Tig walk by then with a shit ton of dog stuff, she arched a brow but giggled when he said “my nephew is gonna need shit. Gotta let him know Uncle Tiggy loves him.” she looked at Juan and finally howled with laughter when she saw the look on his face. Apparently, he didn't like the fact that his new dog son had found an uncle in Tig, he walked out and she followed him covered her mouth as she watched Tig throw all the stuff on the counter to buy.

Juice POV  
He watched his girl pet the sleeping pup in her lap, he can't believe he was a fucking dog owner. He didn't have an issue with animals at all it's just they never really had the money to spare when he was a kid so he never actually had one before. But he can't lie and say the little shit isn't cute as hell when he fell asleep up near his neck he can't lie and say he didn't fall in love with the little guy. He kept his eyes bouncing from Benny and Huff, after being filled in by Tig he knew shit was going to come to a head when Armando found out, he slid his hand into Joys as Armando finally had enough of the silence. “What is this about Clay? We need to be gearing up for tonight.”

He looked back and saw Tig dragging a cracked out skinhead behind him, he could see the tension as Clay told the club everything. About Benny and Huff cooking for months before the vote and using the skinheads to do it, about killing Little Paul and blackmailing Reggie out of the club. Huff spoke saying Clay was talking horse shit but from the shake in his voice, it was obvious to everyone there was some truth. Armando looked at Clay and Huff, “Do you have any idea what you are doing here?” Clay moved towards Huff and looked between him and Benny saying “I'm accusing the VP and Sargent of using the MC to their own ends. And when they got caught they killed a member, and blackmailed another.” he saw Joy watching Huff, he was looking extra twitchy.

He saw her hand the pup to Tig, who cradles the little guy as he watched the others, he put his hand on his gun just like Joy, he didn't trust Huff not to do something stupid. He looked at Benny as he tried to find an out calling the skinhead an unreliable tweaker. Which he was but Reggie wasn't, and the second he walked in with Chibs he saw the change in Huff seeing him stand, he and Joy both slide their Glocks into their laps under the table. And as he rushed for Reggie he and Joy stand as one, Glocks aim, but he sees Clay snatch Reggie back by the nuts and hisses through his teeth, knowing how hard Clay can grip when his hands aren't hurting he shuddered and cupped himself. “Having trouble with your grip?” he smirked and saw Joy aim at Benny as he slowly stood, he made her lower her gun, he had a feeling Benny had just been following Huff so he wasn't much of a treat. He grabbed the pup from Tig and pulled Joy along with him as Jax told Armando to handle his club and meet them at the stop when he was ready. “Jax. I and Joy are gonna drop Sunny off at the hotel ok. Meet you at the stop.” at his nod they took off wanting to be back in time for this meeting, thankfully Sunny didn't seem to upset when they left he actually curled up on the towel bed they made for him and quickly left after putting out some food and water for him, he was kinda glad Tig bought them all that shit because he had no clue what to feed the little guy he would have to ask tig later.

They pulled in a little before sundown at the truck stop, all the guys were sitting around and him and Joy quickly fell into conversation, as the light faded and the conversation turned to the famous nut handshake he found his arms full of joy as he held her up as she laughed so hard she snorted talking to Clay. “I swear to god Clay I wanted to scream when you asked him if he was having trouble with his grip. Sure I wish I could have shot him in the balls but since you might have actually ruptured his it's all good.” He groaned along with the other guys apparently his dick wasn't the only one hiding after seeing that, pulling Joy up he nuzzled her neck as she lit up a cig and took a pull before passing it off to Chibs. Jax chuckled and pointed at Joy as he spoke “Fuck that you, you little nutcase bouncing around and giggling when they lit up that grease truck, I thought when you got off the fucking bike there would be a wet spot, you looked like you got off on that pretty hard.” He chuckled into her hair as she tried to wiggle from his hold on her he whispered into her ear “Your only allowed to leave a wet spot on me baby girl.” He chuckled when she melted back against him, he felt Chibs smack him on the back so he would look up.

All laughter stopped as SAMTAZ pulled up, he wraps an arm around Joy's shoulder as they pulled a bloody and Kutte less Huff and Benny from the cab of a truck. He felt bad for Benny but at the same time he was a part of this, he made his choices. He did it for the money and his family but he forgot that the club is also family. He heard Clay asking Armando about the crank vote, he and Joy both kept quiet to hear “Yeah. It passed sorry.” Clay narrowed his eyes and blurted out “Are you shitting me?” Armando shrugs, tilting back his flask before replying. “The guys got a taste of the money, it was unanimous. I'll arrange another detail for the truck and I'll make damn sure the crank doesn't get in the way.” he shook his head as Clay shook Armando’s hand, he understands on some level that he is just a president keeping his charter alive, but how can he and the rest of his club keep something that took the life of one member, and got another blackmailed out of own club. He tugged Joy over to their bikes, leaning against his he cupped joys face and kissed her forehead whispering “I love you.” He glanced up and saw Armando of all people walking their way and slid slightly in front of Joy, he might sympathize with the man but his club had pissed off his old lady enough.

“What's up?” He felt joys hand slide under the back of his shirt, her nails scratching lightly over the small of his back to calm him. “I wanted to personally tell you and your Old lady I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Huff off with what he said to her.” He nodded and moves to the side a little, letting Armando speak to Joy. “You earn your place in this Club, that ain't easy to do with men like Huff. But seeing who you father is I'm not all that surprised. Takes balls to tell a club full of men we ain't shit for how we treat crow eaters. I want you to know you have mine and the other's respect Sonshine.” he looked to the side, seeing the grin on Joys face he chuckled when she moved forward and hugged Armando, catching the normally sour looking man by surprise. He locked eyes with him and nodded his ok to hug her back, once he released Joy he went back to his charter to talk he kissed the top of Joy's head. “You just seem to make everyone want to hug you. Not sure how I feel about that but as long as I'm the only one you love I think I'll live.” he grunts when she smacks him in the stomach, growling he snatches her up off her feet and kisses her smiling lips when Jax yells for them to break it up and get in gear. He nods and hugs her tight before setting her down on her bike, kissing her one more time he heads over to his, shaking himself mentally he gets his emotions under control, he isn't Juan right now. He is Juice and she isn't Joy, she is Sonshine.

Joy POV  
Pulling in next to Chibs she looks around, multiple men line the high stacked cargo containers armed with military grade weaponry and she felt that tick in her jaw start to move as she clinches it. She doesn't fucking like this, she doesn't want any of her boys here let alone her old man but she would file this away to be pissed off about later. She had a role to play, walking over to Romeo with Chibs and Juice behind her she hears Clay talking to him, trying to break the heavy tension. “This is the world's most heavily guarded Salsa.” She kept her face straight but she heard Tig snicker a little and she quickly elbowed him at her side, ignoring his glare as he, chibs and Juice pass her to go help with the crate. She kept her eyes moving, almost missing it when Romeo asked Clay “Who is the women? I think I saw her that day we helped your VP but was never introduced.” she turned made eye contact with him, dead eyes locked with dead eyes and she felt that all-encompassing darkness again just like her father said she would.

She stepped up next to Jax and Clay as he introduced her. “This is Sonshine. She is a new son and daughter to one of our older members Happy Lowman.” She tilted her head in greeting, he held his hand out to her and she felt her skin crawl as she gave hers to him. He saw her tattooed ring finger and wanted to fucking scream knowing he was going to ask. “Married? So young?” she let Clay answer honestly not knowing if she could open her mouth without screaming. “Yes, the shorter one helping with the crate. Juice, proposed yesterday actually.” She tucked her hand behind her back as he released her hand, returning the smile he gave her with a false one. “Congratulations, I would love an invitation when you begin your list.” She nodded and spoke for the first time, her voice more level then she actually felt “Of course. I'll have you on the top of the list Sir.”

She excused herself to help the others with the crates, Juan gave her a narrow-eyed look silently asking if she was ok. She shook her head and he let it drop but she knew they would talk about this later. Standing between Miles and Juan she felt her old man start to fidget as the thirty kilos of pure uncut Colombian cocaine were finally before them, she moved her foot so that from the knee down their legs were flush. He seemed to calm enough to load up the blocks with her close, finally once everything was loaded into the truck they head back to the hotel, she knew she was coming down from the adrenaline her hands were shaking as they pulled up to the hotel.

She and Juan walked to their room silently and both started when sunny came to the door, his tiny legs making him stumble as he wagged his tail. She finally felt all her walls crumble as she slipped to the floor to lay down, letting the small puppy crawl all over her. Licking her face and yapping away as if she understood everything he said, she looked over as Juan pulled her up to sit, she smiled softly as she pup abandoned her to climb on Juan, the kind of blind love and pure happiness the small pup showed them was nice to come back to after a trying day, it helped calm her nerves that's for sure. She moved to sit next to him against the door, her head on his shoulder as he let the small pup attack his hand. Turning her head she rested her chin on his shoulder. “Don't ever let me be him, Juan. I'm a killer I understand that's who I am just like my father and I don't mind that but please. Don't let me be that man.” He didn't speak, his eyes taking in her face before he kissed her forehead in reply. He knew Joy did wrestle with her nature, she didn't like to kill but she had no issues with doing it if she had too.

Finally, they both felt calmer, the pup had lost interest in Juan's hand and was laying across both their thighs, his head on her and his little legs across his papa's thigh. She kissed Juan's shoulder and grabbed the pup before standing, placing him on the bed she quickly cleaned her face and went about getting ready for bed while Juan got undressed. Walking back into the bedroom she saw Juan laying on his back, sunny curled up on his stomach as they both watched the movie on TV. She smiled and walked over, grabbing Sunny she laid back and put him on her stomach while Juan cleaned up in the bathroom, she didn't remember much after that as her eyes drooped, she did remember feeling the small paws make their way up from her stomach to her shoulder and into her hair before she finally drifted off completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Let me know your thoughts and see you next time.
> 
> Links to outfits, tattoos, and pups. lol
> 
> Ring tattoo’s 
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_31/set?id=237031031
> 
> Joy’s outfit one
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_17/set?id=235955460
> 
> Joy’s outfit two 
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_18/set?id=235977168
> 
> Sonny 
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_32/set?id=237032704


	7. Of Nightmares, weak links and broken bonds......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice: “Blood family, your hometown. All that shit moves back a row. Once your patched, members are your family. This…...this charter is….”
> 
> Jax: “This charter is home. Home Juice. We are your family"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here it is. Chapter seven I hope you all like it. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts  
> As always links to Joy’s outfits and other stuff below. And more sexy fun ahead just FYI.
> 
> P.S. I own nothing but Joy Elizabeth Lowman

Juice POV  
It had been a rough morning, the scream that woke him was blood-chilling and when he shot up gun aimed at the door he saw Joy laying next to him thrashing and punching, sunny at the foot of the bed yapping in fright as he saw his owner in distress. He jumped into action, grabbing Joy's wrists he yelled her name. “Joy! Joy please wake up baby come on!” finally her eyes shot open and she looked around wildly, until her eyes finally locked on his and she whimper and threw herself at him, knocking him back to his side of the bed with her on his chest. She clung to him as sunny ambled over the sheets to get to Joy, climbing up and over the covers and limbs the pup finally gets near her face and licks at the tear trail on her cheek he could reach until he feels her relax, and one of her hands moved to pet the small pup.

He moves his hands up to her wild mane of curls, combs his fingers through her hair and removing any tangles as gently as possible until she moved her head to look up at him. He made sure sunny was off his arm where he currently rested before he rose up, letting her lean into his chest, her cheek rested against his shoulder as he rubbed her back and spoke. “Wanna talk about it?” she was quiet for a long moment, he watched sunny out of the corner of his eyes, waddle across the sheets to curl up next to Joy's leg. Finally, she tilts her head back and speaks, her voice rough and raw. “It was our wedding, you were so handsome and we had just been told to kiss each other. And you were shot, I honestly don't know who did it because all I could do was hold you, God Juan I held you as you bleed to death. No one helped me…...all I could do was fucking scream.”

He watched his beautiful, strong woman break down into tears as she told him her nightmare, he sits up and pulls her tight to his chest, raining kisses across her forehead and hairline. Nothing he could say would shake something like that from her mind but he could hold her, let her feel him breathing. Show her he was fine, they were ok and going home today, he didn't know how long they sat there, her cheek rested against his heart, listening to his heartbeat and him rocking her forward and backward. They both jerk a little when someone knocks on the door, he cups her face and presses a kiss to her lips before heading to the door he check the peephole seeing Tig and Chibs. Opening the door he lets them in Chibs catches sight of Joy first and rushes over with Tig not far behind.

He sits against the headboard with Joy laid back against his chest, be couldn't find himself caring that he was in boxers, and that joy was in nothing but a shirt and shorts, let's her tell them why she is she so shaken, the nightmare, the stress of what's going on at home with Roosevelt. To their credit Tig and Chibs let her get it all out before speaking and oddly it was Tig who spoke, his hands petting the small pup as it chewed on his boot lace. “Look sweetheart. All these tears are breaking my heart so I'll make you a promise. I'll make sure Juice comes home to you if he is ever in danger and it's in my power to do it. I know I give Juice shit a lot because he is dumb as a box of rocks but you know if I actually didn't like him I'd leave him the fuck alone.” he smirked and felt his girl giggle against his chest, looking at Chibs he saw the look he shot Joy knowing she made him think about his own kid. “You already know how Juicy boy is one of my closest friend lovey. I'll promise to be at his back when you can't.” The tension seemed to drain from her body, leaving her limp against his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of her head he speaks into her sweet-scented curls. “Go wash your face and I'll get us packed. The faster we get home you can calm yourself more by watching the tapes. Make a plan of attack”

He watched as she went into the bathroom before turning to look between his brothers. “All I'm going to say is if something were to happen to me. Take care of my girl. Please. And about that tape comment you didn't hear shit, we are bringing it up in a meeting later.” he stood from the bed, not really worried about their replies, he tossed his clothes onto the bed and went to grab a pair of jeans and a shirt for Joy. He wanted to get them on the road fast, he needed them home so she could take comfort from being around familiar things, he hoped her dad would be around. He needed to talk a little with him as well. Pulling on his clothes he sat between his brothers and laced up his boots as they talked quietly over his back, he turned to look as Joy walked out of the bathroom and he felt some of his own tension ease when he took in her slightly more put together appearance.

Her eyes were still wary and red-rimmed but the small smile on her lips was real, he got up and walked over to her. Leaning down he rested his forehead against hers for a moment, just looking into her pretty golden eyes as he played with her fingers before Tig made a gagging noise behind them. He saw the amusement in his girl's eyes before he leaned down to kiss her minty lips and moved into the bathroom to brush his own teeth. He almost choked on his toothbrush when he heard a strangled yell and Chibs deep laughter before Tig yelled “Jesus kid it was a joke don't bring the doll any closer, no don't let it touch me, Chibs get your crazy friend.” he shook his head and finished up his morning routine ready to be home with his girl.

Joy POV  
Pulling up to the barn she quickly went to the van to check on sunny, he was sitting up front with Phil and Miles since she didn't have a side rider and didn't want to risk him on a long trip. She giggles as he started to yip from his place on the dashboard the moment he saw her, she quickly snatched him up and held him to her chest, cooing at him as he licks her chin and jaw. Walking over to Juan she sees him wiping the sweat off his face and wrinkles her nose, almost dropping sunny when he spots his papa and starts to whimpers and wiggles to get to him, walking a little faster she finally get him to Juan and sighs. “Now who is replacing who?” She arches a brow as Sunny licks Juan's face in greeting, she grabs a bandana from her cut and wipes his head and neck with it, she knew having to wear those sweatshirts over their cuts in the heat was horrible. She knew he was watching her face as she cleaned him off, she still didn't feel all that put together but the drive had given her time to sort out her feelings and the nightmare.

She wanted this day to be over so she and Juan could just roll up and settle sunny into his new home and get what she could from those tapes. She knew the second her dad saw him he was going to hog the little dude all to himself. Making sure Juan was all good she picked up Sunny and went over see Marcus hugging Jax. She and the Mayan president were civil, she knew her dad killed his son and knew it still hurt him but he didn't hold it against her thankfully. She gave him a warm smile as he kissed her cheek in greeting, smirking when sunny gave a small warning growl. She tapped his nose gently and shrugged to the amused man looking at the pup, “Engagement present to myself.” he grinned and reached over to Juan, who had walked up next to them and gave him a slap on the back. “Congratulations, I'll be looking for the Mayan invite.” he walked over to Clay, making sure sunny was comfortable and would be quiet until this little chat was over.

Seemed they would have the coke for another day since the Mayan lab wouldn't be up and functional until tomorrow. She tried not to groan, she knew that meant watch duty she just hoped Clay would make the prospects do it, she knew it was shitty since not too long ago she was one but she wanted to go home. She chuckled at Jax's face when Alvarez left behind his whole crew almost, they didn't need this much muscle but she got why he wanted to protect his investment. She watched the one Alvarez choice to stay behind at Clay's demand, Rafi. He seemed little cocky from outward appearance, she saw Jax talk to miles and walked over to Juan who was on his phone with a troubled look. She kissed his cheek and whispered. “Talk to me, Juan. What's wrong?” He didn't look at her but handed her the phone, Roosevelt….fucking Roosevelt. She told him to wait, walking over to Tig she handed him Sunny and asked him to set the pup up in her room and take her bike back to the clubhouse in the van. She kissed his cheek before running over to Clay, she got to him just as he was sitting on his bike. Leaning into his ear she said “Roosevelt is texting Juice to meet up. I'm gonna ride on the back of his bike and get off down the way from where they are meeting, I don't want him fucking with his head anymore.” He nodded and she moved to leave but he snatched her back by the arm and said. “I trust Juice, don't doubt I do ok. I want to know what's up at the noon meeting you hear me sonshine? No planning behind the clubs back we all work this out ok?”

She nodded and took the kiss he gave her on the forehead with a smile. Running over to Juan she hopped on the back of his bike, wrapping her arms around his waist she told him to hurry. He took off without question, once they got a little ways away he asked what the hell she was doing she smacked his stomach and yelled over the loud engine. “I'm going with you asshole. I'm gonna get off down the way from your meeting ok. I'm not letting you do this alone, he made you almost doubt me, Juan, I don't take kindly to that shit. We will check the tapes after this but fucking drive I don't want him suspicious of why your running late.”

Juice POV  
Pulling up a block or so down from where he and Roosevelt planned to meet he let Joy get off the bike, this was a fucking risk. If Roosevelt saw her who knows what he might pull, grabbing Joy by the waist he pulled her to stand against his side. “I'll be fine ok. Once it's over I'll come get you and we can go home, to our club, our dog, our bed and sleep this off. Ok” She nodded but he could tell she was still worried, he pecked her pretty pink lips and pulled off, getting to the meeting place moments before Roosevelt. He wanted to fucking shoot him in the knees when he welcomed him home. “How was the bike show?” He pulls off his sunglasses and looks up and down the street making sure Joy isn't in sight, he knows she is close though, she wouldn't be able to resist. “Our PO signed off on the run. Fuck do you want?” he stepped back a little as Roosevelt moved closer, he didn't like the smug look on his face when he said, “I'll be setting up random piss tests, to give us some alone time to chat more.” He looked at the cop for a good moment before grinning “Blow me asshole.” Roosevelt scuffed “Save the hard shit. The MC and your Old lady aren't going to care if you are hard or loyal. They will only see that you lied about your daddy.”

He wanted to snarl and rage, asshole honestly thought he has something on him. He honestly thought the club would care if he was half black after everything he had done for them. But he knew he needed to play his part, until he saw the card Roosevelt was holding close to his chest he looked away, not wanting to say something wrong. Roosevelt took that as a win and kept rolling “All I want is some truth Juice, and I'll protect yours.” he finally snapped, throwing his hands in the air “The fuck are you talking about you insane fuck?! I have got absolutely nothing you want.” the officer narrowed his eyes, “My sources say there is a big player who has surfaced in Northern Cali, Galindo Cartel. If I find out you guys are bringing weight into San Joaquin I will Cripple you all, Joy included.”

Juice looked up and glared down the officer, the thought of Joy ripped from him because of this shit, because this man in front of him couldn't keep his fucking nose out of it made him feel something he didn't normally. Pure fucking rage, he stepped forward and snarled “Get to the fucking point. Where are you going with this shit?” Roosevelt seemed taken aback by his anger, he should know by now not to mention Joy. “I don't care about your club I want the drugs Juice.” he smirked moved towards his bike, climbing on to it he puts on his shades “You're a fucking sheriff man. You don't have the reach for this shit.” the officer shot him a look he couldn't understand before walking away, yelling over his shoulder. “I have important friends. I'll be in touch Juice.”

He watches Roosevelt pull off, he made sure he turned off the road before he spoke “Joy? Come out here.” He turned to the side when he heard the sound of rustling leaves cursing when he realized Joy was in the fucking bushes. He wanted to tell her how risky it was for her to be that close, how Roosevelt could have seen her and gotten spooked but the look on her face stopped him. She was angry, very fucking angry. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, she didn't speak, just rubbed her fingers along the back of his neck as he watched her thoughts play out across her face. He moved to lay his head on her shoulder, his hand sliding up the back of her shirt to rub circles on her skin, they sat silent for a few moments before she pulled back and got on the bike, he looks at her for a moment before getting on in front of her.

He knew she needed to digest all this, so he drove them back to the clubhouse. Pulling up he didn't stop her as she practically ran for the clubhouse, he sat on his bike for a moment looking around the lot he saw all the bikes but Jax, Clay, Kozik, and Hap and he curses. He really needed Hap here right now, grabbing his phone be shot him a text letting him know that once he got here they needed to talk. He shoved the phone into his pocket and finally got off the bike, he walked into the clubhouse not seeing anyone but Chuck and Piney, giving them a nod went for the dorms. He must have been lost in his thoughts out on his bike longer then he thought because when he got to the room his girl was already hard at work at the computer, her noise canceling headphones on in nothing but one of his shirts and her panties, he searched the floor for Sunny and smirked when he found him batting at Joy's swinging foot like a toy. He walked over and planted a kiss on her head, seeing she had a notebook out and was jotting down whatever was being said on the tapes she deemed important, he took a moment to look at her setup and found himself impressed. This looked like the latest in surveillance and he found himself already making lists of ways to use it for the club, he wanted to ask her how she got it all but that could come later though and since he didn't want to make her lose her focus he quickly hit the shower and fell into bed, it was only nine so he had a few hours to sleep and once his head hit the pillow he quickly drifted off to the sound of Joy breathing, and Sunny's small playful growls.

Joy POV  
She kept reading over her notes, the man was a genius she would give him that much. But this kind of genius aimed at ripping their club to fucking pieces was something that chilled her to the bone. It had been three full hours of tapes but she was sure she had everything, she looked at the clock and saw she still had an hour but she honestly didn't want to hold this in. They need a fucking plan and they needed it now, she snatched her burner phone from the table and shot the others a text. *No fucking questions get to the Clubhouse now we have a shit storm headed our way. Meeting needed an hour early.* before tossing her phone on the table looking down at the sleeping pup at her feet she gently picked him up and put him in his little bed in the bathroom and closed the door. Until she could pull up this carpet and put down something that won't hold pee stains like some hardwood she didn't want him roaming when they weren't here. She looked over at Juan and felt her throat close up, that son of a bitch had planned to use her Juan for a fucking timeline, who knows what else that nut job was cooking up. And Otto who she knew lost his wife not too long ago. She sighed and slowly walked over to the bed.

Climbing up next to Juan she took him in, miles of tanned skin over muscles that rose and fell as she watched his back move in his sleep. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the small of his back, smiling softly as he stirred a little before settling, she continued to map out the dips and curves of his spine with her lips and tongue. His bed warm skin smelt so fucking good. She knew he had showered while she was going over the tapes because he used this natural body wash he found on a run, it made her want to climb him like her favorite tree on a daily basis. Finally making it to the back of his neck she straddled his back and laid herself down on him. Pressing soft kisses from his tattooed scalp to the point of his chin she smiled when he hummed letting her know that he had been awake for a moment if the sleepy grin on his face was any indication. “Hello, baby. I know I'm waking you early but with what I have found we need an hour to work through it.” he nodded to let her know he heard her but made no move to get her off his back, she wanted to hold him for a moment and after how she left him on his bike in her rush to watch the tapes she knew he needed this just as much as she did. With the way these past few days had gone, they haven't had a chance to just breathe each other in, and she didn't know if the next few days would be the same but she planned to take him in any chance she got. She breathes in deeply and hummed when the scent of his body wash flooded her senses again. “Mmm have I ever told you that whatever you use to wash is fucking addictive? Like seriously I want to fucking lick you.”

Her body shakes as Juan laughs under her, he reaches back to tap her thigh, she moved to the side with a giggle. She quickly slides closer to him, making him nose to nose she rubs the tips of their noses together with a smile. The gently look on his face as he watches her makes these cheesy as hell moments worth it to her, Juan had been shown family by this club and now she planned to show him, for the rest of their lives how deeply she loved him. She looked up as her phone started to buzz with incoming messages, knowing the guys got her message and would be heading to the clubhouse she sighed and pressed a kiss to his nose before pulling away. Only to be pulled back and under her old man with a startled scream, looking up at him she flushed a dark pink as her eyes raked over him she realized he was naked. She looked at the clock on the wall and say they had maybe thirty minutes before the guys would actually show up since they were never on time.

She smirked and pulled Juan's shirt off her body, the cold air making her nipples tighten, reaching up she grabbed his hips and pulled him down Whimpering at the feel of his already hard cock brushing against her thigh. She gasped as he flipped her onto her stomach, she moved to rise up on her elbows but his hand between her shoulder blades, not pushing, just placed there stopped her. She turned her face to the side seeing him looking between them as he brushed one of his hands down her hip, she arched her back and giggles when he groans at the feel of her lace clad ass against his shaft. She wiggled her ass against him, biting down on her lip when his hips force hers down onto a bed as he ground his cock between her cheeks.

Her head was yanked back by her hair, she groaned as he tilted her head to the side and sucked on the flush skin. She could feel the sting of his teeth as her blood rose to the surface, she reached a hand back and clawed at the back of his neck. She wanted him inside her, she could feel the moisture on her thighs as he continued his slow torture, thrusting against her ass as he made new marks on the faded ones from days ago. She finally broke and begged for him. “Juan, please need you in me.” the chuckle she got in response was so wicked it sent a warm quiver through her whole body, he pulled away from her and she almost turned to yell but felt him yank her ass up into the air. He didn't even pull her panties off, sliding them to the side he thrust two fingers knuckle deep and she wailed into the sheets, her greedy body gripped his fingers as he thrust them harshly into her quivering sex.

She was so keyed up, her hands scrambled for purchase as her toes curled. The sounds coming from her would make her embarrassed if it weren't for the man behind her, speaking in that beautiful voice of his “That's it, baby. Been so good to me, gonna make you cum on my fingers first. Better hurry if you want this cock, we only have a short amount of time.” She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, the dark smirk on his face was sinful and as they made eye contact, he winked as he brought his other hand down on her ass and it made her see stars as the sharp sting pushed her over the edge. Her body jerked and clamped down on his still thrusting fingers, she was halfway through her orgasm when he quickly replaced his fingers with his cock, pushing all the way to the hilt into her still spasming sex and she opened her mouth on a soundless scream. He was so deep this way, the feel of his toned body against her back, the harsh smack of their skin as her pistons into her was fucking euphoric.

She was speechless as he sucked and bit at the skin of her neck and shoulders, her hands holding the pillows above her head in a white-knuckle grip. He leaned off of her and back into his bent legs to get a better angle and her eyes rolled into her head, she could feel her body shaking as his cock brushed her G spot on every thrust and she knew she was going to cum again. She shoots up on her hands and whimpered, the coil inside of her tightening at a rapid rate but she didn't know if she could fall over the edge again. She was so lost she didn't feel him pulling her off her hands until her back touched his chest, she let her head fall back against his chest as he sat her back on his cock. She shuddered as he somehow got deeper, she was so full of him it was insane, she felt one of his hands slide across her chest and up to her neck, he gripped it firmly and used that to make her focus, and she realized had been babbling her thoughts aloud as she heard his wreaked voice in her ear and moaned. “You can do it, baby. Wanna feel this pretty cunt grip daddy as he cums.” She clinched down hearing him call himself daddy, she nodded and reached up to hold his forearm as he up the pace again.

Her eyes clenched shut and she dug her nails into the skin as he growled into her ear, how good she felt, how much he loved being inside her. Finally, he squeezed her neck and she wailed, her body spasming against his as she felt his other arm wrap around her waist to keep her close as he followed her over, pressing deep inside her she felt him cumming and it made her grin. The warmth felt so good and the noises he made as he spent himself inside of her was overwhelming, growls from somewhere deep in his chest as he gave her all he had. Finally, both of them spent he moved them gently to lay on the bed, he stayed curled along her back, his arm under her head to pillow it as she came down slowly, small shivers wracked her body as he kissed all the beautiful skin his lips could touch. She brought her hand up to run her fingers back and forth over the oddly soft skin of his forearm, she smiled when he would shiver when she got too close to his elbow.

The world was silent for a few glorious moments, no samcro, no Roosevelt, no Potter. Just Juan and Joy, she turned her head and kissed his forearm before slowly moving away from him enough to let his now softened shaft leave her body, she quickly slides off the now soaked panties and put them on the floor by the bed before turning to look at her man. She couldn't help the smug grin that mirrored his if she looked half as wreaked as he did he should be proud. She pushed a finger to his chin, making him tilt his head she saw red angry scratches starting to welt from the back of his shoulder to the side of his neck, she knew his cut would hide most of it but not all and she laughs. “Can we never make it out of bed without sexual battle scars?” she felt his finger brush over the path his tongue and teeth had teased earlier and she knew from the possessive look in his eyes that he had marked her too. “Guess not baby girl.”

She leaned forward to peck his lips but almost jumps out of her skin when there is a loud bang on their door followed by Tigs voice. “Now that you both are done can you get down here. We are waiting.” She felt her face turning a deep red as Juan choked on his own laughter. snatching up the pillow next to her she proceeds to beat his goofy ass with it before leaving the bed on shaky legs to go clean up a little. Snatching up the wreaked panties off the floor she thinks for only a second before tossing them at his head, only to realize her mistake when he smirks and brings them to his nose, inhaling the scent of her wet sex she feels a dull throb between her legs at the picture he makes. Laid out on his back, lean muscular body adorned with scratches and her panties in his fist as pulled them from his face to grin unabashed at her. She bites down on her lip to stop herself from moaning and slam the door shut behind her as he howls in laughter.

15 minutes later  
She sat next to Juan at the table, ignoring the eyes looking at the two mouth shaped bruises near her smiley tattoos, why she wore a tank top she had no idea, she shouldn't have rushed. She sighs and opens up her notebook, she knew the look on her face was the only reason the guys weren't giving her shit for being fifteen minutes late to a meeting she called. She leaned forward on her elbows. “We have a shit storm the size of Texas closing in on us. While Juan was in Stockton with you guys I took over for intelligence here, and because I have a friend who is into all the newest tech he gives me shit that hasn't even hit the market because he is a tester for this shit. If it works he sends it to me on the low and gets the wholesale version for free since he tests it. Anyways I got a few mini cameras from him and after talking to Juan about it we both agreed that since Charming was changing these cameras need to be put in places of importance. Like the new police department.” She waited for that to sink in and screams as Tig comes at her over the table and plants a smacking kiss on her forehead, he is smacked away by Juan as Chibs grabs him by his pants leg pulling him back over the table and into his seat as she looks at Clay, seeing Jax to his right just looking at her with a small smirk. When Clay does speak he sounds almost dumbfounded, “Sonshine. Are you telling me that you have the fucking San Joaquin sheriff department bugged?”

She doesn't know if he is pissed or just not sure he heard her right, she felt Juan squeeze her leg and she nodded. Almost jumping when Clays booming laugh fills the room followed by the others. “Fucking hell kid. Ok. I take it you reviewed what the cameras got and found something.” She nodded and looked back at her notebook, looking down at all the stuff she went into it head first. “ First off all Roosevelt seems to be just a fucking puppet this ADA Potter, a shaggy looking guy in a shit brown leather tie-up jacket.” She tossed out the pictures she got from the videos, from the look on most of the guy's faces they had seen him before.

“This guy plans to use RICO against us. Over the past few days, I have learned he is well fucking informed on us, Clay. He knows we distribute for the Real IRA, knows about Jimmy, the Russians and how we fucked them over. Fucker had an agent in the Russians circle apparently was close to being his number two, and we know if he was with the Russians at the wedding….” she let that hang, looking at Clay he knew what she meant, they had another officer on their body list. She went on “He had the guns from Belfast tracked all the way to Northern California. He knows about Romeo as well.” She clenched her eyes shut as the room explodes in shouts, cursing Potter, cursing this fucking deal until she finally stood and shouted at them. “Cursing the fucking deal now ain't gonna change shit you fuck heads. Nut up and listen up, I'm not even fucking done yet.” She glared them all down, Clay including when he glared at her to sit, when she finally did sit she went on as if nothing happened “ Now here is the real on hand issue, they can't fucking pin Romeo down, so they are aiming that Lazer focus on us. This is where the shit with Juice comes in.”

She grabbed his hand under the table, lacing their fingers as she stared Clay down making sure he was getting what she was saying. “ He said and I quote. ‘Engage mister crow to create the ties that bind.’ He went after Juice because he is a member in all of this with what they thought was something to hide, we already blew that out of the water but they don't know it yet. I couldn't get a clean picture off the wall next to Juan’s but before he left he said to one of the officers when they asked him where he was going. He said ‘The place bikers go to die.’ whoever is behind bars right now is a liability as far as we know.”

Juice POV  
This is bad. This is really fucking bad. A few members are behind bars at the moment but from the look on Clay's face, he already has a good idea who is being targeted. Everyone looked to Jax as he leans forward “Otto reached out, apparently, our esteemed sheriff has a new lead on Luann's murder.” He liked Luann, she had always been nice to him but he thought it might have been because she wanted him in a few of her movies and he politely said no thanks. “They told him they found cum in her panties. DNA came back a match” he saw the look Bobby had on his face, but he didn't have time to think on it before Jax took over again “They didn't give a name but it means it had to be someone who has been through the system.” he had kept his thoughts to himself when Luann died but putting all this together only one name made sense “Georgie Caruso” he blurted out and saw Jax nod towards him “That would be my guess.”

“We should have handled this shit when it first happened, Old Ladies they have a way of coming back to bite you in the ass…..no offense Kid you don't count.” he glanced at his girl and smirked when she gave Clay a look he was learning to read well the ‘yeah nice save asshole’ look, he presses a kiss to the back of her hand currently in his grip and turned back to Jax “If this is Potter like your suggesting Joy and not our Mr . Roosevelt himself then we need to get Georgie before either of them do.” they all nod as Clay adds “And I want it to happen before Otto gets out of the Infirmary and loses visitation. I want a Son to look him in the eye and tell him it's been handled. He deserves that.” he leaned back and saw Joy watching Opie, she seemed to be thinking hard and as he looked at him he realized something “Hey Op you think Lyla will help us find Georgie?” the nod he sees joy do out of the corner of his eyes confirms they were on the same train of thought. Opie nods “Yeah she is on a shoot today.”

He tries to cover the grin on his face as Chibs says “ ah beautiful thing, girls in love.” he chuckles when he sees a piece of balled up paper fly out of Joy's hand and pin him between the eyes. He lays his head on the table and laughs “Before we all sail off to the Isle of Lesbos” he chuckles harder as Clay speaks over his laughter and the sound of Joy punching him on the back he looks up to see a duffle with their share of the money from the run for Romeo. And sits back rubbing his hands together, he won't lie and say the money isn't good, he just feels fucking dirty doing this shit. He gives Joy his half for her to put away in their accounts later and sees Joy tense up when Bobby doesn't get any share. He knows Bobby is the most Vocal about this being a bad fucking idea and he sees why Bobby isn't getting paid, he probably wouldn't even touch the money like Piney refuses to at the other end of the table. “The rest is for Kozik, Miles, and Happy put them in the safe until they get here.”

He, Joy, Tig, Chibs, and Op make it to the bikes, they need to wait because he can see Jax and Bobby by the door talking and it doesn't look very good. He had his own suspicions and from the glare Joy was giving them from her place next to him he thinks she smelled something off as well. He leaned his head down, letting his forehead rest on the top of her head as he spoke into her curls “Don't glare so hard you will give up the cards you're holding.” He felt her relax into him, her arm moving to wrap around his back, her little fingers quickly sliding under the back of his shirt to touch his skin. “I'm sorry, something is off and we need to know. You know how I feel about secrets, in clubs like this it will rip us to pieces.” Juice nodded, he saw proof of what happens when you just tell the truth to the club, he is here still, he isn't dead or without his patch because of who his father is and he knows if Joy wasn't here to support him he wouldn't have told them. He didn't want to think about where he would be without here right now.

He saw Jax, Clay, and Bobby walking towards them and got on his bike, but apparently, Clay needed to lock down a truck for next run which didn't add up if he was honest but who was asking him, he took the kiss Joy offers him and watches her get on her bike. Doesn't take them long to get to the set and honestly he is kinda surprised when he finds it easy to not look at the girls sexually anymore, Sure they are all beautiful he can't lie and say that they aren't but looking at Joy and them he sees why it's different now. They are an image he knows nothing about them, what they are made of but he looks at his girl, giving Lyla a hug and he sees the things he knows about her. Fuck…...he is whipped.

Joy POV  
She left Juan to his own devices while she looked over Lyla's outfit in the dressing room with Bobby, Op, and Jax, helping her while the guys got comfort and helped her pick out a good lip color and told her to sit while she did her hair. She had spent a good amount of her time here while not doing shit for the club and passing the time until another of Juan's letters came in from Stockton and she found a sister she never expected in Lyla. She didn't fit any label people tried to put on her after meeting stars like Ima who from what Gemma, Tara, and Lyla told her was everything wrong in a crow eater, Jax had dipped his wick in that as well apparently it made her kinda sick. She knew Juan would never cheat on her, out of fear of death from her dad and her honestly but also because she knew him and not just a son but a man. That's one thing these girls can't give him, Home.

She took a hit of the joint Lyla past her while she looked at her hair. Nodding to herself she listened while Lyla told then about Georgie as she passed her back the blunt “Georgie is out of the filming business. Doing some kinda high-end sex toy thing.” She smirked and went around to stand by Jax, knowing Lyla was good to go, Jax nodded and she almost slapped Opie's hand away and he took the blunt from Lyla and snuffed it out. Her and Opie had butted heads in the past over how he treated Lyla sometimes, Opie is a good man but he wanted a family, more kids and Lyla just wasn't ready for that. This was her first marriage and she wanted him to herself and he already had two from Donna. “He talked to Dondo about me doing something with the Saffron sisters, but I passed.” She smirked and looked to Opie “Dondo is her Director and Producer, she is under contract.”

“Let's go talk to Dondo.” Lyla nods and stands, as she walks past Joy pops her on the hip, earning a giggle from the women and grins from all the guys. Letting Jax go ahead of her she turns to Opie waiting for him to come on, but he takes Lyla's seat “I don't need to watch “ She gives him an icy glare and slams the door on him, she leans against it for a moment while the others go ahead, but jerks hearing a crash come from inside. Pushing open the door she see’s Opie looking at the mirror, Lyla's broken stuff on the floor and she glares him down, walking closer she looks down at him and says “I don't know what this is about, but you need to stop acting like bitch throwing a god damned tantrum, Opie.”

She gets to the door before she hears Op say “This is none of your fucking business Joy. Stay out of it. You hear me?” Her head turns so quick she is surprised her neck doesn't crack. He is glaring her down and she sees why he is a son, Op isn't a small man and if she were anyone else she would be terrified of the icy tone in his voice. But she would be damned if he thought he was going to talk out the side of his neck to her that she was any other woman. “Listen to me and listen good Opie. You might be able to talk to any other women like that but I'm not the one to test. I will break your fucking kneecaps you talk out the side of your fucking neck to me like that again. I love you like a brother Opie but I will not hesitate to knock your big ass down a peg. You hear me?”

She walks out, leaving Opie in the dressing room. Tomorrow she would talk to him, figure out what is going on with that giant bearded dick head. She looks around not seeing Jax and the others so she goes to the main stage, finding Chibs, Tig and Juan watching the girls get painted an odd green color. Walking up behind them she says loudly. Making them all jump a little “Wonder if they paint their pussies too…..and if it throws off the taste.” She smirked at the flash of lust on her man's face, he knew she was pansexual, gender was a meaningless thing when it came to who she gave her affection too. She might not have much experience with the male sex but women are less judgemental when it came to other women's bodies and after her first kiss with a girl in middle school she found she liked it. Soft skin, lips that taste like flavored gloss, oh yeah she wasn't even remotely straight and she found dating a few girls in the past had boosted her up sexually. Juan loved those letters from the response she got when she visited him that same week.

She moved closer to Juan and pressed a kiss under his Jaw. She looked over at Chibs who was looking at her with his head tilted as if trying to figure her out, Tig had one of the creepiest smiles on it face, which already put her on edge so when he opened his mouth she knew it was bad. “Your more son than we thought. Didn't know you liked pussy joy.” She knew he was trying to rial her up, too bad she knew tig to well. Turning so she could lean her back into Juan's chest she tried not to get distracted by his lips as he kissed her neck as she talked “I have one so yes I like them. And depending on the women attached to it they taste pretty good too.” She smirked when Juan groaned into her hair, she wiggled her ass back against him and chuckled when Chibs says “Jesus lass don't give the man a heart attack before his birthday.” She turned her head and kisses Juan's temple as he rested his forehead on her shoulder, she did feel a little bad for getting him worked up. “I already have his gift in mind so I'll stop. Don't wanna waste it on a dead man.” She felt him clinch her close, she put one of her hands over his laced ones on her stomach, her other coming up to scratch at his Mohawk.

They all watch the girls get painted, she took this quiet moment to just be held by Juan. He was swaying them side to side and she honestly felt peaceful despite their location, but as always peace is a fleeting thing. Jax and Lyla walk out with who she guesses is Dondo, she doesn't move from Juan's hold and doesn't see a need too. “Georgie contacted me and asked to use my bestseller, Saffron sorority girls. Said he wanted to make a new run of his dolls.” She smirked when she heard the tone of Tigs voice as he interrupted “Wait…..Dolls?” arching a brow she thought about it and had to admit it wasn't a bad idea. If she knew one thing is that if there is a product being made there is always a market for it. “Yeah, life-size sex dolls. Feels like the real thing. It's a huge market.” She turned her head and saw Juice listening, she had to admit the sex toy industry was fucking brilliant sometimes. “Well, we are going to need you to call him back and tell him sorority girl number one has changed her mind.” She saw Lyla smile and knew she didn't have an issue with helping the club out.

“Now why would I do that?” she arched a brow at the tall man and opened her mouth to tell him to make the fucking call and stopped when Lyla says “For Luann” he looked at them all and said “Are you trying to tell me Georgie killed Luann?” she finally had enough they didn't have time for this shit. “We think so. Now can you please make the call so we can get him here for a little one on one talk?” he looked down at her as if seeing her for the first time before looking back at Jax “I know what that means. Your gonna whack him!” Juan laughs into her hair as he watches the other man, what movie did this fuck head think he was in? Scarface? And who even says whack anymore. “ We don't whack people.” Jax grins but apparently that was the wrong answer. “Then I'm not making the call. I want that asshole dead. I loved Luann, she mentored me she saw me as more than just a big cock.” She couldn't help but eye his crotch area when he said that, she didn't see anything but she wasn't sure she wanted too either. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back more into her old man “I don't mind killing the little shit you know me, Jax. Blood gets the juices flowing, and gets my Juice lucky.” he smirks as Juan bites down on her shoulder, making her squeal and looked at Dondo “Set it up.”

The next few hours were spent with her and Juan looking over more tapes, she had decided it was better to always keep her spare laptop with her to be up to date with Potters and Roosevelt's moves. This was one game she didn't plan to lose, Juan was too fucking important to have these assholes Yank him around and knew that meant always being on top of this. She was listening with one headphone is while Juan had the other, she smiled as she watched the guys play around set, she rolled her eyes when Jax threw a dildo at Chibs back, the loud thwack it made her flinch, chibs ran after Jax cursing him to hell and back in what she suspected as Gaelic while Tig watched on from his place near the bed, with what looked like handcuffs in his hand, she hoped he didn't cuff himself to the bed…...again, and Op sitting next to Lyla and talking quietly. She looked at Juan when he smacked her on the shoulder to get her attention, for the next five minutes she listened. “We need him to pull a few grams from the load they just got. We will be able to track it to the point of origin. And test Juan's commitment level.”

She felt her whole body go numb, she knew Juan wasn't much better. She could feel him shaking she focused on Roosevelt, he seemed taken aback. Like he was seeing this guy for this first time. “You realize if they catch him they will kill him.” she reached over and found Juan's arm, she clung to him as her eyes clenched shut. She couldn't watch but she needed to listen she can't miss something important. Something to keep this all from happening, please god give her something useful. “That's the point, proves the risk of being outed for color is greater than being caught with us.” She felt a tear run down her face, her old man, her Juan. No fuck this she wasn't going to let this happen, she opened her eyes and watched the blurry figures until her tears were gone. Seemed Roosevelt wasn't comfortable pulling the race card after all, that was usable, just as she saw Roosevelt leave after making Potter agree to cross his name off the record she moved to stop turn off the feed, Juan quickly grabs her hand to stop her “You know we can't take his name off the record right? It's already……” “Shhh I'm eating”

Juice POV  
He never understood the saying seeing red, it always made him laugh a little when someone said it while telling a story or memory. But he didn't find it funny now, the edges of his vision were dark, almost red as he released Joy's hand, his hands shaking so hard it looked like he was going through withdrawal. He stood up and grabbed the first thing he could, he threw it at the wall, the smash of glass satisfied him somewhat but it drew the attention of the guys, rushing over to make sure they were ok but they halted seeing Juice, he didn't want to know what he looked like. He looked off to the side, he could see Joy standing by their seats, the heartbroken look on her face made him grind his teeth, he turns to her, seeing the computer behind her hand he finally speaks, the tone of his voice was barely recognizable. “Do I have weak link tattooed on my forehead?” When no one replied he looked over his shoulder at the guys as they looked between him and Joy, trying to understand the situation

He walked quickly over to Chibs who watched him warily but made no move to step away from him. “Seriously I know I'm not the quickest one, but is that shit tattooed across my fucking forehead and no one told me? Why is it always me? All I want is to live with my club and my girl. But it seems I'm so fucking expendable that it doesn't matter if I die or if I live. Now tell me chibs how is a man supposed to hear something like that…..hear that he is so weak that he is the easiest target to take down his own club…….”

He turned back to his girl, his old lady and saw the tears streaming down her face and a cold feeling swept his body. He couldn't do it if he did the club would kill him and he knew if they tried then Joy would get in the way or die with him. He rushed over to her, holding her beautiful tear-stained face in his large hands. “I don't want to die, baby, I don't want to fucking leave you don't let them make me leave you.”

He knew how frantic he sounded, he knew she was just as scared as he was but his mind was so loud he wanted to make it stop and only she could stop it. He felt arms pulling him from Joy and he struggled against them not wanting to leave her warmth, he couldn't leave her no fucking no, he snarled and swung back hearing yelling and he knew it was the guys but right now logic could be damned, He finally got free and scrambled over to her, falling to his knees before her pressed his face into her stomach and wrapped his arms around her legs. He heard more shouting, calling him crazy and asking what the fuck set him off and he flinched and the sound of Joy's voice as she shouted over them all.

“Stop leave him alone. Don't ever call him that you fucks. it's fine! Chibs get the laptop, just open it and go over there, all of you go and watch tape twenty-nine, go in about three hours. Listen closely and carefully and then we can talk. I need him to be calm so stay as quiet as you can…..for me?” he let up on his grip when the guys got farther away, he felt her slide down to sit in front of him on the ground, looking at his old lady he brought a hand up to wipe at the tears clinging to her eyelashes. As he cleaned her face he felt the anger drain from his body, leaving a cold emptiness in its place.

He felt so unmanned by this, true he wasn't the brains of the club but they were his family and to hear that from the outside that out of all of the members he was seen as the weakest link in the chain that they made up struck not just his pride, but the esteem he and Joy had worked to give him thus far. He made sure her face was free of tears before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap letting her nuzzle her face into her spot in the warmth of his skin he rubbed her back. He knew they needed a plan, but right now he wanted to soak up the warmth of Joy's body so he could fight off the deep chill in his bones.

For what seemed like hours but what he knew had been moments he listening to the sound of the guys talking in the distance as him and Joy just tried to collect themselves. Finally, Chibs walked over and stood over them, looking up he saw the tight expression on his old friends face and he helped Joy to stand before taking Chibs hand, he almost fell over when Chibs pulled him into a hug. He felt the older man smack his back before planting a kiss on his forehead “We won’t let them have you, Juicy boy, promise you that.” he stared at the man's back as he walked away the cold feeling in his stomach warmed a little to know Joy wasn't the only one in his corner. Grabbing her hand he walked over to the chairs set up around the table they had sat at before, the laptop was thankfully closed and from the look on the other two men's faces sitting next to chibs this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. He held Joy's hand in his lap, his fingers moving her engagement ring around to calm his nerves as his eyes bounced between Jax, Chibs, Op, and Tig before starting over again.

When Jax spoke he wasn't prepared for it and jumped a little, making Joy clinch his hand. “We don't have much time before Georgie gets here. But I want you to keep up your meetings with Roosevelt, with Joy riding bitch to keep eyes on you. When Roosevelt asks for that sample we will hit him with the recording of Potter being caught in his own fucking lie. I doubt Roosevelt will be too happy with being lied too, but I want Joy to break it to him not you. If he thinks only Joy knows any of this we can possibly work this to our advantage. If he thinks you know about everything we might not be able to keep the cams up with him sniffing around. Which is why we will show him a recording only, no tape.” he blinked owlishly, he could see Joy nodding to the plan he didn't see an issue with it at all. He was just shocked they were going through the trouble at all since it seemed all he was bringing was bad news. Chibs saw the look and leaned forward. “Why the face Juicy?”

He looked at the men across from him, he had been through hell with these men, bleed, ate, cried, raged and rode with these men and he always felt outside of them. He knew when he spoke he sounded wreaked but he was, so much was on the line and he didn't understand why they were even talking to him about it, if Potter say him as the weak link then surely the rest of them did, he knew Joy didn't but she knew him deeper then even Jax or Chibs did. “Why go through the trouble? If they see me as the weak link then obviously I am, you know even being with you all for years. Watching you all go through hell and being in middle with you sometimes I always felt off to the side. Like I'm right outside the locked fucking door and none of you asshole hears me knocking. So excuse me if I feel the need to ask why fight to hold onto a weak link when it's easier to get rid of it instead?”

Joy POV  
She felt like she could hear her own heart cracking, to see the man she loved so much talk about the club just getting rid of him with such a hollow tone, she knew he saw nothing wrong with the question and that alone made her want to rage at the world for shattering his self-worth. But she knew she could help him build himself up as tall as she already saw him with her own eyes but at the end of the day if a building had no support it would crumble. His brothers were his support, they were the foundation they had to build from and had been there long before she had come along to love him.

Looking at Chibs and Jax she knew this hit them harder than it did Tig or Opie, not because they didn't care for Juice as a brother but because the history with the others was deeper. The history with Jax bringing him into the sons and Chibs being his closest friend he needed to feel like this was a family and sadly he never fully got that. She watched Jax's face as he started hard at her old man, his face hard but his eyes, the sadness she saw there let her know Jax knew what he needed. “What did I say to you? When you asked to prospect Juice.” she bites down hard on her lip, she knew this story, it was one of Juan's favorite stories to tell her. He said it was one of the best he had because that was the day he knew he found a family. She felt Juan's hand shake in hers, she pulled it up to her face and pressed kisses to his knuckles. Not caring that his brothers could see, she knew this meant something more to him than anyone, even she could understand.

“Blood family, your hometown. All that shit moves back a row. Once your patched, members are your family. This…...this charter is….” he clenched his eyes shut, she watched his head tilt back, she knew he hated to cry in front of them. She smiled sadly at Jax when she saw him wipe his eye before speaking. “This charter is home. Home Juice. We are your family and I'll be damned if anyone turns one of my brothers into a puppet. So now that we have a plan and we all know it we will fill the others in later. Right now I want you to go clean up and get ready Georgie should be here soon and we need clear heads and sharp eyes.”

They all stood and she let Juan's hand go when Jax walked up to him, grabbing his head and kissing his temple before walking off, Tig smacking him on the back along with Chibs as they passed. Leaving them alone, she walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands, looking into his dark eyes she smiled softly when she saw a calm there that had been absent since this mess with Roosevelt began. Pressing a kiss to his lips she tilted her head towards the bathroom door and walked over, knowing he was following behind her. She wet a paper towel and turned back to him, she pressed the cold towel to his eyes and giggled when he shivered, holding it there for a moment or two before she pulled it off and snagged a dry one to wipe the drops of water from his face. His eyes were less red and swollen she leaned up to kiss his lips again and froze hearing movement outside. “This is smart business Dondo. Your packaged videos with the Dolls…..”

She and Juan grabbed their guns, sneaking out just as the three people passed the door they quickly snuck up behind them. Once the man realized the sons were crashing this business meeting he got angry, she saw the blond reach for her bag and before she could get into it Joy pressed her Glock at the back of her head. “Touch that fucking gun and I'll blow your brains out through the front of your skull girl.” the woman gave a startled squeal and raised her hands in the air. Giving Georgie the time he needed to snatch her purse and run. Juan and the others ran after him and Joy snagged the girl by her hair as Opie yelled for Lyla to get out of here. She tossed the girl on the bed and aimed the gun between her eyes “I know exactly who you are. Give me a reason to shoot you.” She smirked at the woman's pale face, in her peripheral she saw Opie walk up but she kept her eyes on the little rat on the bed. Opie put his hand on her wrist and lowered her gun, she turned to glare up at the large man. “Go after them I got her. She won't go anywhere will you Ima?” the woman on the bed shook her head, making the curls on her head fly everywhere.

Joy looked at them for a moment before running and following the sound of rustling in the studio. She came around the corner just as Juan's foot collides with Georgie’s face and she smirks, but that is short lived when Bobby rages forward and punches the man, knocking him out of Jax's hold. She watched Chibs and Tig struggle with Bobby before he finally calmed enough to rest back into the hold his brothers had on him, she walked over to Bobby, making sure he looked her in the eye. “We need to get him tied up Bobby. To do that we need to let you go. You good?” at his nod the guys let him go, he sat in a foldaway chair and they got to work tying up Georgie. She was tying his hands over his head when he started talking to her, begging her to let him go. “I'll pay you way more than the sons can. Let me go and we can work something out come on, there is a market out there for BBW, could make a doll of you and…..” She smacked him across the mouth with the butt of her gun, the chuckles around the room made her roll her eyes. Looking at all the men she glares them down before turning to push a ball gag into Georgie mouth. She saw Chibs walk past her where she saw Juan fucking with his phone again, and from the looks of his tense shoulders, she knew who it might be.

Walking up with Chibs her suspensions were confirmed when he handed Chibs the phone, she pressed herself into his side and yelled for Jax to come here, he left Tig back to watch Georgie, and Bobby if they were all being honest. “It's Roosevelt, he wants to meet. I need to head out now or he will get suspicious.” they all nodded and she kissed all the guys on the cheek before running out to the studio to get her laptop bag and jacket. Letting Opie know her and Juan needed to head out for something she pressed a reluctant kiss to his cheek as well, he might be a dick head but he was still one of her boys. She ran outside to catch up with Juan, hopping on the back of his bike she hugged him tight as he took off, normally she would feel worried at how calmly Juan was taking all this, normally she had to calm him like she did before the last meeting but maybe tonight's breakdown had done what Juan had been trying to do for years, make his brothers see him for real.

She knew she would have to get off a little ways from the station so she told him to drop her off around the corner at the coffee shop in town. She would work on the recording like Jax asked her to do, swinging her leg off the bike she turned to look at her Old man. He seemed anxious, but still she saw no nervous twitches he normally showed before something like this, he reached over to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side he nuzzled his slightly cold nose against her cheek making her smile. Pulling her head back she cupped his cheek in her hand before pressing a kiss to his wind chapped lips, she took his bottom lip teasingly between her teeth and tugged. Making him chuckle before pulling back “I'll pick you up here. Get the recording done ok. I'll handle the rest. I love you.” She nodded and pecked his lips one more time before stepping back, and watching him pull off the curb and once he was out of sight she looked up to the sky and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening to keep his head clear and his path back to her smooth.

Juice POV  
He was shoved into a room the second he walked into the station, he was getting so fucking tired if this shit he couldn't wait to be over this damn game of catch the Potter and his ass puppet Roosevelt. He watched Roosevelt as he paced in front of him for a moment before talking “My friend, the string puller he needs a little bit of good faith.” he grinned before tilting his head back and laughing, they called sending him to his death for a few grams of crank Good faith…..fucking really. He looked at Roosevelt as he laughed “You have got to be kidding me with this good faith shit Roosevelt.” apparently Roosevelt wasn't kidding, the officer shrugged before saying “The shipment you got from Arizona. He wants a sample, if it is uncut it has markings which can isolate the point of origin.” he smirked and stared the man down, this guy really thought he would just fucking do it. “How many times we gonna talk about a fucking shipment that doesn't even exist. Listen to me and I'll say it slow. There isn't any crank!”

The officer wasn't amused if his glare was anything to go by, taking the fake smiles and buddy tall bullshit down he spoke frankly “You will tell me who is pushing in San Joaquin we connect the cartel and leave SamCro out of it and you don't have to watch your old lady dragged off in Handcuffs. Knowing SAMCRO has no status in female prisons.” He glared at the wall, he was getting tired to his fucking bones with Roosevelt tossing Joy being locked up at him. Roosevelt sighed and moved to sit next to him, making Juan move so he wasn't close Roosevelt says “Look I just want shit back to normal here, the MC out of drugs, your daddy back in the colored closest.” He was done, he couldn't look this guy in the eye anymore and not bash his head into the wall. He shot up and moved to the door it was locked, of fucking course it was, he leaned against the wall, refusing to make eye contact as Roosevelt got his parting punches in “It's a lose-lose situation if you fight me Juice. I'll give you two days.”

he nodded slightly and rushed past Roosevelt the second the door opened, he needed Joy right now. He didn't want to spiral downward with his thoughts again, now that he finally felt like he had a real family he didn't want to let the thoughts in his head control him anymore. No matter how fucking loud they got, pulling up to the coffee shop he saw his girl through the window and decided to watch her for a minute. She had one of those extremely sweet fluffy coffee drinks in her hand as she worked, taking sips every once in a while, her curls were trying to escape the bun she forced them into at the base of her neck. She was wearing the oddest tank top he had seen on her yet, apparently, it was haps at one point, he knew she wore it because she missed him. He didn't mind being not the only man in her life because any guy knows a girls first true love is her dad, his eyes slide down and he grins when his eyes catch her torn jean-clad legs swinging back and forth since her feet didn't touch the ground in the high booth she was in.

Seeing her like this, warm and free of makeup made the ache to be close to her stronger, finally getting up from his bike he made his way inside the shop. Nodding to the clerk behind the counter he ordered a black coffee, wanting to just sit with her for a minute, no club, no runs, just them and coffee. He waited for his coffee before heading over, sliding in next to her he chuckles when she jumps, guess she really had been working hard. He helped her take off her headphones and without a word he moved the laptop back a little and got them situated, he leaned his back against the wall of the booth and pulled her between his legs. Wrapping one of his arms around her neck, letting her rest her chin on his forearm, he rested his forehead against the back of her head and let the tension from the meeting leave his body with every apple filled inhale he took. She didn't ask him anything, she moved every once in a while to sip her overly large coffee but other then that she didn't speak for a full hour, her computer in her lap.

Once he felt like he could leave this day behind him enough to talk he lifted his head and let his arm fall to wrap around her waist. Shoving his hand under her shirt and he smirks when she squirms, thinking he is going to tickle her and he leans down into her ear “Relax, no tickle war today promise.” the giggle she gives him in response sounds so fucking beautiful, after the day they both had and laughter was needed. He felt her stomach rise and fall as she breathed, he took a drink of his now cool coffee and wrinkled his nose well that was nasty. He pushed it away and turned his head to whisper “You know we never talked about what kind of wedding you want…..or if you even want a big or small one.”

She places her computer on the table before turning her head to face him, he liked the smile she gave him, it was one only he got if he was lucky. “I like how Lyla and Opies wedding went. I want our families there, to see me tell the world I got me some Puerto Rican magic!” he tilted his head back and laughed, clutching her close as the force of his laughter shook them both. He leaned his head down again and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, nipping at the warm sweet smelling skin there he grins when she laughs and tries to fight him off. “And I get to tell the world I got a little joy in my life,” he smirked when she groans, hiding her face in her hands.

“Come on admit that was a good one! Even you smiled!” Her body shakes against his as she laughs, pulling her hands from her face she looks at him, eyes glassy from laughing too hard and her pretty lips pulled into a wide smile “Two of the cheesiest fuckers in the world are going to get married and procreate. I feel so sorry for the world.” he narrowed his eyes playfully and went into tickle her, the sound of her screams making the few customers look over and oddly enough they smile at the biker couple. Sometimes it doesn't matter how love looked from the outside, what mattered was the feeling it gave you to watch it in action.

Joy POV  
She woke early the next morning, the night before flashing across her mind as she let her body adjust, coming home late with Juan, laughing and on a sugar high. They had talked more about the wedding, they wanted to do it after his birthday so they had it planned for two weeks from now. Enough time to give the other charters and guests time to make plans, they didn't want anything too huge. She wanted it at the clubhouse, he looked at her like she was nuts, getting married in a garage? Really? but then she explained. That on that lot, right outside the clubhouse doors was where he smiled at her for the first time, and being the big mush ball her old man was he didn't say anything but the toothy grin on his face let her know he understood the sentimental value for her. Looking over she saw the man in question and smiles sleepily, turning on her side she pressed her lips to the back of the hand laid between them, biting back a giggle when his fingers twitched at the contact. She moved to lay on her stomach, propped up on her elbows she pressed a line of kisses from the back of his hand to his shoulder. Smiling when he breathed in deeply before speaking, his eyes still closed. “Not a bad way to wake up.” she finally reached his cheek when one of his eyes peeks open, he smiles at the bed ruffled women and reaches out for her catching nothing but air when she moves back. “Sorry Juan but I need to be up to help stock the bar and do some filing. You, sir, need to shower and be ready for that meeting we both have later about last night.” she hated to bring up last night but they both had a full day today.

He groans but nods, moving off the bed she watches his brief clad ass walk into the bathroom and smirks. She didn't lie last night when she said she would tell the world about getting some Puerto Rican magic, her old man was a work of fucking art. She went to go pick out her clothes for the day, not bothering with makeup since she had a feeling she wouldn't have time to do upkeep on it she tossed some clothes out for Juan so he could pull them on and hit the garage when he got out, she watched him as he comes out of the steaming bathroom in a towel and licked her lips. Sweet fuck he was beautiful, and from the smirk on his face, as he watched her he knew what he did to her, she flipped him off as she passed earning herself a swot on her ass. Pouting she went about brushing her teeth and quickly ran down the stairs after getting dressed to get to work shouting an I love you to Juan and a quick pat to Sonny who was asleep on her yoga mate in the corner as she ran, seeing one of the other bar backs she smiled and got to work.

An hour or so had passed and most of the guys had already rolled in, greeting her with kisses and in return earned their cup of coffee before she would shoo them to the garage. Opie still hadn't shown up and she knew he had a shift in thirty minutes, she saw Jax walk in, she handed him the pot of warm coffee and took her kiss on the cheek with a smile “Afternoon Jax, seen Opie? He has a shift in thirty but I wanted to talk to him about something first.” Jax shook his head and opened his mouth to reply but the bar back beat him to it “Opie is in his dorm, didn't know you were looking for him he was there all night.” Her eyes narrowed, did he fucking really not go home last night because of the fucking bitch fit he threw last night? Oh, fuck that. She told Jax to stay here and she would get Op, walking up to the door she knocked and heard his deep voice grant entrance. She opened the door, closing it behind her she leans back against it and watched him put his boots on.

“Why are you here?” he didn't even look up at her, and it was pissing her off, she opened her mouth to ask him again and tensed when the door to the bathroom opened. Looking over she saw the girl from last night, clad in nothing but her bra and pantie and a smirk and Joy couldn't help but laugh,the little bitch actually thought she accomplished something she looked back to Opie curled her lip at him, he looked at her with a blank stare and she felt a wave of hot, unfiltered rage sweep her body as She looked back at the grinning gash in the bathroom doorway and she lost her fucking shit “That's it.” rushing for the girl she grabbed her by her black and blond hair and cracked her head against the door jab, she felt Opie try to grab her, his large rough hands tugging at her upper arms to stop her from ripping Imas hair out and she took out her Glock and pistol whipped him, keeping the grip she had on the girls hair she watched Opie touch his bleeding lip and she snarled, using her arm to push her own curls out of her face “Touch me again and I'll put a bullet through your knee cap Winston! You have a fucking wife at home, two beautiful kids don't make me rob them of you even though it seems you give fuck all about them!” she saw Jax rush in, having heard her shouting he jerks to a stop seeing her holding Op at gunpoint he yelled “the fuck Joy!? Hell she doing here?” putting her Glock away in its holster at her back she yanks Ima closer and sends Jax a chilling smile “Don't mind me I'm just taking out the trash.” She snatched the woman's clothes and bag off the floor and shoved them into her chest with her free hand and dragged the sobbing girl down the stairs by her extensions, taking great satisfaction when the little cunt fell a few times making Joy have to yank her up by her hair and onto her feet, She doesn't even notice Juan, Tig, and Chibs on break in the clubhouse as she passes them, all the men jump up to follow her, yelling questions as she pushes Ima out the door. Watching the girl fall to the concrete lot she glares her down “You look at any of my Boys again, or anyone under the SAMCRO blanket again and I will empty my clip into that rancid hole you call a vag you hear me you sick gash?” she shaking girl nods and take off running, turning to the guys she pushes past them all, running back up the stairs she hears Opie yelling at Jax “I found birth control! Morning after pills in Lyla's stuff here I am trying to have a kid and here she is killing it off!”

She snarls and bum rushes him, knocking the taller man to the ground with surprising force for her short stature, she wails on him, sitting up she aims for his cheek and nose she feels his nose break under her fist and it gave her a twisted satisfaction when he yells out in pain, she could feel one of her nails break with the force and she knew her finger and knuckles would be bleeding but she honestly didn't care. Sadly that's the only damage she got in before Juan, Chibs and Tig yanked her off of him, she watched Jax help Opie up and she roars at Opie “She doesn't want a fucking baby so your idea is to dip your fucking wick in the one person you know would hurt her the most!?” she struggles harder, wanting to rip his fucking face off, claw at him until he cried like she knew Lyla would when she found out.

“News flash Opie Lyla isn't Donna! And a baby won't save your marriage, you hate that she does porn and won't leave it so much you thought a fucking baby would fix it and when you didn't get your fucking way you hide it in the closest available vagina to drown your sorrows in pussy juice I hope you get something you asshole it's her choice and her fucking body! Did you even ask her how she felt!? If you never really loved her you should have never gave her hope.” Her line of sight to Opie was broken when Juan steps in front of her, she looks at him with tear-blurred eyes, her chest rising and falling rapidly he nods to the guy and she practically falls into him. Holding him tight as she looks over his shoulder, making eye contact with Opie. Her voice devoid of its usual warmth. “Your dead to me. I'll work with you, I'll ride with you. But from this day on I don't see you as my brother. Tell Lyla or I will.” She let Juan steer her out of the room, she didn't want to be near Opie right now….She didn't want to feel the empty place in her chest that she felt having to rip Opie out of it. She was a forgiving woman but knowing how in love Lyla is with Opie and knowing this, and the fact that it was Irma of all people. She knew her friend, her sister would be shattered, and she didn't know if she could forgive Opie for that kind of unnecessary pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joy Outfit One  
> https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_19/set?id=236053925
> 
> Joy Outfit Two   
> https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_20/set?id=236105817
> 
> Joy Outfit Three  
> https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_21/set?id=236153908
> 
> Sonny   
> https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_32/set?id=237032704


	8. Of Broken Hearts, Crows and...Tattoo's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He knew he might look dopey as fuck right now, but he dreamed of this, in his loneliest darkest moments he dreamed of someone bright, good, loving to do corny shit like this. To care for him despite the fact that he wasn’t the most good-looking, the smartest, the tallest, the strongest. Loved him because he was him, and someone to pour his love, ambitions, and dreams of a future into, excuse him if he was a little bit high off finally getting that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with a new chapter. No more links to Joy’s outfits folks since Polyvore changed into something else (look it up I’m serious) Anyways enjoy, let me know your thoughts and ill see you next time.
> 
> P.s. I own nothing but Joy Elizabeth Lowman

Juice POV

As he watched his girl nap, sonny curled up next to her on the pillow, poor little dude didn’t understand why his ma was so sad, and he felt so much sadness as he looked at the dried tear tracks on her cheeks, he knew her head would pound once she woke up so he made sure water and aspirin were close at hand for when she did finally wake. It had been almost three hours since they pulled Joy off Op, he talked to Jax once he had Joy in the room and he honestly found himself siding with Joy. Not just because she was his girl, but because he didn’t understand how Opie threw away his new wife, his beautiful kids, his fucking family that Juice would kill for. Just because Lyla didn’t want to pop out a baby out at the start of their marriage, or because she didn’t want to quit porn? he didn’t understand how he could touch Irma, that women had every dick from here to SAMTAZ and honestly it wasn’t just because of her Job, she can have all the sex she wants but it’s the fact that she does it to hurt people, Lyla was in the same business and honestly he found her to be the sweetest. Irma was fucking poisoning, she is what Joy hates because she is one of the many reasons the crow eaters get a bad rap. She enjoyed the status, the thrill of fucking a locked down member, now that he had Joy he didn’t want more. No one made him feel like she did and never would, maybe he just wasn’t built to understand.

A soft knock on the door breaks him out of his thoughts, he points at sonny who had raised his head to bark, he glared sonny down making sure he wouldn’t bark and wake joy, he looked at Joy he saw her shift but she went right back to sleep. Walking over to the door he pulled it open, seeing Chibs on the other side he quickly slips out the door closing it behind him. “What’s up? How’s Opie’s nose?” Chibs racked a hand through his hair, pulling a cig from behind his ear he lit up before replying “It’s broken, her rings got him good with a few scratches on his cheeks, two black eyes, and a spanked pride.”

he smirked and leaned against the door, as fucked as it was he was proud of his girl. She normally doesn’t wear a lot of rings but the guys did, she had started to collect rings to wear apparently she decided today of all days to wear a good few of them. Good idea it seemed, She was violent and mouthy but fuck he adored her, he narrowed his eyes. “Why you telling me? Personally, this isn’t my business this is between Opie and Lyla if you wanna get down to it. But since my girl found Opie with his dick blowing in the wind she defended her friend.” Chibs raised his hands in surrender “Aye I hear ya. Still stands that she and Opie need to bury this enough to keep working like the well-oiled machine they were. She is our second explosives expert, and if she can’t fucking look or talk to the first explosive expert how the fuck are we gonna make things go boom Juicy boy?” he had a point, he knew Joy would keep her word and work with Opie but as far as who he was in her eyes, he might as well be a visiting Member with how she was going to willingly interact with him.

He sighs and scrubs a hand over his Mohawk roughly. “She will work with him. She already said that she won’t make shit awkward and she will do her job. But off the clock I can tell you for damn sure Opie won’t be a bleep on her radar, she can’t see him, she can’t be pissed and do her best impersonation of her father on him.” Chibs chuckles and finishes off his cig, putting it out against the soul of his boot he pats him on the shoulder. “Hap is here by the way. I know Joy is napping but maybe he should wake her.” He grinned and nodded “Send him up, I’ll be in here trying to get her lucid enough.” with that he sneaks back into the room, seeing Joy laid out on her stomach, her face turned to the side facing Sonny who would lick her nose making her reach out in sleep to pat him, he grins and slides up next to her, putting Sonny between them causing the pup to squirm and whimper in excitement being so close to both of them, Pressing kisses to her forehead, he gently rubs her back, whispering as she starts to squirm “Wake up baby, got a surprise for you.” He looks up when the door opens, seeing Hap he nods to him and from the frown on his face he was in on what went down while he was away, turning back to Joy, seeing her eyes still closed he chuckles and gives her a little shake. “Come on baby wake up, don’t you want your surprise?”

He knows she is faking when her nose wrinkles up and she shakes her head “Unless it’s Opies balls on a platter….or your…” He tries to stop her, not wanting hap in on that part of their lives but happy beats him to it “Finish that sentence and I’m going back to your Nanas” he moves sonny and himself quickly before Joy shoots up to look at her father missing his head with her own by inches, he still gets smacked by her wild hair though but he wasn’t to bothered by it as He watched his girl smile widely before lunging across the room and into her father’s arm, he calms the squirming pup who seemed to be feeding off Joys excitement he moved off the bed and went to the door to let them have a moment, maybe see if Tig wanted to play with Sonny and work of some of this energy he seemed to have adopted from the woman hanging from Hap’s frame but was stopped by an iron grip to his forearm, looking down he saw Haps tattooed hand and looked up to ask him what was up but only managed to open his mouth before hap moved his hand to the back of his neck, pulling him close enough to press a kiss to the side if his tattooed scalp in greeting before releasing him and Joy. He will admit to getting choked up, only Chibs and Clay did that to him and Jax every once in a blue moon but never Hap. He cleared his throat and nodded his thanks “Good to have you back, brother.” The grin he got in return was one he never saw up close, only in fleeting moments when he saw Joy with the stone-faced man. “It’s good to be home brother.” with that happy stole the pup from his hands, to hold for himself.

Joy POV

Seeing her dad interact with her old man was something that gave her warmth after the chill of a few hours ago it was much needed and to see her dad hog sonny just like she knew he would wasn’t all that bad either. she moved to her dad’s side, pressing her face into his chest as he and Juice spoke over her head. Filling him in on Roosevelt, Potter, and Opie. He father rubbed her back and Juice retold what he knew, and about Chibs relay of Opie’s injuries while she let sonny lick and nibble at her fingers.

She smirked but quickly dropped it when her dad glared down at her. “Joy we don’t attack members, you should have taken it to the ring. Doubt Opie would have fought you since he won’t hit a woman, you, he sure as shit wouldn’t hit. I’m not mad I’m proud you stood up for Lyla she is an alright girl, more proud of you for scaring Irma off. Crazy bitch.” She giggles and wiggles into her dad’s side when he leans down to kiss her hair, after talking for a few more minutes they decide to head downstairs, sonny as well but they made sure she took the aspirin before they left.

Making it downstairs she saw the guys sitting at the bar, they all got quiet when they saw her. She arched a brow and flipped them off, causing them to relax a little and give them the ok to go on as they were. She went over to the bar, passing right by a somber Opie at one of the tables and leaned over the bar, reaching down she pulled out an apple juice they kept just for her and took a seat with the rest of the guys, she loved watching Tig and her dad fight over Sonny’s attention and the pup was overjoyed at all the attention he was getting. Before they knew it, it was time to roll out, Juan ran upstairs to put Sonny away and joy went outside with the others she straddled her bike, grinning as Juan walked over and fisted a hand into her hair, giving it a teasing tug he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Love you.” she smiled and nodded, patting his chest she replied, “Love you more.” He straddled the bike next to her with that dopey grin of his, shaking her head she looked at all her boys. Feeling the smile slide of her face when she saw Opie watching her, she stared him down, taking in the injuries herself and she will admit to feeling guilty for a moment, as much as she wanted to honestly believe it would be easy to cut Opie out of her life except for work she knew eventually they would have that talk, iron out the anger and spiteful stuff. But today wasn’t that day, she nodded to him, getting a somber nod in return she clipped her helmet on and followed her boys off the lot.

~Hour later~

She was looking over the sketches her father had been working on in his book, she had been texting back and forth with him over the design she wanted for her crow, and apparently, he and Juan spoke while she wasn’t looking. She found the sketch for his sunshine pectoral tattoos and almost squealed, but the look her dad gave her kept her quiet. The actual meeting about the crank only lasted thirty minutes, counting the bricks and going over delivery time, now, Jax, Clay, and Alvarez were having a meeting of the fucking minds off in a corner, Leaving the other members to scatter about to shoot the shit, her and Juan had talked more about her tattoo and decided they both wanted it visible so they moved the location from under her breasts to her right forearm. With it being her dominant hand it was going to be in everyone’s face once it was done, as a balls to the wall kinda girl she demanded a full forearm piece and her father drew it up, it was everything she told him she wanted and it suited her fine. With her headphones on she watched the guys, seeing Juan and her father off in a corner talking about fuck knows what but from the way Juan is pointing at his chest she took a wild guess it was more about the tattoo design and placement.

She pulled a cigarette from the case in her cut, lighting up as her eyes took in her boys, Tig, Chibs, Miles, Phil, Rat and…..Opie. They were all laughing and smiling like the fight earlier didn’t happen. She knew she was taking this personal, way to personal but she loved her boys, saw in them what the world didn’t want to because of the dark shadow that hung over them, sure they weren’t soft men. They drank, smoked, did illegal shit but they loved each other and their families something fierce and to know that the one who she grew closest to while the others were in Stockton, next to Chibs, could throw away a women who was so rarely kind as she was beautiful in an industry known for crushing kindness like that, because she didn’t want a child yet didn’t compute with her. It brought up all her doubts about herself and made her terrified Juan would do the same. Even though logically she knew Juan didn’t even see other women like that anymore, no one ever said fear had to be based in logic, sometimes fear needed that small irrational thought to grow bigger, and maybe that’s why she was so angry. Opie gave her worst fear room to grow, but at the end of the day she knew it was more in her own mind than his actual betrayal, didn’t mean he didn’t deserve his injuries because as sad as Lyla will be she would never hurt Opie for what he did, so Joy did it for her.

She didn’t realize she had lost herself so deeply in her own mind, giving the figure now standing in front of her time to get close completely unnoticed, she looked up and found Opie standing over her, they stared at each other for a long minute before he nodded towards the door. Looking past him to see Juan and her dad watching her she shook her head slightly, letting them know all was good. She stood, yanking the headphones from her ear, shoving her ipod into the pocket of her cut and sat her dad’s book on his bag on the bench next to her, no one was suicidal enough go snooping in the book, not with happy’s name all over it.

She followed the giant man outside, walking to the tree she found peace under not too long ago after setting Tig right about Juice. She let him lean against the tree, watching him she waited for him to speak, after ten minutes of him still not looking at her she sighed and tossed her now finished cig in the dirt, and turned to leave but froze mid-turn when Opie’s deep voice finally broke the silence. “I do love her.” She turned to stare at him, her face set in stone, refusing the give him anything until he got it all out. “She is a good woman, knows the club, and doesn’t ask me to leave it behind. But your right, she isn’t Donna and I was forcing her into the box Donna used to fill.”

She pulled another cig from her case her eyes not leaving his as she lights it, she tilted her head back as she blew the smoke out. “I want to hate you so bad. I want to pretend you don’t exist, I know the guys have cheated before and honestly the way a good few of you treat woman gives me fucking heartburn. I won’t sit here and say it’s all about you guy because a good few of those women know what they are doing. Anything to land a son, so it’s a fifty-fifty split in blame, but I can blame you for that bullshit you pulled last night Op. You chose Ima, of all fucking People Opie so yes I’m angry. Angry because she is one of the few who knows exactly the mayhem she sows when she waves that rancid pussy around any of you, but you all keep following. I’m not just a son Opie I’m also a fucking Woman and this he-man shit has to stop, All of you have little pieces of my heart and I don’t like seeing those pieces broken, I’m not sorry that your walking around looking like a racoon, I just want my brother back so when you get that man back let me know. Until then I’ll work with you, ride with you and get shit done, but I won’t call you brother again you have to earn that.” he nodded, looking to all the world a boy scolded by his mother, walking by her he stopped next to her and pressed a kiss to her temple “I’ll fix my mistakes Joy. I’m sorry I hurt you too.”

Once he was gone she let her tears roll down her face unchecked, she let herself cry for the relationship her and Opie shared. For what would be many more lost moments until they were somewhat ok again, she didn’t like feeling like this. She loved those idiots so much it hurt, so now she guessed she was paying her dues in tears. She heard the crunch of gravel and quickly wiped her eyes, turning she saw her father watching her, she gave him a weak smile and walked over to him. Letting him pull her into his arms, inhaling the scent of his cologne, she could hear his heart under her ear and it brought back feelings of safety, home, and love. She let it fill her, her tears finally stopped and she clutched him tight before tilting her head back to look at him. “Thank you for never breaking my heart Dad.” He gave her a confused look but she just smiled and shook her head, letting him know he didn’t need to understand. “If I break yours I break my girl now stop talking crazy.” he leans down and kisses her forehead before letting her go to wrap his arm around her shoulder to pull her back to the warehouse. She smiles seeing her old man leaning against the barn with Tig having a smoke break like he knew she was watching he looked over at her and winked, a cloud of smoke falling from his lips.

As she and her dad get close Tig pecks her on the side of her head in greeting just as he cell rings, he goes to take the call leaving her with her favorite men. She moves next to Juan, laying her forehead against his bicep, his hand moving to rub her thigh with his fingers. “”Me and Hap were talking about when to get the tattoos. Since we set the wedding for two weeks from now we thought tonight would be good to do them.” She tilted her head back and smiled brightly, tattoos, her dad and old man, and maybe a few of the guys she knew would wanna watch. Sounded like a good end to a shitty day. “I’m down. Let the others know, you know that some don’t wanna miss it.” he grinned and tossed his finished cig to the ground, pulling her tight to his side as Tig rushes past them into the barn, they look at each other in confusion before all three follow I’m inside “ Clay I got a thing at the garage. My kid just showed up.” Joys mouth dropped open, she didn’t know Tig was a dad. She narrowed her eyes a bit, she was gonna get him for not sharing. Little shit she was gonna sick sonny on him make him chew on Tigs boots maybe. Bobby turned to him and asked “Which one?” oh yeah…his shoes are toast, more than one kid, “The crazy one.” the arched brow Jax give Tig confused her until he said “Which one?” ok maybe she didn’t want to know about Tigs kids…..they seemed fucking nuts. The sheepish grin Tig gives all of them says it all “Yeah I know.”

Clay hops of the pallets he had been sitting on and says loudly “Ok sons let’s go. Alvarez, it was good to see you. We will talk tomorrow.” She watched them shake hands, smiling when Alvarez pulled her into a hug “We scheduled the wedding for two weeks from now. Look out for the invite ok.” He nods and pushes her towards her father and Juan and they all head out to the Garage. Which didn’t take too long to get to and when they pull up, she knew shit wasn’t right. Tara had that pinched look on her face she had come to see as a warning signal. She quickly got off her bike and caught up to them as Tara stops to yell at Gemma “That’s not the points she shouldn’t be here I hate this shit. Women running around, waving their ass at any son who will look married or not.” She instantly knew it had to be Ima, she knew Jax had fooled around with her and she planned to fix that bitch, once she got Tara calm. “Calm down, Jax didn’t cheat sadly it was Opie. Caught him and Ima, did you see the gash on her head? All me. Dragged her out of the clubhouse must have come back while we were gone.”

Gemma patted her on the arm with a chuckle and Tara smiled a little, “I just hate how they treat women all because of women like Ima….” she saw Tara look over her shoulder and her face pinched before she spat out “Great here comes another one.” Joy gave her a confused look before she glances over her own shoulder to see Lyla and she felt a stab of anger at Tara once again her mouth was pissing Joy off, Lyla was so far removed from Ima It wasn’t even funny. Look back at Tara she took a step towards the taller women making her step back in shock “Remember when I got on you for talking out the side of your neck when you don’t know jack shit about a situation Tara?” staring like a scolded child Tara nods before Joy continues “This is another one of those moments, keep your mouth shut in situations you know fuck all about. Learn about a person before you group them into groups with toxic people like Ima. Your mouth will get you slap one of these days Tara and I might just be the one to do it.”

She turned from a now dumbstruck Tara and Gemma who was trying to hide a grin, she gave Lyla a small smile and pulled her into a hug. “Hey, baby. What’s up?” Lyla didn’t respond just held her close for a moment, before pulling back with a sad look “Opie didn’t come home last night. We have been so distant Joy I don’t know what to do.” She felt her heart breaking, she looked at the sad, beautiful woman and grabbed her hands, pulling her off to the side “He found the plan B and Birth control yesterday in your dressing room. He is over there if you want to talk to him, he is bruised up and has two black eyes from me……when he talks to you know that I did that for you because I love you like a sister ok.” She gave one of Lyla’s hands a kiss, knowing her cheek would be out of reach because of the height difference. She released her and walked over to Juan, as she did she heard Juan curse and looked back to see Lyla rushing for the Clubhouse.

She curses a blue streak and takes off running, Juan not far behind her, she comes in seeing Irma holding Lyla and Gemma and gunpoint, she pulls her Glock out and holds it at her side, knowing Ima hasn’t seen her yet she hides against the wall outside the door. Listening carefully she curls her lip “Why him!?” she hates the pain in Lyla’s voice. “You want answers sweetheart? Go ask the cock that was inside me last night.” she clenches her eyes shut at the sob that echoes through the clubhouse after that. She holds her Glock up as she heard the clank of Imas heels. She smirked at Taras warning Tara hisses at Orma as she passes “Keep that thirty-eight close bitch. Your gonna need it.” maybe she was queen material after all, while Ima is staring at Tara she steps up behind Ima and points the barrel of the Glock suppressor at the back of Imas neck. Making the woman drop the gun, she kicks it to Gemma who picks it up with a napkin from the table. She presses the gun roughly into the back of Imas head making her walk right back into the clubhouse. “Nah Tara, she isn’t gonna need much now.” she smirks at the back of Imas head. “You should have left this morning with that little crack in the forehead but no. Seems you want me to empty my clip into your head.”

She smirked as Ima started crying, she snatches her head back by her hair with her free hand. “Shut that shit up. Acting all big and bad when you were holding three unarmed women at gunpoint. With a baby in the room no less. No Ima you don’t get to fucking cry.” As her father walks into the room she puts her foot to Ima’s ass and shoves her at him, her eyes narrowed as she talks to him “Tie her up and throw her in the Van. I want to play with her.” As the guys pile in and see the look joy and her father had on their faces for the first time they see what happy had told them that first day, their sonshine was a killer. As the guys pile into the clubs house, all of them sidestepping Happy as he starts to tie up a sobbing Ima who was trying to appeal to him, Joy smirks, good luck. She watches Tig snatch up a girl with tangled black hair, hugging her close. She guessed it was the mystery daughter, She turns to Tara and sees her looking pensive as she holds her son, she walks over and presses a kiss to the small babies head, her eyes watching Tara blankly when the baby starts to tug at one of her curls. She locks eyes with Tara, leaning up to give her a kiss on the cheek “I might not agree with the way you see this club or some of the uppity shit you say without thinking but I will always keep you and yours safe.” Tara gives her a small but genuine smile. Tara leans closer and lays her forehead against Joys surprising her, but when Tara whispers she sees it’s because she doesn’t want anyone to hear. “I have something you need to see. After today, I know I can trust you. We will talk later.” she nods just as Jax races over to them and pull Tara and Thomas into a hug, he nods to Joy and once she gets her hair free of Thomas’s grip on her hair she moves over to Juan. Jumping when Piney, moving faster than a man his age and condition should, punches Opie square in the face. She looks at the two men, Opie stands and looks at his father, a cut above his eye now adding to the list of injuries she already gave him. “Your dick almost got people killed. I don’t know who you are anymore.”

She turned to look at Juan, reaching her hand out to him which he used to tug her into his arms. She watches over his shoulder as her dad throws a now bound and gagged Ima over his shoulder and outside to the van. She would need to erase this off the tapes, she wouldn’t let what happens to Ima tonight come back to the club, her father taught her well. She pulls back and looks up at Juan, she was worried how he would take her after this, he knew she planned to kill Irma, how the fuck could he not? She took in a shuttered breath when he rested his forehead against hers. She grabs his cut in her hands, her knuckles almost white as she felt his hands grab her face. “You still going to love me when I come back? Knowing I just killed someone in cold blood, and most likely enjoyed it?” His grins surprise her, he pulls back to kiss her forehead before pressing a soft, almost feather light kiss to her lips, she shivers when his hands slide into her hair, holding her in place as he brushes his lips softly back and forth over hers. She almost missed what he said, so focused on the feel of his lips as they brushed hers. “Kill her, she almost got three old ladies, a first nine and a child killed. Kill her, come home to me and I’ll still love you like I did when we woke up this morning.” Her whole body shudders under the weight of her relief, she was emotionally naked before him, her body pulsing with lust and love for the man before her. Her demons on display and he still loves her knowing she plans to bleed Ima dry for her crimes.

He seems to think for a moment and nods before he tugs her towards the stairs to the dorms. Her curiosity is peaked but she follows without a word, once in their room he stands her in the center and she watches as he goes through her dresser, pulling out a pair of her sweats, a grey tank top and a basic pair of black sneakers. Her brow is heavy as she watches him kneel by their weapon chest, he pulls her backpack out and begins to fill it with what she might need and it finally hits her what he is doing. He is helping her prepare, her heart swells with love, he is showing her how much this really doesn’t bother him, he had told her he would be there when she needed him and she could admit openly that right now she needed him. Even though he knows the exact things he is putting in her bag will be used to end someone’s existence he still does it. She gets to work on changing her clothes, pulling her mane of curls back and off her neck, he places the now full bag on the bed where sonny sits, watching his mom and dad work around each other. Finally, she thinks she is ready, Juan helps her take off all her rings, including her engagement ring, putting it on a chain for her he clips it around her neck. Standing before him she smiles weakly at him and he presses his softly, full lips to her forehead and she wraps her arms around his waist, clutching his hard, warm body close before they release each other. Holding her face in his hands he stares at her, his voice soft but she could feel his words in her bones “Do what needs to be done. Then come home to me and let me love you.” She nods and pulls away from him, walking out of their room, and down the clubhouse stairs. She could feel the guys watching her, she sees Clay and Jax as she walks out, both nod to her and she knows what it means, no fuck ups and clean up your mess it was time to protect the club in the only way she knew how. Destroy the threat completely.

Juice POV

Joy had vanished with Irma, with the help of her father about an hour ago, he didn’t know where but he knew they took the van. So far he hadn’t gotten a text so he knew Hap and Joy were doing what needed to be done. He hated how scared his girl had looked when she saw him, she honestly through him seeing her as she had been. Her body tense, eyes almost black, the rage coming off of her in waves. Would make him leave? When she hadn’t left him as he sobbed and babbled into her shoulder, spilling his pain into the fabric of her shirt? No, he had no plans to leave his girl, his soon to be wife just because she finally showed him exactly what she had told him she was, a killer. Her and Happy were assassin’s for this club because killing wasn’t anything they enjoyed to do and only did if needed, so he told her truthfully how he felt, sure he realized how batshit it was that he didn’t find any issue with his wife to be or soon to be father in law killing Ima, the woman had fucked the club over one too many times and to pull a gun on not one, but three old ladies and with a kid nearby. No, if Joy didn’t kill Ima he had a feeling Hap would. He watched Tig talk to his daughter and shook his head, why did it have to be Dawn, the girl was a pathological liar and just a fruitcake on top of it. But she is Tigs kid so maybe it’s genetic, he glanced over to where Tara was reluctantly fixing up Opies cut over his eye, seemed this shit brought back what Jax had been up too with Ima not that long ago.

He had opened his laptop a while ago, getting info on Tigs other kid for Gemma and Bobby. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who didn’t buy her story about her sister, twelve grand? For a rehabilitation center? And only Dawn was going to be the one who wouldn’t make her sister squirrely by taking her. Sure, and he was Jax’s long-lost twin brother Fax. Not fucking likely. He got the numbers they needed and had handed it off to Gem to get to call, Tigs ex didn’t know Juice but she knew Bobby and Gem so it might be better if one of them did the actual calling. He saw Jax walk out after Tara and Opie head to the roof, he had forgiven his brother for upsetting his girl when she did, but this shit that just happened pissed him off, Any one of the people in here could be dead because Opie wanted his dick wet, everyone had wailed on Opie in the past few hours so he decided to keep his peace, if Opie noticed something different he could ask for himself why but he doubted he would notice.

He heard someone call his name, looking up he saw Gemma and Bobby calling him over, setting his computer to the side he goes outside with them. “Little bitch is lying. We need to get Tig alone so we can tell him. Any ideas?” He looked over at Chucky, whistling for him once the man is close enough he leans into his ear “Chuck we need to talk to Tig, distract Dawn alright?” chuck runs off to follow orders and Juice grins. “Give him five seconds.” Bobby chuckles and tugs him by his cut over by the playground where Tig and his daughter are on the swings now. He hops up onto the low wall, lighting up a cig as they wait for chucky, he saw the van pull in. And joy hops out with her father minus Irma, she looked over his way, gracing him with a smile before making her way to the clubhouse. He didn’t move to follow her and let her head into the clubhouse with her father, she rarely saw him these past few days so he wasn’t going to be a third wheel, plus he had a feeling she might want to decompress alone.

Right on time, gem calls Tig over and tells him what they know “Tig I called Colleen.”Tig pulls off his glasses and looks between them. It was silent for a moment before Bobby finally just ripped off the band-aid in one go. “Fawn is fine. She is in Chicago with her boyfriend for two weeks.” he hated the look on Tigs face, he looked so sad. “Then why would she need the twelve grand?” he winches when Gemma tells him bluntly to ask Dawn, sometimes Gemma went a little too hard. He watched Tig walk off before jumping from the wall, walking up he heard Gemma say “This is why mothers should drown baby girls.” he chokes on his inhale of smoke, giving her a wide-eyed look he moves quickly towards the clubhouse. He needed to find Joy, everyone seemed a little too crazy for him today, he wanted his brand of crazy, he was walking up the stairs when hap sticks his head out of his dorm, blood splattered on his cheek and he shakes his head. “What kinda family am I marrying in too?” he sighs, happy smirks and nods toward his and joys room “She is gonna shower and then when the guys head out to talk to Romeo I’ll get the tattoo gun ready.” he nods and slaps hap on the shoulder before heading into his room.

He could hear the shower running and decided he wasn’t going to join, he saw sonny rolling around on the bed and went over to play with the pup. He snatched him up and laid him on his chest, letting him naw on his fingers as he talked to him. He knew the dog didn’t understand but that just made him a good listener, seems he was more worn out then he thought. He woke to the feeling of a wet tongue on his face and groaned pushing Sonny’s face away gently. The room was filled with fading light, and since it hadn’t been that long until dark when he came up the stairs he guessed he slept about two hours, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room he saw Joy sitting at her vanity, she was dressed in small black shorts and a tanktop, her back to him as she combed her fingers through her damp curls, he loved to watch her comb her hair out, the curls so long they almost touch the small of her back like this but once they dried they seemed to shrink. He watches her as she mouths the words to the old school song playing softly from the speaker next to her and he smiles knowing she had it low so he could sleep.

Standing he walks over to her and kneels down next to her, moving to rest his head on her thigh. She stopped combing her curls and her hand moved to brush her wet fingertips along the curved of the tattoos on his scalp and he grins as he remembers tonight’s the night, he was excited to get their tattoos tonight, sure they already had their ring tattoos which were healing up nice but he wanted to see his crow on her, and if he was honest he loved that she wanted to stamp her mark on him too. He understood giving his all to someone, he had done that with this club for years and like he had told the guys it was like being behind a locked door when you could see everyone inside through the window. You were there but never felt connected, he knew it wasn’t always the guy’s fault for that, some of the blame was on his shoulders as well, but with Joy, it wasn’t like that, didn’t matter who you were she listened, she involved you and you know you were loved. He turned his head and pressed kisses on the warm, apple scented skin of her thigh, smirking when she shivers, her thighs were so sensitive which was why he loved to grab them any chance he got.

He loved her body as it was, thick thighs he could grip and dig his fingers into, her soft stomach with her stretch marks he liked to trace with his tongue, he loved the way she would whimper and hide her face when he did it. He wished he could hurt any of the men before him who made her ever doubt she was anything less than perfect, but if he did that he wouldn’t be here now to show her how a real man is meant to love his woman. She wasn’t just his old lady she was his queen, and he would be a King worthy of her if it killed him. He feels her reach for something and hears the volume turn up and chuckles into her thigh, rubbing his face into her soft skin as she sings along to the old RnB song. She seemed to love to sing to him and he won’t lie and say he hated it, her voice wasn’t the most amazing thing he had heard but she wasn’t the worst either. It was sweet. he felt her hands pull his face from her thigh and he let her lift him so he was kneeling up, she moved her legs to either side of him and his hands automatically moved to rub the sides of her thighs as she leaned her forehead against his. Her breath minty as she sang softly to him, he listened to the song and knew this was something she needed to do, after the day of tested trust she was making sure he knew that all that wasn’t how they worked. He never had to second guess her, and he knew deep down what Opie did shook her, he didn’t want to bring it up but he planned to show her he wasn’t going anywhere. Not willingly anyway.

He grinned widely as she moved her hands from his cheeks to wrap her arms around his neck, giggling as she sang to him. He knew he might look dopey as fuck right now, but he dreamed of this, in his loneliest darkest moments he dreamed of someone bright, good, loving to do corny shit like this. To care for him despite the fact that he wasn’t the most good-looking, the smartest, the tallest, the strongest. Loved him because he was him, and someone to pour his love, ambitions, and dreams of a future into, excuse him if he was a little bit high off finally getting that. He was so lost in her he didn’t see anyone come in until he saw the flash of a Camera out of the corner of his eyes, they both looked to the side to see Gemma standing at the door with Camera in hand, a smirk on her face. “Need to start getting pictures for the wedding. You two are both so Camera shy it’s hard to catch you both. Haps ready downstairs when you are.” He gave her a sheepish nod and she left without another world, thankfully, once the door was closed he groaned and moved his face to her neck as she giggled. “I’m gonna get so much shit when the guys see that picture.”

Joy POV

She couldn’t stop laughing, even though she was just as embarrassed as Juan was she still found it funny. She knew they needed pictures for their wedding and since she and Juan didn’t spend time taking them Gemma was going to be like a dog with a bone just to get pics of them with not just each other but everyone else. She kissed his temple and sighed, her little hands kneading the muscles of his neck and shoulders. “You need to go shower, make sure your skin is clean, no shirt when you come down.” he didn’t reply but she felt him nod into her neck but still he made no move to get up, she smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of his head before pushing him gently so he moved back and sat back on his legs. “I’m going to head downstairs. So I won’t be tempted to join you.” The smirk on his face was sinful, she narrowed her eyes, warning him with them to not start shit and thankful he raised his hands in mock surrender and got to his feet. She tilted her head back, accepting the soft kiss he gave her before he went to the bathroom.

She slid on her favorite slippers, she didn’t care if she got shit because they were bunnies. She would fucking fight anyone if they started shit about them and made her way downstairs, sonny following close behind her feet. She had to pick the little dude up to get down the stairs, his legs not long enough yet to take them without log rolling down the stairs, and as amusing as that might have been she didn’t want her baby hurt. She only saw Opie and her dad she walks to her dad and kisses the top of his head before walking by him. He needed to focus on his machine so they could get the tattoos gun running, if there was one thing her dad didn’t play about it was keeping his equipment clean. She walked by Opie and didn’t stop, but she kissed the top of his head, dropping Sonny on the table in front of him, forgiveness is a long road but both sides need to work to build faster, fucker could start by watching sonny for a second. She finally got outside to see Gemma and Bobby watching Tig say goodbye to his daughter. She had missed a lot today taking care of Ima, she didn’t feel much, if anything at all for killing Ima, her worry about Juan had stemmed from the fact that he was finally seeing her as the killer she told him she was, and she had been scare for a moment that it would be too much but again, her old man surprised her. He still looked at her the same way he did every morning she woke to his smiling face. So no she felt nothing now in regards to Irma It was one thing to stir the pot by fucking married members of the club, the guys attached to those dicks she was riding need to also be punished for bringing her back around. But to pull a gun, on not just three members wives but the current president and VP’s old ladies. Plus Jax’s son, no she didn’t feel anything when she watched the life drain from Irmas eyes as cut her open if anything she had felt satisfaction. She was protecting the club, but it wasn’t over yet. Things needed to be brought to attention, things need to be said or this will be for nothing and she didn’t spill blood just for shits and giggles.

She was roused from her thoughts as the door to the taxi slams shut. She chuckles as she watches Chucky chases after the taxi, poor guy just had no luck. She walked over with Gem and Bobby, wrapping her arms around Tigs waist, giving him some comfort. We might not always get the family we want. But it still sucks to watch them leave, she smiles when he kisses the top of her head as Bobby asked “So you gave her the money?” she tilted her head back to see him nod “Hell yeah.”

She sighed, she wished he didn’t but she doubted anyone would stop her dad from doing the same, or stop Juan from doing it for their future kid. “She is just going to come back for more.” she turned her head to smile softly at Gemma when she felt her hair ruffle the bottom of her damp hair. Tig lets her go only to toss her over his shoulder, she laughs and kicks her slipper-clad feet as Tig replies “Yeah I know.” he heads for the clubhouse with her over his shoulder, she looks up to see Bobby and Gem following, smiles on this faces as they watch. She was dropped next to her dad, seeing him done cleaning he told her to pick the colors she wanted for the inside while they waited for her old man, she smiles seeing Tig steal sonny from Op, that pup wasn’t going to be attention starved that’s for sure. He had plenty of members to keep eyes on him, he might end up the more the son’s dog then hers.

Thankfully after twenty minutes, her man walks down the stairs, sweats hung low on his narrow hips and shirtless like she requested. She smirks as the guy’s whistle and catcall at his shirtless form, fucking ham her man was he flexed for a second before chuckling and taking his place next to her. At her father’s request she laid down on the couch, her head pillowed by Juan’s thigh. She laid her arm on the low table and got comfortable as her dad sketched the drawing on her arm. She didn’t want too much scabbing on her wedding day, so she planned just the crow and branch for now, plus she planned something special for the surrounding ink later. She smiled as Juan played with her hair as his eyes stayed locked on her arm, watching his crow come to life on her skin, she knew this meant just as much to him as it did to her. Her love for him inked into her very skin, for the world to see, she was glad the guys were here to see it but she was also glad that they seemed to be leaving their little group alone for now. It felt more, spiritual to her with just the three of them. The two most important men in her life both involved in a moment she would never forget. Yeah, spiritual was the right word.

Juice POV

As he watched hap finish the sketch on Joy’s skin and pick up the tat gun, when the buzzing sound started he could feel his heart pounding. It already looked amazing as a sketch, large and taking up her whole forearm on the underside. He liked how Hap worked in the skull for the club into the birds chest, he watched almost in a trance as the bird was filled in, black as pitch, eyes a haunting yellow, it was coming alive on her skin with each move of haps hand and he realized that he had never watched Hap tattoo anyone unless they were having ink blacked and no one really would look happy doing that, but he saw the care he took with this one, maybe there was more to his future father in law that met the eye. He knew he was grinning, looking to the world like a kid on Christmas but fuck he waited for this when Jax had told him about old ladies and the crow he pictured what he had wanted on his old lady, he saw it in different places, thigh, breast, hip, side. All the women in these dreams had been faceless, almost shapeless because he had never really thought of how he wanted her to look, he just wanted her to love him enough to ink his crow into her skin, but he never expected Joy. She loved him in a way he hadn’t realized he needed, she knew he was fucked. He had mental issues, he had always felt ashamed to even admit that to himself but thanks to the confidence, the love, and actual respect Joy had shown him he realized that it wasn’t something he had to overcome or treat as a weakness. It was something he needed to learn to live with not around.

He grins down at her, his finger combing through her semi-dry curls. They didn’t talk, they didn’t need to. They both knew this moment didn’t need all that talking shit. He looks over at his brothers, surprised to see more of them here than before, looking over at the clock he realized he had been watching Hap tattoo Joy for almost two full hours.

Bobby, Tig, and Chibs were all standing at the bar, shot glasses scattered between them and from the way they were leaning on the bar he could tell they were riding a good buzz. He looked around seeing Jax and oddly enough Tara in the corner, talking softly and without their kids. Not seeing Gemma he guessed she was watching them, he looked back down when he felt Joy shift her head on his lap. She had some tightness around her eyes, letting him know she was getting a little sore, looking at the tattoo his breath caught in his chest, holy shit it was alive, it’s chest lit up with a sinister looking skull, red and orange tinted light making it look like it was on fire. He felt his eyes water and he tilted his head back, fuck he didn’t want to cry with his brothers around, fuckers would give him twenty kinds of shit for it.

He felt Joy grab his hand with her free one, bringing it to her lips to kiss his fingers. She knew this meant a lot to him, she knew he was constantly scared of being alone. He told her once he wasn’t good on his own and now, in this moment of peace and silence he realized with her he never would be again, she wore his crow, he would wear her name on his chest. She would be his wife, future mother of his children and through her, he would be gaining extended family in Hap, his mother, and his aunts. She had given him something he had been searching for since his father left, she gave him a family. It was like an audible click in his mind, he lifted his head and looked down at her. Her eyes closed, his hand held in hers and her lips pressing lazy kisses against his callous rough skin. “Thank you.” he saw Hap look up as Joy looked at him. He glances up at hap “Thank you. For her man.” he didn’t want to get sappy, knowing it wasn’t Haps style or even in his comfort zone, but the nod and the look of understanding he got was enough.

He watched Hap clean Joys arm, helping her sit up he pressed a kiss to her cheek. His forehead against the side of her head as he just held her for a moment, he could hear music playing, hear his brothers laughing and talking and at that moment he felt content. He knew Hap needed to clean up and refill the ink before he could get his done, so he took the time to talk to his girl. “You ok baby?” he moved his head back a little so she could look at him, seeing the smile on her face he couldn’t help but grin back at her. “I’m fine. Today was hectic, with Op and Irma, I mean fuck Juan it brought up so many doubt. Not about us. Never about us but doubts I have about myself, doubts I’m enough to keep you happy but then in moments like this. Your crow on my arm, you holding me and talking to my dad and about to ink my name on your skin, it makes me realize I don’t need to doubt anything. Your mine just as much as I am yours.” He understood doubt, it had nothing to do with her not loving him or him not loving her. Doubt was a matter of how much you really loved yourself, and sadly they both had a shit track record on that front. It was something only time could fix, so for this, he could be patient.

“It made me doubt too. Doubt I’m enough, or that my shit will be too much even though we squashed that a while ago. But fear isn’t a logical thing a lot of the time. One moment can make you doubt every logical thing you know, even with facts to back the fact that what you fear isn’t fucking logical so I get that.” he smirked when she giggled. He saw his brothers heading their way, he snatched his girl up and into his lap as they all took sections of the couch for themselves. They looked over Joy’s crow, giving their approval, Op didn’t say much but he could tell he was happy for them, maybe seeing himself and Joy so happy. Was like salt in the already pulsing wound but he wasn’t going to censor himself because of Ops fuck up. He hoped that maybe Lyla and Op could fix this, but he had a feeling Lyla wouldn’t get over this quickly, she honestly shouldn’t have too. He jerks a little, disturbed from his thoughts by something tugging on his pant leg, looking down he sees Sonny, the bottom of his sweats leg in his mouth as the little shit tried to tug and jerk on it. Little growls coming from his mouth. He chuckles and reaches down to grab the pup by the back of his neck, he lifts him up smirking when the pup goes limp, getting him up to eye level he looks at the pup “You feeling under loved or something? Want some attention?”

He knew the others were watching him interact with the pup, he could see Joy smirking out of the corner of his eye, she was used to this tug a war game her boys played. For a moment the pup just looked at him, then he feels the pups tongue on his nose and he breaks. Laughing he put the pup on Joys lap, his hand scratching at the little guy’s fur. “I swear. He just likes to play tug of war with my clothes, does that shit every day so far. I guess it could be worse, he isn’t peeing everywhere.” he grins when the pup rolls in Joys lap, showing off his underbelly for a rub from her which she gives him. He looks at Joy and sees her giggling to herself and tilts his head a little she smiles and says “You and the pup have more in common then you think……He shows off his stomach just like you do when you want a little rub.” the guys burst into roaring laughter he just grins at his girl. Smart ass that she is, he leans in and pecks her pretty smiling lips, laughing when a hand cracks down on joys leg from the side, her father’s voice stern “I don’t need to hear that shit girl.” She reaches down to rub her leg, a pout on her pretty lips as she grumbles “Sorry dad” he watches hap walk out to go switch out his ink and he crackles up, fuck he loved his little family.

Joy POV

That had fucking hurt, rubbing the sting out of her now throbbing calf, she glares at the drunk and chuckling men sitting next to her. “Oh fuck you both.” She kicks her feet out, catching Tigs thigh and Opies side making both men grunt and grab at her legs. She yelps as they yank her towards them and she clings to Juan who is laughing too hard to keep a hold on her. They all freeze when hap comes back, her turned onto her stomach, a leg in Tigs hand and the other in Opies as she clings to a laughing Juan’s waist. He shakes his head and walks back over. “Leave you alone for a minute and you all lose your shit.” She giggles into Juan’s side as the men release her legs and hop off the couch. She stands and lets Juan stretch out on his back, her dad arranged him and nodded before taking his seat and got to work laying on the stencil.

She lifts his feet and slides under them before releasing them, seeing enough room for her to lay next to him she sprawls out, her head on his stomach. His hand instantly wonders into her now mostly dry curls, she rests her hand on his side, her fingers rubbing circles as her father got to work on his tattoo. She closes her eyes and nuzzles into the warm skin of his side, the soothing buzz of the gun, her head rising and falling with his breath, the feel of his fingers in her hair made her drift in and out if wake and sleep. She woke to the feel of callus rough fingers on her cheek, she opens her eyes and sees her father’s hand, looking up at him in confusion he says “Need to get to your side little girl. Juice is almost done.” She tilts her head back and sees the dark skull, shine in bold letters underneath and her eyes blur as she sits up to get a better look. She bites her lip as it trembles, she didn’t even notice Juan’s eyes on her, smiling at his beautiful girl. She wipes her eyes looking to the other side she sees the other outlined skull already done, seemed she had slept a little deeper then she thought if the buzzing above her head had not woke her.

Looking up at Juan she smiles softly and lets out a choked laughed. “Don’t you say shit Ortiz. I’m a wimp and we both know it.” he chuckles, making her father smack him on the smack with a grumble of “Stop fucking moving.” She smirked and pulls his legs onto her lap, rubbing her hands over them as her father finishes up some details Clay walks in, the look on his face was pensive but once he saw herself and Juan on the couch he grins, walking over he kisses the top of her head in greeting. “Congratulations on the new ink sonshine.” She smiles and holds out her arm for him, a low whistle is his reply, turning her arm this way as that with a wide grin. “Your dad is damn good.” she smirks and looks over to see Her dad is done, Juan sits up and looks down at his ink, his grin wide and cheerful, her eyes lock into his chest and she bites down on her lip. Her club name, clear as day on his skin and she couldn’t help but be turned on.

Her and Juan’s eyes lock and for a moment the world just dims, leaning forward she presses her lip to his, feeling his hands fist into her hair he falls back into the onto the couch, crawling onto his lap she leans over him, careful not to touch the skin of his tattoo. Taking his bottom lip she between her teeth she giggles when he tugs her curls on retaliation, pulling back she cups his face in her hands. Looking into his eyes she sees her own happiness there. “Can’t turn back now Ortiz. My names on you “ He chuckles and grabs her right wrist, looking at his crow on her skin for a second before looking back to her. “Left my mark on you too.” She will later blame the stress of the last few weeks, the fact that she was tired. The tears streaming down her face and over Juan’s hand. “You did that a while ago handsome. I was yours when you smiled at me.” His gaze softened and a chorus of awww’s sounded off making her jerk and look up seeing the whole club sitting on the surrounding couches. She rolls her eyes and moves off Juan but he stops her with a firm grip on her waist, sitting up he easily lifts her and turned her on his lap so they both face the club.

She smiles at Clay and leans forward, making sure her back doesn’t touch Juan’s chest. “I want to say. Congratulations to you both. Warms my heart to see you both happy in the middle of all the shit currently at our door.” She bows her head in thanks, feeling Juan’s hands rub up and down her sides. “Now let’s move into church, we got shit to hash out.” She nods and hops off of Juan’s lap, moving into the clubhouse she hears snickers as she walks by Kozik and Chibs. She turns and narrows her eyes at them, they try to keep their faces straight but break once Kozik says “Hey sis? Do they sell those slippers in my size? I want some.” Chibs cracks first, leaning against the bar, howling in laughter as Joy rushes over to Kozik, smacking his arms as he blocked his face from her access. She screams as she is lifted off her feet by a strong arm around her waist, she is dragged into church and tossed into her chair between her father and Juan by a grinning Clay.

Juice POV

He felt very underdressed without his shirt or cut in church, but his tattoo needed to breathe and he couldn’t help but grin as Joy kept looking his way. Another thing finally clicked into place, now all he had to do was marry her. But right now they needed to get Roosevelt in line. “Alright, I know it’s late and everyone is either drunk or tired but we need to talk.” He leans back into his chair he sighs, he knew he would have to talk about his break down, he would have to see Joy upset again, he just hoped that this would be a short meeting. “Just to make sure we are all up to speed. As we all know Roosevelt is pulling the race card on Juicy. Hoping to have a puppet, but we know so that’s not an issue. We decided to play along leaving our esteemed sheriff in the dark. Wait until he plays his card, Juice and Joy have been on top of it and apparently, something happened that a few of you know and some don’t. Either one of you want to fill us in?” he feels Joy slide her hand into his as he nods.

“Yesterday we all went to see Lyla get a lead on Georgie. Joy keeps her laptop on her now if possible so we can stay in front of Potter and Roosevelt. While we waited me and Joy check the tapes and Potter asked Roosevelt……to ask me to get a couple grams of the coke so they could track its origins. They see me as the weakest leak to break this club down” the room was so quiet, it gave him chills. Joys grip on his tightened before she took over. “Chibs, Jax, Op, and Tig saw the aftermath. It wasn’t pretty, they unmanned him and I will be damned if I’m gonna sit my ass down and let that slide. I’m his old lady and his partner in this club. I want blood and I want it soon.” he watched his heart broken girl wipe her glassy eyes and he pressed a kiss to her temple, she squeezes his hand for a moment before continuing. “Jax had an idea. The coke was never a fucking option but Roosevelt will be after Juan for that sample. We also got something else on that video. Seems Potter isn’t just playing us, he is playing our dear Teddy. He told him his involvement with Juan would be off the books, he lied and I have proof on audio and on tape. Next time Roosevelt comes knocking I’m going in place of Juan and letting him hear Potter, clear as day in his own web. No video so all he knows is that I might have mic’s. No cams.” He looks to Clay, his face hard and his brow heavy as he thought over Joy’s statement.

“The idea has merit. But when you go you don’t go alone. I want someone at your back even if they are unseen and I’m thinking Chibs is best.” He shot up to his feet but Clay stops him before he can talk. “Sit down kid. Your temper is to hot for this to think of the big picture, he says something you don’t like and you could play our cards early. Chibs would kill before letting anyone hurt her and you damn well know it. Now Sit!” he hated how right Clay was, he knew he would tear Roosevelt apart right now so he looks over the table at Chibs, he sees his brother watching him. They lock eyes for a moment before he nods and sits back in his chair with a heavy sigh. Joy’s soft warm hands rubbing his shoulder and upper arm. “So it’s settled. The next time Roosevelt texts you Juice I want to know the next second and I want Joy and Chibs out to meet him the next minute. Everyone be ready for anything ok?” they all nod and he bangs down the hammer.

With a heavy groan, he sits up and wraps an arm around Joy. Giving the others a tired nod they head towards their dorm, with happy yelling after them to take care of his ink. Once in their room, they see Sonny already asleep on Joy’s yoga mat in the corner and both decided to head to bed. Rubbing ointment on his and joys tattoos they lay on their sides, facing each other. He hopes tomorrow will be better, that less heartbreak will cloud his girl’s eyes, he feels himself grin sleepily when she slides closer and press soothing kisses to his cheeks and forehead. Her voice is sleepy but no less warm “No matter what they say Juan…..no matter what anyone will ever say. You will always have me and this Club. You aren’t weak, you are Juan Carlos Ortiz. My old man and I am going to marry that man and carry his name with pride. I can’t wait live the rest of my life as Joy Ortiz.” and just like that, simple words spoke in between the soft press of her lips to his skin, he knew they would be fine. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he lets her turn before yanking her back to curl around her back, careful of his tattoo he presses another kiss to the back of her head before letting sleep take him, sending silent thanks to a god he now knew was listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	9. Of Morning breath, Twins and.....Copies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Touch that phone I'll break your hand princess.” Tara glares down at her, the woman might be taller but Joy sure as shit had more training and she had been itching to give the woman a good come to Jesus talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back folks. I honestly don't think you're ready.....It's all hurtling towards the end of season 4 now (Which is how I write. Episode to episode). And we all know season four was.....yeah yall aren't ready. Joy to the rescue though.....right?
> 
> Enjoy Kiddies. and as always See you next time. 
> 
> P.s I own nothing but Joy Elizabeth Lowman

Joy POV

She hated being woken suddenly, nothing started off her day worse than jerking awake. She shoots up to the sound of Juan's phone alarm going off and she growls in frustration before reaching over to yanking it off the nightstand to turn the cursed thing off, the blissful silence that follows is short-lived when she hears Juan's sleep laced laughter. Glaring down at the bed ruffled man she tries to hold onto her anger but his smile is too infectious not to return. She groans and slides back down to lay next to him, letting him pull her into a lazy, close-mouthed morning kiss. He tried to deepen the kiss but she pulls away, she giggles at the puppy eyes she gets. “Fuck you no. My morning breath and yours are toxic when mixed. Brush your damn teeth and then we can play tonsil hockey.” the eye roll she gets makes her smirk but as told he marches into the bathroom, with her not too far behind. She barely gets to wash her mouth out before he pins her to the sink counter, letting him lift her she wraps her legs around his waist as the minty taste of his tongue floods her senses. They both pull back for some much-needed air when she catches the tattoo on his chest, her hand comes to trace under it when he snatches her wrist and she looks up to see his eyes on her new ink as well.

For a moment they lock eyes, his forehead coming to rest against hers. “You have no idea how amazing it feels to see my crow on your skin baby.” She smiles and uses her free hand to press her small palm to the center of his chest, right in between the tattoos on his pecs. “I have a feeling I know exactly how you feel Juan. It feels good…..and it also has me feeling kinda horny.” the smirk he gives her as he presses against her cloth covered core, makes her take her lip between her teeth. Sadly Duty calls, a knock on their bedroom door makes them both groan in annoyance, letting Juan rest his head on her shoulder she giggles as he grumbles unknown words into her skin as she yells “Who is it?” she smacks Juan's shoulder as his hand moves around to try to slide into her panties. “It's Gemma babe. You promised to come with me to Jax and Taras today.” she curses a blue streak and shoves Juan back and races for the door. Yanking it open she faces a fully dressed Gemma in her Pj’s. “I'm so fucking sorry Gem. We had church late so I forgot to set my alarm. Give me like thirty minutes and I'll be ready.” She sees Gem look behind her and smirk, looking over her shoulder she sees a boxer-clad Juan waving at Gemma as he walks out of the bathroom. Turning back to Gem she grins and shrugs her shoulder. “Admit it…..you would be distracted too.” Gem chuckles and nods. “Thirty minutes and we need to go. Juicy that means keep your hands off her. You hear me? I need her today more than your dick does.” she heard a choked yes ma'am and closed the door, leaning back against it she see Juan with his hands covering his very prominent bulge and giggles. “You heard her. No pussy for Juicy. But…..I guess I can be nice.” he tilts his head in confusion, watching her gather up her clothes for the day he keeps his eyes locked on her as she slides her sleep shorts off, flashing him a pair of black lacy boy shorts. Slipping them off as well she tosses them at him and blows him a kiss before heading to the bathroom she hears a rough groan before he yells through the door “I fucking love you, baby!”

~Hour time jump~

Pulling up behind Gem at Tara's house she hops off and heads into the house, letting Gemma get the car seat. Seeing Tara in the kitchen with Thomas she coo’s at the somewhat sleepy babe. “Look at you. Sleepy little bug?” she kisses his forehead before pressing a kiss to Taras' cheek. “Seems my new lipstick really is transfer proof.” Tara rolls her eyes and bounces the sleepy baby just as Gemma rushes in. “Joy put Tommy down for a nap. We need to talk.” She nods and takes the now sleeping babe from Tara gently, after a few moments and soft singing to make sure the little dude was out she quickly makes it back to the kitchen. Gemma holds out a note for her and she curls her lip. The paper itself was mostly blank, ten words in bold letters but the message wasn't a minced one.

I'm going to hurt you, then kill you, doctor bitch.

She puts the paper down on the counter when Gemma starts questioning Tara “Could this be someone at work? A patient? Something happen to a kid?” she narrows her eyes as Tara snaps off You really think this has anything to do with my work?” she gets that the woman is worried, hell she would be too but Gemma is only trying to figure this out and unlike Tara she doesn't instantly think the club is involved. Gemma moves towards her bag to get her phone. “We should call Jax.” She nods, pulling her own cell out to shoot Juan a text when she sees Tara move towards her, or rather towards the phone behind her “ I’m calling the police.” She chuckles and blocks Tara from reaching the phone. “Touch that phone I'll break your hand princess.” Tara glares down at her, the woman might be taller but Joy sure as shit had more training and she had been itching to give the woman a good come to Jesus talk. Gemma glares them both down “Joy stand down. And no you aren't Tara. If this is the club, you get that new sheriff involved, everyone gets hurt. Gonna give Unser a call too.” She snatches the phone from the hook behind her and shoves it in her cut, she wasn't going to let Tara fuck up the plans already in motion for Roosevelt. She would tie her boney ass down first.

Tara takes a step towards Gemma, the rage coming off her in waves as she practically hisses “This is a death threat, Gemma, delivered to my front door.” the look of sadness on Gems face hurts, this whole club couldn't seem to catch a break. All families getting shit thrown at them from all sides. “I know. Let's, uh Let's get you and the kids to the compound, make sure you're safe.”

The scuff Gemma gets in reply raises her hackles. “Normal people call the authorities when their lives are threatened.” ok….that's it. She turns on Tara shoving the Taller woman into an empty chair as she moves to get up Joy slams a hand down on her shoulder keeping her in place with surprising strength. “Listen closely here, princess. You came back, you chose Jax and this club knowing all the shit that came with it. So either buck the fuck up or keep your gob shut. I will not have you freaking the fuck out and screwing up plan's this club have set in motion. I won't kill you so don't give me that look, I will, however, chain your boney ass to a wall in the clubhouse though. Keep testing me.” she releases her hold on Tara's shoulder. Thankful she looked calmer “I told you yesterday I don't like the shit you say sometimes. But I will always protect you. And that means from yourself as well sweetheart. Now take a deep breath and go hold your son. Collect yourself then go pack. Gemma call the guys now.”

Watching her go she take the phone from her cut and puts it back on the hook before she moves into the living room, sitting down on the couch she closes her tired eyes for a moment, her mind racing and trying to think up plans and backup plans for those plans when she feels the couch dip next to her. She had a feeling she knew who it was, opening her arms she lets the small child crawl onto her lap. Once he is settled she pressed a kiss to his sweet smelling hair. “Hello my sweet prince.” the tiny laughter from Able helps calm her nerves, he is a sweet if not quiet child, his eyes were always roaming. Like hers had been when she was a kid. An observer more than an interactor which helped her form a bond with the little dude. She feels him tug gently on her cut to get her attention, opening. Her eyes she smiles “Yeah smalls?” he blinks at her owlishly for a moment beige he speaks “You otay?” she nods and presses a kiss to his forehead, double checking to make sure her lipstick didn't transfer. “I'm ok smalls. We just need to get you all to the clubhouse.”He seemed content with her reply, snuggling closer to rest his head on her shoulder. Both of them listening to His mother and grandmother move around and get things prepared.

It wasn't long before Chibs and Op show up. She knew Juan was holding down things at the warehouse with her father, Rat, Miles and the new prospect V-Lin. So she didn't think too much about, handing Able off to Tig she sighed when he started to cry, they needed to fucking go, all this commotion was upsetting the poor kid. Apparently something was wrong and Taras medical bag was needed, she didn't want to think it was one of her boys so she pushed that out of her head and swooped the pack for Able as they waited for Tara to come out she let the still wailing kid press his wet and overheated face into her neck she rubbed his back. “Ssshhh. You're Killin me smalls. You know auntie Joy hates when you cry.” he slowly calms, his cries turning to whimpers and finally sniffles. She smiles and presses kisses to the side of his head, he pulls his face from her neck and wipes his eyes. Glossy, baby blues lock with hazel as he gives her a small pout. “There's my sweet prince.” he giggles and hides his face in her neck again as Tara comes out. She tries to hand Able off to Chibs once the bags were in the car but he refused to let her go, his small hands gripping her cut. She sighs “Ride my bike back I'll be in the car with him. Don't scratch her old man I know how you drive.” She chuckles when he hip checks her out of the way, grumbling about mouthy sprites.

The ride to the clubhouse was silent save for the occasional giggles from Able as he played peek a boo in her hair. His laughter was a balm for her, bringing her focus back to the here and now, once they make it on the lot she quickly takes Able and a sleeping Thomas to her room, putting some TV on for him she kisses his head she heads down the stairs, making it onto the lot as Cars pull in, hearing Gemma loudly say “What shooter!?!” she sees two Mayan’s holding up none other then Alvarez himself, blood pouring from his shoulder she races over and moves behind him, wrapping her arms under his to help support him. “Jesus Alvarez. Can't even wait to see me at my wedding. Our partners are gonna start suspecting something.” a pained chuckle is her reply and the two soldiers smirks as they finally get him into the clubhouse, helping him onto the table she gets to work taking off his shirt, feeling someone step up behind her she and smirks as Juan speaks to Alvarez over her shoulder “We talked about this man. I know she is a find but I already claimed her. Crow and all man.” despite the heavy atmosphere everyone has a laugh at that one. Once his shirt was moved off his wound she pushed some fabric under his head to pillow him as Tara and Chibs got to work.

She and Juan clear the room, step out of the room to give Tara room to move about. Turning she smiles up at Juan and takes the quick kiss he offers. “Good afternoon gorgeous.” She wraps her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into his shirt, she knew it was nuts but the smell of his cologne, motor oil and the cigs his smoked made her want to crawl under his shirt, And from the chuckle she heard from him, he knew what she was doing. “Alright, enough sniffing me. What's going on, fill me in before I have to go back?” She nodded and pulled him back towards church, moving in she leans against the wall next to Tig while Juan gets some AK’s from the safe to take back to the guys on Clay's order. She arches a brow as Alvarez asks Tara the same thing Juan just did. “What happened to you? Jax was very concerned.” Obviously shaken by the question Tara looks to Joy and pulls away, letting Chibs take her place as she pulls off her gloves “Ask them. I have to disinfect.” She swiftly leaves the room and she moves closer to the table as Clay fills in the man laying on the table. “She found a note in her car. Death threat.” Juan moves over to the table and leans close, looking over at her he mouths “ Death threat?” she nodded and quickly looks back to Alvarez when he curses, pushing past the guys she gets closer “Shit What?” Juan files in behind her, rubbing her upper arms to calm her down “Been hearing rumors. Galindo lost a hit squad last week. Found them butchered and burned.” Her head falls back, Jesus fucking christ. The hell did Clay get them into, looking over she sees Tig putting pieces together “So you're saying that this could be the other cartel? Lobo Sonora?”

She rolls her eyes as Clay quickly pokes holes in that. “ No, this is some turf shit that came over the border or Romeo would've given us the heads-up, no?” she was so fucking tired of this bullshit. No one around her butchers or burns….we shoot up people. Before she could pop off Juan does “Targeting families is what drug cartels do Clay. Who's next? Joy? Happy?” she sees Tara Come in and she knows this is just scaring her more, she turns and grabs Juan's hand, pulling him out if the room she takes a hold of his face, forcing his troubled gaze her way. “Stop. I'm right here. Dad is fine you saw him not twenty minutes ago. No one is going anywhere you hear me?” He nods and she arches up on her toes, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as Chucky rushes by. She curses a blue streak when she hears him say Roosevelt is here for Tara, she moves to go outside but is snatched up by Juan. “Stop. This isn't about us. Focus on the plan ok. I need you clear headed so I can be.” she goes limp in his arms, turning to head to plan a firm kiss on his cheek. He releases her hand walks with her outside, she is calmer then she should have been when she finally get the esteemed sheriff in her sights.

Her arms curled around Juan's narrow waist, his hand rested low on her hip as they watch the sheriff and Tara talk in whispered conversation. She didn't like how Roosevelt tried to touch Tara, sure he meant it as a friendly jester but at the end of the day, despite Taras' mouth, she was an old lady under the clubs care. She hated her club being pushed up on and seemed Teddy had boundary issues. She curls her lip as Roosevelt moved towards her and Juan. “Mr. Ortiz. And Joy I hear congratulations are in order. I'm sure I'll be getting an Invite.” She moves from under Juan's arm, stepping in front if him she gives teddy a cold grin. “Eat shit.” She lets Juan wrap an arm around her waist, yanking her back into his chest as the others try to contain their snickers. Roosevelt chuckles himself and locks eyes with Juan over her head. “Your PO wants a piss test.” She tenses along with Juan, this was it. Time to shake the table. Juan squeezes her size and says “When” Roosevelt puts his glasses on and walks towards his truck, yelling over his shoulder. “Be at the station before I am. Have a nice day everyone.”

 

She kept her face in check until Roosevelt was gone. Clay walks over to her and Chibs follows. “Joy I want Juice with you and Chibs. See what he wants, if it's the crank then I have a plan but you have to play along. Ok?” She narrows her eyes but nods. Letting Clay kiss her temple she heads for her bike but is stopped by Juan. “I need you close. Shit is going to go crazy. I feel it. Need you close to help me focus.” She hated seeing him so scared, they were playing with hellfire here and if she was honest it was equal parts terrifying and exciting. Holding his pale face in her hands she nods. “I'll ride with you. Calm your nerves. But remember what I said last night. I'm proud of you, and I love you more than anything you hear me?” some of the stiffness drains from his shoulder, it's not a lot but it's enough. For now.

Juice POV

She was a balm, a healing essence gifted to him by he didn't know who or what. But he was forever thankful. The drive with her clinging to him, her small hands rubbing up and down his stomach, pressing random kisses to his tense shoulders healed and soothed any worries he had, he had a part to play and that part would get him home to her and out of this mess. Pulling up to the coffee shop down the block from the station he let's her off, holding her soft, warm body tightly for a second before taking a kiss. Looking at Chibs he points to Joy “She is a treasure brother. Guard her like one.” Chibs nods and holds his arm out for Joy “I got her. Come on lass, ill treat you to one of those sweet drinks of your.” she gives Juan a loaded parting glance before walking in with Chibs, her computer bag slung over her shoulder.

Not wasting any time he makes it to the station as Roosevelt pulls up. Without sparing him a glance he goes inside, he was building up his poker face, brick by brick Calm, detached, never let them see the truth. At Least not all of it. Ever good lie must run parallel to the truth. He barely has time to breath when he is back in Roosevelt's office. “Your two days are up.” he gave the man a blank stare, this man was just as caught up in this Web as him. But unlike himself, his pride put him here. “Yeah…..and?” he was so fucking tired. This game was draining. The look of annoyance that flashed across Roosevelt's face was someone helpful in raising his mood. “Where's the sample, Juan?” He looked off to the side, seeming distracted but if anything. His focus was clear, tug this asshole as deep as he could. “Where's the guy who can help me?” Just as he and Joy thought, Potter refused the meeting. Leaving teddy to scramble to keep him here and biting “Right now, I'm that guy.” his voice didn't even sound like himself, hollow and devoid of most feelings “No. Your not. I'm so tired of playing Who's Your Daddy Roosevelt. I'll bring you the sample when I meet the guy who can make the deal. Now give me what I need to sign or whatever fuck else you need. I have a Job to get to and a wedding to plan with my old lady.”

He leaves once he signs some bullshit paper, with Roosevelt parting words of “I'll text you time and location.” he keeps a hold on his poker face until he is on his bike and halfway down the block. He grins as he pulls into the coffee shop seeing Joy and Chibs through the window. Chibs had in facts given her a tall, overly caffeinated drink and seemed to be watching tapes with her. He gets inside and leans over both their shoulders to see what he can get “Got any porn on this thing?” he chuckles when both of them jerk in surprise, Joy quickly recovers and yanks his head down from a kiss, her lips are sugar sweet and he finds himself wanting to taste more. If it wasn't for the cock blocking Scott in his ear. “Who needs porn with you two around, fuck sakes Juicy just lay her out on the table I mean you already checked her tonsils might as well give her a full exam.” he can't hold in his laughter and it seems Joy is just as bad, pulling away from him she hides her face in her folded arms on the table, her loud, infectious laughter still echoing in the quiet shop. He wipes his mouth, knowing he might have her lipstick all over him and smirks “Don't tempt me, man. Gemma already stopped us this morning so I'm keyed up as it is.” he rubs joys back as she tries to compose herself, finally lifting her head he wipes under her eyes, wiping the black from her mascara off with his thumbs, he knew she hated to look like a raccoon. “You ok? I know a lot of sugar makes you giggly.” she nods and pulls chair around from the other side of the table, he straddles it and presses his lips to her cheek.

Pointing to the computer he sighs “Anything new?” Joys silence is enough for him and he runs his hand down her wild curls, curling his fingers around the bottoms. “You checked the live feed yet? I just left so I bet Roosevelt want to fill the puppet master in.” He quickly takes Joy's computer and gets to work, nothing in Roosevelt's office, or any interview rooms. Jesus, she really did bug the whole fucking department, he grins and pushes any thoughts of rewards and his proud thoughts when he gets something. “Joy headphones now!” she hands him one and quickly plugs hers in as they watch Roosevelt and Potter. “He's not gonna give me the sample until he meets you.” looking closely he realized something, Roosevelt didn't look as sure of himself. He looked almost normal compared to the sure, grinning cop he was used to seeing. Shaking his head he tried to focus, grinding his teeth as Potter spoke. “And I can't risk exposure until I have that sample. Have him meet you on the street with the coke. Tell him the deal maker will be there, then bust him for possession.”

And for a full moment, he forgot how to breathe. He could feel the table jerk and when he looked over he saw Chibs holding Joy's arms to her sides, her face red and the anger there…….he felt a chill run down his spine. Focus Juan. Focus they are talking. Turning back to the screen he sees the look of stunned disbelief on Roosevelt “Are you kidding? That's entrapment.” Legally it was entrapment and some smarter, and fully functional part of his brain was taking in the fact that all this is recorded. Evidence…...they have something to work with in the worst possible situation. His body shivers as Potter casually says “It's an outlaw with a couple grams of blow getting pulled over by a sheriff.” yeah a couple of grams of blow he was told to bring by said sheriff. He could see Joy struggling against Chibs, her anger and pain making her restless, without taking his eyes off the screen he holds his arms out for her. And once Chibs releases her she is wrapped around him, her face in his neck, her legs straddling his lap, he rubs his hands over her back as it rises and falls rapidly. He knew she was too far gone to hear anything he could possibly say to her, so he let her feel him, let her breathing sync with his as he listened to Roosevelt argument against Potter.

“I am not going dirty to expedite your agenda.” he will admit to not being surprised, Roosevelt might be a dick. But like Piney had said. The man seemed to be a by the book cop, dirty tactics and underhanded dealing didn't seem to sit well with him. Potter obviously didn't understand a difference between how Roosevelt was willing to work and the off the wall shit he was saying. He gives Roosevelt a condescending look and scuffs “Trashing the MC clubhouse, what was that a fire drill?” the clubhouse had been cold as fuck, but it was something they had done or dealt with before. Piss on the other clubs stuff, leave your mark to leave a message. This is my house now, Roosevelt just didn't realize he was fucking with a house full of rabid dogs when he did it. “That was tactical. This is criminal. You want to tie up Juice on a bullshit bust do it yourself. I'm done.” the cold bastard had a heart after all. But even he knew walking away never that easy. Especially with men like Potter. “I still need you, Eli. And I really don't relish the idea of calling your superiors. A formal complaint from the United States District Attorney's Office. How's that going to look in your jacket?”

He closes the laptop, having all he needed and he knew it was saved on this computer and his at the clubhouse. He takes the headphones from his and joys ears, looking over at Chibs he gives his brother a tired grin. “Seems the battle is half won. Call Clay, tell him they plan to bust me when I'm meant to bring the sample. We are going to hit Roosevelt with the audio, spook him and Potter at least for a while. Right about now Roosevelt isn't the biggest fan of Potter so we might be ok.” Chibs nods and heads outside, leaving him and Joy alone. Turning his head to the side he presses his face into the curls near her neck, he knew what needed to be done, the plan was solid. The outcome not so much, but from the look on Roosevelt's face, he didn't like being a bitch to anyone. So he was either going to work with them, or they tear apart this whole Rico investigation brick by fucking brick.

He moves his hands up and down her back, she wasn't clinging to him as tightly. Her breathing was almost perfectly in sync with his, now he just needed to bring her out of it slowly. Moving a hand up her back he moves the curls hiding the side of her face from him, he sees her eyes are closes, but from the motion, under her lids, he can tell she isn't asleep. Pressing his lips to her temple he maps out the line of her jaw with his lips, grinning to himself when she smiles. Her eyes still closed. “Come back to me baby. The war is almost over. But I need my partner for this, you down?”

Joy POV

She had never felt so lost in anger, adrift in a rage so vibrant it was almost a physical thing within her chest. Chibs, bless his soul he had known what was coming, having been watching both of them for another breakdown, but he hadn't expected it from her. She had banged on the table so hard her hands still throbbed, he had bear-hugged her from his seat next to her, Keeping her arms locked at her sides as she cursed in every language she knew, and some she had made up if she was honest. But now she knew where all that rage really needed to go. Potter, the puppet master yanking not just Juan but Roosevelt to it seemed, oh Eli wasn't off the hook. He walked willingly into this and once he realized he was in over his head tried to run, too late it seemed. She had something for him later but Potter…..his blood was hers. 

 

The feel of Juan's hands on her back, his soft lips on her skin and she smiles. She knew he was right, she couldn't hide in this warmth, her face in the fragrant skin of his neck until the coast was clear. She was a Lowman, a warrior. Time to fight. With a parting kiss on his neck, she lifts her head, finally seeing his face and she feels relief when she sees no distress, he is tired if anything. She holds his face in her hands, tilting his head down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Let's fuck shit up. But after that. I'm going to give you one of my wedding gifts early. We need some happiness Juan.” he nods his consent and moves to rest his forehead on her shoulder, taking a silent moment for themselves. She rubs on hand up and down the back of his head, from the back of his neck to the crown of his head and back again.

They spend maybe five minutes like that when Chibs comes on. Both of them raising their heads to stare at him once he takes his seat. “Clay said that's fine. Me and You as backup Juice, but unseen. He wants to keep to the only Joy knowing plot.” She nods, she could do that. Standing from Juan's lap she starts to pack her computer up. “Let's get back to the shop. I need to change into something similar to what you have on Juan. Sure once he is close enough he will obviously see I'm not you, but not until he is already on foot. So let's roll before he messages you to meet up.”

She was happy she had rode with Juan because now she could think while he drove them back to the shop. This whole thing is risky, she could be arrested for the cameras and mics, but she was hoping to appeal to Roosevelt's good guy side, he was just as trapped in this Web as Juan but he wasn't off her shit list. He would answer for his part in all this. Pulling into the shop she quickly made her way upstairs with Juan, handing him her computer bag as they got to their room she points to a small tape recorder. “I need you to load Potter and his conversation about sticking Roosevelt's name and the part about not really being able too. Then load the entrapment audio we just got. I'll get to changing ok?” He nods and plots down at his decks while she looks him over. Army print cargo pants, she had those, plain black shirt might have to be borrowed from her dad. And standard tan tims. She had tims of all colors so that was easy. She decided to wear a zip-up hoodie until Roosevelt got close, her hair and short stature would give her away so maybe be kneeling next to the bike, Juan wasn't the tallest man but she was a good head or so shorter and her body was thicker so yeah, crouching would have to do.

She quickly pulls on her outfit, grabbing some makeup wipes from their bathroom she gets to work scrubbing her face. Coming out of the bathroom she sees Juan on the bed with Sonny, as he looks up he chuckles “Jesus. It freaky how you have the same outfit.” She does a teasing twirl before sitting at the foot of the bed, tossing some hair ties at him. “Braid my hair back, please? My hair just adds mass on my head through the hoodie, it will look off.” He nods and she turns her back to him, she is quiet while he works, snatching sonny up into her lap as he comes around to give her love. She smiles down at the slowly growing pup as he nibbles at her fingers, he had already grown so much since they got him. She jerks from her train of thought as Juan slides up behind her, his warm chest pressed against her back, leaning back against him she sighs. “I need you to know. No matter what I say to Roosevelt, no matter what happens don't come out of hiding Juan. He needs to think only I know. Even if he takes me in he has nothing to charge me. We both know that if anything I have the power, I have him on tape, plotting Entrapment. Just stick to the plan, I know it will be hard. But you have to stay the course.”

He rests his forehead on her shoulder, his hands rubbing up and down on the outside of her thighs. “I trust you. Will it be hard to hold my shit together if he brings you in alone? Fuck yeah. But I have said before your a son for a reason. You handle your shit right. Do what needs to be done to come home to me.” lifting his head he plants a kiss on the side of her head. Smiling she stands, holding sonny to her chest. “Let's go downstairs for a little while, unwind and see how things are going.” The smile she gets in replay makes her head for the door, knowing he isn't far behind. 

~30 min time jump~

She was watching Juan as he filled the others in on today's events. Seemed the note wasn't the Cartel, according to Alvarez if they wanted to leave a message they would have done it in blood. She had felt her heart clench at the thought of Able or Tommy hurt, they were so fucking small and defenseless. Chibs comes up behind her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, leaning her head on the older man's shoulder she sighs. “If anything goes wrong. Something ever happens to me, don't let him lose himself Chibs. He needs to keep moving ok?” She didn't see the look the Scott gives her, his only reply was a kiss to her cheek as Juan runs up, his phone in hand. “Showtime Baby. Let get this done. Clay says once it's over to get back and lockdown.” She nods and yanks on an oversized black hoodie and grabs his hand, this was it.

They took two bikes, Juan's and Chibs. They stopped a block down, he and Chibs would wait here, she would have her regular phone on a call with Juan's everyday cell phone so they could hear her talking to Roosevelt. She looks up at Juan as he takes her face in his hands. “Do business. And come back to me you hear me, Joy.” She nods and raises up on her toes, pressing a kiss under his Jaw she walks back over to his bike and takes off. Once she is settled she calls Juan's phone and slides it into the pocket of her hoodie. Yanking the hood over her head she kneels down next to the bike, checking his pipe wrappings while she waits “I know you can hear me, Juan Carlos. You are cleaning this fucking bike this weekend…...and for letting it get this bad I want you to do it by hand….and shirtless for my entertainment.” She vaguely heard Chibs laughter and Juan's voice say in amused disbelief “In the middle of a fucking high-risk situation and she has jokes.” She smirks as Roosevelt pulls up “Who says I was joking. Radio silence, he is here.”

She stays knelt by the bike, looking like she is looking for something in the saddle bag when Roosevelt walks up next to her. “You have the sample Juice?” She stands and yanks the hood from her head. The look of shock on his face is priceless, she carefully takes the phone from her pocket before taking the hoodie off, setting them both on the bike with the phone on top so the guys can hear she locks eyes with Roosevelt. “What's wrong Eli? Wrong Ortiz? True I have a few more days until the wedding but I'm trying on the name, get used to it an all.” She closes some of the distance between them, she knew she might look a little crazed. The grin on her face wasn't at all kind but right now she wanted to toy with him a little. “Now let's have a little chat. Just you and I. I have known all along what you have been doing to Juan. No, he didn't tell me but my old man was never good at keeping secrets hidden for long and I am a Lowman after all. We can smell that shit a mile off.”

She crosses her arms over her chest, Eli was good she gave him that, lesser men before him had already started to fidget under the gaze she had zeroed in on him. He wasn't even sweating, she pulls the recorder from the pocket of her cargo pants, making sure the recording was all the way rewound she played it for him.

“We need him to pull a few grams from the load they just got. We will be able to track it to the point of origin. And test Juan's commitment level.”

“You realize if they catch him they will kill him.”

“That's the point, proves the risk of being outed for color is greater than being caught with us.”

“You know we can't take his name off the record right? It's already……”

“Shhh I'm eating”

She stops the recording, her eyes taking in the now horror-struck and rapidly paling Sheriff. “I used to think we were a cold bunch. But you and Potter. That's some scary, backstabbing bullshit. You honestly thought just because you played by the book and kept your word the whole system did?” she rewound the tape, turning it up loud she played the last part again “You know we can't take his name off the record right? It's already……” “shhh I'm eating” she stops the tape with a cold grin “He had every intention of having your name on that file, a black sheriff, in a white town, using race against a half black man to get information on his club. You make me sick, both of you.” she walks closer to the man, her face pinched and her voice growing in volume “You might have almost gotten away with it except you didn't expect me to find out. That man isn't alone, he has me to watch his back Roosevelt and I have no issues taking you and the whole San Joaquin sheriff department down brick by brick. Your interactions with my fiance are over, I don't care what you tell your puppet master. But know this either of you try this shit again. Rico, going after the real IRA, Galindo and you use my club to do it…….well…...you have my file, pretty sure you know.”

Some small part of her does feel sorry for him. But all she can think about is Juan's face that day Roosevelt said she would leave him for the club. “I know he has you by the balls. And I am sorry about that because, in all honesty, I don't hate you. I hate that you used not just the club but me against Juan. That shit was cold and uncalled for. Now, I'll say it one more time. Tell Potter. Back off Juan, Otto, and my club. He doesn't want any of what I have for him.” She turns around to walk back to the bike, grabbing the phone up she moved to pull the hoodie on but halts when Eli calls her name, his voice weak “Lowman…...Joy.” She turns to him, phone in hand, eyebrow arched as he closes the distance between them “I won't ask how you have that audio if you do me a favor.” She tilts her head for a moment but nods “Color me curious. I'm listening.” She watches him lean against his jeep, her arms crossed over her chest and the phone turned towards him. “Do you have him plotting Entrapment….and my argument against it?” she smirks and nods “I do. I wanted to see how pale I could get your face.”

The weak grin she gets in reply makes her chuckle “Good. Keep it. Make copies I want one. And send one to Potter to spook him. He can't track it if it's on a disk. My hands are tied up but yours aren't.” She knew what he was doing, right now between SamCro and Potter he was picking the lesser of two evils. Them. She would have to talk to Clay, but since he only thought she knew she would keep that to herself “I'll think about it. You will have a number of a burner phone texted to you later. That's your window to talk to me. Don't call, text. I get it when I get it understand? I mean I am working and planning a wedding here.” She smirks and reaches her hand out for him to shake, once he releases her hand she makes her way to Juan's bike. Straddling it she looks up as she straps on Juan's helmet. If she is honest she is happy this turned out less ugly then it did. “Hey, Roosevelt.” when he glances up at she smirks “I'll think about inviting you to the wedding……” she takes off, his laughter fading fast as she heads for her boys.

Juice POV

Holy shit…...holy fucking shit she did it. Chibs had long since taken the phone from him because he had almost dropped it twice while pacing back and forth with it. And apparently had gotten the others in on the action, having called Clay and Jax on Threeway so they could hear. Once they all heard the bike both through the phone and for him and Chibs zooming around the corner he feels a weight lift from his shoulders, sure this wasn't completely over. But Joy had made it clear, come for me and mine she will takedown Potter in the best way, through his own system. As she pulls up to the curb he barely lets her put down the kickstand before he is yanking her of his bike. Her happy laughter making him grin, he could hear Chibs off to the side talking to Clay and Jax. But he was way more interested in the small woman whose legs were currently wrapped around his waist.

Moving his hands to her curvy ass he yanks her up a little more, getting her comfortable as he presses kisses to her flushed, smiling face and neck since she was a little taller than him at the moment “You did it. And you did it without being arrested I swear to god I was losing my shit.” She giggles and holds his face in her hands, halting his kissing and making him look up at her. “We did it. It wasn't just me it was this club too. Don't ever let anyone tell you this club isn't yours too. Now!” she wiggles, letting him know to put her down and she turns to Chibs. “Tell Clay we are on the way. But Juan and I have to make a quick stop.” He tilts his head, what does she mean. Looking over at Chibs he sees him sharing a look with his girl and nods. Chibs hands him his phone with a parting slap on the back and turns to narrow his eyes at Joy, who is now straddling his bike and patting the seat behind her.

“Come on. We don't have much time and I promised you an early wedding surprise didn't I?” he nods and climbs on behind her, pulling on the spare helmet he holds on as she takes off, the drive isn't long and he is surprised when they pull into Gemma and Jax's neighborhood. He had been here a few times for dinner and work, all the houses look mostly the same with changes of where garages were and the like. Finally, she pulls into a driveway of a house he had never seen before, he gets off as she does and when she turns to him key in hand it all clicks into place. He looks wide-eyed at her and the house, her smile growing. He grabs the key in her hand and yanks her to him by the waist, looking down at her his voice choked “No you didnt…...is this?” she smiles up at him, her eyes a little glassy but she nods, wrapping her arms around his neck “Ours. Dad actually got this place a while ago but he never lived in it so it's been sitting here. He gave this to us, and I might have already decorated it. Once the lockdown is over we can come here….come home.”

He nods lifts her off the ground, hugging her tightly as he looks over her shoulder at the house….no their home. It was small but it was theirs. He kisses the side of her head and places her back on the ground, holding her face in his hands he grins “Show me what you have done. I wanna see it all.” the bright smile he gets in reply makes me chuckle as she grabs his hand from her face and yanks him up the steps and uses her own set of keys to open the door. The couch he sees as he walks in makes him blink, it's huge and dark, he isn't sure if it's blue or black but he knew all the guys could fit on it for games so he was happy with that, the media wall makes him laugh, the collection of movies he had in storage were there and in order and his heart grew as he saw she took care in doing that for him. Pressing a kiss to her temple he nods towards the kitchen, she pulls him behind her and he lets out a whistle that echoes into the quiet space. “Jesus baby. How in the hell did you have time to do this?” he walks over to the marble kitchen island, large enough to seat four and he runs his hands over it. He had seen homes like this on tv but he never expected to have one. He was overwhelmed but not in a bad way, he loved everything she did, it wasn't girly or overdone it was a perfect mix of them. He turned to see her watching him, a wicked little grin on her face and he chuckles “Hey. Perv get your mind outta the gutter. How did you do all this alone?”

She rolls her eyes and walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist she looks up and him. “Some of the guys helped. Chibs, dad, and Tig helped. Tig was actually here a lot helping me with assholes construction guys trying to cheat me in prices. Had no clue he knew shit like that so he kinda became my project management in a way, and Gemma helped me find all the furniture we didn't have. It wasn't half as expensive as I thought it was going to be and I'm pretty sure it's because of them. They sniff out deals like bloodhounds. Now a few more rooms and we can head out for lockdown.” She tugs him down a hallway stopping in front of a door she pushes it open, it seemed like a guest room, which had its own bathroom which surprised him. He didn't get to look at that one too much before she is tugging him to the end of the hall, he smirked seeing a sign on the door ‘Sleeping bikers inside, knock or be shot. Your choice.’ Shaking his head he opens the door for himself.

Grey tones filled the room but it wasn't dull. It felt like home already, walking over to the bed he sits on the foot of it, his eyes taking in the pictures on the walls, him and the guys, her and her dad when she was younger. And more recent ones, the picture Gemma took of them when she sang to him and one he hadn't seen before. Standing he walks over to the dresser and picks it up, holding the frame in his hands he sees it's from their first day back on the lot. Joy, Hap and himself when she had told them about Roosevelt. He didn't know Gemma had caught them mid-laugh and he knew if hap ever saw this he would want no one else too. The man had a reputation to uphold after all. Putting it back on the dresser he turns to see his girl laid on her side on the soft-looking bed, her eyes watching him as he took in the hard work she put into making this a home for them.

He grins and bends down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “As much as I want to move right in, we have to get back. Anything else you wanna show me?” the grin on her face is soft and she nods, he helps her off the high rise bed and lets her lead him to the back door. She pushes it open and he walks out onto a covered and screened in porch, the sun was setting in Cali and as she flips on the lights he chuckles seeing hanging lights. He knew this would be where he spent most of his time, laid out on the outdoor couch. Him and the guys during parties and other stuff, he turns to her and holds her face in his hands. Pressing a firm kiss to her forehead “You did so good Joy. It's all more than I could have asked for or wanted for us. It feels like home.”

Joy POV

She felt her heart skip a beat looking up into his happy face, she wanted to preserve him at this moment. This happy forever if she could. She will admit to being worried she might have overdone it a little, she wanted the best for both of them since they both grew up with little. But she knew she did right with every smile, every happy chuckle he did as his eyes took in their home, there had been days she wanted to toss in the towel and say fuck this. But this right now made all the money for renovations, tears, and frustration worth it to make him feel at home.

Sliding her hands up his shoulders to the back of his neck she pulls him down as she lifts up on her toes and takes his soft lips in what was intended to be a quick kiss, but it seemed Juan had other ideas. His teeth nip at her lip, and she whimpers giving him time to take the kiss deeper and she shivers.

She really needed to buy stock in those fucking mints she and he were addicted too. They tasted good on their own but on his tongue, she never thought the taste and smell of mint would be something to get her wet but she was wrong oh so wrong. Her back hits the outside wall of the porch, and she only had seconds to breath as he pulls back to lift her up by her thighs, wrapping them around his narrow hips before he is moving his kisses to her jaw and neck. His teeth taking stinging nips of her flushed skin and soothing it with his tongue. She clung to him as he started to talk “Saw that fucking look in the kitchen. What had that dirty little grin on your face?” she felt Her cheeks flush, she had hoped he would forget but apparently he had been saving it for later. She tilts her head back as he yanks the hoodie and shirt out of his way as he bites down on her shoulder “Tell me, baby.”

She groans “I was thinking about you. Laying me out on the counter. Having me for...oh fuck Juan so good…...having me for dessert.” the way his hips grind against her as he pushes her tighter against the wall makes her shake. Seemed he liked that idea if the groan ripped from him is any indication. But again, apparently some higher power wasn't happy with them today, she could hear her phone going off in her pocket and both her and Juan curse as she reaches into her pocket for it. Yanking it out of her pocket she sees it's Chibs and answers it “This better be good Scotty I was about to get a much needed and we'll earned dick down!” Both Juan and Chibs chuckle at that. “Aye, I'm sorry lass but you can get that here. Lockdown time is in twenty and we need you here before we close the gates.” She pouts for a moment, tilting her head back she grunts before replying “Fine be there in twenty.” She smacks at Juan's shoulder when she realizes he is still laughing. “Shut up you dork it isn't even that fucking funny!”

She tries not to laugh but he is wheezing by this point and finally, he lets her down. Seeing his wide grin and the tear of laughter on his cheeks she can't help but smile. “You're so fucking weird but I love you.” she wipes under his eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie, leaning up she pecks his lips with a sigh. “Come on let's get outta here.” She tugs him through the house, turning off lights and shutting doors as she goes with his help. Letting him go ahead to the bike she locks the knob and padlock before following him to the bike, getting on behind him she wraps her arms around his waist. She was excited to get packing, she wanted to be moved in before the wedding, which meant packing again…..great.

~Hour time jump~

She had been curled up on the club couch, dozing on and off with Sonny laying on her stomach as Juan talked to his brothers about a house party later in the week to break in their new home. She was down as long as it was a potluck, she loved the guys but she didn't feel like cooking all that food since she planned to do it for the wedding. She coos as the pup shuffles up her chest to lick her chin, she sees someone walk over, looking up the jean-clad legs she locks eyes with Tara. She reaches a hand out to her, letting the woman lift her into a sitting position she holds onto Sonny so he doesn't topple over. “What's up doc?” She smirks when that gets an eye roll, oh how she loved fucking with her. “Remember when I told you I had something to show?” She puts sonny down on the floor, letting him take off to the crowd of men by the bar. She had a feeling this was going to need her full attention. Standing she nods towards the stairs to the dorms, walking past Juan she plants a kiss on his shoulder, he reaches back to pat her thigh without breaking his conversation with Tig. They had a system after all. 

Once in the hall, she turns to Tara, keeping her voice low “Get what you need. Meet me in mine and Juan's room. We will be able to talk there. Plus I need to change, tired of being Juan's twin for the day.” She grins and pats Taras shoulder, letting Tara go to Jax's kept dorm she quickly goes to hers to change. Doesn't take her long to change, some jeans and a son's top and she is just making sure her Glock was loaded as Tara walks in, she nods towards the door “Lock it and sit down.” She loads the clip and puts an extra on the concealed holster under her shirt before slipping on her cut. She walks over to take a seat on the floor in front of Tara “What do you have to show me?” She holds her hands out for the manila envelope in Taras' hands, opening it up she listens as Tara explains what it is. “I'm pretty sure Juice filled you in on what happened in Ireland. With him finding out about Maureen Ashby.” At Joy’s nod, she continues. “Well, she sent these home in Jax's bag but as we both know the guys barely got to breathe let alone unpack before they went in. These are letters from John Teller…..implicating Gemma and Clay in his murder.”

Her hold body tenses. Jesus fucking christ. She sets the letters on the ground in front of her, looking up at Tara she tries to keep her head. “Does anyone besides you know about these letters? I mean fucking anyone Tara the mail man even counts.” She can tell by the look On Tara's face she wasn't going to like the answer. “Gemma knows I have them. Tried to reason with me about what was in them since she doesn't honestly know since she hasn't seen them. And I made copies. One for you, and my boss if something…...if something were to happen to me.” you hated the hick up in her voice, she had been through hellfire for this club and now she fears the club will end her. Getting up on her knees she pulls Tara into a hug. “I won't let anything hurt you. I love your kids and I'll be damned if I let them grow up without your uppity ass opinions clouding their judgment.”

She dark haired women laughed into her shoulder, she rubs her back for a moment before kissing the side of her head “You and I aren't best friends. Might never be. But I will never let a child grow up without their mother like I did. My dad and I had no choice but if someone wants to take you out, they come through me then Jax. He needs to know but first let me look at the letters, and do I have your permission to tell Juan. I don't hide shit from him and with his tech knowledge he could be an asset in this.” she sits pack on her legs, letting Tara wipe the tears from her eyes “Tell him. I trust you which means I trust him. He is a good man. Little awkward but good.” she smirks “He ain't awkward in the sheets.” She wiggles her eyebrows making Tara scuff before she stands.

Tara pulls her into a hug. “John wrote something else. A manuscript, a bikers journal I guess. I made a copy because…..I guess I wanted to keep it in case Jax did something he would regret” She nodded “Get me a copy made. I need everything, Tara. I can't go to Jax if I have no answers to questions I know he will ask.” Tara nods and Both women jumping when someone knocks on the door, she quickly shoves the papers back into the envelope and under her mattress before unlocking and opening the door. Coming face to face with her narrow-eyed VP.

“Hell you two doing in there? Been yelling up the stairs for five minutes.” She watches Tara shrug and she smirks “Lesbian love affair asshole. I'm trying to steal your old lady.” She chuckles when Jax smirks and Tara giggles. Moving Tara out of her room she hip checks Jax out of the doorway, locking her door with the set of keys her and Juan shared. The three of them make their way down the stairs laughing, she runs over to Juan and wraps her arms around him from behind, shoving her face into his back when Jax yells to Juan “Keep your girl away from my old lady. She said she is trying to steal her from me.” she howls in laughter when Juan quickly turns in her hold, making her look up at him she smirks. “Do I even want to know why my VP is scared your gonna snatch his old lady?” she wiggles her eyebrows and tilts her head back to yell “Maybe it's because Jax's fears I might eat pussy better than him!” the guys burst into roaring laughter, smacking her on the back, she turns in Juan's hold so her back is now facing his chest to stare down a grinning Jax and a red faced but laughing Tara “You might have me there but Sonshine your never gonna have a dick like mine.” She tilts her head back and giggles, tears in her eyes as she moves her hand back and between her and Juan as she says “I got all the dick I ever want teller.” She smirks when Juan yelps as she grabs his dick out of sight from the guys. Making them laugh and him pop her hard on the thigh in retaliation, hearing a loud whistle she turns to see a grinning Clay and for a moment it all comes back like a wave, this man might have killed a first nine and stole his wife.

“Alright enough you two. Sonshine, Juice I need you two in here for a second.” She heads for the door Juan on her heels. She sees him over by one of the safes. “What's up?”Juan slips his hands around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. “Sit, both of you.” They both head to their usual places on the bottom right of the table but Clay stops them. “Nah, Juice take Tigs seat, Joy you take Chibs.” She arches a brow but nods. Plopping down into her mentor's chair she sees Juan take his seat, a look of confusion in his eyes as he watches Clay sit before them. “You know, most days this life is just riding around, getting shit done.” she smiles, those were the easy days, no guns, no death, just everyday shit. She puts her hand on Juan's thigh, she feels his hand grabs her for a second before he puts it on the table. “But Some days it's more than that. Some days we ask our guys to do shit very few men or in this case, women can do. Like Joy.” She tilts her head in confusion but then it clicks as Clay lays a patch on the table ‘Men of Mayhem’ Juan had proved himself, and Clay saw that.

“ That's what this patch means. The way you handled the Russians. Coming to the club openly about your dad. Knowing there was a possibility you could be cut off. That's hard shit to do Son.I'm proud of you.” she presses a kiss to Juan's bicep, her hand moving to rub his forearm as he stares in disbelief at the patch laying between himself and Clay on the table. This meant more to him the Clay might realize, the Russians hadn't been easy on him, he still woke up with cold sweats but slowly it was dulling down.

“Jesus...Thanks Clay. I mean….thanks.” she giggles and rests her forehead on his arm, he was flustered she could tell. Clay grins “I know killing and a lot of the shit that has gone down these past few years isn't our MO. But you adjusted to it and look at you. Getting Married to Sonshine, hopefully going to be a dad later on you put the bad shit behind you. Now take this and get the hell outta here.” She smirks as Juan stands, Clay pulling him into a back breaking hug. “I love you son.” She rubs Juan's back as he replies “I love you.” before running out of the room to show the guys in the bar, she chuckles hearing a celebratory roar as she stands next to Clay, feeling his large arm around her shoulder she tries not to tense when he kisses the side of her head. “Keep doing what you're doing too him kid. Whatever it is, it's working.” She nods and moves into the bar seeing the men crowding Juan, patting him on the back as he takes a shot. She looks off to the side, seeing Opie she smacks Jax on the arm “He ok?” The look on Jax's face makes her smile drop “Lyla bolted. Clothes gone, no note, not text. You heard from her?”

She scrubs a hand over her face and sighs, one thing on top of another thing. She shakes her head “Haven't really talked since the incident with you know who. She wanted space to think I respected that. I didn't think she would bolt through.” She let's Jax pull her into a hug, she let him hold her for a second, breaking from him when they hear Clays loud whistle again “Church let's go.” they file in, one by one. A few missing but she knows they are in the warehouse  
Her father included. “Talked to Luis. He's on his way up here with a few guys.” She nodded, maybe she and Juan can start packing tonight and be out tomorrow, more room for the boys to sleep. She glances over at Op “ Any word on Armando?” she doesn't like the feeling in her gut as Clay shakes his head “No. Could have been picked up by state police. Tucson is into it.” She wanted to believe that, lord help she really did. She feels Juan's hand grip her thigh, reaching down she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Looking to Jax for his update “Kozik will be down next week with the guns. I gave him the heads-up, told him to keep his eyes open on the ride.”

She sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that other happen to her boys. No more death, she didn't think she could take any more blood on their hands. Brothers or Foe. No more. “Well, we'd better do more than keep our eyes open. Lobo Sonora knew exactly where to hit the Mayans. That makes us the next target.” She reaches over to rub Bobby's shoulder, her frown losing some severity as he reaches up to clinch her fingers for a moment. he was right. Looking around the table she clinched Juan's hand as she thought of what they could do to any of them. And it made her swallow hard as bile tried to rise. “And if we are, we'll handle it.” She looked to Juan, she could already see him mentally thinking of ways to make security tighter, more cameras, systems. She looks back to Bobby as she scuffs “Like Alvarez handled it?” The tension wasn't making things any better. She understood where Bobby was, but fighting internally solved nothing but to make them weak. She glares at Clay as he replies “You know, instead of sitting on your fat ass complaining about the shit I'm doing wrong why don't you do something that actually helps this goddamn club?”

Clay was out of fucking line, she moved to tell him so when Bobby and Juan clinch her hands they both held.” Yeah, like calling a vote?” Clay scuffs and gives him a mock grin “Little late for that. Elvis.” Bobby lets her hand on his shoulder go to lean forward, his elbows on the table as he stares clay down. ‘I'm not talking about the cartel. Officer challenge. Your leadership is compromising this club. I want a vote. A new president.” She feels Juan tense. Holy fucking shit. She leans back in her chair, looking at all the guys. Emotions vary from disbelief, shock and from the look on Tigs face anger. She jumps as Clay yells and bangs down the hammer “ Second. Get Happy back here. Call Kozik and Piney and get their proxies. We vote this shit tomorrow”

She watches Clay leave, kicking chairs out of his way and watches Tig follow him out. Jax, Juan, Opie, herself and Chibs all look to Bobby who doesn't look the least bit sorry. She reaches over to grab his hand, not knowing what to say but letting him know she was still here for him. The outcome of the vote yea or nah he was her Bobby. She stands along with Juan, it was early for them but today had been a whirlwind of off the wall mixed with happy moments and frankly, she just wanted to go to bed with her old man and her pup. She walks over to the bar, seeing Chucky playing with Sonny, the pup nipping at his false fingers. She snatches up the pup “Careful Chucky. He might mess them up.” She gives the man a parting kiss on the cheek as Juan leads her up the stairs, to their dorm. Once she has sonny settled in his bed, she quickly strips before pulling on her Pj’s. As she was tossing hers and Juan's clothes into the hamper she hears the sound of crinkling paper and sighs “Babe. What's this under the mattress?” she turns, seeing Juan holding the package of letters. Walking over she sits down on the bed and takes the letters as he hands them to her. “These. Are something Tara has entrusted to me and you. These are letters from John Teller to Maureen Ashby, she slipped them into Jax's bag when you guys came home. And from what Tara told me…..it says that maybe John Teller didn't kill himself…..”

For the next hour, between packing small stuff and their guns to take to the new house they each read a letter out loud while the other packed. And with each word, another puzzle piece was put into place. Tomorrow once this vote was over tomorrow she would sit down with Jax, Tara, and Juan. Everything needed to be out in the open, this club would not house lies anymore…..it would get them all killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?.....Still, don't think yall are ready for next chapter. lol


	10. Of Cheesy lines, shoot outs and........sleepless nights?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One more thing…..if something seems off or you get the info you need, hit me. They will put you in holding here and it will be over.” He smirks “Let me get this straight you allowing me…..to beat the shit out of you?” Eli chuckles and gives him a look over “Like your scrawny half black ass could try.” even he chuckles and follows the officer in, collecting himself just as he catches sight of Potter and his shit brow jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again. Hope you enjoy.

Joy POV

They had been up later then they wanted too. Both not wanting to sleep until the letters had all be looked through. And since they were copies she and Juan had marked specific things they wanted to both revisit later when they both weren't running on empty. Thankfully today they were both off work, being able to sleep in for a few extra hours was a blessing considering how late they actually stayed up to pack and read the letters. She stretches and turns on her side, seeing Juan laid out on his stomach, and sonny laying on his back, curled up in a ball. She reaches down to the pup, scratching his head before she gets to work on his papa. She rubs her hand on his back,her nails giving him a good little scratch and she grins when he arches into it, his voice gravelly with sleep as he speaks “A little to the left and up please?” she scuffs but does as he asks and he groans, she rolls her eyes and presses kiss to his cheek. “Good afternoon handsome.” She lets him kiss her forehead in reply before getting up, stretching her arms over her head she looks around their box cluttered room and nods. maybe one or two more boxes and a few pieces of furniture and they would be good to go, moving into their home tonight.

She hears chuckling and turns to see Sonny standing on Juan's upper back, Licking the side of Juan's head in greeting. She shakes her head and goes to the bathroom, leaving the door open she watches as Juan rolls around with the pup as she washes her face. For a minute she just leans against the door and watches, her mind replacing Sonny with the images of Juan and the little girl they talk about. Their matching smiles and her own eyes looking back at her and she mentally shakes herself as Juan's voice breaks through the fog and she realizes he is standing in front of her. Looking up at him she gives him a dazed smile “You ok? Was calling your name for a minute there.” She nods and presses a kiss between the tattoos on his chest, her hands rubbing up and down his sides “I'm fine. Was just daydreaming…..you with a pretty curly haired little girl. I don't want kids right now. But I know you will be a good dad.”

The look on his face is a soft one, she lets him pull her into his chest, she presses a kiss under the skin of his tattoo. They still held a dull ache when touched but with how religious she was about cleaning and keeping them right she knew they would both heal fine. She tilts her head back, letting him press his lips to her forehead, as he spoke softly his lips brush her skin. “You don't know what it does to me. To know you want a child with me…..it's not even a sexual thing it's just…...I don't know how to put into words what that does for me, baby.” She smiles and rubs her hands up and down his bare back, giving his back a good scratch just to see him shiver as goosebumps appear on his skin. “It does the same to me….you're not alone.” she sighs and moves from the warmth of his arms and moves to lay down on the bed, letting sonny crawl onto her stomach as Juan went about brushing his teeth and shaving, letting sonny nibble on her fingers she turns her head to look at Juan in the bathroom “What are your thoughts on the vote? Knowing what we now know from the letters?”

Juan is quiet for a moment, she knows it's hard for him. He had years of history with these men, she only had this past year and her connection wasn't as deep with Clay as they were with Bobby. Sure Clay was a strong leader, devoted to this club but at the same time, this year has been covered in blood. Her father even told her it hadn't been this bad before….ever. which gave her no comfort. Juan steps out of the bathroom, wiping the leftover shaving cream from his face and sighs. “I see what Clay is. What he has done and what he might do if something stands in his way. If he can kill John Teller, who's to say he won't kill me, you or Hap if we stand in his way. That scares me Joy it really does because now I actually have something to lose.”

She nods and kisses Sonny's head before putting him on the floor as she stands from the bed, walking over to him she leans up on her toes. Pressing a kiss to the underside of his clean-shaven jaw. “I'm voting Bobby. I never wanted to be a mule. Neither did you. So whatever happens. Whatever vote you put in we don't take this to bed with us ok? We talk it out and roll through this like we always do. Together.” he nods and presses a kiss to her forehead before walking past her to his side of the dresser. While she goes to her vanity, she wanted to take her time today and do her makeup.

30 min time jump

She was currently at the bar, seemed like everyone was already here. Her father was sitting at one of the tables off to the side, forcing Juan to show him his tattoo to make sure he wasn't and she quotes “Fuck up his art” She smirks and grabs two waters for herself and Juan and a beer for her Dad. Walking over she smacks her dad's shoulder, making him leave Juan alone and sit his ass down before she hands him his beer. “Can you two please play nice. I'm gonna go see if the Jax and Op want anything.” She narrows her eyes and looks between them before turning on her heels to walk outside. She sees Op and Jax at the square table, walking over she puts hands on both men's shoulders. “You two want anything to drink?” She smiles when both men tap on her hands in greeting before Opie replies “Nah we are ok Joy. Dad is here if you wanted to say hey.” Her head shoots up and she does see the older man putting his bike in line. She pats the guys before running over to the older man, wrapping her arms around him as he grins at her. “Haven't had a woman this happy to see me in a long while Sugar.”

She smirks and pulls back. “Well you and I have much to talk about old man.” she watches Clay walk by, nodding when he pats her on the arm in passing but ignores Piney. She waits until Gemma vanishes back into her office before continuing “We need to talk about the life and death of SAMCRO.” Piney tilts his glasses down his nose, his glossy and red-rimmed eyes looking at her sharply “I see someone let you in the loop. What do you know.” she looks back when she hears Jax whistle she curses and turns “Church! Let's do this.” she nods and looks up at Piney “I know a lot. So does Juice. We will talk after.” Piney nods and takes her arm, wrapping it around his forearm she chuckles, old-fashioned bastard. She lets him lead her to the overhang at the clubhouse where Opie stands, waiting she sees the look on his face and takes her arm from Piney. Patting Opie on the arm she leaves the two of them alone. They need this. She walks over to Juan,standing behind him she puts her hands on his shoulder and leans down pressing a kiss to his cheek “Church. You ready?” He sighs and reaches up to grab her hands, pulling them down so she is now hugging his neck. “No…..but this needs to happen.” She hates how upset this has him, one victory over Potter and already he is upset again because of this. She hated it but he was right this was needed.

He releases her hands and she moves, letting him stand he wraps an arm around her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her temple he leads them into church. She takes her seat at the far right corner between her father and Juan, pressing a kiss to her father's arm as he stares off into space, lost in his thoughts. She knows better than to disturb him, she reaches around Juan, patting Bobby on the shoulder in greeting, chuckling when he snatches her hand and presses a kiss to the back. Old fashioned bastards, all of them. She turns her chair to face Clay as his quiet, but deep voice hushes any previous conversation at the table “All right. There's a challenge on the table. New president. I don't think we need the formalities of nomination. You want the chair.” She wanted to scuff, she knew Bobby didn't want the chair, he wanted to live to his next birthday. The club was turning into a death sentence and she had no intentions of dying any time soon. Bobby's long-suffering sigh made her reach past Juan and rub his arm, she didn't give one shit let alone two if it gave away her vote to at the table. They wanted to get angry, there was a ring outside, she was aching for a fight. “I ain't got no choice.”

Clay stares Bobby down for a moment before nodding “Okay. Yea or nay. Bobby taking the gavel. Nay.” She wasn't surprised, after reading the things Clay did in those letters, she realized they would either all have to rip the club from his cold dead hands or finally see him for the power-hungry man he was. She hoped she could do the second because as much as she wanted to hate Clay something in her couldn't and seeing him dead would hurt too much. They all look at Tig, his eyes troubled as he looked at Clay and then Bobby. She didn't envy his place in all this, she had been watching them all for a while and Clay had been closing Tig out a lot, making him want to prove himself more. She just wished he wouldn't do it with votes. “Nay.” she glances at Chibs, his face blank but a part of her already knew he would say nay. She loved her mentor like a father, but his ties to Clay were too deep. Just as he opens his mouth to speak the sound of breaking glass and a hail of bullets break the silence. She grabs her father and Juan by their cuts yanking both men to the floor harshly, once the shooters break for reloading her dad takes off for the safe with Tig while she and Juan run for the clubhouse bar. Sliding to the floor as another hail of bullets rips the clubhouse apart. She howls in pain when a bullet grazes her upper arm, Juan looks over from his place under the pool table and see her arm bleeding he jerks like he is going to move and she shakes her head she yells “I'm fine dont fucking move!”

The shooting stops and she and her father are the first ones out the door, yanking her gun from under the back of her shirt she shoots at a red truck hauling ass out of the lot she snarls as they turn the corner out of sight. She hears her father's gruff voice telling someone to not move, looking over she sees a struggling Hispanic man on the ground and her blood boils, running over she swings her leg back and catches the side of his head with her boot, keeping her gun on him she hisses “You heard him. Don't move dick head. I'm itching to repay this gift on my arm.” hearing that her father looks up at her arm. His eyes black with rage when he sees blood dripping down her arm, he keeps his gun on the guy as Tig sits on him “You ok kid?” she nods “I'm fine dad. It's a graze.” Chibs walks over to her and takes her arm, looking at it he looks to her father “She is good.” that seems to relax her father. Opie yells to check the guys in, watching Tig yank the guy's shirt down she sees the tattoo on his neck and feels the blood drain from her face.

“Lobo Sonora.” She looks over as Juan comes to her side, he wraps his arms around her tightly. Pulling back he holds her face in his hands “Don't ever fucking scare me like that again. Fuck I felt my heart drop out of my ass when I saw the blood.” She presses a kiss to his lips. “I'm ok. We are ok. Breath Juan.” he nods and takes a deep breath, holding her tight to his chest as they listen to Jax “This woke up the whole 'hood, man.” she nodded, the needed to get this clean and fast. Clay walks past her and Juan, looking down at the squirming little shit pressed down against the concrete lot by her father “Get this asshole to the rez. Call the gun warehouse.” Tig makes sure her father has the asshole under control before standing “I'll reach out to Alvarez.” she turns to Chibs, about to ask him to wrap up her arm before Chucky’s panics voice washes over them “Oh, man. Clay. This is bad. Like, "bad" bad.” walking over with Juan and the others she sees a black duffle bag “What is it Chucky?” he holds the back open and she feels all the breath leave her body in one harsh exhale, she turns to look at the smirking man under her dad's gun as Juan curses “Holy shit. That's…..” She feels her hands shaking as Piney sighs “It's Armando’s head.”

She moves towards the man, her gun raised to shot the little fuck in the head. She is yanked to a stop by Chibs, he slides his sunglasses down his nose and locks eyes with her. “We need him for information Sonshine. You and your Da can scar him up later. For now, let me wrap your arm so it doesn't get an infection.” She nods and put her gun back in its concealed holster under her shirt. It doesn't take Chibs long to clean her arm and wrap her up. She pops a few aspirins, packs a change of clothes and any illegal shit in her and Juan's room in a duffle, just in case the noise brings cops and she is now sitting in the back of the van with Juan as Chibs and her father shove the handcuffed man in after them. Her dad closes one of the doors and she can hear Clay speak “You and Sonshine find out what he knows, however you have too.” She turns to look down at the man, a wicked grin on her face, making Juan chuckle and shake his head as he keeps his gun at the man's head “I get to play with you, asshole. I wonder what you're inside will feel like when I cut you from nut to nose” she hears her father chuckle as he slides into the driver seat.

 

Juice POV

Joy and Hap had been in the back room of the warehouse with this guy for two hours. The sound of groans and screams the only thing he had heard, he will admit to it making him a little uncomfortable but he knew they needed answers, he was still trying to calm himself after this morning. He knew she was fine, hell he saw the wound himself but that doesn't totally help erase the feeling of absolute fear and helplessness he felt with her across the room, blood covering her arm and her scream of pain. He never wanted to feel that shit again, but sadly he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time either of them was hurt, it was just their line of work. He looks up as Joy and Happy walk out, both their shirts have blood spatter, hands covered with black leather gloves as they yank and push the man until he is in a chair. He hisses when he gets a good look at the guys face, his left eye was red, blood oozing from cuts on his nose, eyebrow, and ear. He looks over at Joy as she brings the bloody tools from the back room, dumping them on their makeshift table just as Clay, Jax, Op, Bobby and Alvarez along with two of his boys walk in.

He walks by Joy, pressing a kiss to her temple as he passes and stands next to Chibs as Jax's looks over the guy “Anything?” he watches her shakes her head as he father looks down at the bleeding man in his chair “He hasn't said a word.” she smirks at Jax when he narrows his eyes at her “You sure you didn't cut out his tongue?” she scuffs “I wanted to cut his nut off. That would at least make him squeal for me.” she chuckles and he along with the other guys squirm a little, she was a vicious thing but after today. He didn't care how she made the son of a bitch talk. He would either way. He looks at happy when he smirks at his daughter “Not yet. And I'm running out of ideas.” She and her father look towards the back as one of the Mayans yell “Galindo.” he pushes the door open, he can see from his position near Chibs it's only Romeo’s right hands. Alvarez leans down to whisper to the bleeding man, he starts to squirm his eyes watching Galindo’s men as Clay walks over to him “You told us we didn't have to worry stateside. Lobo had no northern network.” he rolls his eyes, what did Clay expect, honesty amongst them. Please, this whole network was made of lies. The man takes his glasses off, his eyes locked on Clay “They don't.” walking past Clay he looks at the man and then between his girl and her hap before he oddly enough, speaks to her “What's our guest saying?” she sighs “Nada.” Torres stares at the bleeding man in the chair for a moment before getting down to business. A man next to him sets down a black metal suitcase on the table near Joy's arm “Definitely Lobo. Ex-military, infantry.” He watches him take a needle from the suitcase. He was curious what it contained but didn't think it was his place to ask questions. Apparently, Joy didn't have that issue, he grins “What's that for?” she asks as she roughly holds the man still as Romeo’s guy pushes the needle into the man's neck “Sodium pentothal. It'll get him talking.” Truth Serum, there was nothing to be done for it. He would talk. He sees joy nod and pats her father on the arm “Voy a cambiarme de ropa papá.” he had no earthly idea what she said to her dad but he chuckles seeing his brothers who were looking at her in confusion. Not knowing she could speak Spanish, let alone fluently. She walks over to him and grabs her duffle bag next to him, he arches a brow and she nods. She didn't want to be alone right now.

He nods and follows her into the back room. She tosses the duffles on the high table, and he walks up behind her he goes about braiding her hair back for her. He used to help his sister before he left new york, she had hair down her back and she would always tell him ‘One day Juan your gonna have kids. If you have a girl you need to know how to do her hair.’ He didn't speak to his sister much anymore, he didn't want her connected to him in case of shit like today. But he did send money if she needed it. Joys hair is full and way more curly then his sisters had been, but he had watched her braid in enough to get the idea as he does one braid down either side of her head She goes about pulling out her clothes to change into, it takes him a few moments but once he is done he kisses the back of her now exposed neck and she sighs. Leaning into him he wraps his arms around her waist, his chin rests on her shoulder. “Your arm ok? Need a blunt? I rolled a few this morning and put them in your cig case. Didn't really think you would need them for this but hey. Why not.” Her giggle is refreshing after seeing her frown most of the day, he moves his hand from her stomach to her jaw, gripping it in his hand he turns her head. Taking her pretty pink lips in a deep kiss he grins into the kiss when she turns in his arms, shoving her stuff back on the table she jumps onto it, wrapping her arms around his neck, her thick thighs gripping his hips, he chuckles and pulls away “Seems someone is keyed up.”

She nods and takes her kiss-swollen bottom lip between her teeth, her hands sliding under his shirt she rests her palms flat against his stomach. He loved her warm skin on his, they hadn't had sex in days because of interruption and he was just as amped up for her. He tilts his head back for a second and sighs, he isn't going to fuck her with the guys and her father right outside. He looks back down at her, he takes her face in his hands “You have no idea how much I want you right now. But I'm not going to fuck you with everyone outside. Plus I doubt hap would like to know I'm your daddy now.” The loud laughter that falls from her mouth is amazing, the hand that smacks him in the stomach not so much. He grunts and steps back, rubbing his stomach with a chuckle as she giggles on the table. He takes the pack of cigs in his pocket and lights up as she hops down from the table still giggling, she yanks off her shirt, tossing it on the floor, he knows she hates having to burn her clothes. But he would go with her to find new stuff, he wasn't going to take the change of it being linked to a shirt with the blood of a man who was about to go missing. He watches her slip off her jeans, biting his lip at the pretty dark blue panties she was wearing, fuck he needed to have her soon. He reaches down, adjusting his throbbing dick he sighs at the slight relief, looking back up he sees her watching him as she slides on a pair of tight leg jeans.

He inhales deeply before putting his cig out, walking over he looks into the duffle, seeing both her Glock 17’s he reaches in to pull out her double concealed holster. Turning her around while she looks for a shirt he helps her put it on, yanking her this way and that to make sure it's secure he gives her a little swat on the ass once he is done, she jumps a little and looks over her shoulder at him. “What? You thought I didn't notice how slow you were being about putting your clothes on.” the smirk on her face tells him all he needs to know. He chuckles and kisses her cheek. “Come on we need to get moving. Need to see what these assholes have going on.” She nods and starts yanking on her clothes at a faster pace, she was just as ready to be done with this off the wall shit as he was.

Joy POV

She had just cleaned the makeup from her face with her handy makeup wipes when someone bangs on the door. “Come in.” He dad pushes open the door and swiftly closes it behind him. The look on his face worries her, zipping up the duffle she pushes it back and jumps onto the table, pulling on her calf-high riding boots. “So what do we have?” her dad doesn't speak for a moment, he walks over and moves her hands out of the way. She was really worried now she let him tighten her shoelaces, he only ever helped her when he was processing. Looking over at Juan she saw him trying to decide to move closer or not, but she holds her hand out, she had this. “Talk to me Dad.” he sighs and leans forward to kiss her forehead, handing her, her gloves and kabar. “Seems Alvarez has a rat. With roots to a Lobo group. I'm pissed because they have possibly been in our clubhouse. They have been around you, our brothers, Jax’s kids. This is why I didn't want you doing this!” she watches him kick over an empty barrel, she hated how upset he was, he dad wasn't an overly emotional man but fuck he loved her. “Your all I fucking have left beside your Nana kid. I don't want to bury my daughter like I buried my wife, Joy.”

Looking at her dad she sighs, sliding off the table she walks over to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, clinging to him like she used to as a child, his arms hold her tight to his chest. “I'm a Lowman, we don't die easy dad.” Her dad chuckles. Leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “I know smart ass. But you won't be a Lowman for long.” She smiles, her eyes locking with Juan's from across the room. “True. But I'm a Lowman by blood. Now let's get shit done. Enough sappy shit.” She smiles when she feels the rumble of laughter against her cheek as her dad laughs. “Right. Let's go.” she lets her father lead her out, his arm around her shoulder, Juan having grabbed her duffle and was following behind them. Once outside Juan kisses her cheek “I'm gonna burn your clothes. Shoes look fine.” She sighs “do it quick please.” he chuckles and runs off to the woods. She stands by her father as they drag the Lobo out and around the outside of the barn. She moves closer as Torres gets in Alvarez’s face “That Lobo says there's a rat in your crew with roots in Nogales.” no president wants to believe their people could be a rat. No one. But right now the look on Alvarez, was painful as he replied “He's a lying puta, ese.”

She pushes past Jax as he moves forward to yell. Putting a hand on his chest she glares at him, VP or not yelling ain't solving shit. Turning to Alvarez she tilts her head “Marcus. He says it's a Mayan you have to at least think of who it could be.” he looks her in the eyes, shaking his head” That guy is full of shit princesa.” She knew he wanted to believe that, but right now they didn't have time for wants and wishes, Torres moves up next to her his voice hard and factual. “No, he's full of truth serum. If he says the Lobo's getting intel from a Mayan, he's not lying.” She hates this, rats are not only dangerous but it kills some part of you to know that someone close to you could do it. Clay move next to her shoulder, his large hand on her shoulder as he talks “A Mayan with family in Nogales. Now, who would that be, Marcus?” she watches the silent Conversation between Marcus and his seconds before he mumbles a name, she almost doesn't catch it “Pedro.” the cold chill she fills makes her hand fly to her stomach, Juan rushes up past her and thankful her father catches him “That son of a bitch was around my fiance Alvarez!” she hadn't even noticed he had come back, let alone heard that much. As her father calms her old man down she watches Jax as he points to where the two Mayans took the Lobo “That Pedro? Scumbag was in my clubhouse.” She looks at Opie as he steps up to Jax's shoulder “That's how they knew where to hit us, where the cut and the bag was.”

Her rage get to her, that son of a bitch is the reason she got hit, the reason her dad was worried, she mumbles to herself and yanks one of her gun from her concealed holster and marches towards the side of the Barn, her and Marcus seem to have same thought, Jax reaches for Marcus while Opie snatches her off her feet, holding her off the ground as she struggles. A now calmer Juan taking her gun from her as Jax tried to reason with both of them “Look, if Pedro is the pipeline to Lobo then let's feed him something useful. Our guns. We'll tell them we're moving them out tomorrow that we're storing them here tonight. Then you and your guys take them down.”

She sags in Opies arms, it's a damn good plan. She knocks her head back against Ops chest, letting him know to put her down. He drops her on her feet and she reaches up to pat his arm, earning her a grin from her giant brother. She grabs her gun from Juan, letting him press a quick kiss to her lips before putting it back in the holster at her back. Looking over at Torres as he messes with his phone “That soldier says there's about 25 Lobos local. I only have four other men. I'll need support.” She feels a wicked grin overtakes her face as the others scuff in disbelief, she was beyond down for this, Bobby looks at her face and scuffs “Oh, Jesus.” Jax's chuckles, seeing this as bullshit and says “ We’re not exactly an infantry unit, bro.” Torres glances at her face for a moment, chuckling at the excitement before looking back at Jax “Well, you will be, because make no mistake, gentlemen we're at war.”

She watches Torres walk off, speaking in hushed tones into his phone. She looks over at her old man, reaching over to rub his arm, he seemed alot more ground then he had been during the Russian incident as she took to calling it. She smiles when he uses her arm to yank her into his side, she nods towards the bar, following the pack of brothers inside she sees Clay stay behind with Marcus and his second, she curls her lip as Pedro comes around the corner. She climbs up onto a Box letting Juan leans back against her, she lays her arms over his shoulders, pressing kisses to his tattooed scalp as the guys mill around. She sees Bobby off to the side, she gives him a smile when he nods his head towards her, she turns her head as Clay walks in, standing before Jax he fills them all in “Alvarez is gonna bait the hook, let Pedro know the guns will be here at 8.” gives her a few hours to get shit done, maybe go ahead and move the boxes to the new house since Tacoma is coming down. She laced her fingers with Juan's as Jax replies “I'm gonna put the prospects on the warehouse, pull Tacoma into this.” Clay nods, looking at everyone he sighs once he looks down to the ground “I'm gonna cancel the fund-raiser.”

She scuffs “Don't be stupid Bossman. It's good you be there. Puts us somewhere else if this get loud and butt ugly” he chuckles and nods in her direction before looking at Bobby, she can't help but tense, making Juan being their laced fingers to his mouth, kissing her ring finger to calm her as Clay speaks, his voice tired “I know every thought that's going through your head right now. But we gotta roll as one into this. Otherwise, we're all dead.” he was right. They weren't always in sync with opinions as of late but when they worked together. They were a well-oiled machine, god help anyone in this clubs way on those days. Bobby nods, she knew he hasn't been expecting that, but a part of her was thankful if only for today the in-house fighting was over. “Yeah, I know.” Clay grins a little, a ghost of the man she met her first day so many months ago “You'll get your leadership vote.” Bobby's quiet chuckle is a balm on her nerves as he replies “Let's hope there's someone left standing to lead.” Clay nods before putting on his glasses and walking out. Juan pulls away enough for her to climb down, she and him Follow behind Chibs, Bobby, and her father as they go.

Her dad turns to her “I want you two back in an hour or two ok. And Joy bring the AK’s from the clubhouse when you go.” She nods “Juan and I are gonna need the Van to take some Boxes to the new house. So can you follow us in it?” he dad nods and takes off, Juan helping him put his bike in the back. They didn't have long, she just hoped at the end of the day they were all standing.

Four Hour Time Jump

The wear house was Packed, the hot air was making her sweat. Or it could be that coupled with the fact that she was in her kavalar vest. She was helping load guns, Juan was talking with Chibs and her father was right next to her making sure the sons vests were tight and not going anywhere. She handed her father an AK, her eyes roaming to Pedro. Asshole was beaten and gagged, another Mayan holding his bound hands behind his back as every once in a while he would squirm. She stands and walks over to Juan, pressing herself up against his side she rests her temple on his chest, giving Chibs and wide but Tired grin when he rubs her arm “You gonna be ok Lass?” she nods “We just have a few things to unpack at the new house once we get home. And all I wanna do is shower and sleep.” He chuckles “I need to check your arm before then so I'll follow you both home and help out how I can.” she moves from Juan's side and hugs the Scott around the waist “Don't tell Tig, but your my favorite.” both men chuckle but are hushed when Opies quiet but deep voice fills the room “We have two vehicles.”

Grabbing both her Glocks from under the back of her shirt she makes sure they are loaded. She crowds in with the others, standing at her father's back and Juan at hers. She hears Torres say to wait for his signal, this was her element. She steps around her dad to hear Jax “One of them is leaving.” why the fuck would one of them leave? This didn't smell right. She was going to say something but a loud whistle is heard and Jax pushes open the door, shooting out the two headlight currently blinding them her and her father push forward shoulder to shoulder. Her two guns aimed and ready for just about anything, but no one was there. The lights from the guns showed no one in the driver or side seat, she let's Juan walk past her and walks with her back at his as she looks around and still nothing. She, Juan and her father follow Jax around the back of the large truck with the others. Looking at her father she shakes her head “I don't like this. Where'd they go?”

Torres walks up next to them, shaking his head, a look of confusion and frustration on his face “No one on the perimeter.” She looks at the truck, “What the hell is this? Trojan tortilla?” she moves a step forward and Chibs yanks her back roughly by the collar “I don't fucking think so lass. That's gotta be rigged. This thing will blow us all to hell.”

She nods, he was right. She felt stupid for not thinking about it, she moved to stand between her father and Juan. “ Where's Pedro?” she smirks as one of the Mayans drags a struggling Pedro to the back of the truck, all guns aimed at him Jax tells him to open it when he doesn't right away Joy practically growls at him “Open the fucking truck before I shoot you in the dick asshole.” he moves to open it and she moves back, yanking her dad and Juan back by their cuts as they kept their guns and eyes on the rat Mayan.

As the door slides up she curses a blue streak. The missing bodies to the heads they got earlier lay before them, she kicks the dirt up. She hated that Armando was one of them, regardless of charter he was a son, a brother in arms and he was used as a message in a war they didn't know they had entered into. Juan wraps his arms around her waist from behind, his eyes never leaving the truck. “How the hell did they know that we were waiting for them?” she looks over at Op, he had a fucking point. She was growing tired of being one or fuck seven steps if she was honest behind these Lobo psychopaths. Marcus moves up next to Jax, his face drawn and troubled as he looked at the headless bodies in the truck “Pedro never left our sight.” Jax nods, his eyes never leaving Torres as he walks up to the man “Yeah. Looks like the competition's one step ahead.” the tension between Torres and Jax was so thick, she felt suffocated by it. She saw Jax and Bobby’s silent Conversation when Torres sticks a knife in Pedro, he wouldn't be saying anything to anyone now, as she watched his blood seep into the dirt one thought kept echoing off the walls of her skull, over and over again. Pedro hasn't left Marcus sight since he found out he was a rat. So how would these assholes know they had an ambush waiting if Pedro didn't tell them. She gets to work on helping the guys to unload the bodies.

She kept her thoughts to herself, this whole day had made her uneasy, off balance in her little bubble. She wanted to go home, but they had work to do. She stood next to her father, watching the men unload the bodies into clear tarps. Clay had shown up ten minutes ago and he was just as uneasy and frustrated as they all were. He pats her on the shoulder as he passes, walking up next to Jax she strains to hear him “Send Samtaz the rest of Armando.” keeping her eyes focused on the corpse being unloaded so she doesn't appear to be eavesdropping. Jax sighs heavily before replying “Luis is sending more guys.Be here tomorrow. Gonna keep Tacoma at the warehouse.” at least Torres would be around. The man made her feel uneasy but at least he was on their side and not against them. Clay walks off with a grumbled curse and she is brought back into focus by Juan as he walks up behind her, wrapping one of his strong arms around her waist, leaning back into him she closes her eyes. “You think your gonna make it home ok?” She couldn't help but smile at how he said home. It was their home, a place the club, this mulling shit and the cartels war didn't exist. She nods and reaches her hand up and back, her fingers brushing over his Mohawk, liking how it felt like crushed velvet on her fingers. “I'll be fine. But I'm so sleeping in tomorrow. I don't care. We both are.”

His answering chuckle makes her smirk “Yes dear.” She pops the side of his head “Don't you yes dear me. We aren't married yet, Ortiz.” She sighs and moves from his arms, smacking Chibs on his shoulder. “Let's get out of here. I'm practically sleepwalking.” he nods and runs over to Jax for them, letting them go ahead and head to the house. By the time Chibs showed up she had already had a quick shower and had a pot of chili going when he comes through the door. Sonny was at the Scottish man's feet, trying to climb his pants leg as he calls out for her and Juice “Juan is showering. Want some Chilli?” he rounds the corner, Sonny stumbling in after him. She pushes a bowl of chili across the kitchen island to him as he sits, she goes about organizing the cans as Chibs practically inhales his food. “Jesus lass. I never get tired of your cooking…..don't tell Gemma.” She giggles and looks over the cans, making sure everything was in its place before closing it. She pokes a begging sonny with her big toe “No sir. We don't have beggars in this house. Outta my kitchen.” She tries not to smile when he just looks up at her. A small pitiful whine coming from him, she uses the side of her foot to slide him across the floor and out of the kitchen much to the chuckling Scott's amusement.

Looking up she sees Juan heading down the hallway towards her, and for a moment her breath catches. She wasn't one to admit being a romantic fool, but watching him, comfortable in his sweats and bare feet and chest. Her name on his chest and a smile only for her. And being in their own home was just icing on the cake, she starts when Juan wraps her waist. She smiles and tilts her head to the side as he presses small, warm kisses to her skin. “Hey now. Chibs is here so no funny stuff.” he groans and rests his forehead on her shoulder. She giggles and brings her hand up to rub his side. “Plus we have boxes to unpack. I don't want this to stretch out for days Juan.” he nods and moves to pull away from her and she smirks at him “Plus. If we don't have to unpack on both our day off coming up…...we can do other things.” She yells as he tosses her over his shoulder and heads into the kitchen calling out to Chibs as he goes “Chibs let's do this so I can get her to bed”

Next Morning

Juice POV

Why did God let alarms be created…..was it to personally anger him? Or to make sure he didn't sleep all day. Personally, if you ask him it was a little of both. Sure it was ten am but it was still before noon and that was early to anyone. He rubs his face into his pillow before turning to see Joy's side of the bed empty. He sits up and rubs his eyes, inhaling deeply he smells food from the kitchen and his stomach growls, standing he stretches and makes his way to the kitchen. Seeing his beautiful girl at the stove, her panty clad ass swaying back and forth to the song playing from the iPod dock on the counter. Making his way over he wraps his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her bed tangled curls as they swayed while she chopped what looked to be bell peppers. “What's Cookin good lookin?” he smirks when he feels her body shake with suppressed giggles. “You're so fucking cheesy. I'm cooking breakfast fajitas. Eggs, diced potatoes, chicken, bell peppers, the cheese you so graciously brought with you and other stuff on the side if you want more.” He groans and presses a kiss to her cheek. “You are a chef and an angel baby. How long have you been up?” she holds up a finger, telling him to hold on a second and he complies, grabbing two plates he goes ahead and gets their Tortillas ready, he knew Joy wasn't a fan of onions so he kept most for himself. Going heavy on the mushrooms and cheese for her, looking over the plates he nods to him and sees joy walking over to him with the mix of chicken, eggs and bell peppers. Seeing her plate already made she smiles up at him and presses a kiss to his arm. “To answer your questions I have been up for an hour. Nothing amazing woke me up. Just woke up.”

He shrugs and piles food onto his plate, they talk mostly about what happened last night. Security measures they wanted to take with the house, cameras, and alarms. By noon and Halfway through washing the dishes Joy goes to get dressed, Gemma apparently made brunch and he had no idea how he was going to stuff himself full of more food, but you don't turn down Gemma food. Yeah just don't. He grins as she walks out, the shirt under her cut a faded pink and he can't help but chuckle, he finally got her to admit to the fact that she wore bright shit under her cut on purpose, something about not wanting to lose the feminine side of herself to the rough work they did. Apparently, he had been staring longer then he thought because she opens her cut, letting him see Brooklyn, New York in bold letters on the fabric of her shirt. “Do I get brownie points for representing my man's home state?” he smirks and kisses the top of her head “Points for New York. Yes. But two point deduction for it being Brooklyn. Need to find you a Queens shirt.” he smirks and gives her a parting tap on her pretty round ass, and ducks out of her reach when she swipes at him in retaliation. Once he got dressed it didn't take them long to get to Gemma and Clay’s, seeing five other bikes parked out front he grins. Looks like it's family time, Joy quickly leaves him to his own devices once she sees her father at the table, he grabs the chair across from Hap and next to Op. Saying his hellos to the others he stacks a few baked goods on his plate and grabs a cup of OJ. It was nice to see the others laughing and talking for a change but sadly, all things must come to an end. “You talk to your dad today?” He looks at Op, seeing him shake his head he looks over at Joy. He knew Joy had been texting Piney all morning. Trying to meet up to talk about the letters and what to do with them. He looks up the table when Jax calls to him “I want you and Joy at the garage later. Nothing hectic, just sweeping the place and checking hard drives since the cops are leaving.” he nods and takes a sip of his OJ, giving Gemma a small grin of thanks as he takes his finished plate and fills his cup before leaving them to their meeting, he stands and moves to sit next to Joy, placing her between her father and himself. He feels her fingers lace with his as Jax fills them in on the meeting with Torres. Apparently, all signs point to the Niners working with Lobo and it pissed him off, he still wasn't over Joy being hit. It was a flesh wound sure but someone made his girl bleed. He wasn't taking that shit lightly. “You think Laroy's stepping on us? Hooked up with Lobo?” he looks from Op to Jax and sighs as he nods “It all points that way.” he leans forward, resting the elbow of his other arm on the table to see past Hap and Bobby and Hap says “So, what happens now?” Bobby's scuff makes him and Joy tense. He brings their laced fingers to his mouth, kissing her hand to calm her nerves, never taking his eyes off Bobby “What happens when we find out Lobos are working with the Salvadorans or the Armenians? What, we gonna take on everybody?” the man had a point, they can't fight everyone without losing multiple people in the process, but right now he knew Bobby was beating a dead horse. This was at their door now, they could fight about the wolf or fight against the wolf at their door. And since he finally had something worthwhile he was more than willing to fight for it. Clay give Bobby a very tired, very fed up look “This ain't us leading the charge. It's Romeo and Luis. It's their fight.” most of the table nods, surprisingly him and Joy included “Look, if the Niners are working with the Lobo we'll get them to arrange a meet. Galindo can take it from there. Send this beef back to the border.”

He sees joy sigh as Bobby once again tosses nothing but facts, but the fact that are helping solve the problem before them. “Yeah, because all our plans with these guys have worked out just perfectly.” he will admit to flinching slightly, along with a few others as Jax’s voice cuts through the air, Loud and filled with authority “Enough! We voted it in. We play it out. You can't get behind that, turn in your goddamn patch.” 

Joy POV

She hates this. The tension, the disconnect within this club. And as much as she hated to side with Jax he was right. This back and forth shit isn't helping the problem now, it was making them a rusty broken piece of junk and not the well-oiled machine she knew they were. As Clay goes into the kitchen She kisses her father on the cheek and reaches over to pat Bobby on the shoulder. “Me and Juan are gonna head out, need to do the data stuff. Hoping for an early day.” She smirks and tilts her head to the door, seeing Clay come back he waves them off, having heard where they were going. The ride to the shop was nice, she wished they had time to blow off work and just take a drive up to that creek, would be the perfect day for a date. Not today, but soon. She would bring it up to Juan, once they hit the lot they give each other parting kisses and branch off, the best thing about them both being tech geniuses was they didn't need the other to help. Divide and conquer, she is done with her half in no time, following Juan out of the garage as he carries a box of hard drives as Roosevelt drives up. She feels her good mood instantly crash to the floor, she realized she had to play as if Juan didn't know she and Roosevelt had met up, thankful Juan grabs her arm and keeps her walking towards the clubhouse with him “Your guys already left. Crime scene is down.” they are both forced to stop when he stands before them “Oh, it was just a follow up” She watches Roosevelt remove his glasses and once he does he drops the grinning face. “Ms.Lawman I need you speak to your fiancé alone. But I need to speak to you as well so don't go far.” for a moment she was quiet then she made a choice. “Juan knows I meet up with you. I don't keep things from him so drop the act.” both men face her, Juan with narrowed eyes and Roosevelt with surprise. She rolls her eyes at Juan and faces Teddy full-on “Now what does Potter have you up too?” Roosevelt sighs and says “We have a problem. Potter wasn't spoked by your annoyance disk. Found it almost like another chest Move. That man is unstable Joy. He told me to give Juan these tapped burners. I'm stuck between a rock and hard place here” She sighs, she figured something like this might happen, she had already talked possible plans and backup plans with Juan and Jax while in that God forsaken barn the other day but nothing solid enough.

She looks at Juan for a moment “I think we might have to do something out of the box. Do you trust me and my choices?” Juan chuckles “I'm going to marry you in a few days time I would hope so.” She rolls her eyes and smacks him in the side before turning to Roosevelt “I need you to tell Potter that Juan refused, you think he is unstable and you saw bruises on his neck. Possible from trying to kill himself from turning rat and out of good old-fashioned fear” Roosevelt was looking at her like she was insane, Juan wasn't that far off either. This wasn't one of the plans they had come up with but right now she was scrambling for something, fucking anything to shake this asshole. “Fine. But get him bruised just in case Potter isn't having it. I'll be in touch” and with that Roosevelt vanishes leaving her and Juan alone, she looks up at him to see him just staring at her “Don't look at me like that Juan. We had a problem I handle it.” she took the box of hard drives from him and heads for the clubhouse. She gets to work on one of them, she is about to pick up another one when Juan sits down across the table from her. She gets to work on it and sighs when Juan gently, but firmly takes the hard drive from her, pushing it off to the side he waits for her to look at him.

Juice POV

He didn't understand why he was angry. He knew it wasn't aimed at her, she was right they had a problem and she did handle it but nothing that came out of her mouth had ever been told to him or Jax in that barn. “Only reason I'm remotely pissed. Is because that shit you came up with was not only dangerous but something you didn't discuss with me or anyone Joy. You can't just play chess with us, baby. We need to know your plans before you set things into motion like that.” he sees her stone mask crack a little, his girl was a force of nature but no one knew her like he did. With a sigh he stands, making his way around the table he lifts himself onto it, grabbing her hand he makes her stand between his thighs, holding her face in his hands. “I know all you want to do is keep me and this club safe Joy but you can't keep shit from me and expect me just to go along like a well-trained dog.” She opened her mouth but he puts his hands over it, smirking when she glares at him but makes no move to remove the hand from her mouth. “Don't even try to argue. Your not manipulative or treat me like a dog Joy. I'm saying you have set plans and you worry if people know them it gives them time and chances to fuck it up. Right?”

He sees the humor in her eyes as she rolls them at him, he removes his hand and she leans forward, pressing her lips against his. “I love your brilliant mind Joy. But you have to let people in. Hell if not people then at the very least me and your dad.” wrapping his arms around her he slides his hands into her back pockets, yanking her closer until she is leaning into his chest. He kisses her temple, keeping his voice low he continues “I don't trust Clay right now either. And sadly Clay had Jax in some kinda deal or bind because we both know Jax wouldn't have pushed for the Drugs if he had a choice. So talk to me and your dad baby, let us in.” He feels the tension ease from her frame, her face nuzzling into the skin of his neck. “I promise Juan.” he grins and kisses the side of her head before reluctantly pulling himself from her. Looking down at the few hard drives left he sighs “I got these, go get your laptop and see what Potter Is planning…..Oh Fuck I sound like Lord Voldemort.” He watches Joy cackle as she snatches her computer bag from behind the bar. “I made the Potter connection a day after hearing his name. Does that make us Death Eaters?” he smirks as she takes a seat next to where he is still sitting on top of the table. “I don't know about death but I'll admit to being a Joy Eater.” he makes sure she is looking his way when he flicks his tongue at her, causing her mad laughter to echo off the clubhouse walls. He knew his laugh was a little odd but her laugh was equal parts mad woman and hyena but she was his so he admitted to finding it fucking adorable.

He is hopping off the table and moves to go to his side when Joy yanks him back by the waist of his pants, his grunts and tumbles into the chair next to her almost tipping it over, he turns to yell at her but sees what's on the screen and scrambles to snatch the headphone she had in her hand “Did you give Juice the tapped burners?” he watches Eli close the door, his face pinched and severe as he looks over at Potter who hasn't once looked up as Eli talks to him. “He's calling our bluff. Told me to rat him out. He's done.” He watches Potters reaction and as he had come to expect, there wasn't one, he wondered if the Federal Government tested for Psychopaths because he honestly didn't think all Potters lights were screwed into the motherboard right. “I doubt that's true. He's testing us.” No actually his soon to be wife was testing you but who cares. Fucker wasn't ready for it, but he had no sympathy. Asshole didn't care if he had been ready. His attention moves to Eli and for a moment he sees how good an actor Eli is. He actually looks disturbed as he says “No. He's not. He tried to hang himself. Bruises all over his neck.” he honestly chuckles when all Potter says is “That's unfortunate.” He rubs Joys tense back, he didn't find any of this funny honestly but he had to laugh, it was either that or panic, he didn't have time for that. “He's unstable Potter. He doesn't care if they kill him. He won't be much use for us.”

Potter seems stuck for a moment, then he looks to the man at the computer, which if he was honest was shit next to Joy’s but that's neither here nor there he sees Joy turn up the volume and winches a bit but he is glad once he hears why “Let him hear the tape. This was recorded at Stockton's infirmary visitation two days ago. Robert Munson and Otto Delaney.” fuck fuck fuck fuckkkkk. What have you done now Elvis. He strains to hear and his head drops to the table as the recording plays

“You find him?”

“Yeah. Georgie Caruso. - He's the one who killed her.”

“You finish it?”

“Yep. We took him out.”

He feels Joy's hand on his neck, her nails scratching lightly, goosebumps break out along his arms and down his back. It calms him, he doesn't lift his head from the table but he listens “Get Munson for murder.” another voice he doesn't know, must be shitty computer guy speak, he didn't like the smug tone of his voice “Not exactly. This is Georgie Caruso, porn king. These were taken yesterday.” they all knew Georgie was alive, but they didn't know Bobby lied, at least he didn't know. He finally lifts his head and sees Roosevelt looking at Pictures, must be of Georgie. “So why would Munson lie?” and honestly he wanted to know the same, he didn't even get why it had been Bobby to do it. Why not Clay or Jax? They were standing Pres and VP, logically it made more sense. His and Joys jaws drop when Potter drops a bomb on them “Guilt. He was bedding down Otto's now dead wife. Trying to soothe Otto's pain by convincing him Caruso killed her and that the club finished him off.” He sees Joy's fist balls up on the table out of the corner of his eye, he was pissed too. He thought back and realized it had been so obvious and if Elvis was with Luann the semen found on her must have been his, he was the last to see her then. More fucking secrets this club didn't fucking need. He turns his attention to Eli “So turn Otto against Munson.” he was right, it was the most logical thing to do, he reaches over and grabs Joys had as Potter speaks. “Otto Delaney has endured more pain and suffering for his organization than any other felon I've ever known. I think this betrayal pushes him over the line.”

Eli nods, taking it all in just like him and Joy. He could almost hear the gears moving in Joy mind, his girl was war genuine. And Potter was the target “Even if you tie down your past connection, you'll still need the present.” for a moment he thought Potter would grin, he didn't know the man's face could actually move like that “ We'll have enough to prosecute with what we have. I just need more specifics from Juice.” to bad he wasn't getting shit. Eli laughs, dry and honestly humorless “Well, I doubt that you'll get anything. I told you he is unstable.” Potter nods and looks off to the side “Perhaps. Let's just see where this magical day takes us.” Joy closes the computer and stands to make her way to the bar, he waits a moment before following her. She is sitting on a stool, her back to him and her gaze off into the distance, the gears were turning, he wraps his arm around her shoulder. Letting her rest her chin on his forearm, they stayed quiet for a good few moments. Him pressing kisses to her hair, her pressing kisses to the ink on his forearm, until finally, she spoke. “If they take you into the war room then they will have to put you in holding. Meaning I will be sleeping alone tonight. It's only logical, don't let an enemy who knows too much go until a deal is made. So do what you need to do to come home to me and our club, you know we will back you no matter what.”

She was right, they would hold him and the thought of being away from her made him tighten his hold on her. But he could do this, this was what they had been working on, him being stronger in himself. He kisses the top of her head and releases his hold on her only walk around the bar, leaning on his elbows he makes their faces level. He sees the sadness in her pretty hazel eyes and he bumps the tip of her nose with his, trying not to grin when she bites her lip to stop herself from laughing. “It will be hard to sleep. I probably won't, I want you to try though. We have days until our wedding and we need to finalize everything. And I have an idea for a different place to have it before you get angry just hear me out. Let's do it at the reservation babe, please? I get doing it in the clubhouse but let's think about numbers and space and the fact that Lobo shot this place to hell.” he smirked at the glare she was giving him but it was half-hearted at best so he had a feeling he might win this one. His eyes cross a little when Joy pokes the middle of his forehead with her finger, as she stands he looks past her finger at his beautiful fiancé as she arches a brow “Fine. But you get to make the call for the land….since it was your idea after all….dear.” he smirks and snatches her finger from his forehand and kisses her fingers. “Deal. I'll call Opie now. See if he can hook me up with a number. And I know you need you go get your dress soon.” he kisses her forehead before heading outside, he needed to call Opie fast.

Joy POV

Damn her weakness for that handsome man. She knew he was right, so she wasn't all that mad, actually, she wasn't at all. Through this whole thing, the planning, food, and cake finding Juan had very little input on what he wanted. So for him to finally put his foot down on something, and it is as large as the location made her feel a lot better about making any other choices. Since he had left her to her own devices she had finished the last of the Hard drives and was putting them all back in the back to take to the shop. Lifting them from the table she heads outside, arching a brow when she sees Juan standing next to the door of the shop, and it looks like he is eavesdropping. She walks around the long way so no one who was inside would see her coming from the open window next to where Juan was standing, Juan had already seen her heading his way so he wasn't startled when she came up behind him. Putting the hard drive box gently on the ground she listens closely, realizing it was Gemma and Tara, Gemma was smart enough to close the door, but it seemed she forgot the open fucking window. All the better, she grabs her recorder she now refused to put down and hit record “You want out of here?” she almost snorted, Gemma knew Tara wanted out, hell the whole fucking club knew Tara wanted out, and these last few weeks didn't help the case any. She hears Taras humorless chuckle “Don't you? Look at the last three weeks, Gemma. We are all in danger. How could you want your grandchildren to be raised in this chaos?” she had a point, she loved Able and Thomas. No child should anywhere near this kinda shit, dismembered heads in duffle bags, bodies following them hours later than the clubhouse and mulling. No, she didn't blame Tara for being a good parent and wanting her kids far the fuck away from that shit, she wanted to be far away from it and she was a son. “Then why didn't you let Jax read those letters?” the silence that follows is thick and deafening, the wind on the lot and the swing set chains rattling is the only thing she could hear “You were right. Things John wrote about would be very painful for Jax to read. The truth about Clay…” she narrows her eyes, no. She didn't want to jump to conclusion so she kept her thoughts clear and listening closely “You're afraid Jax would kill him.”

Clay deserves his patch pulled and to be dethroned. But should was asking her, her previous thoughts come to fruition as Tara replies “Yeah. Finding out how John really felt at the end it would break Jax's heart knowing how he'd been hating his father so deeply. The guilt would push him deeper into the club and I'd lose him.” she was right, but at the same time, Jax deserved a choice. And she planned to give it to him, if Tara wanted to back out fine she had her own fucking copies and this recording to prove Tara was the original owner of the letter. She didn't want to hurt Tara or Jax but Gemma and Tara need to stop planning chess master and let the man make his own fucking choices with all the evidence before him. Even if the choices were bad they would be his and his alone. She is shaken from her thoughts when Gemma speaks, her voice tired and weary “What about me? What would he feel about me if he read them?” it always comes back to you doesn't Gemma? The woman was vain, self-centered and in another world sometimes. But at the same time, Joy saw a lot of herself and of Tara in that woman. She had her faults but she was just trying to survive this life, just like they all were, but Joy would be damned if she let Jax not make his own choices. “He'd learn some hurtful truth. You being with Clay before John died.” Joy had already had a feeling about that, even before the letter when she had first joined and learned about John from Piney, she felt in her gut that Gemma hadn't been faithful. But she personally never expected to find out Gemma might not just know, but might have called the hit herself. “I made mistakes.” no shit sally…..She rolls her eyes at herself at Tara continues “ Did you know that Clay tried to kill J. T. ?”

She thinks the answer is a flat out yes, no way could Gemma not know. Would be like a dog with a fucking bone, no way Clay could have done this without her being a part of or at least knowing about it. “I know what everyone else does. John went out the way they should all go out on two wheels at high speed. I don't know if Clay killed J. T. All I know is he brought me back to life.” It's the curse of all of us who fall for a son. Even if it's for the second time, we love them so deeply. She kisses Juan's shoulder and pulls him around the side of the building and out of sight, turning off the recorder she realizes if they are caught Gemma or Tara will know they were listening. She quickly goes about making herself look a little…...ruffled, she hisses a Juan “Unzip your fly and look like we just got back from fucking Juan!” he caught on quickly and did as she asked. Just as Tara walks out of she starts to run around the corner laughing “Your out of you….” she shrieks as Juan catches her, lifting her over his shoulder and turns to Tara like he just saw her. “Hey, Tara. Jax isn't here yet.” Joy discreetly pats him on the small of his back “Hey Tara. Put me down hot stuff, blood is rushing to my head.”

He sets her on her feet and she sees Tara finally, the woman's eyes bouncing between them as she tries not to smile at how disheveled they look. “We I have to go. And um…..Juice your fly is undone.” Joy cackles as Juan turn around to zip his fly up. Joy locks eyes with Tara and winks. “Can't keep my hands off him.” Tara smile and gets into the car, as she pulls off around the corner they both heave a giant sigh. “That was close Joy.” She nods and wraps her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his chest she sighs “we have to tell Jax, Juan. Everyone deserves a choice.” she feels him nod “Your right. If I don't come back tonight like we think I won't. Do it. I trust you to do what needs to be done without me, baby.” She tilts her head back, accepting a soft, feather-light kiss from him. She knew he needed to head out soon, she had already texted her dad and he planned to stick the day out with her, she knew it might seem weak but she needed her dad right now. She was so fucking scared for Juan, but she knew he could this, he was fine before her and he will be fine again for the day. They both look up as bikes pull in, seeing the guys and her father in one piece is nice but doesn't settle the riot in her stomach.

She lets Juan lead her to the picnic table, he sits on the table, letting her set between his legs as her father, Jax and Clay walk up to them. Taking the kiss to her forehead from her father who snatches the seat next to her she looks up at her pres and VP, her face solemn and drawn. Jax kneels down and gives her a concerned look. “Talk. What's with the long face Sonshine.” she fills him in, the burners, Roosevelt, her plan, she leaves out hearing Tara and Gemma. That's for a little later since she still has the recording, she leans her head on Juan's inner thighs as he winds her curls around his fingers while she talks “I just need you get his neck buried up, I have some stuff from when I work in a haunted house event, movie-grade shit so it won't run or scrub off. We need to get to that before you leave baby. Shouldn't take more than ten minutes.” She leaves without a word, she kept some stuff here at the clubhouse. She didn't know why she left the kit there, maybe to fake some shit if need be like now but right now she was thankful. Coming back she sees Jax and Clay gone, Juan and her father speaking in low tones. She smiles and grabs her phone, snapping a quick picture she makes her way back over. “Alright shirt off, we need to get this done and not on your shirt.” for a moment Juan just grins at her, she can't help but return his smile “If you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask.” She couldn't help but laugh, she remembers that morning well. It felt like so long ago. Her laughter growing when her father smacks the back of Juan's head and grunts “Shut that shit up.” She giggles and watched Juan strip off his white shirt, pressing a kiss to his forehead she gets to work, chatting with her father as she works.

Hour time Jump

Juan had left thirty minutes ago, she had refused to leave the clubhouse and was Stationed on the couch her computer opened as she watched the war room, she wasn't moving until she knew if he wasn't coming home. She was jerked out of her daze when her father and Chibs sit on either side of her, she lays her head on her father's shoulder, she was glad he was here, she didn't know how she was going to handle tonight without him, she jerks her head up when she sees the War room open. she bites her lip when she sees Juan, the bruises on his neck looked good, but the sight of them made her uneasy. She leans forward, her elbows on her knees as she looks at his face, she wishes she could zoom in, but she can't take the chance of missing anything. She sees his eyes bouncing around the room, good Juan, take it all in, no one knew Juan had a photographic memory. Her old man was a walking library, anything he saw it was his, so what ever he saw here would be helpful once he got back to them. She feels her father and cribs hands on her shoulder but she sees Juan's mouth move but she could barely hear him on the audio, his face was draw and paling rapidly as he took all the photos on the wall on she refuses to blink and she is glad she didn't, in seconds Juan screams, a sound she had never heard him make echoing off the walls and hurting her headphoned ears as he tackles Roosevelt to the ground, she jerks as men moved to yank Juan off Eli. She wants to stop them, don't touch him don't fucking look at him, he gets ass few hits on Eli before he is yanked off, as the man holds him back he looks to the side, right where he knows the hidden cam is, she locks eyes with him before they yank him out of the room and away from her line of sight.

She lets her father lean her back, she doesn't even realize she is shaking until she feels his solid, still frame against her side. “I know little girl. I know.” she pulls the headphones from her ears and lets them falls into her lap. Pressing her face into her father's neck she releases a shaky sigh, she wouldn't cry, she promised Juan she would be ok and she had to keep that promise. She hears the laptop close and feels Chibs leave them alone, letting her father know he would inform the others about Juan. She was grateful, she didn't think she could handle much more right now, she needed to regroup, she needed to be in their house. She pulls herself from her father's arms and sighs “Juan and I finished the hard drives earlier do my day is done. I'm gonna head home. Stay with me dad? I don't wanna be alone tonight.” his only reply is a kiss to her forehead before he heads up to his dorm, she guessed to pack a bag, she heads for the door, walking out she runs into Jax, who pulls her into a hug, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I'm sorry sonshine. Chibs told me, me and Tara are heading to Oregon with the boys for this conference thing.” She arches a brow “You were just released Teller, can't go over state lines.” He grins “Good catch, well I'll be stopping at Red River. I wanted to know if you wanted to drive down with us, keep your mind off the clock ticking and drive back down with me.” she thought of a moment, a few hours alone with Jax would he good, she could tell him about the letter and they wouldn't be anywhere near Clay or Gemma so there would be time for him to gather his thoughts before being rash. “Sure. Am I bring the bike? Or do you want me to use my Impala?” Jax thinks for a moment “Impala, as much as I wanna ride, I don't want this to about the club. Just my old lady, boys and a family friend helping out.” She grins “I get it. I'll go without my cut as well.” She pats him on the shoulder and heads for her bike, yelling over her shoulder “Text me later with the info ok?” She waits by the bikes for her father, her mind drifting to Juan, she hoped he was ok, she sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that his return to her would be swift and painless.

 

Juice POV

He knew Joy was losing her fucking mind. If he knew his girl at all he knew she was at her computer the second he left. And if he had been there when he attacked Eli then she knew he wasn't coming home. They needed more info and if he had to do this to get it so be it, they can't hold him for long unless Eli presses charges and he knew he wouldn't hell…..Eli was the one who set up that little love tackle in the first place.

~Flashback~

~He had just pulled up, Eli was already waiting for him outside. He stands and goes to move past him, but is stopped “He is going to show you the war room…..you know what that means Juice.” he looks off to the side “I know. Me and Joy already talked. If she comes looking for me tell her what you can, and tell her what you're not meant to you later.” Eli nods “One more thing…..if something seems off or you get the info you need, hit me. They will put you in holding here and it will be over.” He smirks “Let me get this straight you allowing me…..to beat the shit out of you?” Eli chuckles and gives him a look over “Like your scrawny half black ass could try.” even he chuckles and follows the officer in, collecting himself just as he catches sight of Potter and his shit brow jacket.~

 

Eli had be right, he was currently in holding, his arms cuffed behind his back as Potter stood over him, spouting off plans like a villain from one of happy's cartoon shows “We've been on this RICO operation for almost two years. Started with the Russians, and it's ending with Sons of Anarchy. We're turning Otto Delaney. He'll give us past criminal activities. That coupled with the MC's ongoing relationship with the cartel will give us our historical pattern of organized crime. I have enough to shut down every charter from here to Belfast.” he looks off to the side, taking it all in. Joy had be right, Otto was turning rat. He understood his reasons but that shit needs handling and yesterday. Looking back at Potter he stares him down, unflinching and says “No. You don't. Or you wouldn't be standing here.”

He watches Potter as he takes a seat on the bench to his right, he turns and much as he can to face the man “I want the Real IRA.I can collect you and the Mexicans without issue but the clandestine Irish even with the help of Scotland Yard and Interpol will be impossible to hurt at home. They will slither back into their secret snake holes and the source of all my woes will still be at large.”

So all this shit, wasn't even about Galindo, it was about The Irish Kings and the IRA. This might be something they could use “I don't know where they are. Never met them.” Potter leans towards him and he scoots back, he didn't want this asshole any closer then need be and if he was honest being in the same room with the man was already highly fucking unnecessary….couldn't he talks to him through a window or something. “Ml-5 intelligence has confirmed the Irish Kings are planning a trip stateside. Most likely to accompany a shipment. But I know it's about a face-to-face with the cartel. Old-school protocol. You're going to find out when and where that handshake happens.” he gives the man a look if disbelief, who did he think he was? Tig? Chibs? He was the IT guy, not the Sergeant or some shit. He chuckles and tilts his head “That's above my pay grade.” Potter stands and moves towards him, fuck this being cuffed to a bench shit for a joke he didn't want this dude any closer “Well, then, I suggest you apply yourself. If you give me the information on the cartel-Irish sit-down I will extract the Sons from the RICO equation.”

That gave him pause, he honestly doubted he would drop the sons completely. But he looks up at the man “You're gonna just let us walk?” Potter sighs and takes a seat right next to him. Damn these cuffs. He waits as Potter looks off to the side his eyes moving as if seeing something Juan couldn't “No. But I won't use federal law to shut down your entire organization.” What happens to my club?” he needs to know at least before he heads back to the club. “Some members of Samcro will have to pay for their involvement but the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club will survive. Maybe saving the reaper will be just the karmic balm your psychic neck wound needs.” that was a cheap shot mentioning his neck, good thing it wasn't real, he tilts his head and sighs “Tell me what I need to do…..”

Joy POV

She was on the couch, watching Ghostbusters two with her father, a plate of taking out in her lap as she giggles at her father's laughter. The man had the loudest and deepest laugh and it warmed her to her bones. She finishes her mustard chicken and closes the container, grabbing her dad's empty plate she heads for the kitchen to dump the trash, snatching a beer for him and a water for herself from the fridge. She had already had three glasses of whiskey, she didn't want to drink anymore tonight, she could feel Juan's absence greatly. He wasn't laid out on the couch, sonny resting on his bare stomach as they both watched whatever animal planet thing her old man and found to entertain him for the night. She didn't realize how used to his aura she had gotten, she didn't consider herself a very outgoing woman but because of Juan's influence she was a different woman and it took him not being around for her to realize he wasn't the only person in their relationship who was changing for the better, he had crawled into the shell she had hidden herself away in, and from the inside helped her chip it away. She was a better woman for loving Juan and being loved by him. she jerks from her musing when the sound of chair legs scraping on the wood floor as her father sits at the kitchen island and giving her a concerned look.

“You ok little girl?” she turns and leans on the island across from her father. “I miss him, it's like my heart is beating slower, my senses are dulled. I don't know how I feel honestly.” Her dad sighs, heaving himself up from his stool he walks around the island to wrap her up in his ink-covered arms. She leans into her father as he kisses the side of her head. “I know the feeling. But luckily your pain is only for tonight. Tomorrow Juice will hopefully be released and home.” she nods and pulls herself from her father's arms with a tired smile, lifting on her toes she kisses his cheek and yawns “I'm going to bed, if you get hungry at night there should be some leftover chicken from fajitas I made and the Tortillas are in the cabinet by the fridge.” Her dad grins and shoved her towards the hallway to her bedroom “Go. I'll be fine. Love you, little girl.” She smiles and stumbled down the hall, she closes the door once sonny came in behind her, she went about her nighttime routine in a daze, finally falling into moments later. She rolled onto Juan's side of the bed, pressing her face into the pillow she inhales the scent of him and she sighs. “Good night Juan.” She whispers into the darkness of the room, as she finally falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad I know but it won't be for long. See you soon.


	11. Of Kidnappings, wounds and......Wendy?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy Birthday Juan. I hope you liked my idea.” his smirk was her only answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again folks. So my friend's wedding is next month so I'm going to need to post every two weeks. I'm sorry but I'm maid of honor so I gotta help her out lol. But I promise I'm not leaving this story I already have to season 7 planned out. sexy time ahead guys.
> 
> P.d I own nothing but Joy Elizabeth Lowman.
> 
> Now with that said here is chapter 11.

Joy POV

Sleep had been fleeting, tossing and turning most of the night she got only five solid hours of rest. But she had worked with less so she wasn't worried, pulling up to Jax and Taras she double checked her ankle holster, making sure the gun was concealed under the flare of her bootleg jeans, she wore a plain black shirt with the words “You know what your problem is? You're stupid.”. After seeing the movie Ten Inch Hero years before she had promised herself to own every shirt Priestly had worn. And now she did, took a while but Juan had found this a while back while out doing something for the club. She wore it to feel close to him until he got home, even sprayed his body spray on it. With a tired sigh, she heaves herself from her Impala and shuts the door, looking in the backseat she saw her laptop case with the letters and voice recording of Tara and Gemma from yesterday. She hated the fact that she planned to do this but she was tired of all the secrets, the multiple puppet masters pulling strings and all the lies that never seemed to end the deep she dug the darker the secret.

She is yanked from her daze when the front door opens and she sees a streak of blonde hair barreling towards her, grinning she leans down and snatches Abel from the ground and up onto her hip, accepting his kiss to her cheek and pressing one to his sweet smelling hair. “Hello, conejito. How are you?” he just smiles and lays his head on her shoulder. She nuzzles her nose into his hair and walks over to Jax, where he stands at the front door watching them with a grin, but stops midway when Gemma pulls up. She lets Abel down to let him run to his Grandmother, she feels a heavy arm on her shoulders and wraps an arm around Jax's waist t give him a hug, feeling his greeting kiss to her wind tangle curls “You ok sonshine? Anything on Juicy?” she shakes her head and lets him pull her into a full hug before pulling her inside as Gemma walks up with Abel. Seeing Tara Come down the hall she smiles and kisses her cheek and little Tommy's forehead, chuckling a the look of surprise “Guess Jax forgot to tell you I'd be going. Don't worry. I'm taking my car and driving him back here is all.” Tara smiles “Thank you, I'm glad you will be with him to watch his back.” she smirks at the taller woman “Always.”

She follows Jax and Gemma into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge she smiles when Able walks over to her and leans his back against her legs, he tended to do this a lot when she was around, boy was already drawn to the women in his life like a magnet. He knew who were the real bosses, smart dude. She combs a hand through his soft blonde hair as she watches Jax and Tara talk to Gemma. “What are you doing here Ma?” she almost chokes on her water at the look Gemma gives Jax “Well, you're taking my grandkids on a one-way trip to Oregon. You think I'm not gonna say goodbye?” she and Jax had already talked this morning over the phone, he told her about leaving the club and honestly, she was happy for him. Her dad did right by her, Keeping her almost all the way out of the club, but she had forced her way in. Not wanting to do anything else. These little boys had a chance, so if Jax wanted to try with them she saw no issue and wished him all the luck in the world. Tara rolls her eyes behind Gemma back as she bounces Thomas on her hip “It's just four or five days.”

She watches Gemma look around, and glance her way before turning to Jax “Where's Elyda?” Jax sees Able is clinging to her and chuckles, taking his finished plate to the sink along with his cup before replying to Gemma “I'm gonna take up Tara and the boys. Turn it into a little family vacation.” Gemma pours herself a cup of coffee and scuffs “Out of state? You're on release Jackson.” Joy had trouble hiding her smirk as Tara cuts Gemma off “No, we're staying in-state. The conference is a few hours over the border.” Jax looks into the fridge snatching himself a bottle of water, looking over at her he shakes it. Silently asking if she wants one. She held up the one in her hand with a wink, he chuckles and turns to Gemma “And I'll have Rogue River keep an eye on them up in Oregon.” Gemma leans back against the counter, steaming mug in hand “Does Clay know?” that gives Joy pause, why the fuck should Clay have any say or knowledge of Jax’s personal life? Jax just grins and tilts his head at his nosy mother “He will after you tell him. We got stuff with the Irish. I'll be back day after tomorrow, that's why Joy is here. She is driving up with us and driving me back down in the Impala out front which is hers.” She locks eyes with Gemma and gives her a nod. Which the older woman returned before staring down Jax again “What about the Mexicans?” Joy glances at Jax, who looks at his mother and Her, his brow heavy over his eyes “Nothing for us to do. It's an internal beef. We've been told to stay out of it.” Gemma nods and Tara walks over with Tommy waving the small baby in front of her “Say goodbye to Grandma.” Joy chuckles and leans down and pushes Able gently towards his grandmother to say goodbye. Following Jax she grabs one of the Suitcases near the door and helps him load up, it doesn't take long for them to be on the road and speeding down the 99. Since she was alone she had hooked up her iPod to the dock Juan had installed, her music blasting from the speakers.

Thirty minutes later

She leans against the side of her car, watching Tara pull Able from the car so he could have a bathroom break, and they could fill up to the top. She had already filled up before driving to their house so she was good until later. Looking through her phone she sees a text from the burner she gave to Roosevelt *Juice was taken from San Juan holding by ATF last night while I was off shift. Might hold him until this RICO shit is over. But I'll keep you posted. I'm sorry.* She wants to scream, throw things, track down her man and bring him home. But she can’t, so she does all she can. She replies to the message from her own burner *Thank you. Keep me posted.* she tosses the burner into the car, hearing it hit the leather seat she heaves a shaky sigh and pushes off the car, she sees Jax talking to a cop and instantly she is on alert, until she gets close enough to hear Jax say as he looks at the cops Bike “How fast is that 1150?” and almost snorts, leave it to Jax fucking Teller to talk to a cop about his damn bike.

Sliding up next to the car, watching the cop and Jax over the hood as the Cop replies “Fast enough. You ride?” Jax grins and nods “Yeah. You miss the defender?” the cop looks over Tara car, finally noticing her he grins “I miss the power, beamer’s more comfort. I got a shitty back.” the cop moves past Jax to Shake her hand as Jax replies “Maybe it's time to trade it in for a cage huh?” the smirks as the cop looks over his shoulder at Jax “When I'm dead.” causing her and Jax to reply in harmony “Amen to that.” looking at each other they howl in laughter as Tara walks over with Able as the cop bids them good day. Before looking between her and Jax, her eyes narrowed as her eyes bounce between their almost matching smirks “I don't want to know. Let's go.” Jax looks down at her and she finally giggles, making him shove her towards the Impala. It was a good idea for her to come, she was laughing and not letting her sadness swallow her, getting into the Impala she waits for Jax to pull up next to her, Tara rolling down the window for them to talk “We are gonna stop for lunch at the Park outside of Walnut Grove. I'm sure there is enough for every, Tara usually overpacks.” she smirks at the hiss Jax gives in pain, and from the grin on Tara's face, she was sure she hit him pretty hard. “Lead the way.”

It wasn't twenty minutes later that she was laid out on the grass, a few feet away from Tara, Jax, Able and Thomas. She was letting them have their family time, she was currently looking through her regular phone and some of the dresses she was thinking of wearing for the wedding, and the clothes she was changing into after, she didn't want to be wearing her dress all night and get it dirty on the reservation. Her dress was going to be longer then Lyla's had been so she decided to have a reception outfit to change into, just as she was deciding between two outfits Abel walks over with something in his hand, sitting up she smiles, looking over as Tara and Jax start laughing. She opens her arms for Abel and lets him sit on her lap he holds up a small necklace, made of red yarn. “This for me conejito?” he nods and she leans her head down, letting him out it around her neck, lifting her hair through it she smiles at the quiet child on her lap. “Thank you handsome.” She giggles when he wraps his arms around her neck, she rubs his back. As Tara walks over, she sits down next to them and smiles “I see now where my son ran off too. Replacing me little guy?” Able quickly pulls himself from her to practically throw himself into his mother's arms. Making both women laugh as Tara almost falls onto her back from the force.

Watching Tara stand she sighs and heaves herself from the ground, following her to the car she passes Jax with a grin, watching him head for the trash can a little ways off to dump their trash. Making faces at Able as Tara straps him into his car seat, she grins at his laughter. But the quiet moment is broken as her and Tara are snatched up by the waist, and dragged into a gray van, she can hear Tara screaming, her eyes move to her and for a solid moment the world slows down. The fear in Taras' face, the men holding her, their faces covered, she snaps into action.The van is moving so she quickly knocks her head back she hears the crack bone breaking, shaking off the screaming man behind her she feels the van swing in what feels like a u-turn she uses the momentum to lunge forward and tackle the man holding Tara. Giving Tara enough time to get free she looks back and her and yells “Tuck and roll!” before using her own foot to shove Tara through the open door of the van, leaving her alone with the three men. She quickly scrambles for the door herself, howling in agony as a sharp pain explodes through the left side of her waist, the van comes to a halt as they realize one of their hostages has escaped. She quickly rolls out onto the grass, grabbing her gun from her ankle holster she aims it at the van as Jax runs up, yelling her name. The van door closes and they take off as Jax reaches her, she looks up at him from the ground, seeing only him she starts to panic, looking around she tries to sit up but hisses at the shock of pain in her side, she feels hands on her face and on reflex tries to strike, Jax grabs her hands, she locks eyes with him and through pain filled gasps of air she asks “Tara?!.....where!?” Jax pants and looks over his shoulder “Alive. Her leg is hurt, possible broken but alive. Jesus Christ Joy! All she said was you shoved her out!”

She tried to stay focused on him, but her side hurt so much. She winches and Jax looks at her in confusion before seeing her hand hovering over her side, he reaches over and curses as she groans and his hand comes back red. “Shit Joy your bleeding.” She looks down at his hand, seeing her own blood there, she scuffs. “Flesh wound…..should be ok.” she tried to grin but it doesn't last as she feels her head grow fuzzy before she falls back onto the grass. Darkness clouding her vision as she passes out.

Juice POV

He had been here since last night, he hadn't slept well. His worry for Joy all he could think or dream about, he knew she was hurting with him gone. Just like he was hurting without her, her scent wasn't here, the comfort of her laughter wasn't here and he fucking felt it like a missing limb. He had turned on the cartoons when he couldn't sleep, and oddly enough it had helped, made him think of Joy and Happy. Both Lowman’s having a childlike love for them he never realized how the sound of them soothed him as well, he could almost trick himself into believing he was home if he closed his eyes. Bringing his legs up, he braces his elbows on his knees, his left hand coming up to play with his ear like Joy did when they watched tv together, his head in her lap, sonny on his chest. And for a moment he was home, warmth flooded his body and he grins, seemed life had other plans then his daydreaming, He really did try to ignore the sound of his cell opening, focusing as hard as he could on the sound of the old school music coming from the animation on tv. Seemed Potter had other ideas “I'm a Hanna-Barbera fan myself. Quick Draw McGraw was always my favorite.” keeping his eyes closed he turned off the tv, the image in his head of home and his family gone as he opens his eyes to look at Potter, the man in question just stares at him before giving him a blank smile and holding up a clipboard and pen “My promise. When we take down the Irish, we'll need to prosecute the club members present. But that's where it stops. I will not use RICO to dismantle the Sons. It's all there. Just awaiting my signature.”

Looking between Potter and the clipboard he sighs “I don't know anything about a meet. How am I meant to tell you something I don't know.” Potter narrows his eyes, and says bluntly “Then go and find out.” He scuffs, and one of his legs straightens out on the makeshift bed “You're just gonna let me out?” Potter nods, a blank look in his eyes as he steps forward “Yes. Here's the deal, Juice. We give you a cell phone, acts as a monitoring device. We know where you are 24/7. You check in every four hours. You don't check in, I get wind you exposed us we rip this up, we come crashing in. I settle for the Mexicans and the Sons. Samcro and all its charters will fall to RICO. I'll give you until after The Jetsons to decide. Then it's off the table.” He waits for Potter to leave before he releases the breath he had been holding, he knew what he had to do, he had to get out and get to joy, get to his club. Sending up a silent prayer to whoever was listening, he snatches the clipboard from the table, signing his name at the bottom he tosses it back to the table and turns on his side, lying himself down he closes his eyes. Letting the sounds of the cartoon lull him into a semi-sleeping state as he waited. Hold on Joy. I'm coming home baby.

Joy POV

She wakes halfway to Charming, looking around she sees she is strapped to a stretcher and groans. Causing the paramedic next to her to start poking and talking to her. “Ms. Lowman, we are five minutes from St Thomas. You are suffering from a cut to your side, not too deep thankfully, you passed out from shock. You should be fine.” Oh, Juan and her father are going to shit kittens and not one at a time either like a whole fucking litter. A fucking knife wound, cut but not stabbed so it would heal, quickly. Thank god it wasn't her shooting arm, because she planned to get answers, laying back on the stretcher she nods and shakes her head in all the right places while the EMT asks her questions.

Twenty minutes later

After being checked over by a doctor she was let go. She finally saw the so-called cut to her side, it really wasn't deep, no stitches or anything she kinda felt like a little girl for passing out. It was cleaned and covered with a stern message to take the antibiotics and to come back in a few days. Walking around the corner she finds Chibs, Tig, Op, Rat, Phil, V-lin, Miles, Clay, Bobby and Unser talking. cracking a tired grin she speaks, shocked at how horse her voice was. “Don't you just hate hospitals?” she is crowded by Tig, Chibs, and Bobby, gently hugs and kisses to cheeks and forehead rained down on her as she smiles. Looking past them she sees Jax walking up to the crowd, he pushes past them and snatches her up, she winches at the pressure on her cut. Making him loosen the pressure before letting her go. “Thank you. Fuck Joy thank you.” she feels her eyes blur with tears and she nods, using the sleeve of the hospital issue sweatshirt to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

She follows the boys into the waiting room, leaving Phil, Rat, V-lin, and Miles in the hall. Leaning against the wall next to Jax she sighs “Was standing with Tara when we both got snatched up. It was all so fucking fast guy, using my head to crack one in the nose, jumped forward to knock back the one holding Tara and used my foot to shove her from the van…...then when I tried to get out…..” She puts her hand on her side, remembering the shape burst of pain. “Must have cut at me then. But apparently, they realized I sprung Tara. They stopped and Jax knows the rest. They were shouting in Spanish, some I could catch some I couldn't. Must have been Lobo.” She didn't think it was Lobo, if she was honest, something about all of this bullshit felt off, Lobo wouldn't kidnap they would have just shot the whole car with them standing by it and drove off. She glances at Clay “I got a call into Romeo. I haven't heard back yet.” Jax nods and sighs “Let's find Laroy. He knows how to get in touch with Lobo.” she nods and leans into Chibs side as he hangs an arm around her shoulder as Tig replies “Absolutely. We got V-Lin at your house. We'll keep Phil and Rat here with Tara and Joy.” She scuffs “I'm released so fuck you I'm going. I was also snatched up and almost carved up like a goddamn Christmas ham I want answers and payback I'm going.” Jax grins and nods “Call Alvarez. We might need him.” With that they were heading out, she needed her fucking bike and her Glocks.

Hour later

She was feeling it now, the painkillers numbed her side. Thankfully it didn't impair her driving, every man offered for her to ride on their bikes but she refused. Finally snapping after Alvarez even offered, she yanked off her sunglasses and shouted “I'm cut not stabbed. And don't fucking treat me like a god damned invalid and this pretty ass aint sitting on no mans bike unless your name is Juan Carlos Ortiz. I'm fine now get us to the men who cut me and almost killed Tara so me and Jax can get our payback!” The men had quickly done as she asked, not asking again if she was ok. Walking into Leorys she kept her eyes peeled, she will admit the events of today had her shaken, but she wasn't going to let that fuck up her Frame of mind, she walks in behind Alvarez and his boy. Seeing a door open to the side and the look of anger on the man's face she hits the floor without thinking, yanking the young Mayan with her just in time for the bullet to miss his head, but sadly it got his shoulder. She yanks her Glock out with her right hand, applying pressure to the man's shoulder wound with her left hand, she keeps her eyes forward even as the man next to her howls in pain at the pressure on his wound. Chibs slides in front of her, blocking her as she shoots round him.

All that can be heared for a solid moment is gunfire until Jax yells over it “Stop firing!” The bullets stop, the loud rap music filling the now silent bar, she hears Clay call out to Leroy, and she keeps her gun in her hand as she checks the shoulder of the panting Mayan next to her. Looking at the back of his cut she sees blood and a hole. Seems it went clean through, she grins at his pale, sweat-slicked face. “You will survive. The bullet went clean through. You good to stand?” the guy nods, using the wall he stands and leans against it for support. She lets Chibs help her up, looking around as Leroy walks out, she keeps her gun in her hand as The men keep their eyes locked on her and the Two Mayans. She almost laughs when Jax yells from under the bar “What the hell Leroy!?” she feels a hand on her arm and looks over to see Alvarez. He nods towards his boy and grins his thanks. She tilts her head, brushing it off, she was tired of seeing people die. She looks back at Leroy as he replies to Jax “You tell me!”

She sees Clay come around the corner from his hiding place, his gun still in hand “We just walk in, your crew starts shooting at us.” a man stand up behind the bar and yells “Thought you were the damn cartel.” She sees Jax about to yell but she does before him, her pain med were wearing off and she was starting to sweat “Do we look like a goddamn cartel?” the man behind the bar points his gun at her and the Mayans, turning to Jax he says “This little bitch and the Mexicans look like Cartel!” she yanks out her other glock, ignoring the pain in her left side as she help the other gun “Call me a bitch again. I'll knock your big ass flat like a domino Chuckles.” she feels someone at her back, she knew it was Chibs, so she relaxes and lowers her guns as Leroy tells his men to do the same. “Put them down. Lobo took out three of my men this morning. We're all a little skittish.” She sees a flash of leather from the corner of her eye, the young Mayan aims his gun and hits one of Leroy boys in the shoulder, everyone draws their weapon again. She yanks the Mayan back behind her, staring down Leroy, daring him to push past her, he would lose today with how she felt. “A shoulder for a shoulder Leroy. Don't do it.”

He curls his lip at her, Clay echos her statement “Put the gun down Leroy. No one is dead.” the hollow chuckle from Leroy makes her hackles rise. “It's like that? This Mexican bitch over me?” she smirks, making Leorys try to come towards her, Jax moves her back behind him, stepping in front of the gun for her. She pushes the Mayan Roughly towards his President with a glare, she hadn't saved his little ass for him to die from stupidity. Jax speaks calmly to Leroy, even with the barrel of a gun in his face. “Hey. You both have a wounded guy, you're even.” Leroy presses the barrel to Jax's forehead using it to push him back a little “No, we ain't. Get out.” she moves to Jax's side, her guns still in hand “I need your contact info for Lobo Sonora.” Leroy moves the barrel of the gun between her eyes, her boys grow uneasy seeing her like this. But they don't move. Leroy smirks down at her “You need to get out before this place is crawling with purple. And I kill everything, brown…” he moves his gun from her to Jax “white, Male…..” he rests the gun against her head again “And female…..leave while your head is attached. Smug little bitch.” she gives him a chilling grin, she knew she looked like her father right now. She had felt empty all day, with Juan gone old habits were rising to the surface, walls were rising and she hadn't felt fear since she was in that van and that made her a very dangerous thing…...a Lowman without fear.

She sees Tig come up to her side, grabbing her arm in his hand pulls her away from Leroy, she doesn't break eye contact with him until she is out the door. Her blood is pumping, her side is hurting but she ignores it, following the guys to an abandoned parking lot she stands with Chibs help, he and Tig flank her. She wanted to be angry but right now she was too focused, someone needed to pay. She wanted fucking bodies. Watching Clay hang up the phone, she leans against Chibs side, as Jax walks up. “That was Romeo. He's just finishing up a meet in Rio Vista.” She nods, moving away from Chibs to get on her bike, but is stopped by Bobby “All right, let's go.” she tries to move past Bobby again but is once against stopped. Giving him a glare she freezes as Clay speaks to her and Jax. “No you and Joy are too amped up.” She turns to Clay as Jax replies in disbelief. “What the hell do you expect?” she nods and pushes past him “Of course I'm fucking amped. I was almost killed along with Tara. I want blood, mine was spilled I'm fucking owed that much Clay!” she is yanked back into Opie's chest she glares, at Clay her chest heaving as he walks up to Jax, grabbing him by the back of the neck to make him focus. “Go back to Charming Jax, be with Tara. I'll get the intel from Romeo.” He looks over at Joy, her glare apparently having no effect on him as he speaks to her “Go back to the Garage, let your dad see you for himself. And wait to see if Juice comes home.” she hates him for being right. She should be the one to tell Juan. Jax isn't as clear-headed it seemed “I am talking to these guys.” his voice echoes across the parking lot, she yanks herself from Opie and walks over to Jax, pushing Clay from him she grabs his face, making him look at her. “He's right. I want blood and answers just as much as you do. But I want my dad and Juan more.” she feels tears in her eyes, she wants comfort, she wants Juan more than anything right now. And she hadn't stopped moving since her eyes opened in the ambulance she was running on empty. Jax sighs and nods, leaning down kisses the top of her head, his arm wrapping around her shoulder to hold her to his side, one thing all her men had in common, the sound and sight of a woman crying killed them, only if she was one of theirs. But this was different something changed between her and Jax today. She almost died for his wife, and he almost lost his club sister. They had a new understanding of each other.

She feels Clay brush a hand over the back of her head, she looks at him, as he lays his other hand back in Jax's neck “We're gonna find who did this to Tara and Joy and we're gonna hurt them. I promise. You two go be with your families, all right?” They both nod, pulling herself from Jax she walks past Opie to her bike. She could hear Tig and Bobby arguing with Clay but she doesn't really care too much, sitting on her bike she is startled when he leans down to kiss the top of your head. Looking up at him she sees a glazed look in his eyes, but before she could say something he is walking to his bike. When they got to the clubhouse she would talk to him, but right now the pain was getting to her. She needed to hurry and get her med.

Juice POV

He had already been by the house, he was sitting on the tow truck with a fidgeting Happy leaning against it with him as they waited for the others. When Hap had told him what happen this morning he will admit to losing his shit, he freaked out so bad Hap had bitch slapped him. Apparently, he had checked out after he had heard Joy had been hurt, but once he had been hit he snapped out of it and he got the whole story. Now all he wanted was to see his fiancé, hold her and see this cut for himself, his head shoots up as he hears the sound of bikes pulling up. Jumping down from the truck he grins when he sees Joy's bike pull in behind Chibs and Op. She comes to a screeching halt next to him, quickly propping her bike up before standing and throwing herself into his arms. The scent of the hospital was strong on her, the scent of apples is faint in her hair and he could smell his own body spray their as well, pulling her from him he holds her beautiful face in his hands.

His eyes drinking in her tired golden eyes, her paler than usual complexion and the way she was shaking against him. “My beautiful, strong woman what did they do to you?” he hadn't realized he said it out loud until she was sobbing, hiding her face into his cut. He wraps his arms around her, feeling Hap walk over to his side, Joy pulls herself from Juan and looks over at her father. Tears were streaming down her face and he watched Hap press a kiss to her forehead and pick her up bridal style. He follows behind them, he sees Hap lay her down on the club couch, going over to the bar to grab her a water. He quickly sits her up and sits down where her head used to be, grabbing a pillow he puts it on his lap and lets her rest her head there, brushing a hand over her headed forehead he gazes down at his old lady. She was so fucking strong all the time, bottling it up to keep functioning, but she forgot to release the pressure every once in a while. The result was the sobbing woman pressing his face into his stomach. He looks up when he sees Hap plants himself in front of them, water, a cold cloth and some pills he guessed were from the hospital.

He gently sits her up, wiping her red, tear-stained face. “Baby girl. Shhhhh I need you to take these to make the pain stop. Can you do that for me?” He watches her for a moment, her sobbing calms to sniffles until finally, she is quiet, he wipes the tears from her lashes as she reaches for the pills and bottle of water in her father hand. Taking them she downs the whole bottle in a few hurried gulps, he puts the empty bottle on the table and kisses her temple as she lays against him. “Did that make you feel better?” when she nods he sighs, holding his hand out to hap he takes the cold clothe and presses it to her cheeks. Chuckling when she shivers and nuzzles into his warmth, he sees one of her hands move across to her father. Grabbing his hand she holds it between hers as Juan works on her face, in a few moments she already looks better, her eyes are glassy but aren't red anymore. She was obviously calmer from the way she was slumped against his chest as she spoke softly to her father. He would press kisses to each new patch of skin he cleaned, kissing scrapes she had he guesses were from what happened. Finally, he puts the now room temp cloth on the table next to Hap, shifting around he nods towards the side of the couch and grins when Hap lifts his daughter's feet to slide under them. He turns himself and Joy to face hap, letting her rest her head back on his shoulder. “I don't want to break the mood. But I need to see your cut baby. Need to see if it needs cleaning and rewrapping.”

She tenses for a moment before moving to lift the side of her shirt, the band-aid was about the size of his forearm. And a faint long red line could be see through it, he watches hap leave without a word towards the back, most likely to get some stuff and probably Chibs to patch her up again. He turns her face with his fingers, making her lock eyes with him. “I missed you so fucking much Joy.” She smiles softly, her small hand coming up to cup his cheek as her lips touch his. He feels the whole day before fading into the background, he was finally home. His hand slides into her hair, holding her in place as their kiss grows in intensity. Seemed he wasn't the only one who had been missing out, he feels her smile into the kiss as she turns to lay chest to chest with him. Her soft warm curves molding against him as she lay on top of him. One of his hands slides down her back, resting low on her back he groans when her teeth nip his kiss-swollen bottom lip before soothing the pain with her tongue. His hands get under the back of her shirt before he hears the voices off to the side. “Should we turn the hose on them? It's been five minutes I'm sure they need air….the lass looks flush.”

He felt Joy's giggles before he heard them, she moves her face into his neck. Opening his eyes to look to the side, seeing a grinning Chibs and a very unamused soon to be father in law gazing at them. He just grins, making Chibs finally come over, planting himself on the table across from them like Hap had earlier. “Alright, Lass. Shirt up, and I want you laid out as much as possible. Promise to make this as painless as I can.” He leans himself against the side arm of the couch, helping Joy to turn so she can rest her head on his stomach he combs a hand through her hair as Chibs goes to work on the tape holding the bandage. He almost doesn't hear her start talking, but when he realizes what she is saying, she had the undivided attention of more than just the men around her, seems Tig and Bobby were back from helping Clay out. “It happened so fast. One minute me and Tara were just talking. I don't really remember about what, but we were happy. Then….then I feel an arm around my waist. I can hear Tara yelling for Jax, we are tossed into a dark grey van and for a moment I swear to god time stopped.” he felt her nuzzle closer to him and he resumed combing his fingers through her hair, working out any knots he found while she talked, trying to distract himself from the anger, from the helpless feeling he got as she told them what happened “All I could see was Taras scared face, I was so fucking scared. But I wasn't going to let her die like this, I used my head to crack one of the guys in the nose, knew I hit my mark when he screamed. I felt the van make a turn, I knew if they got too far Jax wouldn't be able to keep up on foot, I didn't think I just used the momentum from the turn to tackle the guy holding Tara, got her free and used my foot to shove her out. I guess her leg got hurt in the fallout, I was alone in that van. I thought I was going to die. But then the van stop, and I rolled out onto the grass, grabbed for the gun in my ankle holster but they were already speeding away……”

He looks up from her face to see Tig and Bobby had moved closer. Their face as helpless and heartbroken as he felt, he sees Hap wiping at his face angrily and he realizes he wasn't the only one hating himself for not being there. He and Hap weren't just in this club with her, they both had very big and important roles in her life and they both feel like they failed. He feels Joy sit up, looking back down he sees that Chibs had finished his patch job and was cleaning up the trash. He watches her look around the room, the smile of her face was soft, her pretty lips barely tilting at the corner as she gaze bounced from one brother to another before landing on her father and finally him. He sees her hand move to grab his and he meets her halfway, sliding closer to her he rests his forehead on her shoulder, his hand free hand coming to rest on her stomach, the rise and fall of her breathing was a comfort, she was ok, she was alive and strong. They would get through this, and he would get her spilled blood back…...plus more.

Joy POV

She felt hollowed out, like a pumpkin the day before Halloween. She had told the club everything, her father and Juan had held her as it all came tumbling down on her, she had let it build up to long. She hadn't let herself process what had gone down until she had seen Juan and her father, they made her feel safe enough to rip her walls down enough to look back but she hadn't expected the flood of emotions, fear, and helplessness being the main things. But now, as she felt Juan's body against her side, her gaze bouncing around the room, taking in the helpless look on her club brothers faces she came to a realization. These men felt guilty for not being there, and she wasn't having any of that. Locking eyes with her father she shakes her head “Stop feeling guilty. None of you could have done anything, I barely had time to react let alone think. But I'm alive. Tara is alive. Guilt gets you nothing but what if’s and I could have’s. And what needs to happen is what do we do now. We find who did this and we get the job done.” she sees them all nod, a smile taking her lips when Juan presses a kiss behind her ear before resting his head on her shoulder again.

“I want to head to the hospital. See Tara and Jax, plus he would like to know Juan is home.” they all nod. The rest of the guys branching off to get ready, leaving her with Juan and her father. She leans forward, pressing a kiss to the top of her father's tattooed scalp. “I'm ok. You didn't fail.” Her dad lifts his head, his eyes sweeping over her, seemed she looks a little more put together because he nods. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he leaves to get ready, she smiles after him, turning she sees Juan watching her. She makes sure no one is watching and as quickly as she can she crawls into his lap, straddling his thighs she holds his face in her hands. Pressing kisses to all the skin she could reach she feels lighter as he starts to smile with each kiss, until finally she plants a kiss to his grinning mouth, sitting back on his thighs she takes him in. “I missed you, Juan. I know it was only a day but I never want to feel that again.” She smirks when his hands slide around her waist, sliding down to grab handfuls of her ass, yanking her closer to him. He nuzzles his face into her neck and for the first time in a day, she felt the warmth of arousal shoot down her spine. She groans when he pulls away, looking down at him she sees he wants nothing more than to finish but this isn't the time or the place, she nods and moves to get up, biting down on her lip when he reaches down to adjust himself. He narrows his eyes and stands in front of her, pressing a kiss to her nose “Not a word baby girl.” she nods and waits until he is already past her to say “Yes daddy.” he halts and looks over his shoulder at her, she wiggles her eyebrows at him. Making him chuckles before he continues out the door, her following on his heels.

Twenty minutes time jump

The ride to the hospital was comforting, she didn't feel up to riding her bike so she rode on the back of Juan's. Being back with her fiancé felt like they hadn't been apart at all, the time he was in holding felt like it never happened and she was so damn thankful for that. She did need to talk to Juan about what went down but right now to many things were happening, maybe before bed tonight they would talk. Her dad had left to secure the warehouse, leaving her with Bobby, Tig, Chibs, Opie, and Juan. Currently, they were in the hospital elevator, Juan's hands hadn't stopped touching her since they got off the bike. She didn't mind since her hands weren't to far from him either, his hand was current in her back pocket, and her arm was around his narrow waist. She was resting against him, in a war of faces against Tig, she had already lost, not being able to stop laughing at the faces he would make, and then Opie would catch one of Tigs faces and the whole elevator would be filled with laughter. It was a nice moment in a shit-filled day. Finally, they make it to Taras floor, Juan, herself and Opie pulling up the rear as Chibs, Tig and Bobby took the front. She is to busy poking at Opie to see what makes the men come to a grinding halt, and because of her short stature she can't see over Chibs shoulder but the voice she hears is familiar enough to fill in the blanks “I see you found your lost friend.” she wondered what Roosevelt was doing here. As Chibs moves forward to block his access to Juice, Roosevelt sees her leaning against him, looking between herself and Juan he ignores Chibs completely to ask. “Give me a minute Joy?” she feels her heart swell as Tig slides easily in front of her and Juan, his voice brooking no argument “Back off.” she reluctantly pulls herself from the warmth of Juan's side and places her hand on Tig and Chibs shoulders, lightly pushing them out of the way. “It's ok guy. I'm well enough to talk. But if you guys could find a snack for me I would appreciate it.” She feels hands on her shoulders as each one of them leaves, leaving her, Juan and Eli alone.

She walks past Juan and Eli to lean her tired body against the wall. All she wanted was to see Tara and sleep, she blinks owlishly at Juan when his hand cups her cheek, making her look up at him. “I'm ok. Meds are working and my body is tired is all.” he nods and leans against the wall next to her, letting her rest her cheek on his upper arm she looks at Eli, seeing the worried gaze she gives him a tired grin. “What do you need officer?” Eli looks up the hallway, making sure the others are out of hearing and sight range before sighing “I want to apologize, To you and Juan. I'm getting tossed around by this DA just as much as you are you know that you have the tapes. But the way I've conducted myself I'm sorry.” She smiles, she knows Eli is a by the book cop so this was all new to him. She opens her mouth but Juan beats her to it “Little late for that now.” she musters enough strength to smack Juan in the stomach, making him grunt and she turns to talk to Eli but he holds a hand up to her “ No Joy he is right. I know that but It doesn't mean that I can't man up and tell you I was wrong.” she nods, she saw Juan's point but Eli didn't hurt her, he needed to not lash out at anyone with our reason. She lets Juan wrap an arm around her, taking his kiss to her temple as an apology before he replies to Eli “Yeah, okay.” Eli nods and moves past them to leave before stopping and turning to them “I know what happened to Tara and you. If you need anything, you let me know, okay?” she reaches out, patting him on the shoulder. “Thank you.”He nods and heads off. Looking up at Juan she sees him watching Eli go, that had been big for Juan. He got the apology he deserved from the get-go, he would never trust Eli, hell she didn't trust him either but he wasn't going to hate him anymore at least. Leaning up on her toes she kisses the spot under his Jaw that made him sigh, giggling when his hand slides back into her back pocket. His fingers digging into her flesh lightly, he looks down at her, his lips pressing lazy kisses to her forehead “Don't think you are getting off for that gut shot baby. Once your better that curvy ass of your is cherry.”

She hums and rubs herself against the side of his hard body “Promises promises.” he chuckles and pulls her down the hall, seeing the guys outside the door to the waiting room her and Juan pass Opie and she gives Jax a tired grin as he pulls her gently into a hug. He holds her for a second she smiles at Juan as Jax talks over her head to Opie “How's Tara?” he sighs and rubs her back. He seemed to tense when he was asked about Tara. Was something wrong? “She's okay. She's resting.” before Opie can ask she pulls herself from Jax and looks up at him “How are you brother?” he looks down at her, the same fatigue she could feel in every pore was reflected back at her through his eyes. “You are asking me that Sonshine?” she rolls her eyes “No I'm asking my Fiancé who is doing his best interpretation of an octopus…..yes! I'm asking you!” They all laugh, she giggles when Juan's arms around her waist yank her closer as he can rest his head on her uninjured side. Jax gives her a weak grin “ I'm all right. Where's Clay?” she shrugs and moves her hand to Juan's head, her fingers tracing the lines of his tattoos as he holds onto her loosely, Tig steps up to Jax “He went home. Said he's gonna check in later.” she tenses a little, making Juan rub his face into her side. She had her suspicions about who actually went after her and Tara but she needed proof. Looking over at Bobby she sees him watching her with concern, bless these poor men, two women injured and they never stop watching after that, she was grateful she loved these men more than anything. She winks at him, making him nod before speaking to Jax “He met with Romeo.They're gonna find the Lobos who did it.” Jax nods and looks down at Juan, who currently had his face buried in her side, she could tell he was listening but he was so damn tired, she doubt he slept while in holding she weakly punches Jax in the chest when he reaches over to flick the side of Juan's head to get his attention “Where were you? Where did they take you? We saw the war room tape.”

Juan sighs “Was in ATF holding. They want me to get the info for the Real IRA meets with Galindo. Got a bugged burner and I need to check in every four hours. We will figure that out tomorrow though, we are all running on empty.” Jax nods, his hand coming to up to Juan's head to scrub at his Mohawk in a brotherly manner “We will figure it out Juicy. Don't worry.” She smiles as the guys crowd in on Jax, giving him hugs, and words of support, she lets Juan get his hug in before she does, hugging Jax as tight as she can she whispers “We need to talk tomorrow. I have something you need to see.” he gives a look of confusion, his eyes searching her face for some kind of clue. Seeing nothing to help him understand he only nods and lets her walk out with Juan. The ride home from the hospital is a blur of street lights, the sound of a revving motor and the scent of Juan's cologne as she wraps herself around him for the ride. Pulling up to the house she smiles seeing her Impala in the driveway, looking in the backseat she sees her computer back, thankfully the laptop and letters inside are untouched.

Grabbing the back she heads inside with Juan, letting him lead her to the bedroom he takes the bag from her and holds her face in his hands “Go wash your face. I'll plug your laptop up with mine, I'll let Sonny out to use the bathroom. Just take your time.” She smiles up at him “I don't know what I did to deserve you Juan Carlos.” he chuckles and presses a kiss to her nose “Must have been something terrible.”She narrows her eyes and moves to swat at his arms but he already out of reach, fucker was lucky she was too tired to chase his goofy ass…..tilting her head as she watches him walk out and she smirks and what an ass it was. She giggles and heads for the bathroom, doing exactly what he told her to do, take her time. It's a good ten minutes before she comes out in her tank top and sleep shorts. And the sight that greets her makes her heart feel full, Juan is already passed out on his stomach, Sonny curled up on Juan's back over the covers. Two out of three of her favorite men, what more could a girl want. She turns the lights off, crawling up next to Juan she lays on her safe side, sliding her hand under his she leans over to kiss the back of it before closing her eyes, a sleepy smile takes her lips when he sighs her name in his sleep, his hand clenching hers before relaxing once against in slumber.

Morning

He woke to the feel of paws walking on his back, and he couldn't help but chuckle, making the pup on his back lose balance as his body shook and fall flat on him pulling a groan from Juan “Shit sonny. Your getting too big for the tightrope walk.” He hides his face in the pillow as Sonny closes in on his face, the feel of the dogs tongue on the back of his head makes him reach back to knock him off gently to the bed, quickly he rolls onto his back, pulling the pup onto his chest he gives him his now customary morning scratches. Seeing Joy's side of the bed empty he listens intensely, hearing music outside their bedroom he nods, looking down at the pup on his chest he smirks “Let's go track Mama down…..sicker her!” Sonny shoots off the bed and runs for the door, whining and bumping his head against the door, Juan stands behind him and he opens the door and watches Sonny take off down the hallway and slide around the corner into the kitchen. He waits until he hears Joys screeching laughter before he heads into the bathroom…...good boy Sonny.

He heads to the bathroom, quickly shaving and brushing his teeth. He is heading down the hall when he hears Joys excited yell and the volume turn up and he chuckles, her music taste was as diverse as she was. Kept him on his toes, he can admit to not being prepared to see her dancing around the kitchen in a tank top and little sleep shorts. He looks around not seeing Sonny, guessing he was outside he looks back at Joy,God was good to her when he blessed her with that ass and those thighs….or maybe God was good to him he wasn't to sure just yet either way he was sending silent thank you to a higher power as he walked across the kitchen and slide up behind her, his hands sliding around her hips to pulls her back towards him. Biting down on his lip when she leans forward against the kitchen island, pressing that ass back against him, her hips rolling with the beat, groaning one of his hands abandons her hip and he grips a globe of the soft flesh in his hand before cracking his hand down on hit. Seeing her lay her upper body on the kitchen island and turn to head to the side to look back at him he smirks. “Feeling better today baby girl?”

She knew he meant her side, as much as he wanted to be inside her, her comfort was first. The grin she gifts him is warm and sensual as she wiggles back against him. “How do I feel?” he smirks and slides a hand under the back of her shirt, feeling the warmth of her smooth russet skin. He knew the skin exposed more to the sun was darker, a richer brown, but the knew the skin that wasn't was the most sensitive to his touch, his points proven as her back arches under his fingertips. He slides her shirt the rest of the way up, catching sight of the tape holding her bandage in place, he sighs and drags his finger along the side of the tape. “You always feel good to me Joy. I meant your side baby.” he moves back as she slowly pushes herself up from the kitchen island, giving her enough room to turn he helps her jump up onto the island. She is now eye level with him, her arms wrap around his shoulders so she can pull him in for a kiss, his hands settle flat against the countertop on the outside of her thighs.

For a few quiet moments, the only sounds he heard was her whimpers, the now low playing music. His lips chase hers as she pulls back a dazed grin on her face, she grabs his face in her hands, making him focus his gaze on her glassy golden eyes “Happy Birthday Juan.” he groans and tilts his head back “Is it already my birthday?! I totally spaced.” Her giggle is refreshing, he narrows his eyes and pops her on the thigh lightly “Think your funny? I'm losing my damn mind, I'm getting old Joy.” She lays back on the island, covering her face with her hands as she goes into a fit of giggles and he just watches her, grabbing his regular phone from his sleep pants he gets the Camera and starts recording her. “Tell me you love me, baby.” She pulls her hands from her face, groaning when she sees he is recording her, but she sits up on her elbows, her smile is all teeth and flushed cheeks as she stares into the camera “I love you, Juan Carlos.” he watches her sit up through the Camera, letting her take it from his hands she turns it on both of them, letting it record her pressing random kisses on his face until finally he smirks and takes his phone back to stop the recording, putting his phone back in his pocket he helps her sit up pressing a warm kiss to her lips just as Sonny starts to bark outside. “Get dressed. I'll get sonny. Make us some fruit to eat and we can head out. I know you wanna see Tara today.” he nuzzles his face into the fragrant skin of her neck as she wraps her arms and legs around him. He chuckles and put his hands under her ass and lifts her off the counter. Just holding her while she clings to him, but Sonny was barking louder and that broke the quiet moment. Setting her on her feet he kisses the top of her head “Go. Pretty sure you and are needed to do something with the cartel so we won't have much time.” She nods and runs off to get ready. Walking over to the back door he lets the pup in, wrinkling his nose at him “You stink kid.” he rolls his eyes when Sonny takes a moment to rub against him, shaking his head he goes about making breakfast for them to take. They had a lot to do today.

Joy POV

They had stopped by the garage first, she was feeling fine enough to ride on her own, as much as she loved being pressed against Juan she liked riding her own Dyna more. He had got caught up helping Chibs with something telling her to go ahead to the Hospital, she was thankful he wasn't having her watched by the guys, sure what happened was scary but at the end of the day, she saved herself and Tara. Juan was holding onto her laptop for her at the shop, she still had the letters on her in her bag along with the fruit she needed to eat before she took her antibiotics. She pats Phil on the shoulder as she goes into Taras room, she sees the full extent of the damage from yesterday and her eyes well up. From the knee down Taras' leg is in a case, she knew the leg was broken but the road burn on Tara's arms and face make her sick. She sees Tara start to stir and she sets her bag carefully in the chair by the door, she didn't want the container of fruit to spill, reaching into the bag she pulls it out and sets it on the bag as Tara wakes. Locking eyes with Tara she grins when it takes her a minute to fully realize who is standing there.

But once she does Tara reaches out for her, and Joy is across the room in seconds. Taras arms around her neck, her face in the shoulder of her cut as she sniffles. Joy presses a kiss to the side of the crying woman's head, brushing her hand over her hair. “It's ok. We made it. We're alive.” Tara just nods and hugs her tighter for a moment before releasing her. She wipes under Tara's eyes, looking her over “What's your overall damage report?” Tara sighs and rests her head back “The break in my leg is the Tibia, it was a clean break which means it should mend fine the rest is bruises and road rash. You saved me, Joy.” Joy looks away as her throat tightens, she shook her head “Don't make me sound like a hero Tara. I did what anyone off the sons would have done for you. I hope this shows you that. You might not like this club which I get that's your choice and I don't fault you at all for that. Just don't fault people like me, My dad and my old man for loving this life. That's all I ask of you.” Tara nods a small smile on her face, Joy nods and goes over to grab her fruit, sending up a silent thank you Juan skipped giving her kiwi, she would thank him later when she gave him his birthday surprise. Popping a strawberry in her mouth she groans, making Tara laugh. “What's your damage report. I saw the blood on your side before they put you in the other ambulance.” She pops another piece of fruit into her mouth before pushing her cut out of the way to lift her shirt, showing the large bandage on her side “It's honestly a flesh wound. No stitches or anything but I am taking antibiotics because Jax had his hand on the wound when they got there apparently.” Tara nods probably make sense to the doctor. She finishes her fruit in record time and quickly takes her pills as Phil knocks on the door. Turning she sees anything blonde with flowers anything Phil shows her to Tara 

 

“Tara? She said she was family.” Joy looks back at Tara with an arched brow, being half of the IT department for the club she knew a lot about the club and it's associates after the Tig has a kids Bomb was dropped she made files for herself. Tara had no family left. So who the fuck was this, Tara stares the woman down in disbelief, a look that sets Joy's teeth on edge. She moves closer to Tara's side, leaning back against the table she makes sure her silenced Guns are still in her concealed holster there. She watches Tara nod “It's okay.” Her eyes follow the woman as she walks over to the side table next to Tara, the woman looks back at the door then at Tara “He's a big one. Ha-ha. And who's this?” she nods Joy's way, Joy slides her eyes over the woman slowly before replying, her voice flat. “Sonshine.” The woman across from her doesn't seem fazed, nodding “Female son of Anarchy. Things have changed.” Tara draws the woman's attention back to her as she clears her throat “Sorry to barge in. I wasn't sure if you were gonna be awake.”

She doesn't like how shaken Tara looks, the normally headstrong woman looked petrified. And if Gemma couldn't shake Tara, who the fuck this woman “What are you doing here?” the woman points towards the door guarded by Phil “Oh, I'm running a program in your HR department. I was looking for you in Neonatal and they said you were up here.” Tara nods, mumbling to herself for a moment before speaking up “I thought you were in Seattle.” things were clicking into place. If this was who she thought it was she needed to get her out of her before Jax got back. “I was. Sober living. I just moved back two weeks ago.And I got a job at a recovery center in Lathrop. We do a lot of hospital and corporate stuff so” Wendy. Juan had filled Joy in through the letters from Stockton about Able, who his mother was and she had to admit, the woman before her looked nothing how she imagined. Seemed this woman got her shit right, good for her but what the fuck does she want. Not knowing what to say Tara just nods wendy points to her leg “Can I ask what happened to you?” Joy could see Tara was scrabbling so she steps in. “Car accident. We were on our way to get my wedding dress. I got hit in the side, she got the blunt of the drunk assholes sideswipe.” Joy lifts her shirt, showing the long bandage, making the other woman hiss.”Oh, shit. Sorry. Who are Marrying?” the woman's attention was on her now, giving Tara a moment to collect herself. “Juan…..Juice.” Wendy laughs in disbelief “Someone finally tied old Juicy down. Good for you both.” She nods and slides closer to Tara, grabbing her hand in silent support as Wendy turns her full attention to Tara again “I heard about your son. That's really great. I'm happy for you and Jax.”

A part of very much doubted that. Something inside her told her it was time for Wendy to get lost. She moves to go around the bed but is stopped but the grip on her hand that Tara has. Looking at Tara she sees her start to laugh, it's an ugly, hollow sound. She doesn't like it coming from her “I'm really not quite sure what to say here.” Wendy seems to drop a weight. Her shoulders drop and she sighs “I don't know what to say either. I've just been waiting for the right time to reach out.” she lets Tara lace their fingers, she was silently sending every bit if strength she had to the woman in the bed. Tara didn't need this bullshit right now. “And you thought now would be that time?” Joy grins unabashedly at the tone of Taras' voice, that a girl. Looking at Wendy she arches and brow as the woman's dark brown eyes bounce between her and Tara “I don't wanna cause any trouble.” Joy laughs and “And what in the actual fuck do you want lady. Because all your doing is wasting time with pussyfooting get the point or get out.” Wendy narrows her eyes at Joy, Joy slides her hand from Taras and leans across the bed “Lady you don't scare me. Hate to break it to you I have almost been killed by bigger and worse than you” She is pulled from her stare down with Wendy by Tara placing a hand on her shoulder “What do you want then.” Wendy's eyes move to Tara, crossing her arms over her chest she finally spits it out “I wanna see my son.” Joy laughs, honest to goodness from her gut laughs. Her hand goes to her side as a dull ache shoots through her. She vaguely hears Taras reply “I'm his mother. I'm the one who raised him when you walked away.” wiping under her eyes she focuses on the two woman locked in a stare down “I know. And I am grateful you were here to do that, but legally, I am still his mother.” Joy sighs. Wendy honestly was on her last nerve and Tara was started to show signs of tiring as well “You gave up your rights.” finally Joy is pushed to her edge when Wendy replies “Custody, yes. Not the right for him to know the truth.”

Moving around the bed she steps between Tara and Wendy, causing the woman to move back a step.“The only fucking truth here. Is that you almost killed an innocent life with your addiction. You are better now more power to you doll face, but it doesn't change the fact that you walked away and gave up your rights to Able. Telling a child the woman he has known his whole life thus far isn't his real mother will not only confuse him at this age but make him ask the question I don't think you are ready bluntly answer…..why didn't she want me.” The tears in Wendy's eyes didn't faze her, at the current moment the woman had made Tara uncomfortable. She should get some of her own Meds for a change “Are you ready to tell him how you almost killed him because you loved the drugs more than him? Or do you want to wait until he is older to maybe under more complex answers? I would wait because right now your doing exactly what you said you didn't want to do. Cause a shit storm of trouble.” Wendy steps closer to her, the smell of her perfume making Joy want to sneeze but she would be damned if she backed down from this bitch “And who are you in regards to Abel to tell me a damn thing?” She curls her lip, her mouth opening to reply, but it seemed Tara had collected herself enough “She is his godmother. A woman with more right to my son at the moment than you ever will…...leave.”

She tries not to let the shock show on her face, Tara never told her anything of this. She loved Abel, he was her little bunny, her sweet Prince Charming. But she never expected this. She barely sees Wendy leave saying something about her number on a card, only realizing she is gone when the door closes. Turning she looks at Tara, a tear finally sliding down her cheek “Godmother?” Tara reaches her hand out to her, she gives her a confused look before putting her hand on the one reaching out to her. “I'm not an easy woman to know. I get that. I need proof and logic to guide me, but you are driven by something I don't understand. And whatever it is had made you someone this club loves, and more importantly someone Abel always wants to be near. For me, the love and the protective nature you just showed for my son is proof enough for me that a logical choice for someone who could watch him like I would is you. Even if you sometimes want to slap me…..” both women laugh, their eyes wet with tears but thankfully they are good ones. Nodding Joy wipes at her eyes looking over at the clock she sighs “Gotta run. Have a meeting soon. Do you want me to tell Jax about Wendy?”

Tara sighs but in the end nods. Good, she was finally realizing secrets were dangerous to keep. She leans down and kisses the top of Taras' head. “Sleep, I'll tell Phil no one but Jax in for at least two hours.” She looks at the flowers and quickly snatches them off the table, pulling the card off cardholder she shoves it into the inner pocket of her cut. Grabbing her back she leaves, looking up at Phil she hands him the flower “That woman comes back call Jax if he is unavailable call me. She is not a friend Phil. And no one goes inside Tara is sleeping. Unless it's Jax or a doctor.” She looks at the flowers in the man's hands and glares at them “And fucking burn those when you get a chance.”

20 minute time skip

Pulling up to the barn she sighs, today was already turning into a shit show. She looks down at her bag and Takes it off, quickly shoving it into her saddlebag before she can get off her bike Jax pulls up. She walks to his side, pulling the card from the inner pocket of her cut she hands it to him “Guess who crawled from the black lagoon to come see your old lady.” He snatches the card from her, his eyes quickly sweeping the card before looking up at her, a deadly look in his eyes. “What happened.” She roughly combs a hand through her hair “Bitch told Phil she was family and he let her just walk by. Don't look like that dick head how was he meant to know Wendy!? This club needs to brief the prospects on who the fuck shouldn't be near us, Jax. A god damned file maybe, have them study it or they don't get a cut something!” he nods and rolls his hand, telling her to get on with it. She smacks his hand. “Don't do that to me asshole. It's already a long day for both of us.” she sighs and pulls as Joint from her case, lighting up she inhales deeply, thinking of how she was going to put into words what happened “she came in with flowers. Spouting about her clean and sober life, more power to her. Apparently, she is a drug rehab counselor or some shit of that nature. She works with the hospitals. After Tara and I got tired of sugar-coated bullshit she got to the point. She wants to know her son…..her words, not mine, saying she gave up legal rights yes but not the right for Abel to know the truth.”

She watches Jax pace, dust clouds forming around his feet as she waits for him to process, finally after two more deep hits he turns to her “And while all this was happening what were you doing?” she scuffs, putting out the joint before putting it back in her case to finish later, standing she stares up into the blue eyes glaring down at her. She knew Jax was having a shit filled day but he was not about to step up to her like he has no home training. “I told that little bitch she wasn't ready to answer the hard questions we know Able will ask. The kid isn't stupid he will ask why she didn't want him, then she will have to own up to the fact that she loved the drugs more than she ever loved him. New sober living or not she almost killed my godson. Yes, Tara told me. Thanks by the way. Apparently, she didn't like the cold hard truth because she left” he smirks and steps back a few steps, pulling a cig from his pack and lighting up “You know. We call you sonshine but you are a cold woman when you wanna be.” she nods, a smirk on her face “I'm only cold to people who hurt my family. By extension, Tara is family, no matter my intense desire to slap her silly most days.” Jax chuckles and walks over to her, wrapping a heavy arm around her shoulder he pulls her towards the barn “She does like you. Tara I mean. She just isn't very easy to know.” Joy grins, remembering Tara saying the exact same thing. “I know.”

She grins when she catches sight of her guys. Grouped together tightly, she pats Chibs on the shoulder as she passes him. Walking into the group she is snatched off her feet by Kozik, hissing when he grips her side to tight he quickly lets her go “Shit sorry sis. You good?” His hand reaches for her shirt and he tries to get a peek at the wound when her hand shoots out to smack the back of his head “Fuck you doing. Taking my clothes off in front of all these horny old men!” she keeps smacking at him as the others chuckle. Finally, Juan breaks it up, pulling her to lean back against him where he is leaning against the forklift. She leans over to kiss her dad's arm, he leans down to kiss the top of her head in greeting. She looks over to see Jax and Clay walking out, and she leans heavy against Juan. “You guys won't believe who showed up at the hospital for Tara.”

Juice POV

He lets her out of his sight for an hour at most and she becomes a godmother, scares off Wendy and basically spanks Jax about not keeping the prospects up to date on foes...she was a fucking machine. He swore she was, resting his forehead on her shoulder he listens to her fill Kozik and the rest in on the wedding plans. Everything was in place, food was being cooked day before, he would sleep at the clubhouse and she would take the house the night before. The only thing was not here her dress but apparently, it was being sent to the house which was good but he can lie and say he didn't want to take a peek at it. He knew Kozik was planning to go back to Tacoma for a little while, but he planned to stick around for the wedding. He sighs when Joy's hand comes up to scratch at his Mohawk, lifting his head he looks over to see Jax and Clay returning. Pressing a kiss to Joy's neck he reluctantly detangles himself from her, they both walk over whistling at the hardware as Kozik gives then the tour of them “Kings don't want anyone touching these.” he barely wanted to touch any of these. Shit was stuff army and black Ops used he was sure of it “We got long-range sniper rifle, 50 - Caliber machine gun, and rocket-propelled grenade-launcher.” he feels Joy slide up next to him, he looks down and chuckles at the dazed look on her face. His girl was a weapons junkie for her, he gazes down at the grenade launcher and sighs “Damn. Only seen guns like this in my war games.” he can't help his grin of pride when Joy nods, her fingers brushing over along the create holding the launcher “ Yeah some serious "Call of Duty" shit.” he kisses the side of her head, if he hadn't already proposed he would have. The woman was perfect. They spent a few hours in the barn, catching up with Kozik and just relaxing. They barely got to do that nowadays with Galindo and Lobo, he had hoped the build-up to his birthday and the wedding day would be normal shit, Joy asking him about colors and him not knowing jack shit to tell her.

But his life wasn't normal, he had given up normal years ago. And if he was honest normal would have been too damn boring. Sure now that he had Joy he planned to have a family, kids, sonny, their house that was falling into place. He just hoped that they could get out of this cartel beef before he and Joy have kids. He would be damned if his kids got hurt over some crazy shit. They were in church now, ten of them scattered around, Clay, Joy, Hap, Tig, Joy and himself at the table. Jax, Chibs, and Opie standing leaving Bobby and Kozik scattered around in chairs pushed away from the table. This meeting wasn't a formal one that's for sure. 

 

“This Galindo deal it's already spilled too much blood. I don't expect you guys to take that risk. Going after these Lobos is about Tara. It's my shit. I'm gonna handle it.” he chuckles, it's not a happy sound. He stares down Jax, not realizing all eyes are on him. “This is way past just Tara. They got Joy to Jax, at least your were there for Tara I wasn't there to hold Joy until the ambulance got there…...I wasn't there man……” He sighs and leans back in his chair, feeling Joy grab his hand, the soft feel of her lips on the tattoo of his ring calm him “I'm in. I'm here now and I'm getting them for this shit.” he opens his eyes, seeing Jax nod, they all turn to Tig as he speaks “This ain't just about Tara or Joy, brother. This is about hurting those assholes that shot up our clubhouse and killed Armando.” for a moment he had forgotten about the heads in the duffle bag. It wasn't just a he and Jax thing. This was a club matter, everyone needed to be in on it, they all had a bounty to collect. His eyes fall to Clay, and as much as he doesn't trust the man they need him right now. “Jax is right. This cartel run's turned into one bloody ride. Nobody saw it coming, including me. But we're in the homestretch now, bro. I say we close this door, we get back to business as usual.” Jax nods, turning to Bobby as he speaks only to him “I'm not letting you go in to do this alone.” around the room, grunts and nods of agreement were heard. He wanted to tell Joy not to go, he wanted her safe and locked away on a panic room if he was honest with himself but he also knew, deep down that she needed this as much as he did.

They all head outside, his arm around Joy's shoulder as she talks to her father and Kozik standing next to them. He sees Oswald pull up in his car, he rolls his eyes at Clays greeting “How you doing, mayor?” Oswald's pinched look give him pause, oh shit what now? “I wouldn't go counting votes yet. Hale's investors came together. Asian money. When it goes back to city council next week he'll have the funds to begin construction. It'll pass, Clay. Charming Heights is a go.” shit shit SHIT. He knew they should have just killed Georgie. What fucking use was he if he can't keep a leash on the Asians. Clay seems stumped for a moment, he didn't envy Clay being at the front of this shit storm for the club, he also couldn't find himself caring much if it caused the man some discomfort. “Shit. When did this happen?” Oswald looks off into the distance “Hale called this morning. He's getting his ducks in a row.” he looks over at Jax as he speaks, his face hard and his eyes cold “Let me guess. You're one of his ducks.” he felt sorry for Oswald, dude could only do so much after Hale opened that damn ramp man lost millions so he understood to a degree what the man was thinking. He had to do what he had to. The man had to feed his family. “I gotta roll with this. It's the only way I come close to getting even, Clay. I'm sorry, guys.”

He watches Oswald leave, and the second the man is gone Bobby explodes. Joy leaves his side to comfort the older man, her small hands rubbing his back. He knew how much Bobby hated Georgie. “Georgie shit all over his promise.He was supposed to dangle the investment in front of the Asians.” he scrubs a hand over his Mohawk, a rough hand grips his shoulder, he looks over at Hap, who uses the grip to give him a shake before letting him go. It was good to know he had a new connection with Hap. He had always secretly admired the man, while also being scared of him. “Maybe it's time you go remind him, huh?” he smirks, maybe Georgie would finally get his just reward for all the shit he had done to Luann. He sure as shit hoped he died alone and afraid, Luann had been one of the only woman nice to him, didn't treated him like he was stupid so when he heard of her death and how violent it had been it had hurt more than it should have. He is snapped from his musing by Joy coming back to his side. He looks up to see Jax talking “Yeah. We got the Mexicans covered. Bobby, I want you and Tig on this.” both men nod as Opie speaks up

“Georgie might be in the wind. I'll track down Lyla, see if she can help.”He pulls Joy along with him to the bikes. It was time for them to Suit up for what Juan had mentally dubbed real life Call of Duty. They needed their vests, guns, and Joy needed her knives. He didn't know if he was mentally ready for what they were about to do, but with Joy at his side, he was sure she would help him be ready.

Joy POV

She had made sure to take her pills right before they left the house after suiting up. She felt no pain, her mind was clear as she loaded her guns and made sure her knives and Kabar were strapped tightly in place on her thighs. Currently, Juan was braiding her hair back tightly as her father made sure her vest was on good. He yanked on her vest at the shoulders to make sure it was secure and nods, looking up at her father he holds her face in his hands. “ Great warriors, like great earthquakes, are principally remembered for…..” She can't help but grin, bringing her hands up to her father's wrists she holds them as she replies “ The mischief they have done.” Her father's small grin made her feel centered as he kissed her forehead and turns on his heel to make sure he was ready to go. Once Juan is done with her hair he wraps his arms around her for a moment, his face nuzzled into the side of her neck. “What was that about?” she smirks, her fingers brushing over his forearm across her stomach “You know I love poetry. I always used to see my dad as a great warrior King or something. So I found books on warrior saying and stuff of that nature. I wrote them all down in a notebook and gave them to him one birthday. He told me he would read them on runs when he didn't know if he would come home. To give him strength and to center himself. Now he is reading them back to me. To keep me clear and focused.”

He doesn't speak for a moment, just holds her tighter. His chin rested on her, she reaches up to cup his cheek. As she watches the others getting ready. Finally, it was Time, Juan spins her in his arms. Resting his forehead against her they silently stare at each other, drinking in each other energy and warmth. She leans up on her toes and presses her lips softly to his, keeping their lips close she whispers “Keep focused. Be smart. And come home to me you got that Ortiz.” he grins and presses another kiss to her lips before pulling away. She watches him walk over to her father, they would watch each other's backs for sure, she would be with Jax and Chibs. Walking over she slips on her glasses and gets into position. It all happens in a blur, they quietly walk down the hill they had been around to prepare. Jax takes out a man who had tried to run as herself and Chibs yanks men down to their knees, using her boot she kicks them in the back so they lay on the ground. Keeping her Glocks locked on both men she felt Juan walk up behind her he quickly slides the body strap of an AKM around her body. She nods her thanks and he steps away as Jax's yells “Where the hell are the rest of them?!”

She was wondering the same thing as Romeo kicks over a man on his stomach. She caught most of what he was asking the man, but he was speaking to fast. When the man doesn't reply he is killed, Romeo walks over to her, looking up at him he nods down to the men. She knows what he is asking “¿Dónde está el resto de tu hombre?” she puts her booted foot on the man's back and leans her weight down on him until he groans, leaning down with her foot still on the man's back she puts her Glock to the back of his head “No me hagas repetirme.” the man nods and tells her they are the front line, the main camp holding more men is in the woods. Looking up at Romeo he nods to the men, she quickly shoots both men in the back of the head before standing. And moves to stand to walk towards her father and Juan, she feels Juan's leg against hers and for a moment she feels warmth flood her before she locks it away. Maybe one day she will stop thinking Juan will see her kill one day and leave, but it would take time.

Focusing on Romeo he gives them orders “Luis will take a unit into the woods. We'll grab the rest of your guys, take position behind those rocks cover their entry.” they all nod, she pats her father on the side. He nods and looks to Jax “Alright, I'm going with them.” Her father and Chibs head off with him and the larger group, Jax pulls her, Juan and Kozik to the side “Hey, back up Clay.” She nods and follows behind Clay with Juan and Kozik at her sides. A few of the Galindo men go before them for a few moments there is nothing but the sound of gravel and leaves under the weight of boots as they move. Then she hears it, the click and wind up without thinking she yanks Juan and Kozik to the ground next to her as Clay yells “Shit. Stop! Mines! Get in the dirt! Get down!” Clay slams himself down as one of the Galindo men explodes, the smell of burned flesh and blood hits her nose as the man's arm lands between her and Juan. She tosses it away and listens as Gunfire quickly fills the once silent air.

Looking between Juan and Kozik she yells over the gunfire. “Juan far side, me and you middle Kozik” she yells past Kozik to get Clays and Romeo ’s attention. When he finally looks at her she points to the far side “Aim that way. We got middle and far left.” he nods and gets into position. “NOW!!!” lifting up she grins and aims down the middle. Seeing a few of the men across the way fall she hits the dirt when Clay yells for them to get down. Laying flat on her back she realizes they are stuck out here, looking onto the tree line on their side she can see her dad watching them intensely, pacing and she can't help the laughter they erupt from her lips. Making the four men around her look over, Juan army crawls over to her. Laying in his back next to her he leans in “I'm beginning to wonder if you are seriously certifiable to be laughing right now Baby.” She snorts and nods towards her father, Juan looks over and cracks a smile. “I see.” he kisses the side of her head as Kozik snarks from the side “I swear if you two start making out in the middle of a high-risk situation I will throw you both on a landmine.” She can't help but smirks, she looks over to see Romeo on his Radio. He puts it down and turns to look at them “ They got the firepower. They will flush them out.” she keeps her eyes on the treeline. What could have possibly changed in a few minutes that could make this a cake walk now? She sees Jax and Chibs and she can't help but gasp, holy shit the rocket launchers, she smacks Juan's chest and points at Chibs just as he launched his grenade at the far side of the Forest, Juan curses and watches Jax launch the second grenade. Getting to her knees she opens fire, it all seems to go in slow motion, the men running, the second and finally hail storm of explosion. And when the bullets stop flying as the last body drops she finally relaxes, getting to her feet with Kozik, Clay, and Romeo she looks around.

It was a war zone, bodies and parts of the ones killed in explosions were everywhere. Blood seeping into the earth and she knew some was on her face and clothes. She lets Juan pull her close, his lips brush her cheek not covered in blood, she tilts her head back so she can steal a quick kiss. “Hey!” They both look over to Jax, he was looking a little green around the gills as he asked “Can you all retrace your steps?” she felt her body tense, looking up around at Juan she sees his eyes on the ground moving as of remembering something, she vaguely heard Clay tell Juan to fall in behind him before he kisses the side of her head with a whisper of “Trust me and keep them calm.” She nods and watches him start walking as the guys start screaming she shouts at them “Shut up you idiots he is fine He has a photographic memory. Don't break his concentration” they all fall silent, Jax and Chibs flinching each time as Juan's foot hits the dirt, she won't lie and say all she isn't scared but she knows Juan wouldn't do this if he wasn't sure.

He makes it to the guys and looks back at her, a triumphant grin on his face as Chibs and Jax smack him on the back. “Clear, follow my path baby.” She nods and looking behind her she sees, Kozik, Clay, and Romeo. “Kozik put your hands on my shoulders, follow slowly behind me, Clay and Romeo do the same. We can get across easy.” they all nod and get into position. Holding onto Kozik's hands on her shoulders she quickly makes her way across the terrain. Once she makes it across she is snatched off her feet but Juan, his lips pressed against her and she melts into him. Their moment is short-lived as her father snatched her from Juan, she wraps herself around her father, rubbing his back as he grips her painfully tight “I'm ok. Juan and Kozik watched over me.”

Her father's nods but doesn't say anything. She knew he hated not being the one to save her, it had been his Job for twenty some odd years. And now she had Juan to watch over her too, but none of them would ever be her dad. She kisses the side of his face as he lowers her to the ground, he graces her with a small smile before making his way to the others. She turns and smiles at her fiancé, his arms sliding around her sides, his hands sliding down to rest on her ass. Leaning up on her toes she presses soft, lazy kisses along the underside of his strong jaw, she smirks against his skin when his hands grip her ass roughly. She rubs her body against his as whimpers, the battle had made her blood pump and all she wanted was to climb him and not come down for a little while. She is broken from her moment with Juan when a small pebble hits the side of her thigh. Turning her head she sees Kozik and Chibs not far off grinning at them, she kisses Juan's neck one more time before she pulls her kabar from her thigh holster and takes off for Kozik “Throwing rocks at me!? Get back here you pussy and take your ass whopping like a man!!!!” 

 

Juice POV

It had taken almost twenty minutes to pull Joy away from Kozik. They had been rolling around in the dirt when they found them, taking small jabs at each other and laughing. He loved to see her so fucking happy and free, he had checked her side and he was glad it hasn't bleed during their rolling around. He was pretty sure she didn't need the bandage anymore and he had large wound flex bandages at the house, he would make the switch later. He was currently checking in with the ATF on the burner they gave him, sitting on his couch while Joy changed. They had opted to go home for the night, both just wanting to be together, the guys just nodded and sent them on their way. He had changed into his sleep pants, not planning to do shit for the rest of the day and night, Joy had quickly told him to sit on the couch and wait for her to call him into the bedroom, he guessed this was his surprise she kept talking about. He had let sonny out for his bathroom time and the pup was currently curled up in his bed in the corner of the living room, he downs the rest of his beer.

Moving towards the kitchen to get another but is stopped as Joy's voice fills the air “Come into the bedroom Juan!” he grins and snatches up some of his mints. Popping two into his mouth he heads for the bedroom, pushing the door open he doesn't see her. “Baby?” he steps into the room, he sees the lights are off and a few candles are lit, he grins and looks around. “Ok. I'm here baby.” he quickly turns when he hears the bathroom door open, and he feels his heart speed up, his blood quickly rushing south at the sight of her. His eyes drift from her heels in case feet, groaning at the black stocking attached to a garter he could see peeking out from under the end of her cut. Feminine with an edge of leather, Finally he locks eyes with her and sees the time she took to put her makeup on, her pouty lips were bare and grinning at him, her hazel eyes shining. She makes her way towards him, he can hear the sound of her heels on the hardwood floor and it makes him bite his bottom lip, baby girl looked damn good and he couldn't wait to see what she had under her cut. He likes the fact that even in her heels she was still shorter than him, he grabs her face in his hands, her hands coming to rest flat against his stomach, she smirks up at him and he isn't prepared for her shove and he falls back onto the bed with a grunt.

He props himself up on his elbows, he watches her walk towards him. Once she is standing between his legs she curls her finger at him, following her instructions he sits up, his hands sliding up along her stocking clad outer thighs. She grabs his hands before he can slide them around the back to grip her ass, looking up at her he left her guide his hands to the bottom button of her cut and he knows what she wants. Keeping his eyes on every piece of skin revealed to him he can't help but groan and rest his forehead against her soft stomach as he finally sees what she was hiding, a black bra and pantie set, with white detail, before he can put it off her body she stops him. Speaking for the first time since she called out to him. “I know you like to watch me dance. So I thought maybe I can be your present for the night. Want me to dance for you Juan?” his mouth is dry and his heart is beating so fast he was surprised she couldn't see an imprint of it on his chest. Pressing a kiss to her bare stomach he nods, seeing her grab a remote from the outer pocket of her cut she presses place, a song he hadn't heard before starts to play. She tosses the remote next to his leg and backs away from him, she turns her back to him, her hips swaying as she slowly slides the cut off her shoulders, tossing it to the side cant help but grin and presses the heel of his palm against his already throbbing cock.

The panties she wore were the cheeky kind he loved to see her in around the house, but these had frills along the back and he wanted to reach out and grip her, yank her down onto him and not let her up for the night but he would let her dance for him, she had been planning this for a long while, he wouldn't ruin her plans….for now.

Joy POV

She had been planning this for weeks, picked the perfect matching set of underwear with garter belt included and the look on Juan's face when as he saw each new piece of it shown to him with each button he pop on her cut had made her feel twelve feet tall. She could feel his eyes on the sway of her hips like a physical caress and she would be lying if she said this pair of panties she had on weren't already ruined, reaching behind her back she popped the clasp on her bra, once it was undone she holds it to her chest, she tries not to giggle at the look on Juan's face, his eyes were wide and lust was a dominant emotion in them. Letting the bra fall down her arms she catches it and tosses it at Juan's feet, making her way over to him she giggles when he snatches her down into his lap. Her legs straddling him she continues to roll her hips as he presses his face against her sternum, his lips and tongue gliding over her skin. She could feel him hard against her even though their clothes, fuck how she wanted him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she yelps as he quickly turns them, her back rested on the soft bedspread as he makes a trail of kisses down her stomach.

She is shaking by the time he finally slides her panties to the side. Her back arches sharply off the bed at the first swipe of his tongue, she gasps as he tosses her legs over his shoulders, his hands coming up to roll her nipples between his fingers. One of her hands grips the bedspread by her head, the other reaches down, holding him in place as she bucks and whines. It had been too long since they had been together like this and with how keyed up events the past few days had made them it didn't surprise her that she was coming on his tongue in minutes. What did shock her was he kept going, her body wasn't prepared for the continued stimulation as he sucked on her clit, she hadn't even realized one of his hands had abandoned her breasts until the stretch of his fingers as he tested her to see if she was ready had her wailing his name. She pushes at his shoulders, too much, oh fuck too much. He slides up her body, she quickly yanks him down into a kiss, the taste of herself on his tongue makes her whimper.

She slides her hands down his back, a sliver of arousal pulsing through her at the feel of his hard muscles moving under his skin as he grinds into her. Her hands slide under the waist of his sleep pants, she slides them down letting him do the rest. She watches him sit up on his knees, Licking her lips when she catches sight of him, long, and thick she can't help but squirm, he grins down at her for a moment and she can't help but smile back. “On your stomach baby girl. I wanna watch your pretty ass bounce while I fuck you.” she whimpers “Have I told you what it does to me when you talk like that Juan? I love it when you are forceful.” she shrieks in laughter as he quickly turns her into her stomach, his hand gripping her ass before he cracks a hand down on it. “Maybe I heard you say something once or twice.” he chuckles, pushing her thighs he opens her just right, sliding her panties to the side he doesn't wait, just presses deep in one harsh thrust.

Her hands scramble for purchase, finally gripping a pillow tightly as she adjusts to the stretch, fuck she was going to be sore but she didn't care. He leans over her, his hands flat on the bed near her shoulder, she moves her hands to his wrists, gripping them tightly as he slowly slides out before thrusting back in with a growl of satisfaction. “Always so tight like this.” she can't help but smirk, he might know how to make her weak but he wasn't the only one who had tricks, moving her hands to the bed she starts to push back against him, rolling her hips in tight circles as his hips meet her ass. His groan of appreciation sends a shiver of lust down her spine, she feels him sit up on his knees, his hands gripping her hips he yanks her back into him and she screams. The sound of skin slapping, her whimpers of his name and pleasure mixing with his deep groans fills the room as they both climb higher and higher.

She is the first to break, his name a broken gasp as her body shakes and it's seconds until he follows her over. She whimpers as his warmth fills her, his hips presses tight against her ass. She is floating down, and they are both on their side now, she didn't even notice him turning her around to face him. Opening her eyes she sees him watching her through hooded brown eyes, she smiles sleepily. Feeling his hand sliding up and down her side, she stretches and wiggles against the soft sheets of their bed and smiles brighter at the sound of his chuckle as he watched her. Turning her attention back to him. “I got my well-deserved dick down.” he turns his face into the bed, but his chuckle is infectious and she giggles along with him, her face pressed into the sheets, once their laughter subsides she quickly slides off her shoes, stockings, garter, and panties, tossing them to the floor next to the bed she moves closer to Juan. Resting her head on his chest she yawns, her fingers tracing up and down his side. “We have to get to bed. The meeting with the Kings is tomorrow.”

Juan turns his head, his lips brushing her hairline. Tilting her head back she smiles, pressing her lips against his she whispers “Happy Birthday Juan. I hope you liked my idea.” his smirk was her only answer, she giggles and presses a kiss you his jaw before closing her eyes, the meeting was early tomorrow and she wanted to be alert and wide-eyed, after what Juan and her father told her about in Ireland she was going to try to be prepared for anything these Irish bastards brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know and ill see you next time.


	12. Of Morning sessions, Letters and......Killer Instincts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she sees Tara watching her, shaking her head in exasperation, but she can see the amusement in the woman's eyes as she speaks across the table to her. “Can you at least act ashamed or remorseful for this shit storm?” Joy chuckles, her eyes low and her grin shark-like “Sorry. Can not compute those emotions at the moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early I know but I won't be here on my regular posting days so I'm doing it now. Shit hits the fan a lot in this chapter. Juan is MIA for most but I promise he will be back next chapter.

Juice POV

Peace, warmth, and the smell of Joy's shampoo are the first things that come to his senses as he slowly wakes. Turning his head he rubs his face into the pillow with a groan as he stretches out his legs. Turning onto his back he sees Joy standing in the bathroom, her long wet curls falling to the small of her back as she combs it out with her fingers. Standing he makes his way to the dresser, yanking on some boxers he makes his way it the bathroom, walking up behind her he plants a kiss on her head as he moves to the other sink next to her. He goes about shaving and brushing his teeth, they were both silent but it wasn't a horrible, deafening silence, it was the kind that can only come from being so totally connected with someone that words aren't needed. He is wiping off his face when her arms slide around his waist, her cheek resting on his back as she hugs him close. Placing a hand over hers rested on his stomach he sighs. “Morning Baby.” he shivers when her lips press slow, random kisses on his skin.

Reaching back he grips her hip in one hand, tilting his head back he smirks up at the ceiling before saying “Didn't you get enough last night?” he chuckles when she bites down on his back lightly “I can never get enough of you, Juan Carlos.” he smiles and turns, his hands holding her face. Pressing a quick kiss to her lips he sighs “We need to get ready. Meeting in two hours and I think it takes an hour to get there. I'll get to work on breakfast. Fruit good with you?” Joy nods and leans up on her toes, her soft lips press against his, his hands slide down her body, gripping handfuls of her curvy little ass. Lifting her he carries her out to the bed, maybe a little morning session wouldn't hurt.

Hour time jump

He watches Joy shove at Tig, every since they got here, a whole twenty minutes late the guys had been giving them shit. He didn't honestly care, but Joy was doling out ass whopping to anyone who snickered, he wasn't going to apologize for being balls deep inside Joy, not happening. They kept telling him it would fade, that it was just the honeymoon phase bullshit but he honestly doubted that shit. Watching his soon to be wife take all these guys on in all her five foot, three-inch glory was hilarious. She rounds on him when she hears him laughing, her hazel eyes narrowing as she closes in on him, her hands swinging in light handed smacks on his arm. “I'm over here defending our love and your giggling!? Asshole!” he quickly wraps his arms around her, locking her windmill like arms down against her sides, pressing a kiss under her ear he whispers “Oh don't act hurt. Your acting is shit.” she tries not to smirk, but again her acting is shit and she finally laughs along with him, the guys making ill noises in the background.

They are pulled from their moment when a car pulls up. He reluctantly releases her, watching her mask slam down like a steel trap. His girl was gone, sonshine was out to play. He stands behind her watching the car pull to a stop, his chuckle is humorless when he hears Chibs whispers “Here we go. The Kings. Shall we say hello, Bobby?” he watches them walk ahead, standing with Joy off to the side, they all watch Clay greet the Kings, he briefly thinks how out of place these guys look, their suits and Shiney shoes out here in the sticks in front of a barn. He would laugh if he felt it were appropriate, and wouldn't get him funny looks, he sees Jax pull up out of the corner of his eyes, but keeps his gaze focused on the suited men. One of the men, Gaalan he believes, sweeps his eyes over the barn and the miles of clear land. The distaste in his eyes is obvious “This is quaint. Nice and private.” he hears more then sees Joys scuff, stepping up next to her side he bumps her shoulder. Seems Joy's tolerance for bullshit was already low today, this should be interesting. Clay brushes it off with one of his prized grins “Owner's a friend. Dummy corps protects everybody.”

One of the Kings a smaller man whose name he couldn't place arches a brow “Even from the cartel?” the tension is thick with that question and he wasn't the only son to step closer to his old lady. That was a wound that wouldn't heal for a while “My guys are here 24/7. Guns are safe.” he watches Jax pass him, seeing him press a quick kiss to the side of Joy's head as he makes his way to the Kings “Hey. Sorry, I'm late.” Gaalan takes Jax hand, staring him down he says “Guess you had more pressing business.” both he and Hap lay a hand on joys shoulders, her jerk forward only seen by them luckily. The fuck was this guys issue, he got Jax should have been here but fuck that noise when it came to old ladies. This shit could wait, Jax doesn't seem too fazed and easily replies “Mother of my son in the hospital.” the tallest of them nods, his gaze going from Jax too, surprisingly, Joy. “Aye, we heard. Sorry about your girl. And you as well Lass.” he watches Joy bow her head towards him but kept her mouth shut. “Unfortunate events such as yours, are the reason why this cartel deal worries us.” seems not all the Kings have faith in this new business venture.

They follow everyone into the barn, he grabs Joy's arm making them the last in the group, grabbing her face he makes her look at him and he hisses through his teeth. “Keep your shit together. This isn't the Mayans or anything you have fucked with before. Don't get fucking froggy Joy these guys have no issues with killing you for thinking about jumping. Got me?” she looks at him wide-eyed but she seems clear-headed, he nods and walks ahead of her. He loved his girl, more than anything but he swore one of these days her mouth and quick temper were going to get her into deep shit. He sits close to the door on one of the rolling tables they used for building, Hap leaning next to him on the wall and Tig a little away off. Leaving Chibs, Jax, Clay, and Bobby at the table, he let's Joy stand between his legs, her ass leaning against the table, his hands rested on her hips and her hands rested on his knees as they watched the meeting unfold. He knew the Kings wouldn't take kindly to them using the big guns to help save his, Joy, Clay and Romeos asses. But to him it seemed Gaalan had an issue more with Jax than anything else, the way the man looked at him set not just him on edge but Joy it seemed. But he would think on that later, right now he had to focus, he needed a time and location to give Potter or he was dead “I need assurances.”

His ears perk up, this was it. Please let this be it. “We're gonna meet with Romeo tomorrow. He's gonna answer all your questions, address all your concerns, I promise.” he watches Gaalan look to the smallest of them, the man nods and Gaalan sighs “Meet needs to be on neutral ground. Bring them a sample of the weapons. If it works out, bring them back here, do the exchange.” Clay nods, his eyes on the table as he speaks “There's an Indian reservation ten minutes from here. Very private.” Gaalan pauses before nodding “Three o'clock.” Clays grin is large, he knows he has won this battle. “Good.” he kisses the side of Joy's head, his stomach rolling because he now has a time, and he has to give it to Potter. Please don't let this rip his club apart.

Joy POV

Juan had left her to use the bathroom, but she knew he was talking to Potter. It made her ill but she had a plan, she and Jax needed to talk and soon. She sees him walking off and quickly runs after him. “Jax! Hey hold up I wanna talk.” Jax sits down onto his bike, lighting a cig he grins at her “Yeah Darlin?” she sighs, he looks somewhat peaceful, maybe tired but a part of her knew this wasn't the time. “It can wait. But I need to talk to you tonight, please. It's important.” he nods and brings grabs her hand, squeezing it before letting go, stepping back she watches him take off. The letters were at the house and if Juan was right they would take him into holding again now that they had the location for the meet. Meaning another restless night, it's ok though because tonight she had a mission. Looking up she sees Chibs holding Juan by the neck, dragging him out of the barn with a grin. She sits down on her bike, lighting a cig of her own she glares at her father as he steals it from her, glaring she lights another only to have that stolen by Juan. She growls, pulling her kabar from her thigh “Anyone touches this next one won't be having children again or ever.” she eyes them all as she lights up, leaving her Kabar in her lap she sighs “Let's head back. I have some filing to do at the garage and I know a few of you assholes have a shift.” they all groan by climb onto their bikes, Juan leaning down to kiss her cheek before climbing onto his. He seemed ok, focused but she knew he was worried about leaving her alone again. The last time he did she and Tara had been kidnapped, almost.

Hour time skip

She had her reading glasses on, sifting through stacks of recipes and appointments when a knock on the office door disturbs her. She turns and glares at the door before yelling at it. “If you don't come with food piss off.” she heard Juan and her dad's chuckle outside the door. She turns off the music playing from radio and watches her men come in, Chinese takeout piled up in their arms and she can't help but smile. Standing she helps them put things in place right as someone pulls up, she moves to check it out but her dad points to the food “Eat. I got it.” she kisses his cheek and sits down on the couch with Juan, leaning into his side while she eats her lo mein. She feels him pressing kisses to the back of her head between bites and lapses in conversation about the wedding. Tilting Her head back she giggles when her head slides down his chest, his hand catching the back of her head before it falls into his lap and his food, lucky for both of them she braided her hair back tightly today. Taking his offered kiss she sighs, whispering against his lips “I'm going to miss you tonight if they take you…..but I'm talking to Jax. About the letters so I have something to keep me occupied.” he nods, his eyes tracing over her face, he grins and presses a smacking kiss between her eyes before helping her sit back up.

They barely finish their food before his phone goes off, snatching it from his cut he checks it seeing a missed message from Clear Passages. Taking the last bites from his mustard chicken he tosses the container into the trash with a sigh. “Seems there is an issue at CP. I'll head down there and be back in an hour. If I'm not……” she knew He hated how sad it made her, him being in holding. Taking her lo mein from her he sets it on the desk and wraps his arms around her from behind, his face pressed into her neck as he tried to comfort her. But sadly it did very little, she just wanted this over, she wanted to be with her old man, sunny, her father and this club. She was tired of being without him. She sees her father come in and locks eyes with him, the man freezes for a second but sits across from them on the wall. “Talk” Juan kisses the side of her head before replying “I gotta go to CP to check something. Shouldn't take me more than an hour but it would be the perfect time for me to be snatched up by ATF.” Hap nods, his eyes bouncing between herself and Juan before he replies “I'll stay the night again. If your not back don't worry.”

She reaches over and hands her dad his food, a small but genuine smile on her lips when she sees him dig into his food with gusto. The man was a human garbage disposal, but she loved him, turning her head she rests her forehead against Juan's jaw. Inhaling the smell of his cologne deep into her lungs and letting it soothe her before getting to her feet, her hand held out to him. “Come on businessman. Go take care of business.” he grabs her hand and stands, wrapping his arm around her shoulder he pats her father on the shoulder on the way out. She knows he is a grown ass man and doesn't need her help but she straps on his helmet for him while he puts on his gloves and sunglasses.Holding his face in her hands she takes the soft kiss he offers her, letting him wrap his arms around her he yanks her close, his head rested on her chest.

They both turn as Jax walks up behind her “ Where you going?” she smiles at the greeting kiss to her head and releases Juan. “ Weed shop. But saying Goodbye in case they try that holding shit again.” Jax nods, wrapping a brotherly arm around her shoulder “We will watch out for her brother. Promise. And hey don't carry.” He points to Juan, a stern look on his face. Juan smirks nods, starting up his bike she and Jax step back and watch him take off. She sighs and lets her head rest on Jax's shoulder “It doesn't get easier does it…..when they aren't around.” Jax chuckles and gives her shoulder a good squeeze “No. Not even for a second.” She oddly enough finds some comfort in that, she pats him in the side and turns to head to the office “Hey. Come to the house tonight. We gotta talk Jax.” he nods and drags Bobby and Clay into the garage, she closes the door to the office and turns the music up so she can't hear them….She couldn't handle much else.

She is almost done with filing, everything was finally going digital and would be less of a hassle for all involved. She looks up as the door from the garage opens, looking over she sees Jax looking at her with Chibs just behind him “Feel like playing muscle today? You and Hap?” she looks at her father, he had finished his food a few minutes ago and was just lazing about on the couch. He looks at her and a mischievous smirk takes over his feature, her face copying his she looks back at Jax and hears Chibs chuckle behind him “Oh Jesus. It's the murder twins smirk….Run Jackie boy.” Her and her father's laughter echoes of the walls of the small office as they stand and head for the bikes.

Hour time jump

She was beyond happy she braided her hair back today as the rain sprinkled down on them as they trail behind Mr.Luck of the Irish to wherever the fuck they were going. Her and her father pulling up the rear behind Chibs, Tig, Jax, and Gaalan. She pretended to look disinterested but as always she and her father Heard everything around them, it pays to let people think your stupid “Anything we need to know here?” Gaalan is quiet for a moment before replying “Our American colleagues have put profit before protocol. We're just here to enforce decency.” Joy scuffs, making them all look back at her “And we're the enforcement?” Gaalan’s smirk is as cold as the raindrops on her cheeks “Stay close and look tough. Should be all we need. Understand Lass?” she nods, her eyes narrowed and her lip curled. Pretentious prick. Following them all in she sighs at the warmth of the place, looking around she shuddered. Looks like a little old lady lived here, that manufactured lived in look, lace and flower patterns all over. she watches Jax as he watches a woman holding a baby walk up the stairs.

Her and Chibs stand on either side of him “Smell something funny brother?” Jax's nods, his eyes locked on the woman as Chibs whispers “What the hell is this place?” Jax shrugs but moves towards the stairs, she follows him to watch his back “I'm gonna look around.” going up the stairs behind Jax she keeps her hands on the kabar strapped to her thigh, a large man comes down the hallway, his eyes narrowed on her and Jax as he comes towards them, barrel chest stuck out trying to look intimidating “Hey, what are you two doing here?” she smirks at him, seemed to only make the asshole puff up like a blowfish, looking past him she sees a girl, maybe a year or so younger than herself with tear trails on her cheeks “We are with Galen.” Joy tries to reach past the man for to the crying girl “Are you okay sugar?” her hand is snatched by the man and she hisses at him as he growls at her “Get downstairs now.” Joy snatches her Glock from under her shirt and pistol whips the big bastard, smirking when he hits the ground hard. “I'm not talking to you.”

She watches Jax head down the hall pushing doors open as he goes, his face becoming more and more white as he goes, and that's when she hears a sound that makes her heart clench. She moves to stand next to him, there have to be twenty kids in this one house alone. It was just like the stories Juan and her Dad told her about Ireland, she puts her hand on Jax's back “Christ Jax's there are so many.” he moves past her to shove open the door next to the stairs just as the guys clamor up the stairs. Her father, seeing the distressed look on her face looks her over then he notices the babies as Chibs talks to Jax “Jesus Christ. What the hell is this, Jackie?” Jax doesn't reply, his eyes fixated on the crying children “It's another goddamn baby factory apparently. Twenty or so kids it looks like.” Her father's curses and Tig looks at the other rooms in disbelief. They hear shouting and she and Chibs aim down the hall, but Jax knocks down their hands “No. No guns. Too many kids.” She puts her gun away, and charges down the hall, her father close behind as she knocks a goon down, he might be bigger than her but he wasn't much of a challenge. She knocks him out quickly finds her dad in the room next to where she had been, rolling around she sees them hit a crib, as it starts to fall she snatches the crying babe from it and holds it close to her chest as the crib falls over. Watching the others fight she tries to calm the wailing infant in her arms. She hears Gaalan in the hallways, walking out she locks eyes with him as she bounces the now quiet baby. Well….this wouldn't be good.

Ten minutes later

The child had refused to let go of her, his small hands gripping her braid any time she tried so she had stopped trying. Sitting on the couch next to Her father and Chibs, her hand sliding up and down the now sleeping babes back. She was tempted to take the child if she was honest, she hated this place and didn't want the poor guy here but she already knew he wasn't meant to be hers, call it a woman's intuition. She can hear Jax in the other room, yelling and screaming. She hoped he wouldn't wake the poor kids again, standing she joins the guys next to the door. Grinning as Jax rubs the sleeping kids back, before turning to Clay, who was watching her and the kid, and odd look on his face “They should have told us.” Clay nods, his hand coming up to pet the back of the small child's head with oddly gently fingers, considering the man's size. “Your right. Just stay clear of these guys ok?” they all nod, Clay grins at her. “Gonna keep this one?” she chuckles and whispers “No. He isn't meant to be mine. Just wanted him to sleep before I gave him back.”

A very scared looking woman walks over to her. She sighs and gently hands her the baby, pressing a parting kiss to the babies forehead she watches them walk away. She felt Chibs hand on her shoulder, she lets him lead her outside into the rain, his heavy arm around her shoulder. “You will have your own soon enough lass. Just don't rush and give them all your love when you do have them.” she nods, she knows she did the right thing. That baby deserves a better parent then she or Juan could or would be right now with everything going on, they would have children, through natural means or adoption. And that child would be loved….but not now.

Several Hours Later (SpongeBob Voice)

After the baby fiasco as she was now calling it she had spent the rest of the day finally bringing Teller - Morrow into the twenty-first century. Making sure to have a hard drive for contacts, parts, work done, work needing done and also having pictures of work done by the guys. She had been thinking mostly about Jax when doing this, he was an alright mechanic and his work spoke for itself so she had made something for him to take with him when he left. A portfolio of sorts that he could hand to shops where he and Tara finally settled down. Did she want Jax gone? No. But she was going to give him every fucking advantage so if he didn't make it out there, it wasn't because of anything he did wrong. She is putting copies of Jax work into a manilla Envelope when her club burner rings. “Talk to me.” it's silent for a moment except for low and controlled breathing “Joy. It's Op. Can you please come to the funeral home?” she felt a cold, violent splash in the pit of her stomach as her heart dropped, she agrees and hangs up, quickly yells for one of the prospects telling him to not touch shit but the phones and ran for her bike. Only two things could cause Op to be there, the first was Lyla and then there was Piney. She prayed as she raced through traffic that she was wrong, that Clay hadn't gone too far to hide the secrets she knew in lay these letters.

She pulls up the same time as Jax, both of them racing for the door and yanking it open. She is surprised to see Unser, but her attention quickly turns to Op and Jax as they hug she catches sight of Pineys blood stained denim and feels tears slide down her cheeks. As Jax pulls away from Op she crashes into her tallest brothers chest, sobbing into his leather, damn Clay. Damn that man to hell, Piney knew nothing of the letters except what Tara might have told him, but if she knew Piney the man held his poker face all the way to the end. Op hands her off to Jax, who wraps her up tightly, both of them watching Opie toss Pineys denim into the fire, it was a full two hours of stone silence. Watching the flames consume not just a brother, but a first nine and a man she had come to see as a grandfather. Clay would pay for this, and now that she saw how far he would go she had no doubt that Clay was behind what happened to her and Tara……..Clay wod not only pay, he would suffer.

Walking out of the funeral home she sees it's dark, she shoots a quick text to her dad to let him know where the hidden key is so he can get into the house. She was going to be a while. She it sitting on her bike she hears Jax ask Opie “You wanna tell me what happened to Piney?” looking up she jumps off her bike when Opie points his sidearm at Jax, her Glock was down by her side but aimed at his foot, if she had to shoot Opie I wouldn't be anywhere vital. “You should know. You're Clay's boy.” Jax is pressed against her back, she didn't look back, her eyes locked on Opies trigger finger, he moves it in a twitch she is blowing his big toe off. “What are you talking about Op!?” Jax practically screams over her head Opie walks forward his hand aiming over her shoulder but she presses the barrel of her gun under his chin, he seems unfazed “Clay killed my old man.” Jax is speechless, she sighs “He didn't know Op. Hell, I didn't know or suspect Clay was batshit until Tara and I were snatched.” Her eyes narrow as Opie moves his focus and the Barrel of his gun to her shoulder “You got something you wanna share. Joy?” her lip curls and she moves the barrel of her gun to aim below the belt “Get that gun off me, or so help me you won't have to worry about sex for a long time Winston.”

He grunts but lowers his gun, she keeps hers at her side, keeping her stance in front of Jax. “I think Clay had something to do with Mine and Taras kidnap attempt. So when you called and said to meet you here I was scared for Lyla or Piney, seems Clay doesn't want information to get out that Tara or Piney have. I might have been caught in the crosshairs.” She can hear Jax over her shoulder, all he kept saying was no, over and over again. Opie snaps “Yes Jax! Yes! He killed my wife now my father. What makes you honestly fucking think he wouldn't try to kill your wife!? Did you know? Did You know?!” Jax pushes her out of the way when Opie raises his gun again, yelling back at Opie “No, Ope! Of course not! Bro, if Clay did this, it is a club issue. Let's take it to the table, let everyone know.” Opie's hollow laughter makes her sick, he gives Jax a cold stare “What table? You're out. Remember?” Opie moves faster then she is prepared for, shooting Jax's back tire and trying to shoot hers but he misses, seems he didn't notice because he takes off like a bat out of hell. She curses and starts her bike, feeling Jax jump on the back she guns it. She can't see Opie but she isn't worried about that, all she needs to do is get to the shop with enough time to talk him down. Clay deserved to die, but not until the club knew why she wasn't going to have Opie killed got taking out the trash, she would take anyone down who tried. 

 

She skids to a stop on the lot, racing in after Jax she hears Opie screaming from outside the open clubhouse Doors “Having Donna killed, that a lie?!” She rushes inside, her gun drawn and her teeth bared at Clay's reply “Jesus Christ, that's history, man. Stahl bending the truth. That score is settled!” her and Jax both aim for Opie, even though every fiber of her being says to aim for Clay “No, it's not! You sit down! Sit down.” She yells, trying to get Opie to look at her Ope! Put it down. He doesn't just have Piney to answer for. Tara and I deserve to hear his fucked up answer to that Opie. I won't have you fuck that up for me, brother.” She hears Clay move and she aims her gun at him, knowing Jax had Op “Move from that chair you slimy bastard and I'll shoot you in your kneecaps.” She smirks coldly at the terrified look on his face, looking back at Opie as he watches her she aims her gun back at him, both of them looking at Jax as he pleads with Op “Please, Ope. Don't make me kill you”

Opie gives Jax and her a small smile before putting two bullets into Clay's chest. The silence is deafening for a moment until a pained gasp from the shot man moves them into action. Opie moves to shoot him again, thinking quickly she shoots, the bullet hitting Opie's wrist and forcing the gun from his hand, Jax tackles the giant man and knocks him out. She runs over to Clay, calmly checking his pulse as Jax runs up next to her to check the bullet wounds “Pulse is frantic, he will bleed out if we don't call someone.” Jax curses as Rat and Unser run into the clubhouse, their eyes taking in a passed out Opie and a shot up Clay. Jax turns to them, blood on his cheek “Call a damn ambulance!” she locks eyes with Unser “Gunshots. Sheriffs are gonna be all over this.” she nods, he is right, how the fuck are they gonna fix this. She glares down at Clay as he wheezed “Get me outside. It happened in the garage.” She moves as Jax and Rat move to snatch up Clay “Yeah, come on. Come on. On three. Two, three.” She smirks at the howl of pain the older release once he is lifted. She walks in front of them, making sure Clay doesn't pitch forward as Unser yells after them “Well, what do I tell Roosevelt, huh? Mexicans?” she wanted to be snippy and ask why it always had to be her people but Clay coughs out a reply “No, say it was black.” She nods and yells over the guys to Unser “ Hey, Jax and I will take care of Opie. Get rid of those guns and clean up the blood.” Unser nods and mumbles something she isn't too sure she wants to actually catch.

She smirks as Jax gives Rat his story, poor kid probably didn't expect this when he went into being a prospect “He was shot by two black guys outside the garage. You ever wanna make patch, that's your story until I tell you.” he looks at her, she winks and grabs Clay by his leather when he starts to slip, yanking him up so the guys can get a better hold. Once on the lot she grabs his ankles and they quickly carry him the rest of the way, her side was throbbing but she would deal with that later, they needed this staged and they needed to get going. Running back inside she sees that Opie had come around, she narrows her eyes at him and grabs a hand towel from behind the bar and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Making her way over to him she doesn't give him chance to talk before she is yanking him outside. Wrapping up his wrist all the while, she watches Rat shove both hers and Jax's bikes into the back of the Van, she knew her and Jax would take Opie so she shoves lightly at Rats shoulder “Get gone. Drop mine and Jax's bikes off at out houses ok?” he nods and takes off, for a skinny little shit the man was fast.

She goes around to the driver side, sliding into the middle seat she puts her bag containing the letters, recording and her stolen bottle of Jack. As Jax goes to check on Unser and Clay, Opie finally speaks “You didn't have to shoot me you asshole.” she turns to give him a look of pure disbelief. Before taking some papers from the dash she rolls them tight before wailing on him, smacking his head and shoulder with them “Would this have stopped you!?!? Huh? You brain dead redneck jackass!?!?” Jax climbs in, wrestling with her to reach the papers. Finally yanking them from her, glaring at them both before starting the truck. For twenty minutes only thing to be heard in that truck was breathing and the low sound of the radio. Until Opie speaks again “I'm gonna kill him.” she groans and yanks the bottle of Jack from her bag, yanking the cap off she takes a large gulp, she was so tired of this comic book level avenger shit Opie seemed to have in his head. She swallows and wrinkles her nose at the burn as Jax speaks over her head “No, you're gonna let me and Joy find out what the hell happened.” She nods and hands Opie the bottle, watching him take a few gulps before passing it back to her, she caps the bottle and puts it away. Saving it for when she would need it. “Talk to your mother. Gemma and Unser found my old man up at the cabin. They knew Clay killed him and tried to pass it off as a cartel hit.” She was speechless, Gemma and Unser. She knew they were close but this shit? This needed to end. She turns to look and Jax “Your mother need to stop handling club shit like she is a fucking son Jax. I agree that the old ladies should know some but your mother had to much fucking pull and power as it is. That shit needs handling and if you won't fucking do it then let me.” He glares her down and she rolls her eyes, typical mommas boy bullshit. She wondered if he planned to protect his mother once she showed him all she had on the woman.

Jax looks over her head to Opie “How do you know all that?” she glances over at Op, she wanted all the info she could get. “Unser followed me up there last night.” Unser needed to go. Not only was he too informed but the man would do anything for Gemma and a man like that. Chained to a woman like Gemma who thought she was doing the right thing was fucking dangerous. “Jesus Christ. I'm gonna drop you at the emergency care off of Crane. Lyla'll pick you up?” Opie nods, she grabs his arm, pulling it into her lap she in wraps it. Checking it over she nods, he will be fine, didn't break a bone or anything so all he would probably need is pain Meds and stitches.

Jax speaks to Opie while she is rewrapping his wrist. “You gotta lay low, Ope. I'll tell the guys you're up at the cabin. I will find the truth, I promise.” Opie scuffs, pulling his arm from her grasp he looks out the window, his face stone as he replies “Yeah. Just what I need, another promise.” she practically snarls as she starts to curse at Opie “Oh for the love of god Opie cut this shit. You trust Jax, even if you are angry at him don't downplay that. And if you wanna play like you don't then trust that I will find the truth. Regardless of who is involved, I have no ties to Clay, Gemma or Unser so as far as I'm concerned they are all on my radar. Does that appease you? Oh, giant one?!” She is panting and glaring Opie down as he turns back to look at her, glaring at Jax over her head for a second he nods “Actually…..yeah.” She nods and leans her head back on the seat. No one talked again for the rest of the ride, even once Opie left.

Hours later

She was surprised how deep she slept, knowing what had happened the night before, Juan still not being home and just her overall stress. But she was also grateful, once her father got home from the hospital she told him everything, he knew about the letters from what she and Juan had told him, she let him hear the recording of Gemma and Tara and he agreed Jax deserved the choice with all the evidence in front of him. She told him the real story of last night at she was surprised how level-headed her father was, she knew he loved his club but she thinks he suspected Clay of the kidnap as well when all fingers point in someone's vague direction it's hard not to be suspicious. Currently, all hands were on deck at the hospital, the garage shut down because it was now a crime scene once again so everyone had the day off, she rests her head on her father's shoulder as her eyes bounce from, Chibs, Rat, and V-lin. She smiles when her dad kisses the top of her head, both of them sitting forward as Jax walks in, she watches him pat Chibs on the shoulder “Hey. How's he doing?” she hates how down Chibs looks, she knew he had a love for Clay but again. With all the stuff she knows now, the kidnapping, the hit on Tara, Piney, JT, hell even Donna. She honestly couldn't find it in herself to care for Clay, she hopes he pulls through but only to face this club for what he has done. She wanted answers so if death wanted Clay Morrow it would have to fight her for his worthless hide. “They've gone back into surgery. Having a problem with his lung”

She tries not to grin when her dad bluntly says “Goddamn cigars he smokes.” She plants a kiss on his jacket covered shoulder before turning her eyes to Jax “Shit. Any word from Bobby or Juice?” The mention of Juan stings, she reaches up to rub at her chest. All the men shoot her a look of sympathy, Chibs stands and nods for her and her father to follow, the prospects are not fully caught up about Juan, which honestly was beginning to piss her off but right now they had bigger fish. Moving out into the hallway she leans next to her father on the wall, letting him yank her into his side, taking the offered kiss to her temple with a sad grin. “Nothing on Juice. We know he didn't make it back so best guess there is ATF since Joy doesn't have cameras there we are blind. But We have bigger problems. I talked with Lowen. Bobby signed in at Stockton and didn't sign out.”

That didn't sound remotely good. “What the hell does that mean?” she curses and moves away from her father “Bobby lied to us. He didn't tell Otto about the deal with Georgie. He said Georgie was already dead.” Jax looked exasperated, Chibs was just shaking his head. This wasn't news to her father, she guest Juan talked to him about it because she knows for a fact she didn't. “So Potter might have gotten to Otto. And since Bobby went to see Otto it adds up.” They all nods “Maybe Lenny can tell us for sure. He wants a sit-down with you today. Lowen said he's pretty jacked up about it.” Jesus christ Otto what have you done? She didn't know the man, but she knew he suffered heavily for this club. So a part of her understood his anger but at the same time bring that shit to the table. Jax sighs “Okay. I'll talk to him.” Jax moves to leave but her father speaks up “Ope and Tig are MIA too.”

She wanted to die hearing Opies name. A part of herself blames Pineys death on not getting Jax the letters in time. Maybe if she had the old bastard would still be living it up at the cabin. “Ope's at the cabin checking on Piney. Tig's so wound up about this Clay thing he's probably neck-deep in cold pussy. All right, I'm gonna go to Stockton. Keep me in the loop.” She watches him head for the door. “Jax.” he turns to look at her, his eyes tired and so full of too many demons to count for a man so young “you be careful, yeah? We still need to talk later.” she arches a brow, waiting for him to nod before the door swings shut. She catches the look Chibs shoots her, wanting her to explain but she smirks and heads back to the waiting room, speaking over her shoulder as she goes “A lady must keep some secrets.” Chibs follows after her, a teasing grin on his tired face “Lass if your no lady.” she can't help but laugh.

They spend about two hours at the hospital, all of them finally agreeing they weren't all needed. Rat and V-lin were put on watch while Chibs, her father and herself went back to the shop to see if the cops had cleared out. They were leaving as they pulled in, thankfully everything was in order so the clean up was minimal, her father and Chibs went about cleaning the blood from the garage, with the all clear from the boys in blue. She was sorting through files and calling customers for rescheduling appointments for a solid hour before she was disturbed by her father and Chibs rushing into the office. “What the fuck guys!?” her father tosses her Kabar at her and she catches it smoothly, looking to Chibs for an answer. “Tigs stepped in it Lass. He is in Oaktown needs an escort home.” She curses, snatching her bag from the floor she runs past them to the clubhouse, letting Chibs call Jax she quickly grabs her backpack mini she keeps behind the bar for moments like this. Now that she knew Gemma and Unser had been playing club members she wasn't leaving her letters or any of her evidence alone for them to stumble across. She switches all her stuff into it, tossing it on her back, clicking the straps onto place across her chest so it wouldn't fly off during the rise, she straps her kabar tight to her leg and makes sure her twin Glocks are loaded as she walks back onto the lot. Her father tossing her a hair tie she smirks and piles her hair onto her head, yanking her helmet on she follows the guys out of the lot, tires screeching as they went. Damn Tig, and damn Clay for lying about the Niners.

It took twenty minutes, twenty fucking minutes to catch sight of Tig. A fleet of cars behind him and she couldn't help but curse as she along with the others crossed over the grass and gravel to get to the parallel road. She weaves in and out of traffic, she catches sight of Leroy towards the back, she feels his eyes watching her as she zooms past him, no matter what Tig did he did this for Clay. As misguided as it fucking was he was only trying to right what she guessed was wrong, she was not going to let the fool die for Clays lies. Jax, her father, Chibs and herself flank Tig. She shakes her head as he yells in relief, fucking idiot. The others crowd in behind them, looking back she sees Leroy isn't giving up, the fuck did Tig do!? Up ahead she sees a line of cars, a wreck it seemed. She hears Jax's voice over the roar of the bikes, his hand waving the others past “Go! GO AHEAD!” she watches the other pass through, going one behind the other they go along the side of the cars. “Chibs, Joy, Stay with me. We'll block him off!” she nods and reaches back your grab one of her Glocks. Showtime.

Funneling behind Jax and Chibs she shoots back, most of them miss as they tried to keep eyes on the road as well. But finally one of the shots pay off, she sees blood splatter the on the driver side of the window, the car swerving violently into some of the still cars. Her Chibs and Jax catch up to the rest. She nods to her father when she catches him looking, she was fine. Better than fine. But right now they needed to get to the shop, they needed to find out what the fuck Tig had done this time. Pulling onto the lot she can feel the sting in her side, she needed to take her meds, the adrenaline was crashing. She rolls her bike back, keeping the formation between her father and where Juan's bike normally sat. She yanks off her helmet and glasses storming over to Tig she shoves at his chest as she tries to walk away from Jax who is yelling at his back “What the hell is the matter with you!?” Tig points his finger at her face, she smacks at it and snarls at him “I will cut your hand off you try that again. The fuck? Tig with all this shit going on today you wanna pull this lone wolf shit!?” he glares her down, his mouth open, probably about to stick his foot in. But Chibs yanks him around to face himself and Jax as Chibs shouts “Hey. We don't even know if it was the Niners.” She nods, moving around to stand between her father and Jax, seems Tig was having none of it “Come on, man. Come on. The way we backed Alvarez in Oakland it had to be Laroy that gunned down Clay.”

He had points but since she knew the truth she shook it off. Damn Clay to hell, she hoped he was fucking suffering, drowning in his own blood or something, if not she planned to change that. Jax steps into Tigs face, she places her hand on his arm. “It is a club call, not yours. You're gonna start a goddamn war, man.” Tig scuffs, yanking off his glasses she finally got a good look at his eyes, the man was drowning in guilt. “I don't give a shit.” she understood his pain, she would feel it too if it had been anyone else but Clay but him not giving a shit about putting all their lives at risk didn't sit right with her. She pushes Jax back, taking his place she gets toe to toe with the older son “Well I fucking do. I will not have you putting not just my father and old man at risk with your he-man shit but this club too. So start fucking caring Tig.” She grabs him by the jaw, forcing him to look at her, to really see her and for a moment she knew he did “Hear me Alex. I will put you down like the rabid dog your acting like if your Rouge bullshit gets anyone of your brothers killed. You hear me?” he puts his hand on the back of her head, yanking her forward to press a smacking kiss to her forehead. “I know you would.” She releases her iron grip on his jaw, walking past him and the others she heads into the clubhouse, her hand resting on her side. She needed her meds, she vaguely hears Chucky tell Jax Clay is outta surgery. She honestly couldn't find herself caring.

She sits at the bar, taking her pain Meds she lights a cigarette. She was gathering herself, she knew she had to get Jax alone, she knew if Gemma was gonna make her move it would be when Clay was down and weak. She was a smart woman, deadly and power hungry but smart. Joy watches Jax walk into the clubhouse and right past her and into Church. She grabs her bottle of water and walked in after him, closing the door she leans against it, watching the warn down man grab his regular seat and flipping through some papers, if she knew Jax it was about the meeting with the Irish and Romeo, he wanted to be informed while he filled Clays shoes. He looks up and sees her, bright blue eyes racking over her before he speaks “Guess it's about that time isn't it.” she says nothing, placing her bag on the table she grabs Tigs usual seat, directly across from Jax and with shaking hands she pulls out the papers, the letters, the copies of JT’s the life and death of SAMCRO and finally the tape recorder. She looked across the table at him “I want you to understand why I'm doing this. Knowing everything in front of me might break you in multiple ways. I'm doing it because everyone deserves a choice, knowing every piece of the puzzle is in place. I love you like a brother which is why I'm doing this.” she slides the manuscript across the table to him, she takes in the shock on his face. “And before you ask questions, let me finish.” She sighs and yanks the hair tie from her head, running her hands through her hair she locks eyes with Jax “Your father had a vision for this club. I know you have seen this, we have both seen what JT wanted for this MC.” Jax sighs “Look darlin. We don't have time for this and I don't see how it relates…....” She slams her hands down on the table, getting to her feet she practically hisses at him as she leans across the table “Jackson right now I suggest you listen. This has everything to do with why Piney is now ash and why Clay is currently using tubes to breathe.”

He raises his hands in surrender, she glares him down for a moment making sure he gets how important keeping his trap shut was at the current moment. She finally sits back down, sliding the letters to him “Piney and Clay weren't neck and neck about this cartel shit. They were circling each other about those damn things. Apparently, Maureen Ashby shoved those into your bag when you were heading home from Belfast.” she watches Jax flip through the pages, his eyes taking in line upon line of his father's writing. “Those are letters your father wrote to her. Seems once you guys went to Stockton before you saw them Tara found them then.” his eyes held her in place at the mention of Tara, she didn't want to hurt Tara. Her intentions weren't murky and dark like she felt Gemma and Clays were. Tara loved Jax and wanted to save him from the hurt these letters would bring. But what she didn't realize was that she was acting like a mother, not his old lady. “Tara had these? Why didn't she tell me Joy?” she sighs, she hated how lost he looked, she grabbed tape recorder, rolling it around in her hands “Gemma found out Tara had the letters, apparently sent Unser to find them in Taras office. He got them but he got copies like I have. Tara found out and confronted your mother, I was standing outside when I heard them. This is what i got.” She presses play, laying the recorder down on the table she watches Jax as it plays.

“How could you want your grandchildren to be raised in this chaos?”

“Then why didn't you let Jax read those letters?”

“You were right. Things John wrote about would be very painful for Jax to read. The truth about Clay.”

“You're afraid Jax would kill him.”

“Yeah. Finding out how John really felt at the end it would break Jax's heart knowing how he'd been hating his father so deeply. The guilt would push him deeper into the club and I'd lose him.”

“What about me? What would he feel about me if he read them?”

“He'd learn some hurtful truth. You being with Clay before John died.”

“I made mistakes.”

“Did you know that Clay tried to kill J.T?”

“I know what everyone else does. John went out how they all should. On two wheels at high speed. I don't know if Clay killed J.T.”

The silence is deafening, but the look on Jax's face breaks her heart. The man is debased and obviously doesn't know what to think. “Tara had pure intention. Does that make keeping this from you right? Hell no. But I don't want your rage aimed at a woman who did this because she loves you more than anything.” She waits for him you nod, combing a hand through her hair she sighs before continuing “Apparently when your brother Thomas got sick your dad stopped going to Belfast. Started writing to Maureen.” he drops the letters in his hands on the table, leaning back in his chair he roughly combs both hands through his short hair “What does this have to do with Clay Joy? You said this had to do with him.” she glares at him for a moment, he really didn't know how to keep his mouth shut for long “J. T. and Kellan decided to get the MC out of guns and away from the IRA. Clay thought it was a mistake I'm guessing. He was afraid John would destroy the club. So he decided to kill him. The first time he sent John into a Mayan ambush, unprotected. Your dad made it out. But he knew it was Clay who'd set it up and he knew Clay would try again. He predicted it would be mechanical. He was obviously right if the stories about him I heard are true.” Jax’s normally handsome face was twisted into a mask of pain and disbelief “The accident. Joy do you understand what you're telling me?” she nods, reaching up to wipe at her blurry eyes. “I'm giving my brother everything he needs to make an educated choice. I'm tired of seeing you manipulated by everyone. You're a good man Jax, a good husband and father to those boys. I'm not trying to sway you to stay or push you to go but I am laying down fact before you so you make a fully educated choice in what you do.”

She takes a deep breath to calm herself “I did some digging and apparently The only person J. T. ever let work on his bike was Lowell, Sr. Which I'm guessing by the look on your face is correct. I'm guessing Clay must have paid him off or threatened him. He had to be the one who sabotaged the Panhead.” She slaps down a death certificate, the name Lowell written on it, she points to the day of death “Lowell, Sr. was killed by the Mayans a week later.” Jax curses, his hand coming up to his mouth as he spoke “ Clay buried the secret. How do you know all this Joy. I mean you have only been in the club a year and some change, and here you are knowing more about my family history then I do.” She gives him a weak grin, nodding towards the letters on the table in front of him “The letters. Helped. The speculation in them, The Mayan ambush. John knew Clay would kill him the poor bastard. And I read people Jax, it what Lowman’s do. Dad jokes and calls us the perfect animal. My dad just isn't vocal about it, most people think he is nothing but muscle but that's only because he lets them believe it.”

His chuckle is slightly pained, she didn't blame him for questioning her. “I think, no bump that i know Clay knew those letters would prove it. Or had enough to get him voted out, undo everything he'd worked for. Everything he killed for.” She jumps a little in her seat when Jax slams his hands down on the wooden table “Piney got ahold of these. Joy. He must have threatened Clay. Oh, my God.” She watches him sadly, his forehead rested on the table. Seems she wasn't the only person taking on guilt for Piney, Jax had grown up with the man, he was old and grumpy at best but she loved him dearly. She couldn't imagine having known him her whole life and then this. Reaching over she combs a hand along the soft hair on top of his head as she speaks. “Come on Jax, we made a promise. Let's finish this and make a plan.” he is silent for a long moment, before she feels him nod under fingers, sitting up he calmly wipes the tears from his eyes and face, locking eyes with her he nods “What else do you have?” she gives him a grim nod, this was the part that was going to really hurt. “I have a suspension. And with all that is going on, I want you to hear me out before you fly off the handle. I don't think what happened to me and Tara was a Cartel thing. I think Clay might have known Tara had the letters and he sent someone to kill her. I might have just been standing to close.” Jax was stone, his eyes locked on the wall behind her as he processed everything. She watches him, she had time to wrap her head around this, around Gemma being to involved, around Unser being her lap dog, around Clay trying to kill her and Tara. Jax hadn't had the luxury, he was being spoon feed this info in rapid succession, it was expected for him to freeze up.

She stands, grabbing her backpack off the table stuffs the manuscript inside and reaches for the tape recorder to do the same but is stopped by Jax grabbing her hand. She follows the line of his arm, up his shoulder until she is eye to eye with him. “You say you have no motive. But for me to make a choice with everything in front of me right?” she nods “How do I make that choice Joy.” She gently pulls her hand from under his, walking around the table she lets him hug her around the waist, his head rested on her stomach as her hands comb through his hair like she did for Juan when he had a breakdown. “I was told that at one point your father's words brought you clarity.” She puts her bag back on the table. Reaching back in to get the life and death of SAMCRO. Placing it on top of everything she smiles. “ Read his words again with fresh eyes Jax. Without anyone blinding you or whispering in your ear. And read the letters for yourself See them in your father's own hand.” stepping away from Jax she pulls him up, wrapping her arms around his waist she hugs him tight. Tilting Her head back she gives him a somber look

“No more hiding, no more secrets. Because you and I both know how dangerous secrets can be and it's time we all knew the truth. Clay has killed an old lady, a first nine, and tried to kill me and your wife. And just because Gemma has her involvement doesn't mean he shouldn't go down for what he did to her.” he nods, leaning down he kisses her forehead and sits back down, looking at the papers before him she heads for the door, pulling it open she feels lighter then she had when she stepped in. No matter the outcome, Jax leaving or staying he made his choice with everything on the table. She is stopped as she turns to close the door as Jax calls her name “Joy.” She gives him a confused look as she sees a small but genuine grin on his face. “Are these your only copies?” she can't help but give him a mischievous grin, closing the door without answering him she heads outside, she needed air now.

Twenty minutes later

She was laid out on the picnic table, a joint dangling from her fingers as she waiting for the call that it was meeting time. She hears a car pull up, from the sound of boot heels on the concrete she could tell it was Gemma. She waiting until Gemma was close to open her eyes, turning she sees the older woman holding a manilla Envelope and she knew she had been right. Fucking Tara, seemed she had made the right call to give Jax the letters today. She can't help but smirk as she sits up “Little late Gemma.” the older woman turns to her, and it was the first time she was seeing the woman's face for herself and she couldn't help but winch internal. Clay had beat the shit out of her, another score to settle. Locking eyes with the woman she takes a deep pull of her joint before hopping of the table as the woman walks her way. “What do you mean a little late?” she gives the older woman a cold grin, handing her the joint she replies “Jax already has the letters. All of them.”

Letting the woman absorb what she had told her she moves to sit on the wrestling ring ledge. Pulling out another joint she keeps her eyes on Gemma as she lights up. “What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?” she rests her hand on the Kabar still strapped to her thigh as Gemma stalks towards her “You conniving little bitch do you have any idea what you have done?” she chuckles, taking a deep pull from her joint she gazes up at the taller woman from her perch on the ring's edge. Blowing her smoke to the side she nods “I cut your god damned puppet strings. I have had those letters for weeks. I was waiting on Tara's word to hand them to Jax but then I heard you two in the office last week. And I recorded it for posterity. Which Jax has heard as well.” She stands, her blood pumping and her voice lethal “What gives either of you the right to say he doesn't need to know. Because you gave him life?” she looks past Gemma to Tara who is watching her from behind Gemma “Because you love him and gave him children?” Tara at least had the fucking sense to look chastised, but not Gemma, never Gemma. She sneers at the older woman, getting chest to chest with her “News flash Gemma. I'm not even remotely scared of you. So yes once I heard Tara backing out I took matters into my own hands. Jax deserves to know everything before he makes his choices. Too either stay or get the hell outta dodge and here is why I let him know. Because at the end of the day he is a grown ass man who should be able to make his choices without his manipulative old croon of a mother or his ‘I'm doing this for his own good’ ass old lady.”

There is silence on the lot, she could see Unser just behind Tara. She glares at him, letting him know she had his fucking number too. Jax appears in the door to the clubhouse opens, all of them turning to see him watching them with unreadable eyes and a stone cold expression, letters, manuscript and all in his hands. Jax looks at her, when he speaks his voice is rough “Not exactly how I would have handled it but. Your not a Lowman soon to be Ortiz for nothing.” She smirks, sitting down at the table she watches Tara grab the seat across from her. Locking eyes with each woman she nods towards her and much to the relief of the clenching of her heart Tara nods back. Maybe just maybe she hadn't burned all her bridges. She sits back in her seat, the weed and her pain Meds working in perfect harmony, she wasn't stoned but she was damn sure feeling better. Jax grabs his seat turning his body to face his mother and Tara, his eyes bouncing between them before he speaks “You should have told me. Both of you at some point should have told me. It shouldn't have been Joy who did in the end.”

She narrows her eyes at Gemma as she scuffs “Maybe if she minded her own business….” Jax slams his hand on the table, the force rattling the ashtray and the bottled water tips over and rolls off. She doesn't reach down to get it, she was watching Jax as he points he speaks to his mother “Cut that shit. You had years to tell me. I see you have the letters to mom how many did you remove before you planned to show me?” fuck being proper in this situation, she grins widely, tilting her head back she blow her hit out into the air. Bringing her head back down she sees Tara watching her, shaking her head in exasperation, but she can see the amusement in the woman's eyes as she speaks across the table to her. “Can you at least act ashamed or remorseful for this shit storm?” Joy chuckles, her eyes low and her grin shark-like “Sorry. Can not compute those emotions at the moment.” Jax scuffs and take her half-finished joint from her fingers, sniffing it out he put it on the table, fine asshole I'll be nice. She crosses her arms over her chest and gets comfortable as Tara talks to Jax “I was going to. When you got out, you were so eager to leave, I just I was afraid it would push you back in. I'm sorry.”

Jax nods, seeming content with that answer, Tara wasn't in this to manipulate Jax. Bless the woman she was used to being what she thought was the smartest person in the room, she didn't realize that being presumptuous like that made her the fool most times. Everyone is smart until proven otherwise even then, never disregard someone. Nothing's more dangerous than someone with no common sense. She leans forward resting her chin on her folded arms she watches Jax through low lids “I have to kill him, Tara.” she sees the look on Tara's face, the look is one she knows well. After her first kill, the three men who had broken into their house when she was just sixteen, that look had been a constant fixture for months after. It was the face of someone who did what needed to be done but wasn't ready to handle that base animal survival skill, The kill or be killed in all of us. She watches Tara reach into her purse and slide a small leather pouch across the table to Jax. “I know. And this is how you do it.”

Gemma moves to sit next to her, her eyes narrowed and fixed on Tara, Jax seemed confused until he picked up the package and pulls out a syringe, already filled halfway “It's a blood thinner. Inject it into his IV line and pull the tube from his chest. He'll bleed into his lungs and drown. It'll happen quick. It'll just look like he pulled it out in his sleep.” She watches Tara, the woman looked dead to the words she was saying but Joy knew. She knew the raw anger boiling under the surface, seemed she had overlooked the killer that rested in the good doctor. Lifting her eyes she locks eyes with Tara, yeah she was still in there. She knew exactly what she was doing and once again, something else was locking them together, the willingness to kill for their family. “Sounds like a fitting end to me.” Tara nods, Joy looks to Gemma seeing the older woman watching Tara with new eyes, seems Gemma wasn't prepared for this version of Tara at all. She and Jax both turn to the garage as Chibs voice booms across the lot “Jackie, Sonshine. Time for the meet. We gotta go, let's move.” She snatches up her joint from the table, putting it into the case in her cut she stands, watching Tara pull Jax to his feet she grins as the woman forces him to lock eyes with her.

“You kill him and then you come and get me and our boys and drive us out of this poisonous town.” Her voice seems to drag Jax from the fog. His eyes dragging over her face “I will. I promise.” As he kisses her Joy glances off to the side, her heart aching as she thinks about Juan. Looking down at her ring she brings it to her lips, kissing the pearlescent stone she sends her love outward. Hoping somehow it reaches him, in that damned hell they have him in the hopes he feels her missing him. She sees Jax walking off, snapping out of her daze she walks over to Tara, pressing a kiss to the woman's cheek she whispers “I had too. Forgive me?” Tara nods, wrapping an arm around her in a surprisingly strong hug. She glances at Gemma, nodding before she walks off, hearing Gemma ask Tara “What are you doing?” she smirks, sliding her glasses on as she hears Tara's reply “Everything you taught me. He's mine.” She gets on her bike, watching Tara pull out she chuckles, Gemma had no idea the woman that was now awake within Tara. Near death experiences are things that rearrange the way we can view not just the world around us, but fundamental change the way we handle a situation. Following the guess down the highway to the meeting place she couldn't help but grin, life just got a little more interesting, and her wedding hadn't even happened yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I'll see you all next time.


	13. Of Meetings, Turn coats and....WEDDINGS!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you will feel no rain for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold for you will always be warmth for each other. Now you will feel no loneliness for you will always be each other's companion. Now you are two persons with only one life before you. May beauty and peace surround you both in your journey ahead and through all the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am super late posting and I'm sorry. lol This week has been jampacked for me but here it is the wedding is at the end of this and I hope you enjoy. Let me know your thoughts.

Joy POV

She hadn't felt this light since the day she met Juan, they were headed for the barn for the meeting and she had found her thoughts clear and for the first time in what seemed like months she wasn't terrified of what was going to happen next. That might come to bite her in the ass later but right now she was enjoying it, the only thing she was missing was Juan and tomorrow was meant to be their wedding. She had been so focused on everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours that she felt like she rarely had a second to miss him or let the fact that she would be Joy Ortiz come midnight tomorrow, she hated that but she knew he would be thankful she had been distracted. He hated her in pain, pulling up to the barn she parks beside Chibs, pulling her helmet off she stands and makes her way to her father's side, grinning as he plans a quick kiss of greeting to the top of her head as Jax walls up. “ What's up?” she moves to Chibs side, letting his arm rest on her shoulder she eyes the crates in the van “Got one of each big gun in the back of the van.” Jax nods, patting her father on the arm as they all walk towards the van, Jax points to her and her dad as he talks “Okay, good. You and Joy take a walk, all right? Make sure none of the Wahewa are around.” they both nod and she breaks away from Chibs, following her father into the wooded area, her eyes narrowed and bouncing around she make sure no other person was around.

She almost jumps when her father's voice breaks the silence. “How are you girl? Sleep ok? I was gone before you got up.” She sighs, her fingers twirling the ends of her curls “As good as I can be. Showed Jax the letters. The fall out wasn't as horrible as I was expecting. He is in a rage about Clay, feels betrayed and is now watching his mother closely which is good. Gemma needs to get a fucking hobby.” Her father chuckles and tosses a twig he yanked off a tree at her leg. She smirks and flips him off. “He plans to kill Clay dad. And we aren't gonna stop him.” she glances at her father, seeing his shoulders slump she hates how this affects him. This club is one of the biggest focuses in his life next to her and grandma. These men are brother in everything but blood, so to know one is up for death is hard. She will admit to some part of her wishing Clay hadn't done this. But he did, he put this on himself. She walks over to her father, wrapping her arm around his waist he wraps his heavy, ink splatter arm across her shoulders as they walk back to the barn.They make it to the barn time for Romeo to pull up, she nods her head towards the man as they all walk into the barn, she and her father stood off to the side, eyes never staying in one place too long. She and her father both turn to watch the door as the Kings finally arrive, fashionably late she guess, the fuck did they think they were?

She resigns herself to a long meeting, but once Gaalan realizes Clay isn't in attendance things quickly turn ugly. The way Gaalan eyes Jax she can't help but move her hand towards her kabar, but she is stopped by her father. Glancing up at him she sees his eyes are still on Jax and Gaalan, but he slowly shakes his head before releasing her hand. Fine, she would stand down until told otherwise, she watches the introductions between the Irish and Romeo with some faint amusement. Gaalan looks to her like a pouting child as he shakes hands with Romeo and Torres before turning his full attention back to Jax. “When will Clay be back on his feet?” Jax shakes his head, stepping closer to the taller Irishman “It's hard to say right now. We're up to speed on schedules and routes so I'll be able to talk you through everything.” She knows Jax did his homework, things would go smoothly with him at the wheel, but it seems Gaalan wasn't having that shit “No, you won't. I made it very clear to Clay the only way this deal happens is if he's running it.”

She was so fucking tired of men like Gaalan, it was on his time or no time, his way or the highway. And honestly she was about ready to kill the smug bastard herself, she feels her father latch onto the back of her shirt, she didn't even notice she had taken a small step forward. Lucky for her only her father noticed. Jax had enough to deal with already and now Gaalan wants to play the pissed off teen, but Jax handles it better than she thought he would, taking a moment to get his mouth in check he replies “Galen, we run things as a club. We can make this work without Clay.” the smirk on Gaalan’s face makes her bare her teeth, the man is a dick, smarmy and smug “It's not just about making it work. It's about trust. I have little in you, and less in them. When Clay is back at the table, we can discuss the deal. Until then, there is none.” She watches them walk away, her good mood from earlier shattered to pieces on the floor, she watches Chibs calm Jax down before Romeo steps into his space. She couldn't hear anything but she sees Jax nod and tell everyone to step out.

She nods, turning she gets to the door but before she can get out she is stopped my Romeo. “Not you. You and Jax stay.” She turns around, her eyes wide as she looks at Jax and Romeo, Jax's seemed just as confused if not more so then she was. She hugs her father, feeling him slip something into the inner pocket of her cut before she pulls away, making her way to Jax's side, she watches Romeo silently signal his men to close off the doors, sticking close to Jax's side her eyes never stop moving, she wasn't sure why they had her stay behind but she had a very, very bad feeling. As she counts how many gunmen were up in the rafters Jax lays it all on the table. “Look, I'm sorry. We really thought we could pull this off. Truth is we're in over our heads. I know Clay thought we could make this work, but we can't. We're not drug mulers, big arms dealers. We're small-time, man. We can't do this anymore.” six gunmen up top and one at each barn door. She finally looks back at the two men before her and Jax and what she sees confuses her, a silent Conversation that lasts no more than a second before the men are pulling badges from their pockets “I’m afraid we're at cross purposes, Mr. Teller.” She feels her stomach fall out of her ass, CIA…..well the NCS but still Jesus fuck they had been mulling for the underarm of the CIA.

She can't help but release a panic filled chuckle, slapping a hand over her mouth as Jax curses “Oh, shit.” Her hand slides down and she narrows her eyes at Romeo as he speaks “Otto Delaney did sell you out. U. S. Attorney was gonna crush this meet with RICO. We stopped them because we need this relationship to continue. CIA is subsidizing Galindo. We need the money from the coke and the Irish guns to do that.” she runs her hands through her tangled curls and sighs. “Control the drugs you control the politics. Jesus fuck.” She yanks her hands from her hair, her brain like a loose freight train, barreling down the tracks at high speed as Jax tries to reason with Romeo “ You just heard O'Shay. He won't deal with me.” The men shrug him off “Then you better make sure Clay gets well. Soon. Because if you don't, we'll give RICO the green light.” Her dad and Juan in jail, her club destroyed, Able and Thomas without a father. Jax seemed to be caught up in the same spiral as she was, moving in front of him she takes over “Do the Feds have Bobby and Juan?” she already knew they had Juan, but she didn't want to expose how much she already knew to them.

Romeo gives her a look of bullshit sympathy and shakes his head “Just Munson, we have no idea where your fiancé is Ms. Lowman.” She knew he was lying but she fixed her face to look as distressed as possible by the news as he continues “Mr.Munson is who Delaney gave up to establish history. U. S. Attorney has more than enough to indict. When things are running smoothly with the Irish I'll do my best to get Munson clear of all the charges.” She looks you At Jax as he finally pulls himself together, a cigarette dangling from his fingers as he steps closer to the three of them “Look, whoever replaces Clay might not want this. Samcro could vote the cartel down.” the look on Romeos face as he stares Jax down makes her heartbreak as he says “It's not gonna happen because you will be taking the reins. And all this stays between us. If anyone else finds out the club, your families, we'll crush your MC.” he had almost made it out, the look of devastation on Jax's face makes her clench her fist in rage for her brother. All he wanted was his old lady and his boys out of here, now it would never happen, and again it all came down to them.

Staring at the ground she freezes, pieces of the puzzle clicking into place in rapid succession, looking up at the two men with cold, rage-filled eyes she puts a hand to Jax's chest and moves him back so she is in front of him “Did you know that Clay wanted Tara dead? Were you the ones he hired? Where you the ones who cut me open!?” she feels her body shaking, Jax's hands move to rest on her shoulders but she roughly shoves them off, her eyes locked on Romeos. “He thought she knew too much about our business. We wouldn't have hurt her and you weren't meant to be there.” she snarls, stepping into Romeos face “ I was there and your men cut me open. Tara has a cast up to her knee because of you bastards.” She lets Jax wrap his arm around her stomach, pinning to arms to her sides as he yanks her back roughly into his chest as Luis tries to explain “We were going to debrief her and you. Keep you both in protective custody. If you hadn't fought them you both would be fine Ms.Lowman” She stares at him in disbelief, if she hadn't…..what fucking logic was that. Romeo steps between Luis, her and Jax. She tries to wriggle out of Jax's hold but he just clinched her tighter. “I'm sorry for what happened. But we've gotta ask, is she a threat?” her eyes lock with his and she hisses through her teeth “She knew nothing about you. Clay used you to Handle a family argument. He isn't mentally stable, this had fuck all to do with the cartel.” Romeo keeps their eyes locked, testing to see if she was lying. Apparently, he saw the truth there stepping back from them he looks between her and Jax, his stance relaxed but his eyes, bore into her as he speaks not just to her but to Jax “What you're thinking, what you're feeling bury it, both of you. Because if Clay goes away, so do you two and all your brothers. We'll be in touch.”

Once they leave she sags against Jax, letting him turn her she wraps her arms around his waist, her face buried into his Chest as she sobs, she could feel him shaking, his face hidden in the top of her head, she could feel the wet splatter of tears as he held her. Her brother was caught, he wouldn't be able to leave without watching this club burn. And she knew he wouldn't let it happen. Turning her face she whispers into the fabric of his shirt “I'll figure this out Jaxs. I promise I'll get you out of here.” he says nothing, just clenches her tight and presses a kiss to her head before releasing her and taking off outside. She watches him go, her heart breaking for the man he could have been, and the man he will become because of this.

Juice POV

He was currently watching the shield, wasn't really his kinda show but it was something to think about other then the RICO crackdown. He had prayed, for the first time in a long fucking time that Joy or Hap hadn't been there, but he knew it was futile. After the failed abduction Joy had told him her and Jax were closer. As if the near-death experience created a bond between them, normally he would feel worried or paranoid of something between them but not Joy. Something in him knew that Joy would never love someone like she loved him, Jax was a brother, she saved his old lady and the mother of his child with no thought of herself. His girl was a hero to Jax, and he was glad she did it. Even if she would now have a scar for it, he doubt she cared all that much. He is broken from his thoughts as the cell door swings open, he eyes Eli as he closes the door, his face is a mask but his eyes refuse to meet Juan's. His heart drops “Shit. How many guys did they arrest? Joy? Hap? Fuck say something!” Roosevelt finally looks at him, his body sags again the wall as the man finally replies “None. Happy and Joy Lowman are fine. It didn't happen. RICO's gone away for now. They'll be cutting you loose soon.”

He sits up, his hands rested on his lap as he lets it wash over him, Joy is fine, Hap is fine, the club isn't in Jail. His hand comes up to roughly scrub over his Mohawk as he looks at Roosevelt in disbelief “What does that mean for me?” he takes in the man's haggard appearance, he finds himself wanted to ask the man if he is ok. But he shakes that off quickly as the man replies “Means the U. S. Attorney doesn't have any leverage on you. Intel on your daddy's been purged.” his eyes glance at the file in Roosevelt's hand he hadn't noticed before. He feels his face go blank as it's opened to him. His old mugshot stares back at him a lot side the photo of his father, smiling his smile back at him. Roosevelt tosses the open file onto the cot in front of his feet, his eyes jump from his father back up to Roosevelt “That is the only proof. Thought I'd give you the satisfaction of tearing it up.” Eli turns to leave, he leans back against the wall, his eyes watching the man for a moment and before he can stop himself he asks “Why you doing this?”

Eli stops, turning to the side the man rubs a hand over his face before locking eyes with him “It's simple. You're a criminal. You do bad shit. I'm a cop. I stop you. I just wanna get back to that. Plus, I don't have a gift for your wedding. That's mine to both of you.” all the anger, the worry, the sleepless nights where he would just watch Joy sleep in fear he would be put away because of Roosevelt and his bullshit, seemed to drain from his bones. Leaning his head back against the wall, he nodded “Yeah, okay. But, you should know Joy will skin you if you don't at least bring money in a card.” He smirks at the tired chuckle that gets from the officer. The moment is broken as the ATF agents open the cell door, he was going home. He nods to Roosevelt and gets to work slipping his shoes on. Hold on Joy. I'm coming home baby.

Hour time jump

Pulling up to the house he sees Hap outside with Sonny. Crouching he grins as Sonny rushes for his legs, he scratches the pup under his chin and behind his ears as Hap walks over to him. “You good kid?” he nods and grabs the hand offered to him as hap yank him up, holding sonny he heads inside and he instantly looks around for his girl. Looking down the hall he sees their door closed and gave Hap a look of confusion. “Why is she napping at four in the afternoon?” he puts down sonny, following hap into the kitchen, grabbing a seat at the island he watches his soon to be father in law rummage around in Joys cut laid on the kitchen island before tossing something his way which he catches easily. Looking down in his hand he sees a recorder, looking back up at Hap he tilts his head as the man finally talks “I want you to hold all your questions until I get all this out. A whole lot of shit went down while you were in holding.” he nods, putting the recorder on the kitchen island. Giving hap his full attention. “First I'm going to tell you the whole truth.”

For the next half hour, he was brought up to speed on everything. Piney being murdered, Clay being the one who did it. Opie finding out and Jax and Joy saving him from killing Clay, but not being fast enough to stop the shooting, Clay being in the hospital in critical condition and finally Jaxs knowing about the letters. So much had happened and if he was honest he was glad he was sitting, his mind was having issues taking it all in. A part of him was grieving Piney while another part was angry Clay was still alive. He is broken from his thoughts when Hap snaps at him “Hey focus we are almost done.” he sighs and scrubs his hands over his face and nods for Hap to continue. Hap tosses him a water and grabs one for himself before continuing. “At the meet today Gaalan showed his pale Irish ass like the bitch he is, Apparently he and Clay had an agreement that if Clay wasn't in the driver's seat of this deal he wasn't riding shotgun. After he left like a pouty little bitch Romeo asked Jax and oddly enough Joy to stay….” Hap stops his story as they both hear the back bedroom door open. The sound of small shuffling feet on the hardwood make him grin. He watches Joy shuffle around the corner, her hair is a tangled mess on her head, wearing a pair of sweats and one of her father's largest sweats she was the prettiest thing he had seen all day.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sees him sitting at the island and quickly shuffles over to him, he turns to her just as she gets to him. Standing between his knees she snuggles into his chest and he wraps her up in his arms, closing his eyes he nuzzles his face into the wild curls at the top of her head letting the bed warm clothes and skin comfort and calm his raising thoughts like only she could. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, her face in his chest, her arms around him and her sneaky hands under the back of his shirt. His face in her fragrant curls, but when they finally came back to reality Hap was gone, a note left on the Kitchen Island where he had been. He snatches up the note as Joy nuzzles her face into his neck, her soft lips kissing and nipping at his skin. Reading the note he chuckles 

Tried to tell you both Jax called but apparently, you both went deaf. He wants Joy to meet him at the hospital about Clay. I'm gonna chill at the clubhouse. Joy should fill you in on the last bit of the meeting since it was just her and Jaxs. Or so she thought. I took the recorder with me….insurance for tonight.

P.s The wedding is tomorrow. No grandkids yet asshole.

He hands the note to Joy, watching her snicker and ball up the note, placing it on the kitchen island, he grabs her face tilting her head back until she locked eyes with him. He could see she had been crying, pressing kisses to each of her eyes he sighs. “Tell me what happened baby.” She grabs his wrists, not moving his hands from her face but just holding onto him “Romeo and Luis are CIA. They are using Galindo to take over Lobo, you control the drugs you control the politics there. But what got me was that…..it was them. They tried to kidnap Tara, fucking Clay hired them to kill her. And in their words ‘I wasn't meant to be there’ I lost my shit, Juan. I thought I was going to die that day and Torres actually had the balls to say ‘If you hadn't fought back you both would be fine and would have been debriefed and safe in custody.’ like I was actually meant to know I wasn't about to be killed, tortured or…..or….” he hated seeing his girl so fucking distressed. Her pretty golden eyes filled with tears as she seemed to stare through him, her mind replacing what actually happened with what might have happened had she and Tara didn't fight back. He had to snap her out if it, he yanks her into his chest again, one of his hands rubbing her back as he tried to calm her. His strong woman brought to sobs by this pissed him off, now that ATF wasn't going to swoop in and take him and his club he was going to handle this. Gently he pulls her from his chest, giving her a weak smile as he sees her now calm face. 

 

He brushes both his hands over her curls as she continues “After that, we found out that ATF had you and Bobby. Otto fucking flipped on Bobby because he lied about Georgie. Romeo said as long as this deal goes through he will work on getting Bobby cleared. But with Gaalan not wanting to work with anyone but Clay we have to let him live.” He hated it but he knew they had to do it. Any respect or love he had for Clay was gone the second he sent someone after Tara. If he was honest he had lost a lot of his faith in the man when Donna was killed, he had blamed Tigs blind faith in Clay for a long time until he realized, Tig was doing his Job, it was Clay who pointed him in the direction. He looks back down at Joy and feels his heartbreak, he hates how tears stream down her cheeks and her face turns blotchy and dark red as she tries to explain through her tears. “And Jax pointed out whoever takes Clays place might not want the cartel. They basically told him that he had to take Clay's place or they would let RICO take everyone in. Jax worked so fucking hard to leave Juan. It's killing him to know he might have to watch Tara leave with the boys.” She was sobbing against and honestly thinks his heart is breaking, he shhh’s her, standing he lifts her up onto the island, pressing a kiss to her overheated cheek he moves quickly to the sink and rummage around in the drawers for a rag, once he finds one he wettings it with cold water he rushes back to Joys side,gently places the cold cloth to her cheek.

He lets her breath and hiccup as he presses the cold cloth to her red cheeks, forehead and over her eyes. He could feel her hands gripping the sides of his shirt, he hated how much she took onto herself and when she couldn't fix everything how she hoped she gets defended so deeply, she took it as something she did wrong when no one, not even Jax saw something like this happening. Once she is breathing easier, and the red in her cheeks had calmed to a dull pink he puts the now warm rag on the counter, using his hands he makes her look at him. Her eyes are red-rimmed and so fucking defeated, he sighs “In this life. We do the best we can and then we die baby. Don't give me that look you know I'm right.” he chuckles as she gives him a narrowed look before arching a manicured brow at him “You do so much for this club, for me, your father and your grandmother. But you can't fix everything wrong. Though you sure as fuck try.” he grins when her lip ticks at the side, pulling her face to his pecks those pretty pouty lips before continuing “All anyone can do it try. Try to keep going, Try to keep ourselves alive and make this life a good one. You did all you could for Jax and his family baby but this is not your fault, all we can do is what we always do. Take this shit by the horns and deal with it. No more tears, no more doubt. It's not just you anymore, it never really was. But I'll make damn sure you see that from now on. Got me?”

Joy POV

Sitting on the cold marble of the kitchen island, eye level with this man she feels the spiral of blame and anger dissipate. She turns her face into his palm, kissing the center as she slides her hands under the sides of his shirt, feeling the warm hard muscles under her fingers. She had missed him so much, no one could shake her from her self-doubt like him. Love blooms in her chest as she replies “Have I ever told you what it does to me when you get strong and protective on me?” she smirks into his palm as he laughs, his answering grin is wide and full of teeth, god how she loved his smile. He drops his hands from her face to settle on her hips, he yanks her forward, her thighs cradling his hips as he speaks in the skin of her neck where he had nuzzled his face. “Maybe once or twice. But it never hurts to hear what I do to you. So please tell me again?” Arousal curls in the pit of her stomach as he bites down where her shoulder meets her neck, the moment is broken when his fingers attack her sides, she shrieks and tries to pull away from him, Sonny races over and barks from his place at Juan's feet. After a moment she is a laughing, whimpering mess as Juan stops his assault, she leans heavily against him as she tries to calm herself.

But sadly the real world was calling her. She reluctantly untangles herself from him, and slides off the island, looking up at him she smiles softly “As much as I would love to show you just how much it effects me. I need to meet Jax. I know you just got home but I would like you to come with me, I don't want to be away from you for a while.” She hates how needy she sounds but Juan, fucking bless him. He just grins and nods. “Let me take a quick shower and change. Send Jax a text and tell him to give us thirty minutes and you will be there.” she smiles and takes the quick kiss he bestows on her before walking past her with a quick tap to ass. She giggles and goes to sit on the couch, she didn't see a need to change, slip on some shoes and she was ready to go, grabbing her phone to text Jax as she waits for Juan.

Thirty minutes later

They had decided to take Juan's bike, she had curled herself around him tightly as he drove to the hospital, it felt good to be close to him again. She never thought she would be one of those people who missed someone after being away for a day, especially with the year they were apart while he was in Stockton, but maybe she had gotten spoiled by having him close. Pulling up she could see Jax and Tigs bikes here but no one else. Hand in hand she and Juan made it to the waiting room where Jax was waiting. She smiles as Jax greets Juan with a quick hug, she takes her hug and head kiss in greeting before asking Jax “Ready for this?” Jax sighs “Honestly. I'm not sure. Juicy you staying out here?” she glances at Juan and sees him grinning softly at her “This is something you two need you do for your sake. Joy can make her own choices without me there.” she knew she looked like a fool with hearts in her eyes as she gazed at Juan. Walking over to him she holds his face in her hands, taking his lips regardless of who's watching she melts into him. The past few hours of anger, hate, self-doubt and worthlessness was gone, almost as if they were never really there. Her head was clear and she pulls herself from him panting, looking up at him she smiles “I love you Juan.” he nods and gently shoves her towards the door where Jax was waiting for her.

Jax grins and wraps an arm around her shoulder, leading her through the white sterile hall towards Clays room. She sees Tig and gives him a small hesitant grin, She had worried that the way they left each other today had made things strained but from the wink he gives her she knows everything is ok between them, he just has some things he needs to work out for himself. Tig's bright blue eyes bounce between her and Jax as he asks “What did Romeo want?” she was surprised that question didn't send her into another spiral but Juan's words keep repeating in her head over and over ‘All anyone can do it try. Try to keep going, try to keep ourselves alive and make this life a good one.’ He was right. She had put so much pressure on herself to give Jax every chance and the facts he needed to either stay or go that she didn't really how consumed by it she had been, she had traded her pain of missing Juan for focusing on Jax and it had taken a huge chunk out of her ass. One pain for another focus isn't healthy.

Glancing at the man in question she sees his eyes locked on the man currently laid out on the hospital bed. She hadn't taken time to actually look at Clay, the normally giant man seemed to have deflated. Broken and pale in sleep she feels nothing, not rage, not sadness or sympathy. He might as well be a stranger…..and if she was honest he basically was at this point. Everything he had ever said to her had been called into question since the kidnap attempt, she was reading between the lines of everything now and she felt as if he had succeeded in killing some part of her, an innocence she didn't know she still possessed. She keeps her eyes on Clay as Jax speaks to Tig over her head “I'll fill everyone in. Chapel, 8:00.” Tig stands, planting a kiss on the side of her head he moves towards the door as Jax asks him “How's he doing?” she hoped the bastard was miserable. “He's in and out. I'll give you guys a minute with him. I'll call the others, tell them about church.” She finally takes her eyes off the man in the bed and graces Tig with a grin “Juan's in the waiting room if you wanna say hi.”He nods and closes the door. She watches the blank face Jax had been holding in place vanish, his lip curls as his eyes sweep over Clay, glancing at her he nods towards the door and window.

She doesn't need to be told twice. Locking the door she draws down the blinds as a noise startles her and Jax, who quickly hid away the needle Tara had given him as Clay awakens, sliding the oxygen mask from his face he pants out “Son. Joy?” she watches all hope leave Jax's eyes before he locks eyes with her. She knew then he would stay, he would watch his kids and his old lady leave this place and him in the dust, Clay had to live for this club too. She nods and grabs Clays Cut from the chair where it hung as Jax presses his Black Kabar to Clay's throat. The voice that comes from Jax is calm, deadly and honestly scares the shit out of her “I read the letters. I know you killed my father. Piney. You tried to kill Tara and almost killed my sister in arms.” Clays eyes frantically move between her face and Jax's as he grunts “Please.Son.” she smirks as Jax cuts him off, his voice brokers no argument “Don't call me that. The only reason I am not slicing you open right now is because I need this cartel deal to happen and those prick Irishmen won't deal with anyone else.”

Clay stares at Jax, trying to appeal to him, he is a day late and a dollar short. “You gotta let me tell you both…..” Jax chuckles and if she is honest she feels her blood chill, she can see the new man in him and her hatred for Clay resurfaces. Gone was her carefree brother, in his place was emerging a president, cold and calculating. She planned to watch this man closely, she wasn't ready to lose him to his rage. “No. You're done telling me anything. Now I tell you. You're stepping down as president. You can sit at the table. You can have a vote. But that's it. You keep the Irish happy and you stay out of my goddamn way. If you don't I'll let the club read the letters. And I let Opie tell everyone you murdered his old man.” Jax moves away from Clay, keeping the Kabar at his throat he look back at her “Come here. Hold this while I do something.” She steps forward, holding the knife to his neck she grins down at him as he tries to sit up, to speak to Jax but she tilts the blade and shakes her head “Careful old man. Never was good at shaving with a razor, I might cut you.” she smirks as she speaks to Jax as he tosses Clays Cut over his leg, working on removing the President patch one stitch at a time “Who gave you the letters? Gemma? Jax please lis…..” She tilts his head back, watching his blood pebble along the top of the blade, she snarls “No asshole. You were so worried about Tara and Piney you failed to see the real threat was me. I gave Jax the letters, all of them. So Gemma is in the shit house next to you. I want you to stay away from Jax's family, Gemma and mine as well. Don't think about anyone of them or I'll finish what I'm starting right now.” she knows she looks crazed as she watches a line of blood flow from the cut she had just given him, she watches it stain his the top of his hospital gown as she locks eyes with him “I will hang you from your ankles and slice from nose to naval, Ed Gein style. Do you understand me Clay?” he takes a moment before before he speaks “Yeah. I gotta ya.”

She feels Jax's hand on her shoulder, softly pulling her away from Clay, she rocks the knife against his wound as she pulls it away. A dark part of her rejoicing in the hiss of pain it draws from him. Handing the Kabar to Jax she steps back as he throws Clays Cut across his chest. The man sees his President patch missing and locks eyes with Jax “You may as well kill me.” She heads for the door as Jax speaks to the pathetic excuse of a man on the bed “You're already dead.” she hears him spit before she feels him behind her, walking out they don't make it halfway down the hall before Gemma around the corner. She curls her lip at the woman before looking up at Jax, she silently arches a brow, asking if he wants her to leave. With a reluctant nod, she heads down the hall past the older woman, ignoring her as she gives Joy a wide breach. She makes it to the waiting room where she sees Tig and Juan in a deep conversation, she makes her way to Juan's side, her hand rubbing his neck as he talks. Tig glances up at her and grabs her hand “You ok sweetheart?” she squeezes his hand, giving him an honest smile “I am actually. Now that this one is home.” she smirks as Juan stands next to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek she turns to him “Ready to go? I'm starving. Wanna eat before church.” he checks his watch and nods, they got a good two hours before church. “Yeah let me go take a piss and we can go.” She looks down at the still sitting Tig and grins “Wanna come? Burgers on me?” Tig chuckles and stands as well, giving her hand a squeeze as Juan takes off for the bathroom. “No thanks doll. Think I'll head to the clubhouse. Wait out the other guys.” she nods, watching him head towards the door she calls out his name, waiting for him to turn she smiles “You know even though your an asshole. I love you like an uncle right?” he grins “I know kids I love you too.” even with all the shit that had happened these past few days, the constant hits, fails and bumps in this clubs road it was nice to know that some things won't ever change.

Hour time jump

She smirks as she tosses another fry at Juan. Cackling loudly when he catches it with his mouth. She takes a bite of her bacon burger as he finished his wraps. Swallowing she sighs “My dress finally fucking came in. I was having a panic attack that it wouldn't be in before the wedding. It fits perfect, can't wait to see your face when I walk down the aisle.” She fakes a deer in the headlights look, dodging the balled up napkin he tosses at her. Taking a sip of her Pepsi she winks at him “Cake is done, the Wahewa will have our spot cleared up the day for the guys to go set up of and everything is perfect. All you have to do is show up tomorrow and marry me.” she giggles as he leans across the the table, kissing her forehead before dropping. Back into his seat “All this shit going down. And you still find time to plan a wedding, how the fuck did you pull that off?” he steals another of her fries, smirking as she misses smacking his hand by inches “I'm a woman Juan we are born multitaskers.” he rolls his eyes as she smirks “Gemma, Tara and Lyla….before she vanished were a huge help honestly. Speaking of friends. Have you talked to Chibs about being your best man yet?” she shoves the last of her burger in her mouth as she waits for a reply, when one isn't given she narrows her eyes when Juan's eyes refuse to meet hers, she hisses through her teeth “Juan Carlos our wedding is tomorrow afternoon!” he groans and tilts his head back “I know I know. I'll talk to him tonight I swear. Please don't be angry.” She tries to keep her glare but the big puppy eyes aimed at her crack her in seconds “You need to stop spending time with Sonny. He is rubbing off on you.” he smirks and downs the rest of his water. Wiping his face he stands and pulls her up with him, cleaning off the table they make it outside when her regular phone chimes. Looking down she sees a message from Tara.

Can you please come over. I need to talk to someone.

She has a feeling she knew what about, climbing onto the back of Juan's bike she rests her chin on his shoulder “Drop me off at the house? Tara wants to Talk before church so I'll meet you at the clubhouse when I'm done.” he nods and she pulls on her helmet, wrapping her hands around his waist she slides her under the front of his shirt, smirking when she feels his abs clench as her cold fingers trace the drips and curves as they head towards home. By the time they pull up, she can tell he is keyed up and she doesn't even try to hide her smirk when he has to adjust himself as she gets off the back of his bike. “That's mean as hell you know. Get me hard as a fucking rock and leaving me alone.” she tilts her head back and laughs into the night. “That's for taking so fucking long to ask Chibs you jackass. Do it the second you see him.” she yelps when he yanks her towards him by the front of her dad's pullover, He uses his other hand to hold her throat as his lips roughly take hers, his talented tongue teases her mouth open, by the time he pulls away her thighs are clinched and she knows her lips are bruises.

Resting her forehead against his she pants, feeling his hands leave her shirt and throat they find a new home on her ass and she can't help but smile. “I missed that mouth of yours baby girl.” she shivers at the wrecked tone of his voice, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth she pulls away reluctantly. “I missed yours too...daddy.” he tries to grab her again but she is already out of reach and on her own bike. “I'll meet you at the clubhouse. I love you.” she smiles brightly as he curses under his breath. Taking off down the road for Jax and Taras. Pulling up in the driveway she sees Jax is already gone, looking at her phone she sees it's only fifteen past seven so she has some time. She knocks, but after a minute gets no reply, using the key Tara had given her she finds the living room dark, looking down the hall she sees no light there either until movement out of the corner of her eye makes her look into the kitchen.

There Tara sits, a glass of dark amber liquid in a medium glass and she feels horrible as the fluorescent lights show the tear trails on her cheeks. Looking through the cabinets she finds a glass of her own, sitting across from the still silent woman she pours herself a small glass from the bottle of Jack sat between them and sips as she waits. It seemed an age until the somber woman across from her spoke, her eyes on the glass in her hand. “He told me to leave him. Take our boys and leave him here to rot.” she nods, she figured Jax would say that. Just because he had to suffer didn't mean Tara and the boys had too. Tara pours more into her glass before speaking again “He is mine Joy. I have fought reason and the very core of my being to be here, loving him and having this family with him.” Taras soft sobs are heartbreaking, she may be uppity and isn't one hundred percent about the club. But as a woman so deep in love she barely knew where she ended and he began, she felt a kindred spirit in Tara. Loving a man in this life wasn't ever going to be easy, but as a son, she saw more then Tara did, so she had an advantage in a way.

She reaches across the table, grabbing the crying woman's hand. “You have a choice Tara. You listen to Jax, take Abel and Thomas and get the fuck out of this town. Jax will visit he will still be a father to those beautiful boys because he will love them no different then he did before.” the woman shakes her head, her sobs growing louder. Standing Joy moves around the table and yanks the woman up and grabbing her head she forces her lock eyes with her “Breath. Match my breathing Tara.” the woman's sobs slowly quiet as the tension from her body finally releases, once her sobs quiet you sniffles Joy continues “Or you can keep fighting for him. Stay here. Work at the hospital and raise these boys here. Surrounded by this crazy life but know that any of these men and myself would die to protect them and you. You have seen that first hand. I'm not going to tell you which choice is wrong or right because both have pros and cons. At the end of the day anyone who has shit to say after you make your choice can talk to the end of my Glock. No one but you and Jax matter here. I'm just here to lay down facts.” Tara nods and pulls herself from Joy and cleans up the table. Leaning back against the counter Joy watches her. She silently accepts the kiss to her cheek as Tara passes her, looking down at her watch she sees it's seven thirty. “Church is at eight so I need to go. Take it all in and do what's right for you.” She smiles and pats Taras' shoulder. Heading out to her bike she sighs, she hoped she did the right thing. She refused to make choices for anyone all she can do and would ever do is lay down facts and Tara would have to make choices for herself.

Juice POV

He had walked into the bar to find a few of the guys already waiting, luckily Chibs was one of them. Making his way over to the Scot he claps him on the shoulder “Can I talk to you a minute man?” Chibs gives him a concerned look but nods, making their way over to the couches by the windows, grabbing a seat on the couch he watches Chibs plant himself on the table in front of him, he had let forgot to ask Chibs like he told Joy. If he was honest he just didn't know how to ask without sounding like a dumbass. Chibs snaps him out of his slight panic attack and he chuckles “Sorry man. Look I know this short noticed as fuck but I want you to stand with me tomorrow at the wedding. Be my best man.” the look on Chibs face is blank so out of pure nerves, he continues “I mean ever since I started here I have seen you as a dad. Because ya know I never knew mine that well and any time I fucked up you would let me know and help me fix it and I love you man and and and….are you laughing at me you dick head?”

He had finally realizing that Chibs shoulders were shaking in repressed laughter and he socks the grinning man in the shoulder, laughing himself he leans back into the couch cushion and rubs his hands over his face. “Can't help it when you start one of your long-winded rambles boy. Your face gets this dumb ass look on it when you start to run out of air. Gets me every time.” His leg shots out to catch the older man by the knee but he catches the table. Sitting back up he grins “So what do you say brother? You up to making sure I don't fall the fuck out when she walks down the aisle?” Chibs chuckles, taking a pull from his cig he nods, pat Juan on the cheek “Aye Juicy. I'll make sure you don't make an ass out of yourself.” he let's Chibs yank him into a brotherly hug, pulling back when someone clears their throat, seeing his soon to be wife standing there, a hand on her hip as she takes a pull from the joint between her lips “You two planning to elope before I can chain you down?” he smirks and yanks her down onto his lap, chuckling when she shouts and smacks at his shoulder, yelling about almost losing her blunt, nuzzling his face into her neck he kisses the warm skin there, speaking lowly so only she can hear “Tara ok?” She sighs and turns her head to kiss his forehead “No. She has hard choices to make. I did what I do best. Strip away the bullshit and lay it down for her.” he nods, he knew Jax wouldn't leave and let them all go down in flames so that meant he probably told Tara to do so and take the boys. It's what he would do if it was Joy and their kids, he watches Joy take the last hit from her blunt and quickly turns her head as she blows the smoke from lungs he catches it, inhaling deeply he pecks her lips once he is done and let's her set up with a parting tap on her curvy ass as she heads towards the bar, laptop in hand. “Alright shit heads we got time to kill before church so I wanna run over the to-do list for the wedding tomorrow.” the groans of annoyance from the guys make Joy narrow her eyes and pull out her Glock, resting it on the bar top she says lowly, but her voice cracks like thunder “Get your whiney asses over here. It's my day tomorrow and I don't want anyone asking me for shit while I'm trying to exfoliate and pamper myself so I look like a five star meal instead of the snack I normally am…..GET OVER HERE ALEX!!!!” he watches Tig flinch before making his way to the bar, fuck he loved how she whipped them into shape.

For the next few minutes, he watches her fill the boys in on tomorrow as she stands behind the bar. He knew the wedding itself was at one pm but people would be showing up for a good hour or so before so they planned to set up around ten, neither of them believed in the not seeing the bride before the wedding shit so they planned to go home together tonight. After everything, they just wanted to sleep in the same bed before not seeing each other for half the day tomorrow. “Mostly I just need you guys to go to the rez and set up the tables, the party will be just like Opies and he will be there so just ask him if you guys need help.” he chuckles as they all nod, it was like watching a general barking commands, they all knew to just agree and let her roll over them. Walking over he leans across the bar, grinning as she presses a kiss to his cheek without looking up from her open computer on the bar top. The moment is broken as the club door opens, everyone goes silent as Jax walks in. They all watch him as he makes his way to the Chapel, he watches from his seat at the bar as Tig and Chibs make their way in after him, he can't hear what is said but just watching Tig move down a spot does bring comfort, this was no longer Clays house, Jax was already changing thing.

Tig isn't a bad man, but the choices he made recently showed Juan that he had some demons of his own to sort through and until he did he wasn't fit for a higher position. They needed a Sargent who wasn't falling ass over elbows to made choice without club consent. And Chibs was that man, he sees the grin on Joy's face as Chibs takes his new place and he knows his girl is proud of her mentor. Hap, Joy and himself make their way in next, he watches his friend and now President grin at Hap. Jax motions for Hap to take a spot next to Tig, he moves so Joy can close the door behind them, he stands at the end of the table his eyes on Jax as the man asks “ You all strengthened out?” Looking over at his small family, Hap smirks at him and he nods, looking up he locks eyes with Joy. Her soft pink lipsticked up at the corners and he knows right then, he actually is ok. Looking up the table he grins “Yeah. I'm good.” Jax repays his grin in kind and nods towards his old seat before turning to his girl. Watching them he can see a silent conversation for the ages between them, the past few days had placed these two in each other's paths, they had leaned on each other when it was hard and Juan was thankful as fuck that of he or Hap couldn't be there it was Jax.

Their conversation over Jax points to the vacant seat next to him and the second Joy is seated he grabs her hand under the table, the warm metal of her ring makes him grin. His eyes take in his brother across from him and then fall to the two empty seats, he knew Pineys old chair would go to Clay. But who would take VP? He is shaken from his thoughts as Chibs brought almost booms in the still and silent room “Ope coming?” he watches Jax glance at the door before asking “What time is it?” he looks at the time on Joy watches as Hap replies “eight o three.” he feels Joy tense at his side, during lunch he had been filled in on everything going down and a part of him understood Opies anger, but at the same time he was aiming it at the wrong man. Jax didn't have a choice in this and for Opie to continue to break Jax down angered not just him but Joy. Jax nods, taking up the gavel he hesitates for a moment before cracking it down.

The door swings open just as it does, at first he thinks it Opie, but he is surprised to see Tara before them, looking over at Joy he sees a proud grin on her face. Seems Joy's money had always been on the other woman, the others look away ad Tara makes her way Jax, but Joy makes no move to stop watching and he can't help but chuckle silently, she planned to see this through, sweet moment be damned apparently. They both watch Tara kneel next to Jax, their voices are low but he had learned to read lips a long time ago, as Tara tells Jax she isn't leaving he feels Joy's eyes on him. Looking over at her he leans in and pecks her soft lips, tomorrow this would be his wife, her name on his chest and his crow on her skin had been the start and this would be the end. She would be his in every kind of way a person can be and he didn't know how but a part of him feel more in love with her as she smiles at him as they part. Looking up at the door he sees Gemma watching Tara, now that was a cage fight he would pay money for. Watching the two woman he sees the challenge in Taras' eyes, Jax wasn't just Gemma’s son anymore. He was Tara and she would fight tooth and nail until Gemma backed off. Again…..he would make sure he had a front row ticket for this one. But from the way Joy is looking between the two woman. He puts his money on Tara, with Joy in her corner she would have more than why she needed to combat Gemma. He almost felt sorry for her…...almost.

Once the two women of Jax life were kicked out the meeting ran smoothly, patrols and runs were assigned. The meeting couldn't have been more than two hours and they were headed home once they gave their rings to chibs for safe keeping until tomorrow. Making it inside he falls face first into the couch, not even moving when Sonny climbs onto his back and starts to lick the side of his head in greeting. He reaches up and scratches at the pups head as he feels his boot being tugged off, he knew Joy had a thing about shoes in the house so he doesn't fight her as she yanks off his boots. He must have dozed off because he is woken by a sharp sting on his ass, he flinched away and sits up and glares at Joy as he sees her holding a box of pizza. Sitting up he rubs his eyes and yawns “Sorry baby. Didn't sleep well in lock up. Lights were too bright.” She smiles “It's ok. I got us a pizza while you napped, you have only even out for maybe thirty minutes.” he lifts his arm as Joy lays the pizza on the table, watching her flip through Netflix for something to watch while Sonny moved to his usual place next to her he felt a peace he had only ever heard about from sappy TV shows and movies. This was his, this little carved out piece of warmth, laughter, and love. Pressing a kiss to Joy's temple he hugs her close as they settle in for the night.

Joy POV

Next Morning

She wakes slowly, the sound of music coming from the kitchen and she can't help but grin, today was her wedding day, by the end of the night she would be Joy Elizabeth Ortiz. She giggles and turns her face into her pillow, trying to calm her giggles as she hears the bedroom door open. She feels the bed dip next to her and someone's hand comb over her hair and over her back. Turning her head she comes face to face with a grinning Juan, she bites down on her bottom lip trying not to laugh but it seems Juan had no issues as his shoulders start to shake and when his wheezing guffaw is finally heard she is already in hysterics. Turning onto her back they both laugh until their stomachs her. Once they had calmed she looks over at him, seeing the happiness on his face she can't help feeling good, she made him that happy, just like he made her.

She looks past him to see a glass of juice and her normal bowl of fruit for breakfast, getting on her hands and knees she crawls towards him, pressing kisses to his bare, warm chest she glances up at him as he groans, his hand slides into her hair, gently pulling her up so she laid half on top of him. She smiles and presses soft short kisses along either side of his strong, scruffy jaw. Pulling back she traces her fingers along the lines of his tattoo on the side of his head. “Good morning handsome.” he chuckles and sits up, she flails for a moment thinking she will tumble onto his lap but he grabs her and yanks her with him. She is tugged onto his lap and she rests her head on his shoulder, grabbing the hand currently not messing with the ends of her hair she plays with the rings on his fingers they remain quiet. Taking in the stillness, the calm before the inevitable storm that would be the hours leading up to the best moment in her life thus far.

The moment is broken when a knock on their bedroom door is heard, lifting her head she hears her father's voice outside the door “Come on Juice. We need to go set up.” She smiles and looks back at Juan. Cupping his cheek she leans her forehead against his “Go. I'll see you later.” he nods, pecking her lips he slides her off his lap and goes to the dresser to get his clothes out. His wedding clothes were at the clubhouse so he wouldn't fuck them up, right now he just needed something to wear to work in. Grabbing her bottle of Juice and bowl of fruit she heads for the living room. Seeing her dad sprawled out on the couch, sonny in his lap as old-school cartoons played she smiles and sits at the other end of the couch. Her dad glances her way and winks before turning back to the TV. She knew her father wasn't an overly emotional man, but she also knew that it wouldn't hit him until right before walking her down the aisle.

Several Hours Later

“I swear to god Gemma you yank my hair one more fucking time I'm taking off my wedding dress and fighting you in my bra and panties.” She tries to be serious but Taras soft laugh could be heard from the front seat as she drove and it made her snort and shove her headphones back into her ears, they were on their way to rez and even before they got in the car Gemma had shoved her ipod and ear buds at her, when she looked at her in confusion the older woman smirked and nodded towards her shaking hands “Helps with the nerves.” the woman was a bitch of epic proportions and for what she put Jax through would always been under Joys watchful gaze, but she had been beyond helpful in making this all happen, so for that she was forever thankful. Her and Juan had been texting back and forth since he had left with her father earlier that day, sending her pictures of everything as it was set up. All of her brothers had sent her messages of congratulations and all of them had demanded a turn around the floor once the party had started. Their set up wasn't all that different from Lyla's, except for colors, her love of light pinks and purples was displayed by the flowers all around and Taras dress. Bless the woman for not arguing as she presented her with a lovely light pink dress, it was hot out so she wanted it to be light and breathable, she had sent Lyla her purple dress, but hadn't heard from her seemed her and Opie were birds of a feather.

She still had yet to hear from Opie either, which if she was honest, hurt to the core. She hadn't personally seen him since she shot him the night of the infamous Clay shooting. A part of her hated herself for what she did but at the same time, he had given her no choice. She is pulled from her thoughts as the car comes to a stop, looking out the window she sees the long row of bikes. She waits as Gemma and Tara get out and make their way around to her door. Tara holds the bottom of her dress up as Gemma helps her out of the back seat. She smiles at them both as she gets her footing, grabbing their hands she squeezes them. “Thank you both. We might fight a lot but we are here when needed. Tara go-ahead to the altar.” She nods and presses a kiss to her cheek before taking off, looking at Gemma she smirks “Your an evil, manipulative old bitch, but thank you. You were amazing with this.” she older woman chuckles and rubs Joy's bare upper arms “Your a snotty little gash. But your good for that boy. And this club, no matter how I feel about you.” she glances past the woman to see her father making his way to her. Her eyes blur with tears when he finally gets a good look at her in her dress. She had never seen so much emotion in her father's face before, Gemma quickly hands her a small pack of tissues and leaves her and her father alone for a moment.

Walking towards her father she smiles up at him as he presses a tender kiss to her forehead, his callus rough hands held her face as he looks her over. “You look beautiful little girl. Your mother would have bawled like a baby seeing you like this.” she releases a wet chuckle as she dabs the tissue under her eyes with a shaking hand, thankful now more than ever that she used waterproof mascara. “I remember your mom making a big deal about some wedding shit about borrowing and old shit. Anyways I have the old part right here if you don't already have it.” She tilts her head, watching him as he reaches into his cut and pulls out a golden thin chair and she feels her pink painted lips tremble when she sees what it is. She had seen pictures of her mom and dad at their wedding, her mother had worn a beautiful rose quartz necklace, and now she would wear it on hers. She turns so he can put it on her, once on she turns to she turns to him, seeing him quickly swiping at his eyes she offers him one of her tissues she smirks when he glares but takes it. Any other day she would poke fun, but not today. She lets her father pull her into his chest, inhaling the scent of his cologne she draws from his quiet strength. Today he was giving her to another man who would take over from here, she knew she would always be his kid, his only daughter but now Juan would be the main man of her life. She knew this was hard for him.

She feels the shaking in her hands pick up as the brides March comes on. It's time, oh shit fuck it's time. Last time Lyla had come up behind the altar. She had no intentions of doing that, the bikes had been parked in front, forming her aisle up onto the platform, she would walk through that mass of people to the most important man in her lift next to her father. Taking a deep breath she grabs her father arm and they made their way up and around the corner, keeping her eyes on her feet until they got closer she lifts her head and feels her eyes blur at the sight that greets her, all her brothers were standing on either side of the row of bikes, each one holding a pink rose in their hand. In all that had happened, she had forgotten to order flowers for herself, but it seemed her boys weren't having it and decided to change it and as she passed handed them to her. These rough, leather-clad men had managed to pull one over her and she was going to remember this forever. Once the rose was taken they kissed her cheek and her dad would move her forward, and as they approach than of the line of sons the tears she had been holding spill down her cheeks unchecked, holding not one but two roses stand Opie. One for him and one for Piney. She smiles brightly as she takes them, looking down she sees her beautiful roses and feels so much love wash over her. She had told these men many times how much she loved them. She had never expected then to admit to feeling the same, they didn't have to say anything, this spoke volumes.

She doesn't realize how close she is until her father is helping her up the two steps to the platform leading to Juan, looking up she instantly locks eyes with him, her soon to be husband. The music fades, and no one, not even her father matters as she sees the beaming grin on his face. Dressed in all black he was still scruffy and she couldn't help but smile, she wanted to wrap herself around him, breath him into her lungs and feel his warmth in the marrow of her bones. She heard laughter all around her and she can see Juan even trying to hide his laughter behind his hand and looking around in confusion before she realizes her father isn't next to her anymore, looking back she notices she was practically dragging her father down the aisle because her pace had picked up, she couldn't help but giggle herself. She smirks and waves her hand at Juan before speaking up “Can you blame me…..he looks like a five-star meal!” everyone cackles, catcalls, and whistles are heard as she finally makes it to Juan. Her father pulls his rose from his cut and hands it to her with a parting kiss to her forehead. Another Rose pops up in her face, she follows the arm to see Chibs over Juan's shoulder. “Didn't think I would forget did ye lass?” she smirks and takes the rose, adding it to the now small but beautiful batch in her hand, turning she hands them to Tara who apparently had been in on it, if the purple ribbon in her hand to tie the roses together was any indication, looking past Tara she gasps when she sees Lyla, looking beautiful in the purple dress she had sent her. She was here, she did come, Joy is overcome as she mouths a shaky thank you to her before turning back to Juan. She sees his eyes taking her in from head to toe, she sees his eyes well up as he whispers “You look like an angel baby girl.” and she cups his cheeks, not caring who sees, or without a care of who would judge them, all others be damned This was their day. She brushes her thumb over his stubble covered jaw and smiles as he turns his face into her palm, brushing a kiss over the skin there as he calms himself.

The Wahewa chief clears his throat, bringing their attention his way he holds up his hands for the music to silence. “Welcome everyone. We are here once under the all-seeing eye of nature to celebrate a new union. This time for Juan and Joy I will now say a blessing of the Apache ‘Now you will feel no rain for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold for you will always be warmth for each other. Now you will feel no loneliness for you will always be each other's companion. Now you are two persons with only one life before you. May beauty and peace surround you both in your journey ahead and through all the years to come.’” She lets the tears go unchecked down her cheeks and she flashes back to the last time they were here, listening to this same blessing and both of them clinging to each other as they felt those words. And now to stand here and have it be for them. She felt overwhelmed, thankful, and blessed by this man currently holding her own shaking hands in his, as he gets their rings from Chibs, handing his to her. “Juan will now say a few words.” She smiles gently as he takes a deep shaky breath, his eyes closed as he tried to gather his thoughts. It was actually good to know she wasn't the only one who was overwhelmed, she gives his hand and encouraging squeeze.

Once he opens his eyes and they connect with hers and she sees something change in him, his shaking stops and his breathing calms before he speaks. “Joy. You are a force of nature. The day I met you I felt something in me change, for the first time i felt solid ground under my feet. And over this last year and some months you have turned me into a man I didn't know I could be, I am stronger, more connected to myself and that is because of you. You don't take anyone's shit.” she giggles and tilts her head back as her guys in the crowd grunt in agreement. “You are a strong and powerful woman and I am in awe of your soul, I plan to treat you like the queen you are for the rest of our days.” She sniffles as he slides her mother's ring back on over the fully healed tattooed band. Grabbing his hand she locks eyes with him. “Juan. You are nothing like I expected. Your smile warms me, your heart humbles me. And the faith you have shown in me and this love from the very beginning proved to me that my mother's was right.” she stopped as her emotions overwhelmed her, she cliches her eyes shut for a moment, Juan's free hand coming up to brush over the tears on her cheeks with his thumb as she got herself in check. Once she was calmer she continues “She was right. She said when I asked her how would I find my one like she did with my dad. She said that it wasn't about the person at all, it was how that one person's love moved you. And Juan your love for me, this club and our life together is what i only dreamed of. I take your promise to treat me like a queen and in kind, I promise to be the warmth, comfort and kindness my king needs. I will build this new family with you, I will give life to our future princess or prince because I want nothing more then to see you give all the love in you to someone who can love you just as much as I do.” She slides his ring on, and smirks when she hears a collective word from her Samcro men in the crowd “And?” locking eyes with Juan both if them wearing matching mischievous grins as they say in harmony along with their brothers “I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley.” she leans into Juan laughing along with everyone else as the chief speaks over them “By the power vested in me by the laws of the Wahewa and the state of California I pronounce you man and wife….now kiss her son.” she giggles and yelps Juan yanks her towards him, his hand fists into her hair as he takes her mouth.

She is brought back to their first kiss, the peace and quiet within her mind and soul it had inspired and she melts into his firm chest. This man was finally hers and she was completely his, it's a while before they pull apart. Her lips swollen and her knees were weak, she smiles up at Juan as he holds her up, feeling a tap on her shoulder. Turning she sees Tara “Come on. You need to change really quick.” she glances back at Juan, gracing him with a wide smile she says “I'll meet you on the floor, Husband.” the bright smile she gets from him is beautiful, he grabs her hand and kisses the back. “I'll be there. Wife.” She smirks and watches him walk off. It only took ten minutes to slip into her reception dress, a pale pink and covered in lace it was feminine flowed down to her knees, she pulled on her bride garter up her thigh before slipping her heels back on, high and a pretty pink as well she makes her way to where she could hear music already playing. Tara points of to the side, seeing Juan leaning against a tree talking to her father she makes her way over, her father sees her first, a grin on his face as he nods towards her for Juan to look. When Juan finally sees her she is already at his side, pressing her lips to his cheek she leans against his side. Feeling his arm slide around her waist she smiles at her father “I'm gonna let the other know it's first dance time. Wave when you're ready.” She nods, watching her father take off she turns to Juan, wrapping her arms around his neck she grins up at him as his hands come to rest low on her back. “Hello handsome.” he smirks and leans down to press a kiss to her forehead, with his lips brushing her skin his whispers to just her “I swear to god joy. You looked like an angel walking towards me earlier. I will take that image with me for the rest of my life.”

She feels her eyes well up and she pulls back a little to dab under her eyes “Don't make me cry, Juan. I don't wanna fuck up my make up.” he chuckles and nods. Looking cross the floor he waves to her dad, handing a mic to Jax the music cuts off “Alright people. It's that time. It's my pleasure to introduce for the first time and for their first dance. Mr. and Ms. Ortiz!” she lets Juan pull her along as they make their way to the floor, he swings her around as the song they both chose plays. She had been surprised that Juan had actually been the one to pick this song. when they had been going through their combined iPods to find a song to dance too Juan had asked her to play some of her choices, and when he heard this he had told her he wanted it. Wrapping her arms around Juan's neck she lays her head on his chest as they sway, when she had fallen in love with Juan she knew she would find herself here, it's true she never expected it to be in a years time but she knew none the less that he was the man she would spend her life with. Once that first dance was over everyone flooded the floor, the had taken thousands of pictures with every single one of her brothers as they danced. And when Juan had removed her Garter from her thigh and tossed it into the crowd of single men she had lost her complete shit when a grinning Tig snatches it from the air and put it on his wrist like a bracelet. Much to the anger of her father who looked like he wanted to kill his club brother. 

She couldn't wait to see that picture later, She wanted to be able you look back on this day and remember how she felt because after how scary this year had been, she didn't know who would be alive come this time next year. The major con of outlaw life was a short lifespan, as she shoves a very drunk Tig towards a chuckling Tig she feels a large hand on her shoulder, turning she sees the one son she hadn't danced with. Opie shuffled from foot to foot as he nodded toward the floor “Can I get my dance in?” she gives the tall man a small smile and takes his hand. As Van Morrison plays she rocks side to side with the tallest son, he was stiff and awkward but that was Opie. She pats his chest, making him look down at her she smiles up at him “I honestly didn't know if you would come.” he chuckles, looking off in the distance for a moment before replying. “I honestly didn't know if I would either. I don't know how to be here Joy. Donna was my world and then she died, and finally when I started to feel like that hole in me was slowly closing…..Dad…..”

She rubs her hands over his chest, the smooth leather of his cut cold on her palm from the night air. “Whatever you want to do Opie I'm behind you. Club be damned if you need time take it. But don't hold this against Jax. Please.” he opens his mouth to argue but she smacks his chest and he snaps his mouth shut “No it's my day and you will listen. This life we live isn't a given and I don't want you two assholes doing this shit when you could be putting your heads together to change things in this club. I know you won't come back until Clay is gone. That's fine but don't hate Jax for what he can't control.” Opie gives her a hard look of confusion, but he nods, as the song comes to an end he gives her a weak smile, holding her face he kisses her forehead. She can see a cam34a flash go off in the distance but doesn't give it too much attention as she watches the pained giant of a man makes his way through the crowd and towards the bikes. She feels Juan's arms slide around her waist, leaning back into him she sends up and silent prayer not just for Opie but all of them. May the coming months see this club pieced back together, and not ripped asunder by the evils that wait just beyond the shadows around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know and ill see you all again next time.


	14. Of three months, lost children and.....Opie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months, three bliss filled months he had been married and he came to the conclusion married life suited him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say I am so sorry this chapter took so long but real life was a mess. Also, I know that it was maybe 3 weeks but I like the idea of three months so I changed the timeline a little. Plus Taras leg would be not fully healed but well on the way.

Juice Pov

Three months, three bliss filled months he had been married and he came to the conclusion married life suited him, he and Joy had left for a week on vacation after the wedding. Nothing huge, they had just left and stayed at a resort a few towns away, like any other married couple. It was nice not to have to watch over their shoulders, and it didn't hurt to see Joy running around in a bathing suit either. Both of them had let go of everything there, but once they got home it was time to buckle down, currently, himself and Joy were on a long run with the guys. Another pick up for Romeo, he smirks as he watches his wife shove Tig away as he yanks at one of her long pigtail braids she wore when riding, The smile on her face was bright and easy, he locks eyes with her and curls a finger at her. Chuckling when she quickly closes the few feet of space between them, her sweet apple-scented hair mixes with the smell of the blunt she was currently smoking creating a scent he was quickly learning was home to him. Kissing her temple he slides his hands into her back pockets, loosely gripping her ass as they get comfortable leaning against the gas stop wall. Resting his chin on top of her head he glances up as he hears Chibs chuckle “Fuck you laughing at?” The Scot glances towards the truck where their current president had sat on the hood of the truck. Once again writing in his little notepad, “Laughin at Tiggys fucking fixation on what Jackie Boy is up to with his little black book.”

He takes the offered Joint as Joy holds it up to him, taking a hit the hand still in Joy's pocket moves out to rub her back in thanks. “Could be shit he doesn't wanna forget for meetings. Who knows.” he shrugs and hands the blunt the Scot as he releases Joy, watching her head towards Jax. Chibs, Tig and himself hot on her heels. He rests his arm on Joy's shoulder as they reach her, looking up at his President on his perch he grins “Need anything Prez? Pretty sure Joy packed a few sandwiches in her backpack before we left the hotel. Jax closes the notebook in his hands, sliding it into his cut he turns the group of them on the ground, his eyes tired but his face relaxed as he grins down at Joy “ As much as I love sonshines sandwiches I'm good until we get home.”

Jax jumps down from his perch atop the truck landing in front of Tig and Chibs. Cig in hand he looks around seeing the group of their men coming out of the gas station. “We ready to go?” Tig shakes his head in reply before clarifying “Nah Haps still getting his dick sucked.” he chuckles as his wife gags “For fuck's sake in this skank hole?!” he presses kisses to her temple and cheek to calm her as she shudders in disgust. Tig grins at Joy, his finger tapping the underside of her chin “Come on kid. Nothing wrong with the occasional skank.” Juan snatches her off her feet as she goes to lunge at Tig. Jax chuckles and pats him on the shoulder as he speaks to Tig and Chibs “Tell Hap to pull out. I wanna sleep in my own bed tonight.” he sets his wife on her feet ignoring her smacks at his shoulder in retaliation as he hears Tig ask Chibs “Seriously what do you think is in those notepads.” Joy slides up next to Tig, her hand rubbing his back as she replies, a teasing lilt in her smoky voice “An instruction manual on how you get a skanks mouth off my dad's dick.” he and Chibs chuckle as Joy shoves Tig toward the bathrooms “Get my whore of a father so we can go.” he follows behind Chibs as he speaks loudly for the guys to hear “All right, girls, dicks in, balls out. Home's a speeding ticket away. Let's go.”

 

He smirks and follows Joy to her bike, taking her face in his hands as she straddles her bike as he presses a tender kiss to her pretty lips “Ears open and eyes peeled. Be good and I might have something for you when we get home.” he feels a hot curl of lustful pride in his stomach at the flash of heat in her golden eyes, he grins wolfishly and kisses her forehead, releasing her to straddle his own bike. In these past few months he and Joy had been putting in work in more ways than one, new guys had come in who had been nomad before and Jax had apparently taken notice of the change in him, Asking him to take on a little more than IT stuff and to supervise the new guys to see if they were samcro material which surprised him and if he was honest, made him feel like he was doing something right for once. It had surprised him when of all people Tig had told him he seemed different. He knew it was Joy and Haps influence on him, he had not only grown even closer to Joy but he had found a father figure in the older son, not that he would tell the man that to his face, he was still hap after all. Weekly they trained together, Hap putting him through the training he had gone through with Joy in her teens and he felt himself slowly change because of it. And he liked what he felt, his self-confidence had grown, his body and mind seemed sharper, and his weapon knowledge had expanded as Joy quizzed him at random. Gone were his nerves of doing something wrong all the time, he focused on what he knew and spoke his mind with no fear of ridicule and he had his wife and the support of his brothers to thank. His family was odd and maybe a little on the mental side but it was his.

It was good to be on a long run, he savored rides like this. The thunder headers, the tunnel vision as the world vanishes and your one with the road not just on it and it was a plus to have Joy next to him for it. Jax, Tig, Chibs, and Hap took up the front guard of the truck, leaving Himself, Joy, and the four nomads behind the truck for backup. It seemed like a smooth ride until it wasn't. He heard the crash before they rounded the curve of the road, the truck was on its side, 3 black SUVs surrounding the back. He didn't even get his leg over his bike before Joy and his guns went off, bullets flying towards the men at the back of the truck. He feels a rough tug at the neck of his cut, being yanked down behind his bike by Joy as bullets hit the road and the bikes around them. Looking over at Joy they lock eyes before nodding both of them rounding his bike, the next few minutes go in slow motion to him. The truck in flames, the boom of gunfire, he can hear Phil yelling from the truck. Then it all speeds up again, the bastards jump on their SUVs and zoom past Jax and the others, he finally sees his father in law run toward the back of the truck. “Help me with the load!” Joy and himself, along with the nomad's race into the flaming truck behind hap, his eyes sting and his lungs burn as they cart out the coke. Resting the box away from the truck he checks on Joy, her face is covered in ash and her eyes are red and streaming tears. But the cold look on her face lets him know it's not the time to baby her, her voice is rough as she speaks to Jax “Fuck are we gonna do with this now? We can't carry it into Charming on our backs Jax.”

Jax ignores the biting remark and stares at the crate, he could see the man's wheels turning as Chibs speaks from his right. “Cops will be here soon Jackie.” Jax seems to snap back into himself before looking at the hills and trees around them “All right leave the blow in the crate and stash it into the woods, get it tomorrow.” Hap and the nomads quickly get to work as he finally pulls Joy to the side, Jax coming along with them. Grabbing a bottle of water from his saddle back he tilts her head back “Keep your eyes open. I'm gonna flush your eyes of the ash ok.” she nods, he hates how tense she gets when he does it but once it's over her face is clean and the redness in her eyes already seems faded. Yanking her into his chest he hugs her tight, looking over at Jax he nods “You good brother?” Jax's sighs “I'll get back to you on that. You both good?” he looks down at Joy, seeing her eyes staring off to the side, the flames from the truck reflecting in her eyes, making them look aflame, he looks back to Jax “Let me get back to you on that.”

 

Joy POV

The first thing she realizes as she wakes up is, her eyes fucking sting. Rubbing them she sits up in her empty bed letting last night slowly float to the surface. Once they talked to the cops they got home at almost three thirty am, sharing the shower they had washed the stink of smoke from their skin and hair before falling into bed. Glancing at the time she sighs and reluctantly slips from her bed, shuffling into the living room she sees her father sprawled out on the couch, Sonny's body laid across his legs as they watch cartoons, leaning over the couch she kisses the top of his tattooed head, then scratching sonnys ears before making her way onto the kitchen. She wasn't very vocal when she first wakes up, over the past few months they had gotten into a comfortable routine. Depending on who woke up first the dog would be let out or walked, then whoever was awake would make coffee and breakfast until the other either smelled breakfast or woke because the bed had gotten cold. Sometimes her dad joined them others he didn't since Juan had been up first he fix a bowl of fruit she liked, Juan places a bowl in front of her, pressing a kiss to her temple as she shoves a piece of watermelon into her mouth. “How are your eyes?” she lets him turn her head towards him, blinking up at him she holds out a strawberry for him which he takes without thinking as he looks at her red-rimmed eyes “we will use some eye drops before we head to Clays.” the face she makes apparently amuses him greatly, if the wheezing chuckle she heard was anything the go by. “I know I know I don't like being near the bastard either but Rat, Miles and Chucky need to report before the memorial.” she rolls her eyes before helping herself to the rest of her fruit, pressing a kiss to Juan's bare chest when he sets her cold coffee next to her bowl before heading into the living room to give her time to wake in peace.

Once she is more awake and her bowl of fruit is nothing but a memory, she makes her way into the living room, a half-finished cup of coffee in her hands she plops down next to her husband. Resting her head on his shoulder as he raises his arm, his eyes not moving from the TV. She snatches the remote from the table and mutes the TV, smirking when every head turns towards her, Sonny's head included. “What's on the board for the day?” her dad sits up. His hand scratching at the not so small pups ear as he talks “I'm heading to the shop, get shit in line for Jax and the others while you and juicy head to Clays. After that it's Pineys memorial.” she nods, downing the rest of her coffee as they all take a silent moment for Piney. That wound was still deep, and it didn't help that no one had talked to Opie since her wedding, not for lack of trying. More of Opie just blocking everyone out, her included. She didn't know which hurt worse.

“Jax and I have a meeting with Romeo after that. He needs to pick a full time VP. I love that he wants Opie to be it but it's not right to expect him to just drop his anger and step up after all that has gone down. And don't get me wrong I like holding the spot but it's not my thing. I didn't take half that club to raise like I'm their fucking mom.” She glares at both men as they chuckle but they knew she was serious. Jax had asked her to be acting VP until he figured out what to do. It was logical since she knew everything going on but again, she didn't like it. Wasn't fair when she had only been patched member for little less than a year when people like Tig, Chibs and Bobby had been at this for decades. Juan breaks her from her thoughts with a kiss to her temple “ I'm gonna go get ready. Want me to throw something together for you while you do your makeup?” she smirks and tilts her head towards him “I think the black jeans, the ones that lace up the sides, and just any of my black shirts.” He nods and heaves himself off the couch, she watches him go and only looks away when her father clears his throat, looking over at him she sees him smirking. “The way you look at him you act like you haven't been laid in a month.” She glares, tossing the remote at her father who catches it mid-air, flipping him off she follows Juan down the hall to get ready, the sound of sonny's claws on the hardwood making her grin as he follows her.

Time jump

They had been here for only thirty minutes and already she was ready to crawl out of her skin. Chibs and Juan's presence did little against the overwhelming need to see the man currently across the room bleed out as he tried to hold his innards in. Over the past few months, she had little to no interactions with Clay, they all agreed it would be easier to just keep Jax and herself away from him. As much as she wanted him dead they needed him alive, so here she sat, sharpening not just her knives but Chibs and Juan's to keep calm. She glances up at the front door as it opens, sparing Tig a small, strained grin he walks over. Planting a kiss to the top of her out of control curls before asking “Who's on the phone?” she turns her attention to the frail man, phone to his ear as he paces she scuffs before replying “Gaalan. Heard about the Niners attack.” Tig nods, looking down at his feet he leans against the wall “How's he doing?” she ignores the question, she didn't care how the bastard was, but since Juan was keeping Tabs through Miles, Rat, and Chucky for Jax he knew, he twirls one of her wayward curls absent-mindedly as he replies to Tig “By all accounts Rat and Chucky say he is moving slowly but seems okay. Miles says he misses her as well.” she can't help but snort, he shouldn't have beaten her ass then, Gemma was a nosy old bitch but no woman should ever fear her husband's fists. Juan tugs at the curl currently tangled around his finger but glancing at him she sees his not angry, just trying to help her pull it in. She was temp VP, she needed to keep a better game face, she put her hand on his thigh, letting him know she got the message before holding her hand out to Tig “Hand over your knife. Might as well since I did the others.” he hands it to her without question as Clay makes his way over.

Juan stands as Tig pushes himself off the wall. She turns her attention to the frail man, pushing thoughts of homicide from her mind as she waits for the report. Seems she wasn't the only anxious one, if Tigs question was anything to go by “How'd that go?” Clay scuffs, leaning against the back of the couch as he replies “Not good. They are pissed.” she nods, she expected that. They were looking for any fucking reason to tuck tail and run. Tig sighs, running a hand through his curly hair “Did you, uh, tell him the attack on the truck was because of me, had nothing to do with the guns?” she stands, walking over to the older man she rubs his arm “I doubt it matters Tiggy. Gaalan doesn't want to deal with us no how. So any excuse the pussy can take to toss doubt on this he will.” She doesn't look at Clay as his accent voice agrees “The kid is right. It doesn't matter. The Irish are hanging on to this cartel deal by a thin, red hair. One more snafu, they bail.” She hands Tig his newly sharpen knife as Chibs voice calls from the table he remained seated at “All right, we got church this afternoon. We take it to Jax.”

Clay says nothing, That wound still hurt it seemed. Clay was a prideful creature, so any mention of Jax or the fact that he wasn't even in a position of power anymore, tanned his pale white hide. She couldn't say she didn't get some sick satisfaction from it, she knew how to hold a grudge. She is broken from her blatant observation of the man as Tig hits a nail he doesn't even know is there in Clays coffin “Hey, you need a lift to Piney's memorial?” she feels Juan slide up behind her as her shoulders tense, even as Juan's arms wrap around her waist from behind she locks eyes with Clay. Daring the bastard to say yes, he set foot near Pineys memorial and she would cut him from nose to navel deal be damned, and from the look in his eyes, he knew it. Without looking at Tig his reply his clipped “ I think I'll, uh sit this one out.” Tigs face is confused, borderline anger as he replies “He was first nine man.” she hadn't even noticed Clay had moved until his faded voice replies “Yeah, I'm aware.” Tig moves to go after him, probably to talk sense into him and as much as she wanted Clay to squirm she didn't want Tig more upset. She puts her hand to his chest, her champagne gold nails standing out oddly against his leather-clad chest as she pushes him back gently “Don't. He has his reason, let it go. That's an order.” Tig glances down at her, his blue eyes filled with confuses. She pats his chest before moving past him “Let's go. It's time.” She hoped Opie was at the Memorial, but at the same time, a part of her knew that if he was, it wasn't going to be a peaceful day.

It didn't take long to get there, half the guys were already there. Jax included, she could see the lone figure in the distance and her hands balled into fists as anger, sadness, grief and happiness brewed within her stomach. She loved Opie but she was so tired, tired of the fighting and the lost brotherhood between him and Jax. Pressing a kiss to her father and Juan's cheek she follows her president over towards Opie. She had nothing good to say to the solemn man before her, her anger to hot in her blood and the sadness she felt as she stares at the box containing Pineys ashes make her eyes water under her sunglasses. She knew if she opened her mouth it would all fall out, the pain, anger, sadness, fear all of it. So she bites her tongue and let Jax talk for them both.“Hey. I'm glad you decided to do this.” she rolls her eyes under her glasses, small talk…...maybe she should have taken over instead, but she remains silent, her fists clenching in the pockets of her cut at Opies clipped reply “It's not for me, it's for my kids.” She wanted to call bullshit, Opie wasn't the most convincing liar, but again she was too hot blooded so anything he said was going to anger her, at this point, she was ready for a fight, but he didn't need to make it so easy. Maybe she should have stayed with Juan and her dad, she wasn't ready for this yet. She wipes at her cheek as a tear streams down it, upon Jax's sad but factual reply “This is good for everyone, Ope. Let's them say good-bye.” She turns her head sharply as Opie's scuff “And lets us bury the lie. Piney Winston, killed by the Mexican cartel.” she yanks off her glasses taking a large step toward him, but Jax's hand on the back of her collar stops her in her tracks. Glancing at Jax she sees the command in his eyes, she glares up at him and shakes his hand off with a small growl of frustration. Jax makes sure she isn't going to make another move before turning back to Opie “The truth will come out, man. It just can't be now. Too many people will get hurt. I'm sorry you see that as a betrayal.” She feels the small thread of her control snap as Opie's words pound around in her skull as he practically hisses through his teeth “The only betrayal that I see is Clay not being the one going in that hole.”

Shoving past Jax she hauls off, her fist slamming into the side of Opies jaw with a resounding crack, She hears Jax's shout her name as he yanks her up around the waist she hisses through her teeth as the tallest son standing across from her, a look of confused pain on his face as he rubs already swelling spot on his Jaw. She feels her blood burn under her skin, her arms clawing at the air between them as Jax struggles to hold her back as he yells for her father and Juan “I love how you think it's just you who wants to kill him you big fucking child!” she struggles against Jax as the bottle she had stored all her emotions in shattered. The all-consuming fear from the kidnapping, the scar on her side tingles as she hears Taras terrified screams for Jax like it was happening over again. “I want to play in that bastards innards, I still wake up in a cold sweat sobbing for my husband to save me because of that twisted bastards kidnap botch. You aren't the only one affected, but I yank myself up each fucking day and face him because I know Jax has his reasons. So fuck you and your betrayed feelings you baby back bitch! FUCK YOU! GOD DAMN IT LET ME GO JACKSON!” she feels her lungs burning as she starts to hyperventilate, her whole body shakes as her with sobs. She had let it build for too long, she shouldn't have ever walked over here it was stupid of her. She grows limp in Jax's arms, panting as tears stream down her over headed cheeks. She isn't in Jax's arms long before she is yanking from them, her father's cologne fills her senses and she clings to him like she did when she was little. She can hear Juan as he speaks to Opie, his voice harsh but never raised “She is right Op. We all have been hit by Clays shit in some form. Our family, yours and Jax are the focus. We shouldn't be angry at each other we should be here for each other but you're to busy blaming Jax or the club and being so fucking angry you don't stop to think about why he would do it how he is. I'm taking her to the diner across the road Jax. Come get her for the meeting when you're ready.” She doesn't hear Jax reply, she feels her father kiss her forehead before handing her off to Juan. Letting him wrap an arm around her waist she doesn't look back at the three men behind them, she sees the concern on Tig and Chibs face as they pass but she doesn't speak to them. She had already said more then she had ever wanted to, only people who knew of the nightmares were her and Juan. Now the whole club might know, she didn't know if she was prepared for that.

Juice Pov

His eyes follow Joy's hands as she spins the salt shaker in one hand, the other holding the large strawberry shake she was currently drinking. It had taken him twenty minutes to get her calm enough to even get into the diner, let alone get her to eat something, so he finally decided to get some sugar in her and call it a victory. He could tell by the far-off look in her eyes that she still wasn't all together here with him. Probably doing mental damage control on the whole can of worms she dumped all over Opie and Jax, he had known for months about the nightmares, he had sported bruises, claw marks, and a black eye once because of them but still, she refused to seek help. So he did what any husband who hated seeing his wife in pain did, you adapt and learn how to handle it. The nightmares were getting less and less, now she seemed to not wake at all, he had never been a light sleeper but the sound of her whimpering and soft cries could wake him from a dead sleep now. He would wrap her up and whisper words of love and safety into her ear and she settled. But he had a feeling tonight was going to be a screaming night, reaching across the table he gently take the salt shaker from her. Grinning softly when her gold painted nails start tracing the line of his palm.

He looks up from her fingers, seeing her watching him, the light from outside making her eyes almost glow, as sappy as it seemed he never got tired of seeing new colors in her eyes when they hit the sun…..fuck he was whipped. He grabs her hand, bringing her fingers to his mouth he kisses the wedding ring on her finger. “You feeling better now that you bitch slapped Goliath…..David?” he chuckles as she yanks her hand from his, flicking his nose before she gets up to sit next to him in the booth. He slides again the wall, laying his back flat to it so she leans against his chest. Pressing his nose into the back of her head he yanks her close, his hands rested on her soft stomach over her shirt as she giggles. He traces circles around her naval over the shirt as he talks into her hair, knowing only she can hear him. “You can't keep bottling shit up baby. And as Temp VP you can't just crack people across the jaw for being dicks if we did that to everyone a lot of us would be dead and you know it.” he smirks when she groans, her head turning to face away from him. She knew he was right, little shit that she was she never liked to be wrong. “Groan all you want shit head. I'm right and you know it. If you need to yell, scream, hell full fucking brawl I'll fight you.” he can see the side of her cheek lift as she grins, turning her head back to face him he sees a wicked gleam in those pretty tiger eyes as she presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth before whispering “we both know if we fight it would just turn us both on…...Seeing you all sweaty gets me so wet.” he groans and nuzzles his face into the fragrant skin of her neck, his teeth nipping on the skin even as she shrieks in laughter.

The only reprieve he gives her as she tries and files to squirm away is when her club burner goes off with a message. He reaches into her front pocket for her, flipping it open for them both to see he reads the message from Jax over her shoulder.

 

~Take a break Joy. Ill handle the meet up with Romeo. And before you ask no I'm not mad, just need you sane to keep me sane.~ Jax

 

He smirks when she flips the screen down with a scuff “Smart ass.” he chuckles and put the phone in the front pocket of her cut. Grabbing her quickly melting milkshake he holds it up to her “Finish this up, we need to do some work at the shop. I know I have a few cars that need doing and you my dear wife have some filing.” he grunts as she lays all her body weight back on him, he move her out of the way, seeing a pout on her lips “Fuck you pouting for?” she looks at him, making her bottom lip tremble for extra effort she whines “Don't wanna workkkkkk.” he chuckles and slide his arms under her, taking a deep breath he stands in the booth, lifting her off the ground he smirks as she screams “Juan Carlos Ortiz! Put me down now you muscle headed caveman!”

He sets her on her feet for a moment, before leaning down to toss her over his shoulder. He ignores her as she beats on her back, as he walks them out the door and across the street where their bikes sat. He could hear the smile in her voice as she demanded him you put her down, making it to the bikes he sets her on her feet. Catching her hands as she goes to smack his chest, the fight leaves her when she catches the look on his face. Leaning down he presses a kiss on her forehead. “You feeling better?” she smiles, gently pulling her wrists from his hands she slides her hands up his chest to the back of his neck, the feel of her nails scratching his skin lightly sending a shiver down his spine. “I'm ok handsome. Thank you for always being my rock seriously I don't know what I would do without you sometimes.”

It was nice, to know you weren't the only one who needed someone. Sometimes he felt like the weak one between them, but then she would need him like she did today and he knew neither of them were weak for needing help. Holding her face in his hands he presses a quick kiss to her lips “You won't ever have to find out. I love you Joy Elizabeth Ortiz.” he chuckles when she beams up at him, she had admitted to getting happy when she heard his last name attached to hers. It almost reminded her that she was his, he gives her lips one more quick peck before straddling his bike next to hers, sliding on his shades he smirks as he looks at her “Race you to the shop!” he takes off with a chuckle, hearing her bike Rev to life as he turns the corner and zooms off. He beat her to the shop by a full minute, he couldn't help but chuckle when she parks her bike and heads into the office without speaking to him. He takes his time going after her, he leans against the door jam and watches her sort through her files. Already in her work mood and he can't help but grin, She was so focused he doubted she even noticed he was there. Walking up behind her chair he kisses the top of her head, his hands rubbing the tension from her shoulders. “How many cars are on my list babe?” she tilts her head back and looks at him upside down “You have an oil change in ten minutes, and two cars coming in after. One for a clunky noise they can't identify and the last one is emissions test.” he groans but takes the paper with his assignments from her and heads into the garage.

Thankfully the few assignments he had went by in the blink of an eye. He wasn't even aware he was due for a break until Joy snuck up on him as he was letting the person know what needed fixing before he could pass them. “Time for your break Juan. Jax called, he is on his way. Wants us all outside.” he nods to the customer turns to his wife, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “Let me wash up and I'll meet you outside. What's for lunch?” making his way to the office bathroom he hears her in the office as she packs up the mini backpack she always carries “I ordered pizza for all of us. Dad said it's already in the clubhouse.” he leans around the bathroom door and narrows his eyes at her “Did you get my…..” She cuts him off with an eye roll “Large pizza with Mushrooms, bell peppers and chicken yes Juan I got it you dork.” he smirks and gets back to washing his hands and face. Once he is done he walks out to see her leaning down trying to find something. Taking a moment you appreciate the view he draws his hand back and slaps one of her cheeks. Grinning when she shoots up to glare at him. “Watch that smart ass mouth of your Mrs. Ortiz. Might get your ass sore.” she smirks heads for the door, looking back over her shoulder at him she says “Bite me Mr. Ortiz” and takes off for the clubhouse with shriek, with him hot on her heels.

After everyone was full on pizza and drink they had moved outside to wait at the picnic tables. Joy sat on top of the back one, him seated between her legs as he rested the side of his head on her inner thigh. Turning to hide his face into her black denim-clad thigh as he chuckled at his father in law and Tig arguing over god knows what, he sees Chibs watching him and Joy as he pulls his face from her leg. He hears Joy curse and tilts his head back to see her looking across the lot, all laughter stops as they catch sight of Roosevelt. No one had seen him since their wedding, he had only stopped by long enough to drop off his gift and leave which was good because most of the bikers there had gotten twitchy with a cop around. He watches the officer come towards them.

Joy Pov

She is tense, but the feel of Juan's hand sliding up and down her calf through her jeans keeps her seated and calm. Pushing her glasses to the top of her head and gives Roosevelt a teasing Grin. “Eli. Welcome. If you need a lube job pretty sure I can find someone for you.” Juan and the boy's chuckle, let's her fingers trace over the tattoo on the right side of Juan's head. “No. My car is fine. I actually need to speak to Jax. I hear he's your new president.” She nods, moving her leg around Juan she jumps down from the table “Talk to me. I'm next best. VP for the moment.” Roosevelt glances at the patch on her Cut before looking her in the eyes “Really need the big man.” she glances over at Chibs as he speaks up, keeping his back to her and Roosevelt as he talks “He's not here. The lass is. What do you want?” Roosevelt moves away from her, his eyes taking in every son before he replies “Are you all even remotely aware of the violence that's happening in Charming? Two home invasions in less than a week.” She had been keeping Tabs on that herself, this was her home now so anything fucking with that was a no go. She had a few suspensions but was keeping them to herself.

She crosses her arms over her chest as she addresses Eli, Chibs was a high ranking member but right now she was holding the leash. “Contrary to popular belief we can read Officer since this isn't a social visit please state your business and be on your way.” Eli glares down at her before Tig opens his mouth “You think we had something to do with it?” Eli locks eyes with Tig as he speaks, she didn't like it. “Three months ago an unidentified man ran down Veronica Pope in what we can assume was an attempted hit on Laroy Wayne.” seems he already had his fingers pointed at Tig for that if the look he was giving him was any indication. She steps into his line of sight to Tig, arching a brow she waves her hand, prompting him to continue “No witnesses came forward yet, but some folks are saying that they saw the One-Niners chasing after a group of guys on motorcycles.”

She smirks, grabbing her dad's beer from the table she takes a swig before replying “And of course the first people you think of are the sons. Come on now Officer. Don't make me get you for harassment of my clubmy Club because we own bikes.Unless you have photos or witnesses that state they saw our reaper you aint got shit Eli.” He gives her a look of pure disbelief

“Really? The first home invasion was Lynette Brice, one of your croweaters. Two thirty this morning, Wade Steiner was attacked in his own kitchen. He's a mechanic here at the TM.” She already knew about Wade. She had been the one to patch him up last night, the thing is it seemed so…...pedestrian. She had seen home invasions and this one was calculated, things were shaken up but no real money making things were stolen. She is shaken from hee thought as Roosevelt asks them all “Do you, uh, see the pattern here? If these home invasions are retaliation by Pope or the Niners…” she goes to cut him off but once again Tiggy beats her to the punch “We ain't heard of any beefs, man.” he chuckles and moves towards Phil who for the most part had kept quiet. The man didn't even glance up at Eli. She will admit to feeling proud of the former prospect. “No? Then who would attack your auto parts truck outside of Modesto last night?”

She moves towards Eli, seeing this conversation is running in circles. But before she can, her father says Jokingly “Angry pirates.” The flip in Eli is instant, he steps into her father's space and glares up at him as her father stands as well “I don't give a shit if Pope blows up every goddamn truck of yours, but not in my quadrant. One innocent gets hurt, and I make Pope look like an altar boy, you understand?” she steps next to them putting a hand on the back of her father neck she can feel the tension there “Siéntate papá. Déjame manejar esto ¿está bien?” (Sit down, dad. Let me handle this, okay?) she can see the tick in his jaw, for a tense moment he doesn't even move, she feels his hand touch her elbow and she moves her hand from his neck to his shoulder, gently pushing him down as Chibs tries to break the tension. “I see what you did there. I love Catholic jokes.” She tries to keep the grin from her face, wanting to keep angry to speak to Eli but her boys weren't haven't it. Tig grins and smacks her and Chibs on the shoulder “You know, remember the two nuns? Yeah. They walk into a dyke bar…..”

She hears the tow truck pull onto the lot, she doesn't even get to turn around to see before Chibs climbs onto the picnic table, his arms open wide as he shouts “Hey! Bobby!” Before climbing down, she moves as one of the beer bottles falls off the table in his wake, she watches Juan and her boys gather around Bobby. She can't help but grin, this was one good moment, she hoped it would be a trend. She feels Eli’s presences at her shoulder but keeps her gaze on her clubs brothers “Munson's free. RICO's dead. I guess your Husband is free and clear, too, huh?” she finally turns to him, glancing up at the uniformed man she arches a brow “Don't worry, I'm not gonna out him. But this Pope thing spills over into Charming, I expect you to tell me. Good faith gesture.” She smirks, her timberland clad feet getting toe to toe with his Shiney police issue boots. “And I expect you to show some fucking sense when you address me and my men. You ever get in anyone's face. On this lot again without an arrest warrant, search warrant or any legal paperwork. I'll eat alive. The legal way, that's my only warning Eli. We clear?”

The man takes her in, from the tip of her boots to the top of her wild hair and nods “Crystal.” he moves past her and she grabs his arm. “I'll look into Pope. Work with me, and I'll keep you and charming up to date.” She releases him just as she is lifted off her feet from behind, she shouts and kicks her feet as the man holding her chuckles, she instantly knows it's Bobby. Wriggling from his hold she turns and wraps her arms around him. “Fuck Elvis. So good to have you home.” she pulls away and smiles brightly at him as she kisses her cheek. His hands holding her face he looks her over “You are the prettiest thing I have seen in months girl. Juicy treating you right?” she smirks and looks over Bobby's shoulder, seeing Juan talking to Jax. Looking back at Bobby she nods “I'm a loved woman Bobby. That keeps me happy.” he chuckles and pats her cheek before heading inside, she feels a heavy arm on her shoulder, looking up she sees her father, leaning up on her toes she kisses his cheek as they head inside for Church.

Twenty Minutes Later

It had been a while since the table was this full. Forcing some to sit against the wall, she wasn't sure if she liked it since three of the men were these new nomads. And honestly, she was always wary of new men. She had worked, roade and laughed with alot of these men, she didnt have shitt to prove to them. But with every new man came the looks of distrust, the nomads were no diffrent. Her eyes combed over the familiar and not so familiar faces. Stopping to skate over each new nomad before coming to Jax as he speaks to the table “As we all know, our Nomad Charter is disbanding. Right. We got Frankie Diamonds, Gogo, and Greg the Peg looking to land in Charming. I think we'd be lucky to have 'em.” the door opens and upon seeing Clay she yanks one of her knives from her boot, using it to clean under her nails. She needed to get a fill-in soon, she was looking a little busted lately, she refuses to even look at Clay as he speaks “Sorry I'm late.” she can see Jax shake his head “It's fine. We're just voting in the Nomads.” She sees his hand reach over and she glances up at him, seeing him wink she smirks and lays her knife on the table “Now before we vote you guys need to know who this is.” he nods towards her and she locks eyes with all nomads as he speaks, gauging their reactions. “You might have heard rumors lately about the first female son. Well, it's true as you can see. This is Joy Ortiz. Formally, Joy Lowman, she is Haps daughter and Juices old lady along with being my Temp VP.”

She smirks at the sensation of eyes on her. She knew she didn't look all that tough, her pretty nails, makeup and wild curls. But she had nothing to prove, they, however, had a lot to prove to her. This wasnt her club but she would be damned if they were thinking it would be easy to be here. “I know what you are thinking, why let a woman in after years of saying no. Clay was the one to make her a prospect, she held shit down here for a solid year while we were in Stockton. She put in her work for her patch, and her title. So anyone and I mean anyone found giving her any kind of shit. Just know she is a woman of mayhem for a reason. She doesn't need anyone of us to fight for her.” She feels Juan's hand on her thigh, she slides her hand over his and glances at her father, who's grinning at her. Jax looks to who seemed to be the oldest of the three nomads “Frankie, you got anything you want to say?” she watches him as he leans forward on his elbows, his eyes sweeping the table as he speaks before locking eyes with her. “Just want to say we're honored to be sitting at this table. We know you've been taking some hits lately, and we're here to help as much as we can. And we heard stories of Sonshine. I look forward to seeing if they are true for myself.” She nods and glances at who she was dubbing junior Fabio in her head “Yeah, it's good to have a home again, man.” she leans back to catch Peggie putting his foot up onto Phil’s shoulder “Yeah, someplace we can put our feet up.” She chuckles and her eyes watch Jax as his eyes sweep the table “Any opposing?” she grins when the room is silent “Good. What do we say?” she, and the rest of the men slam their hands onto the table as they shout a collective yes. “Welcome to SAMCRO, boys.” she leans forward on her elbows making sure all the no mads can see her as she speaks “As members its manditory here to give me a file of all known contacts Past and present to have on file incase of emergencies.. I want my boys safe, and your mine now. I want that by tomorrow or ill chase you no neck dicks down for it.” They all chuckle and nod their consent. 

 

She turns to face Bobby, who is seated next to Juan as Jax slaps a hand onto his shoulder “With that said. It's great to have Bobby Elvis back at the table.” she leans over the arm of her chair, and across Juan's lap to lay a smacking kiss on Bobby's cheek, her lipstick leaving a stain as the other laugh. He chuckles and pats her cheek as she pulls away “Good to be home.” the whole table glances down towards the end as Clay speaks “What, did they drop the charges on Georgie?” she already knew Romeo was behind this, she wondered if Bobby knew as well. “Yeah. Apparently, it was a suicide. Climbed into the trunk, shot himself ten times.” She lays her head on the table, giggling as Juan rubs her lower back under her shirt. But she sits up as Jax's drops a bomb “I've asked Bobby to be my VP.” She grins and holds her hands up like she is praying “Thank you! Take this patch off me.” She ignores the guys as they chuckle, using her knife on the table she cuts the patch from her leather, she slaps the patch down onto the table with great relief. She was happy to be rid of the title, she was perfectly content being in the IT department with her husband and assassination work with her Dad. That was her place and she liked it, trailing after these grown ass men like she was their mother was not even remotely fun. She glances across the table as Tigs voice calls over the laughter “What, uh, what about Ope?”

She sighs, grabbing one of Juan's hand on the table she plays with his rings as Jax's looks at Tig “I think Ope's gonna have to step away from the club for a while. Too much damage done to his family. He's having a hard time not putting that pain on SAMCRO.” She hates the sick feeling in her stomach, she hated lying about this. Opie had every right to throw anger at the club but at the same time. She was almost killed by the man sitting not four chairs away, she dreamed of dancing on his grave but Jax had no choice, it was Clay or it was the total burn down of the club. But she can't deny that knowing the truth, why he was doing it softened the blow, Opie, on the other hand, had no idea. She is shaken back to the present as Chibs soothing bough breaks through her tangled thoughts in her head “I second Bobby.” She nods, looking over at Bobby she sends him a warm smile as Jax chuckles “Any opposing?” the silence is amusing as everyone grins at Bobby. “What do we say?” she winches as the guys bang on the table and shout their agreement. Watching Jax and Bobby stand and hug it out she sends a silent prayer to whoever is listening that Bobby keeps Jax head on straight, she arches a brow and follows Jax's line of sight as he looks at Clay, seeing the man with his hand raised she grips Juan's hand, her fingers laced with his as

Jax nods his head for Clay to take the floor. She watches the frail man at the end of the table, as he talks, his voice dry and weary as leans his elbow on the table, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I just wanted to say how happy I am to have a lot of you back at the table and, uh not as much room on my right with you here, but, uh, glad you made the cut.” She snorts then winches when her dad's foot kicks hers under the table. Looking up at him she sees his eyes narrowed as he mouths “Rane it in.” She nods and keeps her eyes on the table, she would keep her shit together…..that's what she thought at least “With Opie stepping away, something I need to tell this club. It's complicated, so I'm hoping you hear me out. Lobo cartel did not kill Piney, I did.” She lifts her eyes from the table, looking at the man down the table in stunned disbelief. She looks at Jax, her eyes wide as she watches him yank back his need to jump over the table at his father in law. Locking eyes she could see the clear command in them ‘don't do shit…..yet.’ she turns her wide eyes back to Clay as he continues “ Everybody knows that there was no love lost between Piney and me. Most of you were witnesses to him trying to blow my head off in this room. I went up to the cabin, and I thought we could maybe work out this cartel business. I thought, maybe, me and him, one on one, cut through the bullshit. He was a fifth of Patron deep when I arrived. I could hardly get out an argument when he, uh he drew on me.” She felt bile rising in her throat as he painted a vivid picture of absolute bullshit. Juan's hand pulls from hers as he rubs her back, she could feel her chest heaving as she took deep gulps of air. She refused to look away from Clay, she wanted him to finish before she ate him alive 

“I managed to wrestle the sawed-off out of his hand. Then he pulled a nine. I had no choice. I figured if the, uh, cartel or the Irish heard that there was internal beef, that they would pull the plug on the deal, so I, uh I put it on the Mexicans. I planned on telling everybody what went down soon as all the heat was off but, uh Opie found out the truth before I could do that. He's the one that shot me.” Her violent jerk as she moves to stand goes thankfully unnoticed by most of the table. Juan grabs the back of her jeans as he yanks her back into her seat with a rough jerk. She ignored the looks on Juan, Bobby and Jax's faces as she glares at Clay. She might as well have been foaming at the mouth, no no no no he couldn't do this. As the others stared at him in stunned silence Clay nods towards Jax's “I lied to Jax. I told him it was black.” She wants to crawl down the table, she wants to wrap the oxygen tube around his neck and watch the life drain from his eyes as Tigs voice, filled with thinly veiled hurt makes her eyes sting “Why'd you lie, man?” she opens her mouth to say something but it cut off by Jax “You were protecting Ope. We needed an ambulance. EMS would report the bullet wound.” She could barely keep down a cry of rage as her head whips around to glare at Jax. She sees Tig doing much the same, she refuses to look at Clay again, her eyes narrowed at the table glaring at the wood grain as if it would explain to her what the actual fuck was happening as she tried not to crawl out of her own skin. “I don't blame Ope for trying to kill me. I only wish I could explain to him what happened. Anyway, I killed a member, self-defense or not. You gotta vote on whether I stay or go.” She already knows her vote, let the bastard lose his patch, his life, and his dignity. She watches Jax as he takes in everyone's face at the table before speaking “We need to live with this for awhile. Let's take a day or two before we vote.” as the gavel bangs, she and Tig are both up and out of their seats. They hit the door at the same time.

She ignores the calls of her name by Juan and her father, she makes it to the playground, hardly noticing that Tig followed her in. Sitting down on the end of the slide she stares off into the distances, she didn't understand how Jax could sit there, calm and collected when he had promised to handle Clay if it ever came up about Piney. A part of her wants to feel betrayed or hurt but she doesn't, her logical side knew he was only doing what he could in a blindsided moment. She jerks out of her own thoughts as she feels someone sitting down next to her legs, looking down she sees Tig knelt down beside her legs, his head on her knee. She feels her heart break all over again, Tig had killed an innocent girl and now he is learning that it was all for a lie. “Oh Tiggy. I'm so sorry.” She combs a hand through his dark curly hair as he speaks “How do I move past this Joy? I killed a girl. Someone's daughter who didn't do shit to deserve it.” She sighs, looking towards the gate around the playset she sees Juan and her father watching them from a distance. Sending them a weak smile she keeps her eyes on them “You don't forget. Learn from this. You can't just fly off the handle without thinking Alex. I know it's funny coming from me, I fly off the handle a lot but I learn to get better each time.” he nods, putting his chin on her knee he looks up at her, she gives him a tired grin “I love you like an Uncle Tig. If you need guidance or help, you have my number use it. If you aren't sure what to do call me and talk out the whole issue and I'll help you fix it.”

She watches him stand, taking the hand he offers to her she lets him pull her from her seat on the slide. Wrapping her arms around his waist she squeezes him tight, he releases her with a kiss to her forehead. She sees Juan walk by him, letting him yank her into the comfort of his warm skin she melts. Her arms wrapping around his shoulders and neck as he rocks them from side to side. His lips trail kisses along her temple and jaw as he speaks “You feeling a little more centered?” she nods, her forehead pressed to his chest “Helping Tiggy helped me. It was just so…...out of the blue I felt like a car had hit me dead on.” his hands slide down her back, sliding under her shirt he rubs his fingers back and forth along the top of her jeans “It got all of us. Your dad is pissed I'm pissed. But we need put our heads together, I don't know where Jax is going anymore Baby and I want to have back up plans to our back up plans.” She nods, a small grin on her face as she tilts her head back to look at him “Have I told you I love you today?” he chuckles, pressing his grinning lips to her he replies “I'm not too sure. Tell me again just to be safe.” and for the first time in half an hour, she laughs.

After the meeting she and Juan had decided not to go to the meeting with Pope, Now that she wasn't VP she had the opinion and she couldn't be happier, it was only Chucky, Phil, her dad, Juan and herself at the clubhouse this late. Others have gone home for the night, standing between Juan's legs as he sat on the barrel behind her she steals sips from his beer as they talked. She glances at Chucky as he calls her name “You want me to get you one Joy?” she smiles “sure if you don't mind Chucky.” he gives her a quick salute before heading into the clubhouse. She glares half-heartedly as Phil chuckles “Fuck you laughing at!?” he grins “I swear to Chucky. You and Gemma are end all be all.” she tosses a bottle cap at the man with a grin “Oh fuck you. We are not, unlike you dick heads we just talk to the man more. I adore Chucky.” She feels Juan stiffen behind her and curse, turning her head she looks over her shoulder at him. Seeing he is staring toward the driveway she follows his gaze and freezes, seeing Opie walk up she watches him silently, she moves to go to him but feels Juan wrap an arm around her shoulders, holding her in place gently. A part of her knows he is right, Opie doesn't want them right now and the way she and he had left off wasn't pretty. Even from here she could see the brush along his cheek from the right hook she had given him. Watching him slap a for sale sign on Pineys bike she feels her heart breaking all over again, he turns and glances there way and for a small moment, she swore he locked eyes with her. But another more logical part of her doubted it, watching him walk down the drive and not following was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

Shaken from her thoughts of the tallest son her regular phone starts ringing, sliding the phone from her pocket a picture of her and Tig dancing at her wedding covers the screen. With a confused look at her father, she picks up “Tiggy? You ok?” the line is silent for a moment, only the sound of breathing can be heard before Tigs voice replies softly “Doll…...I need you to come to me. Help me fix it.” Her blood runs cold, his voice sounds off, he sounds doped. “Alex. Fix what?” she moves away from Juan as his own cell starts to ring, moving towards her bike she holds a palm over her other ear to silence other voices “Old Oakland rail yard. Please come.” She heard the click as he hangs up. She curses and turns to find Juan running up behind her “Unser just got hit at Gemma’s. Home invasion.” She sighs, her hand running roughly through her tangled hair “I have to go to Oakland. Something is wrong with Tig.” She moves towards her bike as Juan follows, she gets to work on braiding her hair for the ride, tying them off she looks at Juan who is straddling his own bike “I'm going to Tig. Go check on Unser ok. I promise to let you know when I get there.” leaning over she takes the kiss he offers and heads off.

It's a while before she finds the yard. Old trains and a sandlot is all it was, she scans the area as she slowly rolls through. Finally, she catches sight of the tow truck from the garage, getting off the bike she races over and stops short as the smell of burned flesh and hair reaches her nose, bringing her arm to her nose she sees movement and draws her gun. Seeing Tig on his knees before a metal pit she put her gun away and walks over to him, standing at his side she looks down into the pit and her hand flies to her mouth. Four bodies lay within, two black men, one white man and a burned beyond recognition body. She reaches for Tig, her hand coming down on his shoulder. Getting down on her knees next to him she turns his head to face her, looking into his red-rimmed eyes she sighs. “Talked to me Tiggy. How do I help?” she glances at his hand as he points to the body in the far corner, the burned one as he speaks, his voice taking on that dazed tone that had worried her over the phone “It's Dawn.” Her eyes widen as she glances at the body, taking in the similar height and build and she whimpers “Oh Alex. I'm so sorry.” She is slightly surprised as he starts to sob, his whole body heaving as he leans forward. His head coming to rest on her shoulder, she combs a hand through his hair as she stares into the pit. Speaking words of comfort to him softly as she tries to formulate a plan, she pulls her burner from her other pocket, she knew from texts that the guys were on the run but she couldn't handle this alone. And it seemed Tiggy wasn't letting her go for a while, holding the phone to her ear she waits as it rings. “Chibs…...I need help. It's Tiggy.”

Hour Time Jump 

In the hour they had waited for the guys she had shifted, she had moved to sit on her ass. It took soothing words and letting him know she wasn't leaving to get Tig to relax his grip enough to have him sit next to her, his forehead on her shoulder as she rambled. Any time she stopped talking he would ask her to keep going, so she did. She told him about growing up with her Nana and her father told him what she knew of her mother. Until finally, she hears the rumble of a vehicle, expecting bikes she rests her hand on her gun until she hears Chibs shout for her “Joy? LASS WHERE ARE YA?!” she brings her fingers to her mouth, whistling loudly she heard the rapid footfalls as they come around the open lid of the pit. They all look down as curse, their faces paling as Tig speaks up from his place by her side “It's Dawn…..Pope, he burned her alive right in front of me. Uh he threatened to do the same to Fawn.” She feels his head lift from her shoulder for the first time since they had shifted to this position over an hour ago.

She helps him sit up, his eyes locked with hers “I gotta find her kid. Help me?” she nods, giving him a watery smile she looks over at Jax “The cop. Is that you?” she sighs and wipes at her eyes as she gets to her feet “Tig got him He's on Pope's payroll. The other guy's a cleaner.” She looks down at Tig as his hand grabs the back of her leg “Help me get Dawn out, yeah?” she bites down on her bottom lip as it trembles, not trusting her voice she nods. Glancing at Bobby she waves her hand for him to come over. He gets to Tig just as he crawls towards the pit, watching Bobby help Tig into the pit she locks eyes with Jax, letting the tears she had been holding in for an hour stream down her face, hot and unchecked. It doesn't take them long to get the body out, but it is long enough to get dawn out and for her to get out the tears she needed too. She is knelt down beside him, her hand rubbing his back as he rocks with his daughter in his arms. She hears Jax's over her shoulder “We need to go.” she narrows her eyes, about to rip his head off but Bobby holds his hand up and gently pushes the younger man away. “Give them a minute.” She nods her thanks to the older man. Turning back to Tig she silently comforts him, the look on his face as he gazes down at the body of his daughter. Another innocent in this hellacious war, was something she will carry until the day she dies.

Juice Pov

The second Joy had taken off he had called Miles and Rat, knowing they stayed close to Clay these days. He told Miles to get Clay to Gemma’s place, once that was done he heads over to check on Unser. He gets there before the others, parking in the driveway his brow drawn when he realizes Gemma isn't there, fuck is she? If she wasn't here for this it was good but where the fuck was she staying if not at home. Shaking his head he takes off his night drive glasses and helmet, making his way to the side door he whistle low when he sees the damage. Not many people could just shoulder or kick a door in, he knew personally it took serious leg strength. Only himself and a few of the other guys can do it, Joy can't kick one open but if she gets a running start she can shoulder one open if the door isn't solid. Pushing the door open with a gloved hand he sees Unser holding a gun towards him “Just me man.” the other man nods and puts the .38 down onto the table, putting the makeshift ice pack back to his cheek.

His eyes sweep the area, taking in the open drawers, tilted painting, busted and knocked over plant vases. Gemma was going to shit kittens, walking over to the fridge he yanks out a bottle of Jameson, pouring some into one of the smaller glasses he makes he way back over to Unser, putting him in front of him he presses his palm flat over the table and stares at the injuries on the retired officers face “Walk me through what you remember.” Unser downs the drink with a pained hiss, before turning to face him “I'll wait for Clay.” he chuckles “Fuck Clay. I did home invasions in Queens for three years before I was a son. No one has a better idea of what these dick heads were doing or who they might be than me. So talk Wayne. Because I'll be damned if this shit happens again and it's my house next.” Unser is silent for a moment, his eyes taking in the serious look on his face, gone was the normal happy go lucky Juicy, in his place was a man who wanted to get to the bottom of this before someone got killed. “She has really changed you kid.” he smirks, walking over to grab the bottle to pour Wayne another glass just as Clay stumbles through the door. “Jesus Christ Wayne.”

He turns bottle in hand and watches the older man make his way to the dining room, setting the bottle down he waits for Unser to finally tell them what happened “Coming over to feed the bird. My closest friend lately. They smashed through the door, three of 'em, maybe four.” three might be closer to the truth, four can get to out of control. He remembered one of his older crew leaders saying three is fine, four is too loud and to many hands to split the cash with. And if this is the same guys doing this then from what Joy could get from the crow eater and Wade they both said three. Wade wasn't as frail as Wayne, so he had seen more before they knocked his lights out. He is knocked from his thoughts by Clay's voice as it echoes through the Simi empty house “Say anything? What they wanted?” he goes looking for the first aid kit Gemma kept in the kitchen. He finds it no problem, thankful she sprung for the big one with all the extra shit so he didn't have to go banging around for peroxide and shit. Snatching the paper towels as he passes them he sets the kit next to Unser he moves the ice pack and makes him turn his head so he can check the swelling “ Not that I heard. I got knocked out, like, ten seconds in.” he chuckles, grabbing the small bottle of peroxide he pours some into the cloth and presses it to the bleeding wound ok the left side of his head “They fucked you up, Unser. Need have you work out with me and Hap. Get your muscle mass up.” he grunts at the gut shot that gets him in reply. “Just saying.” he wheezed out as Clay asks the same question he asked himself when he pulled up “Where's Gemma?”

He is finished cleaning the blood from Wayne's face when he replies, and the answer is a surprise to both him and Clay “I don't know.” apparently the looks of disbelief he was getting from Clay and himself made him believe the answer warranted repeating “Really. Got no idea.” Putting all the bloodied tissues into a baggie he slaps a large bandage on Wayne's head “It's a good thing she wasn't here. This shit is getting too close to home. Who the fuck is next man.” he tosses the baggie in the trash, trying to calm himself down as Unser turns his attention to Clay “I didn't know which way to jump with this thing; club problem, Charming problem?” he watches Clay as he continues his walkthrough, moving turned over pots upright as he speaks “Ah, you gotta call the sheriff. It's the only way I collect the insurance off of this shit.” keeps his eyes on Clay he speaks directly to him for the first time in months “I'll get the prospects to clean up.” Clay turns to look at him through the dividing blinds “Thanks Juice.” he doesn't reply, he wanted to be a dick, wanted to say it was more for Gemma then him. But that was a lie too, the mess was just making his hands twitch, the OCD trait in him roared to life in moments of high stress like this. His worry for Joy and Tig were eating away at him, he knew Oakland wasn't far out but it was a drive, so he was going to try and be patient. He shakes himself out of his spiral of worried thoughts when Clay speaks again, this time from the dining room “This had to be black. Pope paying us back.”

He rolls his eyes, he and Joy and already ruled Pope out. This was too messy, drawing too much attention and from what Jax had texted them all after the meeting. The beef was over, so this wasn't Pope, and this didn't feel like the Niners. He didn't know how to say it but he had seen their handy work, this wasn't them. He sees Wayne staring off to the side as he takes another shot before replying “Yeah. Makes sense.” maybe the old cop wasn't as retired as he thought, making eye contact he quickly glances at Clay, seeing his back turned he mouths “find me and Joy later.” the older man looks confused but nods quickly as Clay walks into the kitchen. “I'm gonna let Miles and Rat know to come to clean up. You both good?” he looks between the two men, as they wave him off he quickly heads for the door. Getting outside he grabs his phone and as he is about to dial miles Joys picture pops up on his phone, she stares at the picture of them on their wedding, during their first dance Tara had taken his phone and snapped the picture. He was forever grateful.

Picking up he sighs “Are you, ok baby? Where's Tig?” the sniffle he gets in reply sets his nerves on fire, moving away from the door he makes his way quickly to his bike. “Joy talk to me.” sitting down on his bike he listens as his wife sobs into the phone, and as she told him what she had found when she came upon Tig his whole world tilted on its head. Once he found out where they were he had hung up with the promise to head straight for her. He sat on his bike for a second, he had honestly thought shit like this was over, heads in duffle bags, kidnap attempts, ATF agents, and RICO cases, and now…...burned alive kids. Starting his bike he grabs his phone, putting the address in his looks at where he needs to go before quickly taking off.

Once he gets to the address he stops short for a moment. An escort service? What the actual fuck? Shaking his head he makes his way inside, first thing he sees is Tig passed out on one of the couches, silently he pray that his sleep isn't plagued with nightmares as he turns the corner into a sitting room he sees Chibs, Tara, Bobby, Jax, Gemma, the sons attorney Lowen and finally his shaken up wife. Walking past the guys he snatches her up in his arms, feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders he presses kisses to the side of her head talking to her in between kisses. “I'm here baby. I'm so sorry you had to see that.” he knew Joy had no issues with violence, but he knew what had her shaken up wasn't the violence. It was seeing Tig, someone she considered family so ripped apart that she barely recognized him. Setting her down on her feet he turns her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist he rubs a hand back and forth across her stomach “Sorry I took so long.” Lowen, ever the easy going woman, just nods with a sad grin “You up to speed on what's going on?” he sighs “Guys have witnesses to the shit that went down in Oakland and an APB is currently in effect. They have searched everywhere from the texts I have been getting. Hap is at the house now watching while they search our place.”

Lowen nods before looking down at the papers in her hand with a sigh “Eyewitnesses look legit. In their twenties, black. No priors.” he didn't doubt the witnesses were squeaky clean, Pope made sure they were before approaching them probably. Resting his head back against the wall his tied eyes turn to Bobby as he speaks “Damon Pope bought those witnesses.” he sees Joy nod her agreement, her cold fingers playing with his wedding band as she relaxes against him. Lowen looks at Bobby “If he did, we prove that in court.” Jax sighs, crossing his arms over his chest as he replies, a lilt of sarcasm in his voice “Pope doesn't want a trial doll.” he feels Joy's body tense as Gemma chimes in “He wants 'em dead.” He releases Joy as she steps between Gemma and Tara as the latter hisses at the older woman “She knows that.” he keeps his place on the wall as his wife slams her fist onto the table, he found himself surprised that the glass held up against the assult. “If you two want to have a lovers spat take that shit outside because if either of you say one more fucking word that has nothing to do with this, Tig or even a noteworthy idea I swear to god I will beat the living shit out of you and I dare Jax to try and stop me.”

Seeing his wife had gotten her message across he walks behind her. Wrapping an arm around her waist he tries to coerce her back into a relaxed state back on the wall as Jax gets back to matter at hand “I need time. I got to secure us some protection inside.” at this point, he hoped the Mexicans would come through because if they didn't his brothers were sitting ducks the second they reached Gen pop. Lowen puts down the paper, she makes sure to make eye contact with Bobby, Chibs and finally Jaxs before she replies “If I tell the D. A. you're gonna turn yourselves in, good faith gets you about eight more hours. After that, you're fugitives evading arrest.” eight hours, he could see the looks on everyone's face and he knew that if the clock winds down and Romeo hasn't done anything. They might not see the guys alive again, he felt Joy's body start to shake, he knew she had to be dead tired if she was letting her emotions affect her like this. He kisses her temple, lacing his hand with hers as Jax's phone rings. He watches him hoping it's Romeo, he feels like a dick head when Jax's looks at Chibs and says “It's Clay. See what he wants.” he grabs Chibs arm “No need. It's why I'm here.” Jax looks at him in confusion “Your Moms house was hit last night. Home invasion, Unser was there feeding your bird and got stomped Gem.”

He watches the news register and the woman is out the door, phone to her ear as she heads off to call Clay he presumed. He turns to Jax “Sorry man. Didn't mean to brush it off. But wanted to make sure Joy was ok.” Jax pats him on the shoulder “It's ok.” Jax looks at Chibs and Nods towards Tig “Check on him for me?” The Scot narrows his eyes but does as asked, once the man is past the corner he sees Jax sit down quickly waving himself and Joy over. He sits in Gemma abandoned chair and pulls Joy into his lap.

As Jax's looks at Tara “Fill her in about RICO?” Tara nods “As much as I could.” Lowen looks at all of them, mostly himself and Joy before asking “How do you know there's a RICO case against the Sons?” he couldn't help but snort, here we go.

Joy Pov

She can't help the small grin of amusement as Juan snorts. She gently elbows his chest before replying “I may have tapped into Cameras that had been set up in the police station…..and have tape and recordings from the RICO war room....maybe” Lowen stares at her, the woman doesn't blink for a solid minute before nodding “Ok. What did you find out.” she looks towards Jax as he takes the court “Otto Delaney turned. Gave up Bobby's involvement as history. And he tried to get Juice to get present with the drugs. But it didn't happen. The gun running Potter found out on his own through an undercover man.” she felt sorry for the lawyer as she combs a hand through her hair, her eyes narrowed at Juan “I get why they wanted you. You seem an easy target before you met your wife.” she smirks and watches the lawyer point to Bobby. “But Why you?” Bobby sighs, his hand scrubbing over his whiskered cheek “Personal.” She narrows her eyes and smacks him in the shoulder, she nods her head towards the lawyer silently telling the man to cut the shit and tell the whole story. “I was sleeping with his old lady. Otto got me up to Stockton to tell me why he was ratting. Then, after that, the Feds picked me up. I was in an ATF holding cell for three months.”

Lowen nods, her almost black brown eyes turning to Jax “And they dropped the charges.” she knew this was where it started to get murky, she had told Juan about Romeo, she refused to keep shit from him or her father but the club was still in the dark. The look on Jax's face basically said it all “Not exactly” she honestly didn't envy the woman, her job wasn't an easy one and with the info they could give her she couldn't use more then five if not two percent of it. “I can't do my job with ‘not exactly.’ “ she gives the woman an apologetic look but she couldn't give her more or they would lose Romeo, and she wasn't to keen to write to her husband in prison….from another prison.

Jax sighs, leaning into the woman he speaks low and factual “The case is being held over our heads. I can't say who. There's a chance it could all crash down.” Lowen doesn't speak for a few seconds, she could see her mental gears crank and grind as she snaps all she had together. She can't help but give the woman a sad grin when she glances at her then to Tara who nods “He's telling the truth.”

She looks back towards Jax before whispering, almost as if she spoke it any louder the whole room would hear “Feds?” she watches Jax stare blankly at the woman, and it reinforced who earlier statements about the man. He had one hell of a poker face. “We gotta figure out how to kill this case.” the poor woman, she didn't know how the hell she stood up after half the shit they got into, the money must be amazing. She watches the lawyer lean back into her chair, face in her hands as she breathed deeply for a moment or two. She leans back into Juan's chest as the woman finally comes out of hiding, staring off to the side, she could see the Lawyer face snap into place. Seemed everyone had a few masks they wore these days “You'd have to prove Otto's testimony was false. That would close off past crimes. What do you have for the present?”

She feels Juan stiffen, reaching for his hand on her stomach, lacing their fingers she speaks for him. “All they have physical is gun running. They tried to get Juan to turn Rat but I nipped that in the bud. The gun running they got from tracking a few trucks and boats from Belfast to here. They wanted Juan for the drugs but again not on my fucking watch and not my husband. The drugs are all circumstantial. Nothing physical just guesswork.” She hadn't realized how stiff she had gotten talking about the rat issue. She hated to think about how fucked up it gotten Juan, she brings his hand to her mouth kissing the back of it as he presses a kiss to her shoulder in return. She glances at Bobby and Jax, both give small nods that let her know neither blame Juan, hell they knew from the get-go so they couldn't be angry anyway. Juan had told them about Roosevelt and they had told him to keep trailing it along. He had only been following orders.

Lowen nods, her hand reaching over to tap both her and Juan's “Good. Gun running I can work with. Drugs are tougher. But It's still gonna be really tough getting details on a case I'm not even supposed to know about.” She figured as much, of Lowen could figure this out, she just might hire the woman as a personal lawyer. She turns her gaze to Bobby “What about Otto? Can you get to him?” Lowen chuckles warily “With my association with the club, they won't let me near him with a ten-foot pole.” She nods. She knew for prisons with gang members if someone was locked down then they don't let anyone with known relationships to said gang in. Even for visiting, she would throw herself in the mix but she wouldn't have made it in as a Lowman, she damn sure wasn't gonna make it in as an old lady and current riding member. She feels Juan tap her thigh, she sees Gemma and Chibs coming back, she swats at Jax arm “Incoming” he quickly turns to Lowen “Remember this is all confidential. Only people who know are at this table.” they all nod and relax as Gemma comes in “I need to go. The house is a mess and police are gonna swarm.” Jax nods and kisses her cheek, his hand coming down on Bobby's shoulder “Take my mom with you ok. Sort shit out and keep me up to date. Put the families are alert. Wives, kids everyone should be looking out.”

Bobby nods, she gives him a weak grin as he kisses her cheek in passing before heading out with Gemma. Taking his vacant seat she sees Jax's anger for the first time in hours. “Pope went after my mom's house…..” she sighs, combing her hands roughly through her hair. She is surprised when Juan speaks up “I don't think it's Pope.” she turns to him, her eyebrows arched, but his attention was firmly on Jax “I did home invasions for years before I came here, man. That shit. Didn't feel personal. The beat down was a step to do not a mindless beat down.. And after tonight are you telling me Pope can burn a girl alive and not blink but he won't kill an old man who is already knocked out cold. I call bullshit.” She had her suspensions, but she didn't know Juan had his. Jax's rests his forehead on his arms, she reaches over to pat his shoulder. “For now let's tackle one thing at a time yeah?” she nods “Fair enough.” standing she grabs Juan's hand “Come on. Help me take care of Tiggy?”

She was currently sitting on the leather sofa, Tigs head in her lap as she smiles across the way at her husband. Combing her hands through Tigs tangled curls she uses her other hand to sip the coffee Juan made them both. Her head jerks up as the door swings open, her hand rests on the knife Tig has on his hip. She relaxes once she sees it's her father and Frankie Diamonds, she can't help but smile when her father grabs her by the chin. His eyes sweeping over her face, she lets him, she knew all of this had him spooked. And hearing about what happened to Tigs daughter had to have made it worse. She grabs his wrist she gently pulls his hand from her face “I'm ok dad.” he nods, pressing a kiss to her forehead he grabs the vacant seat next to Juan on the other couch, keeping her in his line of sight. She smiles as she watches them fall into easy conversation, her eyes take in Jax and Tara in the far room seeing them talking she sighs. She knew Chibs had the address, so they needed to get rolling, gently she pats Tigs cheek. “Alex. Wake up. We found Fawn.” at the sound of his daughters name his eyes shoot open, she quickly calms him “She is fine. We are leaving in a minute. Go to the bathroom and wash your face for me ok?” the man stares at her for a moment before nodding, she helps him stand her eyes never leaving him until he round the corner where the bathrooms are. She puts her head in her hands, the fatigue, and mental images of the last day flashing being her closed lids and she jerks when she feels hands on her wrists.

Jerking her head from her hands she blinks away the bright light to see her father standing before her. He doesn't speak, just wraps an arm around her and yanks her into his chest, wrapping her arms around his narrow waist loosely she sighs at the comfort it brings her. Her eyes glance over at Juan, seeing him watching them with one of his dopey grins and smiles back at him. Her lips moving before she can think, mouthing “I love you.” to him. He winks and heads over to Jax and Tara, she lets her father lead her after her husband, his arm around her shoulder as they come upon Jax and Tara she can't help but smirk, watching them kiss she reaches for Juan's hand, giving it a tight squeeze before releasing it. “Hate to break up the love fest.” She chuckles when Jax and Tara look at her dazed “But we gotta go lovebirds.”

She sees Tig head for the door, she quickly detaches from her father and runs after, she had a feeling she wasn't done keeping her eyes on him. Not by a long shot, if it killed her she would keep Tig alive, no matter how he felt about it.

Hour Later

The car ride to the address Chibs got them took them to Oakland, the irony wasn't lost on her. Pulling up she hears Jax's curse, her hand instantly goes to one of her silenced glock “Three deep on the porch” three against six ain't shit, she releases her grip on her gun. Jax turns to look at the four of them crushed together in the back seat “ All right, let's do this easy.” She and Jax spit rapid-fire curses as Tig rushes from the car, scrambling over her father and Juan's laps she races after him, trying to keep up with his long-legged stride “Tig! Hey, we don't know the situation here. Calm the fuck down!” he doesn't look at her, his eyes focused on the three men on the porch. “We're gonna find out.” she lets him go ahead, turning her attention to the men watching them with narrowed eyes “ I'm Looking for Fawn Trager.” one of the guys stands, pointing over his shoulder, he opens his mouth about to speak when all hell breaks loose. She watches with a mix of anger and pure frustration as Tig kicks over the makeshift cards table, his gun drawn as he yells “On your knees! On your knees, bitches, before I blow your bellies out your backs!”

She draws her glocks, aiming them at the two closest guys, once her dad and Frankie grab then she walks over to Tig. Pushing the gun he has aimed down “The fuck are you on Trager. Your half-cocked bullshit like this got us into this. Calm down before I put you down like a rabid dog!” Jax steps up next to her “She is right bro. This is what got us into this mess.” She looks towards her husband as he yanks the man's shirt to the side, his voice confused “ Ain't got no ink. They're not Niners.” She looks at the man Frankie is holding, then her father, not one man even had a tattoo. She aims her guns at the house when she hears a woman shout from inside “Stop! Stop!” Tig moves quicker then she had ever seen him, shouldering the door open he moves inside, Jax looks to her and she waves him off “Go after him damn it! We got this!”

She turns to the men watching her, she sighs “Look, if my guys let you go. And we all put our weapons away. You promise to let us explain before you go apeshit?” she narrows her eyes, waiting for a reply as they all lock eyes for a moment. The one in Juan's chokehold nods, putting her weapons down she nods, all three men drop the man they are holding. “I'm sorry for how this went down. That man is Fawns dad. Fawns sister Dawn was murdered last night. The man who did it was a black man, and he did it in front of Tig.” She watches the shock register on their faces, letting it sink in for a moment she continues “So we wanted to find Fawn. Make sure she was ok. I'm sorry again that Tig went overboard but you see why now. Can't be too safe.” Putting her guns in her holsters she opens the screen door and walks in. Seeing Jax, Tig another black man and a girl who looked about her age in a robe and sweatpants. Once everyone is piled into the living/Dining room she leans against the wall between her father and Juan as Tig talks to his very pissed off Daughter.

“I had, I had to find you, baby. You might be in trouble. There's a guy there's a black guy he wants to hurt me, my family.” She watches Fawn cross the room to sit next to Tig, her face cold and blank “Why? What the hell did you do now?” she got the feeling Fawn wasn't to big a fan of her father. But right now wasn't the time for old shit, she had a feeling this was going to get ugly fast. She slides her jacket and cut off and holds it out to Juan, he doesn't ask but the look of confusion he gives her makes her shake her head. She watches Tig grab Fawns hands, she was surprised that the girl yanks away from the touch. 

“Well I-I, just, you gotta get out of town for awhile, please.” the brunette laugh is hollow as she replies “What about Dawn? You get her to leave? Or maybe you just paid her to go.” she grinds her teeth at the look on Tigs face when he hears dawns name, she swore, in that moment to be there when Pope died, she didn't know when, or how but she wanted to be there. Fawns mask of cold indifference starts to slip as she sees the look on her father's face. Tig's hand is over his mouth, his eyes glassy and red-rimmed, all he can do is shake his head as his daughter realizes something isn't right “ Oh, shit. Dad Where is she?” she repeats the question twice, all Tig can do is shake his head as tears roll down his cheeks.

She watches the girl launch herself across the couch and start hitting and punching her father, sobbing as she yells at the top of her lungs “I hate you!” over and over until finally, she sees her father move toward the girl to grab her. She stops him, taking his place she lifts the smaller girl under her arms. She struggles for a moment but goes limp as the round the corner, getting to the bedroom she lays the girl on the bed, letting her sob. She can hear the boyfriend yelling for her but then he goes quiet, she guessed Jax was handling him. Looking around the bedroom she finds a suitcase and a duffle bag, she gets to work on packing for the girl, the door opens and she sees it's the boyfriend. Letting him take over for the packing she goes to the bathroom, wetting a cloth she comes back into the bedroom to see the woman sitting up the man's arms around her as they talk quietly. Once they see her they stop talking, standing in front of the man she taps under his chin “Tilt your head for me. I have some medical training. Need to see if your nose is ok.” she ignores Fawn as she glares daggers into her, cleaning the blood from the man's face she tilts his head this way and that, nodding once he was all cleaned up “Not broken. Will swell up and hurt like a bitch for a few days. Ice it when you can but not to much.” she tosses the cloth into the trash, she makes her way to the door to leave when Fawns voice stops her. “Why are you helping?” she sighs, leaning against the door jam her back to the couple she thinks for a moment about being a bitch, but decides to just answer honestly. Turning she locks eyes with Fawn, seeing for the first time that she had Tigs eyes “I care about your father. You might not think he is the best man out there. But he is like an Uncle to me. I held that man for an hour as he sobbed after a man burned your sister alive in front of him while he was chain to a pipe with no way to save her.” She watches the color drain from the girls face, was it cruel to tell her how her sister died, maybe but she had a feeling she needed to know.

“I'm helping because I refuse to see someone else die for senseless bullshit. You can hate Alex all you want. But he will continue to love you and keep you safe. And to give him peace of mind, I'll make sure you leave Oakland. So finish packing and hit the gas until this place is a distant memory. Go somewhere and grieve for Dawn. We will let you know if and when it's safe to come back.” She turns and walks out of the room, closing the door to give the couple some privacy. She finds her husband, father and Chibs in the living room, Jax, Frankie and Tig missing, she turns her narrowed gaze to Chibs who looked fit to be tied. “Let me guess. Prez went AWOL?” Chibs nods and flings himself into the couch with a grunt of frustration, she watches Juan sit in a nearby chair, she promptly takes her place on his lap. “Now you see why I don't miss being VP? Jax gets on my last nerve sometimes.” she feels Juan's chest rumbled against her back as he laughs, Chibs flips her off and she smirks as they wait for Fawn to pack up. “Jackie said to get Fawn outta Oakland then head back to Diosa.” She nods, leaning to head back on Juan's shoulder she turns her head, pressing a kiss to his stubble lined jaw “Hey you.”

She smiles as his arms yank her closer, turning her until she sat sideways on his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder, her hand coming up to play with the button on the collar of his cut. The night had been a nightmare come to life, she hated what Pope had done, she understood the reasoning but at the same time. He could have just killed Tig, but his need to make the man suffer had brought something he never expected…..her. Rubbing her cheek against the soft, well-loved leather under her head she speaks softly to Juan, not realizing Chibs could hear her from his place on the couch “I'm going to kill him. Juan….I'm a killer. I have watched life drain from the eyes of people I have personally killed with my bare hands and slept like a baby…..but dawn…..she didn't even know what she was dying for.” Juan doesn't speak, she had the feeling he didn't know how to fix it. But he didn't realize this, right here helped. Wrapped up in his arms, letting her thoughts spiral only to have him squeeze her again and yank her out was the best way he could help.

Two Hours Later

Fawn had taken her sweet time to pack, by the time they got back to Diosa the guys were smiling and drinking or already shit faced. She walks over to Jax with a look of utter confusion. “Fawns out of here and on a plane.” Her confusion grows when Jax nods, wrapping an arm around her shoulder with a wide grin, he pulls her from Juan and leads her over to the first bathroom. She is about to ask him what the fuck is up when he shoves her inside and closes the door, getting her footing right so she doesn't face plant she sees Tara is in here too. Her hair is a mess and she seems frustrated. “ Ok, why did Jax just basically kidnap me and toss me in here?” Tara looks up with a wary but happy smile “Because we are getting married in a few minutes and I can't get my hair to do anything.” the words take a few moments to sink in but when they do she can't help but grin. “In a fucking escort service?......cute.” She shakes her head and walks over to the taller woman, tilting her head to this side and the other she nods “I can sweep your hair up, pin it heavy in the middle and leave some curls to fall. If you like.” the look of relief on Tara's face is hysterical, grabbing the small baggie of Bobby pins she gets to work. It took a few honest moments of pain to work Taras hair into an updo. The woman had issues letting go, so she kept having to smack the woman's hand away when she tried to change something. She is just finished shoving the last pin into Taras' head when the door quickly opens then slams shut.

Both she and Tara look up in the mirror seeing none other than a pissed off Gemma. Rolling her eyes she steps away while Tara does her own makeup, she eyes the pretty purple flowers on the shelf with a critical eye as Gemma and Tara talk “ You looking for me?” she bites down on her lip to keep from laughing. If there was one thing Tara could almost beat her at. It was how she set the tone, she didn't need to raise her voice to get her point across. She snatches up one of the purple flowers, walking back over to Tara she tries to see where she could put it in her hair as Gemma tosses her purse into the seat by the door, hands on her hips as she turns her gaze to Tara. “Not how you planned it, is it?” the older woman snorts, moving to lean against the sink on the other side of Tara as she tried to pin the flower into place “Not being invited to my son's wedding? No, it's not.”

Once the flower is in place she steps back, nodding at her handy work. Tara turns to face her, handing her a compact of face powder she points to her face, getting the message she gets to work on blotting the woman's face while she speaks to Gemma “I meant Jax marrying me. You hated the idea fourteen years ago. I doubt anything had changed since then.” Joy can't help but glance at the older woman, seeing a flash of something she catch identify before it vanishes. “Life moves on. We change. I hate different things now.” Putting the compact down she moves her hand over her own face in a rubbing motion. Telling Tara to do the same, the woman nods and does as she is told while scoffing at Gemma “Just say it, Gemma. Stop beating around the bush.” She honestly didn't know what she expected the woman to say or do, Gemma had been different these last few months without Clay. True she didn't hang around the woman a lot anymore since letting Jax know about the letters, but if she was honest she didn't hate the woman. Just wasn't very trustful around her, to much bullshit and all. But she didn't expect Gemma to toss two wedding bands onto the table, she stares at the rings, somewhat in shock like Tara seemed to be as the older woman explained “These were mine and John's. Figured you didn't have time to get rings.”

She jerks from her trance as the door behind the is yanked open, all three woman turn to see Jax “Hate to rush but we're gonna lose our john judge soon.” Joy gives him a teasing grin “I'll speed her up.” She waves her hand at him with a mock glare “Piss off prez.” he chuckles and closes the door, her smile drops a little as Gemma moves closer to both her and Tara “Tara…..Look you gotta put distance between us. Own your place. I get it.” She straightens her spine as the older woman's light brown eyes met her hazel ones. “And you, are someone I trust my son with. Your good for that club and good for that goofy kid out there. We won't ever see eye to eye but I respect your spine girl. Keep that, no matter what I say down the road.” She nods, her fingers twirling her wedding ring around her finger as she continues, speaking to them both “What I want you both to realize is there is no one else who understands what you are going through right now better than I do. You have each other which is good. But just know when that isn't enough I have been where your standing. Remember that.” Joy stares hard at the woman for a moment before nodding, she taps Taras elbow “You're good to go. I'll be outside ok?” Tara gives her a nod and she quickly makes her escape, closing the door behind her she leans heavily against it. She hadn't expected forgiveness from the woman when she handed the letter to Jax all those months ago. If she was honest she expected the woman to never let it go. It wasn't an outright your forgiven, but it was enough for her. 

Making her way into the side room she sees Juan and her father standing in the corner, laughing about something or another, leaning against the entryway she watches them for a moment. Next to the relationship she had built with her husband the one Juan and her father built these last few months warmed her to the bone, she knew they already had a foundation from being sons together but the love these to men had for her helped Juan find the father figure he needed, and secretly gave her father the son he had always wanted with her mother. She feels a presence at her side, looking over she sees Gemma watching her watch them, gracing the woman with a hesitant smile she gets one in return “Is she ready?” Gemma nods and Joy walks over to Jax, letting him know it's time. Tara walks out of the bathroom and makes her way to Jax, Joy finds her spot between her father and Juan as the Judge starts to speak in rapid tone, making her snicker.

 

“Okay, we're here to join in legal matrimony, Jackson Nathaniel Teller, and Tara Grace Knowles. You're both here of your own free will, intent on marriage?” she can't help but rest her head on Juan's upper arm as she smiles, her mind going back to how she felt on her wedding day. Seems she wasn't the only one, she shifts as Juan lifts his arm to wrap around her shoulder, his fingers playing with her curls. She is shaken from memory lane when the judges asks “Anybody want to say anything?” well damn she was tired if she was zoning out that hard, shaking her head to wake herself up she grins when a distinct bough fills the room “Aye. I would.” She smacks Juan in the gut as he says “Aw, Jesus.” he grunts and hides his chuckle in her hair, she rolls her eyes at her goofy ass husband. Trying not to laugh herself when Chibs practically shoves the Judge out of the way to stand between Jax and Tara. “May the Lord hold you in His hand, and may he never close His fist too tight. Beannachd Dia dhuit. I love yous both.” she picks her jaw up from the ground and pats the Scot on the back as he steps away and ends up next to her and Juan. The judge sighs and takes his place again “Lovely. By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” everyone shouts and cat calls as Jax yanks Tara in for a kiss, she can't help but sniffles, Juan's arm tightens around her shoulder, looking up her husband she smiles when he wipes a tear from under her eye before pressing a soft kiss on her lips. 

Pulling away an inch she smiles at Juan “I love you husband.” he chuckles, pressing a final kiss to her forehead “I love you wife.” before releasing her to practically tackle hug Jax. She snorts and moves to hug Tara, laughing as the taller woman tries to stop crying. “It's ok. It will pass. Cried for like four minutes in Juan's arms after we walked down the Aisle.” Tara laughs and Joy can't help but take a mental picture of the woman like this. Happy and laughing, it had been a long time since either of them had much to laugh about. Everything with the club had been hard on both their men, she didn't envy Taras place as wife to the president, or the extra pain it held to watch him have to make hard choices. She blinks when a flash goes off, seeing her own husband with his phone out and aimed at all of them she grins and releases the other woman to fly at him. “Thinking about a new line of work handsome?” she takes the phone from him to see the picture, surprised to see he got a few of the others. “Nice babe.” She hands him back his phone just as the sound of another ringing fills the air.

Everyone turns to Bobby, seeing the look on his face everyone is quiet as he hands the phone to Jax “A wedding gift.” She watches Jax take the phone and walk to a more quiet place she hoped it was more good news. He isn't gone for long before he comes back pulling her and Bobby to the side “Romeo wants to meet. I'm taking Chibs and you Bobby.” Bobby nods and runs off to find Chibs, she arches a brow as he turns to her “I need you to get everyone back to the clubhouse. Let Tara ride with you on your bike ok. Make sure you all take different routes there so no one is followed or spotted.” She nods “I got you, boss.” She smirks when he wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug before he quickly goes to get his wife up to speed. Making her way into the room she sees Tara and Jax talking quietly, getting the attention of her father, Juan and Tiggy she tosses two rubber bands at Juan and turns her back to him, silently asking him to braid her hair back while she fills them in “Jax, Chibs and Bobby are meeting Romeo. I need you guys to head back the shop, I'm taking Tara on my bike, I want you guys to go a different route than us, just to make sure Tig isn't spotted. Cops will go for the bike before a car.” She smirks at the kiss to the back of her head, knowing he was done she turns to the guys “You all know what to do?” she gets nods in reply, seeing Jax kiss Tara goodbye she heads over to the woman “Let's get outta here. I need a drink and our couches at the clubhouse.” grabbing Taras hand she practically drags the woman out of Diosa.

Two Hours Later

The meeting was over and done, and as much as she tried to poke at Jax for info he just shrugged and went to where ever Tara was seated at the moment. Again, Jax Teller got on her fucking nerves sometimes, she lets Juan know she is going outside for a smoke, telling him to sit his tight ass down when he tries to follow her. Much to the amusement of his brothers in attendance, stepping out onto the lot she plants herself on one of the picnic tables, just letting the stillness wind her down mentally. She knew the cops would be here soon for the guys, but still, right now this was the quietest place to be. Or at least that's what she thought, taking a deep pull of cig she hears a bike pull up, nothing much is new there so she doesn't really lift her head to see who it might be.

She can hear the heavy footfalls as they come towards the clubhouse and her, so she is guessing it might be Clay or Gogo. But when they stop right in front of her she jerks at the sight of a pair of boot she knows anywhere. Follow the long legs up she locks eyes with Opie, both of them stare at each other in silence for a moment before she decides to speak “Come to say goodbye?”

The taller man is silent for a moment longer, choosing not to reply he moves to sit next to her, reaching out for her cigarette she thinks about not letting him have it for a moment but in the end lets him take it from her hand. Leaning back on her hands she stares at the side of his head until finally turns his eyes towards her. “Why are you here Opie? If it's for another fight I got nothing left today.” the tallest son chuckles before taking the last pull of the cig, tossing it off to the side he finally speaks. His voice still as warm and comforting as it was the day she met him “I'm here to tell you personally I'm a dick.” he locks eyes with her, deep brown and bottomless as he continues “I got a lot shit rumbling around in my head Joy. And it's not all good, but your right I'm not the only one affected by shit that has happened and I should have thought of that.”

She nods, taking what he said in for a moment before sitting up. She leans her head on his upper arm as she lights another cigarette, inhaling deeply, thinking of what to say. “I love you, Opie. You yanked my ass up by the bootlaces when Juan and my father were in Stockton and I let that shit mess with me. Showed me the ropes with Chibs and never once made me feel unwanted here. So when Piney…….” she chokes back her tears, still not over Pineys death herself. “When it happened, and you turned yourself away from us…from me.....it felt like I was losing a brother. I understand your reasoning but that didn't stop it from hurting.” She lets him take it all in, she watches the sky dim slowly, exhaling smoke she turns to see him staring much as she was. “I'm scared Op. Something is changing in this club and I don't know how to help Jax through it or hold him back and hold him up like you can.”

He turns to her, his face troubled. “You know. I saw Lyla today. And she asked me. Did I ever love her, or was she just a distraction.” Once again he stole her forgotten cigarette from between her fingers. Watching him take a deep pull before speaking, the smoke rolling from his lips and vanishing as quickly as it appeared “And looking at her, I didn't want to lie. I told her the truth. I don't know if I love anything anymore Joy.” She stares at her brother, the giant of a man who always seemed to smile and she felt her heart break for him. This club had taken so much, a little from every member and family member close. But Opie….. Wiping under her eye she rests her forehead against his leather-clad upper arm. Her arms wrapping around his forearm, she wanted to give him back something. Let all the love she had for him, for her boys flow into him. But she knew sadly it wouldn't help, she clenches her eyes tight as the scratch of his long beard touches her cheek. His lips pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Don't cry for me kid.” she nods, her hands releasing their grip on his forearm to wipe the tear tracks from her cheeks. Looking up at him she gives him a watery smile, which gets her a tired one from him in return “I'm tired Joy. I feel like I've been tired since…...since Donna died.” She nods, she would never understand the grief he held, but the thought of being without Juan. Never being close to his light and laughter, made her body cold. She is about to reply when she hears a car pull up, turning her head she sees Roosevelt's jeep. She pats Opie's shoulder and heads inside quickly, seeing the guys already lined up she feels her eyes well up again. Mentally she was thrown back to the day Juan and her father were taken in.

Seeing Chibs hug Juan she races towards him, crashing into his side she hears him grunt with the force. Wrapping his arms around her he chuckles “I'll be ok lass. Just keep things locked down here. Alright?” she nods, rubbing her cheek against his leather she tries to imprint his woodsy scent into her mind before leaning up on her toes she meets him halfway to kiss his cheek before moving onto Jax. Giving him a watery smile she opens her arms “Please stay safe prez.” he gives her one of his famous smiles, his arm wrapping around her shoulder to pull her into a one-armed hug. “Please watch over Tara. And like I told Bobby, keep Clay close.” she nods, her cheek rubbing against his flannel shirt before she breaks away. Seeing Tig with Gemma she walks over, her arm sliding around his waist she presses a smacking kiss to his cheek. “Be safe and smart Tig. Think before you act ok. If you have to ask yourself ‘would Joy kill me for this?’ then you already know the answer right?” the tired chuckle she gets makes her smile, squeezing him tight she sighs “Love you Alex.” he presses a kiss to the top of her head “Love you kid.”

She hears the club door open, all heads turning as Roosevelt appears in the door, papers in his hands. “I have warrants.” She tries not to grin as her father moves before Roosevelt, she didn't blame him. The last time that fucker was here he took an ax to the walls, her father wasn't having that. Watching the lawyer woman, Lowen step up next to her father gently pushing him to the side she shakes her head and moves to stand by him. Her hand resting on his forearm, to keep him in place as the guys file from the clubhouse. Standing with Gemma, Tara, Opie, Bobby, Juan and her father she watches them hold up their wrists for cuffs, she wanted to smack Chibs as he flips them off with both hands as he does. She feels a presence at her back, feeling large hands come down on her shoulders she is surrounded by Opies sharp spicy scent as he leans down to whisper to her “Take care of Lyla and the kids for me Love you doll..” She turns to question him but he is already shoving past her to stand before Roosevelt, she barely has time to scream before Opie is punching the shorter man, caught my surprise she watches the man fall.

She moves to go to him but the officers watching them cock their shotguns, aiming towards her, Juan and her father. Both men move in front of her as she watches from around their shoulders with horror as Opie is cuffed and tossed into the van with the guys. She hears Taras dazed question “What the hell is Opie doing!?” resting her forehead on Juan's back she fists the fabric of his shirt as Gemma replies “He is staying close.” She hates that it's true, she should have seen it. He said he saw Lyla, only reason he would do that was to make sure someone would watch his kids while he was away. She lifts her head as Juan turns, wrapping his arms around her she clings to him, her hands sliding under the back of his shirt to feel his skin. Trying to chase away the ill feeling curling in the pit of her stomach, turning her head she watches the large blue van containing her boys pull away, sending a silent prayer to whatever god, spirit or force listening that they all come back unharmed. Because if they didn't…...Pope would need more than God to stop her from killing him. He would need a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is yall. Let me know your thoughts!


	15. Of worries, goodbyes and......WWE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Know this Gemma. We both know Jax's loves you. So personally I doubt he could pull the trigger on you at this current point in his life. And if it ever comes to killing you and he can't do it. Know that I can and will shoot you between the eyes with a smile…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while I know but it was honestly hard to get out. Thank you for waiting. also sexy time ahead ill put this (***) before and after so you can skip if you want. Thanks for reading.

Joy POV

Sleep had been fleeting if none existent the night the guys were put in. They had all waited for some word for hours after at the clubhouse but by two am they all had to give up, Juan had to physically carry her from the clubhouse because exhaustion had won her over, forcing herself to keep her eyes open until they got to the house so she didn't fall off her bike as they drove home. She woke long before Juan though, walking softly through the dimly lit house she quickly makes herself a quick easy breakfast of oatmeal and fruit. Since the sun was just rising she lets Sonny out in the backyard to release some energy and takes a seat on the screened in back porch. Sipping her cold brew she watches sonny as he rolls around in the grass, her mind going back to her conversation with Opie before he hauled off to punch Roosevelt. She hadn't been able to shake the look on his face as they put him into the van, as long she had known Ope he had been a quiet giant, giving little pearls of advice when asked and his laugh always had a way to make her feel happy. When Juan and her father had been taken to Stockton the two men she knew were gone, she had been left to make her own connections and she would admit to being genuinely terrified of being alone. So she did what she knew best she had crawled into herself for the first few weeks. Only speaking when asked questions or long enough to say yes and no.

She and Chibs had their moment when he found her drunk off her ass, sobbing her pain out when she thought nobody was around. Even to this day, she refuses to get that drunk again because the resulting hangover had almost killed her. But the moment she and Opie got closer was a little less dramatic, simpler. It had been a hectic ass day and it was only halfway through the guys stay in Stockton as she had visited Juan the day before and right now she was missing him. Letters could only fill the hole up so much so she had once again crawled to the roof at the end of her shift to relax until church, surprised to find Opie already sitting there. She nods to him and turns to leave when he stops her “Sit. I don't own the building kid.” she nods and swings her legs over the edge of the building, plopping down she reaches into her backpack and snatches a beer, holding it out to him. For a few moments the only sounds were the sound of cars passing the garage and the laughter of the men already here for church until Opie broke the silence “You doing ok?” she glances at him as she takes a sip of her own beer, her eyebrow arched “Most of us don't really ask how the Ole lady is doing. We watch out for you all sure, but asking isn't in the job description. If we ask we actually care.”

She can't help but snort as she grabs her beer, taking a sip she thinks about his question, going so far as to light up a blunt before replying “I'll be honest. Being here, working with you all as a prospect is a dream for me. My dad talked about brotherhood and how much this MC helped him. But I'm not sure how to make those connections. Y'all aren't the easiest men to know.” she inhales deeply, before holding out the blunt to him without thinking. She grins once he takes it, watching him through low lidded eyes as he inhales deeply “I feel like I'm on an island, the two men I connect with most are gone and my socially awkward ass has no idea how to explain how empty I feel with Juan gone.” she sees a flash of his face from visitation, his dopey ass grin, his callus rough hands as they held hers. She was speaking before she realized “I know me and him haven't known each other for long….but I do care for him. He is a good guy.” She grabs the blunt from Opie as he holds it back out to her, the silence between them is less stiff and suffocating as they finish their beers and the blunt between them. She is shoving the empty bottles into her bag to toss later when Opie finally speaks “My ex-wife Donna. Said something similar to what you did. Being on an island while I did a few years, she wasn't a fan of the club since it was why I was put away. So she really had no one but my dad and the kids. I don't understand how she did it even now and I think that's when I started to pay more attention to the Ole ladies.”

Personally, she was shocked he even talked about his wife, her dad had been furious when it had come out that Tig had killed Donna, even by a fuck up it was still horrible. That's when he told her he had seconds thoughts about her joining later, she hadn't spoken to him for a week after. She stares at the side of Opie's head as he looks off “Do you want to…..talk about her?” the confused look he gives her makes her smiles “I doubt you get to talk about her to the guys. And with Lyla, it might be awkward. Just saying if you ever want to talk about her, and you have no one to do it. I'm here.” she turns to stares down at the lot, watching the guys who weren't already here start to arrive. She can't help the small smile that takes over her face as she hears Opie take her offer to heart, and for the next thirty minutes, she listens to Opie as he talks about the small woman who died too soon. She jumps as she is pulled from her thoughts at the sound of the back door opening, putting down her now empty cup she can't help but smile as Juan steps out onto the back porch, watching him rub his eyes she lays out on the outside couch, opening her arms as he walks over.

Laying out on top of her like a heavy blanket of still bed warm skin, he presses his face into her neck, she shivers, her eyes falling shut as his warm lips rain soft, sleepy kisses on her morning chilled skin. She traces random patterns on the skin of his neck and shoulder, smiling as he speaks in his rough just waking voice “Did you even sleep?” she chuckles, pressing a kiss to his brow she sighs “Kinda, been out here for maybe an hour. I'm worried Juan.” he nods and moves to hover over her, his arms holding his body over hers, she couldn't help but wrap her legs around his narrow hips, and if his smirk on his face was anything to go by he didn't mind. She grins as he leans down to press a quick kiss to her lips before sadly pushing himself up to sit on his knees. “I'm gonna make myself something to eat and we can hit the garage. We both have some work to do. I think I have one car coming in soon.” she wrinkled her nose but nods, as much as she wanted to stay in their warm bubble the world was waiting. Letting Juan head inside she opens the screened back door and lets the panting dog in and smirks when he zooms off after his dad.

Shaking her head she heads in after him, seeing the pup sitting calmly by Juan's feet as he goes about making his own breakfast she kisses her husband's bare shoulder as she passes him “I'm gonna shower.” he nods and she quickly heads into their bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Juice POV

One car had quickly turned into a few, seemed he had been put on walk-in duty. And Joy refusing to leave him on his own had decided to work on some filing that had been backed up on the desk. Apparently, Gemma hadn't been working her shifts, leaving whoever was in the garage to drop what they were doing to pick up the phone. He had quickly left as Joy took in the mess on the deck, her face turning red and her eyes narrowed. That had been three hours ago, he was getting off for his break, washing the oil off his face and hands in the clubhouse bathroom. He could hear Joys ranting from where he was and he couldn't help but chuckle. Tossing the wet paper towel into the trash he walks into the bar, seeing Hap, Joy, Clay, and Phil. But Bobby was missing, locking eyes Phil as he grabs his seat next to his wife at the bar he mouths “Bobby?” just as Phil opens his mouth to reply the man in question walks down the stairs from the office. Relief clear on his face.

He sees Joy's fists clench as Clay's voice booms over her shoulder from his place behind the part “You talk to Romeo?” Bobby nods, sending a grin of relief to Joy as she practically slumps in her seat. He can't help but reach out to grab her hand, seeing her father pat her shoulder “Luis. The guys are safe.” he allows the tension in his body to ease a little as Joy tilts her head back, her eyes closed as she utters loud enough for them all to hear “Thank God.” his eyes glance at happy as he speaks, a teasing grin aimed at his daughter as he puts one of his toothpicks in his mouth “God nothing girl. Thank vatos with shivs.” he smirks as his wife smacks her father in the gut, making him grunt as Bobby continues “He wants to meet. Lindelof Pines. Seemed urgent.” his wife loses the playful glint in her eye as she leans forward as she speaks “About getting the guys out?” Bobby shrugs, his hand scrubbing roughly over the side of his bearded jaw “I don't know. Are you up to it girl?” he watches his wife finish her shit without so much as a wench and nod “No choice. Question is are you?” he is floored when he realizes Joy isn't talking to Bobby, his wife had turned from the man and was glaring Clay down behind the bar. It's silent for a long moment before the older man nods, putting a cap on the bottle he had been drinking from he slams back shot before nodding “No choice.”

As the other file out he watches his wife close, arching a brow once she locks eyes with him. The small shake of her head lets him know now isn't the time. But he will get his answers later, following her out he heads for the van, with Clay at his side, it was his day to drive the older man he sees his wife and Bobby talking to her but the look on Clays face confuses him until he gets a good look at the side of Gemma’s neck and shakes his head. Clay has no one to blame but himself for Gemma finding someone else. Patting the other man on the back he let him go ahead to the van, while he walks over as Joys side as he picks up the tail end of the conversation “I called Tara. She knows.” Gemma spares him a nod before replying “Ok I'll head to the hospital now.” he and Bobby both step back as Joy grabbed the older woman by the arm, this looked ugly. His wife's voice is flat and leaves no room for argument “No you're going to take care of what's left of the mess you left for me to fix in that office. I don't own this place, Gemma, you do, and since I can't go back and finish it you will. I will not be swamped in paperwork because you decided to get dicked down. We all have jobs to do” he watches his wife release the older woman and straddles her bike. Leaving the older woman no time to argue as takes off out of the parking lot, he shrugs as Bobby and Gemma stare him down, sure she was his wife but he wasn't in control of her.

 

Joy POV

By the time they make it to the junkyard her blood had cooled somewhat, Gemma was getting on the last spare nerve she had left. She understood needing to branch out and find yourself but you can't toss preexisting responsibility to the four winds and not expect someone to not snatch your ass back to reality real quick. She was done with Gemma’s trip to Lalaland, it was time to put feet on the ground and help them out here. She is the first to pull in, quickly followed by the van and the others who followed on bikes. She can see Luis is waiting, kissing her father and husbands cheeks she makes her way over with Clay and Bobby on either side “Morning Gentleman, Ms.Ortiz. Our sources confirm that Pope met with Jax.” She feels her blood freeze in her veins, she rubs her forehead “Inside?” Luis nods and she tries to keep her shit together, she needed a phone call right now. She needed to know what Jax and Pop spoke about, but she also knew it might not be her he told. Bobby was VP now but a part of her hoped to still be in the loop. She rolls her eyes behind her ray bans as Clay mutters, loud enough for her to hear “Shit. Idi Amin's got reach.” She takes a deep calming breath as Luis continues “Yeah. And he laid out his terms. We have to prepare for every scenario.”

She glares at the man before her, every scenario her ass, she doesn't glance at Bobby as he speaks. She keeps her undivided attention on Luis “Meaning if they don't get out alive.” the man's eyes narrows as he steps more into their space, making her stand taller as he practically hisses “Meaning one of our shipments was attacked. Torched trucks don't give us much comfort. And Mr. Galindo needs to know that everyone is paying attention.” She steps the last few feet into his space, feeling Bobby's hand on her arm she shook it off “That attack was personal, not business. You got your coke on time.” She lets Bobby pull her back this time as Latino before he glares down at her. Once Bobby is sure she was done showing her ass he speaks “ Tell Galindo to relax. The MC will get his guns and blow in one piece, on schedule.” Luis doesn't take his eyes off of her as he nods “Good” She curls her lip, flashing her teeth before she speaks “And you will make sure my men get out of county alive.” The Hispanic man looks her up and down for a solid minute before he speaks again “We hear anything from your men, we'll call you.” 

She pulls away from Bobby hold to walk over to her father and Juan. Releasing the shaky breath she had been holding for half that meeting she pulls her father and Juan to the side as she turns to Phil “I want you to drive Clay. Juan's heading back with me alright. My dad will help you get your bike in the van in a minute ok?” she can't help but grin as the larger man gives her a salute before crowding up to Clay and Bobby to see what happened. Leaning against the rear of the van she sighs before speaking to her father and husband “Jax met with Pope on the inside.” Her father remains composted on the surface but the slight tic of his jaw tells her he is just as pissed as her now cursing husband. “How the fuck did Pope manage that?” she stares off to the side, her brains cogs spinning so fast she could almost hear them as she spoke “If Pope found out brown was protecting the boys the Pope would find other lanes of access. Aryan, and all that but money would be on the guards. Justice system pay ain't shit so flash enough money and any guard would jump at it.” Juan nods, leaning his back against the door next to her he roughly scrubs a hand over his Mohawk “so if the guards are on the take Pope could have easily killed Jax when he met him. Why keep him alive?” she glances at her father, seeing his wheels going just as fast as he gravel rough voice is heard for the first time since they left the clubhouse. “He wants something. Only person who knows what that is, is Pope and maybe Jax now.” she sighs, pushing off the van she grabs her husband's hand and pulls him towards her bike as she talks to them both as her father follows by her side “And until Jax calls we can't do anything but speculate which only makes us worry more. So I'm going to go to hospital visit Tara and the kids, drop Juan back at the shop first though. ” She takes the kiss on her cheek from her father, letting Juan straddle her bike first she sits down behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist the shrieks with laughter when he takes off with no warning.

Once Juan had been dropped off at the garage for another shift while she hits the hospital. She hadn't really talked much to Tara today except to let her know the guys were ok. So she wanted to see the kids and let woman know what was going on. She passes the red haired woman Tara seemed to get along alright with, and she was surprised when the woman stopped her to speak for a moment. “Joy Ortiz right?” she smiles and nods shaking the woman's hand as its held out her her “Margaret Murphy, i met your husband once before when he was treated here very sweet man. Do you have a minute to talk?” she finds herself confused but nods, leaning against the nurse station while the woman fills out some papers as she speaks “Are you here to see Tara?” she crosses her arms over her chest as she watches the older woman “I'm here to give her some information. And help out with Tommy and Able so she doesn't have to stress. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?” she narrows her eyes at the woman as she rolls her pen between her fingers almost as if nervous before turning to Joy. “There was an incident today, maybe half an hour ago. Tara was in the middle of a meeting with a family and Gemma burst through, something about not being on the list to see the boys.”

She knows she has lost the smile she gave the woman before, and she hadn't blinked since the woman had started so she understood the look of concern on the woman's face. Once she processed what she had been told she nods, taking a deep breath she combs a hand through her wind tangled curls. “Thank you for telling me. Tara doesn't need that bullshit. And I'm sorry Gemma possibly scared clients. Leave her to me.” She gives the older woman a strained smile before walking away, stopping when the woman's voice calls after her “Your not afraid of her are you?” she turns to the woman, waiting for her to continue as she walks closer so no one else hears her. “Gemma I mean.” She is taken aback for a moment, but now she sees what Tara likes the woman, she knows more than she lets on. She gives her a smile and shakes her head “No. I'm not. But I'd be stupid to underestimate her, wouldn't I.” She pats the woman on the arm and continues her trek to Taras office. Knocking she finds the woman pulling Tommy from his carrier. Sparing the woman a weary grin as she steals the babbling baby from her and grabs a seat on the office couch.

Getting the fussy baby settled she takes the bottle from Taras outstretched hand, once Tommy had latched on she turns her attention to Tara. “Your boss caught me on my way here. Told me what happened with Gemma.” the sound of frustration Tara makes is almost painful to hear, she settles Tommy doesn't as he starts to squirm, her hand gently patting his bottom as she waits for Tara to get her frustration out. “I don't understand her. She says space is fine yesterday but today she comes in, guns blazing with Hickeys and smelling of weed and alcohol. She isn't fully with us anymore Joy, ever since the Clay thing.” she nods, she thinks Gemma is just enjoying her freedom personally but at the same time they all had responsibilities to handle and Gemma had one too many times in recent months shoved her responsibilities onto others.

“I agree. It was ok for a month to be so involved you forget everyone else, but it's been three months and as much as I would love to spend all my time with Juan in bed and not work and be high I can't. And the way she tries to tell you how to take care of your kids isn't right.” she is about to continue when a knock on the door stops her, her lip curls as Wendy’s waves head of hair pops around the door before pushing all the way through. She stands with Tommy as he finished his bottle, throwing the spit up rag over her shoulder she rubs and pats at his back as she watches the two women before her. “Sorry to barge in, I heard about Jax.” Her eyes narrow, no one but the club knew about that. So who was talking to this bitch. Her lip twitches into a grin as Tara scuffs as she packs her desk up. “Yeah. You and everyone else.” Once Tommy burps she kisses his chubby little cheek and hands him to Tara. She sees Wendy move closer to get a look at her godson, her hand moves to rest on her hip, right next to her Kabar. She didn't want that bitch near Tommy.

“He's so beautiful Tara.” She doesn't like the wistful look on Wendy's face as she gazes at Tommy. In her eyes, the woman had her fucking chance to be a mom. But she loved the drugs more, she shot up when she was fucking pregnant and almost killed Abel in the process. Joy would be dead and rotting before able called Wendy anything close to mom. Having had enough, she speaks while Tara puts Tom into his stroller. “Do you need something? Because we have something important to do.” Wendy nods “Me and Tara need to begin the conversation about Abel.” Jesus fuck, how thick was this bitches skull. Joy sighs, a mask of indifference dropping into place “Be there done that you were told no. Take that shit and run with it. At this point in time, the only person who is anything close to mom to that boy beside Tara is me. His god mom.” Wendy ignores her and turns to Tara who was standing with her hands on the stroller, glaring daggers at the other woman “There is not nor will there ever be a conversation.” 

Wendy sighs, looking almost concerned as she spoke, something wasn't right here “Look, your life is very messy, Tara. I know it used to be my life. And with Jax running the club, it's only going to get more complicated.” that still begged the question of able “And what does that have to do with my son?” seemed she and Tara were of one mind today, she rests her hand on the handle of her knife as Wendy moves to stand in front of Tommy's stroller “His father is a convicted felon, and his guardian is psychologically fragile.” She can't help but chuckle, making both women look at her, she snickers as her eyes narrow toward Wendy. A nasty grin on her face as she speaks in almost a hiss “This coming from a woman who nearly murdered her unborn child for a fix. Guess you would know what unstable looks like wouldn't you Wendy.” she gets some sick sense of satisfaction as the woman's skin pales slightly. Tara places a hand over the tattooed Crow on her forearm without looking at her, silently telling her she could handle this. With a nod she falls back and leans her hips against the desk “I'm not just his guardian, I'm his mother. Legally, we got married.” if possible Wendy seems to lose more color to her face, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she came to a gunfight holding a knife…...idiot. As she realized she was looking ground she dropped the smile she had arrived with and stares Tara down. “Congratulations. You still have to tell Abel that I'm his mother. Or the court will.” 

She glares holes into the blond back as she turned to leave, she really didn't want to do this. Not with a woman like herself and Tara standing as blockades before Able. The blonde in question stops as Taras' voice rings out. Hard and cracking like a whip into the silence of the room “Why do this today? Hm? Knowing Jax is away?” Wendy turns slightly, refusing to meet Taras hard gaze and Tara nods “Gemma. Of course.” Her blood was on fire, she is gripping the handle of her knife so tight she is surprised she didn't throw it on pure anger alone as Wendy speaks again “It had to happen.” She couldn't help but scuff, pushing off the desks she moves around it to charge at Wendy but a surprisingly strong grip on the side of her cut stops her. Looking at Tara she sees she isn't even looking at her, but at Wendy, the voice that comes from Tara is one she had never heard her use before. Something dark, something that rested in Tara majority of the time, she spoke as if she had not one emotion as she closes in on the blonde, her hand still gripping Joys cut in a white-knuckled fist. “Do you really think she wants Abel to know you're his mom? She tried to kill you. Or have you forgotten that? She's pissed because I'm not letting her run my family. What did she tell you? That I'm unstable? What? Strung out on painkillers? Look at me. You know what opiates look like. My eyes pinned? I haven't taken a pill in over a month. She played you. Like she does me like she does everybody.”

Tara releases her and turns away from Wendy. Setting Tommy's bottle in the holder she pushes the stroller passed Wendy. But it seemed the Blonde was as dumb as she seemed “Probably. But it doesn't change the truth.” Wendy along with herself are shocked when Tara gets nose to nose with her “What truth? That I'm a surgeon, and you're some ex-junkie biker whore. You want to come after me and my family? Bring it on, darling. I'm not afraid of you. Or your bullshit custody threat.” letting Tara walk ahead of her she steps in front of Wendy. Staring at the woman's glassy eyes she sighs “Word to the wise. Don't trust Gemma. She will get you killed eventually. Stop trying Wendy. It makes you look like a puppet.” She follows Tara out seeing the redhead doctor again she smiles and heads for the daycare. Stopping short when she sees Gemma sitting next to Tara, getting closer she hears what they are saying “Oh, save the bullshit indignation. She copped to it.” She watches Gemma from the back, only Tara knew she was there. The older woman's shoulders seem to relax as she replies, her voice has a teasing note to it. “I forgot. You're the smart one. My pretty little Frankenstein.”

Taras' face is blank, but the look of her eyes spoke volumes as she aims them towards Gemma “That's right. And here's something else that might sound familiar. Don't ever try to hurt me or my family again.” Gemma leans in, making Joy softly creep closer, her shoes making it very easy “Or what, Doctor? You gonna kill me?” Taras half smile is scarier than any smiles she could remember seeing. Her own included “No. But my husband might.” She and Gemma watch Tara walk away, while the older woman is distracted she takes Taras vacated seat. Tilting her head to the side she looks at Gemma hard, seeing what Taras words had done to the woman before she slams down her walls. “Know this Gemma. We both know Jax's loves you. So personally I doubt he could pull the trigger on you at this current point in his life. And if it ever comes to killing you and he can't do it.” she leans into the older woman's space “Know that I can and will shoot you between the eyes with a smile…..for Jax, for Tara, for the boys and this club. I would kill you and sleep like a baby. So remember this the next time you wanna write a check your ass can't cash.” 

Juice POV

When Joy had returned to the shop she had been on fire, her eyes practically glowing in rage. He barely had time to ask what was wrong before she had shoved him up the stair of the clubhouse and into one of the spare bedrooms. Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth he quickly got with the program. He had tossed her onto the bed and chuckled as he watched her struggle to yank of the tight jeans she wore. The glare she sends him only makes him chuckle more “If you ever want to be balls deep in me again Juan Carlos stop cackling like an asthmatic hyena and get me naked!” he was a smart man, always listen to your wife, (***) moving her fumbling hands out of his way he gets to work on her jeans, all the while watching her strip out of her shirt and bra. He couldn't resist leaning forward to draw his tongue between her heavy breasts, over the anarchy A that rested there. The feel of her nails on his scalp as she held his head to her chest made him shiver. Turning his head he takes one of her tight, dark nipples into his mouth as he works her jeans and panties down her hips.

He feels her small, soft hands move to his neck, her thumbs brushing over the spot under both his ears that made him growl for her. Looking up at her he releases her nipple to take her soft lips, she wraps herself around him tight. Her arms sliding under the back of his shirt to claw at the small of his back until he hisses through teeth, nipping her kiss-swollen bottom lip in retaliation. Letting her yank his shirt over his head he pushes her gently, making her lay back onto the bed as he kisses and nips his way down her soft trembling stomach. Biting down on her hip until she giggles and smacks at his shoulder, he slides his hands under the back of her plump thighs and holds her legs open as he wastes no time and tasting her. He watches as her back bows off the bed, a broken sound falling from her lips as she tries to close her thighs around his head, but his hands hold her open. It's not long before she is writhing, his name almost a mantra as she comes.

And the sound she made as she cames was primal, ripped deep from inside her chest. It did things to him he would never be able to explain, his lips trail over the skin of her thighs, biting down on the soft flesh hard enough to make her whimper and shake. Pulling back he quickly sheds his own clothes and flips her onto her stomach, his hands roughly yank her ass into the air. Smoothing his hands over her upturned ass, one curling around her hip the other sliding into her hair to wrap it around his fist, pulling face from the sheets he leans his body over hers. His hips grinding into her as he talking into her ear. “How do you need me baby?” he chuckles at the shiver he feels rush down her back. “Hurt me. I wanna ache.” He can't help but groan, presses a kiss to her shoulder he releases her hair and leans back into his knees.

Yanking her as close as possible by her hips with one hand, he uses the other to hold himself at the base as he quickly slams home with a groan. Being inside her never got old, she was made for him and no one could tell him different. He couldn't help himself as he watched her hands scrabbling for purchase in the sheets, reaching out he grabs her arms and holds then down on her back as he presses as deep as he can, the gut-deep groan it pulls from her snaps any control he had. Using her arms he yanks her back onto him as he pistons forward, the sound of their skin meeting, her wails that were slowly getting louder and louder were making it harder to not cum. They both had been so busy this week with the long ride, truck fire and break-ins, that by the time they both got home they practically fell into bed fully clothed.

He watches as her back arches and a broken scream rips through the air and for a moment he is worried her hurt her until he feels her walls flutter around him, gripping him so tightly he can't help but press himself as deep as he could, spilling inside her with a growl. Leaning over her he cages her shaking body in as he kisses across her shoulders. He gently slides from her, grinning when she whimpers in displeasure, her hand reaching over her shoulder for him. (***) Laying down next to her he yanks the blanket from the foot of the bed and covers them both. Rubbing his hand up and her back he watches her, eyes closed, hair a riot of curls against the tan pillowcase, and as if she can sense him watching her she peeks one golden eye open, her lips pulling into a blitzed out grin. “Hello, handsome.”

He smirks, his fingers wrapping one of her long curls around his finger. “Feel better now?” he lays out on his back as Joy closes the last few inches between them to lay her head on his shoulder. “Better now. Fucking Gemma gets me so angry.” he listens as she lays out the encounter at the hospital, Wendy, and her party words to Gemma. The woman has always been nice to him but at the same time, he always felt she did it out of the assumption that he was dumber than a box of rocks. So his emotions for Gemma had always been mixed, she had done a lot for this club but at the same time, she and Clay had been involved with the death of JT. As much as Clay might want to protect Gemma, he doubted very much Gemma had no idea or didn't help plan the accident that killed JT. She was smart, almost manically so. “I understand you want to protect Jax and Tara. But at the same time, you need to know when not to show your hand baby. All Gemma would have to do is tell Clay you threatened her and he might do something stupid.” She rolled her eyes but he yanks the hair curled around his fingers, making her look at him in surprise. “Don't dismiss anyone. You think I'm joking I'm not. Clay killed Piney without a twitch, and with how you have been all in his and Gemma’s shit with Jax. Don't ever forget that makes you a mutual enemy between them.”

He loved Joy, but one of her faults was that she overestimated herself against others. His girl was strong no lies or doubts about that but she wasn't taking into account that Clay would have no issues killing her if he found a way to do it without getting caught and the thought of her dead made him yank her closer. The feel of her lips on his skin he shakes himself from his spiraling thoughts. Turning his head he kisses her forehead. “I'm here. Sorry I was thinking. Just promise me you will stop to think about all possible reactions that could happen to what you say or do.” he can see how sad she looked in making him upset so she agrees with a kiss. They jump apart when a bang on the door makes it rattle, his wife sits up and glares at the door and shouts “Who the fuck is it!?” she loses the angry look when her father's voice echoes back “When you're done come downstairs. We are heading to Tara's to wait on word from Jax.”

He heard his father in law head down the club stairs and could help but chuckle as his clearly embarrassed wife hides her face in her hands, sitting up he kisses her bare shoulder before resting his chin there, grinning as she peeks between her fingers to look at him. “Come on. Let's get going before your dad comes back to get us.” his wife is up and in the bathroom, before he can finish his sentence…...his family was nuts.

Time Jump

He watches his father in law and wife play with Able from his place across the table from them, dinner had been a few hours ago and they had all cooked something. It had been peaceful if not a little sad with most of the guys missing. Joy had done all she could to keep Taras mind from wandering too far but whenever Joy wasn't looking Taras face would fall and he knew she was thinking of Jax. He grins as Ables laughter stirs him from his own thoughts, the little guy had quickly claimed Joy's lap as his throne. He found it funny how attached to Joy able was, seems him and the little dude had a few things in common, short attention span and a love for one Joy Ortiz. Watching her rest her cheek on top of the child's head as he laughs, pulling a toy frog off of Happy's head was a warming sight.

He knew one day, when this life was a little calmer, maybe in a few more years that in Ables place would be his own kid. He could see her now, skin and hair like her mother's, maybe his smile and he prayed for Joy's eyes to be passed down. Happy would be just as tied but around the little girl's finger as he would be…...fuck he was a sap. But it seemed good moods never lasted, the sound of the phone ringing makes them all freeze, all eyes land on Tara who was staring down the phone with what he could only call fear. Bobby breaks the silence “You want me to get it?” Tara seems to finally wake up. Shaking her head she is across the room in seconds, picking up the phone he sees the look on her face and he knows it's Jax. The room takes a collective breath, he moves to stand behind Joy, his hand on her shoulder as he watches Tara. Something isn't right, he watches the color drain from her face as Jax talks. Joy seems to see it as well, moving able from her lap as he watches her walk over to Tara as she hangs up. He doesn't hear what is said between the two women but he across the room as Joy's legs give out, he catches her before she hit the floor. Sitting with her on his lap he holds her face in his hands.

The look on her face is one he will take to his grave. Her normally golden skin is paled, and her eyes are glassy as she shakes her head. Her lips mumbling something he can't hear, looking up at Tara he sees her clutching Tommy tightly. Her eyes off in the distance as she speaks “Opie…...he didn't make it.” it takes a moment for everyone to take it in. But once it sinks in Joy is up and out of his lap and down the hall, he follows her the sound of her retching shakes him from his trance. Holding her long hair back as she finally stops, her body Jerking as she sobs into the bowl. He could feel his own tears, burning wet trails down his face, resting his forehead on her shoulder blade he does all he can do for both of them. He grips his sobbing wife and doesn't let go, today another brother had died…….this life had taken another one of them. He honestly couldn't tell you how long he and Joy laid their, seconds, minutes, hours. It all seemed to run together, the sound of Joy flushing breaks the quiet and he lifts his head, letting her stand he shifts positions. His back to the tub he watches his wife as she numbly rinses her mouth out with some mouthwash.

It isn't seconds before she is seated between his legs. Curling up as small as possible she rests her head on his shoulder, his hand brushing over her hair as they sit quietly. He knew she was still crying, and from the feeling of dampness on his shirt he knew she was too. He and Opie werent as close as him and Chibs. But he was still a brother, still as son no matter how he had acted these past few months. And the pain his wife felt was coming off of her in waves so strong he couldn't help but drowned in it. Opie and Chibs had been her lifeline while he and her father were in Stockton. He had always been grateful to the man for that, and to know he was gone…...to know this hard life had ripped another from them. He clutches his wife against his chest, looking down he realizes she is sleeping. He hears the door open, looking up he sees his Hap. The red around the older sons eyes lets him know he had already done his crying. Watching the older man kneel down, his voice rough as he speaks in hushed tones “Tara pulled out some Air mattresses. Figured we could crash in the living room since it's just you, me, Joy and Bobby.” he nods looking down as the dried tear tracks on Joys face he kisses her forehead “Can you lift her so I can get up? Take her to the living room I'll find something to clean her face.” Hap quickly lifts his exhausted daughter up, he is unsurprised when she doesn't wake merely lays her head on his shoulder and falls limp again.

Not twenty minutes later he is walking into the living room. Him and hap having borrowed some sweats from Jax's wardrobe, Hap was already asleep on his mattress by the couch where an already snoring Bobby lay. Cleaning Joys face as quickly and quietly as he could, even as she sleepily swiped at his hands on her face, he slides under the sheets next to her. He is dozing when he feels a small hand pat his upper arm, opening his blurry eyes he is surprised to see a small blurry shape that could only be Able standing over him, sitting up slowly so he doesn't disturb Joy he whispers to the small child, looking him over with a critical eye to make sure he is ok. “What's up Lil man? You ok?” the small child leans into his ear to speak. “can I sleep in here with you and aunt Joy uncle juice?” he feels his body relax, nodding he lift the small child over his legs and sets him between himself and Joy. Watching the little guy snuggle into Joys side and the way his wife seems to curl herself around the child take a little of the pain currently residing in his chest dull slightly. Sliding down under the covers he watched the two of them for a moment before finally falling asleep himself.

Next morning

Joy POV

The first moments of waking are the most peaceful moments in life. Your slate is clean for a few blissful moments in time until it all comes back like a tidal wave. The only thing that keeps her from sobbing once again is the small child laid on her chest and her husband who was watching her with sad brown eyes. She watches him silently as he leans over placing a gentle kiss to her forehead before moving to get up and get breakfast started. This wasn't the first time she and Juan had ended up crashing here so they were very familiar with the kitchen and the house itself was similar to theirs minus the things she add on’s she bought. She combs her hand over the back of Ables' head as he starts to squirm on her chest, she had no idea how he ended up with her and Juan but if she knew her conejito he had tapped into the mood last night and set out to make sure the women in his small life were ok. He might not be the most vocal child but in his life thus far he had seen and experienced more than some adults.

She can't help but smile as the child on her chest tilted his head up and blinked away the sleep in his pretty blue eyes. “Morning conejito. How did you find your way here?” he is quiet for a second before the small, soft voice replied “I heard you all crying. Wanted to make you feel better. So I asked uncle juice to sleep in here and he said ok.” she presses a kiss to his forehead “Thank you, sweetheart. I'm ok now.” she sits up, hiding the child to her chest so he couldn't roll off she lets him sit on her lap as the sound of Juan cooking in the kitchen slowly wakes the room. Her father and Bobby were both still knocked out but she knew the smell of cinnamon and nutmeg fills the living room and she knows Juan is making eggs in a basket. It isn't long before her husband comes around the corner holding two plates. Hers and Ables, tilting her head back she accepts the kiss he gives her and moves Able to sit next to her, she smiles as he goes right for the French Toast circles Juan made from the hole he cut in the toast.

She eats her own food as she watches Juan wake Bobby and her father. Both men stumble into the kitchen for the breakfast Juan put on the table for them. It isn't a moment late that Tara comes in, going right for the kitchen with Tommy on her hip. Once Juan joined her and Able on the air mattress and the others had ate they quickly got around to cleaning up and getting the boys ready to see their Dad. No one talked about the fact that Opie would not be with them, that once again another son was gone. And as she and Juan split from the others to go home and change it caught up to her again, she didn't even realize she was crying on the floor of their master bathroom until Sonny was crawling into her lap, his small wet nose pressed against her cheek as he tried to figure out how to comfort her.

She hears the door but can't find it in herself to move as Juan kneels down next to her. She looks up at him and sees tears in his brown eyes. She felt so selfish at that moment, Juan had known Opie longer then she had and his heart was just as broken as hers. Putting sonny on the floor she holds her arms open for her husband, he lays his long legs out on the floor. His upper body rested against her as he cries silently, she rains kisses along his tattooed scale, both of them releasing the bottle up emotions without fear of ridicule. “I'm so scared Juan. We are dropping like flies and I'm so petrified it will be you or dad next.” she lets Juan sit up when he starts to pull back, his callus rough hands cradle her wet face. Locking eyes with him she holds his wrists, his voice was rough as he spoke “I'm scared as fuck too. But all we can do is be a team and always watch each other's backs. And I promise you I will always keep your dad in my line of sight if you can't. That's all I can offer as comfort and I hope it's enough to ease your mind.” She nods, turning her head to kiss his palm “ You bring me comfort. Your presence, your voice, your eyes, just you I love you Juan.” as sad as the day was the smile he gave her was the first genuine one in hours. Wiping her face she sighs “Let's get going. The guys will want to do church.”

Time jump

She had left Tara and the kids to their devices, she and Juan taking over the office as they waited for the others. Jax had texted her a while ago to get everyone to the clubhouse since Bobby and your father had gone to escort them home. Juan hadn't left her side since their moment this morning and she was honestly thankful, she was wrung out and her tears were dried. She would catch Juan staring off into space now and again before he snapped himself out of it, she hoped this wouldn't set him back. He had gone around the office and organized a few things, her files were now in alphabetical order but she knew this was how he coped and she wasn't going to take that from him. If it got worse she would step in then, her headshots up as the sound of bikes pulling up fill the room. She is up and out the door with Juan on her heels, seeing Chibs and Tig she can't help but release a shaky breath.

Walking over to Tig she wraps her arms around his shoulders as he stayed seated on his bike, she grunts as he returns her embrace with a crushing grip. She looks over at Chibs as Juan talks to him and on his face and it shakes her to the core, his normally playful eyes had darkened a hue. She pulls away from Tig and holds his face in her hands as he slips his sunglasses off and her once dry eyes water, she didn't know how Opie had died yet but she knew they had seen it…..and they couldn't stop seeing it. “What did they do to my boys….” she didn't realize she had said the words until Chibs stands by her side, the course brush of his facial hair touches her cheek as he kisses her temple in greeting. She wraps an arm around his waist, letting him lead her away from Tig and towards the clubhouse for church, she didn't know what happened but she knew she might not be ready to hear it

As everyone sat down and the story unfolded her whole body became numb, to think of Opie alone in there, fighting off three men, on one hand, made her proud of him for taking it head-on. Another part of her wanted to hate him, he promised to try, he said he would fix things. She is broken from her thoughts as Jax's strained and tired voice speaks out, her grip on Juan's hand under the table tightening. “I think Opie's been looking for a way out since Donna died. He's never been right since. He went out a warrior.” She knew he was right, stories Opie had told her of Donna let him know that to Donna had been his Juan, no one could ever or would ever complete him like she had. She stares across the table at her mentor, the cuts on his cheek and eyebrow making her chest hurt, all she wanted was for these men to be healthy and whole. But it seemed someone upstairs had a different plan.

“We wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't for him.” at that moment she vowed to see whatever they had planned through. She doubted Jax didn't have a plan for this, even if he kept it to himself she would follow his lead. For Opie, she would watch out for what Opie saw was worth dying for. This club. Her eyes narrow at the wall over Chibs head as Clay's voice speaks from down the table “ No doubt, Ope made his own choice. It's Pope forcing that choice concerns me” her head swerve to glare down the table she hisses through clenched teeth, she didn't see the visible shiver that went down a few of the guy's spines as she spoke “You think you would have fared better old man? The would have turned you into blood pudding.” Juan grips her hand tightly but she refuses to back down from Clay's stare. The only thing that breaks the stare down is Tig “Jax did all he could all he could to push back the threat.”

Her eyes zero in on Frankie as he leans in from around her father's shoulder “Agreeing to a 50 G payout?” she arches a brow, she didn't trust the new guys as far as she could throw them. They hadn't turned in any paperwork she had demand and couldn't find a bit of history on them “Again could you have done any better. All of you seem to be under the illusion that what Jax did was out of convenience. It was out of the will to fucking survive so until you have to be in his shoes think before you open your fucking trap.” She hadn't realized she was yelling until she heard her own echo off the wall, she felt Juan's hand in hers. But she was surprised to see Jax's hand over the tattoo led crow on her left forearm. Looking up at him she could see the gratitude in his eyes but she could also see what he wasn't saying ‘don't. Not today.’ so she nods and leans back in her chair.

Jax leans forward on his elbows to address Frankie “Short-term, Frankie. We never rubbed up against a guy like Pope. An OG sitting at a table with judges, senators, CEOs.” she will admit to her own fears of Pope. The man wasn't psychologically unstable, he wants a thug. He was a businessman who handled shit like a mob boss from the glory days of AL Capone. They were in deep but she had faith they would see this to an ending…...the journey there was the real issue “He can kill us with a phone call as easily as a bullet. We're just white smoke to this dude.” She uses her free hand to comb through her curls as she spoke her eyes fixed on the table “we agree to his terms, see where it goes. Maybe we can even use this guy to our advantage. If we're good with Pope, the rest of black gets in line.”

She looks to Jax, seeing he approved. She is shaken to hear her father's voice for the first time since last night. Looking over to him she feels her heartbreaking, she had been so focused on herself and Juan a part of her had forgot her father for all his gruff nature loved his brothers deeply “What about the shit stains that killed Ope? They just gonna get in line, too?” Jax's face is stern, but his eyes are glossy “No retaliation. Not now. It puts us and Charming at risk.” She bites down on her lip hard, she wanted to keep her promise but Clay was forgetting his place it seemed “We're already at risk. Those home invasions, that's got to be black.” She glares, for a moment she forgets where she is “Half this table is at risk with you sitting at it but you don't see me pointing out the fucking obvious. Or did you forget about trying to have me and Tara killed.” the air is thick with tension as the whole table stares between her and Clay. “For all your talk Clay you haven't done shit to prove it's black doing it. Unlike you, I have actually done digging. I already have leads I'm following up. Not that it's any of your concern.”

She leans back in her chair knowing she shouldn't have done it but Clay seemed to be picking at every little thing and she was beyond tired of pretending he wasn't there. Jax brushes the tension off and continues “Pope didn't put them in play. He wasn't sure about the Niners. He's looking into it.” She grinds her teeth and grips Juan's hand in a death grip as the somewhat high pitched voice of peg speaks from somewhere against the wall behind her “We're throwing Pope a lot of trust.” She had been waiting for it to happen, the moment when Jax had enough and snapped a little. His hand comes down on the table with a thunderous boom, she was surprised no one jumped as his voice fills the room, his frustration obvious in every word “It ain't trust, man. It's fear! Right now, he controls it. We got to buy time to change that. Let's vote this. We pay out the 50 Gs till we figure this shit out.”

With an around the table Yea Jax nods “Okay. I'll set up a meeting with Pope, tell him we're good, push him on these home invasions. The body should be here this afternoon. Let's do this right.” She is standing and heading for the door when Jax stops her, she nods Juan off and he heads out the door with her father “Thank you. For standing behind me today. Did I need it? No, but I'm grateful.” She gives him a weak grin and nods “I don't trust the new guys Jax, something isn't right there and they still haven't turned in their shit they need too. If they don't by tomorrow I want patches or their hides.” he nods “I'm giving you the authority to do what needs to be done I trust you. Also, I asked Tara to do this but I think it's better if you do it. Go check on Lyla and gets some clothes for the wake for him today.” she nods leaning up she kisses Jax cheek “I'll do it. And I'm here when you're ready to talk Jax. All I'm saying.” she lets him throw an arm around her shoulder, leading her out to find the guys crowded around Unser “Hey, Jax. You seen your mom? Got a call from Fain over at Stockton PD. Gemma got arrested last night, some kind of raid on a brothel. Said she got bailed out this morning.” She stares at him wide-eyed as she moves out from under Jax's arm as he replies “Shit. Nero.” Unser glances at Chibs “What's a Nero?” he is ignored as Chibs speaks to Jax “I'm with you.”

For a moment Jax's looks like he is flailing in the deep end mental, standing in front of his line if sight so he sees her “Jax, you go. I'll organize the guys before I leave to see Lyla. We'll handle everything for Opie.” She lets him drag her over by the back of her head, planting a quick kiss to her forehead in thanks he and Chibs head for their bikes as Unser stands at her side “What happened to Ope?” She sighs her hand patting his arm “He never made it out of County.” She sees it sink in as the older man releases a shaky sigh “Oh, Christ. How?” she is about to reply when Clay walks by with rat at his side “How do you think?” she curls her lip at his back, patting Unser on the arm she gives him a sad smile “Come by later say good-bye. Yeah?”

Half the morning was spent on the phone, going down the phone tree to let everyone know about Opie, Lyla had called and said she would be by later after taking clothes to the funeral home. It was a tedious and sad few hours all around, along with the shit Jax and Chibs went through. They had called an hour ago to let her know what was up and to ask for progress on Opie's wake, by noon she was so keyed up she didn't even notice Juan come in. His hands on her shoulders made her jump as his thumbs dig into the tense muscles she tilted her head back to rest against his stomach, seeing he was shirtless and couldn't help but chuckle “If this is you trying to cheer me but you should be wearing a loincloth, not pants.” Her husband chuckles and leans down to kiss her nose “ I'll be your Tarzan if you be my Jane.” She snorts and pops him on the cheek before standing to hear the guys pull in she heads outside seeing a small blond on Jax's bike, guessing that was the farm girl she walks up hearing some of the conversations

“Your boys showed up at the hotel the same time as we did.” Her eyes instantly start sweeping over them, seeing Jax knee torn up she feels her anger start to rise “Almost ended up in a hood slaughter. We convinced them that we'd finish her off.” she glances at the small blonde, she doubts that Jax planned to actually kill her. “So, what we need now is a digit and a tiny titty to prove it.” She couldn't help but snort. The fuck. She understood a thumb but a fucking Tit? Nero didn't seem half as amused “Ah, Jesus Christ.” She steps closer as Jax asked the question on her mind “How'd they know where she was?” she could hear everyone's wheels turning, but seems Nero already knew “There's only one other person who knew.” She watched him glance over at the woman she had seen there before. She never liked the vibes she felt from her, guess her bullshit radar was still fine tuned. She yanks her silenced Glock from her back holster and aims it at the woman head as she shoves past everyone. “Tried to kill my men when I'm already burying one today. I should blow your brains out the back of your dome, you no neck bitch.” She is yanked off her feet by Juan as Chibs snatches her Glock from her hand her arms are swinging as she snarls “Old WWF China looking bitch. Let me at her.”

She watches the woman step close to Nero “I was protecting you. If your crew found out what you did, they'd crush you. They'd ruin everything that we've built.” She calms somewhat against Juan when she sees Nero isn't having any of her shit “Where do you get this "we" shit from? We haven't built anything. Sorry. I never would've sent you guys to get her if I would have known.” that's the last she hears as Juan steers her towards the clubhouse, she let him sit her on the couch while he goes to make her a drink. She stares off to the side, maybe she went a little overboard. She knew the guys could handle themselves, but they were her brothers, her boys in her mind. And to know she could have lost Jax and Chibs today because of that bitch, it made her see red. She silently takes the drink from Juan, leaning into his side as she calms down. It's a good fifteen minutes before either of them speak, she feels Juan's chest rumble, which quickly turns into a full-on wheezing chuckle. Making her look up at him in confusion “She does kinda look like a Hispanic China from WWE.” She couldn't help but cackle, leaning onto her husband chest she lets him hold her as they both try to calm their laughter. It felt good to laugh after the night before and today's events. It eased some of the sadness, she knew Opie wouldn't want them sad forever, she knew he would want them to say goodbye and keep pushing.

She and Juan are pulled from their small moment of happiness by Bobby, sitting up they turn toward the door as he calls their names “He's here.” she expected the cloud that had been following them all day to return. Sure she felt sadness, grief but nothing as crippling as she expected. Nothing would bring Opie back, all they could do now is say goodbye and honor him in their day to day lives. She and Juan walk outside hand in hand along with Jax, Bobby, Tig, her father, and Chibs. She sees Phil pull up and knows they Lyla is with him on the tow truck. Walking over to the black coffin she leans her head down to press a kiss to it. Before walking over to the truck, she sees Lyla standing at the back, her arms across her small torso. She had never seen her friend look so broken or small, she stands before the woman as she stares at the guys as they carry opies coffin inside. She lets Lyla practically throw herself at her, wrapping her arms around the crying woman she kisses the side of her head as she rocks them from side to side.

A hand on her back lets her know they aren't alone, she turns her head to see Jax. She gently hands Lyla off to him, her hand rubbing Lyla's back as she stands next to them. No one needed to speak, nothing they could say would soothe a woman who lost someone she loved, sure Opie and Lyla had been distant these last few months but to the core, they had love for each other. She holds Lyla's hand as they walk in, she could see them taking the lid off the coffin and she mentally steels herself. She would cry later, right now Lyla needed her, she gets her first glimpse of her fallen brother and her heart shatters. His normally tan skin is pale and the gash on his forehead tells of his death. She will admit that they did right by him, he looked asleep, she wished he was sleep. She didn't realize the guys were filling out around them until Juan and her father kiss her cheek in passing, still, her eyes never left Opie. She goes to release Lyla's hand but the woman grips her hand, silently telling her not to leave. She grips back in reply, Lyla stares down at the body of her husband and cries as Jax speaks to her “Take all the time you need.”

She hears the door open but before Jax can leave Lyla speaks for the first time since arriving “What do I do Jax? How do I raise three kids alone? I can barely cover me and Piper. How do I care for those kids and earn a living?” Lyla turns to face Jax as he closes the door, she watches him as he seems to gather his own thoughts “Just like every other single mother. You get help friends, family.” Lyla sighs, leaning into Joys side “My mom lives two hours away; I don't have family up here.” Jax walks over to the window into the clubhouse, opening the blinds he holds a hand out to Lyla “Let me show you something.” Lyla releases her hand to grabs Jax's, she walks behind them and sees a flood of people carrying food, flowers and moving tables around. Her heart floods with warmth, this was the family no one saw when they thought of the sons club. This was what had saved her dad and her now husband…..this love. “That's your family. Anything you need, you just ask. Anyone says no, they answer to me.” She wraps an arm around Lyla's shoulder, pressing a kiss to her cheek “And me.”

Once Lyla had her time with Opie she mingled with everyone. Oddly enough spending most of her time with Joy's father, Hap and Lyla had found a spot away from everyone to talk and if she thought deeply enough about it, it made some sense. Her father had lost his wife, did what had to be done to put food in her mouth and clothes on her back. If anyone could help her friend find her feet, it was her dad. She is outside making sure everyone knows where to go when Tara arrives, just as Wendy, who she hadn't even realized was there through all the commotion, was leaving. She quickly runs for the office door as it is slammed shut by Gemma. She catches Gemma holding Tara against the wall and quickly yanks the woman off Tara “Fuck is wrong with you two?!” she sees Gemma’s eyes on the window where she knows Nero’s assistant is “You want to protect Jax? Wendy ain't the one you should worry about. Dora the Whore-a in there she almost got him killed today. That's why he laid down that bike. He's lucky to be alive.” she knows exactly what Gemma is doing, she glares at the woman as Tara stares through the window from the office into the Garage, “He said he got cut off.”

She sighs, damn Jax and his idiotic want to keep Tara out of shit. She glares as Gemma stands at Taras' shoulder, like the fucking devil in her ear “Yeah. Cut off by bangers trying to run his ass over. That bitch, she set it up. Come on. I'll prove it.” Tara states at her as Gemma heads for the door, she nods letting her know it's true, as they both head in she leans into Taras' ear as Gemma tells the guys to punch out and close the door “Whatever you hear do not engage. If shit goes down I'll handle it. Do you trust me?” Tara nods and goes around the end of the cars in the garage, far from Gemma side as she stands toe to toe with Caral. “I was just telling my daughter how you almost got her husband killed today.” she watches the other woman laugh “Now that's shit.” Joy scuffs steps up next to Gemma “So you didn't call Nero’s crew knowing Jax was gonna get the girl to safety, knowing they just might kill my guys for interfering…...or did you just think they would shake on it and be on their way.”

Carla curls her lips “ Listen, this is none of your goddamn business little girl.” she turns to Gemma, charging her as she shouts “and you don't get to come at me” she takes a step back as Gemma hauls off and punches Carla, but it doesn't seem to faze the woman much, Carla stares Gemma down, blood dripping from her mouth and teeth and she takes off her dangle earrings “You stupid old whore.” Carla charges Gemma again, getting her hands around Gemma throat Joy watches and Gemma struggles. Seems she bit off more then she could chew, she is shocked when Tara snatches a tire iron from one of the racks and hits Carla in the back of her thigh. Carla quickly turns on Tara punching her in the face but Tara comes back for more. Having seen enough Joy runs up behind Carla using the butt of her Glock she cracks the woman on the head. Watching her drop like a sack of potatoes she put her gun away. Looking at Tara she glares “I told you to fall back. Your leg is healing but if Carla noticed you would have been back at the hospital.”

She turns on Gemma, getting into the older woman's face she shouts “And you need to act your god damned age. The only reason you got Tara involved was so if this gets back to Nero your hands are clean. Today is Opie's fucking wake and you have nothing better to do than settle a fucking score with this whore. Grow up, Gemma. Because if you try to pull anything like this again I'm taking it to Jax, I'm done with your puppet master mentality.” She shoves past the older woman, ignoring Tara as she calls after her. She was done trying to make Tara understand not to trust Gemma. She sees Rat and V-lin smoking outside the garage doors “Clean up in there and set the woman on the couch. Get her aspirin and water for when she wakes. Keep her away from Phones when she is awake.” both men nod as she walks off, Juan catches her by the bikes and asks what's wrong “We need to go home and change for the wake. I'll fill you in when we get there.” she tosses her keys to him, sitting on the back of her bike she gives him a bone-tired look “Can you drive?”

Later that night

Everyone had their moment with Opie, she and Juan had decided they would go separately since they both had their own memories of him. Once Juan had come out, his eyes wet and his nose red she had wipes his eyes and kissed his lips before walking past him to go inside. She knew he and her father were watching her, she would not crumble. Standing over the coffin she sees all the things people had laid inside, from crosses to drinks, small thing that's made them think of or remember Opie. She had two, lifting his hand she tried not to flinch at how cold he felt she laid under it the cap from the beer bottle of the first day he told her of Donna. The day they spent hours on the roof, sharing their lives and the day he threw her the lifeline she needed to wait for Juan and her father. She stares down at the body of one of the best men she had the honor of knowing and just spoke to him “I'll keep my promise. I'll keep Lyla and the kids safe and whole. I'll stand in your shoes and keep Jax's head above water as best i can. All I ask is that you watch over my kids once i have them as their guardian angel. They will know you, Opie, I promise. Say hi to mom and Piney for me please?” 

 

Reaching into the inside pocket of her cut she takes out a picture, it was one of the pictures of her and Opie at her wedding, she had asked him to forgive Jax and he had kissed her forehead as they danced. Someone had thankfully caught that moment. She had her own copy at home so this one would forever rest with him. She slides it between his hand and the beanie she knew Bobby had put there, kissing her fingertips she presses them to his cold cheek “I love you Opie.” She turns to leave, seeing Juan waiting right outside the door for her she walks into his arms. Letting him grip her tightly as Bobby went to go get Jax from his place on the roof, Jax would be the last to say his goodbyes. Letting Juan and her father calm her cries down to sniffles she takes her place by the bar with them. Down a shot to calm her fragile nerves, she sees everyone standing, and she knows Jax's is here. Standing before Juan she lets him wrap her in his arms, his warmth and silent support gave her the strength she needed to watch Jax walk into the room Opie was held. Knowing this was the hardest goodbye Jax would ever make they all walk in behind him. Originally Phil had been asked to be a pallbearer, but he had declined his place so Joy could do it and she was forever grateful to the large man. Standing between her silently crying husband and father she holds their hands tight as she watching Jax slide a photo into Opie's chest pocket. Releasing small families hands she slides her black glove on she stands at the foot of the coffin, with Juan and her father on either side she helped them lift the coffin from the table. As Jax walks before them they raise the coffin high onto their shoulders, she had to hold her hands over her head because of her short stature, but it worked as they walked out. People around them raised their glasses in the toast to the fallen giant encased inside the box as they walked passed. She felt Clay following behind, as much hate as she held for the man she would not deny his right to walk with them, Opie had been a son to him despite Clays killing of his wife the man had loved Opie. In his own way.

Once they make it outside they slide the coffin into the hearse, stepping back she feels her father and Juan at her back. Both the taller men's foreheads coming to rest on her shoulders as they finally let their emotions go. She had her time to release her emotions, this was theirs, surrounded by the club and family no one would fault these men for tears. She feels a hand slide into hers, looking down she sees Tigs hand gripping hers as he stares at the coffin, she silently grips his hand. Letting him know she was there for him. As Jax closes the door to the hearse everyone slowly begins to head inside until no one is left but herself, Juan, her father, and Lyla. Feeling her father lift his head from her shoulder she watches him walk over to Lyla, wrapping her up in a hug that lifts the sobbing woman from the concrete she knows her father will help Lyla heal along with the club…...she just prayed to her ever was listening that the road to healing wouldn't be paved with more blood.


	16. Of heartache, purple sunbursts and........Spanish lessons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one stop heartache? How do you reach into your own chest to stop the painful throb? Everyone had different ways that worked, different formulas that were tweaked to their body chemistry. And these past three days he had watched his club brothers and wife exhibit every kind. From rage, numbing it with a drink to ignoring it all together and going forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back I know this took a minute but things should be calmer now. Hope you enjoy it.

Juice POV

How does one stop heartache? How do you reach into your own chest to stop the painful throb? Everyone had different ways that worked, different formulas that were tweaked to their body chemistry. And these past three days he had watched his club brothers and wife exhibit every kind. From rage, numbing it with a drink to ignoring it all together and going forward. He and Joy had finally stopped pretending and had broken down into a heap not a day after the funeral. Lyla had just been over for dinner with the kids as they tried to settle into some kind of normal routine and figure out the day to day shit. And once the kids had left he held his wife on the coach as she silently cried, and seeing her pain has started him up until they had fallen asleep there, waking in the morning when Hap had come by when they missed the first hour of work, after that day his father in law had been over every day and oddly enough had decided to help Lyla where he and Joy couldn't.

Agreeing to take the three children to school if either of them couldn't. And it had honestly started to work well, but it was still early to tell if it would stay that way. He was currently printing out receipts for someone before he heads into the clubhouse for a break with Joy. Jax, Bobby, and Chibs had been gone for about an hour already. Something about the diner in town, he had honestly been too tired to care, he shakes himself from his own daze and hands the person their papers with a parting nod and heads into clubhouse his feet picking up pace as he heard his wife's voice growing in volume. “Either turn in your fucking papers by days end or turn in your god damned patch and find another charter you shit heads. I'm not telling you again.” the scene he catches as he rounds the corner makes his eyes narrow and his hands clench. His five foot three wife is nose to chest with a red-faced Frankie who is glaring down at his wife's upturned face. Damn happy and passing down his anger to his daughter, wasn't the Irish in her enough, he quickly moves to stand next to his wife.

“If you haven't noticed sweetheart you have no more weight here. You turned in your own VP patch so I don't have to listen to shit you have to say. So back down.” Frankie is quicker then he was ready for, his hand coming to shove Joy back by her shoulder. He isn't as big as Frankie, but no one touches his fucking wife, he uses his elbow to catch the man in the stomach. Hearing the air leave Frankie lungs in a painful grunt he uses his left hand to crack him in the jaw. Sending the man sprawling on the floor, standing over the man he speaks calmly “Don't touch my wife. Turn your fucking papers in or turn in your patch. Jax will hear about this shit.” he drags Joy from the clubhouse, finally getting her to the playground next to the garage. Without a word he sets her on the seat and starts to push, he knew from the look on her face, knew she needed to tamper down her anger before she could tell him what happened before he got there. Lunch could wait, something wasn't right.

His wife talks as he pushes her. “I don't fucking trust them. All three of them, it's like this little voice in the back of my head. And so much is wrong Juan, Opie is gone, Lyla isn't talking, there are three little people who depend on us to help, my dad is never around anymore unless he is asleep or helping with Lyla. And we are trying to keep both our necks above water and I look into my president eyes and I feel like I don't know who the fuck he is anymore.” he sighs, yanking on the chains he pulls her to a stop, moving around he kneels down before his wife. Hating how she is hunched into herself, how small and afraid she looks, rubbing his hands up and down the outside of her thighs he says “I get it. It seems like our club is falling apart around us. We are dropping like flies and Jax is different, he watched his best friend die baby. And I don't think all of him came back from that.” his grip on her thighs tight for a moment “it was like losing his brother, Joy. It would be like me losing you or visa versa. You can't come back whole from that.” he looks up as her small, soft hands cup his jaw. The sad look in her eyes hurt him, but he could also see understanding. “Your right. I normally handle stress better. It's just one after the other and it's like none of us can catch our breath from the last one. I'm so scared Juan that the next son to drop will be you or dad.”

Standing he pulls his wife up with him, wrapping her in his arms. Realizing he hadn't just held her without it being for comfort and he instantly realized he had been slipping on his job. Sure Joy needed comfort but she also needed someone to help yank her up out of this funk. They needed to be solid places to push off when the other didn't have it in them to move on their own. Pulling back he holds her soft rounded face in his hands, looking down at her he takes in her make up the free skin, the bags under her eyes on full display. “We really forgot to look after ourselves and each other didn't we baby.” Her rueful grin is her only reply, dropping a kiss on her forehead he sighs, resting his lips against her warm skin as he speaks. “We can't let this stop us Joy. This club is our family but we need to make promises to leave this club outside our front door when we get home. Kinda like our promise to never lay in the bed angry, the club doesn't come home with us. At least until it's not causing us to lose our sleep and minds. Deal?” she stares at him for a solid moment, her golden eyes doing several sweeps of his face before she speaks “And people say I'm the brains in this relationship…...guess I got lucky. Good looks, great body, smart, big heart and big dick.” he chuckles and with a smirk he pats her on the ass, hearing the guys pull up he plants one more kiss to her forehead before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, leading her towards Jax, Chibs and Bobby. He wasn't bullshiting Frankie. Jax was going to know about his he-man shit.

 

Joy POV

After she and Juan spoke to Jax about the confrontation between herself and Frankie, with a hefty amount of reluctance and reassurance that she was fine they headed inside for Church. Seeing the bruise on Frankie Diamonds jaw already showing made her grab her husband's thigh under the table. Juan's hand lays over hers as he leans back into his seat as Jax goes right in “All right. Meeting's all set with Gaalan and the cartel. Finally get this big gun deal locked down. Make green and brown happy.” She laces her fingers with Juan as Clays warn voice sounds off from his place at the end of the table “It's currently black that concerns me.” his comment starts a domino effect as Frankie speaks “Everyone else, too. People putting this home invasion shit on the club.” She and Juan release their grip on each other's hand to lean forward, her husband scuffing as Gogo adds his two cents, she rubs her temples as a migraine starts to form above her eyes. “Yeah, locals are very skittish, man.” this wasn't news, this town either loved or hated them. For shit, they did control or shit they didn't. She couldn't count on one hand how many women in town would switch to the other side of the street as she did her grocery shopping. Charming was her home now but it was so damn wishy-washy.

“We can't control what people think. Charming's love and hate swings back and forth on us. It always has.” She nods, but her eyes automatically roll into her head, seems Clay just couldn't keep his decrepit mouth shut. “Be aware, son. As long as these attacks keep happening, that hate swings that far out may never get the love back.” seems she and Tig were of one mind today, she watches him lean forward, his bright eyes zeroing in on the new men at the table “You guys are all full of shit. The town knows these attacks are not on us.” Her husband and Bobby on either side of her saying their agreement. She actually snorts as Frankie says “You calling us liars, Tiggy?” Chibs having mostly kept his thoughts to himself had reached an end “No, no, what he's saying is you, you, and you don't know shit about our town. And I wouldn't be surprised if ya fucks were lying since ya would rather push a lass then turn in your fucking papers.” Frankie moves to stand but her father's hand slams him back down by his shoulder as Peg leg shouts “We know Roosevelt's gonna be up our ass.” Jax having had enough slams his hand on the table “Enough.I'm sitting down with Pope as soon as he's back in town. If it's black, it'll stop. End of discussion.”

In the silence everyone takes a breath, Juan's hand slides up the back of her cut and shirt to touch her skin. She leans into it as Chibs soothing bough almost whispers “It ain't the attacks we should be worried about. It's the coke mule. We gotta figure out that endgame.” She nods, her hands flat on the table as she speaks mostly to herself, having forgotten how quiet it was. “He's right.” and for the first time since their face off Frankie speaks directly to her “ So you want out?” she glances up at the man, she can feel Juan's hand move to grip her shirt in his fist, expecting her to fly over the table. But she doesn't, locking eyes with the man she speaks coldly “I want to stay alive. We have lost two men since this shit started. I don't want to put another of my boys in a box.” She feels her father's foot bump hers under the table, she doesn't look at him though, moving her focus back to her hands still on the table as Jax struggles to keep them focused “Look, business with the cartel does bring in a lot of cash. But it also brings in a lot of heat, man. We voted this in knowing it would be short-term. I'm also looking for other ways to earn. Steady cash without the risk.”

She arches a brow as she looks up at Jax, but Bobby's voice makes her look at him. Shocked to see a grin on his face “ It's pink, wet, tastes like sunshine.” She smirks as speaks at the same time as her father “Pussy.” She glances over at him, leaning across the table to slap hands with him as Tig says “or Italian ice. I'm okay with both.” she giggles as she plops back down in her seat, her husband's shoulders shaking as he shakes his head at Tig. Jax chuckles and leans forward on his elbows “Nero Padilla. The guy that gave us safe haven before we went to County. He's been running a legit escort service for five years. Recently got pushed out of Stockton due to our complication. He's looking for a new place to set up shop I've made a deal with him. I'm gonna be his partner. We'll tap into Cara Cara, add a little star power to her stable.” She nods, it would work, her mind already speeding off a mile a minute. She barely hears Clays say “What's that look like for the table?”

She had to admit, she was curious “Right now, I'm fronting the merger, but I want this to be a club business. I trust this guy, He's straight up about profit.” Her husband, ever the businessman ask the question on her mind “What kind of money is it?” Jax's leans back in his chair, tilting his head to look between her and her husband “ It ain't as lucrative as hauling coke. But it'll keep us comfortable. And out of Fed crosshairs. When it's up and running, take a look. You guys want in, we'll vote it.” Personally, she didn't want you to wait, this was a project she could sink her teeth into, for once Clay said something she actually agrees on “Why wait? Let's vote it now.” the look Jax gave Clay showed his mounting annoyance with the older bastard but he gave in “All right. Everyone in favor of moving into the companion business.” a united agreement sounded through the room. And she couldn't help but smile. Maybe they would finally be done with this shit “Good. We'll figure out percentages when I nail shit down with Nero.” As the gavel bangs she and Juan head for the door, her nose taking in the smell coming from the club kitchen and she can't help but peek inside. Grinning at Chucky as he cooks “Chucky, what are you cooking in there? Smells good.” the man turns to her and smiles “Just some gumbo, seafood to be exact. You want a bowl? Heard you and Juice haven't eaten lunch.” she nods “ two bowls would be nice. Thank you.”

Taking the two piping hot bowls from the man she trots into the main room. Seeing most of the guys relaxing, she spots her husband on the couch with his laptop on his lap. Moving around the majority of her grouped up men with passing grins she makes it to Juan and sets the bowl on the table in front of him as she takes her seat next to him. “What's shaking my sexy tech master.” she takes a bite of the gumbo and winches as her eyes water. Fuck that's hot. She glares as Juan smirks at the look on her face. “You need either blow on it or wait till it cools down Joy.” she swallows and steals some of his water on the table “Oh I'll blow something later.” he chuckles and leans over to kiss her jaw. “But seriously. What has you at your Keyboard?” she does as he advised, blowing on her spoonful before taking a bite as he points to the screen “I was thinking maybe Nero could use a website. Working on an example to show to him and Jax. Online reservations, bios of the girls, maybe have their talents. Since this isn't meant to look like a high-class whore house but an escort service maybe say some of them are good at public functions and for appearances. Maybe function dates and the like in the larger cities around Charming.” she nods as he talks, he had a point. Charming wasn't large but she knew Diosa had girls that were international from the blonde girl living out of state. Holding out a spoonful for Juan she comments “Not bad. You should let Jax know so Nero can give you his girls info. Get a jump on it so you can have the website before the opening Have the girls scheduled up.” She smacks her husband's hand as he tries to grab for her bowl, pointing to the one on the table. “I'm still working on the break-ins. I'm thinking about going to talk to Eli and Unser. See what either of them have. Won't ask him at the station, meet his wife through Gemma and I brought her some cookies once. Might go by their house.” Juan narrows his eyes, pointing his spoon at his wife as he scuffs through his mouthful of food. “You just want to pick his wife's brains since your green thumb is slowly turning black.” the spoon fight that ensues was photographed and observed by their grinning club brothers. She currently has one of said pictures as her screen lock.

Hour later

She was not looking forward to this meeting with the Kings. The others were ok it was mostly Galeen who was pissing her off, she understood wanting to work with Clay because of his past relationships but to outright refuse to work with the club because Clay had been down was Childish and unprofessional. She pulled up next to barn she grins to herself as her father and Juan pull up on either side of her. Seemed not a lot has changed, after all, Walking around the van holding Miles and Clay, she stands between Juan and her father as she asks Miles about Clay. Mindset, living and the like, she might have hated the man but until Jax gave the go-ahead she would keep him comfortable…...like a lamb for slaughter. She leans next to her husband against the van, her hand moving between him and the van, letting her pointer finger hang from one of his belt loops as they waiting for Clay and Galeen to finish shooting the shit. She is broken from her silent musing when she hears Galeen’s distinct voice rise in volume “Our seniority is earned, not sewn on with cheap thread.” She sighs, pulling a Joint from her inner pocket case she lights up as Jax's steps forward. Galeen wasn't fucking with old Jax anymore, this new one was a whole new man “Hey. We got some kind of beef, let's throw it on the table.” she watches the boys surround Jax, her father and Husband included, she wasn't a fool to think this wouldn't end in a showdown, she was half Irish. She knew what was about to go down. “Don't be so sensitive, laddie.”

She almost chokes on her inhale as she laughs, maybe she and this new Jax weren't so different. “Grow some balls, you Irish prick. You got a problem with me, you tell me to my face.” she watches Galeen as he walks over to Jax, she stays silent, looking to any outside as if she could care less what they were doing. Her boys knew better, she had already counted multiple ways to kill the Kings and had long ago walked these woods to find ways out. She was her father's daughter. “ All right. I think you're arrogant, selfish, and explosive. Wreckage you caused in Belfast got a man of God and one of my dearest friends killed.” Many men had died in Belfast from what she remembered her father and Juan saying so for once she was extremely confused until Jax speaks “You talking about the priest?” she watches Galeen nod “Aye. Kellan Ashby took me out of the streets of Armagh. Saved my life.” she could understand now, some of the anger Galeen had for Jax, but the priest kept Jax's child from him. The bastard could rot in hell for that, Able was like her own child, she would have spilled holy blood in rivers for her kid too.

She can't help but smirk as Jax's voice gets that decidedly evil tint to it “Right. Gave you the Catholic blessing of the blood? Made you a gangster of Christ?” she isn't as shocked as the guys are when Galeen swings on Jax, knocking him backward into herself and Juan, her arm is stretched over his shoulder with her Glock in hand but he grabs her wrist “Down girl.” she slides her Glock back into her holster, watching Jax strip off his cut and sweatshirt, tossing them to her husband and his rings to Bobby “That's it! Now we're making progress.” she shakes her head with an exasperated grin as her husband and boys watch Jax and a now shirtless Galeen circle each other. They were all bloodthirsty shit heads, but she will admit to being just as excited to see this showdown. As smoke billows from her lips and upward she winches as Jax's fist slams into the Irish king's face with a resounding crack. As they rip each other apart, insults flying like their fists between them she finishes her blunt. Snuffing it out on the bottom of her boot she moves to stand next to Clay, watches the two she sees Clay's head turn out of the corner of her eye. Following his gaze she sees the Cartel pull up.

She locks eyes with Clay for a moment, even though both their glasses it was obvious they were locked. She scuffs and looks away “How's your half lung?” the older man gives her that wide teasing grin that takes her back to first meeting him “I'm not dead yet sonshine.” She smirks, watching the two men fighting, blood dripping from cuts in their eyebrows and lips. “not yet anyway. I haven't tried.” Her smirk grows at his weathered chuckle, she would never forgive Clay, even with her dying breath and his body long dead she would curse him. But she would always be thankful for her cut, he did give her that chance. She didn't have to like the man to respect him on some things. She shakes hands with Romeo as he moves from his hummer to her and Clays side “ I didn't know you were gonna have entertainment.” Clay smirks “Just a little Irish discussion.” she snickers, Romeo looks over at her, his eyes serious “Should I be worried?” she grin, waving her head as she lights up a cigarette “Nope. It'll all end in Guinness and man-hugs.” she walks over to her husband's side telling him to hold her bag, not answering him as he asked why, she could feel his eyes on her though, She goes around the side of the barn, tying her hair back in a ponytail as her cig hangs between her lips as she drags the hose past Clay and Romeo. Her thumb firmly on the opening she locks eyes with Phil tilts her head back to where she came from.

The bigger man chuckles and goes to turn on the hose. As she feels water slowly start up she aims it at Jax and Galeen, smirking as it takes them a minute to realize they were being hosed, both men sputter and turn their backs to her. She yells for Phil to turn off the hose, she drops it and reaches for her bag as her husband holds it out to her, she tries to ignore the heated look he was giving her. She would deal with him later, she holds out to cig to her husband to take it from her as she glares at the two soaking wet men. “Now that you to are done. I have shit to do and since you, two Irish blooded shits want a fight do it on someone else's time. Let's go.” Jax narrows his eyes at her but nods, Galeen wipes blood mixed water from his eyes and speaks “You didn't have to hose us lass.” She arched a brow “I'm half Irish, try that shit on someone who doesn't share the same temperament.” she walks into the barn, hearing Galeen ask who her blood was, but she ignored it as she got comfort sitting on one of the only surfaces not covered by ammo or hardware. Her husband files in not seconds later, a grin on his face as he leans on the haystack next to her. “You realize you hosed not just your club prez but an Irish king.” She snuffs, checking the time on her watch “No I hosed down two idiots who wanted to measure their dick sizes but were to chicken to whip it out on the fly.” Her husband's wheezing laugh makes her giggle as he leans his forehead on her shoulder since no one was around she kisses the side of his tattooed scalp. “I love you wheezy.” he lifts his head to kiss her lips. “Love you too baby.”

 

As the three groups file in she and Juan put some distance between them. It wasn't a fact of not wanting to be close, she wanted him in her orbit constantly, even after months of being married. But they both understood business, during business hours they weren't Juan and Joy, they were Juice and Sonshine. Romeo looks through a few of the crates before turning to Jax and Galeen “Trust you gentlemen worked things out.” as both men nod she smirks, she doubted this would be the last incident. Romeo nods, getting right down to business “Whole payment for this shipment, half down on the next. We'll haul these back today. But we're gonna need a drop every two weeks.” Jax looks her way then nods “Yeah. We can make that work.” Galeen glances at Clay sitting not too far from her. He didn't seem to get that Clay wasn't making choices anymore. “Us, too.” with that the meeting was over in minutes. As she was making her way the door to help the Cartel boys load up Galeen says “Don't you want to check your hardware first?” something in his voice was off, she slowly moves to stand with her father and Juan. Both of whom were watching the scene with confused stares as Romeo says “I trust you.” Galeen having none of it, shakes his head, moving to stand behind the large Gatlin in the middle of the barn “I insist. Open the door.”

She is yanked to stand behind Galeen along with the others, she watches in Horror as the bastard opens fire. Chibs, Bobby and Jax bikes taking it full force. She feels Chibs try to crawl over her, using her body weight she leans into him as the others hold him back. She glares down Galeen as he releases the gun turning to grin at her enraged group. But Jax walks past him with a grin “Way to close the deal brother. We will bill you for the bikes.” she lets the others follow him, walking past Galeen she spits at his feet “Coward” She watched the boys inspect the damage, feeling relief flood her when she realizes her father, Juan and her bike were beside the barn. Not in front where the rounds were fired. She feels Juan at her back, leaning into him she lets her tension release “We need to head out. I'm letting Chibs take my bike, you good with me driving yours and you ride behind?” she turns her head to give him a weary smirk “Any excuse to feel up those Abs I'll take.” She hands him the key, pressing a kiss to his slightly flushed cheek as Bobby wolf whistles, having heard her comment. She knew about the Biancone project Chucky had been on, she had helped Chibs lace the fudge, hell it was her fucking fudge they had laced.

So when they pulled up and went inside she wrinkles her nose at the slumped over man Tiggy was leaning on. “And I thought it needed to lose a few pounds.” She yelps as Juan cracks her on the ass, looking at him she sees his displeasure with her comment, she holds her hands up in surrender much to the men around her amusement. “But seriously that can't be healthy.” Her husband shakes his head, putting down the photography bag down on the floor gently as Jax looks the man over “How much did he eat?” Chucky leans around her shoulder to peer at Jax with his standard grin “All of it.” She couldn't help but grin, She made damn good fudge, laced or not. She catches the empty box as Tig tosses it to her “Chucky and I think he actually licked the box. Not that I blame him good shit.” she winks at the curly haired man as Jax moves to stand next to Juan, both their eyes focused on the slumped man “ How long do we have you think?” she shakes her head as Juan chuckles “ He's a big boy. Maybe like four hours?” she swats Juan's arm as he waves it in the passed out guys face, doing the same to Tig as he places his hand on the man's head “Stop it. Tig I know you like freaky shit but no…..just no.” the blue-eyed man pouts somewhat at her as Jax tells them to get the large man undressed.

She refuses to look and gets to work pulling out some things she had delivered to the clubhouse the other day. Feeling Tig rest his chin on her shoulder she smirks as he lifts up a set of nipple clamps with feathers and a ball gag. “And you say I'm freaky kid?” she giggles and shoves him back with her elbow. Handing the man a leather g-string in the man's size “put this on him you dork.” Once the man at least had on the g-string she turned around, walking over she gets to work on putting the clamps, Gag, and collar on him. Once that is done she grabs a chair as Juan gets to work snapping pictures, she watched him and can't help but grin. Sure the situation was fucked, but he seemed in his element behind the camera, maybe she should talk to him about looking into doing a few shots with him. For his eyes only of course. She is shaken from her thoughts of naughty photo shoots for her husband to Chuckys voice “We got something coming.” She stands with Jax, her eyes widen in shock for a moment before she realized what she was seeing. Jax was thinking on new levels nowadays it's seemed. “Salutations, gentlemen.” The taller woman's eyes land on her with a surprised look. “And gentle lady. Venus Van Dam, at your pleasure.”

She steps up past the guys and holds out her hand from the woman, giving her a genuine smile. “Joy Ortiz. Venus. Thank you for your time.” the taller woman nods and pulls her hand back “Aren't you a peach.” she winks as Jax finally gets a hold of himself, the man attacks like he hasn't seen a strong woman before “Thanks for coming.” She has to bite her lip to not howl as the woman gives her president a teasing grin “Not yet, baby. You gotta eat dinner 'fore you get dessert.” she looks at all her boys, and realizes they haven't dealt with someone of Venus’s caliber before, but with growing up openly liking any and all forms of Gender express or non expresstion as it were she wasn't that fazed. Guess she would be holding the bootlaces today, she moves to stand by her husband, rubbing his back as he looks between Venus and the large past out man. “Is he dead? 'Cause I don't do dead.” she giggles as Juan leans his head on her shoulder, his body shaking with silent laughter as Chucky, bless him, says “No, he's just fat.”

She watches Jax face off with Venus and can't help but feel like her poor prez is way out of his ballpark on this one. “Nero explain the situation? I need to know what happens here stays here”Venus never loosing her charm as she tilts her head in a distinctly feminine way “All my dates have that need, baby. But discretion ain't cheap.” she watches Jax hold up a folded stack of bills “I was told $2,000.” she leans back against her husband's chest, her head tilted back as she finally laughs, Bobby joining her as Venus gives her Prez a wicked grin “You were told right. That will do. My lips are sealed. Although I might open them up a little bit for you.” she sees Juan move his arms around her, Camara on hand and she helps him angle it just right as Venus drags her french tripped nails alone the large man's sternum to his navel as she speaks “He has been spending a little too much time at the pie-eatin' table. What am I supposed to do with Shamu?” as Jax handles that she flips through some of the pictures, nodding at Juan's work, turning her head she kisses his jaw “Looks good baby.” she lowers her voice. “Mm, maybe I should let you test your skills later, do a little naughty photo shoot.” Her poor husband, his eyes widen and he hides his flushes face into her neck, trying to muffle the groan. She is snapped from her warm, Juan shaped gazed as Jax calls her name “Joy.” she snaps her eyes towards him, seeing everyone watching them she arches a brow “Yes boss?” he nods to Venus who is watching her with a soft grin “Can you take me to the powder room peaches?” she nods, kissing Juan's stubble jaw she pulls away from him. She is stopped as Tigs voice stops them “I can give you a hand. If you need it beautiful.” she glances back to see Tigs eyes firmly on the taller woman by her side, said woman was currently taking in Tigs form and she couldn't help but smirk “It's not gonna happen tiger.” She laughs as she holds her arm put for Venus, leading her to the back bathroom. “Here you go. I'll let you change yourself. Let me know if your curls fall while changing, I'll help.”

The look Venus gives her is a soft one she doesn't quite understand, but it's gone quickly under her mask of sugar and sharp smiles “I'll be fine peaches. But if you insist. I'll call on you if needed.” It isn't long before Venus is out and she was seated with Chibs and her father as the other guys buzzed around Venus as she road the large man for all she was worth. Her father and Chibs hand long since rested their heads on her shoulder, trying to zone out of the situation they found themselves in. The old farts, she leans her cheek on Chibs head as she watches Juan and Jax talk “Did you get that Juice?” her husband holds up the camera and Jax chuckles “Oh, that's fantastic.” Her husband's wheezing laugh makes her smile at his back “ I don't know if that's the right word.” Juan kneels to get a good shot of the guys face and Venus and Jax watches him “Are you sure you can get rid of that tape?” She scuffs, making Jax turn to her with a grin. “That's Photoshop 101. I can do that in my sleep.” he chuckles and turns to Juan as he adds “Software I got? I can make this guy shit unicorns.”

Venus drops her act and turns to glare at Jax and her husband, what she says makes her choke so hard from laughing her dad has to wack her on the back “ There will be no shitting anything while I'm this close to that giant ass crack.” Once she downs the water Jax had given to her with a smirk she was ok, but her heart stops when Chucky stammers “Um guys you expecting somebody else?” No the fuck they weren't. She jumps to her feet as Chibs and her father move to stand on either side of the door, when it opens a body a little taller then hers is yanked through. Her father yanks the body to its feet and she sees it's a young man. Couldn't be maybe her age or even younger. “Holy shit! What are you doing to Allen?” She glares down the small boy, her mind coming up blank, she was so fucking worried not even Venus could make her chuckle right now “ Charming Community Theater, baby.” she slowly slides her hand behind her back to her Glock, but is stopped by her husband's hand on her wrist “ Yeah, right. I know who you guys are. You're Sons. Yeah, what, you guys drug him or something? Huh? Allen. Damn You dudes are totally blackmailing him.”

She turns to Jax and Chibs as the older man's voice practically echos around the silent room “What do we do with this, Jackie?” she gives the kid a chilled grin “I could take good care of him.” the boy shrinks back, her husband's arm drapes across her shoulder, holding her back gently by the neck “Come on Ms.O. it's me, Devin Price. The bag boy who helps you load up when you come by the market.” She replaces the boys outfit with the green apron and white shirt of the country market and curse to herself “Your his stepson aren't you.” the boy nods and moves to step closer to her, seeing as she was the only one he kinda knew “Nah, it's cool, Mrs.Ortiz. We can work something out.” she watches the boy yank out his phone, snapping a few pictures before her father snatches the phone from him. “Ow fuck! come on, dude. I just want to use this shit against him, too.” she tilts her head, her mind working a mile a minute, but it seems Jax had his own ideas “ I'm guessing you two aren't very close.” the boy scuffs, glancing down at his overweight father with contempt “Nah, he's a total dick, man.” Venus makes a noise, causing everyone to glance her way, Joy could see she was up to something “How how old are you, sugar?” the boy stares directly at venus, well her tits anyway “Twenty-one.” She watches Venus prowl towards the boy, she had an idea what Venus was up too, but she wanted to see it in action “Mm. I do like 'em young and sweet.” Venus stands before the boy, her hand reaching down to grab him “Now have you ah. Have you ever had your dick sucked by a Southern girl with a huge cock? Oh, baby, you are in for a treat. I will make you come so hard it'll make your grandmamma wet.”

She can't help but bite down on her lip at the hazy look on the poor fools face as he stutters out “My grandmother is dead….and Dude, you're like, a dude.” She hears Venus’s chuckle from her place between Juan and Chibs “ Well, now you're catching on, young gun.” Jax seeing a chance takes it, peering around Venus at the boy he gives him a look of mock sympathy “Doesn't mean you're gay, man. We all been there.” she tries to keep her face straight as the boy looks hopefully around the room, her husband's voice barely composted as he says

“Lot of cock. Lots of slamming cock.” finally the boys eyes land on her “But Mrs.O is a chick.” all the guys look at her, she knows she has to drive it home. She wraps an arm around Chibs waist, giving the boy a teasing grin she says “Doesn't mean I don't wear a strap on boy.” She swats Chibs on the ass, causing the Scot to glare at her when the boy isn't looking. “All right. Cool, let's do this.” Venus laughs and wraps her Scarfe around the boys neck “Pants off. Wrap this around your eyes. I like the element of surprise. Back there.” she points to the lounge area and once the boy vanishes around the corner Chibs closes in on her and pinches her side “thems fighting words lass.” She hides behind a wheezing Juan as Venus talks to Jax, taking the boys phone from him. “Now I suggest you clean up Tubby while I get some photos of this disenchanted little boy.” She smiles over her husband's shoulder at Venus “That would be very helpful my lady.” She gives Joy a teasing grin “Oh as much as I like you Princess Peach I'm not about helping you, It's about my bottom line.” Venus turns her attention to Jax, the man nodding “I'll give you another grand.” Venus scuffs, holding up two fingers “Two. Okie-dokie.” Jax gives in with a smile, the woman had done him a solid today, in Joys book she could have what the hell she wanted. She watches Venus look at Tig that same soft look, flashes before she gives the blue-eyed man a wicked grin “You jealous, tiger?” Tiggy just smiles “Kind of.” Venus nods “I know you are.”

As Venus heads back to take care of the boy they all scramble to get the man dubbed Shamu back into his clothes, she put all the clothes they had used for the pictures in a bag she planned to burn later. She hears the shout from the back room as the boy finishes, embarrassingly early as she looks at her watch, ten minutes. Yikes. She is seated on her husband's lap when Venus comes out, waving the phone for Jax to take. As Jax fills the boy in on how things will for from here she looks over the pictures with Bobby, grinning as he chuckled at some and nodded at others. But their eyes are snapped back to the boy when he says “I would never rat on you guys, man. I think the MC's awesome.” Jax grins and pats the boy on the shoulder trying to steer him to the door “Yeah, we are. All right. See ya kid.” The boy shakes off the hand and looks at Joy, hoping she will understand “No, I mean seriously. I'd like to, like, hang out with you guys sometime.” She gives him a hard look, getting to her feet she stands before him, he has maybe an inch on her but apparently, she was still somewhat imposing despite her short stature “I'll make you a deal. Get your own bike with your own hard earned money from the market. Learn to ride the bike until it's practically second nature, take care of and dismantle and put back together said bike and we will talk. I did all of this before I was even a prospect. My dad helped me learn.” She nodded to the imposing figure by the door, grinning when the kid sank into himself even more. “But that will take forever Ms.O.” She nods “Exactly. If you want this you have to prove you can put in work. We were all prospects at one point kid.”

The boy nods, holding out his hand for her to shake she chuckles and shakes his hand, turning him by the shoulders she pushes him towards the door. Once it's shut Jax turns to give her an odd look “Why do you actually talk to him about it. He won't make it.” She arches a brow “Because it took me years to do what I told him to do. By that time I hope we aren't losing brothers. He might be smarter and better by then.” Jax shakes his head but lets it go. Venus comes up to stand between her and Jax, Jax holds out another stack of bills for the taller woman “Thank you, darlin'.” Venus nods, handing Joy a slip of paper that she slides into her cut pocket to check later, she accepts Venus kiss to the cheek. “Whenever Y'all need a little Venus love, give me a call. I'm the belle who does not tell.” she snickers at the look on Jax face as Venus plants at quick kiss on his lips. But she is more interested at the exchange between her and Tig. She can't hear what Venus says to him but she catches the sly pinch to his ass. Shaking her head she moves to grab the huge man's tie and pull as her husband, father and Chibs struggle to push him towards the desk. She screams and falls to the ground as the man seems to spring awake, shoving her to the ground to get to Tig. She hears Tig scream and by the time she is back on her feet the man is knocked out again and his mouth and shirt are covered in blood. She calms her husband as he checks her over “I'm ok. Just bruised hip.” She walks over to Tig who is leaned against the wall as Chibs checks his bloodstained ass cheek “That's gonna scar.”

TIME JUMP

Once they had gotten Tig to the shop she had kissed Juan goodbye. She needed to try to catch Roosevelt's wife before she left her plant shop, she had almost missed her, pulling up on her bike she grins at the woman “Glad I caught you, Rita.” She and Rita had known each other since Eli came to town. She had wanted to spend time on making a garden while Juan and her father had been gone, to give her then ole man something beautiful to come home too. So she had came here and struck up a friendship with the older woman. Even when she found out who the woman was married too she still came by each week to see her and the new plants in bloom. But as much as she hated how Juan put it her green thumb was turning black. And she needed advice. “Hello, Joy. I'm actually headed home. If you want to follow feel free.” She nods, it wasn't the first time she had been to the lovely sheriff's house, and honestly, she was happy Roosevelt had no clue. She did like the woman and didn't want her husband thinking Joy was out to get something from him through her. 

 

Before long hours had passed and they were laughing on the couch “It's not funny Rita. Juan has no filter. Flat out told me my thumb was gonna kill my garden.” She couldn't help but giggle as the older woman kicked her feet as she laughed. “Ok, I'm sorry. Your husband is just funny. I see him around town sometimes. He seems like a sweet man.” she nods “Thank you. Most people just see the cut and tattoos. But all my boys are good men. Just hard lives. I just hate how the town thinks the break-ins are us. It's not Rita I swear to you. Seriously I'm out here looking for clues too. And I'm stumped.” the woman gives her a deep look, almost as if she is looking for the lie in her words before nodding. “I know your club does things on the other side of the law then my husband. But, I can see your club through you Joy. If these men are anything like you, then I believe charming is safe from direct harm from The MC.” she nods, wiping under her eyes as the tears in them flow over, it was good to be believed without having to bare your soul. She loved the women she knew through the club but she saw Rita was the except, this was someone who she could talk to about other things, not club related. She is broken from her musing as Rita runs for the bathroom, chasing after her she holds the woman's hair back as she heaves up the juice she had been drinking. 

 

Finally, when she is done, she leans the panting woman against the tub, filling the cup by the sink up and handing it to her as she flushes the toilet for the woman. She holds her hand out once the woman seems to gather her wits, she gives her a hesitant grin “Should I say congratulations or was that from bad food at lunch?” the older woman scuffs and moves into her bedroom “Congratulations.” Joy can't help but smile widely, wrapping the slender woman in a warm hug. “I'm so happy for you.” both women pull apart as the sound of a door creeping open alerts them they aren't alone, Rita moves to open her mouth but Joy quickly slaps a hand over it. Keeping her voice low she whispers “Do you have a gun?” the woman nods behind her hand, her shaking hand coming up to point to the bedside table where Joy could also see a landline. “Take the gun and the phone. I want you to lock yourself in the bathroom and call your husband. Tell him to get home now, and tell him I'm here. If you hear me tell you to run you shimmy your ass out the small window in there and go. I'll be fine ok.” Rita nods, quickly doing as she was told while Joy locked the door and checked her silenced Glocks. Seeing Rita looking at her from the bathroom, she sees the fear in the woman's eyes as she dials for Eli. Joys Glocks aimed for the door. “Eli, please come home. Someone is here. I'm with Joy, don't ask why just come home.” she hangs up, Joy nods and moves to close the door but Rita stops her, her eyes wide and blown out “I'm scared.” She was too, but she gives the woman a shadow of a grin. “I'm not dying today Rita.” she slams the bathroom door and waits to hear the lock fall into place before facing the door. Joy was gone, Sonshine was checked in.

“Wrong House asshole.” the door to the bedroom is kicked open, and for a solid minute, the world was blurry and slow until she feels a body ram into her and it all speeds up again. She uses her Glock handle to hit the large man on top of her in the back, he knocks the guns from her hands yanking her up by the hair she uses the momentum to push him onto his back, leaning down she clamps her teeth onto the only visible skin she could see, his neck, take a chunk out as the taste of iron fills her mouth and she yanks, taking skin with her. The man uses his foot to shove her off, scrambles away from her, holding his neck as she wipes her mouth yelling “GO RITA.” She moves to her feet to ram the man before her until she sees two others come up behind him, she realizes she lost her Glocks. Glaring them down, blood dripping from her mouth, she barely remembers what happens next, she couldn't tell you who fired. But she remembers the pain, she remembers the smell of smoke as the gun goes off, and she remembers as it hits her in the stomach, she falls back into the dresser and down to the floor, as pain radiates she curls into herself, her bloody hand she used to wipe her mouth held over her stomach as she listens to the men “Fuck. You shoot her. Dude that's Sonshine what the fuck.” She was trying to push past the pain, they knew her. How? She whimpers as one of them pokes at her with his boot “Yeah. Come on. She won't make it as is and we need to go. Sheriff's old lady ran for it.” She listens to the sound of their footfalls on the carpet as they run. She hears noises not long after, the sound of yelling, handing holding her face, she opens her eyes and sees nothing but blurry shapes as tears stream from her eyes, but she knows Rita's voice, knows the floral smell of her perfume. She is safe, she smiles, one word falls from her lips as she finally gives into the darkness around her “Juan.”

Juice POV

His body couldn't stop shaking, even as Hap drove them to the hospital, Tig and Chibs had been in the clubhouse when Roosevelt came by. All he kept hearing was Joy was shot, her face flashed before his eyes and he was already out the door before the man could finish, Hap on his heels. Making it to St.Thomas he runs inside with Hap while Tig and Chibs find a spot, he almost slides into the front desk he is running so fast “Joy Ortiz. She was shot.” the woman looks through the system “Room two twenty.” he nods and hits the elevator. The guys would catch up, him as hap must look half insane, bobbing and weaving through the late night staff. Finally, he comes to a screeching stop outside Joys room, flinging the door open. What he sees makes his legs give out, his wife, his beautiful wife was sat up talking to her doctor, looking a little worse for wear but alive….She was alive. He feels hands on his arms as he stares at her, seeing the look of pain on her face as she tries to stand and come to him he crawls to her. Not caring who sees, he presses his face into her sweatpants covered thighs as she sits on the bed. His arms wrapped tightly around her as he cries, she was cold, he could tell by the way she slides her hands down the top of his shirt, her hands felt like ice and he cursed the hospital temp. His wife didn't like the cold.

Once he could finally release his grip on her legs enough to look up at her he saw her wet, red-rimmed eyes on him only. He leans into her fingertips as they trace his ear to his jaw “Oh Juan. I'm ok. Did Eli not tell you the whole story?” he gives her a watery laugh, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand “He started off with you were shot. Didnt get much else out since we were half way here by then.” she laughs, but the flash of pain and the way she grabs her side makes him stand. Finally realizing her doctor had been watching the scene unfold with a shocked expression he holds out his hand “I'm sorry. I'm her husband Juan. These men are her father and uncles.” The doctor shakes his hand and opens his charts “Perfectly alright. As I was telling your wife, she was lucky. She was wearing a vest that stopped the bullet, but the force from it being close range did leave a nasty bruise.” his eyes glance at her as she lifts the hem of the hospital issue sweatshirt and hisses through his teeth. The bruse itself was a dark purple, it was an inch or two above her navel, and spread outward like a sun drawing. Looking back at the doctor he points to his wife “Anything else?” the man glances over the charts. “We got blood from her mouth but it turned out to be one of the men. She took skin and blood when she bit him.” he heard Tig chuckle, he ignores the man as he walks over to give his wife a firm kiss on the head. “She will mostly be sore in the bruised area and her lower back, the man rammed her pretty hard. Other then that we gave her pain meds to take, she had already taken one so she won't be up much longer and other then not letting her drive while she is on them that's all we have.”

He nods shaking the man's hand as he makes his way out, taking his wife's face in his hands he looks her over. She looks bone tired and a little doped up already. “I'm so happy your ok baby.” he chuckles when she pokes out her lips, trying to get him to kiss her. He gives in when she yanks him close by the bottom of his shirt, feeling a hand on his shoulder he moved out of the way as Hap finally had enough. He let's Joy and Hap have a moment, pushing the guys from the room he rubs his forehead. “Ok, Chibs can you pull the van around? Wanna get Joy home but I need to fill out her release forms.” Chibs gives him a mock salute and heads for the elevator. Turning to Tig he looks over his shoulder and narrows his eyes “Can you track down a wheelchair? I don't want her walking in pain and doped up.” Tig is off like a hound dog. He heads for the half moon shaped nurses station, he gets to work on filling out the paper for his wife when he feels a tap on his shoulder, he expects to see one of the guys but is surprised to see Eli and his wife Rita. He holds his hand out for the woman “I don't think we have meet properly. I'm Juan.” he almost loses his footing when the woman bypasses his hand to hug him, his arms by his side he looks at Eli to see the man with red-rimmed eyes, but he takes the man's nod and hugs the slender woman back before pulling back. “Um, thanks. I guess.”

Rita nods “Joy saved me. She didn't even think, I don't know what would have happened had she…...I'm pregnant and….” it made sense now. He watches Eli slide his hand over his wife's stomach, Joy must have known. He shakes his head “My wife is tough. If she had it in her head to keep you and your kid safe you were going to be safe no matter what she had to do.” he sees Eli turn to look down the hall, and he can't help but grin when he sees Tig, Hap and Chibs fighting over who gets to push his wife in the wheelchair, Rita heads towards his wife, leaving him and Eli alone. It's awkward as hell, but Eli breaks the silence “I see now. That I was wrong.” Juan looks up at him in confusion, but Eli isn't looking at him. He is focused on his wife as she talks to Joy, holding one of her hands as she does “Joy wouldn't have stood in front of a bullet, to save my wife and child if she thought Rita wasn't actually in danger.” Roosevelt turns to face him “I still think the club is a key but maybe not a willing one. Your club or I need to stop this Juice. Before someone's wife doesn't make it.” As Joy reaches them he can tell the pills have kicked in by the hazy look in her eyes as the way her head keeps rolling from side to side. Moving Tig from the handles he takes over, leading down he kisses the top of her tangle curls “Let's get you home.”

Next Morning

He had woke with a start, dreams of Joy not making it, of having to bury his wife had his body drenched in sweat. But looking over her sees her inky black curls a riot against her pillowcase and some curls even making their way onto his pillow. He leans over to press a kiss to her temple, he heads to the bathroom to catch a shower, by now he knew the others had filled in the guys and since church wasn't until noon he still had a few hours to make breakfast and get Sonny out in the backyard. Or that had been the plan until he felt his wife's small hands slide around his waist from behind as he showered. Bringing her around fro behind him he took inventory, now that she was stripped of clothes he could see the full extent of the damage, the bruise had gotten larger, much to his dismay, it's looked like a purple sunburst above her navel. Looking up at her he sees her looking off to the side, shame and embarrassment plain as day on her face and he scuffs, grabbing her chin he forces her to look up at him. “Don't fucking do that. Don't let this shit make you embarrassed to be seen by me. You saved a pregnant woman last night, you stared down three men from what you told the doctor said, even took a fucking bite out of one. I don't know a son now who would do that and survive. I'm in awe of you.”

He watches her eyes close, tears mixing with the water. He let her have her moment, his hand working her shampoo through her long curls, she carried so much inside of her body. So much love, fire, and brilliance. But with those good extremes comes bad ones, doubt, low self-esteem, a temper hotter than hellfire on a ahair then trigger. But he wouldn't have her any other way, he was halfway through washing her legs while he let her conditioner sit when he felt her hand on the top of his head. Finishing what he was doing he stands, looking down at her he sees her eyes seem lighter like they had been before all this. Pressing a kiss to her lips he sighs “I love you, Joy. Finish up in here. I'm going to let sonny out and make breakfast. Want some fruit?” she smiles up at him, making him chuckle and lean in for another kiss. “Ok I need to go before I start something.” he swats her naked ass, dodging her swinging arm as he escapes. He cleans off as he watches her peek around the shower curtain with narrowed eyes that promised retribution...he couldn't wait.

He knew Joy took more time then he did in the shower so he headed for the living room to get some early shit done but stops dead in his tracks, seeing Tig and Chibs on his couch, both passed out cold. He back peddles to the spare bedroom seeing a large lump under the covers he guessed was his father in law. Ok…..fruit wasn't the only thing he would be cooking it seems. He saved Joys for last, she liked her stuff cold when she ate so he set about mixing the batter for pancakes and put the hot coffee on knowing the guys would rise as the smell of food and drink filled the house. Not twenty minutes later three silent men drank and ate before him as he guzzles down his own morning mix, he was used to the looks Tig would give his morning green mix. So he ignores him while he cuts up some watermelon and pineapples for his wife. Her bottle of cold brew already in the fridge, All the men in the room freeze when Joy makes her appearance, her wet curls making her hair look twice as small as it normally was, she was already dressed for the day in dark jeans and an old sons shirt. Her cut was hanging by the door next to his, he watches her press a kiss to each men's cheek before coming to stand at his side.

Joy POV

She can feel them watching, she knows they are worried but she is ok. She knows how bad it could have gotten. Finally having enough she put her fork down and stares them all down “Guys I promise you I'm not going to explode. I'm ok. It was scary as fuck I was shot point blank. But I'm not dead. Can we please move on and try to find these assholes, I have ideas on who it might be but I want to check a few things first.” at least they had the sense to look somewhat chastised, taking the last bite of her watermelon she puts her stuff in the sink and opens the back door letting sonny inside from his little roll on the morning grass. Looking over at Juan she grins “Go get dressed, we have church soon.” she heads into the living room, letting the others finish their food she lays out on the couch and let her thoughts wander, she knows exactly who it was at the house. Sure she could take this straight to Jax, but she needed proof, she needed Unser and Roosevelt. Sure she had Frankie by the balls, or the neck as it were, her teeth would put him in that house. But Peg and Gogo would be harder. Frankie could have been flying solo, and that still doesn't explain why they did this, why fuck up a club they were a part of.

She jerks when someone lays their hand on her shoulder, she hisses as she curls into herself, making the pain in her stomach flair. She refused to take those damn Meds unless she was fucking crying, she slaps Tigs hands away as he kneels down before her to fuss over her, taking deep breath the pain dulls and she looks at the worried man before her. She sighs with a painful grin. “Don't scare me Tiggy. Tensing hurts.” the man nods, his pretty blues taking in her face and she sees he wants to say something. She tilts her head “Come on Alex. Don't hold back on me now.” he chuckles, his fingers coming up to playfully knock her chin. “Don't scare us like that again kid. Don't know what a few of us would do without you.” despite his teasing tone she knew he was serious, she knew he wouldn't be the last of the men to tell her today. She expected nothing less, as much as she says these men are her boys she never stopped to realize she was one of their girls. She leans forward, kissing his forehead as nods “Promise to not fly off without any of my boys close. Deal?” she holds up her pinky, wiggling at him he rolls his eyes but locks his pinky with hers. She turns when she hears a rough chuckle, seeing Chibs watching them, a grin on his face “I see, he gets a secret handshake but I get my ass felt up. I see how it is lass.” the scene her husband walks in on has him grinning most of the day, it was good to see him so happy, after the terror he must have faced last night.

Hour Jump

She expected the concern, but she hadn't expected to be swarmed by a group of grown ass men, spitting out questions like the cops she shoves past them all saying they would talk later, she was tired of retelling the story, she took her seat between Bobby and Juan, her hand over his as it rested on her upper thigh, she looked up to see Jax watching her. “Go about business and I'll tell you later.” the man narrows his eyes but nods and begins church “I pressed Pope on these home invasions. He swears it ain't coming from him. He's gonna dig into the street, see if he can turn up some new intel.” all eyes zone in on Tig as he speaks up, his eyes off to the side “Jax. You believe this guy?” she understood his hesitation, this man they were currently in bed with is the same man who burned his daughter alive. He had every right to be worried and uncomfortable “Look, we all know who this guy is and what he's capable of. But what he's doing now suggests he's telling the truth.” she glances at Juan and her father, seems she wasn't the only one confused, just ask she was about to ask her father beat her to the punch “ Like what, taking half our muling cut?”

Jax's takes her father's question with patients alot of people didn't have “Like offering to double it. Pope can push another 30 keys east through Reno. We talked to Luis. Galindo can easily up the supply. Now, what that means for us is we'll haul 60 keys back from AZ. Pope gives us the 50 he was gonna take that's another hundred on top.” She feels Juan stiffen next to her, and she understands. Both of them had been against this from the very start, and now to see him wanting to go deeper but hearing him talk of leaving it the other day had her more confused then she would like to be. She doesn't even glance at Bobby as he speaks “This guy realizes he can make a lot more money if we're an ally.” she saw the science, get the money they need now and split, but what else would they lose on the road to the end of this shit. She rubs her eyes with the hand not holding Juan's as Clay speaks “You know I've seen guys like Damon Pope before; I know how they operate. They make you offers too good to pass up, they line your pockets with easy cash, and before you know it you're wearing shackles, calling him Massa.” She nods, as much as Clay stepped on any and every button in her body he did speak sense. “He is right Jax.” she opens her eyes to see looks of surprise on her club brothers faces “I hate Clay, but I am tired of the shit muling had given us Jax. Two dead brothers and I almost died last night and this shit gets us deeper. But maybe you see something I don't.”

Jax's face, for a split second, loses the hard look and she sees her friend, not her president as he reaches over to pat her hand she had laid on the table “We're getting out of the coke haul. That's a promise. But for now, for me, this makes sense. Let's vote for it. Everyone in favor?” Once again she and Juan stood firm, no. She was done with this, but she couldn't help but feel hurt hearing her father agree. But she had long ago told herself to never hold votes against the person. Everyone had their reasons. With it, evening even at six to six Rat slammed the hammer firmly into the yes court by seven to six. Once again they would be muling, only a larger haul this time around. Jax slams the hammer down as the others move to leave he grabs her hand “You and Juice stay. I need answers.” she nods, leaning back in her chair she watches the others leave. Once the door is closed she glances at Jax “Where should I start?”   
she watches him rub his face as Bobby grabs the seat on his left that Chibs had vacated. She takes comfort in her husband as his hand rubs up and down her thigh. “I went to dig up some info from Roosevelt. I and Rita had gotten somewhat close while I was doing stuff in the garden of mine and Juan's house. I didn't know Roosevelt was her husband until he showed up at her shop one day when we were talking.” She leans forward her elbows on the table as she combed both hands through her still somewhat damp hair. “Anyway, that night I caught her at her shop, went home with her to wait for Roosevelt. And she got sick, told me she was pregnant, then we heard noises, her not being half as paranoid as I am I keep her quiet, get a gun and phone in her hand and force her to lock herself in the master bathroom. Not five seconds later I'm being rammed into by a man, felt like fifty tons of asshole slams me onto the floor. I use my Glock, smack the back of his neck, barely seems to faze him. Smacks them outta my hands and yanks at my hair, I do the only thing I can, us his own momentum yanking me up to shove him onto his back. I see the skin I go for it, I can fucking taste this assholes blood, Jax .”

She knew tears were streaming down her face, Juan had his forehead rested on her shoulder. She knew this was hard for him to hear for the first time, hell even Jax looked a little misty. She swipes under her eyes and continues “He knocks me back, I hit the dresser hard. I stand and go to charge at him but two more show up behind him. I know I was fucked, but I also knew as long as they shoot at the vest I could fake it enough to look like I was actually shot. I wiped my hand over my mouth so I had some blood in case, I'm actually not sure who shot me. I just remember the impact and the way my body crumbled. I curled up and used my hand to put blood on my shirt over the wound. Lucky they only poked me and didn't turn me over, but they did speak.” all three men lean close to her, her eyes off in the distance as she remembers one of the last things she heard before passing out “You shot her. That's sonshine dude what the fuck.” She scuffs, her hands moving up the table she stares at her hands “Yeah. Come on. She won't make it as is and we need to go. Sheriff's old lady ran for it” she locks eyes with Jax. “They knew my Club name, Jax. Sure it's on my cut for the world to see but no one calls me that but the people in this. And only when it's business time.” Jax stares her down, his head slowly shaking. She slams her hands down onto the table “I don't give a shit if you don't believe me, Jax. I expected as much but I will find proof. I know it was Frankie. I know that voice and I know Peg was there too which can only mean Gogo was the third. Be in denial all you want. But know I'm watching them.” 

Time jump

After her blow up she barely had time to calm herself before Bobby, Chibs, Jax, Juan and herself were off to mee the other presidents and leaders. Black, Brown, Asian and the sons. She watches the men face off from her spot with the other, Juan had broken their rule of keeping his hands to himself in front of the other groups. She understood he needed to touch her, hold her to know she actually was ok, telling them about the break-in had been hard but it had lifted a weight as well. She felt lighter, and now that she had time to calm herself and put her feelings aside she understood Jax's denial. He didn't try to make her seem a liar, he was doing his job as President to be partial. So now the ball was in her court to gather evidence. Leaning into her husband she watches from behind her shades as the Mayans president talks alone with Jax before walking with him over to the rest of the sons. She gives the older man a grin “Mirando bien Marcus.” ( Looking good Marcus) the older man chuckles "Escuché lo que te pasó. Quería asegurarme de que la princesa de Sam Crow estuviera tan viva como dicen los rumores.” (I heard what happened to you. I wanted to make sure the Sam Crow princess was as alive as the rumors are.)

She chuckles, using the hand not in Juan's to flip him off. “Estoy bien. Tenía un chaleco cuando sucedió. Nada más que un desagradable moretón para demostrarlo. Gracias por su preocupación." (I'm fine. I had a vest when it happened. Nothing more than a nasty bruise to prove it. Thanks for your concern.) The older man nods, looking at Juan over her shoulder before looking back at Joy with with a teasing grin “Tu viejo todavía no entiende el español, ¿verdad?” (Your old man still does not understand Spanish, right?) All she does is smirk as Juan speaks to Marcus, his chin rested on her shoulder “Te sorprenderá lo rápido que aprendo. " (You'll be surprised how quickly I learn.) Marcus chuckles, smacking Juan on the shoulder. Pressing a kiss to Joys cheek she watches him head off. Speaking over his shoulder as he goes, switching back to English, she knows it's meant to piss Jax off. “Let me know when you're ready to switch sides. I'll take you both. Happy too.” she giggles as Jax glares at the man's back, but he locks eyes with her and for a second he grins. Maybe everything would be ok between them after all, everyone's eyes glance to the side as a car pulls up, she sees it's August Marks. Watching the sharply dressed man approach then they all crowd around Jax as the man holds out a piece of paper to Jax. Before turning to her with a grin “Good to see you up and moving Ms.Ortiz. Mr.Pope sends his well wishes.” She nods, not altogether sure how she feels about Mr.Marks, but Damon Pope can choke on his well wishes.

Jax looks down at the paper “Is this my name and address?” August turns his attention from Joy to Jax “Yeah. But not the one you asked for. Can't shake nothing lose from the home invasions. Street doesn't know shit.” she wasn't surprised, she already knew what was happening. But she kept her mouth shut, she didn't want to stir up shit like she had an hour ago. She watches Jax face as he looks the paper over again, she saw the shadow fall over his eyes as he read the paper over again before looking up at Marks “Mr. Pope thought this might buy some goodwill. Prove his intentions are above board and looking forward.” without a word Jax and Chibs head for the Cars Mr.Marks had arrived in, her and Bobby share a look before following. It isn't twenty minutes before they pull up to around a house since Jax, Chibs, and Bobby had taking to ride with Marks she and no Juan were in the second car. They pull off after a few moments and her phone rings, seeing it's Chibs she picks up “The fuck is going on Chibs? What are we doing here!?” she knows she sounds angry, hell she is. She didn't like being out of the loop. “It's the guard Pope got to kill one of us. He is the one who killed Opie Lass.”

The phone drops from her hand, Juan grabs it and talks into the phone. She couldnt hear anything, the man's face now burned into her head, Opies face swims to the front, cold, lifeless, the closing of the lid to his coffin. She feels hands on her face and she jerks, her eyes locked on her husband. “You don't have to do this baby. Stay here with me. Let the guys do this.” looking out the window she realizes they are in the parking lot of some chicken place. She sees Tig is already here, how long was she under? Looking back at Juan she leans her forehead against this. “His face haunts me. I have to do this, I have to see it through.” Juan's hands grip the back of her head as he sighs. Pulling back he presses a kiss to her forehead, his lips press to her skin he speaks “Do what you have too. Then come home and let me love you. Ok?” she nods, kissing his lips quickly before getting out of the car. She left Joy with Juan for safekeeping, walking up next to Tig she silently holds up a hair tie for him, the man had worked next to her long enough to know she wanted his help tying back her hair.

As he did that she held out her hand for a black hoodie even as Jax stares her down “You sure your up for this? You are sore.” she arches a brow, gives Tigs hand on her shoulder pat as he finishes “I have a promise to keep.” Jax didn't ask, but he knew it was something Opie made her promise so he left it alone. Bobby comes to her side, his hand rubbing her back “You gonna help me keep them in line Sonshine.” She nods, looking into the duffle Tig brought she also grabs the black fanny pack she knew he packed for her. She had multiples of these laying around for moments like this, with how technology was advancing she tried to keep up with all of it. She kept what she called her evidence fucker kit in these packs, bleach, hydrogen peroxide, and rubbing alcohol. And tweezers to take anything from under the nails, as long as this club was her home no one would be caught by DNA while she breathed. Hooking the back around her waist she glances at Tig who looks at the pack and rolls his eyes. Flipping him off she grabs her seat between him and Bobby in the back she doesn't shake him off as his hand grips hers. She knows this means something to all of them, she knew every man in this wagon felt responsible for Opie's death, she felt it too. So today wasn't about deep-seated revenge, not for her anyway. It was about keeping Jax's head about the waters he seemed to be swimming in, she would do that...for Opie. Once they got there no one spoke, they were all of one mind anyway. She followed behind Tig as Chibs leads them in, all guns silenced and hoods up.

Watching Jax face down the man who put Opie to death had allowed herself to lose focus, she heard the cocking of the shotgun before she saw wife, as she gets two shots off she tackles the woman head-on, using her gloved hand she backhands the struggling woman while the others run after the guard. She feels the pain in her abdomen but ignores it as she lifts the now unconscious woman and sets her in one of the dining room chairs. Panting she holds a hand over her stomach as she waves as the hand at Tig and Bobby “Tie her up I just need a second.” she leans against the counter, watching the woman regaining consciousness she growls as the woman lashes out, her nails catch Tigs neck. Grabbing her silenced glock she hold it to the woman's temple, giving Bobby enough time to slap duct tape on her mouth. Kneeling behind the woman she reaches into her pack and quickly sprays all three chemicals on her bloody fingers, once they were clean she quickly cleans under her nails and puts her stuff away as the guys come in. Looking at Tig she smirks “And you said my pack was dumb. Just saved your ass Trager.”Bobby chuckles as she moves to Sit on a chair near the wall, watching them throw the man near her feet she smirks as he glances up at her, she knew her face was new to him. Standing she plants Herself in front of him, her gloved hand gripping his hair in a fist “Can I play with him?” she forces him to look up, making him see his wife tied up and gagged before him before releasing him. Moving to stand with Tig by the wife.

Bobby narrows his eyes at the wife before turning to the rest of the guys “She is a problem.” she locks eyes with Tig, seeing him staring at the woman she nods, both of them pull their silenced glocks out and fire into her head making the others jump. Tig stares off into the distance as the other curse, she stares Ithem all down until Jax nods “She is coladoral damage. For Opies murder.” She watches Bobby take her old seat, his eyes on the man currently sobbing on the floor “What do we do with him?” Jax glances at Tig, his eyes the coldest blue she thinks she had ever seen before. “Find a Pipe…..” as Tig Leaves her side to finishes his search, she gets to work untying the wife, heading outside she grabs both the tarps they had in the back and brings them inside, Chibs helps her carry out the wife and by the time that's done and they are both back so is Tig. The next five minutes are blurry to her, she watches as one of her closest friends and president beats a man's head in with a snow globe, she knew any sane person would feel regret, disgust, empathy for the life that her friend snuffed out. But she felt nothing, not even the peace of mind she had expect to get knowing he was gone. Maybe it was because the ones who actually physically killed him were still out there. She was on autopilot as they cleaned up and put the guard's body with his wife in the back of the wagon.

She felt nothing until she saw her husband, sat on one of the high walls of the parking garage, she stares at him as he stares off into the distance, his Camera from the other day at his side making her wonder what he had taken pictures of. As if he felt her eyes on him he turns towards her, watching the broad, toothy grin meant only for her change his face she slowly makes her way towards him as he turns around to jump off the wall. Without much pause, she walks into his open arms, for a few moments neither spoke. Even as Pope pulls up she doesn't release her husband and he doesn't release her, the feel of his hands rubbing up and down her back, his heart beating against her cheek. She feels her center of gravity shift back into focus, the scent of his cologne brings warmth to her body again, tilting her head back she gives him a bone-tired smile, her smile growing as he stares into her eyes until their foreheads touch, the feel of his nose nudging hers she can't help but giggle. Their bubble is burst when she hears a loud whistle, both of them turn to see Tig tapping his watch, she nods and turns back to press a quick kiss to Juans turned cheek as he glares at Tig, using her hand she turns his focus towards her. “Don't glare. You will get wrinkles.” she snickers when he rolls his eyes, patting her on the ass he releases his hold on her reluctantly and hand in hand they walked to the guys.

Juice POV

Getting back from Oakland had been long and tedious, neither of them cared to make dinner so once everyone and everything had been done for the day they grabbed a to go bag from the diner in town and headed home. Joy and Sonny had long since passed out next to him on the couch, he always found it funny that no matter how big Sonny continued to get, the pup continues to lay his whole body vertically on top of you. And since both Joy and himself were stomach sleepers he found it fucking hilarious when he would go to wake Joy and Sonny would be laying on top of her. He hoped he would grow out of it because as it was Sonny was looking like he was going be a barrel-chested dog, and that wasn't light in the least. He is about to reach over to wake his wife and the snorting pup on her back when the knock on the front door makes him and said dog look up, putting his hand on the dogs head he makes sure he isn't going to bark and wake Joy, looking at the clock he sees it's only ten, so he grabs his gun from the coffee table and walks to the door, peeking out of the peephole he relaxes his grip on his gun when he sees it's just Roosevelt. Sliding his gun into the waistband of his sweats he looks back at Sonny “Watch her.”

He knows the dog might not understand him but the way sonny rests his head back on Joy's shoulder makes him think otherwise as he heads outside. Leaning against his own front door her eyes the man currently before him, gone was his uniform, and if he were honest he looked like he hadn't slept. “Keep it down Joy is sleeping. What do you need Roosevelt?” the man sighs, his hand coming up to scrub the side of his growing stubble, he holds up a manilla envelope to Juan. “This is an ongoing investigation into the home invasions. That is everything we have so far.” he grabs the envelope from the man's hand, he knows what this means if the man gets caught. Looking between Roosevelt and the papers in his own hands he nods “Thank you. I know this could look bad on your record if you had been caught. I promise you this shit stops once Joy sniffs out this lead she has, and we can all go back to you chasing us down and trying to destroy us.” Both men chuckle, Roosevelt holds out his hand to Juan who takes it with a firm grip and shakes it. He watches Eli walk to his hatchback, but before he gets all the way there he turns back to face Juan. “Can you tell Joy thank you? I have my wife and child still. And I know she is the main reason for that.”

Juan grins, hearing the door behind him open he feels the small hands of his very sleepy wife slide around his sides to rest on his stomach, her cheek resting on his back. He lays a hand over her laced ones on his abdomen as he speaks to Roosevelt. “She is the main reason a lot of things did or didn't happen. Haven't you heard?” Roosevelt shakes his head and gets into his car, turning his wife's arms he looks down at her eyes, seeing them barely open he kisses her forehead before leaning down to grip the backs of her thighs. Pulling her off the ground he carries her like a child through the house as he turns off the game he had been playing and all the lights, locking the doors he ushers his small family into the master bedroom he lays his once again sleeping wife down and covers her up before sliding in next to her, he sets the envelope still in his hand on top of his bedside table for her to check out tomorrow. He wondered himself what was in that envelope, whatever it was he hoped it was enough to show Jax that Joy was right and that it would give him and Hap to go ahead to do what both of them were always willing to do for the curly-haired woman across from him…...kill for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	17. Of Gingers, Heart issues and.....Cold Hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Someone needs to wake his ass up. I don't mind getting my hands soaked in blood but that guy had no fucking clue what Frankie set him out to do. Dude might have had a family for fuck's sake dad he had to feed and that's why he did it” Her father nodded. “That's true. But the same can be said for you and me kid. How many dads do you think we have put down. You need to lock this shit away, Joy. I know it's hard, maybe I have just done it longer. But you have to lock yourself away when doing some of this shit little girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys I'm backkkkk. Hope you love the chapter. Sexy time at the very end, look for (***) at the beginning and end if you want to skip.

Joy POV

Thank the almighty for power naps, she and Juan hadn't been out for more than an hour before her phone was ringing. She had been ready rain hellfire down on whoever was calling this late until she heard Jax voice “Going to see Unser, want to go?” her need for knowledge had out weighted her need to curl up next to her husband, plus she had an hour of sleep on him. She agreed and told Juan to stay behind, he had work tomorrow, the new bikes were coming in on a rush order and her father and Juan had drawn the short straws on tuning and customizing them so he would be gone very early, only coming to get her up once he and her dad were done. They had been riding around for a fucking hour looking for Wayne, seems the place he used to camp out wasn't his normal haunt since they were headed in the complete other direction. 

Pulling up to one of Unser old trucking places, she grins as the older man pulls open the gate. “Evening Unser.” She leans against the gate as Jax and Bobby crowd around Unser “Trouble?” she gives him a weary grin “Not sure. Can we talk?” he looks between the three of them before nodding, pulling the gate open enough for them to slide past, she walks next to Jax as they Question the older man. “What happened to your land?” Wayne sigh, passing his blunt past Jax to her, taking a deep hit she tries to ignore the throbbing pain in her abdomen, she was due for a dose but if she took it She would have been helpless on her bike, handing it back to Wayne she nods her thanks “Sold it to the county. Cancer ain't cheap. Providing overnight security services to my former business establishment exchange for their, uh lovely setting.” She frowns, no one told her Wayne had cancer, she tried to shake off the sad feeling creeping up on her, she could feel that later. She needed to focus, she is shaken from her thoughts as Jax's voice, littered with humor says “They give you a badge?”

She and Bobby can't help but chuckle, her hand coming to rest over her bruise as she does. Even Unser grins and shakes his head “What's on your mind?” she leans around Jax frame to speak “Eli came by my place a little while ago, off the clock, gave me a file of what's going down with these home invasions, but before I open it I want your half of the information.” Wayne glances down where her hand is rested, moving Jax out of the way he grabs her arm and moves them all towards the trailer “You haven't taken anything have you?” she stares at him, refusing to answer and he shakes his head at her stubbornness “It ain't much. Just a few leftover bruises and a feeling.” She nods, reaching down she lifts her shirt enough to show him the sunburst on her stomach, the older man seems to pale, she can hear Jax and Bobby in the background, this is the first time they are seeing it themselves. “I hear you on all accounts. I need to know if your feeling and mine are the same Wayne.” he nods, getting her into the trailer he sits her down on the bench, grabbing a glass of water and some aspirin for her. Her eyes watch Jax as he looks over the pin board in the middle of the room. “You've been busy.” the older man sits down next to her, make sure she takes the aspirin before replying “It's good to have a hobby.”

She downs her glass of water, as Jax glances over the board, his fingers pulling the piece of paper of the board with their club name on it. He turns the paper to Wayne, giving the man a serious look he asks “How is it us?” Wayne is surprised, but she pats his knee next to her “I think the same, but I need to know why Wayne. If it is Samcro, it wasn't a club call obviously or I wouldn't be how I am. We just want to know who you're looking at.” the older man looks from her to Jax then to Bobby, who gives him a nod “We aren't trying to jam you up.” Wayne gaze bounces around for a moment before he sighs, coming to some kind of mental conclusion he points to the board. “I've been digging into the three hits on the club, including mine. They hardly took anything. Just trashed the place, threw a beat-down and split. That ain't a robbery. That's a message” she nods, her hand coming to rub over the bruise on her stomach as the other two watch her. “What about me and Rita?” Unser chuckle humorlessly, his eyes locked with hers “That one was a mistake. They didn't expect you there. And they underestimated your apparent want to survive.” She snorts as Jax rests his hand on her shoulder, gripping it for a second before speaks to Wayne “Pope would be the obvious fall guy for all of this.”

Wayne nods and she speaks “True, but there's one thing me and Wayne here know that you two don't. How that beat down felt, popes men are mostly scrapers, all arms, and fists and that's only if they don't have guns handy. They aren't bloody hands people like we are.. This one used his whole fucking body to take me down Jax, that's not the Niners.” Jax nods, seeing her point, Wayne takes up where she left off. “The girl is right. It wasn't black that jumped me. Who has something to gain by making the club look weak? Turning the town and the sheriffs against them? Suddenly the pretty guy they gave the gavel to, he ain't looking all that smart.” She leans her elbows on her knees, ignoring the flash of pain as her stomach clenches. It always seemed to lead back to him didn't it, always Clay. Jax rubs her back as he speaks to Wayne “Who does it for him?” she scuffs, standing she turns to Jax with a look of disbelief “Come off it prez. Who is fucking new to the table? And who had an obvious fucking problem with me, not hours before I was shot!” she feels Bobby any her back, his hand comes up to her back to calm her. She shakes him off as he speaks to her and the other two. “Look, we better have some proof before we start throwing brothers in the mix.”

She scuffs “I don't need more proof than the blood and skin from my mouth swabs they took at the hospital and my gut instincts telling me what's what. But for you. If DNA comes back conclusive, we don't need a mix it's a straight shot.” Jax ignores her obvious temper and grins at Wayne “The Nomads are staying at Lowell's old place on Bethel. Why don't you stop by, tell 'em you're a friend of the club, just giving an introduction. Feel those guys out a little bit.”

Unser looks between them all and says the obvious concern “What about Clay?” she bares her teeth as Jax says “Clay is my problem.” she shakes her head “No. He is our problem. He has tried to kill me twice, accident or not I want my piece of him.” They say their goodbyes to Wayne, she promises to bring him home cooked food now that she knows where he lives, Wayne might be Gemma’s boy but didn't mean he wasn't a good man, just a blinded one. She lights up a joint given to her by Wayne on her way out as she walks ahead of the guys “Clay takes back the gavel. He keeps the drugs, the guns, the cash flowing. Cleans up before he steps away. It's always been his retirement plan. It still is.” she sighs a cloud of smoke rising over her head as they exit the gate. Now that she knew she wasn't alone in her suspensions she felt a weight lifted, she was curious now what Eli had found as well. But that could wait until the morning, she had a half-dressed man and dog waiting for her at home.

Next Day

Diosa was turning out to be beautiful, a lot less clinical looking then Nero’s old spot this felt lux but still welcoming. She had helped Nero with finding furniture and decor stuff, her time fixing up her and Juan's home making her a whiz at it. Speaking of her husband she feels him walk up behind her as she opens up one of the many boxes that littered any available surface. Leaning back into him she turns her head, planing a kiss to the corner of his clean-shaven jaw. “Hello, handsome. You doing ok?” She grins when his hands slide from her sides to rest over her stomach, she was thankful he told her to take her pain Meds today, even if it meant not riding her own bike, but riding on the back of his. “Tired mostly, the bikes today were a bitch, your dad had to splash water on me twice. How about you? How's the pain?” she turns to look at him, seeing the worry on his face she turns in his arms, her own coming up to wrap around his neck. She can't help but smile when his hands slide into the back pockets off her jeans without a thought, his fingers digging into the meat of her ass, such an ass man. “I'm ok. Sure my focus is a little dull and I keep getting lost in thought…..mostly how good you look in black.” He chuckles and nudges the side of her nose with his “But seriously. I'm stubborn as fuck Juan I won't take these unless I'm sobbing which isn't healthy. So I'm thankful to have a husband who loves me enough to force me to see reason.” He grins “I do you know.” she tilts her head in confusion as his grin softens, she inhales sharply as he lifts her up by her thighs to sit on the low table behind her, he stands between her thighs his hands holding her face he continues “I do love you. Very much baby girl.” she melts into him, her hands sliding up his chest to grip his neck, yanking him close she nips his bottom lip with a wicked grin she practically purrs “Keep talking to me like that daddy.” he breaks before she doesn't, his forehead rested on her shoulder as he wheezed, one of her hands rubbing his neck while the other holds his side over his cut, as his rest on the table outside her thighs.

She hears the door open and sees Jax walk in, he catches sight of them and walks over, patting Juan on the back as he kisses her temple “Can't you two get a room?” she narrows her eyes and smirks “Never.” Juan backs away and helps her off the table as Lyla comes around the corner, she grins at the taller woman, taking the quick peck the blonde gives her cheek as Bobby, Tig, Chibs and her father file out from the door behind her Lyla grins “Hey Jax. Was just showing the guys around.” Tig is practically bouncing as he stands by her side, she rubs his arm and snickers when he turns to her with a huge grin “I'm so excited.” She watches Jax talk to Lyla for a second, her attention on her husband as he walks Nero through the website he made for the place. She was proud of Juan, he had helped them with their system and now Nero told Juan he could do all the computer stuff for them from now on, adding another cash revenue for them. One that wasn't gonna get then killed which was a plus for her, Nero walks away with a box in hand towards Jax and she sneaks up on her husband and he types away. Her hands rubbing his shoulders and he typed “What you doing now?” she leans down and wraps her arms around his neck as she watches him “Nero asked me to make a quick little manual of sorts for the site that they can look to when I'm not around. Said he or Lyla didn't want to have to call me for everything little thing unless it was tech emergency so I'm doing basic stuff in the manual. How to book appointments, how to cancel and direct deposit to the girl's cards once everything is said and done.”

She kisses the side of his tattooed head as she grins “Have I told you lately how turned on I get when you speak tech?” her husband just smirks at the computer screen as he keeps typing. Fucker knew exactly what he did to her, she is about to curse him out when Jax piercing whistle makes both their heads shoot up “It's Gemma we gotta go.” she curses and runs for the door, fucking Gemma why can't she stay outta trouble for one damn day.

Time Jump  
It wasn't a long trip, but she missed her own bike but the doc was clear, no driving while you took the meds. It was just her, Juan, Jax, Bobby, Chibs and Tig. Her father had stayed behind to watch over Diosa and the girls since Nero refused to stay put. She swings her leg over the bike, eyeing Gemma from a distance she can't help how her lip curls. She knows what a woman who just got fucked looks like, you don't have to be walking to call it the walk of shame, and Gemma sure as shit looked more and more shameful the got closer they got. Standing behind Jax she watched Tigs and Bobby as they talk to the Manager, her ears all over the conversation Gemma and Jax were having. “What the hell happened?” she lights up a cig, taking a deep inhale she passes it off to her husband. “I crashed here last night and someone stole my Caddy.” She watches Jax out of the corner of her eyes, stiff-shouldered and glaring eyes she watches him head towards the room behind Gemma “Someone?” she hears Jax rummage around, the sound of sheets being yanked and then the sound of liquid in a bottle. Jax's arms comes out of the room, without thinking the grabs the bottle of yellow liquid, turning the label towards Juan when he peeks over her shoulder his nose wrinkling when he sees the name, Jax moves to stand at his mother's shoulder “Since when do you drink banana vodka?” Gemma seems to curl into herself, on some level Joy felt for the woman, it must be embarrassing as fuck for not just your son but your somewhat lover to see you like this, and the way Jax looked like a pit bull circling her didn't help. “What happened Gem?” the older woman looks at her, and sighs combing a hand through her black and blond hair “I, um woke up to take a piss, and, uh he stole my wallet and my SUV. I don't remember his name.”

Joy wasn't as rocked by this as Jax seemed to be, this was how her friends were back in Bakersfield. It wasn't her scene but she didn't see anything wrong with it. Gemma was a grown ass woman, sure she was kinda going off the rails lately but this was mild in her opinion. She glares at Jax as he scuffs, his eyes looking at his mother with contempt “Jesus Christ. Who are you?” she shoves Jax to the side as Gemma turns to back and walks a little ways off with Nero right behind, she shoves the bottle of vodka into his gut, getting some small sliver of satisfaction as he grunts at the force. “The fuck Jax. I get it, Gemma has been off her rocker lately but if she wants to have sex with a random ass dude it's her body her choice. Don't you dare shame her for that. The only thing she needs scolding about is not picking wisely. Don't do this ‘she is a hoe for doing this’ when half of you dick heads cant name every hole you have been in…..my own father included.” Jax narrows his eyes but she can see he understands her point, Gemma breezes past her into the room, possibly to wash the tears from her eyes. Jax walks over to Nero “I'm sorry you got pulled into this. She's a goddamn train wreck.” She leans into her husband's side as he wraps an arm around her waist, planting a kiss on her temple. He knew her thought on shit like this, she had called him out on his own shit before and he honestly took it to heart.

She watches Nero look Jax over before he speaks “She's still your mother, ese. Respect that. You know, she's caught between a husband she hates and a kid she thinks hates her. Women like your mom, Jax they don't do so good without family.” She sees the almost chastised look on Jax's face and snickers as Nero moves past her to Answer his ringing phone “él escucha a Nero. Pero todo lo que obtengo es una mirada. Figuras ". ("He listens to Nero. But all I get is a look. Figures ".) The man in question chuckles and pats her on the shoulder, her husband's head comes done on her shoulder as he tries to hide his grin. His Spanish wasn't the best when he spoke it but he was learning to understand it very quickly. She was proud of him, she ignores the questioning look on Jax's face as he looks between the three of them. Kissing the side of Juan's head she looks back at Nero “They found the truck. And the dude is there.” she is halfway to her husband's bike before anyone can see her move, she had her own bone to pick with this dick head.

It didn't take them long to find the place and she was shocked to find she knew it, she had spent a good amount of time here in her teens. A friend had worked here for a little bit before he was locked up, sadly he had never made it out. She stares fondly at the old building and grins when she sees the owner, it only takes him a minute to recognize her. “Well shit. If it isn't Joyful Noise.” She rolls her eyes “Are you ever going to let that go. I was fifteen and overestimated the weight of the hood.” the short dark haired man grins at her “Yeah, and made the most horrible noise when it hit the floor. But you were just a kid, looked scared as shit when I came out to see what the noise was.” Her husband looks confused, she grabs his hand “Salazar meet my husband. Juan Carlos Ortiz.” Juan shakes Sal's hand with a grin, as the man was about to poke more at Joy she stops him. “Would love to catch up Sal but I'm here with Nero and my Crew on business.” she nods as they look to Nero and her president. Juan wrapping his arm around her shoulder leans down to talk in her ear “You worked in an Arminian chop shop at fifteen? How many jobs did you work baby?” she smirks, keeping her gaze forward she speaks lowly “A good amount. Was saving up for when I would move to charming. Samcro was always the endgame….you were the bonus.” she pulls herself out from under his arm with a kiss to his cheek.

She tunes into what Sal was telling Jax “He is part of a whole crew. Scams older women. Takes their shit. Cocky fucker. But money is money.” She sighs, It was true but she had a personal problem with this one, he picked the wrong older woman. “Well, this one picked the wrong target. This might get loud guys. We will try to keep it from here if we can.” She walks over to Sal, giving him a hug, so she hears Nero’s guy next to Sal before anyone else “That's Him.” She turns to see a tall, slender male run back into the building, she is already sprinting past the guys and banging at the door. “Fuck!” she follows Chibs and the others around the back, seeing Chibs kick the door she knows it's locked. She is looking around trying to figure out a way in when the sliding wooden doors burst open, she watches the fucking idiot screech around the corner and takes off for the bikes with Juan close behind. Once he is on and her behind him they take off, the chase that ensues seems to take only seconds. Bobbing and weaving through oncoming traffic until the jackass finally stops. She hears the gunfire before anyone else and reacts without thinking, grabbing her husband by the neck of his cut she yanks him and the bike down as the tall man shoots.

Once the sounds of gunfire stop she peeks over the bike to see Chibs and Tig running after Jax, she and Juan vault over the bike and take off after them. She gets to the edge just in time to see Jax tackle the man and roll down the hill. A cold dose of fear runs down her spine and she is pushing past the guys to slide down after them, her husband and club brothers calling after her. But she had one focus, making sure Jax doesn't get himself killed, she makes it to the street below ramming into Jax as he beats the little shit currently under him. “Jax stop.” seeming to appear from nowhere Tig and Chibs yank him off of the guy on the ground. She feels her husband behind her, grabbing her elbows to keep her in place as she tries to go for him herself, she relents but doesn't take her eyes off the bastard as Jax gets in his face “I should kill you for what you did to my mother.”

The taller male pales a little as his gazes jump around before he replies “That makes sense. But you're not gonna do that, right?” Jax's grin is bone chilling to her, and she was a stone cold killer. She bet the bastard it's aimed at was pissing himself “Not today.” Jax glances at her and Chibs “Check his pockets.” Juan releases his grip on her arms as she walks over to the man as Tig held him by his neck. She pulls out a stack of money and smirks at Jax as she stuffs it into her bra “Finders Keepers. Dinners on me boys.” they grin at her as she glares up at the guy she took it from as he stammers “That's, like, that's, like, 3K!” she takes her Kabar from her thigh holster and holds it between his legs “I could always take this jewels and sell them on the black market.” the guy flinched “No Its fair have a nice dinner.” She smirks she puts her Kabar back in place, walking over to her husband she pulls out the money to count it out as they make their trek up the hill. Looking over at Juan she gives him a leering grin “Would you be my personal stripped if I throw a few hundreds your way handsome?” the guys around her chuckle, her husband rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around her shoulder, but she can see the humor in his brown eyes. Once they get back to the bikes they all decide to head back to the shop, some of them actually had shifts to work today.

Two Hours Later  
Juice POV  
He was up to his elbows in some ladies engine, and he could hear his wife's voice from the office, today was a slow day it seemed. A few oil changes and a mysterious noise that was mostly it, he pulls himself from the engine and slams the hood down, grabbing the rag from his back pocket he turns to the woman “Your all good. Just bring her in when you need your next change.” The lady nods, already having paid Joy in the office, he sighs and heads to the office, seeing Joy on the phone he goes about cleaning his arms and face before he clocks out. Laying out on the small couch he listens to his wife's voice as she makes a few appointments for the week “Thank you for choosing Teller Morrow have a nice day.” Peeking an eye open he sees her head rested on the deck he grins “Come here baby girl. I'm more comfortable than the desk at least.” his wife says noting she practically flops down onto him, he grunts but rubs her back as she lays face down on top of him, her face in his neck. Combing his hands through a few tangles in her curls he speaks softly “Those pills have you zonked out don't they.” She nods, he can't help but grin, the days wasn't even over and she was practically asleep on his chest. “Do you want me to order something with the money you got off dick head? Maybe some Chinese food…..some mustard chicken, lo mein.” his wife lifts her head for only a second, long enough to kiss his chin and go back into her hiding place. He chuckles “I'll take that as a yes.”

He doesn't know how but Joys deep even breathing and the feel of her warm body on his seemed to lull him into a sleeping state. He had no idea how long they were out for when Chibs comes into the office to wake them “Hey you two. Wake up we got a shit show on our hands.” both he and Joy are sitting up and staring at him so fast he takes a step back “Ok….that's creepy. Come to the clubhouse.” Taking a moment he and Joy try to gather themselves, wiping the sleep from their eyes they stumble into the clubhouse as Gemma throws open the doors to church where he knows Jax and Bobby are, once he hears what Gemma has to say both he and Joy are wide awake “Unser just called. Greg and Gogo tried to kill him. He shot them both. They're dead.” What in the actual fuck!? Everyone heads for a seat except himself, Joy and Tig, he grabs Joy's hand as he sees the look on her face before she speaks. “What about Frankie?” Tig glances at her “Wasn't there.” his wife's grip on his hand tightens, he kisses the side of her curly head as Gemma speaks to Jax “Sheriff's on his way. Wayne sounded really bad. I'm gonna head over.” She breezes past him as Joy, all attention shifts to Chibs “Why the hell would the Nomads try and kill Unser?” the silence is deafening, he almost jumps when Jax speaks again “Unser's been digging into these home invasions. He thinks they might be internal.” he nods as Bobby adds on “Maybe he was getting a little too close for their comfort.”

He sees his father in law struggling to take this in. Happy had been around but himself and Joy hadn't spoken in depth to him since Opie died and the night she was shot, and from what she told him he hasn't really said much. “You think the Nomads were the ones doing the attacks? That makes no sense.” he knew his wife held some hurt feelings over her father's distance so he wasn't surprised when she all but snaps “It does if you're trying to compromise the club and bring a shitload of heat to our front door. And what better way to throw someone off your trail then to kill another son or at least fucking try.” he could feel his wife's body practically vibrate with repressed emotions as she stared her father down. No one but him or happy seems to notice as the conversation went on around them. Chibs leans back into his chair “The Nomads are on someone's payroll.” he wants to groan when the first name he hears from Tig is “Pope.” he understood the man's all out hatred for the man, he would never fucking fault him for it but Tig wasn't an idiot, but he was letting his own issue blind him. He feels his wife move but he seemed to have left his normally fast reflexes on the couch in the shop because his wife is at Tigs side yelling “If you say Pope one more fucking time and the evidence clearly shows it isn't you and I will have a come to Jesus talk Tig. It's not fucking Pope put that shit to the side or keep it to your damn self.” he watches her go, turning to look at Jax he sees him nod and he is off like a shot. Looking around he doesn't see his wife, he heads for the office. Pulling the door open he sees his beautiful wife, her head rested on her knees as she looks off to the side.

He watches her for a moment, waiting for her to notice he is even there. Once she pats the seat next to her he moves. Resting his back against the arm of the couch he gives her his full attention. “Wanna talk about it?” she glances at him out there side of her eye for a second, seeming to have an internal struggle with herself. “I love you….the way we have kept each other up with all this bullshit. The kidnapping and now Opie. But I needed him…I needed my fucking dad.....and he just wasn't checked in.” he nods, he knew she loved him. Before meeting her he would have felt horrible if she said that, thinking he just wasn't enough. But because of her, how she changed him to the core, he knew he gave her what she needed in her love life, but every child needs a parents love. And that's what he couldn't give her, that was Hap’s job. “I know. And I love you too. But Joy we all deal with pain differently, I cling to your love, Tig drowns himself in booze and sex. Hap and Chibs have the tendency to deal with it internally and outwardly show nothing unless it becomes too much. And you…..my beautiful wife, work yourself to the bone to fill the hole inside of you with work, fixing everyone's problems completely ignoring your own pain until you do exactly what you did in there….and it's not healthy either Joy.” seeing the tears slide down her cheek from the corner of her eye he knows she hears him. And he ignores his need to comfort her because as comforting her is his job he is meant to confront her when no one else will.

“when we started our relationship we agreed, communication is key. And we have upheld that, sure we fail sometimes but we always pick ourselves up and keep going because that is how we do Joy. But that's same communication is true about your relationship with your dad. You two have the worst communication skills when it comes to each other.” his wife glares at him but he stares her down until she sighs, nodding. “Hap isn't just going to magically know your upset Joy. Talk to him.” he opens his arms as his wife practically throws herself at him. Holding her close for a moment he tilts his head back when the office door opens, seeing happy at the door he nods. Planting a kiss to the side of his wife's head he speaks into her ear “Communicate.” She gives him a half-hearted glare and shoves him for the door.

Joy POV  
She watched her husband go, and once he was out of sight she glances at her father. His hands shoved deep into his pockets as he looks anywhere but her, she pulls her legs back up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees she gives him a sad smile. “How much of that did you hear?” He finally looks at her, his face was closed off but she knew him, his eyes spoke volumes. “Heard enough girl.” he grabs the seat her husband had vacated, resting his elbows on his knees he sits in silence for a moment, his eyes on the wall across from them. “I'm not the easiest guy to love Joy. Your mom told me that a lot when we were teens. I wasn't around a lot when you were younger. I wasn't as good at covering my tracks as I am now. So I spent some time behind bars while your grandmother raised you.” She smiles slightly behind her knees, she knew this was hard for him. She tilts her body sideways until her head and half her upper body lays against his side. “when you joined Samcro I was happy. We would be closer than we were before. And then….people started dropping like flies and I realized that at any time it could be you.” she unfolds her legs, her arms wrapping around her father's shoulders from the side. The scratch of his stubble as he kisses her forearm in thanks is a familiar balm to her. “I never meant to check out on you, little girl. I was just fucking scared to lose the best thing in my life. Forgive an old man?” she rolls her eyes pressing a kiss to his shoulder “Your not old Dad. And all I ever wanted was to be near you. No matter what anyone ever said you were always my hero. I might be married now but I'll always need you.” they sit in silence for a moment, letting it wash over and heal them.

They both glance up as the sound of a shrieking and giggling child booms across the lot, making both of them stand and open the door just in time to see Abel running towards Juan to hide from Phil who was lumbering behind the smaller child like a hulking monster. Her heart skips a beat when her husband scoops Abel up off the ground with ease, resting the little guy on his hip as the child yells “Save me Unca Juicy!” watching her husband playfully slay the formidable Phil monster, much to Ables great amusement she could easily see her own baby girl in his place. She didn't even realize she was walking towards them until she is pressing a kiss to Abel’s head of golden hair, making the small child tilt his body towards her until she had to catch him in her arms so he didn't fall out of Juan's. Looking up at her husband she sees the same look in his eyes as he rubs Abels back as he rests his small head on her shoulder. She smiles up at him “Yeah….I know.” he chuckles and kisses her temple, before walking over to the carrier to see Thomas, she watches him greet the gummy grinned child for a second before walking over to Tara and Jax, giving the taller woman a kiss on the cheek and she tunes into what they are saying “We got to cut her some slack.” She arches a brow as Tara sighs, looking down before glancing at the office “Okay. Yeah. Where is she?” she knows immediately that they mean Gemma, she had no problems watching the boys. But maybe this is exactly what Gemma needed to level out. “She went to see Unser. You should give her a call.” Jax kisses his wife's cheek with one of his mischievous grins, making the normally blank-faced brunette grin back at him.. “Thank you. I got some shit to handle here. It's gonna be a while before we can leave.” She smirks as she sees her father heading to way, more like Abels way. Her father and Abel were thick as thieves and it was fucking adorable. She hands over the small boy as her father reaches them, grinning when the sound of Ables laughter echoes across the lot. She watches them for a second as Tig wraps an arm around her shoulder. She turns her head to look up at the blue-eyed older man, leans up on her toes to kiss his cheek. He returns one to her forehead. She and Tig had an understanding, they both were sorry but would never admit it. They were both to proud. They both turn their heads towards Jax as he says “That'd be great. I want Tig to ride up with you.” 

Tara gives Jax a look “Really?” she smirks as Tig gets a teasing glint in his eyes “Oh, come on. I mean, what if there are snakes in the cabinets, grizzlies under the bed?” she can't hide her grin as she adds “Maybe even Goldie locks in your bed.” Tara shakes her head “You two are certifiable.” turning to Jax she gives him a quick kiss her fingers tugging at his beard hair “I love you. Hurry up.” She watches with a smile as Tig moves to pick up the baby carrier as Jax speaks to him “Yes, ma'am. Tiggy, eyes open.” Without looking at Jax he nods “Nothing touches her, boss.” She follows Juan, her father, and the others take the kids to the playground with Tara not far behind. She knew she was talking to Gemma so she minded her own business and held little Tommy as her husband pushed Able on the swing. The day had been rough, she was starting to feel her meds wearing off but the day was ending better then it had begun. She hoped it would last….She prayed it would.

Few hours later  
They got the call in bed the next morning…. an accident…….Her little conejito and Rugrat. She now knew how her husband and father had felt driving to the hospital that night for her. It was deep in the bone fear, those weren't her kids but she loved them like they were. She and Juan had been dressed in seconds, while he called the others from the passenger seat she drove them in her Impala, having not taken her pills before bed she was hurting but right now her focus was on her godchildren. Her father was waiting for them outside the hospital with Chucky and Phil, once they hit the inside the look on Chib, Tig and Bobby's face make her grip her husband's arm in fear. “Abels' heart went irregular. They have in the back to fix it.” She clenches her eyes shut, Jesus fuck. She looks at Bobby “What about Rugrat?” Chibs stands, wrapping an arm around her shoulder he kisses she forehead as she wipes tears from her own cheeks “Tommy boy is golden. Not a scratch. I think the redhead doc has him. Gemma is banged up.” She leans into his side, wrapping her arms around him tightly “You and Jax's ok?” He pats her shoulder as Bobby grabs all their attention “We know who the shooter is. Jax gonna bring everybody up to speed. Just stay available.”

She and Juan break off from the others as they stay in the Waiting room. She sees Margaret heading down a hallway with what looks to be Tommy in her arms calling her name she catches up to the woman, giving her a grateful smile as she hands Tommy to her without a word. Pressing kisses to the boys head as the small guy greets her with a gummy grin while Juan rubs her back she walks with Margaret to Abels room. Seeing Jax and Tara she hands Tommy off to Tara with and kiss to the taller woman's cheek, giving Jax the same treatment she finally sees Able and her heart breaks. Leaning into her husband she lets him grip her tight, his warmth and the feel of his lips on her temple help her focus on what Margaret is saying “Abel did great. His heartbeat is stable, keeping him here for a few days is just a precaution. I need to check on a few things, but please let me know if you need anything.” She can't help but clench her hands into fists as she watches Abel sleep when Jax's asked the main question on her mind “Is my mother awake yet?” from the tone Margaret replies she knows Gemma is in deep shit “I don't know. But I'll find out.” for a few moments her eyes refuse to leave Abel, she knew he was ok but he looked so small in that bed, the too big bandage wrapped around his small head. It made her sick, she hears someone at the door.

Glancing over she sees Bobby “Unser's here. He has something.” she rests her bag in the chair Jax had Vacated, asking Tara to watch it as she and her husband follow their prez out into the hall, she gives Wayne a tired nod in greeting as he starts “It was an easy trace. Charles Turner. Been inside more than out. Armed robbery, assault, domestic violence.” She takes it in, stupid and strong. Seemed like a hired gun to her, but the only three people who would make the list, one was already crossed out. Pope wouldn't because he is making money off of them, and Pope was a stone cold sociopath. But even a sociopath knows a good deal and when to not fuck with it. That left Clay and Frankie. “What are if any affiliations he had?” Unser flips through his notepad and shakes his head “Nothing on the outside. Black Nation in Chino. He just got out two months ago.” She leans against the wall as Tig replies ‘No ties to Pope?” she understood his question, he needed to hear for himself that Pope wasn't in this “Ain't from Oakland. San Diego, Long Beach.” they all nod, she Juan and Jax turning to make their way back to Able when Wayne stops Jax's “Hey, next time, few fingerprints on a glass will suffice. Didn't need the whole hand.” She smacks Jax's arm as he holds back a grin. A whole fucking hand, Jesus Christ. She is about to hit him again when Margaret's voice stops her “Jax? Gemma's awake.” He nods his thanks and without looking back heads for Gemma's room, she follows her husband into the waiting room where Tig sat, grabbing the seat next to him she rests her head on his shoulder as Juan posts up against the wall at her side while they wait for the others. She is lulled into a half awake half asleep state, being jerked from it when Tiggy moves his shoulder from under her cheek as she shifts to get more comfortable.

Looking around she sees all the guys looking at her, she glares them down until they look away with a chuckle. She is stretching when she sees a tall figure in black speed by them, Jerking in surprise when Clay's voice sounds off from the side of Phil, she hadn't even seen the bastard. “Sheriff, the club owes you an apology.” She chokes on her own spit in shock causing her husband to smack her on the back when Eli gives Clay a head to Toe scan and says“That a confession for almost killing my wife and your own club sister?” Taking a deep breath she waves her husband off as she watches through blurry eyes as Clay takes the comment in stride “For being careless, vetting new members.” She smirks and rises to her feet to stand at the officers' side as he says “They were white, racist and violent. That fits all the requirements, right?” she grabs Eli’s attention with a grin “How many times have I told you. Dad and I are Hispanic and Juan is Puerto Rican and black…..racist not so much. Big, dumb and violent. Yes.” She lets the officer pull her into a hug, despite the rough beginnings between them she knew Eli thanked her for saving Rita, and maybe always would. “Now what do you need from SamCro?” both of them ignore Clay as he moves to take a seat, seeing he was no longer needed in the conversation. “Detectives will want to talk to you all about the Nomads. And they'll need any records that you have on them.” she nods, looking back at Bobby as he speaks “Well, they ain't gonna be much. They were only in the charter a heartbeat.” She leans back into her husband as he moves around behind her, his hands coming to rest on her stomach. She tries not to flinch, she needed her pills “I'll pull what we have for you, Roosevelt.” The officer nods towards her husband, glancing between both of them before saying “Ortiz’s Let see you both later ok. Mostly follow up about the break-in.” she nods and watches him head out, turning to Bobby “Juan and I are gonna head home. I wanna change for the day. Tell Jax if he needs me or Juan just text.” Tig finally looks at her outfit and narrows his eyes at her bare legs and oversized sweater that almost reached her knees. “Kid are you wearing pants?” she smirks and pulls up the sweater to show her tie-dye shorts. “Yes, you perv. I'll see you all at work.” she rolls her eyes as her chuckling husband follows behind her.

Hour Later  
Jax had texted her and her husband thirty minutes ago with nothing but an address and a few words “Be strapped.” much to her chagrin her husband had noticed her flinch at the hospital and made her take her pills before he let her change. So once again she was riding on the back of his bike to their location, pulling up she sees Jax, Chibs and her father and few of the Niners. Staying on the bike she pulls her sunglasses off and grins at her president when he shakes his head, seeing she has on a full face of makeup “I don't get it. You put all that shit on just to fuck it up doing shit like this Joy.” She leans her cheek on her husband's back she smirks “Just because I'm a son doesn't mean I can't look like a daughter.” He chuckles and nods down the road, her eyes narrowing at an old run down building. “Turner has a cousin around this area. Thinking he might be the driver from last night.” She nods, sliding off the bike she follows behind Chibs, Jax and her father, Jax and Chibs peer around the gate speaking lowly to this who couldn't see “That's the van.” Chibs nods his agreement “Aye. But which brotha was driving it.” She smirks and waves her hand at the gate “Why don't you just go ask.” Chibs rolls his eyes but Jax looks at her for a second and nods “Not a bad idea.” she reaches out to stop him just as Chibs yells “Hey!” she hears a gun go off, leaning over her father she yanks her Prez out of open fire, hissing at him through clenched teeth “It was a fucking joke you suicidal blonde bimbo.”

Jax shrugs her off and takes off after the shooter, cursing his obviously half-witted ancestors who passed down the dipshit gene she and the others take off after him. Dodging bullets from above, once they reach the top she rams her body into the locked door, moving back she shoots the lock and kicks her foot through the door. Letting the others, besides her husband, past her she rubs her shoulder absent-mindedly as she hears Jax yell “Quit. There is nowhere else left to go.” walking out she stands a ways off, she was only here as muscle anyway. “I didn't know who the job was man….I'm sorr…..” Jax cuts him off “Yeah I get it a gig is a gig. Why was Charley trying to kill us?” she steps closer as the guy replies “No both of you. Just the blonde. A guy we knew in Chino. Frankie Diamonds hired us.” she runs a hand through her tangled curls, Frankie. Fucking Frankie. She wanted to take another bite of that slim covered fucker so much her teeth ached. But something isn't adding up, walking past the Semi circle the guys made around him she points her silenced Glocks at the man's chest, he jumps as she catches sight of her. “I get why you went after Jax. But why his mom and kids. Explain that.” The guy looks at Jax “We didn't go after your mom man. Wasn't us.” feeling hands on her shoulders she lowers her gun from the man's chest, letting her husband check her shoulder she glances at Chibs “So Frankie hires a black guy to make it look like Pope. That shit head is smarter than he looks.” Once her husband seemed satisfied that she was ok he wraps an arm around her from behind as her father points to the black man before them. “What do we do with him now?” she watches Jax wrap an arm around the guy, confused for a second and then she jumps at the sound of a gun going off. Seeing the man crumble and lean against the ledge, she watches him tumble back words off the roof, hearing the splat as he hits the ground she glares at Jax. She understood killing, make no mistake but that man had no clue what he stepped into with Frankie, that didn't warrant his death. She moves to go after him, intent on ripping his pretty blonde head out of his ass by force when she is yanked to stop by her father, she sees Juan and her father make eye contact before he and Chibs head off after Jax leaving Hap and her alone. “It's not your place.” she whirls around to face him. “Someone needs to wake his ass up. I don't mind getting my hands soaked in blood but that guy had no fucking clue what Frankie set him out to do. Dude might have had a family for fuck's sake dad he had to feed and that's why he did it” Her father nodded. “That's true. But the same can be said for you and me kid. How many dads do you think we have put down. You need to lock this shit away, Joy. I know it's hard, maybe I have just done it longer. But you have to lock yourself away when doing some of this shit little girl.” she nods, it used to be easy. But since the kidnapping, it had gotten harder and harder to hide. She lets her father pull her into a hug, his arms clenching her tightly “I love you little girl.” she squeezes him tighter. 

 

Time Jump  
After the roof they had all been ready to go their separate ways, Jax had gone to the hospital and they had followed with the intention to separate but a phone call from Nero had them heading to his place, Juan, herself, her father, Jax, Chibs and Bobby pull up to the new place. She was kinda glad to be back actually she wanted to see how far along the unpacking had gotten. Looking around she saw the place was empty but mostly unpacked, it looked pretty good honestly, felt more homely than the clinical white walls of the old Diosa. “Anyone home?” she chuckles at Bobby and Nero voice sounds off from the back room. “Back here Mano.” She follows behind Jax seeing Nero she realizes he is tied to the chair, but she isn't quick enough. She rounds the corner to see Frankie holding Lyla against his chest, his gun shoved deep into her mouth. “Guns and knives. Drop your clips, slide 'em across the floor.” She glares as she tosses her Glocks and Kabar across the floor, baring her teeth when Frankie smirks at her. “Throwing knives too you crazy bitch, I've seen you do target practice.” She shakes her head turning she lifts the back of her cut to show she isn't packing them. “Got none you shit stain.” she flinched when he shoves the gun barrel deeper into Lyla's mouth. “Careful Sonshine.” She bites down hard on her bottom lip, kneeling on the ground with the rest of the guys. She sees her father, his eyes refusing to leave Lyla's face, she could feel her husband's body heat from the side, she takes a small amount of comfort from him, trying to control her very foolish want to ram the man as Jax speaks to Frankie.

“Come on, Frankie, what the hell is this?” the older man scuffs, the arm around Lyla gripping her tighter. “What do you think? I want money! I know you got cartel cash in the chapel safe.” She can't help but chuckle humorlessly “Do we look like Bank of America to you? We ain't a bank, Frankie. Drug money comes from the Mayans. Cash from the guns goes straight to the Irish. There is no money to give out.” she watches him shove the gun deeper, making Lyla gag and whimper, she sees her father Jerk out of the corner of her eye, but thankfully she is the only one to notice. “Hey, I don't give a shit where you get it. I need 200 grand, or I kill Ope's whore.” She feels her body shaking, how dare he have Opie's name in his pit of a mouth. She snaps her head in Nero direction as he shouts “I got that. In my studio, there's about 130 cash, a couple of good watches. You want that?” Frankie stares him down for a second before nodding. “Fine just take that gun out of her mouth, okay?” she watches Frankie slowly pull the gun from Lyla's mouth, some of the tension relaxes from her and her father's bodies she is still trying to find an opening. “All right, Elvis, get up off your fat ass and go get it. Move! You try anything, I'll kill 'em all. Starting with Sonshine here.” she sneers up at him, refusing to break his stare when he aims his gun at her. She has been here before, she feels nothing.

She listens as Nero tells Bobby the safe combo and hears his footfalls slowly fade as he goes to get the cash. She sees he is starting to sweat, she wants to poke the bear a little. “How do you think this ends, Frankie? Even if we don't get to you, the cops have your blood from my mouth swabs the night you failed to kill me. You're in the system, how far do you think you will get that they or I won't find you?” he moves closer to her, his gun rests between her eyes, at that moment something clicked in her. The peace she hadn't felt in a long time, she feels her body relax as she stares blankly pass the gun to Frankie. “This wasn't my idea, kid. Clay promised us shit he couldn't deliver. We didn't want to go after the Sheriff or his Ole lady. And you sure as shit weren't meant to be there. Or meant to survive a bullet to the stomach.” she smirks up at him, making the man push the barrel of the gun harder against her forehead, forcing her head back a little, Jax take his attention off of her “You're telling me Clay was behind the break-ins?” she can't help but roll her eyes, no shit Blondie. Frankie nods, moving his gun away from her forehead “Come on, Jax, you know he'd do anything to get the gavel back, and his cash points.” She turns to see the look on Jax's eyes, she keeps silent as he asks “He sign off on you going after me and my family?” she knew he meant Gemma, she didn't believe a fucking word of that, especially when she heard Clay was the one to say it. That man would fall on a bomb for Gemma, he was lying and Gemma let him do it. Frankie turns his gun on Jax “I never went after your family.” Jax's face turns red, she knows he wants to be his mother, wanted to let her have this chance but it was his fault that she shit on it. “Someone went after Gemma and my kids last night!” Frankie scuffs. “Now, why the hell would I do that?”

“ 'Cause you're a greasy scumbag animal!” she narrows her eyes at Chibs as Frankie turns the gun on him, making the Scott flinch back. Thankfully Bobby's voice stops him. “Hey, hey, hey, hey! Here…..” he lays the stuff on the table, getting to his knees next to her by the table, she watches Frankie take the stuff from the table and turn to Nero “Is that your truck out back?” Nero glares at the far wall, his voice harsh and agitated “Key's in my pocket.” Frankie shoves Lyla towards Nero, barking at her to get the keys which she hands him timidly. The grin on Frankie's face as he looks at Chibs makes her heart sink “Get up, Scotty.” She and Jax get to their feet, hands raised, both of them calling Chibs name as Frankie holds a gun to the back of Chibs head “Both of you get back or I'll blow his head off!” she wants to scream, she can feel her lip tremble as Chibs looks between her and Jax. “Jackie, Lass.” he takes the keys Frankie hands him “You're driving. Let's go.” Chibs nods and heads for the back door where the truck is, Frankie glances back at them “You come after me, I'll kill him.” she stands at Jax's side, her eyes glaring and her chest heaving as she tries not to cry out for Chibs as Jax says. “You're making a mistake.” Frankie moves quicker than she thought he could, his gun goes off and she sees Lyla fall onto her father who was still on the floor. When she turns back to Frankie he is gone, she moves to go after him but is yanked back into her husband's strong arms, she struggles, yelling chibs name all the while but her husband's hold is too strong.

She collapses in his hold and lets him hug her close, she can't cry, she refuses to. Turning to see Lyla she watches her father lift the wailing woman up onto the couch, ripping his over shirt over his head he uses it to press into the wound to stop the bleeding as much as he can. She takes deep breaths to calm her racing heart, the meds in her body making her dizzy. It takes her a few minutes to check all the way back in, and by then Lyla's cries are nothing but whimpers. Turning in her husband's arms she presses a kiss to his lips, silently thanking him before they both walk over to Lyla on the couch, grabbing the blonde's hand she presses a kiss to the back of it. “Your part of the badass women's club now. We have both been shot at by the same guy and lived.” despite the pain Lyla gives her a weak smile, but it falls quickly when she glances at the door Frankie took Chibs out of “Is he gonna kill Chibs?” that question had them all freeze for a moment. She honestly hoped not, but the way Frankie was sweating, his paranoid appearance, she honestly didn't know if they would be burying another Son and that thought hard her leaning heavy into her husband as he rubbed her upper arms. Seeing them all frozen Bobby speaks from his seat next to Jax “No, he'll-he'll probably just let him out when he gets far enough away.” Lyla takes the answer lays back as Nero reappears “I got a doctor on the way. He's a client; we're fine.” Nero makes eye contact with her and Jax before nodding to the entrance area, she lets her husband take her place on the floor by the couch as she follows behind her Prez.

Nero turns to them, his focus mostly on Jax, leaning against one of the pillars she watches them. “You remember what you promised?” Jax combs his hands over his slicked back hair, his face warn and drawn “I know. I'm sorry this shit landed here.” Nero chuckles, pointing to where Lyla lay in the room behind them. “We ain't even open yet, and I got an employee with a bullet in her leg.” She leans her head back against the pillar, looking at the ceiling she speaks frankly “No shit Nero. We were there.” she ignores both men's narrowed stare, forcing them to return to the conversation. Jax sighs “I'm gonna handle it.” She feels her hackles rise as Nero’s voice raises and hardens “ How you gonna handle it, more bullets?” she moves her eyes from the ceiling to his face, pushing off the wall she moves to Jax's side, not liking the direction this was taking. “ Come on, man, it's a club problem.” Nero shakes his head, a hand coming up to scrub at his beard as he speaks “No, no, it's your problem. And now it's my problem. That's the way this whole partner thing works, man.” she nods, putting her hand on Jax's arm she stops him from replying so she can. “We get that. And he just told you it's not gonna happen again. Okay?” Jax moves to leave, but she stays seeing the look in Nero’s eyes as she watches Jax, this isn't over. “But we both know that's a lie, don't we chica.” Jax moves her aside as he walks back to Nero. “So, what you saying man? You want out?”

Nero’s laugh is hollow as he practically stares a hole through her president. “Yeah, I do. That's why we got into this, remember? You got a beautiful wife, you got two healthy kids you need to accelerate the endgame, Jax. Get away from all the shit that's trying to kill you.” she wasn't a fool, she knew Jax wanted out. Wanted Tara to take the job at another hospital, she knew as much as Jax's life was this club, this club would kill him eventually if things didn't change or he didn't leave. And though she loved those kids and Tara she had no issues letting them go for a better life away from this chaos. She rubs a hand over Jax's back as he scrubs both his hands over his face before replying to Nero. “I know. I know what I have to do.” Nero glances back toward the room the others are in, stepping closer to them he lowers his voice “And what about the rest of them? 'Cause if Clay set these guys in motion, brother on brother, shit, mano, you ain't got no trust to lean on but a few select people.” She hates to agree but Nero wasn't a fool, turning to Jax she combs a hand through her own hair “He is right. Fuck only knows what Clay is doing behind the scenes, Jax. Who he might be talking too.” she could tell Jax needed to get out of here, he looked like a cornered animal, All jumping eyes and tense shoulder. Patting his back she nods to the back door. “You go grab a smoke and gather your thoughts.” She turns to Nero “We are gonna get together the cash we owe you.”

They are almost to the back room, she locks eyes with her husband as she sees him leaning against the wall closest to the entrance, he had heard more than the others for sure. She and Jax both come to a halt when Nero says “What are you gonna do about Gemma?” she moves to grab Jax by the arm but he is already making his way back to Nero, his voice brokering no argument as he replies “Now, that's not your concern, Nero.” she turns to go after him, Juan following behind her, but they both jerk to a stop when Nero does something she didn't expect of him, to toss Gemma under the oncoming bus. “Oh, you gotta be kidding me with that shit, right? After all this, I think I earned a little concern. Clay lied about her being run off the road. She wanted to tell you the truth, but she got caught up in all that stuff going on with Tara” she almost jumps out of her skin as Jax's voice echoes off the walls of the room, like a clap of thunder “She almost killed my kids!” Nero doesn't deny that she gives him credit but he is so deep with Gemma he can't see how dumb he sounds “Okay, I'm not saying that she didn't make a mistake but the lie, that was because she was scared.” She watches Jax, the look on his face is cold and a touch terrifying if she was honest. “Yeah, she should be.” they all move to leave the room, the next words out of Nero’s mouth have her halfway to him, her father, who she didn't even realize had left Lyla's side, yanks her up and off her feet. Holding her against his chest as she struggles in a rage to get the taller Hispanic man. “Really? Well, what are you gonna do, Pres? You gonna beat the shit out of your mom? Ain't that been done enough by your family?”

Juan and Bobby hold Jax back as he goes for Nero. “You want to be with Gemma? Be my guest! She's your problem now. Partner.” the other file into the back room with Lyla, leaving only Nero and her father alone. She is calmer now, but she has words for the older man. Turning to glance at her father he releases her, heading for the back room as well. Walking over to the older man she narrows her eyes. “I get you care for her. I would do the same shit for my husband any day. But what you need to realize is Gemma has been going off the tracks long before you came along Nero. You have only seen this little bit of the train wreck. Jax would never put a hand on that woman, he might think about it but he is not Clay. You ever say he is again I have no issue beating your ass myself.” She lets that sink in for a moment before continuing. “I want him out of this as well. I want his kids to live away from this. And he is doing what he can with what he is dealt. So I need you to step the fuck off and let me and Bobby as his guides do our fucking job. I made a promise to Opie to see him through this, and I keep my promises.” She turns away, walking towards the room without a backward glance.

Juice POV  
After the showdown between Nero, Jax and Joy they had all decided to split up once Lyla had been taken care of. From the text message he and Joy had gotten from Jax, they would be the kids go to if Taras nanny was MIA. He didn't mind, he loved those kids. They had been home for a few hours and both of them had decompressed, stripped away their clothes, showered and ate dinner. From his place on the couch, he could hear his wife's voice as she sang softly to the music playing from her phone while she cleaned up the kitchen. He knew she was worried about Chibs like he was, but a part of him doubted Frankie would bring down Jax or Joy's wrath more by killing Chibs if he did not even the devil himself could save Frankie from Joy's wrath. Turning off the game he had been playing he heaves himself off the couch, turning off the TV as he goes, he had only planned to get a water and let his wife work through her thoughts while he got ready for bed, but he stops in the door, frozen by the sight of her hips swaying softly as she hums to the music. He lets his eyes roam her body as she remains oblivious to his presence, from her black painted toes, the colorful shorts that molded to the curve of her plump ass like a cotton second skin, the curve of her bare lower back before it disappeared under the black cropped shirt she was wearing. He loved his wife's body every dip, curve and stretch mark and he adored how she was learning not to hide her stomach just because it wasn't flat, or the skin wasn't smooth or even toned. He hadn't even realized he had walked up close to her until his fingers were skimming along the soft skin of her sides to rest over her soft, rounded stomach.

Pressing his face into her damp, fragrant hair he groans as she rubs her ass back against him, turning her in his arms he holds her makeup-free face in his hands. He couldn't help but grin as her small warm hands slide around his back, yanking his body closer. Sliding his hands into her hair he holds her in place as he takes her plump bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a gentle tug he chuckles when her nails dig into the skin of his back. He stops her lips from following his as he pulls back, using the hand in her hair he tilts her head back, making her look up at him. “You know. I have noticed the difference in you since the kidnapping botch I could almost feel you holding yourself back.” she opens her mouth to reply, but he tightens his fist in her hair, making her mouth close with an audible snap. He needed to get this out. “But today, with that fucking gun to your head I saw the woman who knocked Chibs and Tig out of her fucking way to see her dad that day on the lot. I missed her.” releasing his hold on his wife's hair he wraps his arms around her waist, his fingers drawing circles on the skin of her back as she worried her bottom lip between her own teeth for a moment before replying. “I didn't know how to function anymore. I didn't realize how easy it would be to be snatched, to possibly die and never see your face again. And then Opie, and almost being killed by the nomads added onto this mounting fear of my own mortality. I kinda forgot to live and love in this moment you know and then…..at the end of that gun barrel, It felt like something clicked into place. Call me fucked in the head but I felt a peace, maybe not peace….I don't know.” he could see she was struggling, so he helped her out. “You made peace with the fact that you just might die there. And it sucked but you refused to go out as anything but yourself. No bullshit. We have all had those moments, and I'm just glad you have come to some kind of peace before it actually did happen I hated not being able to fix what was wrong…..felt useless as your husband.”

She shakes her head, her hands rubbing up and down the columns of his back as she looks up at him. “No. You were doing exactly what you were meant to do. Being there for me when I needed you. I had to figure this one out on my own mentally. I'm just sorry that made you feel that way.” he presses a kiss to her forehead, his hands moving to slide under her arms to lift her off her feet, turning he sets her onto the kitchen island behind him, Smirking when she yelps at the feel of the cold marble on her bare thighs, resting his hands on the counter on the outside of her thighs he leans into her space, pressing trails of kisses along her neck and collarbone as he speaks. “Maybe we should go on another vacation when shit settles down. Or hell just a ride to Bakersfield to see your abuela, I know you haven't seen her since the wedding and miss her.” he watches her tilt her head back, from the shiver that racks her body he wasn't all too sure if she was paying much attention until she opens her smart ass mouth.

“You expect me to hear one damn word when you're licking me like ice cream?” he smirks and moves his now cold hands to her legs in retaliation, dodging her swinging hands as she hisses. “Juan stop. Your hands are cold!” he grins and holds his hands up, she glares half-heartedly for a moment before replying. “But seriously it's not a bad idea. Would be nice to get away….maybe show you my old stomping grounds. Go to a few clubs and let you grind and feel up on my booty.” he chuckles when she wags her eyebrows, her legs wrapping around his back. He yanks her closer, lifting her off the counter he chuckles as she shrieks and clings to him, ignoring her protests of being too heavy he carries her to the bedroom at a leisurely pace, turning off lights as he goes. Once in their room, he tosses her on the bed, watching her giggle and slide backward as he crawls after her, his hand grabs her ankle, yanking her back towards him he grins as he presses his face into the skin exposed below her shirt line.

(***)  
Her body arched against him, his hands sliding under her ass to pull her shorts and panties off, tossing them over his shoulder he presses his hands to her thighs, spreading her open he wastes no time tasting her. The full body shudder that goes through her as she releases a loud wailing moan makes him hard as a rock, at every swirl of his tongue around her bud her thighs tremble and try to close on his head, forcing him to hold her open as her acrylics clawed at his shoulders. He looks up at her over the valley of her body and sees her yanking her shirt over her head, her hands cupping her own bare breasts as her hips bucked under him. Seeing her so debauched he couldn't help but turn his head and bite down on her plump inner thigh, chuckling when she whimpers and arches, he knew she didn't mind a little pain in her pleasure. Sitting up he watches her hand slides down her body to play with herself as he watches, a wicked glint in her now half-lidded molten eyes. He smirks and reaches a hand down to join hers, sliding two of his fingers inside he watches her teeth dig into her bottom lip as she tries not to wail as her sex clenches around his fingers. Leaning over her he presses his lips to her flushed cheek, pulling back his eyes watch her face closely as she climbed closer and closer as her whole body starts to quake under him, his name tumbles from her pretty lips in whines as she uses the hand not between her legs to wrap around the back of his neck to pulls him down.

He swallows her screams as she reaches her peak, her hand abandoning its post between her legs to grip the sheets below her in white-knuckle grips as she shakes beneath him. Helping her ride out her climax he grins when she opens her eyes to stare up at him, gently sliding his hand from better her legs he watches her watch him as he licks her sweetness from his fingers. Cursing when she uses her legs to rolls them, leaving her on top, he can't help but laugh when she scrambles to get his sweats and boxers off. “Joy, let me help. slow down.” She glares up at him and he tries not to chuckle when she finally gets it off, climbing on top of him she wastes no time taking him in fully and he can't help but groan loudly, he wanted to glare as she smirks at him, her hips take on a rushed pace as her hands land on his chest. His hands easily find their home on her supple ass as he helps her ride him, he had been hard for too long and knew he wouldn't last long at this pace and with how fucked out Joy looked the sight of her body on top of him, her curls wild had him gripping her ass tightly as he fought off his own climax. But it seemed Joy was having none of it, her nails gently rack gently rack down his chest as she speaks. “Wanna feel you cum for me daddy.” he groans, his fingers digging deeply into the meat of her ass, now that wasn't fucking fair. She knew what that did to him. “Please fill me up. I'm so close, need it to cum.” he can't hold back, using his grip on her ass he holds her in place as he growls through his climax, the feel of his wife's sex milking him through it practically made his eyes cross.

(***)  
Once his vision cleared he stares up at his very pleaded looking wife still sitting on his lap, shaking his head he chuckles, his hand cracking down on her bare ass in retaliation. “That was a low blow calling me daddy. You play dirty woman.” he holds his arms open as she lays herself on top of him, one of his hands wrapping a few wayward curls around his fingers as he presses a kiss to her temple as she speaks, her voice slightly muffled from her place in his neck. “Not my fault we are kinky pervs. I get off on calling you daddy…..and you get off on it too.” he chuckles “That I do baby girl. Now sleep. We both need to be in early tomorrow.” reaching over he turns off the light on the bedside table. Joy dozes off first, he isn't far behind, his thoughts weighing heavy as he sent a silent prayer to whatever god was listening that they find Chibs breathing. He didn't think he could handle losing another brother this soon, and he knew Joy couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. I'll see you all next time. And finally, I found an App to express joys sense of style. Her outfits throughout the chapter are below.
> 
> Joy look 1 (Waynes): https://www.fashmates.com/set/quick-errand-run-1539896236928
> 
> Joy Outfit 2 (Diosa): https://www.fashmates.com/set/somebody-call-quintin-1539897018339
> 
> Joy outfit 3 (Hospital): https://www.fashmates.com/set/lazy-star-gazer-1539917426322
> 
> Joy Outfit 4 (Be Strapped): https://www.fashmates.com/set/female-enforcer-1539975793752
> 
> Joy outfit 5 (Home for the night):https://www.fashmates.com/set/home-for-the-night-1539983066457


	18. Of Frankie Diamonds, Sharing and.......Laundry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can tell I'm married now because the words ‘I cooked and did laundry’ got me weak in the knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am beyond sorry its been so long. The second the holidays started I was in a whirlwind but I'm back and ready to keep going. Here is the new Chapter hope you love it.

Joy POV

She hadn't seen her husband since they both got to work this morning, he was currently underneath a car while she was double checking some appointments for later today and filing that still hadn't been done by Gemma. It was a fucking wonder this place lasted with her behind the filing. She was putting some files up when the door to the office opened, without turning she speaks “Take a seat I'll be with you in a moment.” She drops the files on her hands when she hears a Scottish brogue reply “Take your time Lass.” she turns and sees Chibs grinning at her, practically leaping over the desk chair she hugs him tight. “Jesus fuck Chibs I was so scared!” the older man hugs her close kissing the side of her head in greeting as her husband rushes in at the sound of her shouting. “Babe you…..” she pulls herself from Chibs, seeing the wide grin on her husband face she gets out of the way just in time for him to hug Chibs himself “Jesus Chibs.” She rubs her husband's back, she knew Chibs meant a lot to Juan, she was glad he was back home. Once they released the man hug of the century she grabs Chibs face in her hands, looking him over “What happened.” the older man huff out a laugh, grabbing one of her hands he kisses the back of it before stepping out of her reach, nodding towards the clubhouse. “Want to wait until the others are here, put up the break sign or get one of the prospects in here.” she watches him go, she and her husband locking eyes. This wasn't good if the whole club needed to know. “Go clean up. I'll grab our lunches from the clubhouse.” Juan nods, pressing a kiss to her cheek he heads for the bathroom in the office to clean up.

It's not twenty minutes that she and Juan are having lunch at the picnic tables with Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Phil, and her father. She kept having to swat at her father and Tig as they stood bites of her chicken and rice, when her father steals another bite she hands her food to her husband for protection while she smacks at her father's arms as he hides his head from her blows. “It's your mom's recipe what do you expect little girl!!!” she glares at him as she grabs her food back from her husband. “ I expect you to ask you heathen. You too Tig don't think you're off the hook.” she feels a tap on her shoulder, seeing Chibs glancing between her and her food she arches a brow “May I have a try lass?” she sighs, hold out a spoonful for him she glares between her father and Tig “See. Asking helps.” She goes back to eating as Chibs nods. “Pretty good girlie. Make that for dinner one night and I'll swing by.” She takes her last bite and nods, hearing a bike pull up she sees Jax, she hears her father get up as his phone rings she moves over so he can head for the ring behind them to talk to whoever was calling. She grins as Jax pulls Chibs in for a hug “The prodigal Scot. Oh, man. Thank God you're alright, man. What happened?” she leans into her husband's side, resting her head on his shoulder as she listens to Chibs “Frankie, he dumped me out on the 99. I really thought he was gonna put a bullet in the back of my head. Some trucker found me. Check this out.” she watches him pull his paperboy hat from his head, hissing between her teeth when she sees the glimmer of two staples in the long scar on his head. Frankie was worm food. “Did you see anything Chibs? Anything we could use to find him?” turning to her he lights a cigarette, blowing the smoke upward he shakes his head in the negative “Too dark lass. But it looked like a White SUV. I couldn't see plates, faces. But it's obvious somebody's helping him.” She sighs, resting her elbows on the table she racks her brain, but with so little info that was given to her through the paperwork she was given by Frankie, it wouldn't be easy to sniff him out. She turns to Bobby, “Seems to be heading north, maybe breaking for Canada.” sounded plausible, she almost jumps out of her skin when her father plops down next to her, seeing his face and the evil grin on it she narrows her eyes “Try Tahoe. Just talked to Quinn. He found Frankie.” She smirks, leaning over she plans a kiss on her father's cheek, snickering when he tried to scrub her lip gloss from his cheek. Even Jax chuckled as he said “Well, let's go. Come on, let's move to church.”

Standing she follows behind the others, her husband's hand on her hips as he walks behind her. She and the others quickly grab their seats, seems she wasn't the only one itching to get her hands on Frankie. She gets comfortable between Phil and her husband, rubbing her hand up and down her husband's back as he leans his elbows on the table, his whole upper body almost hunched over the table. He was just as ready as she was to see Frankie bleed. Her eyes land on her father as he speaks first “Quinn says Frankie's in South Tahoe. Hooked up with Leo Pirelli's crew.” She scuffs, couldn't even hide on his own. Jax nods, a hand coming to scrub roughly at the side of his beard jaw “He's bought himself some mob protection.” all eyes move to the older man at the end of the table as he says “Is that solid intel? 'Cause I'm a little cautious when it comes to Nomad integrity.” she wanted to throw one of her knives into his eye socket, the Nomads were his errand boys and a good few of them knew it. Her father's eyes narrow at Clay “Quinn knows every pimp and hooker in a 300-mile radius. Frankie still likes them young and slanted.” She narrows her eyes at Tig and he snorts “Yeah, pussy tells all.” she kicks him under the table, a smirk of satisfaction on her face when he winches and reaches down for his shin. “Ok unloyal pussy tells all better?” she nods and turns her attention to Jax, who shakes his head at the both of them “All right, give him a call when we break. Tell him we're on our way. Make sure it's real.” she watches her father nod, he had his role to play. She glances past her husband's still hunched form to Bobby “Leo runs book and poker clubs. It's a quiet crew, man. Maybe Cacuzza could reach out, explain our situation. Do this the easy way.” She doesn't look at Clay as he replies “Yeah. I can call Jimmy.” Her husband sighs, leaning back in his seat he grabs her hand, his fingers playing for with the rings on her hand as he asks the question they all want to be answered. “ What happens when we find Frankie? Because frankly Jax I want his fucking head for what he tried to do to my wife.”

She lifts his hand, not caring if the guys see her kiss his knuckle. Juan wasn't the most blood thirty out of this group, but she knew he needed this. Chibs nods “I agree, we cut his head off.” Jax's leans forward on his elbows, his gaze bouncing between Juan and Chibs. “First we press him on the attacks, find out who's calling the shots.” She nods, lacing her fingers with Juan's “I agree, I want him to die buried to his neck in shit but I want the person holding his fucking leash.” Tiggy slaps his hand on the table “Then let's vote this shit.” She watches Jax as he looks at everyone at the table for a moment “Okay, we all know what Frankie did to compromise the club. Vote's got to be unanimous. All in favor of stripping his patch.” the sounds of agreement were deafening, not one person at this table would stand for that man having redwood on his cut for another day. Jax's face takes on a darker note as he locks eyes with her “As far as Mr. Mayhem goes, let's hear pros and cons.” Tig scuffs, drawings Jax's eyes from her to him “He tried to kill you. That would be a pro.” She will give Jax his dues, she knew he wanted the man dead but he was also being a president and level headed when he said. “We only got the word of a non-member.” 

Clays voice down the table makes her tense, ever since Frankie had confirmed she had been right all she wanted was to crawl down the table and his throat out with her teeth. “ Gogo and Greg tried to kill Unser. Nomads were on a spree.” all eyes turn to Chibs “ Yeah, and he shot Lyla, tried to whack me, and admitted to being the one who shot Joy. Frankie's made his bed, Jackie.” she rubs her husband's forearm as he grips her hand, she knew Juan still hadn't gotten over that night, she knew it would take a while for him to forget that feeling of not know if she was alright. Jax's eyes lock with hers for a moment, sometimes she wondered why he gave Bobby the VP patch when it seemed he still looked to her for some things, she nods slightly, it needed to be done. “ Okay. All in favor of Frankie Diamonds meeting Mr. Mayhem.” everyone voted in favor, Frankie's lifespan just shrunk down to hours as Jax slams down the gavel with a resounding crack.

She lets her husband practically drag her from the room by her hand as they all head outside, her mind is so focused on Frankie and how this would end she doesn't hear Juan's voice until he waves a hand in front of her face. “Hey. Come back to me. You ok?” She leans into his hands as they cup her cheeks, she rests her hands on his sides as his eyes sweep over her face “I'm fine just over analyzing. I'm ready for him to be gone.” she can't help but smile up at her husband when he plans a kiss to her forehead. “I know. Now the real question is are you riding along with me or solo. You seemed ok this morning without your pain Meds but this is an hour or so out.” she takes a hand from his side and rubs over the slowly fading bruise under her black shirt. “I'm alright. Tender to pressure as always but as long as I'm not doing a workouts like you do I'm good.” she smirks up at him as he rolls his eyes, she gasps as he yanks her closer by the back of her neck, the kiss he gives her makes her toes curl in her shoes. As he pulls back her lips chase his, much to his amusement. “Crack jokes about my work out habits all you want baby girl but you like what it does.” She snickers and smacks his stomach, making him grunt, she pulls two hair ties from her wrists, holding them up to Juan she turns around and lets him start to tightly braid her hair back. She sees Tig watching them, an amused grin on his face, he opens his mouth to say something but he catches the glint of silver on her hand, realizing she was holding a throwing knife. She waits until he locks eyes with her to wink, yeah fucker try it. Fucking cut your tires, the blue-eyed man pouts at her before yelling. “Your no fun doll.” she snickers and shoves the knife back into her thigh holster. Once Juan is done with her hair she runs to the office to grab her emergency ride bag she keeps there. Seeing Gemma she lets her know what had already he handled today and runs out to the bikes. Phil and Rat would be trailing behind them in the van, with Clay riding as well she would be taking up the rear between her father and Husband. Getting her customary kiss from her husband they take off not long after.

It had been so fucking long since they had just ridden together. This was what she used to dream about when her father would tell her about the club, wide open road. The rumble of their engines like a storm it's halfway in that they stop for a leg stretch and bathroom breaks. She is inside grabbing some waters for the guys and a few lollipops for her sweet tooth while Juan tops off their tanks, she heads outside a grape lollipop already between her lips as she walks up to Chibs who was laid out on his bike, she lays a water on his stomach before taking two waters out off the bag for herself and Juan. Chibs peers up at her, chuckling she arches a brow. “What's got you giggling?” he smirks “With the Lolli stick hanging out of your mouth it looks like a toothpick. Ya look like you Da.” the guys circled around grin, she remembers something, looking around she catches sight of her dad, she whistles to catch his attention. Reaching into her back pocket she holds up a small pack of toothpicks she got inside for him, tossing them towards him she grins when he catches them with ease. Sending her a nod in thanks before turning back to his conversation with Rat in the van driver seat. She shrugs as the rest of the guys laugh “Dad is easy to shop for. Toothpicks, beer, and condoms.” She giggles as Juan's forehead rests on her shoulder, her hand patting the side of his tattooed scalp as he tries to get his wheezing laughter under control.

She sees Phil glance over her shoulder, turning her head she sees him watching Clay who had just come from the bathrooms. The what he was rubbing his hand let her know he was regretting his choice to leave his shot at home. Juan having composed himself rests his chin on her shoulder as Clay passes them “How they doing?” Clay shakes his head, moving to lean against his bike behind them “I should have brought the cortisone.” Yes, he fucking should have, she even packed her pills, even if she felt fine she might not later. Jax comes over, his eyes narrowed on Clay “You good?” she lets Juan moves her so they are facing Clay, her back against his chest. Resting her head back on his shoulder she twirls the Lolli in her mouth as Clay replies “Lungs holding up, it's my goddamn hands.” Jax glances between the van and Clay before replying “Hop in the van with Rat. Let Phil ride it out.” she knew it sucked to tap out. But Clay needed to be more realistic, bring your fucking meds if you needed them. Everyone started to get on their bikes, pulling the Lolli from her mouth she kisses Juan snickering when he grins “Mmmm grape.” She shakes her head and heads for her bike, turning to Tig when he swats at her leg. “Got any more?” she heaves a suffering sigh and holds out her treasure trove of lollipops. Letting him pick before she puts them away. These men would be the death of her, from a bullet wound or mental break she just didn't know which.

An hour or so later

Pulling up to the poker club she sees a very tall son waiting for them and for a second her mind flashes to Opie, she shakes it off walking up behind Jax as he greets the taller man “Quinn it's good to see you man.” she tilts her head back to look at him as he smiles down at her. Seems he was another gentle giant. “Well seems the rumors of the smallest son to wear a patch are true. I'm Quinn it's great to meet you Sonshine.” She grins, holding her hand out for him to shake, she finds herself a few feet of the ground in a tight hug before she can blink. “Careful hun. I'm not one hundred percent.” he drops her onto her feet. “Sorry. I'll remember next time.” she chuckles, letting her husband grab her hand, pulling her behind him and the rest as they head inside. Looking around she gets a feel of the place, very backwoods casino. She liked it, hanging onto Juan's arm she follows behind Jax, narrowing her eyes as a man steps up to their side “Hey, what do you guys need?” Jax pats the man on the shoulder “ We're just looking around, big fella.” Jax's swiftly moves past the man, who turns his attention to herself and the guys, his fingers pointing towards her cut.“Yeah, we're a quiet place. Gotta do it without the patches.”

She arches a brow, her arms crossed over her chest as she replies “Take it easy. We're just here to see Pirelli, okay?” the man steps closer into her space, she places a hand on her husband's chest, stopping him as he moves to step in front of her, she hated cheap forms of intimidation. Staring up at the bald man before her she curls her lip as he replies “Call his office and make an appointment Peaches.” She can't help but snort, fucking peaches? Wow how cute. She is about to rip his throat out with her teeth when Jax's voice bounces off the walls of the room, making them all turn to watch “Leo! You made a bad mistake helping Frankie Diamonds, man.”

She watches as Mr.Clean moves towards Jax, placing his hand on her president's chest. Shoving him back towards the guys “All right, out. Move!” she sidesteps Jax's backward falling body. Snatching up a bottle from the table she uses it to crack the extremely tall man upside the head, sending him crashing to the floor. All hell breaks loose as he gets back up Snatching her up by her cut he holds her again the wall “You crazy bitch!” she snarls and kicks him between his legs when he lets her drop she clasps her hands together making one large fist she swings at the side of his jaw. She doesn't stick around as he goes down, seeing Juan was ok she looks for her father, finding him and another man flying through the air and onto a table she winches as the table breaks. Running over she throws herself onto the man's back as he punches her father, wrapping her arms around his neck she leans back. Using all her body weight she starts to choke him out. The noise around her as come to a grinding halt but she refuses to release her hold on the guy who was now squirming in her arms for freedom. She only let's go when Jax snatches her up by the back of her cut “Enough Sonshine!” panting she leans into her husband and he moves to stand behind her, her father moving to her side as he glares at the man trying to catch his breath on the floor. A man stands before them, she guessed he was Leo. “What the hell is wrong with you guys? Somebody sneezes, your little cocker spaniel here throw a fist? How do you get any business done?” she smirks, her eyes on the man currently nursing a bloody nose “Mr.Clean next to you dropped his pants first.”

Her husband's chest rumbles as he chuckles, the bloody and bold man takes a threatening step towards her “Aw, screw this” She moves to meet him but her husband's hands on her arms and Leo's voice stop her “Hey, hey! Enough. Enough! Okay, so you got my attention.” Jax moves in front of her with sigh “Frankie Diamonds. Leo, we know you're helping him get out of the States.” she couldn't see past Jax large frame, but the condescending tone of Leo's voice made her roll her eyes “ You don't know shit.” Jax finally moves so she can lock eyes on Leo as Jax speaks lowly, but just loud enough for the few close enough to hear. “You know, Frankie Diamonds stole half a million dollars from me and my associates. He's using our cash to bankroll his exit. If you think we're noisy, wait till the cartel and the IRA come knocking.” she bites down on her lip as she tries not to laugh, that sneaky son of a bitch. She leans into her husband and she giggles out “Machetes, grenade launchers and AK’s oh my. And you think I'm a pain. They can spill a few stacks of chips.” She winks at Leo as her husband rests his forehead on her shoulder, she could feel his chest shaking as he tries to suppress his wheezing laughter. The larger man Quinn pats her on the shoulder as he passes by to speak to Leo “We just want Frankie.” Jax's chuckle makes her glance his way, the look on his face was a touch on the teasing side “You can even keep the cash.” She smirks as Leo finally grins, turning away he stops before turning back to Jax “Make a call. Follow us. But if you're telling me a story, kid, this ain't gonna be such a beautiful, sunshiny day here in the splendor of the lakes. You understand?” she can't help but reach over to swat at Jax's arm closest to her as he replies “Not exactly, but I think I get the point.”

She watches him go with a grin, smart ass. She and Juan let the others pass by, leaving them to follow in the back as he walks behind her, his hand coming around to rest his palm flat against her stomach and he whispers “You ok?” She turns her head, presses a kiss to his jaw “I'm fine Juan. Sore but nothing I'm not used to handling.” He narrows his eyes for a second but nods, kissing her temple as they get to their bikes. Following behind Leo and his guys as they pull out the drive isn't long it's just a lot of back roads, she almost swerves into another lane when the sound of a huge explosion booms through the mountains like thunder. She sees Jax's head pop up as he stands on his bike to look at something before he is peeling around the SUV and taking off at high speed, takes the rest of them half a second to do the same when they see the smoke from the mountain. She had broke formation and got closer to Jax, she would catch hell for it later but she wasn't gonna miss Frankie, fuck that for a joke. She pulls up next to Jax as they both catch sight of the van she quickly races past Jax for the door, yanking out her glocks she aims them at Clay who had a shotgun aimed at Frankie “Drop it Clay or I drop you!” Jax's rushes in behind her, gun aimed at Clay as well “Not yet Clay.” She side steps from the door, never taking her eyes off Clay, or her guns as the guys file in one by one. She can't help but smirk as Chibs lays his hands on her shoulders as he passes, talking to Frankie over her head “Frankie. Miss me?” she sees Leo and his boys file in from her peripheral as Jax's speaks to Clay “Lower the shotgun now.” for a second Clay looks like he might just say fuck it, she hoped he would but sadly he had some sense, lowering the shotgun he looks at Jax, the next few seconds are so fast she still can barely remember them. All she hears is Leo's low curse and the sound of gunshots, she watches Frankie drop as one hits him between the eyes, she turns to Leo as he stops, it takes her husband and her father to drag her out as she screeches, trying to bum rush the man. “You stupid son of a bitch!!! HE WASN'T YOUR KILL HE WAS MINE!”

She struggles as her father wraps his arms around her middles, pinning her swings arms to her side she yells as Juan grabs her face. “Joy enough! Look at me. Stop before to pass the fuck out BREATH!” She stares at him, her chest heaving as she feels tears of rage stream down her cheeks and over Juan's fingers. She feels her body shaking as she tries to calm her racing heart and mind. It's a good ten minutes before she can speak without yelling. “I'm good. Let me down dad.” her father kisses the back of her head before he drops her on her feet, moving past her he plants another kiss on the side of her head as he goes back to the cabin. Leaving her alone with her husband, looking up at him she swipes at her tear stained cheeks, looking up at him with a watery smile “I bet I look like shit.” Juan chuckles softly, his hands coming up your cup her face as his thumbed swipe under her eyes. Wiping away the Mascara that had smudged in her rage, she rests her hands on his sides as he presses a kiss to her forehead. “There. Just as beautiful as the day I married you.” she snorts, her hand rubbing up and down his sides “If your trying to sweet talk your way into my pants…..keep talking it might work.” he husband chuckles, his beefy arm wrapping around her shoulder as he drags her forward into his chest. The smell of weed smoke and body wash makes her tension melt away, she slides her hand around his back, her hand digging his back pocket as he tries to move away “The fuck you doing!?” she smiles into his chest as she finds what she was looking for, pulling back she holds up the case of prerolled blunts he always had and wiggles it “light up time?” He shakes his head but grabs it anyway, she goes back to her place against his chest, hugging him tightly as he lights up over her head. With her ear against his chest, she can hear when he takes his first hit, the blunt appearing in front of her face as he passes it to her. Finally pulling back from the warmth of his chest she sees the fuss heading their way, she inhales deeply as Jax gets to her, his hand on the back of her head as he locks eyes with her “You good sis?” she shrugs, a sad smile on her face as she blows her smoke off to the side. Handing the blunt to Juan, as Jax talks to Quinn behind her “do you have a truck or something we can borrow? To haul Frankie back?” she watches Clay standing off to the side with Rat, she takes the last of the blunt from her husband, inhaling all of it she holds it as Quinn replies “Yeah I got you.” she tosses the blunt to the dirt stomping it out she blows her smoke out as she speaks, the guys going quiet at the tone of her voice as she speaks to Clay directly. “Wanna share with the class how you got here before us?”

She doesn't flinch as Clay stares her down through his shades for a moment before replying “Cacuzza. He called me as you guys were pulling out. Me and Rat boy here wanted to check it out before we hit you up.” She doesn't take her eyes off Clay as Rat speaks “We wanted to make sure it was real.” she nods slowly, the feel of a hand on her shoulder makes her tense until she hears the voice attached “Well guess what. It was. Come on. Let's go home.” Her eyes following Clay as he turns to walk to the van, Jax's hand clenching her shoulder in silent support letting her know, I see him too. She reaches up and pats his hand as he moves away and towards the cabin to collect Frankie's corpse. Sliding her sunglasses on she moves away from the others, and away from the still smoking cabin she finds a nice rock formation near the lake and climbs on top of it. Curling her legs up to her chest she stares out onto the oddly still lake, as she stares she tries to figure out what is next. She had been so angry looking for proof of the Nomads and finding the shit stains who killed Opie that it was all she felt for a while, sure she had overcome her issues and fears regarding her and her families mortality. But she was slowly coming to the realization that she was always angry, or maybe the best way to describe it was her anger never died down it simmered under her skin and she was so tired of it. Now that Frankie was dead, that chapter closed. She wasn't sure where to focus that anger she held before and that worried her, the last thing she wanted was to lash out at the guys or worse, Juan or her dad. They still had Opie's killers to look for but she had long ago told herself that she couldn't hold anger for that even though it still hurt to know he was gone, all she could do was just serve justice for her still living boys. She jerks when she feels arms slide around her shoulders, but once she got sight of the reaper set against the deep sepia skin of the left forearm she knew it was her husband. Leaning back against him she closes her eyes as he presses slow, lazy kisses from her ear to the collar of her shirt. When she turns her head to returns the favor. “Want to tell me what has you sneaking off? Needed a minute?” she rests her forehead against his cheek, her nails dragging back and forth over the reaper on his arm as she tries to figure out how to say this right. “I was so ready for today. My anger was at the surface and I was ready to take that human skit mark back to Charming, grill him and dump him in a ditch after. But now I'm left feeling. I don't know if empty is the best word.” She struggles for a moment, her husband grabbing her hand rubbing his arm, pulling the hand to his mouth he kisses her fingers before speaking.

“I get it. You had so much anger. And have had it since Op died and then this added too it. Now when you thought you were doing to get an ending you wanted it was stolen from you and your anger is confused now. Frantic and searching for a place to put it all.” she nods, staying quiet as Juan continues. “But baby that's not healthy to stay that angry all the time. You have to take away the fact that it wasn't you who killed him and think on the main point, he is dead now. He can't hurt any one of us anymore. And Joy If you need to do something with it. The anger I mean. tell me. You and I can go in the backyard with Sonny and play it off or hey, come out on Saturday with me and your dad to work out, yoga is all well and good for you but this might help more.” she thinks for a second, he made a good point. Shifting she grins up at her husband “Look at you. My incredibly smart and thoughtful husband. I like that idea working out, and we can bring sonny with us, he loves the clubhouse.” She smirks, her hand snaking up his hard chest to the back of his neck. Yanking his head down she brushes her lips over his softly as she speaks, her eyes heavy-lidded from the weed and her voice taking on a smokey quality “And seeing you sweaty and shirtless is never something I will pass up seeing.” His grin is wicked as he leans down, closing that last centimeter between their lips to kiss her deeply. She would never get tired of his kiss, the brush of his warm tongue along her bottom lip as she lays back onto the hard stone below them, his body hovering over her as she grips the back of his neck with both hands. The sound of laughing doesn't hit her until she opens her eyes, she can hear the voices finally “I don't think Juicy boy stands a chance. She will detach her jaw swallow him whole, you watch.” She finally pulls away from her husband, tilting her head back she sees an upside-down Chibs and Tiggy grinning at them. “Do either of you old pervs have nothing better to do?” she pets her hand down the back of her husband head as he laughs into the side of her neck. Tiggy walks over to them, Chibs following behind, Chibs help Juan off of her and Tiggy helps her down from the tall formation. Grinning as he wraps an arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the bikes “You know I'm always down for a live show.” She shakes her head and sighs, only the men in her life. She would be grey by thirty-five.

A few hours later

Once they had gotten back to the house it had been peaceful, they had stripped down to their night clothes well before the sun was down but they had the rest of the day to do absolutely nothing. Then right before dark Juan decided to take Sonny on a run with him, something about needing time to think about what's up next. She didn't stress him, he would tell her his thoughts eventually when he finally caught up to them. That had been an hour ago, Juan had texted her saying he was on his way back so she was currently getting dinner ready when the doorbell rang. Grabbing her Glock from the kitchen island she slowly walks to the door, peeking out the hole her shoulder drop and she sighs at the sight of Roosevelt. Opening the door wide she grins. “What can I do for you?” he holds up a file. She waves him inside, locking the door behind her knowing Juan had his key to get in. She lets him follow her into the kitchen as she checks on the broccoli she is steaming as she talks over her shoulder to him. “Thanks for the file. But I doubt it will be necessary.” She knows he is staring holes into her back, once she is done tossing the spices into the chicken in the pan she has before she turns it down a little and turns to face him. “Got a call an hour ago. Frankie Diamonds was found in a ditch, multiple gunshot wounds to the face and torso. Something you want to tell me, Ortiz?” She can't help but smirk, always the cop. “First off, cut the cop act your sitting at my kitchen island and I'm in my pj’s it's not even remotely intimidating. And secondly no it wasn't us sadly.” She turns, grabbing the tongs on the counter she flips the chicken, giving it a dash of her pre-mixed seasoning before turning back to face Eli. “We were there though. And another person who isn't a son shot first I'm just as pissed as you are, trust me.” she crosses her arms over her chest as Eli rests his head on his folded arms on the counter, it's quiet for are moment, the sounds of the food cooking the only thing you could hear before she breaks the silence again.

“I wanted to pull the fucking trigger. So I get how you feel man I do, but Juan said something today that made me see reason. He is dead Eli. The man who tried to kill me and your wife and unborn child are dead. I know you as a cop want to see them rot in cells but for me…..this is enough. And both of us have people we love to watch out for, so we can't waste time dwelling on what could have happened.” she hears the front door lock tumble, turning her head she can't help but smile as her husband and dog rush in. Watching him kneel down before sonny, she can't help but sigh. Even after a year seeing him so happy and open makes her heart go soft, she hoped in years to come it wouldn't stop happening. Once Juan had finished taking the harness off sonny he made his way into the kitchen, panting he leans against the doorway as he eyes the man sitting at his counter. Opening the fridge she gets him a tall bottle of water and tosses it at him, smirking as she says “He isn't gonna explode if you stare at him hard enough Juan.” her husband narrows his eyes and walks over to her to kiss her cheek, she wrinkles her nose as his sweaty chest brushes her arm. “You stink. Go shower dinner is almost ready.” he chuckles, pressing another kiss on her cheek he nods to Eli on his way out. She grins as Eli shakes his head “I need to head home. Rita is probably worried.” she nods, walking over to cabinet she pulls out a container of cookies, handing them to Eli she smiles. “Rita seems to like these. My mom's recipe. Tell her hi for me.” Eli nods, heading for the door he stops and turns to her. “I need your statement still. write it up and drop it off, please. Maybe tomorrow?” 

She nods and watches the man leave, feeling somewhat better about the day. Juan had been right, she and Eli both needed to let go of their anger in this. The deed was done and for now, both their small families were safe, heaving a tired sigh she turns back to dinner. Pulling the chicken out of the pan she sets it to the side, Juan would be out soon then they could finally eat.

Next Morning

She had risen early, normally Juan was the one to rise before her but she guessed everything from yesterday and his hour run after had wiped him out. She had quickly let Sonny out into the back yard before he could start making enough noise to wake Juan before she set about making a nice breakfast. But before she can start her phone starts ringing, seeing Jax's name on the screen she arches a brow, putting in on speaker she grabs the eggs and other stuff from the fridge. “What's up buttercup?” the man in questions tone made her know this wasn't just a social call. “A little much to talk about over the phone, you good to have visitors?” she silently curses and then sighs “Yeah. Who's coming so I know to make enough food for you strays I have apparently adopted.” that gets a chuckle from the man on the phone before he replies “Just me and Rat boy. And you and Juice.” She nods, sorry Juan duty calls you from slumber it seems. “I need to wake him so let me do that first and get some go go juice in my man.” they both say goodbye and hang up. Putting the foodstuff to the side she heads for the bedroom, leaning against the door she watches her sleeping husband for a moment. He looked so peaceful she honestly wanted to let him sleep but she had no choice.

Walking over she carefully slides in on her side of the bed, sitting against the headboard she combed her fingers over his Mohawk as she calls his name softly. “Juan, wake up baby.” She watches with a soft smile as he turns in his sleep, his arms reaching out for her. She lets him wraps his arms around her waist as his head comes to rest on her lower stomach. She gently traces his tribal tattoos as she speaks again. “I know you're tired handsome but Jax called. He and Rat are coming over to discuss something.” She giggles as he groans, his face turning to rub back and forth over her stomach as he shakes his head. His voice deep and underused as he speaks into her shirt. “Why are they coming here at ass o'clock in the morning anyway?” she snorts, sliding down in his arms so they are holding each other under the warm covers she kisses his stubble covered jaw “It's hardly that early Juan. It's eight in the morning.” he groans against, his face hiding in her neck, the scratch of his stubble making her laugh. “Exactly. Ass o'clock.” She swats his arm, trying to wiggle from his iron grasp, trying not to smile as she realizes she is stuck. “Juan Carlos get up. I need to make breakfast and let Sonny back in and you need to get dressed and have your wake up mix or your gonna be a boar when the guys get here.” she thinks he is asleep again until she hears him curse lowly before rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling, slowly Blinking sleep from his pretty brown eyes. She sits up in bed, looking down at him to make sure he is going to stay awake when he looks over at her and grinning she knows he is ok. Leaning over she presses a kiss to his nose before sliding out of bed she walks over to her side of the dresser, pulling on some old sweats she turns to leave, only to see her husband's smirking face watching her from the bed, she couldn't help but laugh “Your such an ass man.” she watches him stand, biting down on her lip as she catches sight of his toned body in nothing but black boxers. He walks over to her, kissing the top of her head he smirks “And your no better about me.” he swats her on the ass, making her yelp. Before she can retaliate he is out of arm's reach and closing the bathroom door “Coward!” his wheezing laugh is the only reply she gets before she heads back to the kitchen, a small grin on her face.

It's not twenty minutes later that the Jax and Rat stroll in, she rolls her eyes as they park it at the kitchen island, grinning boyishly at her as she pours both of them cups of coffee. “Only two men can grin at me like that and get away with it. One is in the living room the others is not here. So drop the shit and start talking.” She pulls the eggs and turkey bacon off the fire, setting three plates out she goes about making them as she raises her voice so Juan hears her over his movie. “Juan come on breakfast.” She hears him groan, narrowing her eyes at the backsplash in the kitchen she yells again. “Juan Carlos you have seen Spaceballs twenty fucking times in your young life. And you will see it twenty fucking more. it's not changing any time soon now get in here!” the men behind her snicker but when she turns with their plates in hand and a glare on her face they quite quickly. She only loses her glare when Juan comes into the kitchen, an easy grin on his face. Standing by her side he goes to make his plate seeing she already had that and his morning mix done he grabs her jaw. The turn her face he pecks her lips quickly before moving to sit next to the guys, she sips her cold brew slowly as she watches them. “Start talking guys. I didn't plan to get into work headspace this early so I'm a bit of a grouch.”

Jax and Rat share a look before Jax nods, swallowing his mouthful of food he speaks “Rat came to me this morning. Apparently, Rat-boy here got a few words from Frankie before he died.” She sets her cup down, picking up her bowl of sliced fruit she nods for him to continue. “Apparently Frankie told Rat that Clay was behind the Nomads attacks. And that Clay told them to steal the safe but here is the thing, Clay made them give him back all his legal papers.” She smirks around her mouthful, swallowing she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. “If we find the papers it proves Clay knew or at least had some part in this shit. Because the police never found the safe or the papers so how would he have them otherwise. Which would also call into question his involvement in the attack on me and Rita, the home invasions, the dead nomads. Christ Jax, we got him.” Jax shakes his head, making her frown “Not yet. We need those papers. Rat said he would look, and I'll talk to Miles myself since him and Rat boy are Clays, main watchers. Once we have those papers though yes. We just might have Clay.” Once business was off the table breakfast went quickly, the guys leaving them to get dressed. She is pulling her jeans over her hips when her husband's arms slide around her bare stomach from behind, leaning her head back she smiles as he kisses her jaw. “Can I help you sir?” she can feel him smile against her shoulder, his arms holding her a little tighter. “Just wanted to hold my wife for a second.”

She feels her heart melt a little, turning in his arms she stares up at her husband, all hard lines and head tattoos. But his eyes are soft, she wraps her arms around his back, under his so he can wrap himself around her. Laying her cheek on his chest she lets him rock them for a moment, their life was so fast-paced and hectic that silent moments like this one were so precious to her. When he tries to move away she doesn't release her grip on him, looking up at him she pouts. “What no sugar from daddy?” the eye roll she gets makes her snicker, but his smile lets her know he finds her just a little funny as he pecks her lips. “I'll be ready in ten then we can ride out. Got some paperwork that needs doing at the shop and I have our lunches set aside for later.” he nods and heads into their closet. She sent up a silent prayer as she pulls on the rest of her clothes, let no son die today.

A few Hours later

She was watching her father and Juan talk across the room as she finished the last of her lunch. He had stayed in the office with her for an hour, talking to her about working out on Saturday when Juan had come to remind her it was lunch time, after that her boys had branched off to let her eat in peace. She is shaken from that peace as the last spoonful hits her lips, Tigs hands coming down gently on her shoulders, she tilts her head to look up at him. “Prospects called. They got Hightower.” She drops her spoon, one of Opie's killers. Getting to her feet she whistles to her father and Husband, both of them at her side in an instant when they see she is checking her backpack of goodies behind the bar. “What's has you checking your bag of tricks little girl.” she loads a clip onto her Glock, stashing a few others into her tiny backpack as she replies without glancing at each of them, still elbow deep in the duffle before her. “Prospects got one of the guys who killed Opie. I'm getting ready for just about anything.” her dad is gone before she finishes the sentence, probably heading up to the dorms to do the same. Juan stays by her side, his hand held out as she hands over a few of his own clips and guns he had stashed in her bag. “So much for a slow day huh.” Once she had the bag packed full she put her weapon duffle back in its place by the bar, turning to her husband she lets him see how shaken she is.

He doesn't hesitate to wrap her up in his arms, she leans heavy into his chest “It's ok baby. We will get them all for this. Opie's death won't go unpunished. And remember, even if you don't pull the trigger yourself. It's still enough.” she leans her head back, her husband's lips meet hers in a feather-light kiss. She soaks him in, his warmth, his scent, the taste of him on her tongue. She pulls back, giving him a sad smile “I love you Juan.” he nods, resting his forehead against her he closes his eyes “I love you too Joy.” they both head for the door as her father joins them not a minute later. Heading for the bikes she is slowly, brick by brick locking away her worry, her pain, the image of Opie as well goes behind that wall. She knew this would be a touchy one. She had to remain level headed because from the faraway look in half the guy's eyes she knew level heads would be hard to come by today.

Time Jump 

As they pull up she feels an off sense of deja vu like she had been here before at some point, standing she makes sure her guns are strapped tight and her small bag on her back isn't flying off at some point. Walking over she catches the tail end of Jax's and the prospects conversation. “....there are bikes in the back. Tricked out shit.” She arches a brow, another biker gang. She starts heading towards the club, ignoring the rest of the club as they call for her in low whispers. Fuck this pussyfooting she wanted answers, making her way around the club she curses violently at the sight of the bikes before her, Jax and the others aren't too far behind when they catch sight of the bright orange bike, Grim Bastards. It would fucking have to be them wouldn't it, nothing could be fucking simple. She moves past the bikes and into the club, she is halfway to the bar when she is spotted by T.O. She quickly slaps a grin on her face as he and his men make their way towards her and the other son's. “Well if it isn't the Princess of Samcro. What brings you to our side of town?” she lets him pull her into a hug, letting him say hello to Jax and the others. Feeling Juan's arm slip under her cut she leans into his hand, trying to draw some sense of comfort as Jax's speaks to T.O. “I'm looking for someone. Guy called Randall Hightower.” T.O’s face goes from Civil to hard in seconds, she narrows her eyes as he replies flatly “Why you looking for him?” she moves to stand next to Jax, her arms crossed over her chest “He killed Opie when they were in County. I don't like the look on your face T. Spill.” the man before her starts to fidget, almost two years with Bikers you learn they don't like to see an angry woman or be the blockade in front of one “He hired us to protect him. I didn't know it was from you.” she smirks as Tig rests his arm on her shoulder he leans forward to speak “Well, we'll be buying out your contract as of now.” something else is up, she arches a brow as T refuses to meet her or Jax's eyes “ Ain't that simple. He's my cousin. We came up together.”

She is about to open her mouth to raise hell when it decides to break loss without her, she hears someone shout Randall and gunshots, she is yanked down to the ground by Tig, his body shielding hers as three shots rang out she shoots up, catching sight of the large man going out the side door. Cursing she shakes off Tig as he tries to grab her and she books it for the front door, Jax and Bobby not far behind. She is standing in the road when she hears the sound of tires, seeing a Blue SUV she starts shooting, Jax standing at her side as they rain gunfire. They are both yanked from the street by Chibs as Randell almost hits them, she tries to aim for his tires but she gets the back passage door as he knocks into one of the guy's bikes, causing them to domino into one another. She screams her rage to the sky as she stands at Jax side, she combs her hands through her hair as her Husband runs to her side. She waves him off, she needed a second, moves back a few steps, his eyes watching her closely as she pulls the now empty clips from her guns to replace them. She finally looks up at Juan, walking over she grabs his jaw, yanking him down she presses a hard kiss to his lips before quickly pulling away. “I need to keep this anger a little longer. I love you.” he nods, grabbing the wrist of the hand holding his face he yanks her hand off of his face to kiss the back of it before running off to check up with the others.

She is starting off in the distance as the sons and bastards crowd around each other she can hear the guilt in T’s voice. “we had no idea Randy was involved in Ope's death, man.” she grinds her teeth as Jax shouts, looking to her a child in every sense “Well, now you know! Where do we find him?” she watches T scrubs a hand over his mouth, a look of remote washes over his face like a flash before he locks it down. “He's blood, man. I can't just turn him over. There's gotta be something we can work out.” she finally has enough when Jax practically screeches, his arms flailing “ Like what, bro?! How are we gonna make this right?!” pushing off the wall she plants her hand on the center of the tall blonde man's chest, walking him back as she walks forward. “Give us a sec T.” She gets a few feet away and shoves harshly, Jax's glares down at her as Tig hisses through his teeth “Well, isn't this just a bunch of bullshit. Let's just find Fat Albert and cave his skull in.” She turns her glare to her father when he speaks his agreement “Second that.” both of her hands reach out to smack both men's heads with a satisfying thud. “Both of you chicken heads shut your holes. All your doing is feeding into the frenzy this albino gorilla in front of me is currently in.” turning her gaze back up to Jax “Don't act like your the only fucking person here to take a much-owed pound of flesh. The only difference between us at the current moment is I'm thinking through my anger and none of you assholes are. So please get on my fucking level or leave.” Bobby stands at her side, his hand on her arm as he talks “Kids right. For 20 years we have had relationships with these people. The Grim Bastards have always backed us, always. Maybe we need to look for a compromise.”

She curls her lip as Jax's shoulders by her, she had no issues calling anyone out on their bullshit, he should know that by now. Turning she stands towards the back with Juan and her father as they return to the Bastards “There was a couple of other guys with your cousin when they took out Opie. Why don't you let us talk to them? We'll get those names, throw him a beating, but we'll let him live.” T’s eyes move between her and Bobby, he knew at one point she had been VP, she knew what he was asking. Keep Jax honest. She nods and T locks eyes with Jax once more “All right. I'll track him down. I'll let you know.” she lets the tension drain from her shoulders, leaning back against the brick wall she slides down to sit, pulling out her pack of cigs she lights one, sliding her sunglasses on she watches Jax take off with a shake of her head. He saw Opie die, him, Chibs and Tiggy saw the whole damn thing so she could understand to a degree the rage. But Opie wouldn't want this club to go down in flames because of his death. She would keep her promise if it fucking killed her.

She doesn't look over as two bodies move to sit down on either side of her, she keeps her gaze straight even as Tigs head comes to rest on her shoulder, his curls brushing her cheek. “Going to Ignore us forever kid?” she leans her head on top of Tigs, a sad smile on her face as Chibs does the same to her other shoulder. “Not forever.” She hears Chibs light another Cig as she tosses the butt of hers into the street. “We understand where you're coming from lass. We know you made a promise to Op. But you need to understand where we are coming from.” She lifts her head, sliding her glasses a little down her nose she turns to look at Chibs as he gazes off to the side. She feels Tig grab her hand, playing with her rings and nails, her heart clinches as it reminds her of Able. “We saw that giant bastard open Opies skull with a lead pipe lass. While we banged on the glass until our knuckles went numb and bloody each one of us left a part of us in the dark, dank room with Op.” She swipes at her cheeks below her glasses, not looking away when he lowers his glasses to lock eyes with her. “Don't Judge us too harshly for what we do as the half men we currently are. We need you girl, more than you know to guide us.” she nods, licking her suddenly dry lips “Your my boys. I'll always guide you. But you make it so hard sometimes.” She closes her eyes when Chibs kisses the side of her head before he stands. Looking up at him she sees he is grinning down at her “We wouldn't be yours if it was meant to be easy.” watching Chibs walk off she raises her none captured hand to come through Tigs wild curls, her eyes finding her husband across the street. His eyes watching her from the shade, he tilts his head, she knew he was asking if she was ok, she nods, a small smile on her face. Now all they had to do was wait.

And the wait wasn't long, apparently, Jax had gone to meet with Pope about Charming Heights and got a nice tidbit of information out of the meeting as well. The boatyard, that's where Randell was hiding. Part of her was suspicious of how Pope knew that but she had come to realize this was Pope's town, they knew charming like the back of their hand, makes sense he would know his turf. Pulling up to the boatyard she sees the bastards bikes lined up near the car Randell almost ran her and Jax down with. Pulling her helmet off she sees T.O heading their way, a look of guilt and shock on his face. Standing next to Jax she arches a brow as T.O speaks “How did you know we were here?” she watches Jax as he replies “A friend. You remember what those are? Don't you?” oh please. Enough with the melodramatics, she sighs “Where is he T?” the man looks down at her, his shoulders slumped a bit “I'm trying Joy. I can't convince him that you won't kill him. I talked to him about Opie. The order was from Pope to take out the guys in county. The guards grabbed Randell for his size it was the guards who set up that kill. You know what it's like to be hired muscle joy.” 

She did, you don't ask questions, do what needs to be done to survive. But she wasn't Prez or VP anymore, she had no say in what happened today. She feels a hand on her shoulder as Tig speaks over her head “so who were the other guys.” T doesn't look away from her as he replies, she knew he was trying to appeal to her better nature, but honestly, after her talk with Chibs and Tig, she didn't know how she felt. “He didn't even know them.” Jax, sensing her unease stand a little in front of her breaking T’s line of sight with her “Let us hear that from him.” T sighs, his chin meeting his chest as he scrubs a hand over his bald head in frustration. Looking back up at Jax he replies “I need your word.” She places her hand on Jax back, he back was like stone under her hand, hard and unmoved as he replies “Yeah. Sure.”

She follows behind Jax as T leads them down to the boats, a flash of red makes her look up. She curses a Randell makes a run for the building, she is shoving past the guys as T yells for his cousin to stop. She shoves the two Grim members who had been with Randell to the side as they try to slow her down. He wasn't getting away again if she could help it, she pulls out her Glock as they make it inside. Seeing Randall aiming at her and the guys she shouts “Put that shit down!”

The taller man yells back “Back off your trying to kill me!” she curls her lip as Jax moves to her side, his gun aimed “No man we just want to talk to you.” she nods, lowering her gun slightly she lets T pass her “They gave me their word Randell. They want info, not your life. Put the gun down man.” she watches him put the gun on the floor, keeping hers in her hand she walks over slowly, her eyes on his hands as he bends down to grab it from the floor. Handing it off to T. She watches Chibs and Jax as they stand next to the giant of a man. “Who else killed our friend?” she feels Tig move to her side, he needed to be closer to this. She got that, Randell sighs “One guy, his name was Aldo. Smith, I think. Other guys, I just knew their first name. Vox and Mace. That's all I know. I swear.” they had names, that was enough for her to do a search, she sees Chibs say something to Jax but she can't make out what. She feels Tigs hand on her arm as she watches Chibs move behind Randell his silences gun blowing out the back of Randells head. She can't process as guns are drawn, she aims both of hers at T, moving away from Tig she stands between T.O’s gun and Chibs and Jax, he wanted them dead he would have to mow her down first. “Jesus Christ! What is this shit? Jax, you gave me your word, man!” she can feel the heat coming off Jax in waves as he places his hand on her shoulder, moving around her to face T on his own “And so did you. You said you were gonna deliver him. You didn't.” everything is still for a moment, she can hear everyone breathing for a solid minute before T lowers his gun, she goes as well. She feels a flood of cold in the pit of her stomach as T speaks to Jax “Who the hell are you?” 

She doesn't know how they got back to their bikes, she is digging around in her backpack once she finds what she needs she forces Chibs to sit on his bike so they are level with each other as she wipes the blood from his face with napkins she keeps for situations like this. She didn't know how she felt yet about what they had done, the bond that was now broken between the Grim Bastards and SamCro. But she knew, right now at this moment that she needed to make sure her family was ok. Once the blood was all gone she grabs a lighter and sets it on fire, no evidence. She doesn't say anything as they all get on their bikes, what can anyone say in a moment like this? The ride back was smooth and quick, her mind never stopped moving, even when they made it back. She feels Juan at her side as he wraps an arm around her, his lips kissing her temple as she watches Bobby chase down Jax “Jax. Jax wait!” she sees Jax turn to Bobby as the group catches up to them she hears what Bobby is saying “You just shit on two decades of brotherhood. What you did back there was wrong. And it hurts all of us.” Jax looks off in the distance for a moment, his eyes lost in something before he turns to Bobby with a new focus “You know, you might be right, but you didn't see the pleasure in that animal's face when he caved in Opie's skull! We did!” she gets between the two men, her hands on Jax's chest, making him look down at her and not focus on Bobby, she tilts her head towards the picnic table and Jax goes without a word. She feels Bobby move around her to head into the clubhouse. 

Staying where she was, she breathes deeply to shake the Image Jax painted when he yelled. Her heart still broke for her living men, no one should see a friend die, let alone the way Opie went out. she sees a mass of black leather come into her eyesight, she glances up at Tig as he pats her shoulder before looking past her to Jax “I'll go talk to him.” everyone files inside, her husband and father included. She might not be VP anymore but she refused to leave Jax's side like this, he was still her brother. Turning she sees Chibs and Jax watching her, she slowly walks over to the little bit of space left on Chibs side and straddles the bench so she can see them both clearly. As Chibs pulls a pack of Ciggs from his pocket she holds out her lighter to him as he speaks “We did what we had to do, Jackie.” He turns to her as he hands her lighter back once he lights his cigg “I know your off balance lass but you know it had to be done.” she nods, she knew it did but the way it happened could have been better. Jax leans forward, he elbows coming to rest on his knees as he looks between the both of them “I know. Things are gonna get bloody, guys. I'm not sure if Bobby's gonna be able to roll with that. I need to know that I have you both in my corner. I need you both or I'll get lost.”

Her eyes well as she stares at her club brother, Chibs stands seeming to tumble through his own thoughts before tossing his half finish cigg way and turns back to Jax “I've always been there, and I always will. Come here.” she watches Chibs as he stares Jax in the face hard for a moment as he stands before the older man. “I love you, kid. Understand?” Jax nods as Chibs grabs his face, kissing his cheek and bumping his head against the younger man he turns to her, holding his hand out she grabs hold, letting him pull her to her feet she crashes into his side as he wraps an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. “I love you to girl. I'm gonna get cleaned up.” She pats his back and watches him head inside. Turning to Jax she sees him watching her, turning to face him she gives him a tired grin, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. Watching a very small smile appear to match hers she pats his cheek roughly. “I want to be angry but I can't because I have no idea what you all saw that day in county. It changed something in the three of you I might never understand. But I'm not going to duck and run. I love you all too fucking much to do that. You all will break my heart more times then I'm going to be able to count I get that now, but I will always be right here for you. To yell, to comfort and nurse you idiots. Don't doubt that brother.” he nods, yanking her forward by her cut he holds her tight for a moment, his cheek rested on the top of her head. They would make it through this shit she refused to let it happen any other way.

Later that night

After her talk with Jax, she had buckled down at the shop for a few hours to lighten the load for the next day. Gemma had been around more which helped tremendously, she hoped this was the first steps of Gemma getting her shit together. She had told Juan to head home when he was done and she would meet him there, she needed to drop of her statement to Roosevelt at the police station before heading home and honestly that had been just as draining as she had thought it was going to be. It had gone from running in to drop of her statement to sitting down and going through it and honestly she was tired of having to remember it and picking at it. She was ready to move on. Pulling up to the house she felt her body already losing some of the tension as she sees the porch light on and the living room light shining through the break in her dark curtains. Getting off her bike she makes her way to the door, opening it she expects to find her husband on the couch, asleep or playing one of his many games but when he isn't there she is surprised. She hears the sound of sunny claws on the wood floor, kneeling she wraps her arms around the excited pit with a grin. She scratches his head with both hands as she speaks softly to him. “Hey, my handsome boy. Sorry I haven't been hanging with you much. I'll bring you to work one day this week. Get you out and about. Deal?” she holds her open palm out to him, giggling when he hands her his paw, pressing a kiss to his head she narrows her eyes as she looks around. “Wanna help me find daddy? Sniff him out for me boy.”

She grins when the pup licks her cheek and takes off for the backdoor. Putting her stuff on the side table by the door and sliding off her boots she follows. Seeing the fairy lights on she pushes open the door, letting sunny charge into the yard to play for a minute, when she turns she sees her husband at the outside table, food covered and a smile on his face. She had to bite her lip to stop the wave of emotion as he stands, making his way over to her, she curls herself into his chest as he wraps his arms around her. She inhales deeply as the scent of his body wash swarms her, her hands move to grip his shirt on both sides. “I got your text about being held up with Eli. Thought I would go ahead to do the cooking and did the laundry for you.” she tilts her head back she smiles up at him. “I can tell I'm married now because the words ‘I cooked and did laundry’ got me weak in the knees.” he chuckles and shakes his head, looking down he sees Sunny at their feet, letting her go he kneels down and pets over sunny’s head as the panting dog licks his cheek. “Dinner time pup.” he looks up at her as he continues “Food is still hot. Finished about ten minutes before you pulled up. So all we need is drinks, grab those while I feed him?” she grins, grabbing his face as he moves to stand she pulls him closer, pressing her lips against his she melts into him as he yanks her closer. Pulling back he grins, his brow kicked up “What was that for? Not that I'm complaining.” She smiles, her hands rubbing his shirt covered sides “For being up handsome. Just for being you.” His smile losses the teasing edge as he stares at her, leaning his head down he kisses her forehead before turning to go into the house. She saw the raw emotion before he did though, her husband still wasn't used to being praised, but until the day she died, she would get him used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved it. let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
